Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5
by Devi77
Summary: Here's more adventures for Sam and everyone as the Destiny of Worlds is looming in the balance while a new enemy appears. There's also the presence of Sam's determination to excel to new heights as the galaxy awaits his raw power at the ready...
1. A Simple Moment of Renewal

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 1: A Simple Moment of Renewal**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was on the outskirts as I saw the bus stop in my youth. The weathering of it never changed as I sat down on the bench to soak in the memory that was lost to me. Just as I was about to see everything come and go, I saw the sky turn black as the image of it became a nightmare to me. I saw the dirt road turn into black goop as it was sinking everything in its tracks. When I felt it pull me in, I was struggling to get free until I was pulled straight into its suffocating bog until I woke up in my room covered in sweat. I was having a bad dream as I found that Reiko was safe while sound asleep in the futon we were in. The very harshness of the nightmare worried me as I got up and went towards the window. The presence of blossoms filled the air as they were a sign of renewal that sprung from the destruction that Reinhardt brought with him the moment he destroyed the infrastructure of Kanto Village two weeks ago. Even when it was in the second week in April, I wasn't about to suffer too much of what went on so far as I had to take it in full strides one slow step at a time.

When I went back towards the futon, I noticed Reiko opening her eyes as she saw me scared out of my mind. She sensed the terror I had within me as I wasn't out of the predicament since my duel with Reinhardt two weeks ago. Even though I tried to ignore my trouble, there was no backing out on it as I had to come clean about my bad dreams soon enough.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah, but I was sitting on the bench that we first met at, only to see it be swallowed up by black goop," I said. "It was terrifying, but it also felt so real, too."

"Sammy, it's almost dawn soon..."

"It's kind of a little early for us to be up at this time, but we should also soak up what we have in mind."

I saw Reiko get up as she was up on her feet. At that moment, we walked towards the window as we saw the sky fill with the orange on the bottom. The setting was beautiful as we weren't about to miss this sunrise anytime soon. We were seeing more orange seep through as it was lighting up the sky one bit after another. By the time we saw it rising even further, we heard the door open as we noticed Gyatso coming into the room in which he was ready to inform us of the upcoming breakfast that was about to be served soon.

"Hey, you better get downstairs before Kuroichi starts to make bacon donuts again and Wakana doesn't want him to do that in the kitchen, either," he said.

"Oh, dear…," I said. "I guess that it's time to help in the kitchen again..."

And so, we followed Gyatso as we left the room and went towards the elevator. By the time we all got downstairs to the first floor, we went towards the kitchen as we noticed Kuroichi backed into a corner by Wakana, who had a rolling pin in her hands. He was shaking in his slippers as Wakana herself was going to let him have it if he tried to make bacon donuts again.

"There's no way in hell that you're gonna be making pastries filled with pig around here!" we heard her say. "You made them yesterday and the day before that in which a certain _someone_ from the Hunter Corps couldn't get enough of them, but that Sachiko girl isn't someone who's into getting that stuff due to her kosher background!"

"Come on, Wakana," he said. "Dean's been going for the sweet and salty all the live long, but-"

"Hold it," I said. "We can put the bacon donuts on hold, but right now, we have a bigger selection of breakfast while the townsfolk that are taking up temporary residence here until Kanto Village is rebuilt once again. It may take a while, but we all have to pull together in order to get by in this hardship that came out of nowhere. Still, the troops that aided us are having their work cut out for them into rebuilding the town, but it's a long and steady process to do so."

"I'll get started on the breakfast," said Reiko as she was walking towards the jam jars and fresh fruit in the pantry. "Besides, we can't just feast on bacon donuts forever because they aren't that healthy to begin with."

"I told you so," said Wakana as she was glaring at Kuroichi.

"Perhaps I'll make some matzo balls wrapped in bacon for dinner," he said.

"If you did that, Sachiko's Golem will kick your butt," said Gyatso.

And so, we all got started on making breakfast as it was something that was motivating us to start the day correctly. After all that was happened, we were there to restore Kanto Village as it was in dire need of repair in both its infrastructure and the lives that fled. It was a daunting task, but we all had to get through with it as the time to get it done would soon be a must-do in the making…

* * *

Dean was up and alert as he was busy fixing part of a home that was destroyed by the soulless dolls led by Reinhardt two weeks ago. Even though he had his breakfast, he wasn't about to allow misery suffer in the spring of renewal just yet as he was putting in the finishing touches on the wood and carpeting inside. By the time he was ready to call in a break, he was outside as he breathed in the crisp spring air that was a godsend to warming the town near the castle. He even noticed the rest of the Hunter and Garrison Corps helping out as they were making sure that the homes were sturdy enough to be liveable again. In due time, the work around here would soon get done quicker as the effort into healing Kanto Village from its second run of destruction was going smoothly. When he was about to head back to the castle, he noticed a middle-aged man arriving with his troops as all of the came from the Alecrian Army to observe the restoration of the town. The middle-aged man, who was in charge, was looking at the damage that Reinhardt and his army caused as it was slowly being rebuilt one slow step at a time. Dressed up in military garb, the man had red hair and mustache as he was a lanky figure who stood out in front of the rest, but he always stood firm into helping out the little guy in need.

"You sure got off for a break, didn't you, Dean Winchester?" said the middle-aged man.

"General Arbogast," he said. "You're up early, but the rest of the first volley isn't done yet."

"Have you heard about the fate of Reinhardt Toller and Olenna Thurber yet? They've been found guilty for their actions in which they were sent to prison in two separate facilies: Reinhardt Toller is in Angmar Prison on Maugrim while Olenna Thurber is in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. Both of them had it coming after causing panic and havoc in the streets two weeks back, but the townsfolk don't deserve to be put through the ringer like they did when this place got burnt a year ago."

"We've been busting our asses into getting all the work done here, but I went in first 'cause Sam wanted to help out like the rest of us. Lately, he would help in intervals, but after using his raw power to fix and repair some of the houses that were destroyed in the battle for the last few days, I told him to take the days off while I do the rest for him."

"He should be doing it like you, Dean. In my opinion, the people come first, not us. It's our job to help them without a shred of pride and selfishness in our hearts. As for Sam, he needs to get off his ass and help the rest of your troops in the Hunter Corps fix up the town that got trashed. If he doesn't, then he's just a typical lazy bum who thumbs his nose at the little guy."

"Hey, lay off him, okay? Sam's been busy for a while, but after using his raw power to help us out with getting some of the houses and businesses fixed, I told him to take a break or else I'd file a complaint to the Review Board about it."

"I don't care! Sam needs to start pulling his own weight like everyone else who had to put up with the destruction of this town or else I'll label him for being too lazy. It's like I said before, Dean, the people come first and I'll make damn sure that everyone does their fair share to get the people back here in their homes so they can function normally again."

Dean watched General Arbogast leave with his troops as he was not too happy with the words that were said about me. As an older brother, he was there to do his fair share of legwork as he had his reasons into helping everyone repair the town from the brink of despair. By the time he was walking towards the pathway, he noticed several people walking by as they were ready to go home in the homes that were fixed in the past two weeks. When he entered into the castle grounds, he saw Barca sleeping in the grass as he had a bone in his paws. Even though he didn't want to wake him up, he walked towards the main house as he noticed his eyes opening just to spring up on him and lick his face. Dean couldn't get enough of getting licked by Barca as he was pinned by the warg's hulking weight.

"Sam, come get your mutt!" he yelled.

I rushed out of the main house as I saw Barca get off of Dean. It was at that moment that I noticed my older brother covered in slobber as he got the treatment of someone who stood firm on the castle grounds. He was bombarded by such drool as he took off his shirt and sat on the porch. The look on his face said it all as he was most likely to be getting seconds after fixing some of the buildings that were destroyed in the town earlier.

"I take it that Barca strikes again," I said.

"He's been doing it 'cause he thinks he's a dog," said Dean.

"Well, he's no Dino..."

"Anyway, the Alecrian Army's making their inspection of the town, but the general in charge is someone who keeps squeezing his ass cheeks just to make a point into forcing you to pull your weight after I told you not to do too much."

"I only did what I had to so that the construction crew that's been rebuilding the town could have a break."

"And what about _you_ , Sam? The last time you used your raw power to put some of the buildings back together, you ended up suffering from a high fever and body aches. You were so exhausted that you couldn't even move straight. No wonder Reuben made you stay in the infirmary wing just to rest up."

"Dean, I can't let up on my duties after my exile to Shiganshina nine months ago. If that general who's in charge of his squad wants me to work, then I'll do it."

It wasn't long until we noticed General Arbogast and his troops arriving onto the castle grounds as they were overseeing the overall daily life that the townsfolk were enduring so far. Even though most of them were not able to go back home yet, they were there due to a temporary stay as the work on repairing and fixing the town was the top priority that ever appeared near the castle. Still, Kanto Village needed to be fixed as the effort to bring it to robust radiance was still ongoing so far, for this wasn't the first time that this town was destroyed in such a troubling act of war.

"I take it that you brought your troops to inspect everything here, didn't you?" I said.

"Looks like the slacker is up and ready to get his ass in gear again," said General Arbogast.

"Don't worry; after this, I'll go and help everyone with the construction work that's ongoing so far."

"Not today, Sam," said Dean sternly. "Let us do the work for you."

"You're _not_ backing down on going back to work, Sam," said General Arbogast as he was making his point clear. "For starters, the people come first, not us; you got that? I know I have every right to not celebrate or treat myself because it's nothing but being selfish towards the little guy. In the end, _all of us_ has to contribute into putting the people first after what they've been through two weeks ago. Hell, last year, this town got burnt after Severin pulled that crap to destroy innocent people and tear up towns with his Army of Cain faction, but everything bounces back really quick. Now, then, Sam? Are you gonna go do the work effort or do I have to make you get the lead out?"

"He's not going anywhere, General. He's gonna stay put and be with his family for a little bit. He's already suffered from illness after using his raw power to help the construction workers fix part of Kanto Village already."

"Then he's another two-bit bum who can't piss on cue! I say again, the people come first, so I suggest that you get over it. Besides, we all need to pull our weight just to keep the little guy happy for once. Sooner or later, our efforts without celebration or treatment will go with one hell of a reward in the making because we're _not_ about to be turned into fodder by Darbus' followers, despite the fact that he's dead. As for the slacker in his castle, I suggest that he gets the lead out or else I'm gonna drag his sorry ass out with his hair. We've been through enough crap coming from Darbus and his Master Race over in the past nine months, so I suggest that we go in and clean up that mess. Did you even see the holes in the walls and buildings caused by Reinhardt's club? It's _not_ pleasant, so I suggest that you give the little guy some breathing room for once!"

I reluctantly agreed as I went back inside of the main house and went upstairs to my room. Digging into my closet, I stared at the teal kimono and overrobe that were hanging in there as I was most likely to wear them for the day. I also looked at the Westerian clothes that I wore during my adventures to return home as they were hung and neatly firm with the ruffle of the collar pristine and pressed. I had to decide on one outfit as I gravitated to the outfit I wore during my days on Westeros two months back. By the time I got them out with some underclothes and boots, I went towards the bathroom as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. It was my motive to start the day as I was cleaning myself thoroughly. The shower did me good as I was most likely to be going out there to help with the construction workers who were helping Kanto Village heal after what happened two weeks ago.

By the time I rinsed off, I dried myself with a towel as I placed it into a hamper while getting on my underclothes. Going towards the sink, I began to brush my teeth and shaved my face as I was ready to get on with my dirty work outside. After I was finished, I dressed up in my clothes and boots as I put up my long hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I was ready to start my day properly as I went back outside to oversee the work of the townsfolk. It was business as usual as I was looking at the work that was progressing so far. By the time I made it to the town square, I saw the ramen stand functioning once again as Koryo was hard at work crafting his food to feed for the paying customers who were working all over Kanto Village.

During my inspection, I noticed several workers installing wi-fi to the houses they were building as they were hard at work like the rest of us. Life was returning to normal at a slow pace as everyone was pulling together as a community who stuck to their guns when the chips were down. Even though some of the buildings were rebuilt, I had to do my part as I saw a pile of rubble being cleared out for restoration. I was on hand into going towards it to rebuild the building from the ashes as I used my raw power to let it grow from the concrete slab it was on. The time and effort to bring the former building from the ashes was an easy one as I used what I had to bring it to full once again. With the construction workers stunned to see the building being restored in front of them, they noticed me come out of there as I was ready to go towards the next pile of rubble until I was stopped by Reuben, who was sprinting down the street in his attempt to stop me.

"What the hell are you doing out and about?!" he yelled as he caught up to me. "Remember the last time that you tried to help the construction workers fix some of the buildings all over the town?! You nearly keeled over in which you had to spend two days in the infirmary wing!"

"The people come first, Reuben," I said. "Besides, we all have to do our part into rebuilding the town, and that includes me and you."

"Who told you this?"

I didn't answer Reuben as I was going towards one of the houses that was destroyed.

"Sam!"

"Don't try to stop me… I have to make an effort or else I'll be just another two-bit slacker who does nothing but sit on my ass all the live long."

"And once again, you're putting your duties over your health..."

"Sometimes, I'm gonna have to stand up for the little guy sooner or later..."

I was going towards the ruined house that was destroyed in the onslaught of Reinhardt's army as it had a mailbox that was dented and broken from its post. Picking it up, I saw the words, "The Stevenson Family," in bold green letters as placed it on a tree stump for now. When I went towards the house that was ruined, it was a mess in there as I noticed furniture being reduced to junk and glass shards from windows all over the floor. By the time I noticed the upstairs torn up, I saw a hole in the ceiling as it revealed a nursery with cribs in it. The whole house was a mess as I was ready to use my raw power to rebuild what was taken away from Valerie and her four children two weeks ago. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Reuben as he grabbed my long hair and pulled me out of the wreckage of a house.

"Let me go, Reuben," I said as I was struggling to get away.

"Let the construction workers handle it," he said. "Besides, you've done enough for now."

"What about the townsfolk without their homes and businesses? They come first before _anything_ that gets thrown at us."

"And what about your health? Do you care about _it_ or are you ready to have some scaffolding impale you when your raw power peters out?"

"The people come first, not us! That's our goal and it won't waver!" I get my hair out of Reuben's grip as I walked towards the center of the ruined house. "General Arbogast even said that I have to pull my weight to do my part to repair Kanto Village or else I'll be put down as lazy and useless. I know that we all live here, but we must also pull our weight so we can see the people return to their homes again."

In that moment, I began to use my raw power once again as I was restoring Valerie's house with all the trimmings. I couldn't let another ruined building become a mortal reminder of brutality from Reinhardt's army as I was bringing myself to fix the house that once kept Valerie and her children in it at the time. By the time I was finished up, I felt blood trickling from my nose as I felt my knees buckling to pressure of my predicament. With the house and yard restored, I was taken out of there as Reuben set me down on the porch as I began to feel tired after using my raw power to fix some of the buildings that were destroyed in the invasion two weeks ago. It wasn't long until General Arbogast went to where we were as he was seeing me sitting there with a bad case of exhaustion.

"So, you're sitting on the job again, aren't you, Sam?" he said to me.

"Ease up on him, will you?" said Reuben defensively. "He just used his raw power to restore this house that got trashed earlier."

"No, he's just being lazy."

"Does using his raw power to the brink of exhaustion be considered to be lazy? No, he's been put on a rigorous schedule that you issued towards him in which you say that the people come first before us?"

"We all have to do our part because it's what we're put on this planet to do so. Putting ourselves first is nothing but laziness and selfishness all in a row and I won't stand for it. How can we as a people and community put ourselves first instead of those who are in much dire need? You tell me that, Reuben. We all have to put the people first before ourselves or else they suffer from a lot worse. As for Sam, I suggest that he gets off his ass and help out the little guy around here."

"And what will happen if the little guy wants you to take a break? Would you go for it or would you keep going just to go the distance?"

"Let me remind you that most of us had suffered from the likes of Darbus Toller nine months ago the moment he made his mark with those soulless dolls of his. His wrath even caused problems in the towns of Kabizashi and Akatsuki as well. We can't live like that again after what happened here because we're _not_ about to give up on the little guy in this hour of need, is that clear to you?"

Those words coming from General Arbogast forced me to get up on my feet as I staggered towards the white picket fence that encircled the Stevenson house. By the time I got to the gate, I began to feel my knees buckle once again as I was struggling to get back up to my feet. I didn't want the general in front of me to belittle my every move as he was staring at me without any regard of my health or actions after helping some of the people return to their homes. I was feeling more dizzy after restoring the Stevenson house as I collapsed onto the ground. It wasn't long until Sterling arrived to oversee the town with Sybil in tow as he saw me feeling unwell due to the raw power I overexerted to help restore Kanto Village from the ashes.

"Get your ass up!" I heard Arbogast yell as I was struggling to get back up.

"Oi! Leave him be!" yelled Sterling as he came to my aid. "He's already completed part of the town's infrastructure while giving some of the construction workers a break, so don't try to pile on the guilt trip on him!"

"Sterling Bonnefoy from the Winterlands… You sure had the gall to bring your ass here while the rest of us aren't up to par. You even had the gall to bring your own mother here as well."

"You better watch your mouth, Perceval Arbogast or else you'll be hearing from some of the townsfolk who don't take kindly to those who are hanging by a thread."

"I'll be back, and when I get back, I'll be expecting Sam to get the lead out like the others who are busting their asses like everyone else just to put the little guy first."

We watched Arbogast storm off as we were safe for the time being. As for my predicament, I wasn't ready to use my raw power up to par just yet after my days into helping others rebuild some of the buildings that were destroyed by Reinhardt and his invading army. Even though we were rebuilding the infrastructure with plenty of help, I wasn't out of the woods yet as Reuben was staring at me with concern after wiping the blood from my nose with a tissue. He was worried about me as he didn't want me to do too much so far, for I had no other choice but to be sidelined after this incident.

"You sure had the gall to fully restore Valerie Stevenson's house, didn't you, Sam?" said Sybil.

"I had to put the people first because of what happened here two weeks ago," I said.

"And what about your health?" said Reuben as he was concerned about me. "You know that you can't overexert too much of your raw power just to help the construction workers fix things the moment you go in and save them the effort. As for General Arbogast, he's nothing but a blowhard who always belittles anyone who suffers from their own health after being benched."

"General Arbogast thinks very little of himself and mostly of what he calls the 'little guy,'" said Sterling. "And he says that the people come first… What about Sam who puts himself on the line just to help those in need? He is deserving to get a break in which it calls for some ramen from Koryo's stand."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to turn it down," I said.

"No, you're not," said Reuben. "You can't just go around turning things down just because General Arbogast shows up to oversee the work all over the town. Now, if I were you, I suggest that you do as you're told."

I reluctantly agreed as I slowly got up on my feet. With Reuben and Sterling carting me towards where we were going next with Sybil in front, we were going towards the ramen stand as it was time for a break after all. Even though I tried to back out of it, I was no match for the persuasion from those who wouldn't back down as I was about to be ushered into a bowl of ramen just for my troubles…

* * *

The outskirts were teeming with numerous travellers who came and went as everyone was going towards Kanto Village to aid into the relief effort. Little did everyone know was that something was watching in the distance as he appeared out of nowhere. The man was a shady one as he was dressed in black and grey Chinese clothing. With long black hair that was put in a ponytail, he had three black dots on his forehead as he was an intimidating presence that was troubling to his enemies, especially with it came to dealing with angels and demons. By the time he went towards a farmhouse, he heard classic rock music blaring as the sound of Jethro Tull's "Locomotive Breath" filled the air. In that moment, he noticed a nest of vampires living it up as they were partying with all the blood and booze they had in their muster.

The mysterious man in Chinese garb was standing in the way of the vampire nest as he was smirking with an evil grin. He was ready to strike as he noticed some of them bearing their retractable fangs just to suck on him. By the time they were ready to strike, he used his telekinesis to strike some of them down as he even destroyed the stereo that was playing the classic rock in it. He was notorious as he was on hand into cementing his status into what would happen next. By the time he spotted a vampire getting out of the bathroom after relieving himself earlier, he saw the nest dead as he was shaking in his pants. The mysterious man used his telekinesis to pin him against the wall as he was most likely to give the surviving vampire a message to those who stood in his way.

"If you're wanting to kill me, then do it so I can join my nest in the afterlife in Purgatory," said the vampire that was pinned to the wall. "You already took out my nest, didn't you?"

"No…," said the mysterious man. "I'm not here to kill you… I'm letting you live so you can send everyone a message and that includes those who are from the Order of Letters."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Do you want to know who I _truly_ am, you whelp from Eve's uterus?" The mysterious man's eyes briefly flash black as the vampire was scared to death. "My name is Ailnoth and I am a Knight of Hell who survived Cain's onslaught in the Elder Days. I'm also here to challenge the current King of Hell since Crowley turned up missing and Abaddon went into hiding after the slaughter campaign from one of her subordinates a year ago."

"If you're after Milverton, then he'll end up sending your ass to his gaming dens just to get killed in such brutal bloodsport."

"You can tell Milverton that I'm here to rain on his parade in which I'll bring both Heaven, Hell, and perhaps the Middle Ground to its knees. As for the Destiny of Worlds, it will never come to pass after the trouble that Darbus Toller and his uncle caused nine months ago. In the end, Sam Winchester will fall in the end and he'll be sent packing again the moment he gets in the way..."

The vampire that was pinned against the wall was freed as he saw Ailnoth leave the abandoned farmhouse without a trace. The message was clear as he had to tell other vampire nests and those in the outskirts about the new threat that was there to stay. It was hell in the form of a calm man who appeared out of nowhere, but he was ready to put a stop to the Destiny of Worlds before it came to fruition so far. By the time the vampire left the farmhouse, he was spotted by Shotaro and Kerza as they were on patrol to control the pest problem on the outskirts.

"Holy Heisenberg!" yelled Kerza as he slowed his wolf down.

"Ailnoth is here!" yelled the vampire. "The Knight of Hell who survived Cain's slaughter is here!"

"Back away, suckhead!" yelled Shotaro as he was armed with his crossbow while on Shiro's back. "I know that you've been busy with your nest, but you're not about to get away anytime soon."

"The nest is dead! Ailnoth killed them! I can't take it anymore! Just kill me already so I won't see his face again!"

"Consider it done..." said Kerza as he got off from his wolf. "Make this a mercy killing so you can see Bad Luck Benny in Purgatory..."

The vampire that was on the run felt compelled to die as he saw Kerza get out his sword. At that moment, he chopped off the vampire's head as it dropped onto the ground. It was out of the ordinary that a mercy killing occurred as both Shotaro and Kerza were ready to report towards the Order's main headquarters, but in their terrain, they were on Kanzaki grounds as they had to report in sooner or later. The sight of a vampire running away from a demon was highly unlikely as they noticed a familiar substance on the deceased's shoes.

"Sulphur…," said Kerza as he saw it there mixed with the blood..

"The vampire wasn't lying this time…," said Shotaro. "We should tell Ginryu and the other higher-ups about this."

"Dad told me about the Knights of Hell and how they have been handpicked by Lucifer due to their greatness. He may have been off the wall due to his prophet status, but with me being head of my clan, we're not about to slack off after what went on so far."

"Sam's gonna have a field day about this..."

Shotaro and Kerza left the scene as they departed with their wolves in tow. As for what was about to happen next, the worst notion was beginning as the battle to put a stop to Ailnoth's wrath was already beginning as we speak...

* * *

The ramen stand was packed as everyone was getting their fill of noodles all over the place. The smell of the broth cooking over them complete with other ingredients was filling the room as the customers were enjoying their bowls very well. By the time we got there, I was sitting down at a table as I had Reuben, Sterling, and Sybil in tow. All of us were here to get ourselves a bowl of ramen as we noticed Koryo at work while serving the customers who ordered their meals. Just as we were about to order our ramen, we noticed General Arbogast sitting at the table at the far end of us as he was waiting patiently for his meal in the form of rice balls and green tea. I had a feeling that he would put a damper on my day as I just wanted to go home to the castle before things got worse.

"Pay no attention to the man at his table over there, Sam," said Sybil as she was looking at the menu in her hands. "Besides, we're here to enjoy our ramen, not put up with the blowhard in the corner."

"If only that were to be true…," I said.

"And what would you guys like for lunch?" asked a waitress as she was standing at our table. "Surely, business has been booming since parts of the town have been restored, but we still have our ramen after all."

"I'll have the _tonkotsu_ ramen with extra pork cutlet on top of it," said Reuben.

"I'll have the winter buster with extra chili flakes in mine," said Sybil.

"I'll take the Hokkaido bowl," said Sterling.

"And what about _you_ , Sam?" asked the waitress. "Surely, you gotta order something from the menu..."

"I'll have a small bowl of Kanto ramen," I said.

"Three large bowls and one small one, coming up."

With the waitress taking our menus and going for our orders, we were waiting patiently for our lunch as we noticed Castiel sitting at the counter on a bar stool. He was waiting for his meal like the rest of us as he noticed me waiting for my bowl of ramen, but it was small due to what I went through earlier. By the time we got our orders, I noticed that mine was the same as the others as I wanted a small one instead of a large one, but I had to make due and not complain about it. With everyone enjoying their ramen bowls, I was ready to dig into mine until I saw General Arbogast glare at me due to the fact that I wasn't working right now. He was ready to go for the jugular as he didn't want me to enjoy my meal so readily.

"If you even take a bite or slurp from that ramen, I'll strangle you where you stand, Sam," he said to me. "Besides, you see that guy at the counter just waiting for his meal?" He points at Castiel as he was waiting patiently for his order. "He hasn't gotten his food yet, so I suggest that you give that bowl of ramen to him."

"I ordered it because I wanted to," I said. "Everyone knows that I need to have fun just like the rest of everyone here."

"Are you shitting on the little guy right now, Sam? Are you wafting your dookie fumes in front of his face?" I shake my head. "Then give up that bowl of ramen to the guy at the counter or else I'll garrot you to death."

"My order's coming, General Arbogast," said Castiel as he was sitting at the counter. "I ordered the Champloo Remix with extra beef cutlet to go with it."

"It's true," said Sybil. "Castiel orders the same form of ramen every day in the form of the Champloo Remix, which consists of noodles, mushrooms, beef cutlet, _nori_ , bean sprouts, and a combo of teriyaki, garlic, and soy sauce to go with it."

"I don't give a rat's ass what's in that champagne what-sit," said General Arbogast. "All I want is for Sam to give you his ramen or else I'll let him have it."

"You will do no such thing to Sam," said Castiel defensively as he got his bowl of food. "He's got his own bowl of ramen, so I suggest that you leave him be."

General Arbogast didn't say another word as I was left staring at the ramen bowl I ordered. The words about his rhetoric with the "little guy" made me lose my appetite as I was about to leave the ramen stand. The presence of the general made me feel uncomfortable as I just wanted to go back to the castle and sleep for the rest of the day. With Reuben and the others eating away at the ramen, I was the only one who was staring at the piping hot bowl in front of me as the sight of it made me feel troubled after hearing the talk coming from General Arbogast earlier.

"I think it's time to go home for me," I said.

"And waste a perfect bowl of ramen? Not a chance," said Reuben sternly.

"I don't want to become fodder for General Arbogast's amusement right now... After hearing him telling me off about not paying attention to the little guy, I can't wrap my head around it too much."

"Sam, very soon, you'll want to taste that ramen bowl 'cause your stomach will growl so bad that you'll wanna go and eat it," said Sybil. "Besides, you could _never_ pass up a good bowl of ramen if you tried."

"After what General Arbogast kept saying to me about not paying attention to the little guy, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to turn it down after what he told me. It's as if he's trying to bog me down after having my bouts of exhaustion due to helping with the restoration effort."

"Oi! Not another word and eat your ramen before it becomes _tsukemen_ in cold broth," said Sterling.

In that moment, I felt my stomach growling as I reluctantly began to eat at the bowl of ramen in front of me. Even though it was piping hot, I tasted the ramen as it was well-done with such accuracy. As usual, I was going for the noodles and other ingredients into the bowl as I quietly sipped the a bit of the broth that was left in it while the other customers were slurping theirs. The noise of everyone slurping their noodles and broth irked General Arbogast as he was not too happy with manners and etiquette that was at the tables of others.

"Can't you keep the volume to a minimal?!" he yelled. "You guys sound like a couple of upholstery vacuums sucking up water from a sewer!"

"If you don't like the atmosphere of people slurping their food in here, then go outside," said Sybil.

"Look at you! You should be sipping your broth and food _quietly_ , not go all-out like it's some Farrelly Brothers flick! It's gross and insensitive just to see people slurp loudly as if they fit in the same category with people chewing with their mouths open!"

"You better not be causing your crap or else you'll be tossed out on your ass," said Sterling. "Besides, in a ramen shop like this one, it's a proper pastime to slurp the broth that keeps the bloody thing together."

I heard Sterling's words clearly as I began to defy General Arbogast snide behavior and began to slurp the broth in my bowl. It was something that I was going for as I was even eating at the beef cutlet, sliced boiled egg, _nori_ , and sliced _kamaboko_ in it, along with the noodles. By the time I was finished, I was happy that I had my bowl of ramen as I noticed Sibyl paying the bill of our orders before leaving the ramen stand and going towards the castle. When we noticed it to be noon in the day, we were seeing the rest of the construction workers fixing some of the buildings that were destroyed in the battle for Kanto Village two weeks ago.

By the time we were going towards the pathway, we saw Reina approaching as she was most likely to be bringing us some dire news that we didn't want to hear until now. Her expression was foreboding as she was there to inform us of what was going on so far.

"Your response is late, Reina," said Sybil. "What's the hubbub now?"

"The locals on the outskirts spotted a vampire fleeing," she said gravely. "By the time Shotaro caught up to him, they heard him say something about a Knight of Hell coming here to Alecrast."

"A Knight of Hell?" Sybil felt concerned about what was going on as she sensed danger in the worst way. "I knew it… Ailnoth has came out of hiding just to challenge Milverton to the throne of Hell just like Abaddon challenged Crowley for it. You should also be careful towards him because he's _not_ the type that can be taken lightly."

"Who is this Ailnoth?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ailnoth was one of the survivors of Cain's onslaught during the time of the Elder Days. When he heard of Abaddon killing his wife during the Civil War, he went in with the First Blade in his hand and killed most of his subordinates… except for Ailnoth, who was left alive to give a message to those who stood against him. He told the surviving Knight of Hell besides Abaddon that no one will follow him after what he went through, for he'll kill them if they did."

"Ailnoth…?" said Sterling as he was concerned for everyone all over the place. "From what I looked up in the archives, he was the worst in the lot besides Abaddon in which he is known for his silent maneuvers to reveal hiding places and other things, especially when he told his comrades about Cain's marriage to a Terran woman back then after abandoning his murderous intentions throughout the centuries."

"For starters, Cain was also known as the Father of Murder," said Reina. "It was once said in the Bible that he slaughtered his brother, Abel, due to his jealousy, but according to Taraniel, the younger latter was seduced by Lucifer just to make him his obedient slave. With Abel's final descent to becoming deceived by the one who became an imprint, Cain had no other choice to kill his brother, but with a price to pay by bearing the prison of the Darkness on his arm and becoming the first Knight of Hell to begin with."

"Then we must watch our backs," I said. "I may not know about Ailnoth very carefully, but I can't let him cause further harm in the making."

The news about Ailnoth making his mark here on Alecrast made me feel uneasy as he was considered to be a new threat on the horizon. Still, we all had to do our best to both repair Kanto Village and stop this new threat before chaos ensues in the making. It was the worst news that I heard so far as I couldn't let this trouble get to me right now, for the threat of Ailnoth was something that none of us can ignore for the time being…

 **To be continued...**


	2. Let the Fat One In

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 2: Let the Fat One In**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a busy night as everyone was going to bed in the Kanzaki homestead. At the Blue Iris, the masseurs and masseuses were closing up for the evening after low turnout in the spa altogether. Little did everyone know was that I had returned a few weeks ago as Jun was outside overseeing the cows that were busy bedding down for the night. The sight of the black and white animals were more than enough for her to be content with her dairy as she saw a machine coming towards the cowpiles as they were scooping them up from the grass. It was a calm night as Jun was going home to the main house in her castle. Just as she was about to do so, she heard the sound of a man yelling as she sprinted towards an alley where several buildings were housed at.

When she got there, she saw something in the shadows as it left after being there for a brief moment. In that brief trouble tht she would see afterwards, she saw a man dead in the alley as he was emaciated with nothing but his clothes that became too big for him. It was something that she never expected to see before as she had to report to someone directly soon, for this wasn't the very end of what would happen next. Just as she was about to return, she saw something fly in the distance as it was a ridgeback dragon that was landing next to the castle gates. She feared worst things as she went outside to see the dragon up close, only to find that it was none other than one of Shion's two familiars that came and went so far.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said to the ridgeback dragon as it stayed firm.

"I had a feeling that a _pishtaco_ would come here without noticing," sid the dragon.

"Wait…, you're Donna, aren't you? Still, you're long away from your home on Westeros, but your timing is bad."

"Even though I can't fit in your castle, but I must warn you that the _pishtaco_ you saw can't be taken lightly."

"I know about what I saw now when I noticed one of the villagers dead and he was getting to be overweight with all the cakes and cookies he's been eating until he became emaciated in an alleyway."

"I'm just giving you the heads-up 'cause I'm no stranger to those things due to the fact that I noticed one at a health spa once during the Elder Days. Believe me, having your fat sucked out of you ain't fun and the monster that's been hiding in plain sight can't hide forever."

"I'll send word to Ginryu about this. As for _you_ , you're gonna have to report to Shion about this very soon..."

"Still, you better watch out for the _pishtaco_ because it's not the type that you can let get away so far."

Jun saw the dragon depart as she returned to her homestead. When she was overseeing the daily duties of the villagers getting ready for bed, she saw another victim dead as it was a woman who became emaciated the same way like the man in the alleyway. It was hell in her homestead as she had to do something very soon, for the threat that Donna told her was hiding in plain sight, but had to be found eventually…

* * *

I was up and alert as I was seeing the twins play in the grass. The spring air warmed up as I couldn't get enough of it so far. With the restoration effort going in full swing, we were ready to see Kanto Village rising once again as we weren't about to give up on the dignity that we all had as a whole. When I noticed a courier arriving to give me a letter, I opened it up as it was registered to me eventually. The message came from Jun as she was telling me of the incidents that occurred in the latter parts of her homestead last night. The letter's message proved to be something that needed to be clarified first as I scooped up the twins and went towards the main house where I noticed several more townsfolk returning to their homes with their families in tow. Life was slowly returning to normal as we all were getting the legwork done so far, for we weren't about to fade away just yet.

By the time I entered inside of the main house with the twins, I noticed Reiko and the other children in the kitchen as they were busy making sandwiches for lunch. Even Kanna was happy as she couldn't get enough of being taught by everyone who knew how to cook and prepare meals for everyone, for she always had a streak of hope within her. In that moment, I noticed Carly getting up on a stool as she was wanting to make a sandwich of her own despite her age.

"Carly, no," said Kanna worriedly. "You can't make a sandwich like that..." She notices her getting into the loaf of bread as she brought out a jar of peanut butter and a jar of strawberry jam. "The last time you tried to make a sandwich, you fell down and started crying."

"I wanna make one just like everyone else," she wailed. "I want peanut butter and strawberry jam on my sandwich!"

"Children, please don't fret," said Reiko worriedly. "I'm sure that Carly wants to be brave like the rest of us."

"Speaking of brave…," I said as I showed a letter with the Kanzaki seal on it. "Jun's got a monster problem in her homestead."

"Who's Jun?" asked Kanna.

"Jun Kanzaki is the older sister of Ippei Mitani and the proprietess of her homestead after her husband's passing. Still, the loss of her brother was troubling, but she's not about to give up hope on what she believes in."

In that moment, I saw Reiko take the letter from my hand as she read the news about what was going on in Jun's homestead. The news about a _pishtaco_ hiding in plain sight became a problem as we all had to come to terms and go there to see what was going on. I remembered going to Jun's homestead as I once had to adhere to the social scene after all the pressure coming from Dean and the Review Board at the time. Right now, an emergency was looming as I had to look into what was going on in the making, for it was vitally urgent into doing so.

"Auntie Jun's got a lot on her plate, Sammy," said Reiko. "I hope that the monster that she talked about in the letter didn't hurt her..."

"If Jun's in trouble, then we'll do our best to save her," I said. "While we're at it, we'll probably go for a spa session from the Blue Iris as well."

It was agreed that Reiko and I were most likely to be going over to Jun's homestead as the time to deal with the situation at hand was in much dire need of our attention. The very return to her homestead was a treat for the eyes as I rushed towards my office and dug for the coupons that were distributed from the Blue Iris. In that notion, I saw that the coupons were intact as I picked them up and left my office with such haste. It was my first time to be in the social scene in such a long time as I was about to go with Reiko by my side. Just as I was about to go towards my room, I noticed Dirk standing in my way as he was eager to go along for the ride.

"So, you're going to Jun's homestead, aren't you?" he said.

"It's not just for pleasure, but there's a monster in plain sight that's been hiding there," I said.

"Then I'll come with you..."

"No..., your job is to stay put and help Cynthia and the others first."

"But I turned twelve a week ago..."

"You may be young, but this trip to Jun's homestead is for me and Reiko alone. Ever since the relief effort, we've been busy tending to the twins and other things. And just two days ago, I had to put up with General Arbogast of all people."

"General Arbogast? According to Dean, the guy's a douchebag after what he did to you in the ramen stand 'cause Castiel told me everything."

"Still, you have a responsibility to look after the younger children while I'm gone, alright? Besides, you have to set an example about being a big brother to all of them."

"Let him go, Sam," said Cynthia as she was standing next to Dirk. "The kid's on the cusp of manhood, but he's no stranger to dealing with threats that signal a problem. Hell, he even told me about how he shoved a Thule guard off the railing once."

I was no match for Dirk and his intuitive approach as I decided to make it a family affair after all. With Cynthia watching over the house, she noticed the other three children running after me as they were most likely to be going on a trip with us. In the end, the motive of family trumped my alone time with Reiko as we were all going towards Jun's homestead in one fell swoop. It was a mission and a family outing at the same time as we were all heading out of Kanto Village for a while, but we would soon be back after this...

* * *

Shortly after our departure to Jun's homestead, Cynthia was on business as she noticed Gethig arriving here to help out in the relief effort to restore Kanto Village to full. Like the rest of us, he was on board into having his reputation restored as he most likely to be doing repair work in some of the buildings throughout the town. When he was about to get started on the work that was put in front of him, he noticed a newspaper clipping on the ground as he picked it up gingerly. The words, "Ailnoth arrives," in bold black letters raised red flags as Gethig was concerned about what he heard from Gadreel back in the Order's main headquarters earlier.

"I take it that you're interested into looking into what Ailnoth does, don't you?" said Cynthia as she was walking towards Gethig. "From what Reina said, Ailnoth is a Knight of Hell that survived the onslaught from Cain in the Elder Days"

"Is _that_ what Ailnoth is?" he asked.

"According to the higher-ups, Ailnoth was last spotted on the outskirts in which he butchered a vampire nest who lived and partied at an old farmhouse. Still, he's very crafty when it comes to dealing with his enemies, only to have one survive to get the message out to those who are listening."

"As for this Cain he survived from..., is he a Knight of Hell like him?"

"Cain was the first Knight of Hell after he killed his brother, Abel, who was in fact being seduced to go towards Lucifer's side under the guise of the Terran God. Even though Cain did away with his brother, the price he paid was a mark that was a symbol of the Darkness. It was a terrible burden for Cain to bear, but once he tried to abandon his need to keep the Mark on his arm sated, his subordinates retaliated in which his second-in-command, Abaddon, knew about his marriage to Cordelia, only to possess her and forced him to kill her in the end. Rage filled him once again in which he went towards his former subordinates with the First Blade in his hand and killed most of them, but Abaddon was nowhere to be found. As for Ailnoth, he was left alive to give the other demons in Lucifer's service that he wouldn't be tolerated ever again. After that, Cain lived a quiet life in which he even got rid of the First Blade in the process."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"From the biblical scholars who read from writings of the Terran God, Cain was known all over the galaxy as the Father of Murder. His presence throughout the ages have brought fear to most angels and demons all over the cosmos, only to see his mark plastered on the ships that Abaddon brings her army of obedient demons."

"And what happened to this Abaddon?"

"Abaddon went into hiding after the fall of Severin last year. As for Ailnoth, on the other hand, he's not the type of person that can be taken lightly, for his presence is the most dangerous one indeed."

Gethig was stunned to hear such talk from Cynthia as he was fearing the worst about what he heard about the Knights of Hell. As for the presence of Ailnoth, however, the survivor of Cain's massacre wasn't about to be going down until he up and went to reclaim his throne in the end...

* * *

Later on in the day, we were riding on a train as we were going towards Jun's homestead as planned in this outing. With the twins dressed up in bigger clothes that fit them, they were staring out the window as they were in good hands with Dirk and the other children. The train ride was a breeze as we were all enjoying this moment of fun since the exile to Shiganshina nine months ago. It was also a great way to visit friends and family as we stopped at a train station that was near the Kanzaki homestead. By the time we all got out, we saw Jun standing in front of us as she couldn't wait to see us in such a long time.

"Auntie Jun!" cried Reiko as she hugged her warmly. "It's been a long time since we last saw you!"

"Reiko..., you've changed since you had those two little stinkers in tow," she said as she saw the twins stare at her. "Oh, aren't you two the most precious little things that ever came on the planet! You two have gotten so big, but you have a long way to go before you reach school."

"Careful, the blond-haired one's a hair puller," said Kanna. "He mainly grabs at Sam's hair all the time every time he picks him up."

"You're quite the curious one, I take it."

"Jun, these children here are my wards for the time being," I said as I was seeing the other three standing in line. ""The two Draaza children are Gyatso and Kanna. You already know Carly with her ball of energy there."

"And she's quite the baby there among the older kids... It's a godsend that the Terran God gave you His blessing to look after those kids, especially little Carly after what she went through when she lost her parents last year. Still, let's go towards the homestead. I've got ice cream for the kids."

"Alright!" cried Carly as she sprinted further away from us.

We followed the young Cat Sidhe girl as we were in familiar territory. The atmosphere of the Kanzaki homestead didn't change as we saw the scattered dairy cows munching on grass and wild alfalfa. The children never expected to see so many cows all over the place as they decided to look at them for a little bit. As for me and Reiko, however, we had the twins and Carly in tow as we followed Jun to a very unsettling sight in which we noticed Shisui standing next to something under a blanket, but the clothes next to it were too big for what was under there.

"What's under that blanket?" asked Carly.

"Not another one...," said Jun as she sprinted towards the victim on the ground.

"Reiko, take Carly and the twins to Jun's main house," I said. "This crime scene is no place for small children."

"Come on now, little one," she said as she held onto Carly's hand. "We need to go somewhere else while Sammy and Auntie Jun look into this case a little further."

I saw Reiko and the younger children leave to the main house as Jun and I were staring at the victim who was the third one from a string of attacks that occurred here since last night. When we got there, we noticed an Orcress with white hair and green eyes dressed up in traditional clothing seeing this as she never expected something like this come to light before until now.

"That's the third one down who used to be like a blob, but now he's like an emaciated supermodel," she said. "Whoever's been attacking fat folk need to be stopped before something else happens on the spot. It's like what that dragon who flew all over the place when she told tales about how she once went to a health spa to lose a few inches, only to have some fat sucked out of her in intervals."

"This isn't the first time this has happened," I said as I saw the victim's body being carted away.

"That's the third victim so far...," said Jun. "I'm sorry that I invited you to come at a bad time, Sam..."

"Don't worry about it..." I notice a brochure with the Blue Iris logo on it as I picked it up. "Jun..., our perpetrator who has been draining the fat from the victims could be one of the workers from a familiar establishment here."

"We need to go and see what's in the Blue Iris anyway. Still, the last time you were there, it was calm, but this time, there's something not quite right about what's been going on here."

"No way...," said Shisui as he saw me in person in quite a long time. "Sam's back?!"

"He is, but he's here to find a monster here in the castle."

"Is it the one who kept draining overweight Terrans who live here?" Jun nods. "Then you better go find it before another overweight victim dies from such horror."

And so, we were on a monster hunt as we were most likely to be hunting down the monster who has been draining the fat off from the overweight population that came and went so far. As for the Orcress who found the victim, however, she was harboring an agenda of her own as she was on the hunt for the same thing, for the monster that was lurking all over the homestead was still at large and still hungry...

* * *

Jun and I were at the Blue Iris as we entered inside of the establishment that was there since my last visit. The place was different as we saw the same masseurs and masseuses doing their work to alleviate the stressors of those who were wanting a nice spa treatment. Still, everything was the same so far in this place as we noticed a woman dressed in a blue kimono black apron emerging from one of the spa rooms. She was quiet, but kind as she was most likely to be doing her work like the rest of the employees here.

"I take it that you're Sam Winchester," she said. "Nearly two years ago, you decided to come here during your convalescence just to abide by the wishes of the higher-ups of the Order, didn't you?"

"And the reputation of the Blue Iris is spot on," I said. "As for what happened early this morning, another victim was found the same way as the other two from last night."

"I'm so sorry about this..."

"You better do an inspection so far if you come up to any leads because the victim had a brochure of the Blue Iris on it when he died," said Jun. "So far, we're dealing with a _pishtaco_ that's been draining the fat from its victims. If any further overweight person decides to come here, I suggest that you send him or her away for their protection."

"I'll see to it whenever I get done with my work, Lady Jun."

And so, we left the Blue Iris as we were on our way to the main house all over the Kanzaki homestead. Little did we know was that Dirk was hiding in the distance as he was curious about what goes on in the Blue Iris so far. When he decided to hide in the vents without detection, he was looking at the clientele being massaged and pampered in this establishment as they were in full contented bliss in this place. By the time he crawled to another room, he noticed the same woman from earlier as she was ready to see to a client, who was complaining about her weight fluctuating from time to time. This was something that he never expected to see before as he noticed the woman that Jun and I saw earlier place glass cups on her back. It was the usual thing for a spa center until Dirk noticed the woman's mouth opening up to reveal an unsettling sight coming out of it in which she used it on the client's back to suck the fat from the cupped spots.

Dirk had never seen anything like it before as he saw the extending lamprey return into the woman's mouth before exiting through the roof. Just as he was about to tell me about it, he was dragged away from the Blue Iris as he was spotting the Orcress who witnessed the death of the third victim earlier, for her agenda was against what was lurking in plain sight and passed as a normal person. The very appearance of her made him feel afraid as she was filled with the most possible weapons that were used for hunting monsters who attack the innocent without warning.

"You've seen the _pishtaco_ in action, haven't you, boy?" she said to Dirk as she drew out her sword that was forged with ethereal metal and silver. "Everyone knows that no overweight folk aren't safe from one of _them_."

"You're talking about that woman at the Blue Iris, aren't you?" he said. "From the looks of it, you're a hunter with all the trimmings to hunt down the big bads who prey on the innocent..."

"My name is Zevayya Orguz and my clan from Maugrim are known for what you call 'saving people, hunting things, and the family business.' All I want is to track down the monster who did away with some of the Terran tourists who came and went from Orguz lands only to end up dead from such a menace like the one you saw in the Blue Iris."

"I saw her cupping one lady's back while sucking some of the fat off of her body. The thingy from her mouth is what sucks it out in intervals."

"A _pishtaco_ has super strength, but one weakness and that's silver just like what happens to lowerlings and werewolves when they touch at the metal in question. Sooner or later, your guardian will come there again the second time with Jun just for inspection of the workers involved. By the time they get to the last one, they'll lead me to the one who's been chewing the fat around here."

Without warning, Dirk and Zevayya heard a sound of a woman screaming as they left the Blue Iris and ran towards an alleyway in which they spotted a man who had the same lamprey from his mouth after draining the fat from his victim who was dead on the scene. At that moment, they got the jump on the man who passed as human as he was pinned by a net that was thrown to keep him from escaping. Both of them were facing the man who drained his victim of her fat as he was cornered due to the net that kept him against the wall.

"So, you're the one who's been chewing the fat, haven't you?" said Dirk. "It's a shame that you had the gall to come here to Alecrast just to feed on the obese folk just to pig out on a daily basis."

"You got nothing on me, _gato_ ," said the man as he was struggling to get free. "There are more of us present every time we smell the scent of fat in the air."

"And what about your girlfriend who works at the Blue Iris? She's like _you_ , a menacing _pishtaco_ like yourself," said Zevayya as she drew out her knife towards the man that was pinned. "I've been looking for those like you for feasting on not only on the locals with weighty dilemmas, but some of the Terrans who ended up dead in your peckish crusade."

"We feed on fat just to survive just like the Leviathans who feast on everything else."

Without warning, the captured man in the net opened up his mouth to reveal the lamprey from it as Zevayya used her knife to cut it off with. By the time she stabbed him in the chest, he was dead as she untangled the net the moment he slumped onto the ground. Dirk had never seen anything like it before as he had to get me right away, for this incident had literally took the cake so far.

"That was totally brutal...," he said as he slumped to his knees.

"You're a hunter now, boy," said Zevayya. "In this mode of profession, we're not supposed to have a normal life so far."

"But I'm not a hunter. I'm just a kid who's about to be on the cusp of manhood, but I'm also a member of the Order of Letters as well."

"There you are!"

Gyatso and Kanna caught up to Dirk as they weren't too happy with him for leaving earlier. When they noticed the dead _pishtaco_ on the ground earlier, they were worried as they never seen anything like it before in their innocent lives. Still, all three with Zevayya were most likely to be going up against the _pishtaco_ in the Blue Iris as they had to expose it in front of me and Jun before it was too late.

"What's _that_ on the ground and why is that guy dead for no reason?" asked Gyatso.

"That guy was a _pishtaco_ ," said Dirk. "Zevayya knows all about them because of the fact that they have a way of sucking the fat out of Jabba the Hutt for just their peckish problem."

"Does Sam know about this?" asked Kanna. "From what I heard, he's been looking for you after he sensed you at the Blue Iris earlier."

"It's true," said Gyatso. "He said for you to go to the main house of Miss Jun's house before anything else happens."

"And what about that _pishtaco_ in there?" said Dirk. "We all know that she's still crawling around in the Blue Iris sucking the fat off of her unsuspecting clients."

"I'll handle the one in the Blue Iris," said Zevayya. "Besides, this hunt is not for small children like yourselves. You are all still children so far, for you have so much to connect to before you grow up into such a dangerous environment like that."

"Be careful in there..."

And so, Dirk and the others left towards the main house of the Kanzaki homestead as Zevayya was on her way to the Blue Iris as planned. Her grudge against the infamous _pishtacos_ were far to the extreme as she wanted them to be gone from Jun's homestead as soon as possible. This was her job as a hunter to find and track any monster down as the _pishtaco's_ days were numbered so far...

* * *

Reiko was waiting for us to return as she was in the main house with Carly and the twins. The news about a _pishtaco_ running around in the streets was troubling enough as there would soon be a relief in the form of those who were coming after them. Just as she was about to put the twins down for a nap in the playroom with Carly drawing in a coloring book, she noticed a strange man dressed in odd clothes as he was someone who was reborn from the Elder Days. The very appearance of him worried her as she was protecting the twins from further harm in which he was someone who could be menacing at times. The man who had long hair to his shoulders and a matching beard also had a cybernetic arm on his right side as it took over the lost limb that was taken from him long ago. He was here to give my wife a warning as he was looking for the new threat that showed up in the outskirts two days ago.

"I mean you no harm, Lady Reiko," he said to her. "All I'm here for is to give a message to your husband."

"Who are you?" she asked as she was still in protective mode to Carly and the twins.

"I'm what the higher-ups of the Order of Letters call the Father of Murder and I'm here to silence the one that got away."

"'Father of Murder...?' You're the one known as Cain..."

"Yes and I'm also the first Knight of Hell who was betrayed by my own subordinates, only to have them killed at my own hand with the First Blade in it. You know of Abaddon who was resurrected a hundred years ago? Well, you now know _me_ because of the fact that I'm looking for the one named Ailnoth, who I left alive to give the higher-ups in Hell a message not to come looking for me."

"You're looking for Ailnoth to do away with him, aren't you? From what I heard from Reina, he was last seen killing a nest of vampires on the outskirts two days ago."

"Ailnoth was the bastard that told Abaddon about my marriage to the one who saved me, only to have her taken away from me. I should've let him die like the others, but I chose to let him live to send a message to Hell's finest. Now, that he's out and about once again, he'll use his tricks to destroy the Destiny of Worlds that stand in the way of everyone who fears it coming. In the end, Ailnoth never cared for the sympathy of others in which he delivers results in his methods. He already did away with that nest of vampires, only for the last one to get killed by a pair of hunters from who were on business all the way from Gale Canyon. As for my message to give to you, Lady Reiko, you must be prepared to tell your husband that I will be coming for Ailnoth and chop his head off. As for Abaddon and her consort, Hideyono Kuronaga, I'll surely come for _them_ in which I'll take back the First Blade that was stolen from me. Be warned, for the most malevolent danger will be coming soon enough,"

Reiko saw Cain disappear without a trace as she turned around to see Carly and the twins safe from harm. The very fear of him worried her as he was a fearsome man who was hell-bent on revenge against the threat who came here two days ago. Still, she had to warn me about Cain's involvement in his thirst for vengeance as this matter wasn't about to be closed yet...

* * *

Jun and I were back at the Blue Iris as we were doing an inspection with the workers. With a silver spoon in her hand, Jun wasn't about to mess around as she was ready to single out the _pishtaco_ that passed as human while in hiding. She had to find the true culprit in a stack of masseurs and masseuses in this establishment before more innocent people end up dead from the menace that came here in the streets earlier.

"Last night and this afternoon, there had been three victims at the hands of the _pishtaco_ in which we just got word that a fourth one died at the hands of the one who works here in this well-known establishment," she said as she was holding out the silver spoon in her hand. "This spoon is made of silver just like the tips of my pointy ears, not the typical fake ones that didn't phase a lowerling from the Elder Days. When I give you this spoon and you touch it, then the truth will be revealed because _pishtacos_ can't stomach the silver that is used to kill them with."

And so, the inspection began as Jun was letting the staff at the Blue Iris touch at the silver spoon she put out on display. One by one, every staff member touched the silver spoon as they were in the clear so far. By the time Jun reached the end, she saw the woman from earlier as she was ready to touch at the silver spoon, only to feel it burn in her hands. The sting of the silver caused the woman to open up her mouth and reveal the ugly truth out in the open as I noticed Zevayya burst into the place with her knife in her hand. With a slice that cut off the lamprey that the _pishtaco_ had, it was writhing onto the ground as she was dead in front of the staff of the Blue Iris.

"You've got some explaining to do, Zevayya Orguz," said Jun.

"I had to eliminate a threat to your villagers in your homestead," she said. "It's a miracle that I came here to finish off _both_ of them."

"Are you telling me that there were two _pishtacos_ here?"

"The first one killed a fourth one in an alleyway, but his death is swift. As for the woman, she's as good as dead after what she and her cohort did on my clan's lands."

"Orguz?" I said. "I know who your clan is because of the fact that you hunt whatever is targeting the innocent. Still, the life of a hunter will always be a lonely one for one who lets in that lifestyle."

"You're keeping tabs on the same thing who appeared on the outskirts, aren't you, Sam Winchester? I know of this because the demon known as Ailnoth is stopping at nothing to unseat the current King of Hell after Crowley's ouster. As for my own battles, the hunt for other things continue in which I will see that the innocent are protected from harm."

"I heard from Reina about Ailnoth and his lethal methods, for this won't be the last that we hear of the Knight of Hell that appeared to cause havoc."

"Sammy!"

I went out of the Blue Iris as I noticed Reiko sprinting with the twins and Carly in tow. She was worried to the extreme as she stopped in front of me, for she had a message for me. I sensed dread within her as she was also concerned about the safety of the younger children who were with her. When Zevayya emerged out of the Blue Iris, she sensed an ominous feeling in the air as the incident with the _pishtacos_ she was hunting wasn't the only thing that occurred so far.

"Reiko, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sammy, I saw a man appear with a cybernetic right arm on him," she said as she was panting for breath. "He said that he was the Father of Murder in which he would go after the threat that Reina talked about."

"'Father of Murder?' You saw him, didn't you? It's a godsend that he didn't kill you or the younger children, but his intentions aren't for the faint of heart so far."

"I knew it...," said Zevayya as she put away her weapons. "You saw Cain, didn't you?" Reiko nods as she was shaking with fear. "The last time he was seen, he killed the prisoners in Dol-Guldur Prison with his bare hands, but one of them is cybernetic in which it replaced the limb he lost during the Elder Days before he died long ago. Even though he was reborn long ago, he's still dangerous in which he'll never spare his victims the second time he comes around."

"I heard about the biblical lore about Cain killing his brother, Abel, in which he was consumed by jealousy, but the truth was that Lucifer toyed with the further latter to believing that it was God calling to him. It may have been a judgment call for him to pull it off, but he paid the most terrible price by bearing the mark on his arm."

"That mark that Cain once had was a prison for the Terran God's sister, the Darkness. Her malignance and cruelty were the embodiment that was in that mark that was passed down to Cain by Lucifer, only to be transferred to the Dean Winchester of old in the Elder Days. By the time the mark was removed, the Darkness was unleashed once again, but her wrath and tyranny was just the beginning of what was yet to come. With Yukiwa combing the cosmos on the information and literature about the Darkness' wrath in the form of the _Supernatural_ books from long ago, he's snagged a few more to add to his library on Essos. As for the presence of Cain, however, he's there to put an end to the ones who betrayed him in which no one is safe, so I suggest that you be careful on both sides."

Zevayya's warning was a grim reminder of what was yet to come as I had to stand firm into realizing my role in the Destiny of Worlds so far. As for the battle against Ailnoth, however, it was yet a prelude of further malice in the making as this wasn't the end of what was yet to come so far...

* * *

Dirk and the other children returned to the main house as they saw me returning with the rest of the family with Jun and Zevayya following us. He had a feeling that this wasn't the very end of the trouble with Ailnoth as the news he was about to hear was most likely to be the worst. Still, I didn't want anyone else to worry too much as the incident with the _pishtacos_ was over for the time being.

"Did you get it?" asked Dirk.

"It's gone, but we've got bigger problems," said Jun.

"What kind of problems?"

"Cain was there, but he wasn't there to kill Reiko or the other children with her."

"Is it the Father of Murder?" asked Kanna.

"He spared Reiko and the rest us before he left," said Carly. "He kind of looked like Santa Claus, but his metal arm was creepy."

"Let me guess, Cain crawled around as Evil Santa, didn't he?" said Dirk.

"Cain isn't the type to be taken lightly," I said. "As for the battle against Ailnoth, he has a score to settle with him... a very old one..."

"I hope that he doesn't hurt us, Sam," said Gyatso as he was worried. "I also hope that you're safe with us as well because if you weren't there, I would've been in stasis for a long time."

"Gyatso..., I'll be fine for now. As for the family we have, it won't end with blood because of the fact that we have our fair share with trouble..., even me of all people. Cain will never harm us because his opponent will be Ailnoth because of his treachery in the making."

My words about Cain facing off against Ailnoth worried the children as they didn't want either me or Reiko to be put towards further harm. It was something that wasn't about to be taken lightly as the battle against Ailnoth himself was a prelude of the worst in the making. As for the rest of our stay in Jun's homestead, we were making the best of it as we didn't have to worry about any more monsters for the time being, for we were staring at the dairy cows being ushered into the grasslands to graze all the live long...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Reiko and I were seeing the children digging into the ice cream that was on display after their dinner earlier. After all that trouble dealing with a _pishtaco_ earlier, we put it off as we noticed Zevayya standing next to us. Even though her mission to stop the monster from sucking the fat from its victims, she was still onwards to her next job as a freelance hunter in which she was prepared to go for those who harmed the innocent.

"I see that you're leaving," said Jun as she was coming into the dining hall with us. "Looks like you'll be reporting to Shion so far."

"Even though I'm a freelance hunter and a member of the Order of Letters, there will always be further monsters that harm the innocent in plain sight," said Zevayya.

"I see what you mean, but still, evil lurks not only in the monsters and higher beings, but in those who delve in it without pity."

"I heard about Darbus' factory on my homeworld being destroyed, but his followers are still churning out his Master Race in secret. As for the fight against Ailnoth, Sam's going to have to get to bigger lengths in order to challenge him, but he needs more than just his weapons and smarts just to stay in the game."

"Perhaps a trip to Sybil's house will do him good, but her methods into delving into the spirit realm are very strict. As for the matter about Darbus' remaining factories, there will be others who will tear them down at the behest of Ryosuke and Akio respectively. It's a tough job, but we're here for a reason to keep the peace and protect the innocent every step of the way."

Zevayya was ready to go as she left the homestead with dignity and courage. As for the future hunting that would soon follow, there will also be another time that we would meet her once again, for the battle against Ailnoth was there to stay after all. By the time Reiko and I were ready to get a taste of the ice cream on display, we had no problem with it so far as we had fun for the first time in a while. Still, we had a brief moment of happiness, but we also had to be fully prepared for what is yet to come as the factor of dealing with the newest threat would soon be in front of us if we weren't fully prepared in time...

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Food of Destiny

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 3: The Food of Destiny**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kerza was riding on his wolf as he was hunting in the Marshlands for a creature that was last seen in one of the villages feasting on humanoid flesh. By the time he spotted it, the monster was in a clearing as it was none other than a geyser wraith that caused havoc in its wake. With the only weapons of silver and ice on his person, Kerza got off from his wolf as he aimed his crossbow at it in which it fell to the ground. Little did it know was that the silver arrow was tipped with freezing serum as it began to crystallize and crumble into pieces. With the geyser wraith eliminated, Kerza was ready to call it a day as he saw something further into the clearing that raised red flags.

At that moment, he noticed traces of raw power surging from the ground as he saw a small package of Oreo cookies on the ground. He had a feeling that a litterbug was out there as he was ready to pick it up so it wouldn't attract any scavengers. Just as he was about to do so, he saw the package of Oreo cookies growing twice in size as they were now the size of a house. He didn't know what to think as he had to report back to the Elder of the Marshlands immediately, for this trace of raw power was something that could never be ignored one bit...

* * *

 **Many years ago...**

I was out and about in the Marshlands as I was basking in the wilderness for someone at the age of four. Even though I was separated from my family, I wasn't about to give up anytime soon as I saw a patch of strawberries growing in a clearing. My stomach growled as I began to pick at some of the ripe ones while eating them. Even though I was told by Cynthia that eating too much sweet treats could spoil my dinner, I wasn't about to starve out here as I began to rest in a the center of the clearing that I found. With my eyes beginning to close, I was dreaming about the food getting big as my dream was about to come true.

At that moment, my raw power began to surge as part of it bled into the ground in which it was about to make things grow if any form of food came across it. My dream about food getting big as a house was finally realized when I woke up to see the small package of jelly beans that Dean gave me became much bigger as I saw them to be bigger than me. I was ready to get a hold of them as I tore into the package and began to take out a buttered popcorn flavored one that was as big as a mattress. I was ready to eat it right away until I noticed Dad approaching to find me. It was at that moment that he saw me tearing into the jelly bean as I was very hungry after being in the Marshlands for too long.

"Sam, I hate to break it to you, but if you eat too much of that giant jelly bean, it'll spoil your dinner," he told me.

"But, Dad..." I said. "I was dreaming about food getting bigger and this is it..."

"Are you sure of this?" I nodded as I took a bite of the bit of jelly bean in my hand. "Sam, your raw power can't be used to make wishes. It's only made to be a weapon to protect those around you, is that clear?" I nodded downheartedly. "Look, I know that you dreamt of that pack of jelly beans growing to the size of a mattress, but you're gonna have to utilize your raw power in that small body of yours."

"Want some?" I offered Dad a piece of jelly bean. "There's more for everyone here in the Marshlands."

"We'll take some jelly bean bits for us to eat, but the rest of them stay behind, Sam. Besides, I had a feeling that you would disappear from the castle sooner or later."

And so, Dad scooped me up as we took the rest of the jelly bean with us to eat during our excursion in the Marshlands. Still, the factor of my raw power making any form of food grow was highly unlikely as my tale was never the end of what would be yet to come in this debacle of random errors in the making...

* * *

When we got to an inn to stay for the night, Dad was in his room as I was cleaned up from a fresh bath earlier. With some clean clothes I had on, I was happy to be here as I was simply wanting to dream more about food that was the size of houses again. By the time I saw Dad dressed in his nightclothes, he was ready to get to bed as he crawled into the futon that he was sleeping in. By the time I got into my own futon, I began to think of the food that grew into the size of houses as I had a vivid imagination so far. Still, I had to be careful about the imagination that I had as it would soon get out of control if I wasn't careful, for it would soon come to life if that ever were to happen sooner or later.

"Every time I go on a hunt, I see you out and about without your big brother with you," I heard Dad say. "I know that you're starting to be a big boy, but you're too small to be wandering around in vast places."

"But I wanna be brave just like you," I said. "I heard Cynthia telling us about how you hunt monsters to protect people and such and I wanna be a hunter like you."

"Sam, I know that you wanna be a hunter and such, but that raw power that you have can end up making you an easy target. As soon as we get home, you're gonna have to answer to Dean after getting a call from him earlier about you disappearing like that."

"But Dean keeps bugging me and he always teases me about the jewel on my forehead for no reason. I would rather go and play alone than be bothered by him."

"No one prefers to be alone, Sam. If that were to happen, being alone would make one bitter and spiteful towards the people around him or her. In the end, you're gonna have to rely on Dean, your stepmother, and your future half-siblings to help you when you grow up because family is key to the very happiness that is made for you."

I dwelled on Dad's words as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As for the giant food I was dreaming about, I kept imagining away as I was most likely to see it take off in the future, for this would soon be a reality so far...

* * *

 **Present day...**

It was a warming day in the Rokujo Plateau town of Senzaku as Crowley was ready to return to Akatsuki just to return to his job in the teahouse that was about to be built. Even though he was waiting at the train station, he saw a newspaper on the bench as he picked it up carefully. To his shock, he noticed the presence of Ailnoth on the front page of the paper as this was bad news for a former King of Hell to look into. During the time of the Elder Days, he remembered Ailnoth very carefully as he was known as the Master of Shadows back in the day, only to be left alive by Cain to deliver everyone in Hell a message not to track him down. Even though he had enough troubling methods about Kazuo giving him random prostate exams and Milverton taking over his kingdom, he despised Ailnoth for all the main reasons why he refused to stay dead.

"Bloody Ailnoth…," he said as he put the paper down. "You're here to make bad news again, but your timing is bad. Luckily, I'm off the radar, but being a human in plain sight gives me an advantage just to keep myself afloat before you make your mark."

Crowley was going out of the train station as he was on his way to find some extra work for the night before departing. Just as he was about to do so, he noticed a giant bowl of gazpacho soup in front of him as it was on the verge of tipping over. Even though the weather was clear and calm without wind, the whooshing sound of a spaceship coming into the atmosphere caused the giant bowl of gazpacho soup to tip over in which Crowley took the full brunt of the cold dish filled with fresh vegetables and covered him in it. It was troubling for him as he was trying to get towards a public bathhouse to clean up until he slipped and fell with more tomatoey results with a side order of vegetables to go with it.

"Bollocks…," he said as he had gazpacho soup all over him.

The townsfolk didn't know what to think as they saw him drenched in the cold vegetable soup that was in a giant bowl. When the cleanup crew arrived to see what has happened, they were flabbergasted to see the former King of Hell all soaked in the soup that got put on display for no reason, for this wasn't the end of the giant food debacle anytime soon.

"Okay, buddy, let's get you into the bathhouse," said one of the townsfolk as he was ushering Crowley away from the mess. "You sure had a close call when it came to that bowl of cold tomato soup pouring down."

"It's _not_ cold tomato soup…," he said as he was shivering from the impact of the mess. "It's a freezing bowl of… gazpacho soup!"

The townsfolk and cleanup crew were stunned to hear the results of Crowley's rambling as the mess of the gazpacho soup attracted a group of rabbits that were a problem around Senzaku. Even though the affair about the gazpacho soup was over for now, there would soon be no end to the thoughts about giant food anytime soon, for there was a feeling that the debacle was bout to get worse in mind. Little did everyone know was that Nimi was staring at Crowley as he was being sprayed with a garden hose before being taken towards one of the public bathhouses. The look on the former King of Hell's face was more than enough for Nimi to walk towards him in which he was in a gloating mood so far.

"Long time, no see, Crowley," he said. "I bet that your day's gotten much 'souper' these days."

"After being drenched in gazpacho soup, I'm smelling like a Bloody Mary with sriracha sauce put into it," he said as he was sopping wet. "Whatever the phenomenon it's been into, the sightings of giant food is something that trumps my efforts into going towards work instead of going against Milverton."

"You can save your efforts into unseating Milverton at another time. As for the aftermath of Darbus Toller's demise, business with the _Supernatural_ books has been booming around here."

"Have you seen Yukiwa going nuts over one of his findings, known as _The Devil Is In the Details_ yet? The cover art has me dressed out in a onesie while sitting near a Christmas tree."

"I bet that you looked good in a onesie."

"If only I _were_ in a onesie..."

"Let me guess, Kazuo's been keeping tabs on your bottom health by making his staff do one of those random prostate exams, isn't he?"

"Habanero's not the one you can trifle with because of the fact that he's the leader of the Medical Corps. As for the incident with the gazpacho soup, I'd rather clean myself up than smell like a V8 juice cocktail all the live long."

Nimi watched Crowley go towards the public bathhouse as the cleanup effort into picking up what was left of the gazpacho soup that was splattered in the street. Still, the news about the giant food in the form of something dangerous would soon be a reality in the making as this debacle would never be the end of it soon enough...

* * *

I was looking into the secret place as I was planting some seeds for growing crops. The place had never changed as I noticed the trees filled with their buds, but I heard some buzzing all over the messy garden. When I noticed some bees buzzing all over the peach tree, they were plenty of them in droves as I found a large hive growing next to it. It was something that took over that withered tree next to the patch of melons growing as I saw the bees gathering the pollen to create honey. When I began to delve into the hive, I saw plenty of bees returning there as I saw massive honeycombs etched inside of the withered tree. I decided not to bother them for a while as they were doing their work like everyone else until I noticed some of them gathering out a clean pail to fill it up with honey to take.

I never seen such bees doing work for me before as I saw the pail filled up to the brim from the withered tree. It was a godsend that I had honey from the bees as I took the pail back to the main house where I saw Reiko preparing some sweet rolls for snacktime. When she saw the honey in the pail, she never expected me to get it without being stung by bees, but I was unscathed as I set it on the counter for eating and cooking.

"I never expected the bees to give you honey before, but it's too much already," she said.

"There's a huge hive next to the peach tree in which some bees took up residence to make their home in the withered tree next door," I said.

"Come to think of it, I noticed Castiel appearing here after he had a brush with the bees, but he told me about them after he tripped and fell into the stream."

"That's strange for us to hear, but at least he's in the bathhouse getting cleaned up for now."

"Don't forget, the people that are slowly going back to their homes are most likely to be rebuilding their lives with dignity in their hearts, Sammy."

"Mr. Sam!" cried Carly from outside. "The workers are here to see you!"

My work was never done as I rushed outside to see the construction workers standing in front of the path to the main house. They were tired, but they were also hungry from their work as they were just in time for snacktime just to tide them over before dinner. Still, some of them were concerned about what was going on in the town as I had to see it directly, for this was never the end of it anytime soon.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"There's a giant chocolate covered hazelnut wrapped in gold foil that grew to be the size of a house," said one of the workers. "It even had the paper bottom underneath to be put on display."

"A giant chocolate covered hazelnut?"

"It's not all when some of us who came from the Marshlands had a brush with what was in the swamps, but a special clearing made any form of food grow," said another construction worker.

"I'll look into it eventually, but if this is true, then we should be careful when we're dealing with chocolate in warm weather because it can melt."

I left the castle grounds as I followed the construction workers to where the piece of chocolate was at. When we were at the pathway, we saw the large chocolate covered hazelnut in all its glory as it was blocking the town entrance. I examined the piece of sweet delight carefully as I gently pushed it out of the way. By the time I did that, I noticed Valerie's daughters sprinting towards the giant piece of chocolate as they tore through the wrapping and began to grab some pieces of it. Both girls were digging into the chocolate as they were covered in it. By the time some of the construction workers and the townsfolk went towards it, I noticed Valerie with her twin sons in tow as she saw her daughters all covered in chocolate.

"Edith and Clara, you're not getting dessert after dinner," she said to them. "I told you two time and time again that if you eat too much chocolate it will spoil your supper and too much of it can make you two very sick."

"Valerie, your daughters aren't the only ones who are into the giant chocolate," I said.

I noticed the townsfolk getting into the piece of chocolate as they reduced it to the hazelnut that was in the center, but it also got polished off as well. Even though the giant chocolate debacle was over for the time being, I noticed the Impala pulling in as I saw Dean and Kevin coming out of it. They never expected the townsfolk to get a hold of the giant chocolate covered hazelnut in one fell swoop before as the strangest notion about my raw power coming into play became more silly than normal.

"Looks like the townsfolk got their wish when it came to having a chocolate rush," said Dean.

"The construction workers spotted it, but all that's there is the wrapper and paper bottom," I said.

"Did you hear about what happened in the Marshlands?" asked Kevin. "According to Kerza, he spotted a small package of Oreo cookies growing larger to the size of a house."

"You just missed the chocolate invasion."

"If you think that this occurrence is bad, then take a look at what is found in the Marshlands," said Dean as he got out a newspaper with a picture of a the package of Oreo cookies on it. "It's on the front page, but the locals in the Marshlands keep saying that a certain clearing makes different food grow to the size of a house. And that's not all: there's been numerous reports about sightings from a giant blueberry muffin to a huge container of instant noodles."

The notion of food growing to the size of houses brought back a memory as I remembered that time I got lost in the Marshlands many years ago. I even remembered the thought of seeing food growing as the raw power that I had made a package of jelly beans grow one time. In that notion so far, I had a feeling that my wish to grow food was catching up to me. Still, I had to do my job as I was most likely to be getting ready to take a trip to the Marshlands soon enough. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving as they were there for a reason, for Kazuo was in charge of getting to the bottom of what went on so far.

"What's the meaning of this, Kazuo?" I asked. "Don't tell me that you have treatments for upset stomachs on hand, do you?"

"We're not here for the townsfolk, Sam; we're here for _you_ ," he said sternly.

"If something's wrong, then it's our jobs in the Order of Letters to get to the bottom of what's going on so far."

"Your raw power bled into a clearing in the Marshlands in which there had been cases of food growing to the size of houses, especially when it came to those who were running low on supplies."

"You could at least find someone else to test upon instead of me, Kazuo."

"Let me remind you that Kerza had dozens of Oreo cookie jokes being thrown at him after his hunt for a geyser wraith yesterday. Even his brothers were poking fun of him. And to top it off, Crowley, who came back from the Rokujo Plateau, saw a giant bowl of gazpacho soup in front of him in which some of it came spluttering all over him."

"Well, at least it didn't get heated up before it grew to the size of a hot tub," said Dean.

"That's not funny, Dean. As for Sam's predicament, he's going with us for testing and it's _not_ in the same place."

I was dreading the testing facilities that the Medical Corps had in the main headquarters on Drakonus as they were the most complex so far. Still, I had to comply with what was being thrown at me as I was at the mercy of Kazuo and the rest of the Medical Corps so far. I was not too happy with the decision, but I had no say in the matter, for this was something that was about to get out of control if not put into balance carefully...

* * *

By the time I was in the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus, I was being escorted by the Medical Corps as Kazuo led the way due to the room with the red rubber ball that was used to get there for this trip. I never been here to Drakonus before as I noticed Ryosuke and Meg approaching us on the sly. As usual, we were there for the testing as I was about to be put through the ringer once again, for I wasn't too happy with having such experiments done on me for no reason at all.

"What's up, Bullwinkle?" said Meg. "You here to check out the view?"

"It's personal business, Meg," said Kazuo. "Besides, Sam's the only guinea pig that we know so far."

"You pull out all the stops just to bring unwanted testing to your patients, don't you, Kazuo?" said Ryosuke. "You better make it quick because I've been getting reports about illegal activity since Darbus' death and Reinhardt's imprisonment."

"We'll keep this quick, but I have to get back home and oversee the repair work to Kanto Village," I said. "It's not the first time that I've put the ringer and it won't be my last, either."

It wasn't long as I was being taken towards a bathroom to get cleaned up for the testing. In the bathroom area where the hospital wing was at around here on Drakonus, the staff of the Medical Corps were making me uncomfortable as I was unsteady while cleaning myself in the shower. By the time I was finished, I was dressed up in a white robe as I was being escorted towards a sterile room in which there was a scanning machine in the middle of it. Laying down on a bed, I was pulled into it as the Medical Corps were busy scanning my vitals to determine the further readings of the raw power I had all over my body. It was troubling for me as I was starting to feel a bit of claustrophobia creeping up on me as if I was reliving my moment into nearly getting sucked out of the airlock two months ago. I didn't want it to get to me as I was being scanned inside of the scanner I was in, for my brain activity was changing one slow step at a time.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Kazuo over the intercom.

"It's as if I'm stuck in a sausage casing," I said.

"Your brain activity has increased as if your raw power is making you become like a god in your own right."

"I may use my raw power to help people and such, but I'm no god."

"Your raw power made things possible once when you were lost in the Marshlands at four years old. Your father even said that your imagination once grew a small package of jelly beans at the time. The rest of the results will vary, but you need to be careful about this situation at hand."

When I emerged from the scanner, I was up on my feet as I was being escorted by the Medical Corps out of the sterile room. With my clothes cleaned, I took off my robe as I got them on and was ready to leave the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus just to get to my own. By the time I noticed Kazuo leading the way, we were going into the room with the red rubber ball as we closed the door behind us. When we emerged from the room, we were back in my own home on Alecrast as I couldn't wait to get back to work on overseeing the relief effort all over Kanto Village. With my scanning done, I was ready to take a break until I saw Dean and Kevin staring at a giant apple turnover with icing on top of it. The sight of it made Dean's mouth water as he wanted to get into it really badly. Even Magda was stunned to see one of the turnovers she helped Reiko bake become so large that it was almost as large as a small house.

"Looks like that apple turnover was filled with Miracle-Gro," she said.

"This is the best day ever!" cried Dean as he got a piece of the apple turnover in front of him.

"Dean, be careful with that thing. You don't know what else is put into it besides fruit filling, sugar, flour, and other things."

"This turnover is great!" Dean shoved a mouthful as he couldn't get enough of what he dug into in that giant monstrosity. "You really outdid yourself, Magda."

"My mind is out of control..." I said as I stared at the giant apple turnover that Dean got into.

"C'mon, Sam, there's plenty here."

I had a feeling that my thoughts would get out of hand as I went towards the backyard in which Barca was staring at a giant burger slider that was the size of a tool shed. The sight of the slider with small hamburger patty and cheese with a small slice of bacon on top of it was an appetizing approach in front of us as I noticed Castiel sitting on top of the bun digging into the small sesame seed goodness imaginable. It was the strangest day that I had so far as my mind imagining food the sizes of houses and tool sheds were a one time only thing, but I wanted it to end very soon.

"This thinking of giant food is getting out of hand," I said.

"Your childhood thoughts about giant food appearing is a godsend and an omen, Sam," said Castiel as he jumped down and broke off a piece of meat, cheese, and bacon from the slider. "There's no getting around it, for it will last until tomorrow morning when the sun rises at dawn."

"I only thought about bigger food when I was four years old at the time, but when I woke up to giant jelly beans, my thoughts became true."

"Let's hope that this food problem doesn't get out of hand, for the only source is in the Marshlands."

Without warning, Barca jumped on top of the large burger slider as he began to eat the rest of it due to his size. Even though Castiel wanted the huge slider all to himself, he was no match for the warg who got the best of him as he dominated the food piece on display so readily. Even though I was getting tired of seeing food growing to the size of tool sheds, I saw Kerza arriving as he noticed the giant food that was being eaten after he got off from his giant wolf. The sight of the turnover and the burger slider that Barca ate for himself reminded him of the small package of Oreo cookies that grew in the size of a house in the clearing where the Marshlands were.

"There goes the neighborhood," he said as his wolf howled.

"Kerza, we have a problem," I said as I approached him in front.

"If you thought that the pastry and large hamburger was bad, the package of cookies was a lot worse when I saw it grow into the size of a house. Do you know how many milk and cookies jokes I've heard along the way? Plenty, but recently, Koryo was complaining about a disturbance near his ramen stand."

The sound of Kerza's words alarmed me as I sprinted out of the castle and ran towards the pathway to Kanto Village. By the time I got there, I noticed a giant bowl of ramen sitting there as I noticed it there piping hot in all its glory. By the time Kerza got there with his wolf, he was staring at the piping hot bowl of goodness as it was more than enough for me to attempt to cancel out my raw power that was starting to get out of control for some odd reason.

"Sterling's gonna flip when he sees that in front of the ramen stand," he said.

"Now, this is getting monotonous here," I said.

"Has it occurred to you that your imagination is getting out of control lately?"

"It's hell, but I have to deal with it."

At that moment, we noticed several of the townsfolk arriving to see the giant bowl of ramen as it was too much for them. In my point, enough was enough for me as I was thinking out loud by imagining myself to be a giant that towered the town with a pair of chopsticks in my hand. With the townsfolk standing back for safety reasons, I sat down as I began to eat at the bowl of ramen that was on display with fervent results. The taste of the ramen in the bowl made me humble for it as I was eating it all up while slurping up the broth that was made with it. By the time I was finished with it, I reverted back to my normal six-foot-four frame as I conquered this monstrosity that was in front of me and everyone else. The townsfolk didn't know what to think as they noticed me at full capacity with the raw power that I had within me, for I was ready to keep it that way, too.

"Now, _that_ is a ramen bowl that is fit for the gods," said Kerza.

"I had to think of something after all the factor of giant food appearing out of nowhere," I said as I set down the chopsticks in my hand. "Oh, the ramen hit the spot like it didn't believe."

"It's a good call to slurp the ramen, but your raw power is still out of control," said Kazuo as he appeared on the scene. "This phenomenon lasts for twenty-four hours, but in your own predicament, it might last until the next day."

"The next day?! Are you nuts?! This is insane for you to talk about right now!"

"I saw the results on your scan, Sam. Your brain activity is giving off extra traces of raw power in which the very imagination that you once dreamt of has become a reality in the making. The only bet that you have to do is to either keep it under control or get a lobotomy to do so."

"Look! There's a giant peanut butter cup!" cried one of the townsfolk.

"There goes the neighborhood…," I said.

I sprinted towards the sight of it as it was one of those miniature peanut butter cups with the gold wrapper all over it. I never expected it to be here, but it was as I had a feeling that my imagination about giant food would be over the edge so far. In that moment, I saw some of the townsfolk going towards the peanut butter cup as they were unwrapping part of it to reveal the chocolate outside in full force. In that moment, I was ready to go towards the peanut butter cup until I was stopped by Kazuo, who wasn't convinced that my imagination wasn't brought under control.

"You can't bar me from embracing my imagination on the sly, Kazuo," I said.

"Then you give me no choice but to give you a lobotomy," he said.

"Wait, let his imagination run free for the time being," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere.

"This isn't your concern, Castiel. Sam's imagination about giant food has caused enough damage to those who have been through the ringer."

"Although you are resistant to sudden urges in your position as Medic General of the Medical Corps, your primal weakness is in the peanut butter cup in front of you."

Kazuo was unfazed until he noticed some of the townsfolk getting a few bits of chocolate with peanut butter mixed into it. The smell of the sinful confection made him sprint to the piece of giant heaven as he grabbed a chunk of it and began to eat it. I knew now of Kazuo's obsession of peanut butter cups as he wasn't the type that can go down lightly without a fight over the confection with a chocolate casing all over. Still, my day of avoiding a lobotomy was over for now, but I also had to control my imagination before it got out of hand. In one fell swoop, I began to take charge of the imagination that my raw power fueled as I was ready to put my foot down.

Even though I did so, I saw the townsfolk seeing the peanut butter cup disappear before it was polished off as they were disappointed in its vanishing. Still, I had to keep it under control as I wasn't about to let my abilities get out of hand anytime soon. By the time I was about to get home, I noticed a giant chocolate covered cherry standing in my way as I had a feeling that my imagination about food being the size of houses and tool sheds was getting more monotonous than normal. In other words, enough was enough as I used my raw power to suppress my huge thoughts in order to make the chocolate covered cherry disappear before anything else got out of control. It was my reason to keep things from getting out of hand until I spotted Nimi standing in front of me as he punched me in the face in which I fell to the ground. He was not too happy with me for trying to suppress the raw power that I had as I felt that it was getting out of control due to the giant food getting out of proportions.

"You're suppressing your raw power again?!" he yelled. "What kind of fucking fruitcake _are_ you to do so in which you're condemning the universe for it?!"

"The thoughts of me thinking of giant food has gotten out of control," I said as I got up on my feet. "I can't just stand by and allow more calamities in the form of giant burgers and turnovers to be appearing out of nowhere."

"Didn't you hear Yashamaru telling you almost three months ago that you and your raw power is connected on a much bigger scale that can tip the scales in the balance? It's like with the long hair in which if it's cut, then a calamity will occur. It's just like the giant food that's been popping up lately and that includes the gazpacho soup that fell on Crowley."

"But it's getting out of control, Nimi. You know that I can't just go around and simply just think of giant bowls of ramen or bits of chocolate like that. It's just wrong and I should've dreamt of something else when I was younger."

"If you did that, then you're condemning the universe for not using your raw power for a while. It's like when you refused to use it out in public after Darbus imposed that bogus bounty on your head the moment you took off to Shiganshina almost ten months ago. It's not you or your friends and family that depend on the raw power to get people out of a bind, it's the rest of the galaxy that are rooting for you, so I suggest that you get with the program and let it all out. I know that it's a bitch just to keep it bottled up, but this notion about you dreaming up giant burger sliders and chocolate candies are just what is about to come forth in hindsight. Your raw power is shifting your ass towards being the status of a god, but you're afraid of what would happen next. And no, you're _not_ gonna get a fucking lobotomy 'cause Kazuo would invoke the further wrath of God's Heavenly Host in a heartbeat. First and foremost, you gotta step up to the plate if you're gonna be utilizing what's in your body in which it's the most powerful weapon that can even put Ailnoth in his place if need be..., but you gotta have faith in yourself or else you'll not only be dooming yourself, but everyone else in the galaxy as well."

Nimi's words were clear as he wasn't about to let me slide after trying to suppress the raw power that I had within me, especially when it came to having my thoughts of giant food appearing in front of me like that. By the time it reached almost one in the afternoon, I was starting to get hungry as I couldn't wait to try a cinnamon roll that would soon be baking in the oven. When I returned back home to the castle grounds, I noticed a cinnamon roll that had cream cheese icing on it as it was the same size as the burger slider that Castiel and Barca got into. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko coming out of the main house to see the cinnamon bun put out on display as she didn't know what to think.

"There goes the neighborhood again," I said.

"I never seen a cinnamon roll that big before, but it's so tasty," said Reiko as she tore off a piece of it and gave it to me. "Here, Sammy, you should try it before the townsfolk eat it."

"It tastes pretty good..." I was eating at the piece of cinnamon roll as I couldn't get enough of it. "As usual, my imagination has its perks, but after being fueled by my raw power, there's a ton of possibilities that are there to stay."

I was finishing up my cinnamon roll piece as I noticed that Dean and Kevin were staring at us the moment they spotted it on sight. They were going forth as they were tearing into the cinnamon roll just like us while eating the sweet strips of dough that were on it. Even though the giant food debacle was not as bad as perceived to be, I couldn't get enough of what was going on so far as I tore into another piece of the cinnamon roll in front of me. The sight of it was heaven as I even noticed a blob of cream cheese frosting dropping another piece of it that I tore off.

"This is the best thing that ever happened since the relief effort came to Kanto Village," said Kevin as he tore off another piece of cinnamon roll. "The giant food is amazing, but it won't last long."

"I got word that my imagination is connected to the galaxy in many ways than one," I said as I was feeling where Nimi punched me earlier. "I even had some sense knocked into me after what happened so far."

"It's like you tried to suppress your raw power and not expose it out to the public during your exile on Shiganshina, but at least Nimi made his point by clocking you."

"I know how it feels..."

"Hey, Sammy!" cried Dean as he was tearing into the cinnamon roll. "This roll is heaven on the ground!"

Without warning, I saw Castiel appear out of nowhere as he grabbed me in which we teleported towards the Marshlands directly. The scenery of it was vague as I found myself in a childhood memory that took me back to being four years old at the time. Still, the place was teeming with swamp life as we noticed a lone alligator passing by, for we ignored it and set off towards a familiar place from my youth. I saw the clearing out in the open as it was glowing with raw power that spilled over all over the surrounding ground. I never expected it to be filled with such intensity before as I walked closer towards it.

"Do you finally see what you made here?" asked Castiel.

"I've been here before...," I said. "It's where I got lost once."

"Your thoughts of food growing to the size of houses and tool sheds have once became a reality before, Sam, for the first results of it were into fruition already."

I walked towards an old package of jelly beans as they were the same size as they are today. Still, they were there, but eaten by various insects and other animals in the Marshlands as I noticed several dragonflies buzzing over the nearly eaten jelly beans. This was my handiwork as I also felt guilty for my mistakes, but I had to own up to them sooner or later. I was ready to make the old jelly beans disappear until I was stopped by a High Elf with navy hair and purple eyes. He was concerned about the safety of the flora and fauna here in the Marshlands as he wasn't about to let me use my raw power to fix the mistake I made.

"You shouldn't do that, Sam," he said. "If you did that, then there would be no dragonflies here."

"I take it that you're the Elder here in the Marshlands," I said. "Still, I made this mistake and I'm correcting it so there won't be any consequences afterwards."

"Do you know how many years this place went without dragonflies? It was longer before you came here as a small child with a small package of jelly beans that grew to the size of a house. And there weren't any flies for the frogs and lizards to eat until now, for if you didn't put those here, there wouldn't be no further life here to thrive in the Marshlands."

"Are you saying that my old jelly beans were a godsend?"

"That package of jelly beans that was left behind became a treat that attracted the return of the dragonflies that were once wiped out during the Galvanic Uprising long ago. For years, this place's ecosystem was in tatters, but luckily, you brought back the dragonflies that were once scarce after the Galvanic Uprising. It's been ages since they returned, for the omen in the form of a small child with jelly beans made it possible in the end."

I was seeing the many dragonflies and normal flies buzzing all over what was left of the jelly beans as I noticed some frogs jumping towards them with ease. When I noticed the frog extend its tongue out to a normal fly, it ate it as it hopped off to further surroundings. I never expected to see anything like this before as the High Elf who oversaw the Marshlands had his reasons to keep his land filled with the same ecosystem that needed to be balanced for the rest of its days. By the time Castiel returned me back home, I noticed Kazuo standing in front of me as he was considering to do the lobotomy on me after all that has happened, but I would soon refrain from doing so.

"So, are you ready to proceed with the lobotomy?" I asked.

"I changed my mind on it after getting word from Neil Jacobson from the Marshlands earlier," said Kazuo. "It seems that your raw power within you is connected to many things that became a godsend after all that talk of the dragonflies returning to that place."

"I see what you mean..." I noticed Dean on top of the cinnamon roll as he was covered in cream cheese frosting. "It seems that a lot of good came out of what I put on display so far..."

"The raw power within you had caused a return in the Marsh dragonflies that were on the verge of extinction once. Now, that they've returned, the ecosystem in the Marshlands has maintained its much needed balance so far."

I was seeing the fun coming from everyone as they were going at it with the cinnamon roll on display. Still, I didn't complain for the rest of the day as my thoughts were a symbol of my reasons to bring happiness to those who needed it the most. It was fleeting, but I had my moments become part of the galaxy in which it was intertwined with destiny till the end...

 **To be continued...**


	4. Memories in the Dark

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 4: Memories in the Dark**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since the giant food debacle as I was in my office getting looking into the possible sightings of Ailnoth so far. Even with the rest of the Order on high alert, the hunt for Ailnoth was on both sides of the spectrum in which Cain was also hunting after him. By the time I was on my way to bed, I heard the sound of chains rattling as I put them off as a hallucination in my head. I couldn't let it bother me until I saw a chain spring from the ceiling with a meathook attached to it. I was trying to shut it away from my mind until I noticed something piercing my entire back and stringing me upwards from the floor. The pain of the meathooks caused me to scream as I return to reality the moment I fell to my knees. The sheer terror frightened me as I felt worried about the future that was slowly being stripped away from me. In that moment, I remembered the harsh words that Reinhardt told me during our duel as they were a cluster of mortal reminders about the childhood that I left behind before going to Gehenna in my youth.

" _I know all about your raw power, Sam. You may use it to protect the people around you, but can you even bring yourself to terms with the lost childhood that was taken away from you? You had all that time to keep everything you had in you, only for Sylvanus to have it ripped away from you just to sit in the dark over the years! It's the bitter truth, but you won't come to terms with the past things you had before the funeral of John Winchester! In the end, you'll always be the same broken man that is often preoccupied with burdens and misery, only to make you more bitter than happy!"_

The scathing words unnerved me as I remembered all the harsh memories of being on Gehenna over the years. At that time, my childhood ended at age eight and my time as an obedient servant began until adulthood. Still, there were times that I was alone, but I had one saving grace in the form of Dean, who was there with me as he stood up for me during our years in the fort on Gehenna. I never had anything else other than a room with a bathroom that had a clawfoot tub in it. I never had anything else but books to read just to keep me sane all the live long. Still, the banishment from the fort not only put me out into the bitter cold of the planet, but it set me free from Sylvanus' cruelty in which I tasted freedom for the first time in a while.

At that moment, I went outside to think as I saw the presence of fireflies buzzing in the trees. I was calm, but the memories of enduring Sylvanus' anger and wrath were a double-edged sword that refused to go away. In the end, I would never forgive the man who caused me such suffering during my youth as I wasn't about to show respect for him in the afterlife, either. I was free from him and that was all that mattered as I had my own course to pilot in the form of both Ippei and Colchuvar, who taught me so much to stand my ground, but both of them were in Heaven after their passings. I praised them for that as I was ready to go back inside to catch some sleep. Just as I was about to do so, I stopped briefly as I heard the sound of a hellhound approaching. The sound of its growls and terror unnerved me as I noticed Mara appearing out of nowhere while standing in front of me. She was not too happy with what I was thinking about as she was ready to do her worst on me.

"What's going on, Mara?" I asked. "Why do you bring your hellhound here?"

"You know why, Sam," she said. "Your anger and resentment towards Sylvanus is too much in which you refuse to foster forgiveness towards him."

"Isn't Sylvanus in Heaven?"

"No…, he's in Hell, but _you'll_ soon take his place if you don't swallow your pride and offer forgiveness to him."

"No matter what you try to tell me, Sylvanus will _never_ be forgiven. Ever since my father was killed, Dean and I were forced to go to Gehenna just to face the full brunt of what the bastard doled out and I got the worst of it. The only thing that kept me from going insane was the knowledge of books I had with me. I know that I would go back in time to reverse the damage by running away long ago, but that ship has sailed."

"If you don't even try to foster an effort to forgive Sylvanus, then you leave me no choice..." Mara goes forth into allowing the invisible hellhound to charge towards me. "Sic him, boy!"

The invisible hellhound was going towards me as it ripped my legs to shreds. By the time I felt it attempting to finish me off, it was stopped by a bullet from a shotgun as Sybil stood in front of me. The old woman knew Mara very well as she was no stranger to dealing with bad behavior like that, for she wasn't about to let me die here with my legs in shreds from the hellhound's attack. I was in pain as I got up on my feet, but the presence of the hellhound made it difficult for me to remain sane after such a brutal attack.

"Back away, Sybil," said Mara. "This business is between me and Sam."

"So, you're forcing him to endure the terrors of Hell even when he refuses to forgive Sylvanus for his cruelty towards him?" she said. "You're no different than your new master, Milverton, who has been cementing his status as the new King of Hell."

"Sam must swallow his pride and hurt if he is to move forward to becoming the Destiny of Worlds that everyone asks for. And if he doesn't do so, his soul will be going towards Hell…, or perhaps Lucifer's cage and we all know how the Prince of Darkness gets lonely when being in there..."

"You better watch your mouth, Mara. You can't just force it on him by sending him to Hell for not forgiving his aggressor. And another thing, his past self was no stranger by staying in your Dark Father's cage for a year and six months that left him scarred after the wall in his mind fell down."

"And what about Sylvanus? Every day, his soul is decaying in his cell and some of the demons in charge are getting fed up with the stench that's been in there. Still, everyone _must_ forgive their aggressors and abusers or else they won't be able to go to Heaven, but to Hell and swift judgment will be put upon those who have past resentment towards them. It's not my way of doing things, it's also the will of God Himself who decides the fate of those who refuse to foster forgiveness in their hearts and Sam's the primal example for not forgiving Sylvanus for his abuse over the years."

"And you say that Sam deserves to take the express bus to Hell? That's a load of warg piss and you know it. Still, I'll deal with the matters about Sam not forgiving Sylvanus for the abuse he endured, but if you even try to take him towards Hell, then I'll have no other choice but to get the Demon Killer from Cletus just to gut you with."

"Have it your way, then; but you have until the next dusk to delve into the memories that Sam had."

"Agreed, but if you even try to take him away to Hell, then the deal's off, is that understood?"

Mara took off in a plume of red smoke as her invisible hellhound got away with only a bullet wound in its shoulder. The determination in Sybil was sharp as she wasn't about to let anyone take me towards Hell too soon. Still, I was fearing the worst as I felt the pain in my legs giving me discomfort after the hellhound attack, but Mara's warning about me going to Hell was a serious one indeed. It wasn't long until Kukiel appeared out of nowhere and saw me in bad shape, for he sensed that Mara meant business in her words so far.

"Looks like Fido didn't run over and play dead," he said as he looked at the wounds on my legs.

"I have to go towards Hell," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"Not with Sybil around..." Kukiel uses his powers to heal my wounds on my legs. "Still, she's pressuring you to forgive the bastard who put you through the ringer, isn't she?"

"If I don't comply, then I'll be sent towards the pit and be strung up with meathooks and chains and I won't be the same, either."

"What a pity…," said Sybil. "Still, you need to go towards a spirit pool to tap into the entry towards Sylvanus and his reasons why he abuses you so, but we gotta do it until dusk. If that time is up, then Mara will rush in and sic Scooby-Doo after your ass, so I suggest that you get the lead out and find an entry to the memories that kept you strained for years on end. It's no joke or debate, but there's no way in hell that you're gonna be stuck in Lucifer's cage all the live long while your body runs around soulless, is there?" I nodded shakily. "Atta boy… Well, let's put this crap on ice before it all hits the fan."

I was ready to face my darkest memories as I couldn't back down on what would be thrown at me this time. Sooner or later, I had to go forth and forgive my aggressor before I end up getting sent to Hell's fiery pit in all its glory. I never wanted to do this, but I had no say in the matter as I had to comply before it was too late…

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I noticed Sybil waiting for me to go near something that I never went to before. The determination in her eyes proved to be something to give focus as we only had a few hours before the sun sets towards dusk. Even though I was dressed and ready to go, I was dreading the concept of going towards Hell as I had to delve into the worst of all memories that I had before leaving the fort on Gehenna two years ago. By the time we got to the station, we saw a train bound for the Winterlands approaching as I got into it with Sybil in tow. When it took off, we noticed Kukiel here in the passenger car with us as we were going to where we needed to get to first.

"Sybil's temple in the Kurosawa Mountains will be the stop to get to," he said. "Besides, her place is one of many spirit gateways that ever existed on Alecrast."

"I've never been to Sybil's temple before, but if I'm about to see the memories that were the worst in mind, then I would be prepared to do so," I said.

"You're tensing up, Sam," she said as she saw me filled with fear. "Very soon, you'll pass through Heinlein and then to my humble abode where the town of Mifune will be. Also, we'll be through the town of Le Guin, which is named after the mountains in Chugoku's capital of Chekiang, so we can relax and enjoy the train ride for a brief moment."

"I just hope that you're right on this one..."

I stared out the window as I was seeing the Winterlands with the snow it mustered over the months that came and went. At that moment, we passed through Le Guin as Sybil predicted as we later went towards Heinlein in which we once escorted the White Lady over there a year ago. By the time we got to the town of Mifune, we stopped at a station as we got off the train and stretched our legs. At that notion, we were welcomed by a young Orcress as she was dressed as a shrine maiden for the temple that was there. As usual, she was one of Sybil's grandchildren as she was most likely to be hard at work with the spiritual methods where the Kurosawa Mountains are at.

"Gran, it's good to see you," she said.

"I bet that oaf of a father hasn't come back yet from another monster hunt again," said Sybil.

"And that man's ready to tap into the spiritual realm, isn't he?"

"Young lady, I'm here on business," I said.

"You're not only here on business, but you're afraid that the waif in the tattered dress will haul you towards the lower depths of Hell, aren't you?"

"You know so well about my fears, don't you?"

"Sam, this is Solaria Bonnefoy, she's one of seven children from my son, Sterling and his wife, Kalindra. You already know about Selwyn, but you don't know the rest of the future kin that sprang from me to restore my family name."

"Did... you lose someone precious?"

"Sam, Sybil's family died in one of the most brutal massacres that ever occurred around here many years ago," said Kukiel. "All the same, she saw her family being killed by a familiar Knight of Hell that you know so well, but she also killed three of the four Orc bandits who were a quartet of Robin Hoods all tending to the needy back in the day."

"Yes, and the one responsible for my entire family's demise was Abaddon in which I was the sole survivor of the attack," she said. "Still, I wasn't the only one in which a surviving Orc bandit took me in which we not only survived in the wilderness and mountains, but I had a little surprise that I sensed a potential to restore my family to its former glory. As for _your_ predicament, Sam, you only got till the sun goes down before Mara comes here to take you into Hell."

Sybil's warning made me worry a lot as I couldn't shake off the notion that Mara would make her move to lure me towards Hell if I didn't forgive Sylvanus for his abuse and cruelty towards me. Sooner or later, I had to own up to my responsibility to go towards the bad memories that I had so far. Even though the memories were painful, I had to go through with it as the clock was ticking and I was on a strict time limit that I couldn't back out of...

* * *

After a long trek up above the steps of the main mountain near Mifune, we all made our way towards the Kurosawa Mountains as we were finally at the temple that Sybil had up there. The place was near a volcano as it also had soil to grow vegetables and other things as well as the many livestock that thrived up here. It was like in the Tensho Mountains where Wall Keep was at as I even found the entrance to the temple where it had a strange pool to wade in. The very feel of Sybil's temple was a feast for the eyes as the aura of it was something that couldn't be taken lightly after all.

"Well, Sam, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's a very beautiful temple," I said.

"First and foremost, if you wanna delve into the bad memories that you had over the years, I suggest that you march your ass to the bathhouse to get cleaned up. The body must always be cleansed at all times before delving into the pool of the spirits first. If a dirty body enters into it, then the aura comes to life and kills those within the pool itself, is that clear?"

"I'll make it clear so far..."

And so, I was being escorted towards a bathhouse as I had my clothes stripped while going towards the wash basin to get cleaned up. Still, I had to follow protocol as I had to get things done before sunset as I had to do it quickly. By the time I rinsed myself off, I was clean, but I didn't have time to relax in the tub right now. When I dried off with a towel, I was dressed in a white robe as I was being escorted out of the bathhouse by some of the attendants of the temple. By the time Sybil noticed me all ready to go, she was ready to perform an incantation on me as I was fully prepared to face the bad memories that I had over the years.

"Breath of life, beat of the drum, movement of bones, voice of hum," she said as the pool of the spirits began to glow. "Sam, you're gonna have to lay down in there if you wanna go towards your goal to resolve what you dealt with over the years."

"I understand it very well," I said as I obeyed and laid down into the lukewarm pool that glowed.

"Spirit of the past, guide this gateway well. Protect his life, protect him well."

With my eyes closed, I began to drift into a deep sleep as I was about to go forth to find the lost memories that I shut out over the years. As for the bad ones, I also had to deal with them as well, for they were not very pleasant to begin with so far...

* * *

"Where's Sam?"

Dean was searching everywhere as he needed to see me about the further matter at hand. By the time he got to my office, he noticed that I wasn't there at all as he saw Bobby coming out from underneath the rocking chair while stretching his hind legs. The old furry housecat had a feeling that something was wrong as the danger that loomed was not about to loosen its grip anytime soon now.

"You look nervous, don't you?" he said.

"Nervous?! I've been trying to find Sam and he's gone after Reiko told me about his trip!" cried Dean. "From the looks of it, Sammy's gonna be going towards Sybil's temple just to delve into the bad memories he had on Gehenna and this isn't good!"

"Of course it ain't good, ya idjit! Sam can't back out on seeing the bad memories that he had when the two of you were hauled off to Gehenna against your daddy's wishes after his death, but you can't just turn back the clock and just run away from it. Last night, that demon, Mara, issued an ultimatum to him in which he either forgives that idjit, Sylvanus, or go straight to Hell. Right now, he's on a time limit in which if he doesn't come to terms into forgiving Sylvanus for the abuse he endured, then he'll be strung up with meathooks and chains for the rest of his days."

"Are you telling me that Sam has to forgive _him_ of all people?! We all know what Sylvanus did to Sam, but he didn't attack _me_ 'cause he knew I was soldier material. As for Sam, he took the full brunt of the punishments from that asshat until he got booted out of the fort two years ago. No, even if he was killed by Severin and Sylvana, Sylvanus will _never_ be forgiven for the abuse that he inflicted on Sam 'cause he'll rot in his own piss for all I care!"

"Dean, I know that there are times that we forgive those who wrong us, but if we foster such actions without forgiveness in our hearts, then we're no different than the monsters that we hunt. Hell, I almost bit it in the Elder Days until I kept saying to my attacker that you deserve forgiveness over and over again until he finally gets it. Still, Sam's gonna have to own up to the responsibility of what's been put in front of him or else he'll never fully heal. Hell, he can't get the words that Reinhardt told him out of his head in which he had all that joy in childhood stripped away from him the moment Sylvanus dogged him over the years. It's harsh, but he has to deal with it before he becomes consumed with bitterness and aggression and that could also harm those around him if that ever happened."

Bobby's warning to Dean made him realize that I had to face up to the lost childhood that I missed as it was vital to endure what was being thrown at me. Still, the bad memories would soon come to light as they would also haunt me if I didn't face them head on in the end...

* * *

I found myself in the void of memories as I was walking towards the fort on Gehenna. The atmosphere was cold as I was shivering from what was on this frozen wasteland of a planet. When I found myself sitting in the snow building a snowman, I was young and content as I didn't have any problems at all with what I had so far. Even though I had that memory of me building a snowman, I noticed Sylvanus standing in front of my youthful self as he destroyed it without shame. He was someone that I had loathed the most as he didn't tolerate my every moves so far.

"This isn't playtime, boy!" I heard him yell. "We all have to pull our weight around the fort, so I suggest that you do your part and get started on the kitchen inside."

"Get a grip, Sylvanus, he's just a kid," said Chomaru as he came out of the main house. "Besides, he's done nothing wrong to you or anyone else here."

"That boy's a waste of space that should've died in the womb instead of living!" I noticed Sylvanus glare at my young self as fear took over the small child. "You're _nothing!_ You'll always get in the way and all you'll ever have is that older brother of yours here, but not anymore because you're sleeping in a different room than in the barracks!"

At that moment, I watched him storm off as my younger self was crying his eyes out after seeing the snowman he made get destroyed by such a cold and cruel man like him. The sight of Sylvanus enacting his cruelty upon me at an early age made me hate him even more until I realized the near miss from the hellhound that Mara had with her last night. Still, the bad memory of me suffering the full brunt of Sylvanus' cruelty against me was something that I can't get rid of, for I had to deal with it nonetheless.

By the time I noticed another memory appear, I was thirteen years old at the time as I was in my room with a cupcake that had a candle in it. That was the same thing on my birthday as I always blew out the candle and ate the cupcake before I would go straight to either work or bed. It was all the same in my room as I had nothing to play with nor did I had Dean with me so far. All I had were books that I read just to keep me from going insane for a while. By the time I heard a knock on the door, I heard Dean's voice as I felt despondent for all the years I endured such trouble in the fort on Gehenna.

"Sam, I'm sorry that I forgot about your birthday," I heard him say. "I honestly didn't mean it this time. Can you at least forgive me for it?"

"Don't worry about it...," I heard myself say. "It's fine, but I'm used to it by now..."

"You can't just forget about your birthday forever, you know. Besides, if you forget about it now, then you'll end up being a cranky sourpuss for the rest of your life... C'mon, Lawrence Tang is here and he's got his Jewish food on display, so are you coming with me?"

"I'll be right with you..."

The image of me curling up in the warm blankets in my room while ignoring Dean's request to come out of my room made me cry as I had tears in my eyes. It was like before with the birthday I had as the bad memories were all over me while cutting me up like a set of knives. I sensed the feelings of the past discretions that I went through as I noticed Sylvanus being stuck in a cell with his body plastered on a wall like a grotesque trophy. He was a mess as he was also in bad shape due to his treatment in Hell. At this time, I only had pity for him as he was suffering from the torment that he was branded with for the rest of his days. He even suffered from the worst predicament that put him there in the first place, for I found myself in his office in the times that he was still alive.

The atmosphere of him getting a call was highly unlikely as he was suffering from the fear that kept him from speaking out about his forbidden union with his late sister, Senna, from long ago. At that moment, I noticed him answering his phone as he was hearing a familiar voice that was long put away in prison for the rest of his days so far. I even sensed the familiar presence over the phone as it was someone that I loathed after what I went through long ago.

"Who is this?!" he yelled over the phone.

"You know who this is, Sylvanus," said the familiar voice on the receiving end.

"Sawney Masbath..." I saw him shake with fear as he didn't want him to terrorize him all the live long. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?! I already put that boy through the ringer for you already, didn't I?!"

"Sam Winchester is a threat, Sylvanus, and he's also someone that can cause fear in those that delve into further darker details just to stay afloat. As I recall, you hadn't forgotten about our little arrangement, did you?"

"Is it about what happened to Senna?"

"It's more about what happened to Senna because if you don't do further damage to Sam, then I'll expose your forbidden affair to the higher-ups of the Order and other dignitaries that come and go. We all know that the brat's part of the Destiny of Worlds, but the higher-ups might also know how perverted you truly are by simply going for a quick fuck for your sister before she died."

"Damn you!"

"Uh-uh-uh; I wouldn't hang up if I were you because you still have to pay for your discretions and keep Sam on a painful short leash for the rest of his days. The first step was stripping away his happiness while the next one was to make him forget about his birthday. As for the final step, he'll be ushered into the bitter cold without no help to save him in the end. It's like before when John took away Mary from me, only to see her suffer in death. As for _you_ , you don't wanna suffer the same, do you?"

"And if I refuse you?"

"Then your reputation as a member of the Order and one of the finest soldiers who hunted down the big bads of today will be dragged down by the very incestuous affair with your sister that spawned the twins you sowed with your seed. You see, a blackmailer like me doesn't like to see his victims back down on an offer just like a pimp, gangster, or drug dealer stalking their deadbeat clients if they didn't pay up. That's the weight of the world, so I suggest that you abide by the rules or else I'll literally _make_ you suffer in the afterlife."

I watched Sylvanus hang up the phone as I noticed him with tears in his eyes. All along, his cruelty towards me had been staged the whole time by Sawney Masbath as he also felt ashamed into taking me and Dean to this frozen wasteland in the first place. He wanted to take us back home to Alecrast, but it was too late as he had to abide by the rules of Sawney's methods of blackmail or else his entire affair with his sister would soon be exposed by those who weren't part of the Order of Letters. Even though it was too late to change the past, I simply knew of the truth about why Sylvanus became so bitter towards me over the years, for he was feeling the guilt of his actions creeping up on him one slow step at a time.

"Sam..., please forgive me, I beg of you...," he sobbed. "This was never my doing to begin with..."

At that moment, I saw the image of him revert back to the terrible one in his cell in Hell's prison. The sight of him made me realize that he needed to be forgiven for his actions after all in which he was in dire need of it in this darkest hour. The threats of Sawney Masbath exposing his dirty secrets brought him to the edge as he was paying for his mistakes and cruelty towards me after his demise at the hands of Severin and Sylvana two years ago.

"I see you now in the cell of your own making," I said. "Ever since our father died, Dean and I were taken with you all the way to Gehenna just to suffer there over the years, but I took the full brunt of your anger so far. You stripped me of my happy childhood, you made me forget about my birthday, you beat me, made me suffer from the cold, and even banished me, but still, I refused to forgive you for your actions against me. It was hell for me until I heard about how Sawney kept threatening you with the thought of having your reputation damaged by your forbidden affair with your sister. Even when she died, she gave her last breath that spawned your two children who killed you on Harkonnen, only to have you suffering in the depths of Hell in the end."

"You have such bitter anger towards me, for I don't deserve forgiveness from anyone..., even _you_ of all people," I heard Sylvanus say to me. "I did you wrong and now I'm paying for it. I even did wrong when I kept the Thrippe bloodline pure with inbred children just to see their mother die in childbirth. If only I kept you there so that the Wendigo wouldn't have attacked the fort at that time... If only I backed away from begetting Severin and Sylvana..."

"Sylvanus..., it may be too late to change the past, but I can change the future for the better. In the end, I forgive you because you were suffering from the man who is now rotting in Belbe Citadel for the rest of his days. You deserve to be set free and I'll see you up there in Heaven. I know now why you had such cruelty towards me. It was because Sawney viewed me as a threat that needed to be kept silent in which you were forced to do what he told you. There's no need to allow you to suffer anymore, for I will free you from your private hell you have been suffering from."

A glowing form of light caused Sylvanus to be torn away from the wall as blood dripped from where he was plastered onto. By the time he was freed, he was reduced to nothing but a bloody mess until he became a beacon of light that was ready to go towards Heaven at last. With my task fulfilled, I was ready to go until I was stopped by Mara, who had her hellhound with her after being shot earlier. She was meaning business as she was awaiting my answer to set Sylvanus free from the torment he was under.

"Well, did you swallow your pride and forgive him yet or do I have to lure you down to the pit for all eternity?" she asked.

"I know why Sylvanus did those things to me now," I said. "He was being used by Sawney Masbath the whole time and I didn't realize it until now. The forbidden affair with his sister was more than enough to push him to the edge in which he had to do what that blackmailer said or else his private life would soon be exposed to everyone who didn't think highly of inbred results."

"We all know what happened to Severin when you killed him, but he's in the pit of Hell suffering for his crimes for the rest of his days."

"And I remembered those words that he said to Reiko last year in that factory on Earendil: 'You and your husband are a threat and I am going to weed it out.' That was when she was still heavy with child at the time, but at least the twins are alive and safe for the time being."

"Sawney Masbath and those who fear your rising abouve the galaxy see you to become more powerful than God Himself, but the Destiny of Worlds is also something that will happen the moment you reach the central part of the Ashizoka System. And what about the Draaza who keep painting pictures of you and Reiko over the centuries? They have been waiting for you to shine longer before you were born, for this fate can't be undone by just a simple time travel."

"And I'll see it through till the end, but I'm no god nor a perceived threat. After all, I'm just a simple Man of Letters."

I was transported back to reality as I woke up the sleep I had earlier in the pool of the spirits. Sitting up, I was on my feet as I saw Sybil standing in front of me. She was concerned about my health and well-being as she saw me beginning to lose my balance. It wasn't long until I was being dragged from the pool of the spirits as I felt drained from seeing the bad memories in front of me so far.

"You know about the truth now, don't you?" said Sybil.

"Sylvanus was used this whole time by Sawney Masbath," I said. "When I saw a different side of him, he was feeling guilty for inflicting such pain and cruelty towards me over the years."

"So, you forgave him in the end, even after he broke free from his wall of gore in his prison cell in Hell."

"When I saw him like that, he was a mess in which it was terrible for me to bear. In the end, I had to make peace with Sylvanus or else I would've been put through the same things as him."

"What? By becoming the human wall with nothing but blood and bone etched into stone, wood, and mortar? I know what you've seen 'cause I sensed it in the pool you were in. As for my oafish son of mine, he came back just in time to call Reiko and tell her that you are fine for now, so there's no need to worry too much."

"Well, that's a relief..."

"And another thing..., Dean still harbors ill will towards Sylvanus, but it'll all change when he hears the truth you saw in your memories."

At that moment, I fainted into the pool as the strain of being into the world of the spirits drained my body to the point of exhaustion. It was all too much for me as I now came to terms to the bad memories that I went through in order to move on for the rest of my life...

* * *

I woke up in a warm bed as I was in a room that had a warm fire going. Even though the Winterlands weather had an arctic feel, I was warm and toasty in the blankets in the bed as I felt comfortable into forgiving Sylvanus for his abuse after enduring it for so long. Just as I was about to sit up, I noticed a furry black and white cat with extra toes on its paws as it was sitting there at the foot of my bed. I never seen it before as it was walking towards me for some odd reason. By the time I sat up, I petted at the black and white cat as it purred until it was ready to talk to me.

"You sure had the gall to forgive the bastard who caused you so much pain during your years on Gehenna," I heard the cat say. "It's a fleeting gesture, but at least you're not at Mara's mercy when she takes those who don't forgive towards Hell."

"Are you Sybil's familiar?" I asked.

"You may not know me, but I know a lot about your past self before I got killed in the Elder Days."

"I see what you mean now..." I notice the silver name tag on the cat's collar as it had the name, "Pamela" etched onto it. "You had it rough, didn't you?"

"It was rough, but when I was reborn, I was just as cat who never aged a day until Sybil noticed me wandering on the streets one day. I've been with that old woman ever since the Orc who became her lover was killed at the hands of Abaddon years ago before Sterling was born. Still, I'm not the only familiar who runs around here, for Missouri is another one in the form of a rottweiler dog."

"As long as it's not a rubbery sock puppet and smokes a cigar, then it's safe..."

"Your sense of humor is improving, but you still lack the imagination that was taken away from you all those years ago. Luckily, Reuben had a change of heart after seeing you in such a shocking state during the trip home from Shiganshina two months ago. You may have all those hidden talents bottled up after having them ripped away from you at an early age, but in due time, they'll be put into play whether you like it or not. It's a terrible reality that you should've never been subjected to at the hands of Sawney Masbath's machinations, but Sylvanus being used like a puppet is the lowest that I've heard so far."

"Sam!"

I heard Dean's voice coming towards the room as he burst into it with a worried look on his face. He was worried to death about me as he also didn't want me to go towards Hell like that at the hands of Mara and her hellhound like that. With the sky becoming dusk, I was safe after forgiving Sylvanus as I was ready to come home after enduring the bad memories I swept under the rug so far.

"I thought you would be in Lucifer's cage!" cried Dean as he hugged me so swiftly. "It's a godsend that those hellhounds didn't drag you off into the pit!"

"I'm fine, Dean," I said as I was too exhausted to get angry. "In the end, I saw Sylvanus in Hell, but his predicament was a gruesome one."

"Well, he had it coming after what he did to you..."

"Actually, the real puppet wrangler behind my abuse was Sawney Masbath himself in which he made us go with Sylvanus all the way to Gehenna. After that, I forgot my birthday over the years..."

"And after that, you got kicked out when the Wendigo busted up the fort..."

"When I went into the pool of the spirits, I saw him talking to Sawney on the phone about being exposed to the other dignitaries who weren't in the Order of Letters. He even viewed me to be a threat in which he allowed Sylvanus to abuse me over the years, but when I saw him in his prison cell in Hell, he was a mess in which he felt pity for his actions towards me. I know that you find it hard to believe that Sylvanus doesn't deserve a shred of forgiveness, but we would be no different than those who do a lot worse."

"It's like Bobby said to me that if we foster such actions with no forgiveness in our hearts, then we're no different than the monsters that we hunt. I guess that your kind heart saved you in the end after all in which you had the guts to forgive an asshat like Sylvanus. In the end...," I feel Dean hug me even more. "I'm proud of us... Always have, always will..."

And Dean meant what he said as he knew that I had plenty of courage that was put away over the years. In such a gradual measure, we were more than grateful to be out into the open as we were also members of the Order of Letters as well. It was something that we had so far as we also had the presence of the rest of our family that was there, for it would never fade away anytime soon...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was busy looking into matters all over the galaxy. It was business as usual as he was on the prowl with such things in mind. With the sightings of Ailnoth getting out of hand, he had a feeling that finding the Knight of Hell wouldn't be an easy task to muster as the factor of his presence has alarmed those who travelled through the outskirts. Just as he was about to get ready for a meeting, he noticed a presence that was supposed to be dead during the Elder Days as he was wanting to get revenge against Ailnoth. It was Cain as he wasn't about to let his former subordinate's activities get out of hand, for he had an agenda against him that was all about revenge in mind.

"I see that you're busy with tracking Ailnoth, aren't you?" he said.

"I've been expecting you…, Cain…," said Ginryu.

"Ailnoth is mine! He had the gall to resurrect Abaddon a hundred years ago, only for her to cause slaughter to innocents who did nothing wrong. She already killed the Bonnefoy family here and the Mirchaias Clan on Trost. Both extinct families have one sole female survivor in each in which they were once the strongest in their abilities. Now, they're teetering on the edge in which Sybil thrived with her Orc bastard who honors her surname in reviving her family while Irylla has no mate to call her own."

"She already has, but it will be one of the acolytes that serve alongside Sam Winchester."

"Let's see that she does because if she doesn't, then Ailnoth will win out in the end. Sooner or later, I will find Abaddon and track down her lover who now bears the Mark and wields the First Blade and when I do, I will find and kill Ailnoth for inciting the betrayal of me in which my beloved Cordelia was taken away from me. I should've killed him when I had the chance, but I made the mistake into letting him live in which he was given a message to send to higher-ups in Hell, including those who served Lucifer. One day, I'll get my vengeance for his part into causing such misery all over the galaxy, but he has blood on his hands that connects directly with Abaddon herself."

"I hate to put a damper on your crusade, but you should also be careful of what Ailnoth poses to those in the galaxy. Even if you end up stopping him, he'll find a bigger hole to hide in just to see you chase your own tail."

"I _will_ have my revenge against him, make no mistake about that one."

And so, Cain vanished without a trace as Ginryu was left with one goal to quell the Father of Murder's uprising against his former subordinate. Still, the tracking and keeping tabs on Ailnoth was something that kept the Order of Letters on high alert as this wasn't the end of what was yet to come so far…

 **To be continued...**


	5. The Princess and the Minstrel

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 5: The Princess and the Minstrel**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calming day in Shilla's capital of Muyeol as everyone was getting ready to prepare for the Plum Festival. Even though life slowly came back to normal after the fall of Darbus Toller nearly three weeks ago, that didn't change the fact that one of Shilla's members of the royal family there was busy taking on her secret job as a hunter. The latest monster she was going after was a drinking spirit as it was last seen at one of the pubs after one of the onlookers saw it after getting plastered from too much alcohol earlier. The young princess, who was dressed in peasant clothing, was most likely to be going up against the drinking spirit as she was no stranger into seeing things that no one else here can do so. Armed with a sword that was given a blessing while being poured with _sake_ earlier, the princess was ready to go after the monster as it was seen standing in front of a group of revelers who were known to get tipsy too much.

"Alright, let's do this," she said as she got out the blessed sword.

The drinking spirit spotted her as it was ready to attack her head-on. The very chill of it caused the partygoers to flee as the princess lunged at the drinking spirit and killed it instantly. Even though she got rid of a threat, she wasn't out of the woods yet as she noticed several royal guards approaching to see what was going on, for they knew that she would be out in the open against the wishes of her family.

"Princess Deok-Su," said the captain of the guard as he was shocked to see her in peasant clothing like that. "You can't just go on becoming a hunter of all things monstrous. It's not befitting for a proper princess like you."

"I've been tracking the signs about the drinking spirit that nearly did damage to a group of drunken folk just now," she said. "Luckily, if I didn't kill it with the blessed sword that was once drenched in _sake_ , it would've been terrorizing other folk by now. You should be thankful that I stepped in or else more lives would've been lost."

"For starters, Your Highness, _you_ of all people are a part of Shilla and is next in line to rule the throne just in case that your brother either gives up his status or dies from unknown circumstances in the matter."

"I hate to break it to you, Captain, but the royal throne of Shilla only takes _male_ heirs, not female ones. All the same, you're _still_ not gonna force me to go back home because I'd rather prefer the way of the hunter to save lives from monsters than be kept in a cage. Still, I would rather become the hunter to help those in need because none of you know what is out there, do you? As for that drinking spirit, it was something that I had to stop or else there would be more death on its hands."

"You've been reading those books that came back into the fray after Darbus caused havoc about nine months ago, haven't you?"

"I knew of the method of killing a drinking spirit with a sword drenched with _sake_ while invoking a Shinto blessing from that book, _Party On, Garth_ , and it worked. Still, someone has to protect the citizens of Shilla from those who cause harm to unsuspecting folk. In the end, the _Supernatural_ books are all about three things: saving people, hunting things, and the family business."

"Your father has been looking for you for hours, but first and foremost, if he sees you dressed like one of those hunters, he'll block you from leaving the palace, is that clear?"

Deok-Su put up her sword as she followed the royal guards back to her palace. Little did she know was that a minstrel walked past her as he saw how brave she was. The young man was someone who was in hiding from his own region as he revealed a royal tattoo on his left wrist, for he was in fact someone who was really far from home. By the time he caught up to Deok-Su and the royal guards, he was smitten for her as he wanted her to be his bride for the rest of his days until something came forth and took them from their area. The captain of the royal guard was stunned to see the Princess disappear without a trace as he noticed a package of strings for musical instruments that was on the ground. It seemed that the minstrel was also gone as the pattern for his disappearance along with Deok-Su had been an omen in the making so far...

* * *

I was back home after spending four days in the Kurosawa Mountains where Sybil's temple was at. Still, I felt lighter as I simply came to terms with the bad memories that I had while dealing with Sylvanus over the years. Even though the harshest ones still bog me down, I couldn't let myself fall flat towards the ground as I had to keep moving forward in my crusade to become what I truly need to be in my position as the Destiny of Worlds. With the smell of breakfast looming and with the month of April almost over, I was up after getting a shower earlier as I was dressed in clean clothes while going towards the kitchen. To my shock, I noticed members of the Kirgar Clan arriving as they were on hand cooking a Jewish breakfast for the senses. The smell of salmon cooking on the grill was something to be savored as I even noticed a familiar face doing the work, for she was already heavy with child, but that didn't stop her from helping out with everything in front of her.

"Long time, no see, Sam," I heard her say.

"Moro..." I said. "It seems that you came early in the day."

"Albus is outside preparing for the salmon that is perfect for a breakfast fit for a king. Normally, you serve bacon or sausage to some of the townsfolk, but I was never into those 'cause I'm not a pork fan. That stuff is not only forbidden to be eaten by Jewish standards, but it can also clog up your arteries if you eat so much of it."

"Dean was always into sausage and bacon. I was mainly into healthy things. As for what you carry inside of you, I suggest that you be careful when you walk around."

"Hey, I can't just be bogged down in bed while Albus is busy hunting monsters and helping out with the daily duties around Wall Keep. Besides, we had our fair share since we once staved off Darbus Toller's artificial dolls that were causing panic in Kabizashi. You may not know it, but Albus' dad is one of the many prophets that the Terran God crapped out, but after Nagodor's death during the dirt road incident, a plethora of angels have took action to keep those blessed by Him on a short leash so they wouldn't end up dead."

"Kazuo's gonna love that..."

"And another thing, Albus' sister, who lives in the Kurosawa Mountains heard advice from her mother-in-law that the future I carry is likely to be a baby girl, but to some of the Kirgar Clan, there's been a shortage of girls that aren't there to marry into future lines that are equal to the Order of Letters and the Judah Initiative."

I continued to watch over Moro as she was busy cooking salmon that was made for breakfast with some rice to complement it. With breakfast nearly done, I saw Reiko coming downstairs as she was carting the twins in tow. It wasn't long until she saw Moro in the kitchen hard at work in which the smell of salmon cooking was a pastime that occurred in the Mitani homestead back in those days.

"Moro," she said as she saw her up close with her swollen belly protruding. "It's good to see you once again..."

"I take it that the twins have got a growth spurt since we last parted ways last year," she said. "Come to think of it, I heard about your sabbatical in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina when Darbus pulled his crap that left you guys packing out of your home. Now that the asshat's bit the dust, we're all good in the hood so far. As for the relief effort here, most of the houses are almost complete."

"Sammy helped into restoring some of the homes here after Reinhardt came here to destroy the town, for his raw power has gotten better since we all came back home."

"It's a godsend that we're back, but the vow to never shirk my duties still stand," I said as I was preparing the food for breakfast. "Still, during the trip home, we destroyed three of Darbus' factories, brought rain to a drought-stricken planet, and I even participated in this year's Dynamite Warg Race a month ago."

"I heard all about it from the Dwarves Across the Street who live in Mifune next to Sybil's temple," said Moro. "They were also flabbergasted when the favorite to win, Femto, was disqualified after his owner attempted to play dirty and poison some of the contenders in the long race. Luckily, Barca, the one who had a substitute tamer after his former one died came out on top to win it."

"Moro…, I was the one who became Barca's tamer after the loss of his master. In the end, we won in which we even bonded after I went into his pen to calm him down at the time."

Without warning, I heard Barca growling as I ran outside and saw what was there in the yard of the castle grounds. By the time I got there, I noticed the princess from Shilla and her minstrel friend appearing here as they were looking all over the place throughout the yard. They had never been here before, but they were also away from their land as they were scared to death of Barca and his hulking weight in front of them.

"Barca, back away," I said as he obeyed me on the spot. "Sorry about the inconvenience, but at least that you're safe for now."

"This isn't the royal palace in Munyeol, but at least I can play my shamisen and other stringed instruments on me," said the minstrel. "And to top it off, my name is Yasuchika Kurotaka and I'm just a simple minstrel just playing for tourists, royalty, and other stuff. The girl with me is Princess Deok-Su of the royal family who rules Shilla for centuries and many years to come."

"It's true," she said. "It may be a shock to you, but for me being a princess was getting kind of boring, so I became a hunter to protect the innocent."

"Your Highness, I know that you prefer the freedom of being a hunter, but your people will someday depend on you in their times of need," I said.

"There's no way of going back to Shilla. After Yasuchika and I were brought here, we've been busy strumming and hunting all over the outskirts. Do you know how many vampires I've brought to the sword? Much longer than what you know."

"Still, you need to reconsider your actions first before fitting into the mantle you made. If not, then you'll end up facing bitter consequences for what you abandoned."

Deok-Su took no heed in my warning as she was most likely to be resuming her role as a hunter who tracks down monsters on a daily basis. As for Yasuchika, however, he was strumming his shamisen as he was playing a melancholy tune that even made Barca fall asleep. The young man was persistent into playing his musical instruments as he strummed until he was noticed by some of the townsfolk who were staying here until their homes and businesses are restored. The presence of him enthralled the townsfolk as they never expected him to play the shamisen to soothe their souls here. Even though he continued to play, I noticed the tattoo of Clavell Valley's royal family etched onto his left wrist as he was hiding something from those in hindsight. Still, I had to keep tabs on him as he was also hiding from further scrutiny on the horizon. Just as I was about to return inside of the main house, I noticed a young girl with light teal hair and blue eyes appear out of nowhere as she was dressed in a Japanese school uniform with a purse and backpack on her person. She was persistent, but she was also part of the angelic arsenal that was firm into keeping those chosen by God on a short leash.

"It seems that you've returned, Sam," she said as she got out a small box of chocolate Pocky. "Luckily, I just had to take those two from Shilla out of there before the real trouble started on the horizon."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you part of the Heavenly Host that is keeping God's chosen on a short leash?"

"Don't take it personal, but that's our job since Nagodor died while protecting the innocent who came and went on the dirt roads. And by the way, my name's Tirzah and I'm not only an angel of the Lord, but I also serve under my master, Iriniel, who is one of the Knights of Heaven just like Taraniel and Nelliel respectively." She opens up the box of Pocky and tears the inner packaging as she gets out one just to eat. "Furthermore, let's get down to business because I had my reasons to bring both Princess Deok-Su and that minstrel friend of hers here because they're not safe from the clutches of some of the angel factions who once served under Metatron during the time of the Elder Days."

"I take it that Deok-Su got into hot water after hunting one monster too many, didn't she?"

"It's _not_ about the monsters, Sam. The factor of Ailnoth worries us to the extreme because he bears a grudge against prophets just like Metatron himself. Both of them are bad apples, but they're also dangerous due to what they did in the Elder Days. It's been said that the Knights of Hell were all but wiped out, but Cain spared Ailnoth to deliver a message to those from Hell not to follow him onward. As for Metatron, he duped Castiel into completing the angel trials in which it caused the Angel Expulsion and a war within our brothers and sisters. From what is known, he had his grace removed just to get a taste of his own medicine on being a human, but centuries later, he was resurrected in which he was one of the many threats in the Middle Ground's Witching War, but he had an ally in Ailnoth in which many casualties were lost in the siege of _El Castillo Blanco_ back then. As for the situation I talked about earlier, some of the higher-ups in Heaven have taken to great lengths on keeping the many prophets chosen by God on a short leash after the death of Nagodor, for we can't afford to lose those who are in tune with what will be there soon."

"Is it the Destiny of Worlds?"

"The Destiny of Worlds is something that is foretold longer before the existence of God and the Darkness, but the ones who clung to that prophecy have lost their homeworld and have been scattered all over the entire Ashizoka System and beyond just like the humans who left Earth."

"The Draaza..."

The news about them clinging to the Destiny of Worlds was more than enough to keep me motivated in such dire times as I couldn't allow myself to fail any longer. Even though that alien race has been there on other planets, their places that were abandoned and their technology have been abundant throughout the galalxy as it even gave us leverage to move around with ease into putting a damper on some of the factories that Darbus owned. Still, their motives will always be shrouded in mystery as they were an alien race that can't be taken lightly in the end. As for the other situation involving Princess Deok-Su of Shilla and her minstrel friend, Yasuchika Kurotaka, both of them were far away from their homes as they were also in dire need of protection at the behest of the many angels who defected to our side in the Order of Letters over the years. Even though the two of them were far from home, I had to do my best to secure them from whoever was going after them as I sensed danger loomming in the distance so far…

* * *

The dirt roads were teeming with busy travel as everyone came and went to the four towns that were connected to them. Little did everyone know was that a duo of angels were searching far and wide for Princess Deok-Su and her minstrel friend as they were ready to get rid of them due to what they pose in the future. Like other angels in Heaven, they showed no emotion as they were ready to kill first on sight while searching for the two intended targets who were saved by Tirzah at the last minute.

"The Princess of Shilla is here," said the first angel as she had an angel blade in her hand. "Tirzah can't hide them forever in the four towns among the dirt roads."

"They are heralds of our Lord who even pose a threat to our former master, Metatron," said the other angel. "We all know that Princess Deok-Su and that wandering minstrel are what we call the keepers of the Holy Guild. We can't let that happen because we even got orders from Ailnoth to get rid of them."

"Working with Ailnoth is considered to be unclean and immoral because he's a demon and a Knight of Hell."

"From what I gathered, Ailnoth was the one who got away after being spared by Cain just to deliver a message to the handlers of Hell not to pursue him. After that, the First Blade was lost, only to be found by a former Man of Letters who later lost his head during the time of the Elder Days."

"We must find and terminate the Princess of Shilla and her minstrel companion or else they will ruin the plans that Ailnoth has in mind. They are a threat just like the ones chosen by destiny and several of God's chosen as well."

And so, the two angels were ready to smite their targets as they were about to make their move towards the location they found. Even though they were ready to go towards Kanto Village, they were being watched by another angel, who was in fact a Knight of Heaven, as he was watching them slowly in the distance. The Knight of Heaven himself was someone that was dressed like a western cowboy as he even had blue eyes and a matching set of brown hair and mustache that resembled the traditional form of a righteous hero. With his set of guns on his holsters, he was loading them with bullets as he was ready to seek out the two angels who were targeting the two who were brought here to Kanto Village. Just as he was about to intercept their movements, he heard some footsteps approaching as he turned around and noticed Castiel standing in front of him, for he was going back home in hindsight.

"I see that you're the same as ever, Castiel," he said. "I reckon that you're on the same side when it comes to Metatron's supporters on the prowl to kill those two who came all the way from Shilla."

"I had a feeling that you would be here, Iriniel," he said.

"The Princess of Shilla may be steering away from the path of royalty to be a hunter, but her true purpose is to be one of the keepers of the Holy Guild, which can bolster our efforts into fighting off Ailnoth and those who work with him."

"You're pursuing those two angels, aren't you?"

"I know those two to be Hosea and Baara, who have an undying loyalty to Metatron, even after his defeat at _El Castillo Blanco_ in the Middle Ground. Still, we should stop them in their tracks before they even make it towards Kanto Village."

"They may try to go towards Kanto Village, but Abiasaph is holding firm into protecting that town after it was in ruins by Reinhardt Toller and his army almost a month ago."

"As usual, some of us have been holding the reins to keep the rest of our Father's chosen from getting killed after the death of Nagodor Thravin, but there are times when evil slips through without anyone noticing. As for what Tirzah is doing, she's not the type that can shy away that easily. She's also someone who had the guts to stand up to Ailnoth after hearing about what he is doing."

"He'll go after Sam and Reiko just as much as the two targets that have eluded Metatron's supporters back in Shilla."

"Ailnoth has plans to usurp Milverton from Hell's throne, but he also sees the obstacles in his way to be a game changer if he got the top offensive. In the end, we must stave off his intentions in which has attracted his nemesis who was resurrected in order to kill him head-on. Even if we face off against him, we can't allow him to fight Cain to the death or else the galaxy will fall."

Castiel's words of warning were a bad omen in the making as Iriniel had to keep firm into doing his part into protecting Deok-Su and Yasuchika from certain harm. As for the two angels that were on the prowl, they were going towards Kanto Village as they were ready to search for the two who were taken from Shilla. Still, the news about Cain facing off against Ailnoth was more than enough to raise red flags just to prevent further danger on the horizon, for this wasn't the very end of what would happen next so far…

* * *

Deok-Su was walking towards the pathway to Kanto Village as she had Yasuchika following her with his stringed instruments in tow. Both of them were wanting to check out the rest of the town as they made it towards the square. With most of the town's buildings being restored to full after the attack by Reinhardt and his army three weeks ago, it was going smoothly as it was also going back to its normal setting so far. When Deok-Su and Yasuchika stopped at the ramen stand, they were starting to get a little hungry as they went towards the counter to order up some lunch.

"This place has seen war here," said Yasuchika as he saw some of the workers hauling parts of the rubble from the wreckages of other buildings. "From what I heard from my family, this place once got burnt to the ground when Severin and his forces attacked this place last year."

"Family?" asked Deok-Su out of curiosity. "I thought that you were just a wandering minstrel who travelled all over Shilla."

"Actually, I am the son of the Clavell Valley chieftain and one of the heirs of the royal family that are in line to succeed the throne, but my brothers and older sister are much equipped to the job than I am. As for me, I'm just a loser who plays around with musical instruments."

"I never expected you to come clean like this before, but you're running away from assuming leadership while I stay on the path of being a hunter. Still, our reasons to stay away from our respectable cages has more advantages than what we hear so far."

"Even when we flee our cages, we're still trapped in the prison of our making if we go too far. As for our reasons to be free, we have all that courage with us until we drop dead."

Deok-Su and Yasuchika were ready to order up some ramen until they saw the two angels that were combing the town as they were not about to fail in their mission. They never expected them to show up out in the open like that as they were ready to leave before getting killed on the spot. Both Hosea and Baara were not about to fall flat as they spotted the princess and the minstrel at the ramen stand sitting there while ordering up some lunch to tide them over. To the two angels were ready to deliver the blow to those two as they got out their blades in their hands. Little did they know was that another angel with brown skin, green eyes, and black hair appeared out of nowhere as she was dressed up in a grey mini-dress and thigh-high boots. She wasn't about to let the two angels kill Deok-Su and Yasuchika so readily as she got out her own angel blade to challenge them head-on.

"You have no authority here, Abital," said Hosea as he was ready to strike.

"Neither do _you_ ," she said.

"Deok-Su of Shilla and Yasuchika Kurotaka must die," said Baara. "They are a threat to us when they are destined to take their place as keepers of the Holy Guild."

"And who's will is it that you're following: our Father's or Metatron's?"

"You shall die for your actions!"

"Not quite yet..."

At that moment, Abital used her knife as she stuck it into the dirt ground in which she trapped the two angel assailants in their tracks. When she used an incantation banish them, they were gone without a trace as she was ready to make sure that both Deok-Su and Yasuchika were alive and safe from further harm. Even when Koryo emerged with fresh ingredients to replenish his supplies for his ramen stand, he never expected an angel to stand firm against her brethren in such a strange fashion like this before. The sight of her made him relive his youth all over again as he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he wasn't about to play the role of the pervert due to his age.

"You're amazing, Miss-," he said as he blushed.

"-The name's Abital and my master is an archangel who is head of the Knights of Heaven," she said.

"If you're wanting a bowl of ramen, it's on the house."

"I'm not here for the ramen, old man. I'm here to protect Princess Deok-Su of the Alecrian region of Shilla and Prince Yasuchika of Clavell Valley."

"Prince Yasuchika…?" Koryo was stunned to see him sitting at his table as he was busy tuning his musical instruments. "Isn't he the crown prince of Clavell Valley that will succeed his father, the chieftain who rules that region?"

"He is, but his cover as a dowdy minstrel won't do him any more favors after what you've witnessed earlier. The two angels that I banished earlier have ties to Metatron, but take orders from the demon, Ailnoth to kill the two who are destined to strengthen their respectable regions. They are also keepers of the Holy Guild, which resides in the royal palace of Clavell Valley's capital of Kyoto-Ni. In the end, they must come to terms with their true destiny or else Ailnoth will win out."

"Win out?" asked Deok-Su. "First, we get swept away from Shilla and now two people tried to kill us. Still, I'll fight it out because I'm not afraid of the monsters that I have fought just to protect the innocent. As for the two people who tried to do away with us, I have a feeling that their motives won't be the last thing we'll see."

Everything was made clear as the princess wasn't about to back down on facing the evil that was running rampant all over Alecrast and beyond. As for Yasuchika, however, he was worried as his cover was blown by Abital, who showed up to protect him and Deok-Su from certain death. Even though he was finished with tuning his instruments, he was looking at the royal tattoo on his left wrist as he didn't want to go home directly. He dreaded it to the extreme as he vowed to keep everything as is for the time being. Still, he didn't want to talk about his legacy as he got out a guitar and began to strum it very loudly. His music was more of a somber tune as he expressed his reasons not to go back to his home in Clavell Valley, for he was more of a wanderer than a ruler of his own region. Just as he was about to finish his tune on the guitar, he noticed me coming towards the ramen stand as I was busy overseeing the work on the town. His reaction to me coming here to the ramen stand was more than enough to get away until he was stopped by Abital, who wasn't about to let him off the hook just yet.

"It seems that you're hiding something, aren't you?" I said.

"If you think that you can coax me into going home to Clavell Valley, then you're mistaken," said Yasuchika. "I'd rather be a minstrel than rule the throne that will soon be given to my older brothers rather than me."

"I looked at your tattoo and I even looked into the records about the royal family of Clavell Valley reporting their son missing over the past five years."

"Even though I have been missing, I will never go back home again… I can't face the stigma of my siblings calling me a coward and a loser all because I prefer musical instruments than their company in the royal court. In the end, I pick the path of the wanderer than being a caged bird for the rest of my days."

"If you thought your life was rough after running away from everything that was important to you, mine was a lot worse than _yours_. For years, I endured the cruelty of Sylvanus, only to discover that the one making him do it was a blackmailer that is rotting in prison for the rest of his days. All that time, I felt that my life didn't have a higher meaning until I realized how important I was even after I was banished from the fort on Gehenna. Even though I enjoyed the freedom, I also had consequences in which my departure had repercussions during the Wendigo attack two years ago. Still, if I hadn't told my older brother how to kill one with fire, the rest of the people living there in the fort would've been dead. The lives that were lost there still haunt me until I came back to help them out the moment SucroCorp tried to invest into eating the rest of the stragglers who survived the Wendigo carnage. Even though I redeemed myself in my folly, my latest blunder is when I took my family and fled to Shiganshina nine months ago after Darbus imposed a fake bounty on my head to keep me out. It wasn't fun, but after hearing about his Master Race taking over everything, I had to act in which I had to stand firm into never abandoning those who were in dire need."

"But my life will be nothing but become a bird in a cage surrounded by hungry cats."

"I kept thinking the same way until I realized that I had so much to do, even if it meant by facing off against evil. No matter what obstacles that you try to get past, the ones that can cripple you the most are the ones you are running away from."

Yasuchika was hearing my warning clearly as he was most likely to be ushered back to his home in Clavell Valley. As for Deok-Su, however, she was fearing the retaliation from her own family as she now realizes that she also has to return home as well. It was a very complicated approach, but both of them had to do what was right in order not to shirk their responsibilities to their fellow regions here on Alecrast. Still, everyone had to do their part as I also had to do mine in which I was most likely to be the saving grace for the princess and the minstrel who showed up here earlier.

By the time Yasuchika finished up his tune, he got up as he heard the sound of angel chimes blaring in the air. I also sensed that more assassins were coming as I had to get Deok-Su and Yasuchika out of the way before more harm happens. When I looked even further, I saw a group of angels approaching as they were armed with their weapons in their hands. They were after the princess and the minstrel as they weren't about to stop anytime soon.

"There's no end to this, is there?" said Deok-Su as she managed to get Yasuchika out of the way.

"The angels that are coming for you are in league with Ailnoth," said Abital as she was ready to fight. "They're also those who even served under Metatron during the Angel Expulsion from the Elder Days as well."

"Looks like my days of being a minstrel are numbered," said Yasuchika as he was shaking with fear.

"Both of you, get out of here," I said as I was standing firm to protect the two who were in danger.

The angels that were after Deok-Su and Yasuchika were giving out their powerful aura as everyone from the ramen stand fled the wrath. With only me standing in their way, I began to display my raw power as I was beyond my super-charged form and changing into something else that was beyond the comprehension that was the normal part so far. My long hair was silver, but the very appearance of me was far different than anticipated the moment I was dressed in a different kimono and overrobe. The angels that were after the princess and the minstrel were horrified to see me display such raw power like that as they fled without a trace for the time being. When the townsfolk came out of hiding to see me like this, they were astonished to see me in a different light as I displayed a much powerful aura than normal. Even Koryo noticed me out in the open as he dropped to his knees to see such an omen become a blessing in disguise.

"By the gods!" he cried breathlessly. "Take a look at what you are now..."

I turned around to see Deok-Su and Yasuchika noticing me as I reverted back to my normal form the moment I became exhausted. Even though I prevented a threat from eliminating the princess and the minstrel, I was feeling the side effects of the raw power take their toll as I felt my knees buckling while I collapsed onto the ground. I was not doing too well as I noticed Abital coming to my aid and healing my very being at the last minute.

"You prevented a tragedy here, Sam," she said as she saw me up on my feet. "It also seems that you have a long way to go into becoming who you really are and that's part of the Destiny of Worlds. You and Reiko are like gods, for this is a sign of many things to come so far."

"I'm no god, Abital," I said. "I'm just a simple Man of Letters."

And I meant it. Still, I may have prevented a group of angels from doing away with Deok-Su and Yasuchika, but the real battle was already in motion for the time being. With those who flocked to Ailnoth's side already waiting for the next attack, we were also waiting for them to be brought to their knees as the battle to stop him was already beginning as we speak. By the time everything was back to normal, both the princess and minstrel were ready to order up a bowl of ramen as they were safe from harm so far. By the time they noticed Koryo returning to his counter after washing his hands, he was busy crafting his ramen bowls as he gave them to the two complicated customers that were here after witnessing some renegade angels threatening to kill them earlier. Both of them were slurping away at the craft he made as they were happy and content with what they had in their lives. Even I was impressed to see them with a much broader outlook as they were most likely to be having a much bigger purpose to bear just like me and Reiko.

"It seems that you two are ready to return home, but you should also be aware of what would happen if you're not careful," I said.

"I saw what you did when you scared those people off," said Deok-Su. "It seems that you've become a god without realizing it."

"I'm no god, but I will make sure that those in need will be protected from harm."

"And I should do the same," said Yasuchika as he got out a banjo to play.

And so, we saw the minstrel play away as everyone at the ramen stand were impressed to see him feel more courageous than what is perceived to be. In due time, both princess and minstrel would soon have their true purposes realized as their positions as keepers of the Holy Guild were already put into motion so far. As for me, however, I had so much to do as I was pulling all the stops to protect those who were in need of my assistance, for I was part of the Destiny of Worlds after all...

* * *

Ailnoth was watching in the distance as he was hiding behind a tree in the outskirts. With the smell of fresh blood wafting from a fresh kill of Purgatory's worst, he wasn't about to back down anytime soon as he noticed the first two angels returning with failure on their heads. Even though he was angry with them, he wasn't about to let them live as he refused to be bogged down by such troubles along the way.

"I see that you failed into killing the keepers of the Holy Guild," he said.

"Abital was there, Lord Ailnoth," said Hosea.

"Abital? Ah, yes; she's one of the top enforcers that have been in service to the Knights of Heaven, but follows the orders of Abiasaph…, or perhaps Chief Tamanori of Kanto Village that he goes by in the presence of humans."

"Let us go and get rid of the Princess of Shilla and her companion with the strings," said Baara. "I won't be defeated the second time."

"You two have failed me, so you will be punished severely."

Ailnoth saw a murder of crows approaching as they were doing his bidding in order to silence those who have failed him. With the two angels being pecked mercilessly to death, they were even absorbing the aura of them as they left nothing but bones in front of their master. Even though Ailnoth was crafty, he wasn't about to let those who fail him get away that easily as he noticed a white crow perched on a tree branch. He viewed the white crow to be an omen of terrible things yet to come as he smiled with a wicked grin on his face. He was ready to enact his wrath on those who stood against him until he saw Cain appear out of nowhere. The Father of Murder wasn't about to let Ailnoth get away as he was seething with vengeance on the sly, for he wasn't about to let him live so far.

"It's been a long time, Cain," he said as he didn't lose his cool. "The last time we met, you spared me in order to give your handlers a message. After a long time of hiding, I decided to come out into the open just to cause misery to those who believe in the Destiny of Worlds."

"I've been waiting for this moment, Ailnoth," he said. "For far too long, you hid in the shadows just to cause chaos in the making."

"As I recall, you lost your right arm during your battle with the Winchesters of old in time of the Elder Days. This time, you have been reborn with a prosthetic arm to replace your lost limb, but it's not enough to stop me."

"Damn you, Ailnoth! I should've eliminated you when I had the chance!"

"If you did that, then those who were in the service of Azazel would've followed you to the ends of the earth."

"Then let's get this over with! It's between you and me!"

And so, Cain was ready to battle with Ailnoth until he was stopped by Mara who appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't about to let him do away with the one who got away as she was firm into subduing the Father of Murder from causing havoc in this battle on the horizon. Even though Ailnoth slipped away, Cain was left reeling as he was facing Mara in all her glory. Anger flooded him as he wanted to get away from Mara directly and face off against Ailnoth without pity or mercy in mind. The first Knight of Hell was on the warpath as he wasn't about to stop until his target was eliminated on the spot so far.

"Get out of the way, Mara!" yelled Cain. "Ailnoth's life is mine to take!"

"If you kill him with your hands, then the galaxy will fall," she said. "Everyone in both Heaven and Hell knows that this battle will shake everything to the core."

"How dare you come to me when your master is busy making deathmatches to the lost souls in hell like that?!"

"Milverton may be the new King of Hell, but he is _never_ my master! I have my own reasons and means to keep people from going off the deep end, but I suggest that you do the same by letting Ailnoth go."

"I will _never_ let go of the hatred towards him because he is nothing more than a monster. He snitched on me to Abaddon about my marriage to the woman who saved me from my path of blood, but his welcome is already worn out as it is. When I see him again, I'll kill him where he stands and no one will stand in my way!"

"Have you forgotten about the battle between Michael and Lucifer? Their fight shook the heavens and the earth in which millions of innocent people lost their lives just because they've become bystanders that got caught in the middle. It's like you and Ailnoth in which your actions will make every planet in the Ashizoka System quake with tragedy if you don't abandon your pitiless crusade."

"I wanted Ailnoth dead ever since he came out of hiding, but he's even got a kick into killing people who come and go on the outskirts. Sooner or later, I'll catch up to him again and this time, he'll stay dead."

Cain made his point clear as he saw Mara disappear into a plume of red smoke. Still, his vendetta against Ailnoth never waivered as he was willing to stop him, even if it meant by condemning the galaxy for his actions in the end…

 **To be continued...**


	6. The Gathering of Humility

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 6: The Gathering of Humility**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been six days since Deok-Su and Yasuchika came here as they were busy helping out in the kitchen with Reiko and Moro. Both of them were hard at work as they were even expecting the arrival of Albus, who was anxious to see Moro after being gone for so long on his hunting mission. Still, life was slowly returning to normal as I was there to check up on everything, but this day was something that I was trying not to forget so far. It was the sound of normality coming and going until I noticed the day on the calendar on the wall. It was the second day of May as it was also not only my birthday, but Gyatso's as well. By the time I noticed him sitting outside on the porch, he was looking at a cupcake that was baked for him. Even though he wanted it, but he wasn't about to be greedy with it as he saw me sit down next to him. Both of us had birthdays on the same day, but we also had to see what was looming in the future as well.

"Aren't you gonna eat that cupcake?" I asked.

"I was thinking that it should be cut in half so we can each get a piece," said Gyatso.

"We're expecting company from Wall Keep, but there will also be a surprise on the horizon."

"I heard that Albus was coming to pick up Moro."

"He is, but he also has business to report in before he goes back to Wall Keep in the Tensho Mountains."

"Hey, aren't the two of you supposed to be in the dining room by now?" asked Moro as she caught us on sight. "Besides, we made _two_ birthday cakes instead of one, so I suggest that you get in there before the party starts."

"We'll be there, Moro," I said. "Besides, I can't forget my own birthday forever."

"By the way, Dean's coming with his family, so I suggest that you look alive before-"

Without warning, Moro felt a stabbing pain in her stomach as she noticed a wetness dripping between her legs. I came to her aid as I sensed that the child inside of her was ready to come out before the arrival of Albus. Even Gyatso was puzzled to see what was going on as he had a feeling that something was terribly wrong with Moro directly.

"Not now…," we heard her say as she walked towards a chair. "The baby wasn't due until another week, but it's too soon now."

"Let's get you inside," I said as I escorted Moro into the kitchen and towards the main area.

"Albus will be here any minute, but he's in for a surprise when our bundle of joy will be out into the open."

"Sam, what's wrong with Moro?" asked Gyatso as he followed us out fo curiosity.

"She's going into labor early," I said. "We need to get her towards the hospital area immediately."

I carted Moro further out of main area as we were going towards the entrance to the hospital area in which we noticed Reuben standing in front of us. As usual, he had his stern demeanor at the ready, but now wasn't the time to be putting up with his rhetoric right now. A dire emergency was happening as I wasn't about to let Moro suffer too much while going into labor too soon.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the dining room for your birthday party, Sam?" he asked me.

"This isn't the time to celebrate my birthday right now," I said as I was worried for Moro's life.

"He's right," said Kalindra as she was dressed in fresh medical scrubs. "I had a feeling that Mumsy's prediction would come true and it's right on Sam's birthday."

"I can feel its head coming out!"

At that moment, we ushered Moro towards one of the sterile rooms as Reuben and I were also dressed up in medical scrubs. With Moro laying down on a bed, we noticed Kalindra beginning to start the process of delivery as she was on hand into making sure that no complications were present. This wasn't the first time that I witnessed the birth of many children as I wasn't about to miss this moment that occurred on the day of my birthday.

"It's too soon 'cause Albus will be here at any minute..." said Moro.

"Save your strength," said Kalindra. "That little one will stop at nothing to show her head soon."

"Albus will be floored to see that it will be a girl soon..."

"Let's push so we can all get it over with," said Reuben.

Without warning, I noticed Moro pushing with all of her might as she felt the baby's head emerging with her legs spread open. With Kalindra taking charge, she noticed a head of purple hair emerging as she gently pulled it out carefully. By the time we helped along with Moro giving the final push, the baby was finally out as it was a small newborn Orcress with silver tips on her ears. I noticed the newest arrival having her cord cut and tied while dressed in a swaddling blanket as she wailed with a good set of lungs. It wasn't long until we noticed Albus burst into the sterile room as he was stunned to see the newborn Orcress out into the open at last.

"It's a girl," I said.

"I bet that the gods wanted the small one to be born on your birthday after all the moment the Draaza boy told me about it," said Albus as he rushed to Moro's side.

"She's all Orc with silver tips," she said as she was exhausted.

"The little one is a spitting image of Moro with Kirgar blood in her veins," said Reuben as he was busy removing the afterbirth while throwing it away in a waste container. "This isn't the first time that she was born on someone's birthday and it won't be the last."

"You there…," said Albus as he was staring at me. "We need a name for the new arrival since you came back as promised by Old Lady Sybil."

"That's up to you and Moro to decide," I said. "Besides, names can't be decided be Elders alone for other members of the Order of Letters and the Judah Initiative." I noticed Reuben glaring at me as I had to do my part into giving the new arrival a name for it. "On second thought, I'll name the newborn Sura because of the factor that some Orcs view that name to be a strong one due to what is witnessed earlier."

"We'll stick to it, Sam," said Moro. "Besides, I looked up in the Kirgar family tree and noticed a relative named Sura in it and she was one of the founders of Wall Keep."

I noticed Kalindra handing little Sura to Moro as she was starting to get hungry after coming out unexpectedly. Even though I decided to give the new parents some time to bond with their newborn, I left the room with a smile on my face as I followed Reuben and Kalindra out into the hall. It wasn't long until we noticed Gyatso standing in front of us as he was concerned about what went on earlier. Even though he shared a birthday with me, the both of us were already making room for little Sura on the horizon as we were going towards the kitchen. With the festivities of the birthday celebration on schedule, everything was going fine until I noticed General Arbogast entering through the back door while overseeing every nook and cranny throughout the castle and the town. The presence of him coming here uninvited set internal alarms off within me as he was itching to get back at me for the humiliation at the ramen stand over a week ago.

"Well, well; if it isn't the moron who continues to shit on the little guy," he said to me as he stood firm in front of me and Gyatso. "You're probably chomping away at cake instead of taking care of the rest of the townsfolk who are without their homes here in Kanto Village."

"This isn't the time to exchange jabs right now," I said as I was trying to get out of the general's way.

"You may think that you're upping the ante on such grandeur, but what about the other residents here and those who have been displaced by Darbus' cold and soulless creations almost ten months ago? Have you forgotten about _that_ in mind?"

"Darbus Toller was killed by his own daughter while she blew up his ship before returning here with a teleportation stone until it was confiscated. Luckily, everyone was lenient on her in which she vowed to stop the further production of the same soulless dolls that caused misery all over the galaxy."

"Remember _this_ very well, Sam! The people come first before us and as for the birthday party, I suggest that you give all the cake and ice cream to those who are in much need than you. Still, I'm holding you to your commitment into making damn sure that you live up to your reputation into honoring the little guy or else I'll come back, is that clear to you?"

When I saw General Arbogast leave, I was left stunned by his comments as I stared at the birthday cake that was made for me. Once again, I was on the defensive as I was on the verge of not celebrating my birthday again. It was too much for me again as I went outside on the porch to think about what the general said to me. His words about putting others first before oneself was something that didn't leave my mind so far, for I was in a bind that could never let me go anytime soon…

* * *

Deok-Su was sitting next to the stream as she heard the noise of Yasuchika's _biwa_ being strummed while enjoying the warm weather that was a godsend here. It would be a while before the two of them would be returned to their respected regions as they were most likely to be getting word from their home turfs anytime soon. In the meantime, they were enjoying the life here on the castle grounds as they didn't have much to do so far. Even though they were having a moment of bliss together, their time to lounge around was interrupted by the arrival of General Arbogast as he was outside of the main house and going towards the gate. As usual, he was assuring that everything went towards the people who were still not ready to go to their homes yet, but he wasn't about to let me treat myself to anything soon and that included my birthday as well.

"I take it that you're not here for the party favors," said Yasuchika as he put away his _biwa_.

"Sam may have gotten back from exile on Shiganshina, but that doesn't mean that he can be the man of the day," said General Arbogast. "The little guy must be shown the respect that it deserves, so I suggest that the people here should get the cake instead of the one who's having the party."

"But Sam's birthday is today, General," said Deok-Su. "As I recall, he used his raw power to repel a group of angels from killing me and Yasuchika six days ago."

"That's a load of horse shit! Sam's still treading on the little guy while the rest of the people in other places have suffered from the wrath of Darbus and his soulless dolls all the live long. Still, we all need to pull our weight instead of indulging to our self-needs 'cause the little guy should never be ignored!"

"I hate to put a damper on your lecture, General, but you can't just push Sam around like that after he saved us," said Yasuchika as he displayed the royal tattoo on his wrist by accident. "Um, sorry for the inconvenience..." He shakes with embarrassment as he covers up the tattoo. "Still, you should show respect to Sam after he saved me and Deok-Su from certain death, so I suggest that you get off your high horse and show humility towards him."

"Are you thumbing your nose at the little guy, son? Are you digging out your boogers just to fling at him in his time of need?"

"I'm not afraid of you, but know _this_ in front." Yasuchika uncovers his royal tattoo as he showed it to General Arbogast. "My name is Yasuchika Kurotaka and I'm also a prince of Clavell Valley. As for your talk about standing up for the little guy, why can't you stand up for yourself for once?"

"The real reason why I don't do indulgences is because of what I witnessed during my mission to Kabizashi when those things with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin showed no mercy and caused slaughter at the orders of their deceased master. The survivors suffered far worse than illness and injury when most of their dignity had been put through hell. As for my own predicament in mind, I refuse to embrace such self-needs after what I witnessed, so I suggest that you think thoroughly about what's been going on here."

Without warning, General Arbogast heard the sound of a car approaching as he got out of the way with the gates opening up. By the time he saw the Impala pulling in, it stopped as Dean got out of the driver's side and was ready to see me in all my glory on my birthday, which was very important after all. When he saw General Arbogast standing near the gates, he had a bad feeling that his aspirations for ruining my day were very high as he was willing to punch him instead of showing respect for the blowhard in question.

"Well, well; if it isn't the blowhard who prefers stale crackers than a full-course meal," he said.

"The little guy prefers the full-course meal because of what has happened in the past nine months," said General Arbogast. "And to put a blow on such matters that consider the people's needs, your little brother throws a birthday party instead of helping those in need."

"There are other members of the Alecrian Army on deck into helping out the people who got burned by Darbus' popularity and his efforts to silence those who stood against him. I'm no stranger to dealing with such crap 'cause I didn't bow down and kiss Darbus' ass for the months that my brother and his family fled from Alecrast until I found them and brought them home."

"Good for you… And what about the rest of us who suffered from that bastard and his soulless dolls he paraded around? What about the damages he wrought in the town of Kabizashi? Darbus was just coming up roses when he used his artificial creations to put some of the Jewish residents to the slaughter until he wore out his welcome the moment those Orcs from Wall Keep kicked him out. And what about Akatsuki? A suicide bomber sent by Darbus blows up a teahouse that killed many people, but the survivor of the attack made it out, but he was once labeled as the King of Hell until he dropped off the map. Or what about the worst part in that seaside town of Vanizia? Darbus and his groupies made an effort to cause slaughter over there when they even killed that collector and placed an inverted pink triangle on him before they tore him to pieces. Even the copies of the popular _Supernatural_ books and spinoffs that got published didn't escape the media machine that Darbus put to the flames and that included the death of that bookstore owner. These atrocities we've been cleaning up have costed us millions of gaurhee just to rebuild those towns and the people come first before our own interests."

"And what about Dr. Ichinose? He got mowed down by Darbus' lackeys until they got taken out by Gadreel and Shotaro a few months back. He may have been Sam and Reiko's doctor, but his death won't be in vain." Dean notices me hearing the exchange between him and Dr. Arbogast as I saw him stand his ground against the blowhard. "As for the soulless dolls that Darbus churned out, they tried to do away with Sam and his family on Shiganshina, tried to ambush us on Albarn, and attempted to cause havoc on Westeros. I even aided in the effort to shut down the factories that the asshat made for himself on Trost, Nedegratys, and Maugrim, but we came out swinging just to go home to finding the dirt roads littered with the leftovers. And furthermore, Darbus is sleeping with the asteroids 'cause his influence will never come here again after his uncle and admirer got caught and put in prison. As for Sam's predicament, he's had it worse most of his life when we left this planet, only to endure such abuses from Sylvanus, but the only thing that saved him from becoming a bitter person is not only the books he had, but his kind heart that stood head first in the end."

General Arbogast was unmoved by Dean's words as he was walking towards me, who was listening on the conversation I noticed. He was ready to make his move to topple me until I noticed Chuck emerging from the main house while wagging his tail. He noticed General Arbogast to be such a prominent blowhard to the end as he ran towards him while hiking up his leg to pee. He was aiming at the general as he did his business on his leg before he left the castle grounds with a stormy look on his face. I stared at the small dog as he was there to cause embarrassment to the man who always stuck up to the "little guy." Even Dean was smiling as he was grateful that the blowhard who left didn't cause too much of an uproar so far.

"Looks like the general made an exit," he said.

"General Arbogast is the worst one in the Alecrian Army," said Chuck. "The guy prefers munching on stale crackers then participate in a family dinner in his honor. The guy has no self-worth whatsoever because of the fact that he puts everyone else's needs over his own and that's just sad."

"He's right about what he witnessed when it comes to those who suffered from the weight of Darbus' machinations," I said. "It's like he kept telling me: the people come first, not us in our self-needs and cares. I know that we have to put up with the repair effort to restore Kanto Village, but in the end, we all have to pull our weight for others."

"Anyway, isn't today your birthday, Sam?"

"It is, but I won't be having first dibs on the cake that Reiko baked. As for the people who are still taking up temporary residence in the castle, they can have some."

"Hey, don't let this day be a repeat offender like last year," said Dean as he was walking towards me while having a stern look on his face. "Last time, you tried to avoid it after trying so hard to do so, only to allow it to happen on the spot. This time, you're doing it again, but you're under pressure from that blowhard just to allow the so-called 'little guy' some space instead of your own personal needs."

"I'm not the only one who has a birthday, Dean. Gyatso has one today and so does the new arrival, Sura. Still, we all celebrate our birthdays on the same day, but in the end, the needs of others trumps our own."

"And what about _you_? You put everything off just to make damn sure that we have a fair share of the pie. On the ladder, you put the needs of your family, friends, and the townsfolk who are staying here until their homes are restored, but what position do _you_ have? You get stuck on the bottom and that hurts us more than what you suffer from."

"You once told me that the day I once feared was being on Gehenna all over again… I remember being in my room on my birthday over the years with nothing but a cupcake with a candle on it. I was once disappointed all because of the fact that I got overlooked all the time and it hurts so bad. Now that General Arbogast keeps telling me to put the needs of others over mine, he'll end up coming back just to poke at me like he did at the ramen stand."

"Hey, don't listen to that asshat 'cause your birthday is happening whether you like it or not." I sighed so heavily as I couldn't get the comments from General Arbogast out of my head. "This isn't a joke or a debate 'cause you matter the most when you came back home and that's all that mattered. You even stood up to Reinhardt when he used Darbus' leftovers to do away with the townsfolk here in Kanto Village. In the end, don't let anything stop you. Even if you are belittled, put aside, or deemed worthless, you always outshine every expectation that is put in front of you and that's a fact. Now, then; are you coming to your party or do I have to drag you by the hair?"

I couldn't say no as I followed Dean towards the backyard in which I noticed a plethora of barbecue and appetizers on the sly. Even Barca was staring at the meat that was cooking as he was itching to get some of the bones that are left behind. By the time I noticed Deok-Su and Yasuchika sprinting to the food that was cooking, they were also waiting for the festivities to start as there were three birthday cakes instead of two due to the birth of Sura earlier. By the time I noticed the children being ushered outside for the outdoor festivities, they were most likely to be having the food served first before the cake. Even the rest of the people who were in the main house were ready to celebrate this occasion as it was a moment to savor so far without the further meddling of General Arbogast.

Just as I was about to go towards the festivities, I noticed Reiko approaching with the twins in tow as they were on hand into seeing me in all my glory with my birthday so far. Even though I had a bit of trouble with trying to put it off, I was coaxed at the last minute as I saw the largest gathering since the fair nearly two years ago. Even Dean was wanting me to get some food to eat as he grabbed my arm and hauled me towards the picnic table filled with freshly cooked meat and side dishes.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think?" he told me as he got out a plate.

"I never saw so much food here since the fair," I answered.

"Then you better dig in before this party is over 'cause Magda and the girls will be here soon and they'll also reign in the dim sum and shrimp dumplings they can muster."

"Let's hope that the blowhard general doesn't crash this party."

I was digging into the food I had on my plate as I tasted the meat that was grilled with such tender accuracy. With Dean going for the pies in the dessert table, I was not about to let my time go to waste as I was enjoying the food on my plate with such gusto on the side. It was the best thing that I had so far as I was enjoying with ease, but I later noticed General Arbogast coming back again just to pick at me. He wasn't about to let me enjoy my party anytime soon as he was about to let me have it in spades, for he was still committed to forcing the "little guy" rhetoric on those who balance time between themselves and the people around them. When I set my plate of food down on the picnic table, I noticed him standing in front of me as he punched me in the eye in a blow that made me fall down into the grass. Anger flooded him as he wasn't about to let me get away with what he calls being selfish for my personal needs. By the time I got up on my feet, I was pushed down again as I saw General Arbogast standing in front of me like a bully attacking a small child on a playground.

"You're still celebrating your birthday after I told you all about the needs of the little guy?!" he yelled as he placed his foot over my ankle. "You're not getting the picture about others in need and you still focus on your self-needs instead of others who have been displaced from their homes and businesses! As for this birthday party, it's nothing but a mockery just to stick one's ass in the little guy's face!"

"You have no right to be here, General!" I cried as I was reeling from the last blow.

"I have every right to be here because of the fact that I stand up for the people instead of myself. As for putting one's needs first before the many who have suffered from the yoke of the Tollers, that is considered to be selfish and I won't tolerate it for the next few months or so!"

"I'm here now, aren't I? I stood up to Reinhardt, didn't I? I used my raw power to rebuild some of the homes and businesses that were destroyed in the attack last month, didn't I? Why can't you let me enjoy what I have at my disposal for once?!"

"And what about the people who suffered in Kabizashi, Akatsuki, and Vanizia?! Did _they_ enjoy what they got at their disposal?!" I shook my head in shame as I was staring at the general who refused to get off my case. "While you were off in some backwater planet, those people lost loved ones, businesses, and even a teahouse! For starters, the people's needs trump our own, so I suggest that you get over it!"

"This is not only my birthday, but for one of my wards and a future niece who was born over an hour ago. My party is not only for me or my family, but the townsfolk who lost their homes to Reinhardt Toller's terror..."

"What the hell are you staring at?!" General Arbogast sees some of the townsfolk who were living here temporary stare at him as he wasn't about to let me get off the hook that easily. "The people come first, so I suggest that you get off your asses and stand up to the one who thinks highly of himself!"

"Back away from him!" yelled the grocer who was one of the temporary residents here on the castle grounds. "How dare you do that to Sam after he gave us a roof after our town got ransacked by Reinhardt Toller and his nephew's leftovers?! As for your importance of the so-called 'little guy,' you and your army weren't there to help us except for the four soldier corps units that came from the Order! You have no right to belittle Sam or treat him like a dog because he came back for a reason just to protect us when the chips were down! And you call yourself a general in the Alecrian Army?! You're nothing but a deranged bully! Even the squad leader of the Hunter Corps doesn't like you much all because you talk about people being selfish by putting themselves first! If I were you, I suggest that you allow Sam to put himself first after all the trouble into helping us out in the repair effort in Kanto Village or else I'll file a complaint to Chief Tamanori! In a broader sense, everyone else matters and so does Sam because he was there to help repair some of the homes and businesses that went tits-up when Reinhardt punched holes with his club when he got here."

"Have it your way then..." I saw General Arbogast back away from me as he took his foot off from my ankle. "You're on my shit list, Sam! You may get off easily when some of the townsfolk here were thankful that you were here, but you won't last another few seconds from _me!_ You can enjoy your birthday with a bulls-eye on your face, but you won't be enjoying anything else fancy in the coming months! Instead of going to social gatherings, you're going to food drives and flea markets. Instead of going to the spa for a massage, you're going to the public bathhouses. Instead of going to a ramen stand to enjoy a nice bowl of the good stuff, you'll be going to some backwater diner just to eat rice balls and stale crackers. Instead of going to the theater on occasions with your family and friends, you're gonna spend the rest of your year watching wrestling matches, monster truck rallies, and bad karaoke, so I suggest that you get strapped in and enjoy the guilt trip."

I watched General Arbogast leave the grounds again as I got up on my feet while feeling at the black eye I received earlier. When I got to my food that was on the picnic table, I began to finish it as I felt the guilt of being selfish being hung over my head. By the time I saw Gyatso coming here with a plate of dim sum and shrimp dumplings, he noticed me to be downhearted as he sat down beside me. Even when the both of us were celebrating our birthdays on the same day, one of us was put under the microscope of scrutiny as I just wanted to go back into the house and go to bed after the party was over. The words from General Arbogast stung me to the core as I couldn't shake them off so readily, but I wasn't about to get around Gyatso and his curiosity just yet.

"Are you feeling alright, Sam?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, but I'll live," I answered.

"Why is there a black eye on your face? Did someone hurt you?"

"Where's that prick?!" I heard Dean yell out as he saw me in my worst predicament. "I want that blowhard general to get his ass kicked for this!"

"He left, Dean," I said as my voice choked out a sob that made my brother furious.

"General Arbogast is _not_ coming back here again! If I even see him here, I'll slug the crap out of him!"

"He'll always be coming back because he's the one in charge of overseeing the relief effort into restoring Kanto Village. Lately, he kept dogging me due to the fact that I put myself first before the people, which he says that is selfish."

"If you think that your predicament is bad, General Arbogast's is a lot worse. According to the higher-ups in the Alecrian Army, he mainly goes by with a meal of stale crackers instead of the standard meals that his own family prepares for him due to his lack of his own self-needs. Even Ginryu said that he puts his self-needs off as selfish and arrogant in which he's put at odds with both his family and his subordinates. As for your own self-needs, Sammy, you need to focus on rebuilding yourself one slow step at a time or else you'd end up becoming a carbon copy of General Arbogast. I know that you're afraid of him and it shows 'cause of the black eye you got. And no, you're _not_ going to no crappy flea markets 'cause it ain't you at all. Now, if I were you, I suggest that you quit worrying and enjoy your party. The townsfolk here are glad that you're home, but they kept talking about how you don't take time for yourself anymore and it hurts."

"And you want me to embrace my self-needs before the needs of the townsfolk?"

"Yes. Besides, if you don't put a shred of decency in your effort to put more time for yourself, I'm filing a report to the Review Board and they don't shy away with the well-being of those who are from the Council of Elders. In the long haul, you're not about to wriggle your way out of your reason to improve your outlook instead of wandering around in some flea market looking for cheap junk that can be a knockoff."

I reluctantly agreed as I was under the microscope of Dean's ultimatum to get me out of my hard shell again. When I saw the birthday cakes being put on display at a different picnic table, I was trying hard not to think about General Arbogast's words as they were the tipping point of what I would endure next. With Gyatso standing next to me, he wasn't taking his eyes off from me as he didn't want me to be sad on the day we shared birthdays. It wasn't long until we were ushered towards the crafted pieces of confections as we heard the Happy Birthday song played in our honor. By the time the song was finished, Gyatso blew out the candles on his cake as he was wanting me to do the same. When I did so, I did it with less enthusiasm as I was feeling the pinch of the general's words gnawing at me in which I felt concerned for the needs of the remaining townsfolk who have suffered much after the incidents that caused terror and mayhem in both the town and dirt roads that connected it to them. By the time I was ready to cut the cake, I noticed Chuck running towards me as he was worried about my health and well-being that was brought on by General Arbogast's presence earlier.

"They're waiting for you to cut it," he said.

"I'll cut it, but I won't get any," I said.

"Isn't it your birthday? Besides, you can't just turn down a slice of cake that Reiko worked so hard for just to be made for you. It wouldn't be fair that General Arbogast gets his way just to see you falling down to his level."

"The general keeps telling me that the people come first instead of ourselves and our own self-needs, but part of me keeps trying to gravitate towards his plight he endured during my absence."

"That's General Arbogast talking, Sam; not you. He may have went through the terrors of Darbus Toller and his dolls causing terror all over the planet, but you were in exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina almost ten months ago. Give it a rest, will you? Anyway, General Arbogast hates climbing and staying in the mountains because of the fact that he had a near-death experience once when he was younger."

Just as I was about to say more, I noticed Dean giving me a slice of cake as he handed it to me without saying a word. Even though I was holding the plate with the cake slice on it, I took a bite of it as I tasted the hard work that was put into it by Reiko's gentle craftwork. Even Gyatso was getting into his slice of cake as he loved the taste of what was baked into it. It was a mixed day for me as I was being ushered into forgetting about the harsh words from General Arbogast for the rest of the day. Even though there was a minor setback, I wasn't about to be bogged down by scrutiny so far as I wanted to enjoy my birthday as anyone who had something to celebrate once a year. With plenty of food and desserts being doled out by the sitting townsfolk here in the castle, I was grateful that I had support from those who were in dire need as an idea was brewing in my mind. With an extra cake being set out to cart out to the workers, I was also ready to give the blowhard general a taste of his own medicine on the horizon soon enough...

* * *

A few hours later, General Arbogast was outside in the town square of Kanto Village as he was eating his dinner that consisted of crackers and water. As usual, he refused to cave into such indulgences like that as he wasn't ready to budge from his spot on the bench. Even though he was overseeing the repair effort in the town, he refused to treat himself to such pleasures and happiness as he viewed to see the people having such things before him. By the time he was finished, he noticed Abiasaph, or Chief Tamanori in which he is known so far, finishing up his rounds as he was ready to call it a day. Still, he wasn't about to cave into such indulgences of happy things as he wanted them to be for the people who suffered under the yoke of Darbus almost ten months ago, for the aftermath of what happened next had a stigma over the blowhard's psyche.

"You still snack on crackers again, aren't you, General?" said Abiasaph.

"It's better than embracing the indulgences that have been yanked from the little guy," he said. "As for putting oneself first over the people, it's nothing but selfish. Think of Sam for instance when he decides to throw a birthday party for himself instead of tending to the townsfolk in their time of need. After what we had with Darbus darkening every single doorway while parading those artificial women who were around him like a group of whores, everyone was reeling from such attacks in the three towns that got the full brunt of his wrath."

"Putting one's needs first _isn't_ selfish. As for what Sam was doing when he used his raw power to help repair some of the buildings and homes that were destroyed by Reinhardt's army of soulless dolls a few weeks back, he's doing a better job into putting other needs first before his own. Hell, I was there when I had to deal with the bastard who put those things there just to destroy both the town _and_ the townsfolk, only to have one of his limbs bitten off by that warg who stepped in just to save Sam's life at the last minute."

"That still doesn't mean that Sam's off the hook. Sooner or later, those words I told him at his party earlier will come to fruition and see how much the lives of others are much more important than ourselves."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but those words will backfire right in front of your face. As for the stale cracker diet you've been having, I suggest that you lay off of it before it makes you like one of those emaciated supermodels before the fashion industry banned them from modeling shows for the much curvier ones. You can't live on crackers and water forever because of the fact that it's not healthy for someone like you."

"And sink to Sam's level? I don't think so! And everyone says that I don't function well with my job? I function very well because of the fact that after Kanto Village is repaired, we'll move towards the afflicted towns of Akatsuki and Kabizashi to help out the people who suffered from Darbus' wrath almost ten months ago."

"Sam can't function well to your level anyway because he not only becomes exhausted from using his raw power to rebuild some of the homes and business here, but he's been stuck with clinical depression and it's not fun at all. You should be considerate with the feelings of Sam after doing his hardest to help the townsfolk go home after what happened a month ago. If I were you, I suggest that you be more sensitive towards people with mental illnesses instead of giving them a black eye or humiliating them at the local ramen stand. And another thing, lay off the crackers..."

Abiasaph disappeared without a trace as General Arbogast was left speechless about the truth about my mental condition that crippled me in many ways than one. Mental illness wasn't something to laugh at or mock as the blowhard general had a rude awakening in the form of Abiasaph's meddling that stood firm into defending the town from Reinhardt's army a month ago. By the time he noticed me coming towards the square to see to the work of the homes and business that were almost repaired, he saw me bringing some cake to some of the workers as they were in for a sweet tooth so far. Even though he glared at me, he wasn't about to be persuaded further by the words of Abiasaph anytime soon as he still viewed me to be selfish after getting a stern lecture from the village chief himself earlier.

Even though I was sharing cake with everyone who worked hard to finish up the remaining houses and businesses that were nearly repaired, I was ready to offer some cake to General Arbogast as he was most likely to turn it down. In that moment, he felt his stomach growling as he rushed towards the cart of leftover cake I was giving to the workers. With the diet of crackers weighing hard on his stomach, his entire body rebelled as he was staring at what was left of the birthday cake I had earlier. Even though the blowhard was trying hard to resist the temptation until a crumb and a tuft of frosting touched at his lips. In such a quick moment, he began to feel the temptation taking over as he devoured what was left of the cake I had at my disposal. By the time I saw him polishing off the rest of the cake, he had crumbs and frosting all over his uniform as he was full after what he ate up earlier.

"I take it that temptation ruled your senses after all," I said.

"Oh, the cake…," said General Arbogast as he was overwhelmed by his folly. "It got to me..."

"I was only giving what was left to the workers after their effort into rebuilding some of the homes and businesses that fell to ruin a month ago."

"What the hell is that behind you?" The general saw a giant piece of chocolate cake standing in front of him as he was ready to dive into such temptation. "Oh, I want the damn thing!"

I saw the general run towards the piece of cake as he was getting into such trouble than his worth instead of munching on stale crackers all the live long. Even though I was still reeling from the punch I took from the blowhard, my kind heart triumphed in the end as I gave him a taste of his own medicine in the form of the sweet temptation. By the time I left for home, I saw Dean sprinting towards me as he grabbed the long hair and towed me towards the pathway where we were going home to the castle. By the time we got there, we saw some of the food being put up as we noticed a lone cherry pie that was baked earlier. The sight of it was tempting as I was still partially full from the cake I ate, but how could I refuse so far?

"There's a cherry pie with your name on it, Sam," he said to me as he was ready to dig into it.

"Aren't you the one who is interested in pie all the time?" I said as I saw my older get a knife and slice into the cherry pie and put it on a small plate. "Besides, I'm still full from the cake and other food here earlier, so don't go hog wild on it too much."

"Are you kidding me, Sammy? I'm digging into this pie and I'm not doing it alone." He notices the pie slice getting larger as it broke the picnic table. "Son-of-a-bitch..." He turns around and sees me use my raw power to grow the slice of pie into the size of a tool shed. "Now, _that's_ one hell of a pie."

"And we got all that filling on display..."

Dean and I stared at the slice of pie as we were ready to get into it without delay. When we got into the crust and filling, we were getting dirty as we couldn't help it. Little did we know was that Moro and Albus were staring from above the window of their room while holding Sura as they saw us getting messy with what was made from my raw power at the last minute. Even Reuben was staring at the slice of pie after checking up on the new arrival so readily.

"Looks like Sam didn't mess around," he said.

"After getting clocked by that Terran general, he was hard at first, but he was coaxed by Dean at the last minute," said Albus.

"Well, Dean got his pie after all, but not without Sam around," said Moro. "And everyone says 'let them eat cake.' The pie slice growing huge is a game changer."

"If you thought that the slice of pie was bad, the slice of chocolate cake was worse," said Reuben. "According to the onlookers, General Arbogast got a stomachache and had to be admitted to the hospital area afterwards."

The temptation of cake and pie was a game changer as everyone in Moro's room stared at the mess from below. The sight of Dean and me being dirty and messy from the slice of cherry pie was something that could never be forgotten as this was a birthday that was in the record books after all…

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Trainfell Special, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 7: The Trainfell Special, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calming day as I was seeing Yasuchika tuning his shamisen while staying here in the castle. Even though it had been two days since my birthday party with some who shared it, I was still noticing the remains of the picnic table that was broken after using my raw power to grow a slice of pie. When I noticed a royal guard from Clavell Valley approaching, they were persistent into finding the wayward minstrel immediately as they weren't about to take no for an answer anytime soon. Yasuchika was adamant into resisting as he put away his shamisen and saw the royal guard from Clavell Valley standing firm into retrieving him in their journey to take him back to where he truly needs to get to. Still, I had to intervene in this situation as I didn't want things to get out of hand too much.

"It had to be _them_ , hadn't it?" said Yasuchika as he was glaring at the presence of the Clavell Valley royal guard. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I won't be going back home again."

"This isn't about just taking you home, little brother," said the leader of the royal guard as he was dressed in cerulean clothing with gold armor. "This is about going to the annual Gathering Festival in Trainfell."

"You know that I won't be going there, Yorukaze. Besides, after falling out with Dad for a while, you know that there nothing good will ever come out of it."

"If it's about Yotsuna trying to take over the throne again, she's backed out on it ever since she married one of the high ranking officials who was in exile from Chugoku's capital. This time, the Gathering Festival is about to begin tomorrow and our reputation is hanging by a thread right now."

"Yasuchika, ever since you left two years ago, our reputation as a family bringing honor to Clavell Valley has plummeted after you flew the coop. As for what we got word from, you stayed in Shilla while dressing as a minstrel earning coins and table scraps."

"Well, it's better than hearing Yotsuna complaining about having bugs crawling all over her when we don't see them on her body."

"Don't make fun of our sister! Even though she's not in fine fettle, she has to worry about her husband suffering from a brain tumor, two young sons that are drafted into the Alecrian Army, and Dad teetering on the edge of buying the farm. I'm telling you again, little brother, come home."

The words coming from Yorukaze echoed my resistance into coming home myself as I was fearing the worst outcome coming from Darbus and his soulless dolls three months back. The memories and effort to keep everything as is once had haunted my very being as I was vowing to force Yasuchika to go back home to Clavell Valley where he needs to be. When I saw him glaring at his older brother, who was wanting him to return to his family, I felt the memory of my resistance coming back in full force as I didn't want the same thing to happen again. With swift action, I decided to intervene after all as I grabbed the shamisen that Yasuchika had and held it further away.

"Hey! Give it back!" I heard him yell as he was rushing to take it away.

"Your family wants you to return home and this is the thanks they get?!" I yelled angrily as I noticed Yasuchika cringing in front of me. "You should be ashamed of yourself and your actions after all that trouble you caused in your homeland!"

"They never paid attention to me! They just view me as a doormat all the time, so I left for Shilla and spent my two years playing the minstrel that you know today. I stood away because I got fed up with all the drama in Clavell Valley and it's not my time to go back home. I'd rather be anywhere but in my homeland because nothing good will ever come out of me going back."

"You're not the only one who ran away from the true intentions that were plastered in stone. You haven't gotten your name smeared by someone who views you to be a constant threat all the live long."

"And what makes _you_ so different?"

"Almost ten months ago, I was forced to flee with my family in tow after Darbus Toller forced an ultimatum on me to either leave or suffer the consequences of having a bounty on my head, which turned out to be a scare tactic to keep me away. Having me flee this planet did more harm than good when Darbus unleashed havoc in the form of his artificial creations that caused misery in the seaside town of Vanizia, caused genocide and slaughter in Kabizashi, and sent a suicide bomber to destroy a teahouse in Akatsuki. There were those who suffered from the fear of being killed if my name and family were mentioned, but Ginryu and the rest of the higher-ups in the Order never lost their faith into getting me back and it was helpful to the end. As for your predicament, you're not only one of the keepers of the Holy Guild, but you're also next in line of becoming the Chieftain of your region as well. As for the proposal for marriage, Deok-Su of Shilla will be your bride-to-be in which the both of you will have a much daunting task at hand."

"Alright, I get your point, but can I get my shamisen back?"

I set down the shamisen in front of Yasuchika as he picked it up in his hands. In a unanimous form of bringing one to return home, I now had my reasons to take part into escorting the wayward minstrel home where he belongs as I had my work cut out for me so far. With Yorukaze and the rest of the Clavell Valley royal guard ready to collect what they came to get, they noticed Deok-Su coming forth as she noticed Yasuchika cringing to my words of concern and warning. She also had a feeling that she would soon be coaxed back towards Shilla as she couldn't be on the run forever. She also noticed Tirzah coming into the castle grounds as she had her backpack full of snacks for the ride to Trainfell, for this mission was a long one indeed.

"So, are you ready to go with your new groom?" she asked.

"I'm one of the keepers of the Holy Guild, aren't I?" answered Deok-Su. "Still, my family doesn't know about this, so it's tight-lipped."

"Actually, _everyone_ knows, including your family in Shilla, in which I told them about your status as one of the keepers of the Holy Guild."

"If this gets ugly, then I have my role as a hunter on the backup plan."

"Actually, the job of a hunter doesn't pay the bills unless you're part of the Order of Letters, of course."

"You're no fun..."

And so, the journey to Trainfell was the start of what was about to be more complex as I had my work cut out for me a little too much. Still, work was work as I was most likely to be put on my first mission away from Kanto Village in a long time, for it was security detail all the way…

* * *

General Arbogast was in a hospital bed in the castle's infirmary wing as he was still recovering from a bad stomachache that he had two days ago. Even though it went against everyone's wishes to send him here, he wasn't about to get away from the upcoming bedside manner he was receiving as he noticed Reuben coming in here with a tray of food. The sight of roast beef with vegetables unnerved him as he wanted the Iron Healer to take it away and replace it for stale crackers and water instead. The mentioning of the crackers were his own godsend as he wanted to bite into one of them right away instead of gorging himself on a home-cooked meal.

"I didn't ask for roast beef," he said angrily as he was itching to throw a bedpan at Reuben.

"Throw that and I'll make sure that Dean rips you a new one complete in a body cast and a catheter attached to what's between your legs," he said sternly.

"You have the gall to give me stuff that is fit for the people instead of the usual crackers I wanted, so I refuse to eat it."

"You're not getting into them after Dean threatened to sog them and flush them down the toilet. He's not too happy with you being here after you nearly tried to ruin Sam's birthday party two days ago. The big topper of it all is when you devoured the leftover cake for the workers while diving into a slice of chocolate cake and getting a stomachache afterwards. It's a cruel irony, but your motive of temptation trumps the motive of stale crackers and water, for it's a very unhealthy diet for a man your age. It's also the breakfast of champions for emaciated supermodels until the Medical Corps and the Intergalactic Fashion Committee banned them from strutting on the catwalk."

"The people come first before ourselves, Reuben, you know that!"

"There will be consequences for you if you _don't_ eat a home-cooked meal while you pine for stale crackers all the live long. I looked into your health chart and the diagnosis is _not_ good. From what I heard from your subordinates, you suffer from lack of nutrients, dizzy spells, and even fatigue. Those deficiencies aren't just part of the cracker effect, they're also a trigger into messing up your metabolism in general. In the end, it's better if you took the food instead of downing crackers on a daily basis."

"I'd rather see the people take the home-cooked meal instead. Besides, the people will _always_ come first before our own needs and that's my final stance to keep it that way. As for Sam, he better watch his ass if he wants to get by on a daily basis by putting the people first.""

"If you deny this, then I'll have no other choice but to puree your food and put it through a feeding tube that would be attached to your stomach soon. As for what you say about Sam, he's been through a hell of a lot worse than what you perceive to be. We all have to put our needs first just like needs of others or else we won't function as a whole again."

General Arbogast reluctantly agreed to take the food that was set on his table as he began to eat it slowly. Still, he wasn't about to give up his cracker habit anytime soon, but he was watched hawkishly by Reuben. The impact on him was weighing heavily on him as he wasn't about to get away after suffering from a stomachache two days ago. By taking a bite of roast beef, he was not chewing it as he was also hating it due to the fact that he wanted the people to be put first, but it wasn't happening. The blowhard was at the mercy of the Iron Healer as he was in for a rude awakening until his recovery soon enough…

* * *

I made my way towards the station as I was packed up for the journey. With Yasuchika, Deok-Su, and the Clavell Valley Royal Guard in tow, we were going towards the train that was heading for Sgriccia as we all got on board. It was also the first time I didn't have any backup or so I thought as I noticed Kevin sitting in one of the passenger cars with his gaze set on me during my field mission. As usual, I didn't want him to come along as I was itching to have him thrown out of the train, but it would be going against regulation in the long run. By the time the train started up, I was stuck with Kevin throughout the entire trip as he was there on bodyguard duty so far, for I wasn't about to wriggle out of his gaze anytime soon.

"Why can't I travel without the usefulness of escort on my missions for once?" I said as I sat down in the same passenger car with Kevin. "It's bad enough that I've been put under the microscope from General Arbogast, but I prefer to do this mission alone."

"If you did that, then Dean will have _both_ of our asses," he answered. "It may not be my say, but I can't let you out of my sight anytime soon and that's a fact."

"Once again, the short leash is on me during this mission..."

"Oh, come on; it can't be _that_ bad," said Tirzah as she entered into the passenger car with her backpack in tow. "Besides, you can't go alone and backup is your best bet."

"There's no privacy for me, is there?" I was getting testy as I didn't want Kevin to come with me on this trip. "In the end, there's no trust when it comes to me going alone without any backup whatsoever."

"And what about those who have their undying support for Darbus Toller as a martyr?" he said as he wasn't backing down. "Some of the members of the Cross Corps told me about the second branch of the Toller Family wanting revenge against you." He fishes out a tablet as he shows it to me. "Even though Reinhardt is in prison, his son and daughter are amping up the pressure to resume production of the Master Race as planned. The son, Gottfried, is a devout supporter of Darbus' way of bringing the Master Race while he has an affection for his sister, Grimhilde. Both of them have an incestuous relationship that even rivals that of Severin and Sylvana, but this so-called 'pureblood' tactic isn't something to be ignored. From what I gathered, they're running the factories that hadn't been destroyed yet, which can be a problem for those who bear a grudge against Darbus' martyrdom. As for your details, you can complain as much as you want, but I'm not about to go down because of the fact that the Toller Family will always bear a grudge againt you for Darbus' death, which was at the hands of his daughter. Even though you weren't involved in his humiliation, some of the Tollers view you as a threat to their prominence and fear tactics. Now that the storm's out of the way, we should focus on the mission at hand, shall we?"

I didn't say another word as I was at the mercy of Kevin and his staunch stance on remaining as my bodyguard for the whole trip to Trainfell. By the time the train stopped at Sgriccia, we were getting out with our company as we were going into a bullet train that was on its way to Trainfell as planned. It had been a while since I rode one as I sat down and buckled up with Kevin sitting next to me in the seat near the window. The both of us were on the bullet train as we noticed Deok-Su and Yasuchika sitting in the seats in front of us. By the time it left Sgriccia, it took off in the underwater tunnel that never changed as we saw the same scenery that was more beautiful on the bottom than any other scenery in the galaxy. The sight of tropical fish and humpback whales swimming underwater was a sight that I loved to see as I enjoyed the splendor of what I saw so far.

By the time I noticed the aquatic scenery change to that of the shoreline and sky, I noticed that I was staring at the scenery of Clavell Valley's coastal town of Tanzaku before as we were seeing some of the beachgoers setting up their picnics to enjoy the ocean. The trip through the town was enticing until we finally stopped towards Trainfell as the bullet train pulled up at the station the moment we all got off and stretched our legs. By the time Yasuchika stepped out, he was noticing some of the festival monitors setting up shop as they were ready to start it off right away. In his eyes, nothing good would ever come out of him returning as he saw several onlookers stare at him while he had his musical instruments in tow.

"Prince Yasuchika, it's been two years since you left home," said one of the onlookers as he was preparing grilled eel for the tourists. "It's never the same without you and the gods answered our prayers at the last minute."

"I'm only here briefly," he said. "After this, I'll leave for either Shilla or Kanto Village."

"Your sister, however, had to be put towards Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa after causing an uproar about her perceived delusions about bugs crawling all over her and it helped."

"Really?" Joy sprang within Yasuchika as he was relieved to hear the news about his sister being put away to Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa. "No more complaints about bugs or germs! No more frequent handwashing or long stays in the bathroom! No more complaints about things out of order or counting things slowly! It's like some of the people in Shilla said to me when people with obsessive compulsive behavior are the slowest form of people on the planet. Oh, hell yeah! No more obsessive compulsive stupidity! Thank the Maker for getting rid of a constant threat and-"

Without warning, Yasuchika was struck in the jaw by Kazuo, who was here on business, as he was reeling from the blow he received while he saw his instrument box fly open and on display. Getting up on his feet, he noticed the stringed instruments all scattered as he picked them up carefully and placed them back into the box while closing it up. Turning around, he was at the mercy of Kazuo as he wasn't too fond of his behavior towards those who suffered from mental illness and obsessive compulsive disorder was one of those things that got out of hand.

"How dare you?!" said Kazuo as he was itching to attack Yasuchika again with his fists. "How dare you mock the mentally ill who get thrown into the lion's den that is known as Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa?! You should be ashamed of what you act like after talking about your sister like that! And you call yourself a peer to this realm?! You should be better off being monster fodder on Kaijirin and the Duval Family sure likely to feast on foolish hearts of those who mock others for their mental disorders and put them on a negative display!"

"But Yotsuna's a loon!" yelled Yasuchika. "Every day, she always becomes obsessive over germs, bugs, and perfection. I took the full brunt of what she doled out, but the best freedom is leaving Clavell Valley for Shilla so I wouldn't have to hear of her stupidity ever again! In a way, I'm more than glad that she's put away at Helgaard Citadel…, or to put it bluntly, I'm _blessed_ to see the annoying crazy person get shafted before I got here."

"You better watch your mouth before I break all of your teeth in it. You may think that having your mentally ill sister get put away in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa is a blessing, but it can also be a curse as well. Even though there are those you put down for their mental illnesses, there are those who are struggling to stay afloat and that includes those who are suffering from clinical depression. Mental illness _isn't_ something that you can laugh at or put down because of the fact that it not only harms those who suffer from such a debilitating disorder, but it also puts harm and strain on others as well." Kazuo points at me as he was not waivering in his stern lecture against Yasuchika. "You see Sam in the clear already? Well, he's _not_ in the clear because of the fact that he was diagnosed with clinical depression and it hurts him more than anything. It even hurts him a lot more than those who put him down all the time, so I suggest that you pay attention to what you say about those who suffer from mental illness because it's unhealthy for what can happen next."

Yasuchika didn't say another word as he was shaking with fear. He was at the further mercy of Kazuo as he noticed him to be someone who cared for the concerns of those who suffered from mental illness or disorders altogether. Still, he had a lot to answer for as he stared at me for the longest time in which he didn't poke fun of me just yet. Instead of getting to mouth off towards me, he felt pity for my plight as he was now concerned about those who suffered in silence about the mental illnesses that were bottled up for all this time. When Deok-Su noticed us staring at Kazuo, who was on business, she never expected the Medic General of the Medical Corps to show up around here as this turn of events was about to get a little more complicated than normal.

"It's strange to see Director Mitani to be here, but having you getting punched by him isn't cheeky, either," she said as she saw Yasuchika feeling at the injury on his jaw. "In a way, you got what you deserved after poking fun at those who suffer from mental disorders."

"I only vented my victory against my sister because she often talks about having bugs crawling all over her and even complaining about germs everywhere," he answered. "As for what Kazuo told me about Sam, his condition raises more red flags than the royal guard. I also need to verify about what he went through after getting clocked by that High Elf earlier."

"Still, we need to see the rest of your family in which this festival is something that hinges on the reputation of what they represent. Also, there's a ramen stand that serves a nice meal here that is similar to the one in Kanto Village."

Yasuchika couldn't say no to this endeavor as he was put under the rules of his family once again. Still, he was in Trainfell, but he also had to see more of his family's problems as it was going to be hell for him on his trip home in a long time. It was a mixed bag full of tricks, but when Yasuchika stared at me for the longest time, he felt more pity for my situation more than anything as he saw the downside of mental illness in the form of what was going on so far, for this wasn't the very end of it anytime soon…

* * *

I was going towards the hotel as I noticed it to be a place filled with capsule pods for those with the minimal form of travel. When I was in the lobby, I paid for my room for the night as I went towards the designated pod I climbed into. It was spacious as I was laying down after enduring the long train ride. I was comfortable in the pod bed until I felt an uneasy feeling take over my psyche. In that moment, I heard a whooshing sound as if I was being hauled towards space. In such a frightful panic, I was feeling the pinch of being shoved out of the airlock on the _Kurokage_ as it was too much for me in such a fearsome notion indeed. The numbness within me was more than enough to have me switch to another hotel as I feared the worst in mind. The closed space within me in this hotel pod was making me feel scared out of my mind until I began to realize that it was all in my head and not try to worry about it too much. With the terror behind me, I was ready to relax until I heard a tapping on the pod door.

Sitting up in such a cramped space, I crawled towards the pod door as I saw Kazuo standing in front of the entrance. He was adamant into overseeing my own health after he punched Yasuchika in the jaw earlier as he was concerned about my mental state and well-being. Even though I wanted to ignore him, he was still standing there as he wasn't to budge from his position anytime soon. He sensed a growing fear and terror germinating within me as he refused to go away until I managed to come out of my hotel pod and face him.

"What do you want this time?" I asked as I opened up the pod door and piled out of it. "If it's about Yasuchika's behavior towards those who are struggling to fight their mental illness, then it'll have to wait."

"I wasn't here to reprimand the young prince," answered Kazuo. "I came to oversee _you_."

"I'm tired, Kazuo. You know that other things are waiting in the wings, so I suggest that you get back to work."

"And what about your own predicament, Sam? From what I heard, General Arbogast kept poking at you for not making enough effort to do more for the people in which it is the root of an upcoming mental breakdown in your overall health."

"I faced off against General Arbogast twice in which he still gets pissed that I don't pay enough attention to the little guy and the other needs of the people who lost everything in the towns of Kabizashi, Akatsuki, and Vanizia. I should be paying attention to the progress of those towns anyway after what Darbus and his soulless dolls did nearly ten months ago."

"Ginryu has dispatched members of the four soldier corps into those towns months ago and he hasn't stopped into making sure that the people who were displaced in them will return in a safe environment than it once was before the incidents. Let us focus on the repair work in those towns for once and not let you worry too much."

"The people come first, Kazuo, not us. Even if we put ourselves first, we leave out those who are in much dire need than ourselves in general."

"The person that you need to worry about is yourself. Lately, you put the needs of others over your own and it puts you in such a bad state indeed. It's unhealthy and it hurts so badly."

"They suffered the worst ever since Darbus Toller came to prominence and smeared my reputation in my exile on Shiganshina. I can't let that happen to anyone ever again, even if it meant by putting myself last at every turn of the way."

"If my brother heard that coming from you of all people, he would turn in his grave. He kept you focused during your training in the Mitani Clan's homestead, but it all went down the toilet the moment you turn tail and fled, only to see the aftermath of the damage that Darbus had caused. You need to put yourself first instead of worrying too much for the needs of the people because that's _our_ job as part of the Order of Letters. As for General Arbogast's predicament, he's better off at the hands of Reuben, who keeps giving him home-cooked meals instead of crackers. It also seems that he's improved his observance of those who suffered from mental disorders since he saw your medical records and your diagnosis of clinical depression isn't pretty."

"It never is..."

I was ready to go back into my hotel pod until I felt the same crippling fear from before tearing me up inside. The memory of Rodney Grellis trapping me in a space coffin and nearly shoving me out of the airlock of the _Kurokage_ was more than enough to cause more problems within my psyche. I couldn't get the image of my brush with death out of my head as I was trying to fight the fear that was keeping me prisoner. Even Kazuo was concerned about my mental state as I was facing my worst fear of being trapped in the space coffin. By the time I finally crawled back into my hotel pod, I managed to stave off the fear that crippled me as I didn't want it to rule me for the rest of my days.

"You should find another place of lodging for the night instead of this cramped space for a hotel room," said Kazuo. "You're developing a hint of claustrophobia after what happened to you on your trip home from Shiganshina."

"Who told you this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dean told me about your near-death experience when Rodney Grellis stowed away on the _Kurokage._ He also told me about how he caught the bastard who tried to shove you out of the airlock in which he used that deplorable x-eye on you to create the illusory memories in the trap he set upon you. In the end, you may have escaped death, but the repercussions in your psyche are more than enough to push the reset button in your mind. Even Reuben noticed you sulking in fear after what you went through, but you can also thank Dean and Kevin for pulling a fast one on you just to let you regain your humor again. It may have helped you, but you have a long way to go after what you've gone through over the years. In the long run, your life is on the line, Sam, and you can't just function half-cocked. You have to go for the whole thing if you want to stay sane from the mental breakdown you would suffer from in the later years."

"Who would suffer a mental breakdown in the later years, Kazuo?" asked an elderly man as he was dressed in royal garb. "I see that you never changed since the ouster of former Director Yano, do you?"

The elderly man in royal garb was a spry one as he was filled with fancy and other things. When I got out of my hotel pod, I stood in front of him as he was most likely to be someone who had more charisma than what I had so far. The man himself had a lot of experience with dealing with those with mental issues as he was no stranger to what he had in his family so far. It was troubling for his dilemma, but he had to deal with what was there as the Gathering Festival was already in full swing with a side order of drama on the table.

"The gods gave you clearance just to see things after my failed attempt to keep my daughter from going to Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa," he said.

"And Helgaard Citadel is one of the worst mental facilities that ever sprang up in the entire Ashizoka System," said Kazuo. "The mental institution is flawed and it shows."

"And you plan on issuing background checks on the staff at Helgaard Citadel, but is met by deaf ears, no thanks to the Efrafan government that runs things like a police state."

"Speaking of mental cases, we have one here in person." Kazuo stares at me as he was concerned for my overall health. "You heard of Sam Winchester before, but he's here on business in Trainfell."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," I said as I shook the Chieftain's hand.

"You're tense in which is a sign that your mental state is beginning to crack while the news about the upcoming prizefight between Cain and Ailnoth is looming in the distance. In the long run, you brought back my son after his absence of being in Shilla for two years after dealing with Yotsuna and her neurotic episodes all the live long and that includes with having her husband lying on his deathbed after dealing with that repugnant tumor in his brain."

"According to Yasuchika, Yotsuna was the obsessive compulsive one in which he despised her mental state."

"Then he should've been more considerate for those who suffered from mental disorders and illnesses. No wonder Kazuo had the gall to clock him in the jaw for his behavior, but the fists he carries are so fearsome that no demon has ever went up against him. The Brandings of God pack not only a wallop, but they can also poison you if you're not careful. Luckily, Kazuo had an antidote for my foolish son made in which he decided not to poke at those who suffered from mental conditions after all."

"Good for him..."

I was shocked to hear that from the Chieftain of Clavell Valley as I glanced at Kazuo, who remained stern in his demeanor. The brandings on his arms were proof that he wasn't about to be messed with as I also feared such repercussions if I tried to challenge him in a brawl or fistfight. Still, we had so much to do as the Gathering Festival was more than enough to keep us happy and further away from the wrath of General Arbogast and his cracker habit. By the time we went outside, we saw a parade filled with floats and marching bands as they were celebrating the Gathering Festival in droves. Even the townsfolk and tourists were impressed to see the huge turnout that was everywhere in Trainfell as the concession stands were bustling with activity. It wasn't long until I noticed a familiar trio of Draaza men at work at their booth as they were busy churning out baked goods for the tourists and townsfolk, for this wasn't the first time that I saw them so far.

"Hey, Ranquin," said one of the Draaza men as he was placing some cinnamon buns in the display case. "Isn't that the guy who rode on Barca and won the long stretch in the Dynamite Warg Race almost two months ago?"

"It could be another guy, Banquo," he said as he was busy manning the cash register.

"No, seriously; it's the same guy who rode Barca in upsetting the favorite Femto in which a light shined from the sky when they sprinted to victory."

"Are you sure about this? I bet that Goneev is concerned about churning more dough for the baked goods instead of seeing the public."

"I heard that," he said as he was washing his hands in the sink while putting on plastic gloves over them. "Besides, Sam's here to stay and it's been over a month since Darbus' demise and everyone is a hell of a lot more happier than anything."

"Huzzah! Three cheers for Sam Winchester for coming back home to Alecrast."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. Besides, the second branch of the Toller Family is wanting to tear Sam up for what has happened after Darbus' downfall. Gottfried and Grimhilde Toller are still running the soulless dolls that were crafted by the insane bastard, but they keep things in secret from those who are looking to destroy the legacy of the Master Race that was left behind."

Ranquin was shanking in his boots as he was fearing the worst of what the remaining dolls of Darbus' Master Race could enact. The retaliation from those who supported Darbus Toller and his ideals was very high as such talk about them was something that can never be ignored, even after his death at the hands of his daughter, Darla. With the three Draaza men still going about their business, they noticed a young man with blond hair and blue eyes waltz towards their booth unannounced as he had the same smirk of malicious intent on his face. The Draaza trio also saw some of the artificial women that Darbus once paraded around surround the young man as he was ready to cause mischief in one slow stride at a time.

"I see that the three impurities are still setting up shop everywhere you go," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gottfried?" asked Goneev as he was not too happy to see the young man come here unannounced. "You know that your cousin's dead and is sleeping with the asteroids."

"I'm here to deliver a warning to Sam Winchester."

"Yes, yes he is," said the women in unison as they surrounded Gottfried.

"No, no you're not," said Ranquin defensively. "You're not doing a damn thing to Sam and that's it!"

"He was the one who had my father imprisoned the moment his mutt tore off his arm and had it replaced with a prosthetic," said the young man. "As for the impending danger, there's a prizefight between two Knights of Hell that is about to commence in which the outcome will destroy this planet and others that surround it."

"Are you talking about the battle between Cain and Ailnoth?" asked Banquo.

"They were poised to fight it out just as Michael battled Lucifer in the Ancient Days. It's the moment that they will fight one another to the finish, for this is the will of what is intended."

The Draaza trio saw Gottfried and his artificial women leave as they were staring with sour looks on their faces. The presence of the one from the Toller Family's second branch made them feel uneasy as they were trying not to let this minor incident damper their moods in the Gathering Festival. When they saw me coming towards the stand, they were floored to see me as they found me to be a better bet than what they saw earlier. It was something that was a relief to see as I had a lot more to do so far. Still, the presence of Gottfried arriving here was more than enough to put one on edge as the Draaza trio were most likely to be fearing the worst, for things were getting a lot more complicated than normal.

"It's been a while since we last saw you," said Ranquin.

"It seems that the three of you know plenty of trouble," I said.

"Earlier, we saw Gottfried display those artificial women who once surrounded Darbus before his demise," said Banquo. "It's as if he's itching to add fuel to the fire after hearing of the latter getting killed in space."

"I heard of Gottfried and his reasons to continue the legacy that was left behind by Darbus and Reinhardt. Still, this isn't over for the Toller Family's second branch, but I can't let it get to me."

"Good for you on that part," said Goneev. "Still, you need to watch your back 'cause Gottfried Toller isn't just out for revenge, but for supporting the fight between Cain and Ailnoth. In this bit of a pickle, I hope that nothing bad happens here..."

 _BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion rocked everyone and everything as I rushed towards the site where the plume of smoke was located. By the time I got there, I saw blood and guts splattered everywhere near a set of picnic tables and a food truck as it was a nightmare in the making. I noticed an arm with a detonator device clenched in its hand as it was something that I never expected to show up. It was a suicide bomber as I noticed the rest of its remains being blended with the blood and entrails all over the place in which I noticed the familiar blond hair that went with it. The crowd around me was scared out of their mind as they were being ushered away by the local police force here in Trainfell. It wasn't long until I noticed Kevin sprinting towards me as he was concerned about what was happening so far.

"Dean's gonna be pissed when he sees this," he said to me.

"And this isn't the very end of the Toller Family's reign of terror just yet," I said as I noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving on the scene. "All this misery is on _me_ and I won't forgive myself for it."

"Looks like Darbus' relatives aren't about to give up their claim to get your ass out of Alecrast just yet."

"Which one of you is Sam Winchester?" asked one of the members of the Medical Corps.

"I am," I said.

"Director Mitani wants you to come with us. It's not safe here after what we noticed earlier."

I didn't argue any longer as I followed the member of the Medical Corps with Kevin in tow. By the time we all got towards a clinic, we saw some of the Medical Corps treating the wounded as they were traumatized by what went on earlier during the Gathering Festival. It was hell as I had a feeling that the Toller Family would retaliate in such a dangerous way indeed. By the time Kazuo came here, he was not too happy with what happened earlier as the news about the suicide bomber blowing up people near the food truck and picnic tables were the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"It seems that the grudge against you has a lot of nasty repercussions in tow," he said.

"I should've stayed at home…," I said as I felt the guilt creeping up on me.

"This isn't your fault, Sam. The one responsible for this has gone into hiding, but his words of warning are more than enough to have the Order and the Alecrian observe and keep an eye on the rest of the Toller Family."

"Darbus Toller is dead, but it seems that one of his relatives is still clinging to his sadistic ideals in mind."

"Gottfried Toller is the son of the convicted criminal, Reinhardt Toller, who nearly destroyed Kanto Village with what was left of Darbus' leftovers. His motives are not only getting revenge against you, but is supporting the fight between Cain and Ailnoth, which is similar to the three archangels in charge supporting the Apocalypse from the Elder Days. We have so many snakes in the garden that we have no other choice but to eradicate them as soon as possible."

"Then I'm being put under the microscope again."

"Hey, it's not that bad," said Kevin. "At least we can protect you when the chips are down."

"Director Mitani!" cried one of the members of the Medical Corps. "There's a problem!"

I rushed outside as I noticed a familiar face being rushed towards the clinic. It was Gethig as he was suffering from his injuries during the blast, for this was another blow of my restoration. The sight of him made my heart drop as I felt concerned about what was happening so far. By the time Deok-Su and Yasuchika arrived to see what was going on in the clinic, they were in for a rude awakening as the aftermath of the suicide bombing was more than enough to act against the evil that was going on so far, whether it was domestic or unnatural.

 **To be continued...**


	8. The Trainfell Special, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 8: The Trainfell Special, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was hell at the clinic as I was standing outside of the emergency room where the Medical Corps were tending to Gethig, who was caught in the blast of the suicide bombing earlier. The emergency surgery was more than enough to veer me off my track into putting myself first after what I saw in the wake of what happened here in Trainfell. When I noticed Yasuchika spotting Gething being operated on by the Medical Corps, he never expected to see such danger come here to this city as it was hell that came without warning. It should've been a special time as I wanted to just go back to my hotel pod and sulk, but I couldn't let this incident slide after what happened here earlier.

"That Orc must've gotten caught in the blast," said Yasuchika as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the restrooms. "It sucks that a suicide bomber just had to ruin the moment in the Gathering Festival after my absence for two years or so."

"That Orc was the one who blew the whistle on my location, but if he hadn't done that, then Darbus would've been still alive causing more terror than normal," I said.

"Are you saying that he snitched on you during your exile?"

"He had his reasons in which we noticed the same trouble from Darbus' soulless dolls approaching just to cause havoc in the sanctuary we had in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. Still, my own absence did more harm than good here on Alecrast in which the problems caused by Darbus' Master Race was more than enough to send Dean after me in order to come home."

"I heard of Darbus coming and going in Shilla's capital of Muyeol, but he was known to have a dozen women with blond hair and blue eyes surrounding him at every turn. They even act like robots into agreeing to his demands or do what he says."

"They did a lot more than _that_..."

The incidents of what happened in the cities here on Alecrast and beyond began to haunt me as I felt the gnawing guilt that refused to leave me alone. Even with the latest suicide bombing here causing an uproar, it was also something that I couldn't shake off as I was most likely to be put under the watchful eye of those who were on the clock to protect me. By the time I saw Kazuo emerging out of the emergency room, he was ready to deliver the news about Gethig's condition as he had a complex look on his face. I also had a feeling that the news was grim as I wanted to know what was going on so far.

"So, is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Gethig will live, but he lost a lot of blood in which he had to get a transfusion with his blood type," answered Kazuo. "The shrapnel from his leg was more than enough to cause bleeding within an artery in which we were quick to act into fixing it or else we would've lost him."

"That's a relief..."

"That's _not_ all, Sam… The x-ray scan picked up something inside of him in which it is similar to what was inside of _you_." Kazuo brings out a metal tray as it showed a familiar fragment that belonged to the Word of God tablets. "This fragment belongs to the Demon Tablet and it was also found in Gethig's stomach of all places."

"So, we have enough fragments to put the Word of God tablets together so far."

"The Word of God?" asked Yasuchika out of curiosity. "Is it the set of tablets that were unearthed from the Elder Days? Besides, aren't there supposed to be two?"

"Actually, there are three instead of two. The Leviathan Tablet was first discovered during the incident that bears the same name of monsters. The Demon Tablet was found by Crowley of all people while the Angel Tablet was found in one of Lucifer's crypts. All the same, those tablets were written by the infernal scribe who orchestrated the Angel Expulsion and wanted the power he created all to himself, even if it meant by starting a war between other angels."

"I guess that those things are off limits to normal humans and other beings."

"The tablets that were put on the Terran Earth were both a blessing and a curse to those who either uses them wisely or abuse their powers."

"That's a total bummer..."

It wasn't long until we noticed a wheeled stretcher being carted out of the emergency room as we saw Gethig still under sedation and being wheeled into a hospital room. By the time I was following them to where he was wheeled into, I was stopped by Kazuo as he wasn't about to let me in to see what was going on so far. As usual, he was stern, but concerned as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet. Even with what has happened earlier, I couldn't shake the sense of the suicide bombing out of my head anytime soon as I wanted to make sure that Gethig was alright and functioning so far. I wanted to make sure that the Orc who wanted me to return home was fine and alive as I was desperate to see him in the flesh in his hospital room. I was very worried for his safety and health after what has happened earlier as this was a very dire time indeed.

"Let me go, Kazuo," I said as I saw him seizing me by the long hair I had on my head.

"There's no need to worry about Gethig right now," he said. "All that is necessary is to worry about _you_ of all people."

"How can I worry about myself when someone I care about could end up dead?!"

"What did I tell you earlier? Gethig is out of harm's way right now, but the security all over his hospital room is tight after what was pulled out of him not too long ago. Yes, I also know that Gethig Barzuk is openly gay, but having him put under tight detail may help him recover and be protected from those who see him as an abomination."

"Let me pass… I have every right to see the Orc, regardless if he is openly gay or not. As for caring about myself, it's been put on hold after what went on earlier. The suicide bombing here has changed tactics and the people's needs come before our own."

"Then that makes you a carbon copy of that blowhard who snacks on crackers on a daily basis..."

I was ready to attack Kazuo directly as I yanked the rest of my hair out of his firm grip. I was not too happy with him deterring me as I was ready to give him a blow to his smugness on display. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere while grabbing my wrist in order to stay my hand from causing an attack. He was on hand to prevent an altercation as he wasn't about to let either one of us fight in the hospital like that, for this crisis about the suicide bomber wasn't over yet.

"That's enough, Sam," he said as he was concerned about my behavior. "You shouldn't be trying to attack Kazuo like that."

"He was egging it on," I said.

"I didn't want you go go towards the hospital room where Gethig is resting because you need to focus on your own self-needs and discovery first," he said.

"I don't _need_ to focus on my self-needs right now after what happened here earlier. The people come first and that's something that has to be at the front!"

"Yes you do," said Castiel. "I heard about how General Arbogast berates you for not focusing on the 'little guy,' but what about your own self-needs in mind? Must you abandon yourself even further just to put those in need first forever?"

I sprinted away as I went towards Gethig's hospital room. The appearance of him caused internal alarms to rise within me as I saw his head in a bandage while he had several more all over his body along with an oxygen mask over his mouth. He was even hooked up to medical devices and a catheter between his legs as I noticed an i.v. drip on his arm. He was in bad shape as I felt worried about his safety so far. Even though he had a thing for those for the same gender as him, I couldn't let him die as I sat down in a chair that was at the end of his bed. After his efforts to get me back to where I was needed, I couldn't let him die as I watched him sleeping soundly until I noticed Kazuo entering into the hospital room.

"He'll live, but it'll be a while before we get answers about the suicide bomber who caused havoc here in Trainfell," he said. "As for the whereabouts on the one who brought the assailant into a crowded group of bystanders, it's been said that he recently left Trainfell before the authorities could catch him."

"So, the bastard runs free, I take it?" I said.

"It's not all, but his family are taking action to protect him and Darbus' leftovers that remained unused after the invasion in Kanto Village a month ago."

"It never ends, does it? I come home, only for a member of the Toller Family's second branch to use Darbus' leftovers to cause more terror everywhere."

I continued to stare at Gethig as he was sleeping soundly. It was a godsend that he was spared from the jaws of death at the last minute as the suicide bombing that caused so much misery was most likely to be on the front pages anytime soon. This moment of terror was most likely to be bringing trouble as I would soon expect other members of the Garrison Corps to pop up to oversee things in the long run…

* * *

General Arbogast was out of his hospital room as he was dressed in his clothes after dealing with a stomachache during the cake incident. As usual, he was on the case as he got word of the suicide bombing in Trainfell. The news about it set off red flags as he went downstairs towards the main hall where he noticed Reuben standing in the doorway. The blowhard general wasn't about to lose to the Iron Healer as he went towards the kitchen and left through the back door. It was hell for him as he noticed the news on the billboard screen that was installed near the gate. The images of the suicide bombing and the aftermath of it all made him very concerned as he was ready to tackle the situation head-on. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Reuben walking towards hAim as he was standing in front of the gateway before leaving the castle grounds.

"You can't detain me forever," he said as he was getting ready to leave.

"General Thorndike is on his way to Trainfell, so there's no need to worry," said Reuben.

"General Thorndike is an incompetent idiot! He doesn't know _anything_ about the suffering of others after Darbus caused his shit in the towns that didn't have the gall to fight back!"

"Let me remind you that you're still not doing too well after your stomachache, but the side effects coming from the cracker diet that you put yourself on is _not_ good for you."

"Do you know what isn't good? Having the good food taken away from the needy who suffered far worse than what you know about. In the end, it's _my_ job to make damn sure that the people come first more than anything."

"And what about labeling General Thorndike an incompetent idiot?" asked Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere. "He's no stranger just like you when he's not the type who can take Darbus' crap so readily."

"Chief Tamanori on the sly. I had a feeling that you would butt in sooner or later."

"For starters, General Arbogast, you can't just put the people first. It's not healthy, so I suggest that you go back to your hospital room before something bad happens."

"And what would occur, pray tell?"

Without warning, General Arbogast felt his stomach rumbling as he let out a hint of flatulence from the bottom. He was on the verge of getting a bad case of diarrhea as he sprinted back inside and went towards the bathroom. With the door closed, he went to the toilet as he lifted the seat lid up after he pulled down his pants and boxers while he sat down on the porcelain throne. He was emptying out as he was caught in the moment of getting a taste of his own medicine. By the time he was finished, he wiped himself as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Abiasaph smiling at him as he was holding a laxative bottle in his hands. Anger fumed within the blowhard general as he was ready to lose it until he was stopped by Reuben directly. It was the worst form of humiliation imaginable as General Arbogast was no match for what was going on so far, for this wasn't the last of his outbursts yet.

"You did this, didn't you?!" he yelled.

"You were planning to snack on crackers again, aren't you?" said Reuben.

"The people prefer the good food instead of me! It wouldn't be right if they get deprived of such nutrition in mind!"

"You should be thanking me for intervening because like you, I felt the same thing when I had my coffee spiked with a laxative."

"You're all in violation, so I'm ready to file a complaint to your superiors!"

"Do that and I will have Dean come here to kick your ass..." Reuben was standing firm as he was letting General Arbogast have it. "All the live long, we keep hearing you talking about having the people come first before our own needs, but you missed the mark on why we should pay more attention to ourselves the same way as those in need."

"This isn't over. The little guy will get his comeuppance when Sam gets his ass back home after going to Trainfell. He's not about to let himself go first in front of the very many who have suffered from Darbus and his antics. The people's needs will always come before our own, remember that!"

General Arbogast made his point clear as he was moseying away from sight. The image of him having his hands touching his posterior after emptying himself in the bathroom earlier was the icing on the cake of the humiliation he suffered from as this wasn't the last that anyone can hear of him yet…

* * *

Kevin was out of the men's room after doing his business as he was looking for me throughout the hospital we were in. Even though he noticed the local staff and members of the Medical Corps were on hand into tending to the wounded, he noticed a woman approaching as she was dressed in a teal cocktail dress while wearing a surgical mask over her face. When he saw her go towards one of the local hospital workers finishing up his rounds, he saw the hapless worker stare at the woman as she was standing still for the longest time in her attractive form to entice him so far.

"Everything is busy, ma'am," he heard the worker say from a distance. "Besides, Director Mitani's calling the shots in this crisis since the real mastermind hightailed it back to his family's skirts."

"You're a humble worker for a male nurse," said the woman in the surgical mask.

"I bet that you wear that mask just to hide unsightly acne for a hottie like you."

"Tell me something…, do I look pretty to you?"

"I think that you're very pretty, but the hospital mask is a turn-off."

"If the mask is a turn-off…," The woman unveils what is underneath the surgical mask as she shows the scars on her face. "Then why don't I let you become pretty like _me?_ "

The woman in the cocktail dress got out a knife as she stabbed the male nurse to death until he crumpled to the floor. The sight of her appalled Kevin as he saw her put back on the surgical mask and flee the scene without a trace. When he sprinted to where Gethig's hospital room, he noticed Deok-Su arriving on the scene as she had Yasuchika in tow. Both of them were concerned about what was going on as they were making the case of seeing what was wrong so far, for the sight of the woman in the surgical mask was something that couldn't be ignored so far.

"You can't go back there after I saw one of the male nurses stabbed to death," said Kevin.

"I have every right to see what is going on so far," said Deok-Su as she had her weapons in tow.

"And what about the woman who was there in a slinky cocktail dress and surgical mask? She's _not_ someone that can be trusted so far."

"I know what that woman is."

"Are you sure?"

"You saw a _Kuchisake-onna_ arriving here not too long ago and one of them is bad news indeed."

"Dean's gonna love the report I file when I get back home..."

"A _Kuchisake-onna_ is known as a vengeful spirit with scars on her face while concealing them with the mask on her face," said Yasuchika. "From what I heard from that Orc who hunts things and saves people from such threats, a _Kuchisake-onna_ asks the victim if she's pretty. If her victim says that she's ugly, she kills them on sight. If her victim says that she's pretty, she reveals her mask to show him or her, but ends up dead _both_ ways. The last _Kuchisake-onna_ I saw was killed with a combination of salt and wrought iron to pour down her throat and stick her to death. Those spirits are dangerous, so I suggest that you stay firm just to get ahead of it."

Kevin was worried about everything and my own safety as he ran towards Gethig's hospital room in which he found me and Kazuo out of there just to go towards the cafeteria for some coffee. He wasn't about to shirk his duties into protecting me as he followed us inside. By the time we ordered our coffee, we were sitting at a table as we were taking a breather for the time being. It was hectic as we were most likely to be having a lot more on our plate, but we had to deal with it nonetheless.

"You're early, Kevin," said Kazuo as he was sipping his coffee. "From the look on your face, you seem tense."

"I saw a woman kill a male nurse before she disappeared," he said.

"A woman?" I asked out of curiosity.

"She looked curvy with a cocktail dress, but she had a surgical mask over her face."

"Oh, no…" The mentioning of what I heard made my heart stop in midbeat. "Kevin…, did you see a _Kuchisake-onna_ walk in here?"

"That's what Yasuchika and Deok-Su told me."

The notion of a woman in the surgical mask worried me to the extreme as I remembered one from my childhood. The image of her was very unnerving as I once saw Dad kill one with salt and wrought iron even after her remains were cremated long ago. Still, I had to be on alert as I was dealing with the same threat that came towards the hospital with a vengeance. The mentioning of a _Kuchisake-onna_ had set off red flags as I had to find the spirit before it caused more panic in this hospital. Still, I had to deal with what was going on so far as I couldn't put off protecting the innocent from such terror in the form of vengeful spirits…

* * *

Gottfried was in Tanzaku as he was laying on the bed in his hotel room. The success of the suicide bombing in Trainfell was something that was used to bog me down as he smiled with such glory in mind. With the news on t.v. blaring with the bombing making public news, he was raising his glass of water as he drank it dry to the last drop. He was seeing the success of my humiliation being played out as he couldn't get enough of my misery on the sly.

"This humiliation is for my father and for my cousin's death," he said to himself.

"The death toll in today's suicide bombing in Trainfell has risen up to fifty-seven," said the newscaster on t.v. "The local authorities have condemned the actions of the man who was last seen in Trainfell before leaving in which he is identified as Gottfried Toller, son of the imprisoned criminal, Reinhardt Toller. There will be further investigations pending the moment we verify the response to the public-"

Gottfried turned off the t.v. as he walked towards the window where he saw the sun going down for the night. When he was about to go towards the bathroom to take a shower, he saw Cain appearing out of nowhere as he was on the warpath to go against Ailnoth in the upcoming battle between two demons. He wasn't moved by the sight of the Father of Murder as he stood his ground without running away from anything, for he was most likely to be going up against the Destiny of Worlds soon enough.

"It seems that you come here unannounced and uninvited," he said.

"Gottfried Toller…," said Cain as he stood his ground. "You have some nerve to send some of Darbus' leftovers to cause terror in Trainfell."

"Someone has to put Sam Winchester in his place after what my father went through at the hands of him."

"Reinhardt Toller was a puppetmaster who wanted Sam Winchester out of the picture from the beginning because he posed a threat to what is yet to come."

"It's the Destiny of Worlds and I will see it eradicated before it comes to fruition."

"I'm warning you right now that if you did that, you will cause widespread outcry all over the cosmos and it won't be pretty."

"Do you know who you're truly talking to? You're talking to the son of Reinhardt Toller, so I suggest that you show me respect."

"And you're putting down the man who slew his own brother who was on the verge of becoming Lucifer's pet. In the long run, Ailnoth will be mine to kill and no one else will stand in my way…, not even _you_. In the end, I suggest that refrain from bringing out more of Darbus' leftovers just to cause havoc in the streets like that suicide bomber you put in the crowd. As for the smear campaign against Sam Winchester, it will cease or else I'll have no other choice but to slay you like I did my brother."

"You don't scare me, whoever you are. As for my tactics to undermine the Destiny of Worlds, I'll make damn sure that it will never happen after my father's defeat in Kanto Village."

"You listen to me firmly, Gottfried Toller." Cain walks closer towards him as he was staring at him in the face. "I am what is known as the Father of Murder and the first Knight of Hell in which I bring fear to my enemies the moment I go in for the kill. You see _this?_ " He shows Gottfried his prosthetic metal hand. "This is what was lost from me before I lost my life in the Elder Days. By the time I was resurrected two hudred years later, I noticed most of the human population departing Earth due to the depleting resources that were used up. Luckily, I came here to this set of planets, but I was under the radar until your father and cousin pulled that elaborate dog-and-pony show ten months ago. As for my battle against Ailnoth, I will have his head severed off the moment I go and retrieve the First Blade from Abaddon and her Elven lover, Hideyono Kuronaga, who now has the Mark that I had before it was transferred in the Elder Days and later removed. As for the Destiny of Worlds, it is happening as it will lead towards a golden age, but if I catch you trying to mess things up on the horizon, you will end up in far worse shape than your father, so back off before I gut you to death."

Cain disappeared without a trace as Gottfried remained firm and not showing any fear at all after the encounter with the Father of Murder earlier. Still, he wasn't ready to waiver as he was still itching to put an end to my reputation and get his vengeance against me. The trial of his incarcerated father kept him on edge, but he wasn't the type to show emotion on the outside as he was seeing the pieces of the puzzle being put in place that would start with the battle between Cain and Ailnoth on the sly. He was on the path of stopping me as it was working to his advantage, for he would see it justified until he would soon be brought down in the end…

* * *

I was in the hospital's medical registry as I was looking into the lore of the _Kuchisake-onna_ that kept appearing over and over again. The description that Kevin told me raised red flags as I looked into a file of the woman he saw without the surgical mask covering her face. She looked beautiful in the picture until I saw the cause of death below. She had been savaged to death as the description of her injuries led to multiple scarring on her face by her attacker who was serving a life sentence for the crime. I even noticed that the victim was cremated after her death, but her spirit remains to be a vengeful one as she is a lost soul that is in dire need to be put to rest. Still, I wasn't ready to let my guard down as the presence of the _Kuchisake-onna_ was more than enough to set one on all cylinders in this ghost hunt.

By the time I put away the file, I heard the sound of the door opening as I turned around and noticed the _Kuchisake-onna_ coming towards me. I stood firm as I saw the spirit with the surgical mask inching towards me with such seductiveness in mind. Still, I didn't want to show any fear as the _Kuchisake-onna_ was ready to aske me the question of her true beauty beneath the mask she wore. It was somethint that set off red flags within my psyche, but I had to trap her before she caused more harm all over the hospital on the sly.

"You seem tense despite the fact that you remain calm," she said to me.

"You're the _Kuchisake-onna_ who died at the hands of your attacker," I said.

"I was the most elegant model that had standards until the man who killed me destroyed my face and body."

"It's a sad shame to see you suffer like this, but you must allow yourself to be put to rest and leave us alone. In the end, you will also be put at ease after what you went through."

"Tell me something…," The _Kuchisake-onna_ was inching closer towards me as she was staring with the surgical mask over her face. "Do I look pretty to you?"

"You can't tell that to me… I'm a married man with a family."

"Oh, you will tell me your answer…," The _Kuchisake-onna_ unveils her face after taking off the surgical mask that covered it up. "Or else I'll cut you up into pieces!"

It wasn't long until I saw Deok-Su burst into the medical registry as she fired salt rounds into the _Kuchisake-onna's_ back with a shotgun the moment it disappeared. I was safe for the time being as I also had to watch my own back after what nearly happened to me earlier. Still, I had to find a solution to stopping the vengeful spirit before it did further damage as I was dreading the notion of being killed at the hands of such a terrorizing foe.

"I thought that she would leave after you told her you were married with a family," said Deok-Su as she was reloading her shotgun with extra salt rounds. "Normally, when one tells a _Kuchisake-onna_ that he or she is in a prior engagement, the spirit flees, but this one is different."

"The woman who hides behind the surgical mask won't be satisfied until she sees the truth of her own scarred beauty," I said. "We can't let our guard down, no matter what we do."

"Sam, behind you!"

Without warning, the _Kuchisake-onna_ appeared with a pair of scissors as she was ready to attack me until I turned around with a salt packet in my hand. Tearing the tiny packet open, I emptied it out and sprinkled it into the spirit's face as it was screaming in agony. With Deok-Su firing several more salt rounds into the _Kuchisake-onna_ to slow it down, I had the advantage of putting it in its place as I saw a mirror that was tilted against the wall. Running towards it, I picked it up as I noticed the _Kuchisake-onna_ coming towards me with her scissors and was ready to carve me up. Just as she was about to do so, she saw her own reflection in the mirror as she stared for the longest time. She was looking the scars on her face as she was vulnerable for the first time in a while. She was looking at her own weakness as it would soon become her downfall after all that time, for her reign of terror in this hospital was coming to an end.

"Let me tell you something," I said as I was holding the mirror in front of the _Kuchisake-onna_. "Do you feel pretty now?"

The _Kuchisake-onna_ screamed in agony as she felt the facial scars getting bigger the moment they covered her face. Even her own body was melting as her spirit was nothing but a pile of goop and pus that appeared on the floor. Deok-Su never expected me to stop a vengeful spirit before as the mirror tactic worked to my advantage, for this hospital was safe for the time being.

"You stopped the spirit with the mirror," she said.

"It worked, didn't it?" I said.

"It's like in the _Supernatural_ book, _Bloody Mary_ , when the Winchesters of old used a mirror to their advantage in front of the spirit that came out of one, only to become glass shards."

"Even though the _Kuchisake-onna_ is gone, there are other forms of vengeful spirits that refuse to go away quietly, for the only way is to reveal their vulnerability as soon as possible."

"Looks like you have the skills of stopping the _Kuchisake-onna_ , but the rest of it is just carrots compared to what is happening in plain sight."

"As long as we are on hand into stopping evil, we have an advantage to surpass our personal struggles in mind."

My advice was a boon for Deok-Su as she wasn't afraid to stop many spirits that caused harm to the innocent. As for me, however, I was standing tall as I put down the mirror and was ready to go out of the medical registry in order to stop the _Kuchisake-onna_ from causing more havoc. Still, I may have stopped a spirit from causing misery, but my personal struggles would soon come to light as this wasn't the end of what I had endured since my return to Alecrast…

* * *

Gethig woke up from as he was trying to get out of his hospital bed. When he noticed Yasuchika coming into his hospital room, he was concerned about what was going on as the news about the suicide bomber was all over the place. He wanted to get free so badly, but when he unveiled himself in a hospital gown with a catheter between his legs, he was stunned as he placed the blanket back over him. It was hell for him as he wanted to walk around so badly, but the hospital bed and trimmings incapacitated him as he was staying put for the time being.

"You're awake, aren't you?" asked Yasuchika.

"I've been awake, but I've been stuck with the catheter and all the trimmings all over me," answered Gethig. "I never expected a suicide bomber to come here, but Darbus' leftovers are slowly making a comeback."

"From what I heard, Gottfried Toller departed this town after the explosion. The guy's a carbon copy of both his father and cousin who caused so much crap in Sam's absence."

"Luckily, I intervened to get him back home, even if it meant by hitting him on the head before he would come back here."

"That's a little brutal here..."

Without warning, Yasuchika heard the sound of screams coming from down the hall. When he burst out of Gethig's hospital room, he noticed Kevin sprinting towards the medical registry as he followed him to where the incident took place. By the time they got there, they noticed me and Deok-Su coming out of the registry as we were calling it a day after what we went through with the _Kuchisake-onna_ who was killed on the spot. It was a godsend that we were alive as the incident of the ghost with the surgical mask was put behind us for the time being, for this wasn't the end of possible spirits who cause harm in the making.

"What happened in there?" asked Yasuchika.

"Sam stopped the _Kuchisake-onna_ with a mirror," said Deok-Su.

"Luckily, I knew of her weakness before she did further damage," I said.

"And you did it without my protection?!" cried Kevin. "You know that you can't go off alone without me anyway!"

In that moment, I heard my vidphone ringing as I fished it out of my pocket and answered it directly. In such a dreadful moment, I was fearing the worst as I saw who was calling on screen. It was the worst so far as I saw General Arbogast's name in bold white letters calling me for no reason. By the time I pressed the phone to my ear, I was dreading the voice on the other end as I had a feeling that the blowhard general wasn't about to give up his vendetta against me for not putting the people first.

"I know who this is because I know that you're gonna be spouting how much I neglect the little guy," I said. "You can't fool me this time, General, so I suggest that you back off."

"I heard you loud and clear, Sam," he said over the phone. "I saw the news about the suicide bombing in Trainfell. In a clear sense, you should be doing your part into putting a little more effort into looking after the little guy instead of yourself."

"I've been doing both so far, so I suggest that you drop it about the little guy."

"No, I'm _not_ finished with your ass 'cause of the fact that you should be focusing on the people instead of yourself. It's the only way that can work and it's also a reason just to thumb it in those who revel in Darbus' status as a martyr."

"Now's not the time to give me a lecture right now, General."

"You're skating on thin ice, Sam!" I heard the general's voice raising up as it unnerved me to the extreme. "You can't back out on this situation right now because of the fact that the people come first more than the lives of our own. And everyone wants you to put a little effort into loving yourself while others are starving in some backwater alley? Everyone demands you to put a little love to yourself, but what about the people who lost their lives at the hands of Darbus Toller? Instead of putting enough love into your well-being, you should put a little more effort into those who have been displaced, starving, and even backed into a corner. Now, you either abandon yourself or else I'll raise hell!"

"You can't do this to me right now. I saw what went on the moment that the suicide bomber killed and maimed many innocent bystanders, but you can't pin this one on me so far."

"You can't put it off this time, Sam! The people come first so I suggest that you get over it! As for that self-love that everyone and those in need want you to absorb, it's nothing but chump change. In the end, only idiots believe in loving themselves. Are you an idiot, Sam?! Are you one of those narcissists that stare at a pool until you drown to your death?! You should be focusing on the lives of others before you because of the fact that they've suffered a lot worse than you! Now, do you get what I said or do I have to use force upon you just to make a point?!"

I put away my vidphone as I walked slowly away from the entrance of the medical registry and onward to the lobby where it was quiet except for some cheesy elevator music blaring over the intercom. I felt the full brunt of General Arbogast's words paralyzing my inner being as I couldn't say no to his efforts into veering away from self-love I was deprived from. When I saw several wounded bystanders being carted away to be treated for injuries, I was slowly starting to see the reality of what was going on after the sights of those who suffered the worst. In such a bizarre effort, I had no other choice but to do my part of helping those in need as I was beginning to deprive myself of the self-love that was itching to come out into the open. Everyone needed to be put first as they had felt the worst things unimaginable.

When Kevin and the others saw me sitting on a couch in the lobby staring at the wheeling of patients who were being treated, they noticed a change in me as I was starting to exhibit signs of self-deprivation within my psyche. I was becoming a carbon copy of someone that I wasn't as I became the official punching bag of General Arbogast, who would stop at nothing to get those to focus on what he calls the little guy. In the end, the people's needs truly trumped my own as I got up and was going towards the halls of the hospital. I was seeing several patients resting after having their injuries treated as the sight of them was opening a window into putting those below me first. When I went into one of the rooms, I noticed an elderly woman sitting next to the bed of a hospital patient as she was concerned about what was going on so far, for the sight of what was happening would never leave me as long as I live. The sound of the monitor beeping was the only one going as it reminded me of my mistake into leaving Alecrast in the first place, for it was also my greatest error so far.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about yourself alongside the people in front of you?" asked the elderly woman. "It's bad enough that you try to deprive yourself of the much needed self-love that is out of reach, but you can't just stare at the scenery that causes one to deprive himself all the live long."

"The people come first and that's exactly why I have to be there for them," I said.

"My grandson is in this hospital bed after the suicide bomber caused the mess. He only suffered shrapnel wounds on his legs, but he'll end up spending the rest of his life rehabilitating them until the Medical Corps get him some new ones."

"I'm so sorry about this..."

"Don't be… This wasn't your fault, Sam, and that blowhard over the phone thinks he can jerk you around into believing into the little guy over one's needs."

"How do you know me?"

"I know those who come and go, but I never saw such a troubled soul such as yourself come here in a long time. By the way, my name's Ethel Pembroke and I'm what you call a psychic who's had it worse. If you heard of Sybil Bonnefoy, then you now heard of me when you walked into this hospital room with my grandson. He's stabilized, but the aftermath of the suicide bombing is more than enough to put the Chieftain and his oldes son on edge."

"They've been all over it the moment that the Medical Corps stepped in to help the local staff by taking care of the patients who were brought here. Still, the people come first and I can't allow myself to shirk my duties again."

"You're beginning to sound like Percy and his habits for eating crackers after he was called in to assess the damage in Kabizashi. The Jewish population weren't so lucky after Darbus Toller and his soulless dolls came in and killed most of them. When they tried to do away with the rest of them and the local townsfolk, they were overwhelmed by those Orcs who run Wall Keep, especially when it came to the lady of the keep."

"Are you talking about Moro?"

"Moro is no stranger into handling the crossbow in which she even had the gall to protect the people who were fleeing towards Wall Keep in the first place. She heard about those artificial dolls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin coming here to slaughter the Jewish residents in Kabizashi, only to flee after taking a bitter defeat."

"That's good enough to hear..."

"As for _you_ , Sam, you shouldn't focus on too much of needs of the people because there are others who can do it for you."

"But I'll suffer retaliation from that blowhard general if I delve into self-love too much."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You may think that you're doing fine without loving yourself, but your fear of becoming a narcissist overshadows your health in general. I know that you had it hard when you and your older brother went towards to Gehenna in your youth, but you can't abandon yourself when your health needs it the most."

I saw a mirror over the sink as I was staring at for the longest time. At that moment, I noticed myself becoming more sad than normal as the many times of self-deprivation had taken their toll on me. When I left the hospital room, I saw Kazuo standing in my way as he was most likely to be forcing me to endure the self-love that I lost so far, but it would be a challenge in the making with plenty of obstacles in mind.

"We need to talk, Sam…," he said.

 **To be continued...**


	9. That Which Was Stolen

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 9: That Which Was Stolen**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Many years ago…**

I was running around in the vast summer palace in Trainfell as I was filled with a boisterous energy that kept everyone focused on spotting me everywhere I went. The sight of Trainfell's crown jewel was a sight to see as I was looking at the vast texture of the paintings and drawings that were on the walls. By the time I returned to my room, I noticed Dean sitting there reading a book as he couldn't take his eyes off of it. I wanted to read a book of my own, but there weren't any decent ones around until I noticed a stack of them on the bookshelf. When I took one of them off, I opened it up as I was delving into the writing that was written in Japanese, but I didn't mind it. The book itself was a volume of lore as I was staring at the pages where the pictures showed various monsters from the Elder Days. I was floored to see them as I also viewed Dad to be one of the best in the Hunter Corps, for he would soon return and pick us up to go back home to Kanto Village soon.

With the idea of stopping the monsters sprouting in my mind, I was ready to draw a picture of the lore until I noticed that I ran out of paper, but my markers were there intact. When I saw a wall that was bare, I decided to draw on it as I was drawing the image of monsters being hunted down by Dad and others in the Hunter Corps. I was hard at work until I got caught by Dad, who wasn't too happy with me for drawing on the wall. He was itching to let me have it as he took away the markers and put them up high on top of the shelf out of my reach.

"You're itching to cause trouble here by defacing the walls of this place, aren't you?" he said to me.

"But I ran out of paper," I said.

"This place isn't like our castle back home in Kanto Village, Sam. This place is a treasure that existed longer before any of us were born and you draw on the walls to damage it?"

"I'm sorry..." Tears flowed down my cheeks as I was sulking in shame. "I'll clean it up, Dad, I promise..."

 _WAAAAHHH!_

The sound of a baby crying filled the halls of the summer palace as Dad ran out of the room and went towards the Chieftain's room where his wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy not too long ago. The sound of the newborn wailing his lungs out was a godsend that he was alive and ready to live in this world and beyond. When the attendants saw my Dad spotting the newborn son sporting the tattoo of the Clavell Valley royal family, he was aware that the newest arrival would soon have a purpose like the rest of us, for this was an omen in the making.

"I never thought that the newest arrival would come out crying early," said the Chieftain's wife as she was holding her newborn son in her arms. "We'll call him Yasuchika and he will be the best of all in our family."

"You did good," said Dad. "Besides, you and your husband have an early arrival after all."

"Actually, my wife and I weren't expecting the new arrival until next month. Whatever caused him to come out was more than enough to be an omen in the making," said the Chieftain.

"I had a dream that a boy would draw a heroic picture in which it will be a sign to protect our boy," said the Chieftain's wife. "The picture drawn in marker was an omen that brought little Yasuchika into the world and I am grateful that it is there to protect us."

Dad left the room as he went back into the one that Dean and I were staying at. When he noticed me trying to get the marker drawing off from the wall, he stopped me as I was trying to clean it up in the first place. I was looking at him as I still felt guilty for drawing on the wall in the first place, but I wasn't about to stop right now. I was fully determined to clean the wall as I didn't want to get into trouble again, for the drawing did damage to a very old palace that stood longer before we were born.

"That's enough, Sam," I heard Dad say.

"But I damaged a treasure," I said.

"Hey, if you didn't ask for more paper to draw on, none of this would've happened," said Dean as he put away his book. "You know that this place is a crown jewel in Trainfell and you draw on the walls for no reason."

"Dean, he had his reasons," said Dad. "Recently, that drawing he worked on caused the wife of the Chieftain to give birth to a baby boy not too long ago. As for the cleanup, it's not about to happen after what was witnessed earlier."

"But you said that the wall needed to be cleaned after what I did," I said.

"Sam, that picture you drew will never go away because the drawing itself is infused with the raw power that you put into. You have a genius level that is yet to be tapped out, but for your six years of being alive, it's worth it."

"You got off easy," said Dean as he was ready to throw a book at me.

"Dean, lay off your brother, alright? His abilities and talents are a godsend and I'm very happy that he's here with all of us. Besides, he's still a kid, so he's better off being like that until he reaches his teenage years."

"I bet that the girls will be going after him if he gets older..."

I wasn't in trouble after all as I dodged a bullet in my mischief. Still, I had so much potential in my small but growing cranium as it would soon be put to good use in the future…

* * *

 **Present Day**

I was in a different hotel after being escorted by Kazuo out of the hospital yesterday. Even though the place was a far cry from the other one with the hotel pods, I was in my own room as I was standing in front of Kazuo, who was most likely to be on my case about my well-being. I was in the doghouse after the suicide bombing as I was moved here against my wishes. The place I was in now had been expensive, but I had to deal with it as I found it to be depressing than that of the pods. All the same, I had to face off against Kazuo's judgment on me as I was standing on the edge after hearing General Arbogast's words haunting me.

"You should've put me in a better hotel than this one," I said.

"The last time you were in that cheap hotel with the pods, you were suffering from a bout of claustrophobia while trying to adjust in one of those things," said Kazuo.

"You assessed that, didn't you?"

"Kevin told me everything about how you kept having nightmares about being shoved out of the airlock into space. He even wanted you to have more space than that of the pods."

"And what about your job as Medic General of the Medical Corps? Isn't it your job to focus on the people who were injured in that suicide attack yesterday?"

"He's well aware of it, Sam," said General Thorndike as he came into the room. "Right now, the Chieftain of Clavell Valley has issued aid from the surrounding areas and that includes Shilla, who now have a marriage contract with the young prince and princess who nearly got eliminated under the orders of that demon that killed a nest of vampires."

"General Thorndike…, it's an honor to see you rather than a certain blowhard."

"That 'blowhard' kept up to his self-deprivation tactics ever since he saw the carnage in Kabizashi. He knows that we're all over it, but he refuses to leave you alone after you came back to see Kanto Village be trashed by Reinhardt Toller and Darbus' leftovers. And he says that the people come first after seeing the rest of the Order's four soldier corps groups busting their asses just to help them in their time of need. Every time we do our part for the people, we get pulled towards the bottom by neglecting our own self-needs. Now, if you don't mind, the Gathering Festival is ongoing, but there had been a memorial service to those who lost their lives in the blast by that suicide bomber. After all this, there will be plenty of funerals with a side order of getting pissed off at those who view Darbus as a god even after his death."

"That's both healthy and unnerving at the same time.."

"I heard about how Percy kept bullying you just to pay attention to the so-called 'little guy' when you have no time for yourself. You spend so much on protecting your loved ones, friends, and even the townsfolk in your home, but what about _you_ of all people? You came back when the chips are down in which your pet who followed you home bit off Reinhardt's arm in the end."

"General Thorndike, when I used my raw to blast at Reinhardt, he wasn't shaken by my attack in which he knew about what I would do next. He even berated me for not coming to terms with not spending the rest of my childhood in happier days. He showed no emotion after sustaining the blast he suffered from, but he wasn't about to give up until Barca tore off his arm. Even though he is serving prison time, his words still haunt me after what happened in Kanto Village. When I looked at him, he showed no remorse or concern in which he was expecting me to blast him. He also showed no sympathy or empathy as if he was someone who wasn't walking around with no soul in him."

"That angel, Gadreel, did a soul exam on Reinhardt and he _does_ have one, but he prefers to suppress his emotions in his reasons to protect the first branch of the Toller Family. Even though he is serving a life sentence in Angmar Prison, his son has found the leftovers that Darbus had in secret compartments, only to be used to be weapons of terror like what was demonstrated yesterday. We have our reasons to stay on top of things, for you don't have to worry too much about what is going on so far. As for your own predicament, you should focus on what you have lost the moment you and your older brother were taken to Gehenna after your father's funeral all those years ago."

I felt the General's calm words of advice sink into my fibers of my own well-being as I was at ease for a while. Still, I may have came to terms to telling about the battle in Kanto Village, but I was still put under the microscope as I heard my vidphone go off. When I fished it out of my pocket, I saw General Arbogast's name again as I began to answer it directly. I was dreading this moment of hearing the blowhard's voice over the phone as I felt beads of sweat glistening on my forehead. I never expected this to happen so far as I was fearing the worst with my heart pounding in full panic mode.

"So, you _still_ shit on the little guy again, Sam," he said over the phone. "You know that the people come first more than ourselves and I'm making damn sure that you stick to your guns on this."

"The Order and the Alecrian Army are on point into securing the needs of the people, General," I said. "This time, General Thorndike is telling me not to worry too much about the damage that Darbus and his Master Race caused ten months ago."

"Don't try to be defiant towards me, Sam! Every step you tend to take it easy, another person in some backwater alley is starving for food. Are you taking food away from the mouths of the needy right now, Sam?! Well, you better consider the needs of the people before you begin to show love and pleasure for yourself. They are much important right now and I won't stand for it. After yesterday's debacle in the bathroom, I decided to take the bullet train here to Trainfell and I'll be watching your every move. And furthermore, who comes first before us?"

"The people..."

"That's good enough to hear. Besides, after what has happened in those towns ravaged by Darbus Toller and his Master Race, we all need to pull our weight instead of focusing on ourselves right now. As for your piss-poor reasons to love yourself first, you'll drown the same way if you don't pay attention to the little guy. If you don't, I'll use force on your ass and that includes exposing your worst fears in boxed places."

"You'll do no such thing to him!" yelled Kazuo as he snatched the vidphone out of my hands. "Sam has a lot more dignity in which he puts others first before his own needs, but he should also show himself the time to have more fun like the rest of us!"

"And what gives you the right to stand just to coddle him?! He should get off his ass and do his part for looking after the people, not sit in a hotel room and munch on bon-bons."

"You better listen to me firmly, General Arbogast. I know that you took the bullet train here to Trainfell just to cause Sam more misery, but he can't have the whole thing on his shoulders like Charles Atlas holding the entire globe over him. It's not healthy for him to neglect himself while he does his part into helping those who suffered the full brunt of Reinhardt's attack in Kanto Village last month. With what he's going through so far, you shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire in this predicament, so I suggest that you leave him alone or else I'll have no other choice but to report you to your superiors."

"You don't scare me, Kazuo Mitani. When I get here to Trainfell, I'm gonna be raining on Sam's parade in which he's gonna be pulling his weight into helping the people like everyone. I don't give a rat's ass what the Order and General Thorndike think 'cause Sam's _not_ about to get away from me the moment I reach this town! Furthermore, the people come first and as for the self-love that you talk about constantly, only idiots go for _that!_ Sooner or later, God will smile on us when he sees us putting the people first in their hours of need, but those who indulge in self-love will _not_ be granted access into Heaven!"

I took the phone out of Kazuo's hand as I hung up on General Arbogast completely. I was getting to the point that I was about to lose it as I felt guilty about not being there for those who suffered from the yoke and wrath of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations. When I was walking towards the bathroom, I closed the door behind me as I flipped up the toilet seat and began to vomit into it. The nausea caused by the stress made me feel sick to the gills as I just wanted to end it all before the blowhard general got here just to berate me out in the open. By the time I was finishing up, I flushed the toilet as I went towards the sink to rinse my mouth out with some mouthwash. The phone call from General Arbogast was the worst so far as I couldn't take it anymore. When I got out of the bathroom, I still noticed Kazuo and General Thorndike standing there as they were concerned for my health and mental state.

"You had another bout of Percy's crap, didn't you, Sam?" said General Thorndike.

"I can't deal with him anymore," I said.

"Percy was always a blowhard just to get his way into forcing people to put themselves on the back burner just to help others..."

"He keeps saying that the people come first, but what about _me?_ Don't _I_ get a say into what I do for both myself and others? Better yet, he's right about the self-love debacle because only idiots go for it."

"No one should be called an idiot who believes in self-love, Sam," said Kazuo. "Even though we take the time to help and care for those in need, we should also take care of ourselves in general. That's how it is and that's how it works." I see him and General Thorndike getting ready to leave my hotel room. "By the way, Bunta is wanting you to pay a visit to his ramen restaurant, so you don't have to worry about General Arbogast raining on your parade all the live long."

"You might consider getting a few things for yourself while being in Trainfell," said General Thorndike. "It's not fair that you get the short end of the stick all the time and it hurts not only you, but everyone else in particular. In the end, no one wants to be a doormat for the rest of their lives, so I suggest that you don't worry too much on everybody."

I watched them leave as I was alone for the time being. When I went towards the table by the window, I wrote in my journal briefly as I was most likely to be put into a bigger pickle than normal. Even though the weather was starting to heat up, I wasn't ready to enjoy it too much as the words coming from General Arbogast continued to haunt me in every single fiber of my well-being. They were the words that no one should ever hear as I put away my journal and began to leave my hotel room to get some air. Going outside, I was looking at the clothing store with discount prices as I entered inside and saw what was on display. It was something that I never expected to see as I even noticed some new kimonos for men on sale in vibrant colors. I was no stranger into wearing kimonos as I gravitated towards them and was looking for possible teal and greenish pastels I could find. By the time I found the nicer ones, I noticed a familiar face entering into the discount clothing store as it was General Arbogast who was on the prowl into berating me for not sticking up for the people during my absence.

I was hiding behind the men's shoes as I saw him dogging me to the extreme. I had to leave as I took the risk into sprinting out of the store and going towards Bunta's ramen restaurant. It was a reprieve as I entered inside to see him hard at work with Nash helping out with the broth for the noodle dish. The smell of ramen cooking kept me at ease as I was most likely to be having more time to myself just to take a breather. Even though it has changed, the atmosphere of the ramen restaurant was a godsend that kept the customers happy and full, for it was something that stood here in Trainfell and beyond.

"Looks like you're here to sample the ramen after being gone for too long," said Nash as he was busy seasoning the beef broth that was cooking. "It's been a while since you once helped out here, but when you fled, we had to deal with Darbus and his artificial creations all the live long. Luckily, he's sleeping with the asteroids, but his supporters are keeping his leftovers to use in their own advantages."

"It's hell since I came back, but I can manage," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"Are you alright?"

"It's complicated..."

"By the way, how's Reiko doing?"

"She's doing fine, but like everyone around me, she's concerned about my health after getting bogged down by General Arbogast who says that I should be putting people first before my own needs."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Bunta as he put up his recently kneaded dough. "I've heard all about that blowhard trying to encourage others to deprive themselves of their own self-needs just to make sure that the people come first before anything!"

Too late! I saw General Arbogast standing behind me as he grabbed me by the long hair and pulled me out of the ramen restaurant and towed me into a secluded area. Anger fueled him as he was wanting to put a dent into my psyche the moment I kept trying to improve my own self-worth. He was on the offensive as he wasn't about to let me live my moment of joy for myself so far.

"You still refuse to give the little guy leverage again!" he yelled as he pushed me to the ground. "I have tried to be civil to you, but your actions into indulging into self-love and self-worth has crossed the line. Have you ever heard the proverb, 'the more one suffers, the closer to God they get?' Well, you _haven't_ been closer to God because you're better off in Hell being tethered to the many meathooks and chains imaginable."

"Leave me alone, General," I said as I was shaking with more fear. "I won't let you bog me down."

"What? You gonna tattle to Kazuo? He's got other things to do, but everyone who is in the effort into helping others shouldn't be indulging right now after what happened yesterday. You _did_ see the suicide bomber go off, didn't you and hadn't lifted a finger to stop it."

"The Medical Corps and the local authorities are on top of it right now, General. As for me, I want to have more time to myself for once!"

Without warning, I felt General Arbogast punch me as I was knocked out unconscious from such a blow. He was on top of things as he wasn't ready to let me slide, for he believed in helping the people over tending to one's own needs anytime…

* * *

I woke up as I found myself in a box that was similar to a coffin. Where was I? What was going to happen to me? I was scared to death as I wanted to get out of there and see what was going on before anything else happened. From the outside, I heard footsteps as I had a feeling that General Arbogast would gloat over me while being trapped in a coffin without a mean to escape my fate directly. I was trapped as I was worrying about what would happen to Reiko and the children. They would be lonely and worried as I was trying to get out of the coffin in which it was locked from the outside.

"You crossed the line, Sam!" I heard General Arbogast yell from outside. "You should've paid more attention to those in need other than yourself. It's the only way to do things after what has happened during your absence. The atrocities that Darbus and his cronies committed in Kabizashi was more than enough to get me to see things, for I won't allow anyone else to be selfish at this time of need!"

"Damn it, General!" I cried as I was banging on the coffin lid. "It's not me who crossed the line, it's _you!_ I don't need this right now!"

"Oh, but you _do_ because it's for your own good to see what is in front of you!"

"I'm filing a complaint to your superiors about this!" I heard the sound of a conveyor belt moving the coffin as I sensed that I was about to be boxed in even further when I heard the sound of a furnace lighting up. "You're gonna burn me, aren't you?! I won't let you do this!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I was banging on the coffin lid. "I can't let you do this! I can't let you go and burn me!"

"You had it coming when you tossed shit nuggets at the little guy, Sam! Now, it's time to see you on the extra crispy side!"

"Let me out! I can't take it in this coffin! Please, let me out!"

The pleading made my voice hoarse as I was feeling the pinch of death coming towards me. It was all over. I was doomed from the start until I felt the coffin being moved back out of the furnace. When I heard of it unlocking, I noticed the lid opening up as I saw Kevin staring at me with a full mode of concern on his face. I also noticed my surroundings to be in a shrine as it was in the funeral room where most remains are burned in order to contain the vengeful spirits at bay. By the time I got up, I saw General Thorndike rushing here as he had the local authorities with him. When I was finally out of my coffin, I saw General Arbogast getting ready to attack me until he was subdued by two officers who were under the orders of the Chieftain himself.

"You selfish bastard!" he shrieked as he was glaring at me. "You'll pay for this! You'll never go to Heaven this time because of your self-needs trumping over the people!"

"Don't talk to him like that," said Kevin as he was standing by my side. "Sam's a lot of things, but he is _never_ selfish! He even puts the needs of others first over his own just to let us get by and this is the way you treat him?! At least he did a favor by coming home to stop Reinhardt Toller and his army from doing further damage! And you say that he's selfish after saving our asses countless times? How dare you?! If Master Colchuvar saw you do this to him, he'd be doing more than turning in his grave!"

"This isn't over, Sam! There are more people who are in need than you! We all have to put ourselves on the bottom just to function in our purpose!"

"That's enough crap, Percy!" cried General Thorndike. "We've busted our asses just like Sam and you berate him for not being there for the people? Yes, there are people who have lost loved ones, homes, businesses, and even the necessities, but you can't just force one to pay full attention to everything and everyone. It's not healthy and it won't work. As for your reasons why the people come first, that's _our_ job and that of the Order's four Soldier Corps groups and that includes the Medical Corps."

"I have higher standards than that of a certain crying invalid who refuses to pay attention to the little guy!"

"If you have higher standards, then why did you try to kill him?" said Kevin.

"Perceval Arbogast, you are under house arrest for not only bullying and harrassment, but for attempted murder as well," said General Thorndike. "You may have had your own edict to tell those who are starving for their own self-needs to pay attention to the little guy, but trapping Sam in a coffin and trying to kill him has definitely crossed the line. No wonder your superiors tried to tell you to back off in your agenda to force Sam into a life of self-deprivation and misery just to put the people first. As for the accusations of him being selfish, it's _you_ who is the same way, but worse by allowing bullying and scare tactics on him and I've recorded every little conversation that you had with him over the phone. As for your career in the Alecrian Army, it's suspended until further notice, is that clear?"

General Arbogast was hauled away by the local authorities as I watched him depart away for the time being. The sight of him going away was a sigh of relief for me as I was grateful that General Thorndike took action into stopping him in his tracks before anything else happened. Even though I survived being boxed in, the stress was too much for me as I felt my knees buckle to the pressure of what I went through. I was cracking under the pressure of what General Arbogast kept telling me as it was all too much for me, for this wasn't the very end of it anytime soon…

* * *

Dean arrived in Trainfell as he was itching to rip a new one in General Arbogast after fleeing the castle. Even though he was on the warpath, he was ready to punch him until he noticed the local authorities hauling the blowhard general out into the paddy wagon. He never expected to see something like this happen before, but he was happy to see the intrusive blowhard get it coming after the numerous phone calls he overheard since yesterday. By the time he noticed the Medical Corps arriving on the scene, they were carting me in a stretcher as I was in bad shape indeed. When he noticed Kazuo coming here, he noticed the Medic General of the Medical Corps bursting in on the scene as he wasn't too happy with what went on here earlier.

"What's with all the ruckus?" asked Dean. "What the hell happened to Sam?"

"General Arbogast attacked one of my staff and went against my orders not to harrass your brother," said Kazuo. "He even tried to kill him in Kawajiri Shrine while he was placed in a casket not too long ago all because he wanted him to pay attention to the so-called 'little guy.'"

"That son-of-a-bitch! Oh, he's gonna get it coming when it comes to Ginryu and the Order's higher-ups going after his ass!"

"General Thorndike was the one who hacked into your brother's phone to hear the conversations between him and General Arbogast. It's a godsend that Kevin rushed in to stop the blowhard from burning Sam to a crisp, but the repercussions to his mental health have taken a huge toll on him."

"Sam's no stranger to getting the short end of the stick, even when Sylvanus forced him to veer away from the vital part of what he missed out on."

"No, it's _not_ the point here, Dean. Ever since John Winchester was killed, his promises to keep you and your brother on Alecrast were met on deaf ears the moment Sylvanus came and took the both of you away to Gehenna. From what I accessed in Sam's medical records, he suffered the worst of it while you remained unscathed."

"That's something that came out of the woodwork..."

"Sam's entire childhood was stolen from him the moment he arrived on Gehenna with you in tow. His years of being there in that frozen wasteland caused him to suffer the worst in which he took the full brunt while he even protected you from Sylvanus' wrath."

"It's like he got slipped the worst mickey ever and realizing that he woke up and burnt the city down."

"Sam took the full brunt of what he suffered from under Sylvanus while he was also protecting you at the same time. After what happened to him, he's in dire need of healing after what he went through, especially when it came to what happened to him. He may not undo the damage that was done to him, but he can find renewal within himself with plenty of support along the way."

"And I'll guide him every slow step of the way. Besides, we owe it to him after he drove out Reinhardt and his army out of Kanto Village with our help and that includes the oversized Fido who tore off the bastard's arm. As for what happened to him, I hope that he doesn't turn into Jell-o after what Arbogast tried to do to him. It's a rough process, but I'm hoping that he pulls through for us and for himself in mind."

Dean was following the Medical Corps into the hospital with Kazuo in tow as they were seeing me put into a sterile room that was calm, but it had plenty of paintings on the wall. When Dean spotted me, he saw me in bad shape as I was shaking with the worst fear imaginable. I was suffering from the trauma I went through as I couldn't shake the feeling of being boxed into a casket and nearly burned alive in the furnace. When I stared back, I had a feeling that I would soon be in trouble as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want Dean to see me like this, but he did anyway as he was concerned for both my health and well-being in this matter of errors. I was in a mess as I just wanted to go back home and stay in my own bed for the rest of my days, but it wasn't about to happen in the long run.

"You look as if you got gypped again," said Dean.

"I nearly died in that casket," I said.

"From what I heard, Kevin rushed in to get your ass out of there before you became the extra crispy special."

"I just want to go home, Dean… I can't take being out in the open while General Arbogast makes his rounds into harrassing me for not paying attention to those in need."

"And miss out on the fun in Trainfell after its comeback? I don't think so. Besides, when was the last time you bought something for yourself?" I didn't say another word as I was stunned to hear that coming from my older brother. "I bet that the clothes back in the castle have become hand-me-downs right now, but you need a fresh set of things to get you out of the funk you're in."

"It won't be easy for me, Dean… I heard the general continuing to berate me while I was in that coffin until General Thorndike intervened at the last minute with Kevin getting me out." I felt the tears gushing as I was about to lose it entirely. "It never stops for me! There's no end of my misery! Every time I excel, I get thrown back down in the hole of my own making!"

"Hold on there! General Arbogast is in custody after what was going on earlier, but it's a huge reprieve for you, so I suggest that you quit worrying and show some backbone for yourself. You need to have a healthy sense of self, Sam. You can't be bogged down by bad memories and other problems. As for the little guy's needs, that's the job for both the Order and the Alecrian Army to handle 'cause you can't have all that at once at your disposal. There's too much at stake and I can't let you do all of this alone, you know."

"It never ends, Dean! I'm always getting the short end of the stick and I always get tossed down to the bottom! It won't stop until I peter out of existence altogether! General Arbogast was right when the people came first before ourselves, but what about the needs we have that makes us whole?! In the end, only idiots revel in self-love and-"

"That's enough! The only idiot who revels in self-deprivation nearly killed you and you're becoming like him! Still, that's all gonna change 'cause you need to have yourself restored or else you'll end up in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa! Sometimes, you equate self-love with narcissism and Dad often told us that we need to balance our self-worth with the concerns of others, but the other latter is a much more arrogant approach. That's twice that you got boxed in just to get nearly killed, but you can't let that trauma hang over your head forever. You have a life to live for and you have your family and friends to look after, but you can't just allow yourself to be put on the bottom just because others want you to sacrifice your self-love just to appease those who are in need on a selfish scale. And furthermore, there's a ramen restaurant that is aiming to please, so get up and get going and try to forget about what went on, are we good?"

I nodded reluctantly as I got up from my hospital bed and followed Dean out of there. In that moment, we were outside of the hospital as we were going towards Bunta's ramen restaurant just to get something to eat. In a simple twist of fate, I was led further into the summer palace where the royal family stayed at as Dean led the way with such ease. The place itself hadn't changed much as I saw it to be in good condition over the years. By the time Dean led me to the room we once stayed at, I saw it to be newly renovated and in good shape as I noticed a familiar drawing that was untouched. It was the picture I drew on the wall as I saw it to be unchanged without complaint. I never expected to get here so suddenly as I felt the nostalgia coming to me once again. The scribbling of the drawings had a child's touch as I noticed it to be an omen that never went away.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think?" asked Dean.

"It's been years, but my memory is vague on this detail until now," I answered.

"We were here when Dad was called to stop a werewolf from terrorizing this town. Basically, you had a thing for drawing on paper until you decided to draw on the wall against the wishes of our hosts."

"And Dad scolded me for it until he saw this drawing to be a sign and omen after the birth of a baby boy… At first, I got in trouble for it, but it slid due to the fact that this drawing by marker must have had raw power infused into it."

I touched at the drawing I made as I felt my raw power beginning to surge from such a strange energy that radiated from it. The memories of my childhood before going to Gehenna were slowly starting to return as I was absorbing the energy of the drawing on the wall. The increase was too much for me as I felt my body becoming more illuminated by something that was touched by a higher power. I was feeling more secure of what I made as it was a reminder not to forget about myself in general. Even Dean noticed me to be more powerful as I was soaking up the self-love that I deprived myself for so long. Just as we were about to leave, we saw the doors of the room close as we noticed a familiar spirit standing in front of us. It was Ippei as he was there for a reason due to what I was suffering from for so long. He was even noticing me to be slowly regaining what I lost as I was beginning to show balance within myself, for it was needed to keep me from going under in such hard times at hand.

"Looks like you found something that you neglected to see for so long, Sam," he said. "It seems that your Picasso piece was one of many omens that you need to find in your quest for regaining the lost childhood that was taken away from you."

"Ippei…," I said as I was staring at him without running away.

"It seems that my killer has bit the dust in a swift form of justice in space, but his followers continue his legacy by churning out his Master Race in secrecy."

"I heard about Gottfried Toller continuing the legacy that his cousin made even after his father was incarcerated and thrown into prison for his crimes on Kanto Village."

"Sam, I heard news about the upcoming battle between Cain and Ailnoth, but you should also watch your back against not only Gottfried Toller, but a group of warhawks in the Alecrian Army that have been branded too extreme and that includes General Arbogast."

"Warhawks?" asked Dean. "There's already too much at stake and the Alecrian Army has its hands full with the restoration efforts in the four towns affected by Darbus' wrath."

"The warhawks that I'm telling you about are known as the Executive Division, which is led by General Tobias Wetzel, who is known for his rhetoric on keeping gifted people put in their ranks instead of that in the Order of Letters."

"That asshat sure has a bug in his pants, but those with special cases are better off in the Order of Letters in general."

"General Wetzel is the worst in the Alecrian Army in which the Marshal Guard even branded him too extreme for galactic politics. He was even interested in putting Sam to such extremes just to make him docile enough to be convinced to put his gifts to the use of the Executive Division. Those people are dangerous and the higher-ups in the Alecrian Army aren't about to let Sam get shafted by their own agendas in mind."

"Are you telling us that those warhawks were trying to use Sam as a weapon for their own devices?!" Dean stares at me briefly as he was concerned about my safety in general. "That's just wrong, even with our long stay on Gehenna!"

"Ginryu and the rest of the Order aren't the only ones who were against Sam being used as a weapon. Head Marshal Timothy Calvert and General Thorndike are also against it because he is someone who should never be used as a pawn or political football to the likes of the Executive Division. In other terms, one is his or her own person who belongs to no one except for the friends and family he or she has. Still, so much has passed by since I lost my life, but I can't allow Sam to be used like a pawn in this twisted chess game. His past self was once used like a pawn at the hands of not only Azazel, but to Kurotowa who enticed three of the superior archangels to bankroll the Apocalypse and even made Ruby to lead him astray just to kill the last seal and start it up afterwards. Even though both the yellow-eyed demon and the renagade _Shinigami_ are long gone, their legacy of manipulation is far from over when it comes to the ultimate prize and that is Sam Winchester himself. In the Grey Havens and beyond, I heard stories about Kurotowa having the gall to entice the big three archangels and the higher-ups in Hell just to have their huge prizefight, only to have it end with a sacrifice to stop it in Stutt Cemetery. Even though Sam's past self rose up without a soul, Kurotowa had plans to keep it in torment during the long stay in Lucifer's cage. I read documents about this in which even Nimi despises him due to his ties to the current King of Hell after Crowley's ouster."

"So, I'm used like a pawn to one's own desires," I said.

"You are part of the Destiny of Worlds, Sam. You have the power to bring yourself to new hights and overcome your fears and hindrances. It's something that is meant to be done or else you will never rise up to your true potential. You have plenty to master and a lot to overcome, but never lose the light that makes you whole."

"Ippei, don't go!"

I saw him depart as I noticed the doors opening again. The warning about what was yet to come was something that couldn't be taken lightly as this was an omen that would soon come to pass if I wasn't careful…

 **To be continued...**


	10. The Trouble with Ramen

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 10: The Trouble with Ramen**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

General Arbogast was in a hotel room surrounded by guards as he was dressed in his nightclothes with an electronic tracker bracelet shackled to his left ankle. In his efforts to "put the little guy first," it fell flat when he crossed the line as he was there due to his behavior towards me for quite some time now. With his room filled with surveillance, he was feeling violated as he wanted to get even with me after he got caught by General Thorndike and put here on house arrest. Night filled the air as he wanted to go to bed, for he hated the feeling of being watched all the time. Just as he was about to do so, he heard the door to his hotel room open up as he noticed a general from the Executive Division arrive to either give him a lecture or to hang him out to dry.

The visiting general from the Executive Division was a woman with dark teal hair and blue eyes as she was dressed up in military clothing complete with a long trenchcoat. The woman was someone who wasn't about to be reckoned with as she was ready to give General Arbogast the stern lecture that was about to get coming to him. It was something that he was uncomfortable with, but he had to deal with it as he was in the doghouse after his arrest not too long ago.

"Julilla Paxton, I presume," he said as he saw her sit down in a chair. "Did Toby send you to stoop down and give me a blowjob or hang me out to dry?"

"General Wetzel has been disappointed in your failure to bend Sam Winchester to our will in the war that will surely turn the tide in our favor, Percy," she said in an icy tone. "We all know that he's a primal force that can't be caged up by the Order of Letters forever."

"I tried to beckon him by telling him that everyone else mattered over him, but Hugh had the balls to put me here in this Big Brother room instead. As for that so-called war you're talking about, the last one consisted in the battle against the Army of Cain last year."

"That war is a memory to everyone, but what about our former glory? We were the best into stopping the Galvanic Uprising with Hugh and his forces, only to see us as warhawks by putting our imperial goals over those that were allied by the Order of Letters and it once was destroyed in the time of the Elder Days."

"In the end, the people come first instead of one own needs. As for Sam, he'll get it coming when I get through with him."

"Sam will not be harmed!" Julilla unsheathes her sword as she points it at General Arbogast in which it cuts at his cheek. "He has that raw power to protect those in need, but if we use him to be our weapon, we can have an advantage at our enemies. General Wetzel is pining to make Alecrast great again and Sam Winchester is the ultimate prize in our struggle to bring our plans to fruition."

"I heard that crap before when his past self was once used like a pawn to help start the Apocalypse in the Elder Days. Even though it fell flat, there's no way in hell that we'll start another one just to let it gain in our favor with instance."

"Let me put it to you bluntly, Percy, we _need_ him to be our weapon and he'll be famous for being a soldier instead of one of those stuffed-shirt Elders of the Order. It's a situation that will be in our favor and this planet will be the dominant force to keep our enemies at bay in this part of the Ashizoka System." Julilla gets up as she was walking towards the door while putting away her sword. "Tobias is expecting you, Percy, so I suggest that you go into the bathroom and clean that cut on your face. Besides, we have our dignity at hand, so I suggest that you deal with what you have before the calm of the storm."

General Arbogast saw Julilla leave as he did what he was told. When he went towards the bathroom to clean his face, he placed a bandage on it as he was staring at the mirror for the longest time. His grudge against me was absolute as he wasn't about to let me off the hook anytime soon. Still, his efforts into forcing me to be into the submission of the Executive Division was on hold as he had to deal with Julilla as she was a force in her own right. In the end, he was in his cage, but he would soon see me trapped in a cage of my own as he had high hopes for the Executive Division just to further their goals in their extreme agenda in mind…

* * *

Dean and I were at Bunta's ramen shop as we were there for another day in Trainfell. After yesterday's debacle of nearly being boxed in and buried alive, I was still shaken by what General Arbogast tried to do as I couldn't get it out of my mind. The very harsh memory kept me scared to death as I was still tired even after suffering from sleep deprivation due to this nightmare I went through. When I saw Bunta and Nash hard at work preparing ramen for the customers, they were busy with the constant texture of the noodles and broth that kept this establishment going as I viewed them to be a force to be reckoned with. It was a small relief to see them working as I was waiting to have my order taken until I noticed Yasuchika coming into the restaurant.

"It seems that you have a thing for this place," he said as he sat down at a table.

"It's where I was taught the ropes to make ramen noodles," I said.

"I never expected you to be trained here by Bunta, but you nearly bit it after General Thorndike put his foot down to arrest General Arbogast yesterday."

"I nearly died in that coffin, but this isn't my first time to nearly dealing with what happened to me..." I began to shake with fear as I was reminded by my first attempt of being boxed in and nearly shoved out of the airlock on the _Kurokage_. "It wasn't fun, but at least I'm alive..."

"You should try a bowl of ramen, Sammy," said Dean as he received his hot noodle soup. "It's a big reprieve since that blowhard asshat got put under house arrest."

"General Arbogast may be under house arrest, but his superiors in the Executive Division will end up getting him out in which it will go against General Thorndike's wishes as well. I have a feeling that he would retaliate against me and it won't be pretty, either." I continued to shake with the fear of my near-death experience as I just wanted to go back home to see Reiko and the children once again. "It's a long process, but I still can't get the threatening experience from General Arbogast out of my head after being nearly burned alive."

"Hey, there's no time to be a sad sack!" yelled Bunta as he was not too happy with me being scared out of my mind. "The blowhard general had it coming when he went too far, especially when he tried to burn you alive in Kawajiri Shrine! What he did went against the Alecrian Army's code of conduct and that the killing of one of the Order's Elders is a serious offense! As for your time here, you should try the ramen for once 'cause I improved the recipe of it!"

I reluctantly agreed as I was ordering up a bowl of ramen. Even though I was trying to shake off the fact that I was reeling from the second attempt to box up and nearly kill me, I wasn't about to escape the stern stare coming from Bunta as he gave me my meal. The ramen bowl I picked out was the one that was similar to what I first made as I saw it to be made firmly with the love and care that was put into it. When I tasted the broth of it, I noticed it to be a little better than last time as I began to slurp at my noodles. In a bitter sense, I was starting to feel a little guilty of not contributing enough to put the people first as I just wanted to leave and go home. Just as I was about to do so, I heard the sound of a familiar family coming into the ramen shop as they were there to greet me after all that has happened in two days.

"It's about time that you showed up to cheer Sam up," said Dean as he turned around to see Magda and the girls here. "Besides, Trainfell is a hotbed for ramen."

"It's bizarre for the people to continue the Gathering Festival after a suicide bombing, but this place is one that refuses to back away from hope," she said as she set the girls down in high chairs.

"It's a shame that this has happened since that army tried to destroy Kanto Village, but we still have hope in the strangest of places," said Reiko as she put the twins in high chairs. "I also see that the minstrel is here to see his family in this city."

"Ma'am," said Yasuchika. "I came here just to end up getting hitched with Deok-Su, but the suicide bombing kind of damaged the rest of the festivities."

"The suicide bombing isn't the only thing that has happened," I said. "I nearly died in a box twice, but by General Arbogast before he was arrested."

Reiko was shocked to hear the news about what happened to me as she remembered my time in the sickbay on the _Kurokage_ after Rodney Grellis tried to do to me. She was fully concerned about my mental health as she wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet. She sensed that I was not myself as the guilt coming from General Arbogast's lectures was more than enough to take a toll on my mental state altogether. When I was about to skip my meal, I was stopped by everyone around me as they didn't want me to cave in to such despair on my shoulders. I was surrounded by family as I resumed my meal and ate some of the ingredients that were in the bowl of ramen. I wasn't feeling guilty anymore as I finished up the ramen bowl and was ready to pay my bill directly. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Bunta as he noticed me not full enough after what I went through so far.

"There's no throwing in the towel this time, Sam!" he yelled. "Besides, you can't just walk away with just _one_ bowl of ramen you ate!"

"He's right, Sam," said Dean. "Besides, you can't just be a carbon copy of General Arbogast and his his crackers forever."

I was ready to back out as I noticed another bowl of ramen being served in front of me. It was the most elegant of all as I later turned around to see Reiko, Magda, and the small children get their food while enjoying the atmosphere of the ramen restaurant. When I stared at the piping hot bowl of ramen, I was ready to eat it until I heard the sound of someone coming in. Turning around again, I saw Julilla enter as she was walking towards the table near the restrooms. The sight of her made me worry to the extreme as she was someone that could never be trusted. Still, I did my best to ignore her as I was focusing on my family instead. They were the most important thing that ever came towards me as they were also something that kept me going. I was thankful for them in my life as I even noticed my four wards sitting at another table. Life was good for me, but the sight of Julilla watching my every move was starting to unnerve me to the extreme. She was someone that I didn't want to have around as she was ready to make her next move.

She was someone who didn't blare out her outbursts in the open as she was watching my every move the moment I was talking to my family. She was most likely to be wanting me for other personal reasons other than use me as a weapon as the sight of my family was beginning to cause strife within her. The presence of my family was more of a canker to her as she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, but she was overwhelmed by the presence of Yasuchika, who was not about to let her put harm towards me.

"I take it that Sam clings to his family other than those in the Executive Division," said Julilla with an icy tone in her voice. "He will soon go towards us and he can't back out on it, even if he says no to Tobias."

"I know you very well, Julilla Paxton," said Yasuchika as he was defending my position to be with my family. "If you're trying to get Sam over to your superiors, then you're mistaken."

"So, the young prince who is destined to be a guardian of the Holy Guild, but your interference on having me observe Sam Winchester has hindered my report."

"The higher-ups in both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army know you to be a warhawk, but you're also known by your victims and superiors as an ice queen."

"I may be called many things, but I'm also the perfect general in the Alecrian Army. As for what we view about Sam Winchester, he is someone that is a hot commodity. It is said that whoever keeps him controls the universe and he'll serve our purposes till the bitter end for the good of the planet."

"You're gonna use Sam as a weapon to your own desires? That's wrong, even for the standards for both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army. In the end, Sam is someone that is a normal person just like the rest of us, not a weapon to be abused for power struggles."

"You're just like the rest when it comes to all of you protecting Sam from us. Still, the reigning forces in the Ashizoka System can't keep him wrapped up forever. Sooner or later, he'll come to us when he'll run out of options."

"If you're trying to start trouble, then I suggest that you leave or else I'll have the locals throw you out of Trainfell."

"Let me tell you something, my young prince, Sam Winchester is the ultimate prize and we'll stop at nothing to utilize his raw power to our goals. In the Elder Days, his past self was the hot item when Azazel gave him some of his blood, only to see his mother die and burn. The darker forces were betting on him to be the yellow-eyed bastard's right-hand man in his army, only to be killed with the last bullet in the Colt. He was also known as the Boy King due to his tangled web of doing what was planned in the making by both Kurotowa and those who wanted the Apocalypse to go through in the first place. In the end, he said yes to be Lucifer's vessel, only to turn on him and ending the Apocalypse against the wishes of both sides. Still, Sam will heed the call to go to us, for we have big plans for him, even if it meant by stopping the fight between the two Knights of Hell in the making."

"Get out of this ramen shop or else I'll have you thrown out on your ass..."

"You should think about what I said because Sam Winchester will come to us and no one will stand in our way..."

Julilla left the ramen restaurant as Yasuchika was standing firm into making sure that there was no trouble brewing. When he was back with the rest of us, he was concerned for my safety as he didn't want me to fall victim of being a pawn to the Executive Division. From what he heard from General Thorndike, the warhawks in the groups were focused on such extremist rhetoric as it was something that could never be ignored at all. Still, I was under the microscope, but for a good reason as I was busy spending time with my family, for this was something that refused to go away anytime soon. When I noticed my four wards ordering up some ramen bowls, they were ready to eat as I noticed them slurping away, which was the proper way to eat such a dish like that.

"Look, I got a noodle mustache," said Dirk as he had a noodle pressed to his upper lip while he later ate it. "This place has a kosher atmosphere without the pork in it and that would make Sachiko's day if we went here again."

"This place is where I was taught the ropes into ramen making," I said.

"You made ramen here?" asked Gyatso out of curiosity. "I bet that the noodles that I ate during our stay in the castle weren't packaged up after all."

"The restaurant owner taught me to make it from scratch in which we used the ramen making technique in both ways."

"What did you do?" asked Carly as she had some noodles in her mouth.

"The owner of this establishment, Bunta, used a pasta machine to cut his dough while I used a knife to cut the dough that was folded up first."

"That's something that I never heard from before," said Kanna as she was sipping the noodle broth from her bowl. "When we get home, we'll let you make ramen so you don't have to go to the stand in the town."

"If you think that Sam's good at the ramen, then take a look at the twins," said Dirk as he saw them making a noodle mess in their high chairs. "They sure love their ramen in all its glory."

"They sure love their noodles," said Gyatso.

"Hey, you're making a mess!" cried Carly.

"Let them do it," I said. "Besides, all children can be messy when they get into things."

I watched the twins make a mess with their food as I saw them get it all over their clothes. It was something that cheered me up as I couldn't get enough of their messy habits. Still, after all this, I had so much to do as I was most likely to officiate the wedding between Yasuchika and Deok-Su after this moment of affairs. In such strange times, I had to do my duty for the Order of Letters as it was something that I had in my arsenal so far…

* * *

I was back in my hotel room as I had my family with me. It was a happy time for me as I was not alone in my struggle to endure both the needs of everyone and my own self-love as well. With the children cleaned up and dressed for the night, they were in their area as they were sleeping after having all that fun at Bunta's ramen shop earlier. As for me and Reiko, however, we were in the bathroom as we were relaxing in the bathtub after cleaning ourselves in the wash basin earlier. Both of us were here as we were most likely to go to our own area after this.

"It's a godsend that you are all here," I said.

"We took the bullet train here, but it's also where you were taught by Bunta in the art of ramen," said Reiko. "Still, you can't forget the wedding between Yasuchika and Deok-Su tomorrow."

"The Chieftain of Clavell Valley wanted me to officiate it in the summer palace in which there is plenty of room to have them consummate their marriage after this."

"Sammy…, from what I heard during my ride on the train, is it true that General Arbogast tried to kill you?"

"Yeah…, but he was doing it all to make me focus on the 'little guy' instead of me."

"At least that you live, didn't you?"

"I may have lived, but after being in that coffin, I have gotten scared to death of being in closed spaces, but I can't let this bog me down."

"Hey, you can't come in here," I heard Dirk yell outside of the bathroom.

I got up as I dried myself off with a towel and placed it into the hamper. Getting dressed in my nightclothes, I was got out of the bathroom as I noticed Julilla standing in the doorway while Dirk was busy blocking her from getting inside. She was fully determined to get me to be a part of the Executive Division as it was her job into doing so in the long run. Still, I was holding to my guns as I wasn't about to cave into such demands coming from a warhawk, for I was part of the Order of Letters and nothing more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've come to pay you a visit, Sam, but that little brat refuses to let me in," said Julilla.

"That's as far as you go, lady!" yelled Dirk as he was refusing to budge from the doorway.

"You have no right into being here, so I suggest that you leave or else I'll contact General Thorndike to throw you out," I said. "Besides, I heard about you from your superiors in which the higher-ups in your ranks find your views in the Executive Division too extreme for my tastes."

"Say what you want, but our club has great plans for you and your talents."

"If you're wanting me to join your club, then I will have to decline. Besides, my place will always be in the Order of Letters and nothing else."

"This isn't a request, Sam, it's a demand from General Wetzel himself."

"Then I will refuse." I noticed Reiko dressed in nightclothes as she saw Julilla standing in the doorway just to reel me out of my hotel room. "You see, Julilla, I'm a married man with a family and that will never change."

"Have you heard of the slogan, 'Family don't end in blood?' Well, consider me and my superior in the Executive Division as your family as well."

"I won't let you do this to me, alright? In the end, I will always have Reiko and the children to consider because they're precious to me. I also know that your superior and those like him are trying to use me as a weapon in their own desire for power. In the end, I'll be on the side of my family and friends and never on the side of warhawks who crave absolute power over the galaxy without any respect or compassion for others."

"Have it your way, then…" Julilla was out into the hall as she was ready to take her leave. "In the end, you'll come to us whether you like it or not. You can't run away from the path that is in front of you forever or else you'll fall under the cracks. It's a win-win situation that will be worthy of our favor in the bitter end. Besides, doesn't it bother you that you're always being kept in a cage like a songbird who is yearning to be free from it?"

"Take your leave, Julilla." I was getting bitter as I wanted her to go away and leave all of us alone in the long run. "You may have the gall to beckon me to come towards the Executive Division, but I'll always be a part in the Order of Letters and that's my final word to you and your superiors. In the end, I have not only myself to think about, but my family and friends here because they matter a lot more than a warhawk's selfish goal in mind."

I saw Dirk get out of the way as I closed the door after Julilla's departure. The presence of her made me both angry and concerned at the same time as I feared for the safety for my family and close friends. When I noticed Reiko worried for me, she was eager not to let me go astray as the time to step up my security was on top for a good reason so far.

"That woman worries me, Sammy," she said to me.

"You're not the only one who despises her," said Dirk as he was disgusted by Julilla's presence earlier. "All she truly wants is to get into Sam's pants despite the fact that her superiors wanna use him as a weapon."

"Is this true?"

"Damn straight! We all know that you're a hell of a lot more prettier than _that_ stuck-up bitch in uniform and Sam would take you all over instead of her any day."

"And I'll always care and love you to the fullest," I said as I was staring at Reiko. "You have a beauty that is more greater to me than that of the ice queen who came here earlier."

"Sammy, Julilla is very dangerous woman and I heard General Thorndike tell about how she goes to such extremes to get what she wants and that includes seducing married men."

"It will never happen because our union is much stronger than what she perceives it to be. It's something that is primal in the Destiny of Worlds and that will never change nor tear us apart."

I saw Reiko come towards me as she put her arms around me. She was both concerned and grateful that I didn't fall under Julilla's charms as I had a strong bond with everyone around me. All the same, I vowed never to succumb to the pressure of the ice queen and her superiors as they were the worst in the lot due to their extremist views. Still, I had to watch my back as I was the prime target of the Executive Division's motives in their thirst for both power and glory in the making, for their efforts are the most dangerous kind so far…

* * *

The next morning, Yasuchika was at Bunta's ramen restaurant as he was seeing something getting set up in it. The venue was that of a wedding as it was something out of the ordinary so far. When he noticed a wedding cake that decorative toppers of both him and Deok-Su, he was floored to see this as he couldn't wait to marry her on the spot due to their status as keepers of the Holy Guild. It was something that he couldn't take his eyes off of as he noticed Deok-Su coming into the ramen restaurant all dressed in her traditional wedding garb from Shilla. Both of them were most likely to be wedded off in this establishment as they noticed Bunta and Nash getting up to start the day preparing for the rest of the festivities in the long run. It was a joyous day as it was also a time of establishing the strong bonds between the many regions that bordered such an archipelago like Clavell Valley.

"This is the place where we'll be married at instead of a shrine, church, or temple," said Deok-Su.

"Are you kidding me? This place will be more famous than ever," said Nash as he was busy cleaning up the tables. "It's also a godsend that you two will be the talk of the town after this."

"I bet that Sam's gonna officiate this wedding. Besides, he _is_ an Elder of the Order, isn't he?"

"Sam's a lot more than what is perceived to be," said Bunta as he was busy sweeping and mopping the floor. "In the end, he'll be the greatest force to be reckoned with when it comes to naysayers who end up putting him down all the time."

"Let's hope that it goes okay," said Nash. "Still, there's that lady general who tried to stir things up the moment she showed up to teach General Arbogast a lesson, but not to leave him off the hook for long. There's also a rumor that she tried to steal Sam from his family last night, only to be shown the door by that Cat Sidhe kid. In the end, the thieving lady general will fail to reel in her prize when it comes to her tastes in married men against the wishes of their wives and families."

"I've heard of Julilla Paxton before," said Deok-Su as she bore a grudge against the general in question. "My father once became entangled by her wiles before until my mother put her foot down and attempted to cut up her pretty face. As for Sam, he needs to be careful around her because she's the type that refuses to take no for an answer indeed. In the end, I hope that General Thorndike intervenes to show that bitch the door before she causes further catastrophe to add to her icy whim."

The grim reminder of Julilla's presence was a warning of caution as everyone was aware of her wiles despite the fact that she was there to "condemn" General Arbogast for his behavior. In the end, everyone was hoping that nothing bad happened as today's wedding was most likely to be a happy occasion in mind…

* * *

I was up and dressed after getting a shower earlier as I was on my way towards Bunta's ramen shop. Today was the wedding that I was about to officiate as I was dressed in my Elder robe and was ready to bring both Yasuchika and Deok-Su together in such a strange setting. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Julilla standing in my way as she was most likely to put a damper on my mood. The very presence of her raised red flags as I was ready to walk past her until she was ready to make her next move. I didn't want to deal with her right now as I had other things on my mind so far. It was the most that I had at my disposal as I bore nothing but disgust towards the woman who nearly tried to seduce me last night.

"It's a pleasant morning for a wedding, Sam," I heard her say with the same icy tone in her voice.

"I have a wedding to perform," I said as I stood still.

"I have a request for you, Sam. I want you to walk with me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline because of my busy schedule."

"Are you saying no to a general of the same army who once help to restore the towns that were once ravaged by Darbus Toller and his Master Race? General Thorndike won't be pleased with you when I tell him about you not walking alongside me. I'm surely aware that Reiko doesn't mind..."

"You're planning on seducing me, aren't you, Julilla? It's not working because of the fact that I have my friends, family, and reputation to deal with."

"Then I'm filing a complaint to the Alecrian Army and to your superiors in the Order of Letters for not obeying a general's request. Someday, you'll thank me for not putting you in the same prisons as the ones you help to put away."

"I tell you again, I'm a married man and your empty threats won't get through to me, even if it meant by bringing me to my knees while you seduce me. As for what happened last night, you were warned by General Thorndike about your behavior and if you try to steal me away from my friends and family, you will end up on the short end of the stick, is that clear?"

"So, you're still unwavered by my words, aren't you, Sam? In the end, you're the ultimate prize in a power struggle for those who have intentions to abuse your raw power you have. Sooner or later, you'll be a primal force to put those against the Executive Division in their place. In the end, you'll be mine and mine alone. As for your pathetic family, they're nothing but a canker that one can't get rid of."

"And I'm better off with that canker because it's my support system that never fails me. What kind of support do _you_ have besides those who show no morals, ethics, or values? In the end, you'll never get what you want and I'll continue to decline your offers until you get the picture in mind because I will never leave my wife, my wards, my children, nor the rest of my family and friends I have."

I walked away from Julilla as she was left seething with anger. She was still itching to take me away from my family and friends as she let out a piercing scream after my departure towards Bunta's ramen shop. Her anger was absolute as she ran towards the hotel I was staying at. By the time she got to my hotel room. She noticed it to be empty as she saw the bed that was housed for both me and Reiko, along with a crib for the twins to sleep in. She even noticed two extra full-sized beds in a compartment that were for the other children as she was ready to unleash hell in our hotel room. Her anger towards me for rejecting her was more than enough to kick over a vase near the door as it shattered into pieces. She even started to damage the crib that the twins slept in as she was kicking it into splinters and sticks until there was nothing left. When she went towards the compartment where the children's beds were at, she got out her sword as she cut through the blankets and mattresses in which they were not in fine shape.

The damage done to our hotel room was getting more malignant as Julilla began to knock down other things that were in her way. With the windows shattered, table and chairs smashed, and other things damaged, she went towards the bed that Reiko and I slept in as she grabbed a flask of lighter fluid and poured it onto the bedspread it was on. With a match in her hand, she lit it as she threw it onto the bed in which it ignited with such fury. The sound of the fire alarm was blaring from outside as she left the hotel room with a smile on her face. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a group of firefighters arriving as they were ready to put out the fire that was started up earlier. When she went towards the front entrance, she saw Magda standing in front of her as she was unfazed by her behavior, for she was also aware of the icy and volatile nature of the general who tried to seduce me last night.

"I tried to talk to Reiko and the children, but there has been an accident," she said.

"What the hell did you do, General Paxton?!" cried Magda. "Why are the firefighters here at the hotel?!"

"There was an altercation and nothing more. Good day to you, Magda Winchester."

"Don't you walk away from me, General! You caused that fire in there on purpose, didn't you?!"

"If Sam would've obeyed me, none of this would've happened, so it's all his fault for rejecting me."

"Sam's a married man with a family and you do this to him?! You have no shame or morals whatsoever. No wonder General Thorndike despises you to the core!"

"Perhaps Sam could use a little more persuasion in mind or else he'll burn the next time with his family in tow."

"I want you to leave!"

"Have it your way then. In the end, I'm the type that refuses to take no for an answer and for that, my target pays the price for damaging my reputation in the process. It's a wonderful way to retaliate when the chips are down against you."

Julilla left the hotel with a smile on her face as Magda was left seething with anger. By the time she sprinted to my hotel room, she saw the place in shambles after the fire was put out in the bed. It was hell inside as the damage was already done to the extreme. She was aware of what Julilla did as she was someone that wasn't about to be taken lightly till the end. It wasn't long until she noticed Dean coming into the room as he was seeing the damage to my hotel room to be the worst that could resort to further danger ahead. The furniture and windows were beyond repair as he wasn't too happy with Julilla for causing this calamity earlier, for her efforts to seduce me had an angry side effect with such damaging results.

"Looks like the rockstars here didn't do this after all," he said.

"It was General Paxton who did this and she didn't look back," said Magda.

"Sam and his family are gonna be in for a rude awakening when they get back from Bunta's ramen shop."

"For starters, the bitch who caused this never showed no shame or remorse when she came out smelling like a white rose. Still, she's interested mainly in Sam in general against the wishes of Reiko and the rest of us. She even went far into burning the bed in here while destroying everything else in this hotel room."

"It's like what the oldest quote says: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"I bet that the hotel manager's gonna have to assign Sam and his family to another hotel room until further notice."

General Thorndike arrived on the scene as he saw the damage to my hotel room to the most unnerving degree ever. He had a feeling that Julilla would retaliate like this as her anger was the worst in mind due to the fact that being rejected was an indicator for such malignant behavior. When he was looking all over the place, he saw the further damage that would scar one's reputation as he was ready to warn me before it was too late.

"Julilla did this, didn't she?" he asked.

"It was a warning for Sam," said Dean.

"This isn't the first time that she pulled such behavior like that. Many years ago, she did the same thing to a member of the Medical Corps while helping out those who were starving from drought at the time. At first, the member of the Medical Corps was there to bring medical supplies, but one look from Julilla set her onto her target in an instant. When he told her that he was married to a Claudian woman who was expecting his child, she took swift action into causing damage to his hotel room the same way."

"Did that member from the Medical Corps have a name?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, it was a High Elf named Minara Mitani." Dean was stunned to hear the truth from General Thorndike as it was something that can't be ignored in hindsight. "No matter how many times he said no to Julilla, she refused to back off, even when he had his wedding band on his finger. And for spurning her, she retaliated by burning the bed in his hotel room and damaged the rest of the it in her wake. Sam can't go through the same thing again and I won't reel him towards that ice queen just to let her have her way with him."

"That 'ice queen' is dangerous, General," said Magda. "This behavior she exhibited earlier is that of a stalker's and stalking is a criminal offense in most parts on Alecrast. She's not the type that can take no for answer, but she can also resort into vandalism, property damage, death threats, damage to one's social status, and other things. Still, I hope that Sam doesn't surrender to that bitch because he has Reiko and the children to look after."

Everyone was ready to leave the hotel room until they noticed a hint of raw power beginning to restore it at a slow pace. It was another miracle in the making as the hotel room was getting fixed up with plenty of extra things in tow. By the time it was finally restored, it was like nothing happened as it was something that triumphed over Julilla's behavior in her efforts to seduce me. With luck in the form of my raw power, it was a godsend that the miracle was shining through as the day was saved after all, for the wedding at Bunta's ramen shop was about to begin soon…

* * *

I was there at the ramen shop as I was ready to officiate the wedding with many of the guests filling up in attendance. I even noticed Reiko and the children there as they were waiting for the bride and groom to show up for the festivities that were fit for a ramen gourmand. By the time I noticed Dean, Magda, and General Thorndike show up, they were aware of today's festivities as they were kept mum about the miracle that occurred in the hotel earlier. By the time I saw Yasuchika come out in his wedding garb, he was escorted by his older brother, Yorukaze, as they were waiting for the bride to show up. It wasn't long until Deok-Su came forth as she was ready to give the young prince of Clavell Valley his kiss and the rest of her before the day was over. It was a splendid wedding as I was ready to officiate it with such gusto, despite the failed attempt by Julilla to seduce me earlier, for I stood firm in my devotion to my family and friends.

"Everyone and honored guests," I said. "We are gathered here today to bless this union between Prince Yasuchika of Clavell Valley and Princess Deok-Su of Shilla. May their luck give them the strength to maintain a strong bond between their regions and a strong family with plenty with children with it." I look at Yasuchika as he was ready to show more backbone instead of fear at his own wedding. "Do you, Prince Yasuchika of Clavell Valley, take Princess Deok-Su of Shilla to be your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he said.

"Do you, Princess Deok-Su of Shilla, take Prince Yasuchika of Clavell Valley to be your lawfully wedded husband; for better or worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do..." she said as she was staring at Yasuchika.

"With the exchange of rings, you are wed..." I watched Yorukaze bring out the rings as both the bride and groom put them on their fingers. "By the power invested in me, by both regions of Clavell Valley and Shilla, I pronounce the prince and princess husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yasuchika kissed Deok-Su's lips as he was finally lucky to be with her at last. With the usual throwing of the bouquet, it was caught by Nash as he was blushing badly. He even had the garter thrown at him as he was the next to marry after this wedding. It was a grand wedding as everyone was eating cake and ramen at the reception without any further trouble at all. As for me, however, it was a good day after all as I was there to triumph over such dangerous waters ahead in the long run…

* * *

Julilla was in the courtyard of the summer palace as she was surrounded by armed soldiers from the Alecrian Army. She was outnumbered as she couldn't get away so far. By the time she saw General Thorndike arrive, she was screwed, but she remained calm in the storm of such failure she concocted earlier. When a set of handcuffs were slapped onto her wrists, she was about to be taken into custody as she had no other choice but to be at the mercy of General Thorndike and his troops on the sly. She was defeated, but not able to give up without a fight as she was most likely to be either reprimanded or suspended for her behavior in the past day and a half. In such an elaborate stride, the sky rumbled as a few raindrops fell down only to have a few more soak the ground.

"You caught me, Hugh, but you haven't won the war against the Executive Division yet," she said with an icy smile on her face. "That raw power of Sam's may have turned the tide into cleaning up my mess, but I won't give up on claiming him as my own."

"Mind your attitude, Julilla," said General Thorndike. "We saw your handiwork when you tore up that hotel room the same way you did with Minara Mitani all those years ago."

"Minara should've been my own that day instead of clinging to that Claudian bitch, Penelope, whose father kisses Ryosuke Ashizoka's ass all the live long."

"Lentulus Varus is an honorable man and an Elder of the Order of Letters under the helm of Ryosuke Ashizoka, so I suggest that you show the man respect."

"Respect? What about my _own_ personal needs in mind, Hugh? I'm a woman of a much higher caliber than the false gods and goddesses who have been nothing but sheer make-believe in the past. As for Sam Winchester, he will always be the ultimate prize and General Wetzel will stop at nothing to claim him… or perhaps _I_ would so I can obtain a child from him in the future."

"Sam is a married man who refuses to give up his wife and family. His iron devotion to them literally _trumps_ the matters of those who would catch him and abuse his raw power to their own desires in mind. Let this be your warning, Julilla, so I suggest that you do the right thing or else I will have no other choice but to demote you from your rank."

"And I say again, Hugh," Julilla raises her voice in anger as she was remaining defiant in her struggle to remain calm. " _Nothing_ can keep me from Sam, not his bitch of an Elf wife, not those brats in his care, not his brother, and not the rest of his family and friends! Still, you say that I don't take no for an answer every time I get spurned by men who get strung up by their commitment, only to get strangled to death by them!"

"And Sam's yet another exception just to harass and stalk him all the time?! Have some sense, Julilla! Effective immediately, you will be issued a restraining order to back off from Sam Winchester and his family, is that understood?!" General Thorndike commmands his troops to haul off Julilla as her calm demeanor now turned into a volatile anger. "Take her away! If she manages to violate that restraining order, she will end up in either Shark Island here, Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, or perhaps Angmar Prison on Maugrim!"

"You can't do this to me!" Julilla was struggling to get loose as she was taken away in a paddy wagon. "General Wetzel will hear of this and he'll tear up that restraining order just to allow me to seduce Sam to my own advances! A simple restraining order can't keep me from him and neither will his family and friends! In the end, I will claim him as mine! I will claim him, Hugh!" Julilla let out a scream of anger as it filled the air in the pouring rain. "I WILL CLAIM HIM!"

"No, you won't, Julilla, because family will always be put first over your own vanity and selfish glory!"

Julilla was hauled inside of the paddy wagon as General Thorndike watched it go away. When he went towards Bunta's ramen restaurant, he came inside from the pouring rain as he watched me help Bunta and Nash put the finishing touches to some ramen bowls that were on display. When he got towards the counter, he noticed me get out an extra bowl of ramen as I decided to place it in front of him so he could have some after what he went through, for he triumphed in his battle against the ice queen for the time being.

"I take it that you enjoy making ramen, Sam," he said as he sipped the broth from his spoon.

"After having the bride and groom leaving to consummate their marriage, I decided to help out with what is there at my disposal," I said.

"As for what happened before you came here, the ice queen has been taken away."

"What happened to her, General?"

"She damaged your hotel room, only to have a hint of raw power fix it up good as new. As for her actions into trying to seduce you, I gave her a restraining order not to contact you again. It's best that she doesn't show up to ruin your day in the long run."

"If only if it were true, but Julilla is known to have the worst form of courtesy that is meant that she still won't take no for an answer."

"It's true, but if she ever tries to contact you, she'll have her rank demoted and her status as a general would plummet if she intends to do so."

"It's a reprieve from her idle threats, but she'll stop at nothing to seduce her prey like a moth being drawn to an open flame. As for the rest of the evening, I suggest that you eat the rest of your ramen before it becomes cold."

General Thorndike agreed as he began to eat some of the noodles in his ramen bowl. As for the rest of the day, there were no further problems in mind as I was safe for the time being. Even though Julilla was done in by her own anger while being hauled away, her wickedness was that of a venomous snake as she would stop at nothing to claim her prey…, but not now...

 **To be continued...**


	11. Reiko Puts Her Foot Down

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 11: Reiko Puts Her Foot Down**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been an extra three days since the wedding of Yasuchika and Deok-Su as I was in my hotel room staring at the window. After the arrest of Julilla, I was on edge as I wanted to go straight home and not look back at Trainfell. The sight of the ice queen made me more than just my skin crawl. It made me worry for the safety of Reiko and the children as they were more important than a jealous general who tried to damage me after my two attempts of rejecting her on the spot. When I left my hotel room, I was looking all over my surroundings as I was anticipating the next jab coming from the woman I spurned. The presence of her was unnerving despite the fact that she was detained by General Thorndike three days back as I felt my hands tremble. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching as I froze in fear.

I was feeling the terror of the upcoming Julilla paralyzing me at every turn as I didn't want to see who was behind me. The feelings of fear crept all over me as I wanted to just curl up in the bathroom and never come out again until I felt a soft slender hand touch my shoulder. It was Reiko's hand as I turned around and faced her with all the courage I had. In return, she showed no anger towards me as she was concerned for my health after what I went through, for this wasn't normal at all. I even touched her hand as it was a far more comfort than the sight of Julilla, who was still detained, as I held firm to have all the support for my friends and family I could muster.

"You shouldn't be cooped up forever, Sammy," she said to me.

"After what I endured before the wedding at Bunta's ramen shop, I can't come out of this hotel after what has happened so far," I said.

"Are you feeling alright?" I felt Reiko's hand touch my forehead as it was hot to the touch. "This isn't good. You look as if you have a high fever."

"I'm fine, Reiko. All I need is to get some-"

Without warning, I felt my knees buckle as I was under the weight of the stress I suffered from since my encounter with Julilla. Even though I had a restraining order against the ice queen, the very fear of her nailed me to the core as I felt concerned for the safety of my family. I was worried to the extreme as I got back up to my feet after what I suffered from. Even though I staggered a little, I couldn't let myself fall under the cracks as I was most likely to be having another stern lecture from one of the members of the Medical Corps soon enough.

"You need to stay in bed, Sammy," said Reiko as she was worried for my health in general.

"It's just a dizzy spell," I said.

"It's more than that." Reiko grabs me by the sleeve of my kimono as she tugs me towards the bed, which was made up earlier this morning. "You can't just say that you're fine, but you can't fool me this time." She gets into the nightstand as she got out a thermometer and shoves it under my tongue. "Now, you need to lay down, alright? Besides, you already had your hands full with taking care of the twins, helping me with all the Mother's Day things, and even getting a free week of staying here in Trainfell."

"If only we were back home _from_ Trainfell..."

Reiko took the thermometer out of my mouth as she saw the reading to be a sign of alarm. I had a high fever of 102.2 as it wasn't good at all. Still, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was at Reiko's mercy after what I endured since our journey home from Shiganshina four months ago. Still, I had no other choice but to be under the microscope of my wife's gaze as I wasn't doing too well so far. Getting up, I went towards the bathroom as I was most likely to be getting ready to take a bath before getting some bedrest for today. Even though I was wanting to go home to Kanto Village, I wasn't about to wriggle out of my own predicament anytime soon as I was most likely to be getting a strict form of resting up on the sly.

"It's terrible that you have to endure such stress coming from that awful woman who tried to seduce you," said Reiko as she saw me strip off my clothes. "Luckily, she won't bother us or any of our friends and family for a while."

"The restraining order that General Thorndike imposed won't be enough to hold her at bay, Reiko," I said as I went towards the wash basin. "She's a snake who squeezes her prey until they end up either broken or dead."

"Try not to worry about it, Sammy." She sees me cleaning myself as she notices my skin pale from enduring so much stress. "You need to get some rest after your hard work, alright? It's not fair that you get the short end of the stick every time that you help us to the fullest, but I won't let you out of bed by the time I get done with preparing your bath, is that clear?"

I reluctantly agreed as I finished cleaning myself at the wash basin. When I got into the bathtub, I felt the warm water warming up as I even smelled the scent of something that I never smelled before in a long time. It was the scent of Atreidian sea minerals and ocean flowers as they were in the form of bath salts that were put in the tub while I was sitting there. By the time that the water filled to the top, I was just in there as I wasn't doing too well after all that stress creeping up on my body. Still, I had to refrain from overstraining myself from such stressors as I was not in fine fettle right now.

"So, are you feeling alright?" asked Reiko.

"It's strange that I'm bathing in bath salts in the scent of Atreidian sea minerals and ocean flowers," I said. "It's also a reprieve from the sight of Julilla's wrath for the time being."

"Sammy, after this, you need to rest up. Later on, we should take a walk all over Trainfell's shops and vending machines to take your mind off of what happened a few days earlier. Besides, Julilla will never get a hold of you, no matter what she says to you."

"I hope that you're right about that one..."

"Not another word..." I felt Reiko's finger touch at my lips as she was smiling warmly. "Still, you have us for support and it's like you said countless times, 'Always keep fighting.'"

I was floored to hear such encouraging words coming from Reiko as I was feeling more calmer than normal. When I got up from the tub after draining it, I dried myself with a towel as I placed it into the hamper while getting dressed in my nightclothes. By the time I went towards the bed, I laid down as I had the covers wrapping me up while I was in recovery. In an unusual sense, Reiko was thankful that I needed the rest after what I went through, for it was something that I desperately had to have before I fell apart. I was grateful that I was protected as I wasn't about to fall under the cracks just yet, for I had much pressing work to do after I return home to Kanto Village soon enough…

* * *

Julilla was in a holding cell of the Alecrian Army's base here in Trainfell as she was dressed in a black nightgown and robe while awaiting for the next officer to intrude on her privacy. After being detained for harassing me and causing damage to the hotel I stayed at, she was in hot water as she saw the door open up. Inside, she saw a Half-Elf enter as he was dressed in Alecrian garb similar to that of a general's. He was a marshal in the Alecrian Army as he was decked out with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, for he was one of the highest-ranking officers in the Alecrian Army so far.

"Timothy Calvert in the flesh," said Julilla with a venomous tone in her voice. "I had a feeling that you would show up here for me to arouse your senses."

"Your charms don't work on me, Julilla," he said as he stood firm. "Once again, you attempt to woo your male subordinates into seducing them for sex just to get out and cause misery for Sam Winchester and his family and friends."

"I yearn for him just like Toby yearns to use him as a weapon to further our goals."

"You know that you won't succeed because there is still hope into protecting the one born with raw power in his brain. Even Ginryu Ashizoka is concerned when you tried to use scare tactics on Sam Winchester just to get your way like you did with Minara Mitani all those years ago. I haven't forgotten how you spied on one of the grandsons of Ippei Mitani, God rest his soul, and how you kept sending him things like chocolates, flowers, and even packages of condoms and lubricant just to bed him on the sly. That was when he was talking about his human wife on Claudius who was expecting his child that set you off over the edge. I never forgot when you set his hotel room on fire in the southern town of Toranaga in which some of the people were suffering food shortages and drought at the time. You had the gall to torch his hotel room and you reveled in it when the firefighters were on call to put it out after the rain came. In the end, I won't be lenient for your past discretions, you got that?"

"That's sweet of you to hear. You're a calm man, Timothy. At least you're not like General Thorndike, but your timing is off. In the end, my superior will let me out of here and when he does, he'll rip up that restraining order that he issued to keep me away from Sam. He's someone who is considered to be-"

"-The ultimate prize? Get a grip, Julilla. You're delusional and procuring Sam Winchester as both General Wetzel's weapon and your personal sex toy is a blank pipe dream. There are other matters that you need to worry about like the ongoing presence of that man with the cybernetic right arm crawling all over the planet." Timothy turns around as he is ready to leave. "Still, you won't have your way with Sam Winchester _or_ his family, is that understood? You have been warned the second time, so I suggest that you back off."

Julilla saw Timothy leave as he closed the door behind him. Even though he told her to back off, she wasn't about to be kept away for long as she was biding her time to strike at me. The phrase, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," was a mortal reminder of what would happen next if she was spurned by those who refuse to heed to her demands. It was also something that can't be ignored forever as the time to steal me from my friends and family has hit a roadblock on the sly…

* * *

Reiko was in the market square as she had the twins and the other children in tow. Even though she was out and about, she was also determined to have me rest up as she was most likely to be taking on the extra work. When she stopped at a fish market, she was looking at the priciest of such things as the largest whitefin tuna was put on display and sold to a rich landowner afterwards. It was a pleasant time for everyone to see the finest catch that came off from Clavell Valley's coastal waters as Reiko spotted a huge red snapper that was caught earlier. It was a raffle drawing as she was given a ticket for a chance to win the fish on display, for it was something that was about to be a feast sooner or later.

"I never saw so much fish in a long time," said Gyatso as he saw everything on display.

"This place is known as Piper's Peak, which is one of the planet's biggest fish markets that sells the big ones to the highest bidder," said Dirk.

"The red snapper on display is pleasing, but if I win this, I'll cook it for dinner," said Reiko.

"I wanna have fish for dinner now!" yelled Carly as she was jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Carly," said Kanna. "You'll get some if Reiko wins it at the raffle."

"Red snapper is a great fish!"

"You can get some when Reiko wins it and she'll prepare a lot of meals out of it."

"Number 33116!" yelled the man who was selecting the winner of the red snapper at the raffle.

Reiko looked at the raffle ticket as she saw the numbers that matched it. By the time she raised her hand with the ticket in it, she ran forward as she was eager to get the red snapper that was already wrapped up and put into a cooler while being shipped into a wagon. It was something that she never expected to win before, but this was her third one as she was most likely to be savoring it with such gusto. Even the children were amazed to see the fish in all its glory as it was something that can be made into a huge feast so far.

"This is a strange day after all," said Reiko as she was pulling the wagon with the fish in it.

"You just had to reel in the fish, didn't you?" said Dirk as he was pushing the stroller where the twins are in. "Sam's gonna be floored to see that thing when we get back to the hotel and we all know that he's in for a lot of surprises."

"And we'll cook it to feed all of us. It's the most we can do for something that is big."

"I wanna have the fish for dinner now!" cried Carly as she was staring at it in the wagon.

"You'll get the fish when Reiko gets it into the hotel," said Gyatso. "Besides, that thing can be a blessing in disguise because it can be cooked with a lot of things."

"As soon as we get the fish back to the hotel, we'll cook it before we get home," said Kanna.

It was a good day to get a fish as Reiko was cheerful in all her glory. In such a stroke of luck, she was happy to prepare a meal out of it as it was one huge godsend in the making. Still, she had this kind luck that surpassed herself, for it was something that she had at her disposal after all. By the time she and the children were almost to the hotel, they were stopped by a man in his sixties as he was dressed in the same military garb as General Thorndike and Julilla. He was a seasoned man with greying hair and blue eyes as he was most likely to be causing a damper of things that were already piling up as it is. Reiko was alarmed by his presence along with Dirk as they were concerned about his motives in mind, for he was someone that could never be trusted at all.

"It's ironic that the wife of Sam Winchester is out alone with the children in tow." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Reiko.

"My name's Tobias Wetzel and I am interested into borrowing your husband for a while."

"Sam's not feeling well, so I suggest that you back away," said Dirk.

"So, a Cat Sidhe boy has the gall to attack me for no reason."

"Dirk, get everyone back to the hotel," said Reiko. "I'll be there soon, alright?"

Dirk obeyed as he took the the rest of the children and fish back towards the hotel. As for Reiko, however, she was staring at the elderly man who raised enough red flags to those who view him to be too extreme. Still, she wasn't about to fall victim to General Wetzel as she was not about to back down anytime soon, for she didn't want him to steal me for his own purposes in the Executive Division.

"Sir, excuse my ward for his behavior," she said.

"Those brats in your care aren't my concern," said General Wetzel. "The only concern I have is to force your husband to submit to us or else we'll use force if necessary."

"I won't let you take Sammy away. General Thorndike knows about your group and efforts to use my husband as a weapon for your own desires."

"You're a vicious little bitch, but let this be a warning for you, Reiko Winchester. We'll stop at nothing to further our goals into taking back this planet's military glory and your husband is the ultimate prize to bolster our efforts."

"I won't let you take him away from me!"

Reiko was determined to protect me as she stood firm in front of General Wetzel. Just as she was about to make a move, she felt the general's hand grab her wrist as he had a firm grip on it. He was itching to make her suffer as he threw her against a box of newspapers. He was itching to hurt her until he heard footsteps approaching. When he spotted Kevin coming to her aid, he was ready to attack as he would stop at nothing to steal me away from those around me. It wasn't long until Reiko got back up on her feet as she wasn't about to give up her fight to keep me from the Executive Division at all costs.

"Back for abuse, you little bitch?" taunted General Wetzel. "You sure have a kind heart and I literally _despise_ kindness."

"Get the hell away from her," said Kevin as he stood in his way. "General Thorndike is sure gonna rip you a new one when he finds out that you're there to steal Sam for your personal vendetta."

"You have no right into keeping me from my goals. Sam Winchester _will_ submit to us and our goals to use his raw power as a weapon will be the greatest form of glory for the people of Alecrast."

"You're not lifting a damn finger on him because his raw power is his own gift that shouldn't be abused by those who don't respect him. Do you see those eyes I have? They're the result of the raw power infused into them after Sam restored them during the Gale Canyon incident. The sight I have not only allows me to see altogether, but I can also see into your mind, General. You and your cronies are dangerous and everyone in the Order and the Alecrian Army have all of their reasons to keep tabs on you."

"Have it your way for now…" General Wetzel was ready to leave as he turned around. "Still, you can't bar us from obtaining the greatest power that is more greater than that of the gods. Sam Winchester is the ultimate prize who is not only known as the Boy King or part of the Destiny of Worlds. He is a top prize that will be coveted by those who vow to destroy him, only to siphon from his raw power he displays. In this time of events, he is even far greater than his past self who was a potential screw-up who got suckered into starting the Apocalypse, only to end it from the Elder Days. He even took part into letting out the Darkness, but the records of that battle have been lost for centuries now. In this day and age, Sam will submit to us and be our weapon to reclaim the former glory that was lost to us. He might be a potential lover to Julilla, but that restraining order to keep her out won't last forever."

Kevin was itching to punch at General Wetzel as he watched him depart. Even though he was considering it, he was blocked by Reiko as she didn't want him to cause an uproar in the ranks of both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army. When he saw a bruise on Reiko's arm, he wanted to put a new one in the man who left earlier as he viewed him to be a threat that was far worse than that of the late Darbus Toller.

"That bastard," he said. "He had no right to do that to a lady like you."

"I wasn't scared of him, Kevin," said Reiko. "All I know is that he'll stop at nothing to steal Sammy away from me to use him as a weapon."

"General Thorndike is gonna be having a field day after what General Wetzel did earlier to you. Even Dean would get pissed if he saw that bruise on your wrist."

"Still, I held firm because I was determined to protect Sammy. All along, he's done his best to provide for us and protect us, but now is the time to do the same for him."

"Let's hope that we do the same."

Reiko and Kevin were going back to the hotel as they were standing firm to protect me at all costs. With the presence of General Wetzel further complicating things, all of us to step up and watch over me as it was something that needed to be done or else chaos will engulf the universe...

* * *

I woke up after getting two hours of sleep as I got up from the bed and left the hotel room. When I went downstairs to the lobby, I smelled a familiar scent as I went towards the cafeteria and into the kitchen. At first glance, I noticed Reiko gutting the red snapper she won at a raffle as the head was also removed and into a bucket. When she cleaned the fish in the sink, she removed the scales as she was most likely to be sectioning it into meaty pieces due to its size. With the fish finally cleaned and put on the cutting board, Reiko began to cut it into sections as she was most likely to be cooking it up in a huge feast. With the stove turned on, she was getting to work as she seasoned the red snapper sections that were on a cutting board. She was hard at work as she seasoned some of the fish with the ingredients that the hotel manager let her borrow.

She was seasoning it with soy sauce that had grated ginger in it as she was brushing it all over. When I saw her turn on the grill near the stove, it was easily coated with cooking spray as it was heating up. When she placed two pieces of fish on the grill to cook. With the rest of the fish being prepared to be fried and baked, Reiko was hard at work as she even seasoned them with what she thought of in the process. With the fish on the grill done and put on a plate, she was ready to finish up the rest of it as she was taking her time to cook it all up in one fell swoop. I was happy to have her into my life as she was someone that I refused to let go due to our part in the Destiny of Worlds. By the time she was done, she was taking a break as she was sitting on a stool. Her efforts of preparing the red snapper she won at a raffle paid off, but I noticed something on her left wrist. It was a bruise that I never saw before as I crept towards her to hear what she had to say in the process.

"Sammy, what are you doing up out of bed?" she asked me as I stood firm in front of her. "You're not over your fever yet, but I prepared a fish that I won at a raffle drawing earlier. The red snapper is huge, but I managed to pull it off to feed everyone for dinner."

"Who gave you that bruise?" I asked as I saw Reiko touch at her wrist with a look of embarrassment.

"It was a man from the Alecrian Army by the name of Tobias Wetzel, Sammy… He wanted to use you as a weapon due to your raw power, but I didn't want him to. He's a dangerous man in which he even threw me after he grabbed me by the wrist."

"You're lucky that you're fine, but I should've been there to protect you."

"You weren't feeling well, Sammy. I had to hold my own without being scared in front of that man."

"You were brave, but the man who leads the Executive Division is a lot more dangerous than anticitated and it worries me to the core."

I watched Reiko feel at the bruise on her wrist as I was worried about what would happen next. The encounter of General Wetzel was alarming as she was concerned for my safety. When I noticed her continue to feel at the bruise on her wrist, I saw it disappear as she displayed a power that was similar to what she had during the Gale Canyon incident. I was relieved that she was alright as the bruise was gone in which she was unfazed by General Wetzel's threats. I was also blessed that Reiko held her own as she was starting to be a little more braver than what she was before.

"You have power of your own so far," I said.

"I never healed myself before, but this is new," said Reiko.

"This isn't the first time you had a power of your own because you once killed off Behemoth and saved Shotaro and the others in Thravin Keep almost a year ago. Looks like the power that you inherited from Nelliel has its perks after all."

I saw Reiko put a piece of fish on a fork as she shoved it into my mouth. When I tasted it, the fish itself was delicious as I couldn't get enough of it. When I saw the children entering into the cafeteria outside of the kitchen, I decided to take some of the fish as I set it on the table. It was dinnertime for us as we were enjoying the fish that was cooked earlier. We were enjoying dinner as a family as we weren't thinking about the further details about General Wetzel and his arrogance for the rest of the evening. It was a brighter mood for us as there wouldn't be any more trouble for the time being, but the ongoing presence of the Executive Division would soon put a damper on our ideals if we weren't careful…

* * *

Kevin was in his own hotel room as he was most likely to be contemplating going after General Wetzel after what he did to Reiko earlier. The sight of the man made his blood boil as he clenched his fist just to bear a grudge against the leader of the Executive Division. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom to take a shower, he saw the door open up as he noticed Dean coming into the room. Like Kevin, my older brother was also concerned about what was going on as the Executive Division was on the prowl in their bid to use me as a weapon. They were most likely to be bolstering their efforts into putting a stop to those warhawks' plans as my life, health, and safety were on the line so far.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I _was_ about to take a shower, but you managed to get in before I did so," said Kevin.

"Have you heard of Tobias Wetzel?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today and he hurt Reiko by throwing her after grabbing her wrist."

"That son-of-a-bitch… If Ippei saw this right now, he'd be turning in his grave. Reiko's a lady and she should be treated with a little more respect than what that asshat demonstrated earlier."

"It's not gonna change anything because of the fact that those warhawks who come from the Executive Division aren't the type that can be trusted at all. If Master Colchuvar were still alive, he would cut General Wetzel in half by now."

"I wouldn't put any trust in that prick. All he's interested in is forcing Sam to bow down to the Executive Division and become their weapon, even if it meant by allowing Julilla to seduce him against his will and against Reiko's wishes. There's no way in hell that we're subjecting Sam to such torture after what he went through with that blowhard trying to kill him a few days back. Still, I'm putting my foot down into bolstering up the extra protection for Sam, even if it meant by keeping under strict surveillance if need be."

"Isn't that a little too much? You know that Sam doesn't like being kept under the microscope for too long."

"It's better than having him being subjected to such torture and scare tactics brought forth by the Executive Division all the live long. Still, Sam has that raw power, but we're sure as hell not to let him fall victim to those asshats who only have enough greed to abuse what he has within him. We're _not_ letting him out of our sights, nor his family after what has happened so far 'cause General Thorndike is on our side in this time of need right now. We also have to deal with the battle between Cain and Ailnoth as well 'cause if either one wins, this entire universe suffers at a massive scale if we don't do something."

"And we'll protect Sam at all costs, even at the cost of our lives..."

Kevin watched Dean leave the hotel room as he was alone again. When he was going towards the bathroom, he was itching to take a shower as he was having his work cut out for him. It was a challenging thing for him to protect me and my family, but the fears of the Executive Division encroaching on us was also the worst to fear the most in mind…

* * *

General Wetzel was on his way to Julilla's holding cell in the Alecrian Army's base as he was ready to get her out against Timothy's wishes. Like most warhawks, he had an agenda to look to as he wasn't about to bow down to the pressure of General Thorndike or the Order's higer-ups on the sly. He had his own agenda to put on display as he arrived in Julilla's holding cell. He saw her to be calm and collective as she was unflinched by Timothy's words of warning, for she was still adamant into seducing me just to call her own. She was not the type to be trusted just like General Wetzel as both of them were devout and fervent members of the Executive Division, for they had their goals to retain their former glory even if it meant by forcing me to do something that I don't agree to.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" asked Julilla.

"I've come here to rescue you, Julilla," said General Wetzel.

"You can't let me out just yet because Timothy is here and he refuses to do so."

"I hear that you failed to seduce Sam into coming to our side, but he will soon come to us despite the efforts of his inner circle trying to protect him from us."

"His family surround him like locusts devouring a wheat field. They are nothing but worms.

"And the birds will eat the worms, my dear. As for our goal, we can't allow those who stand in our way become a wall to keep us away from our prize."

"And Sam will always be the ultimate prize… As for that bitch of a wife, she'll be the first to go just to make others aware of our agenda to keep our military glory in strong standards by stealing the prize that we covet."

"According to what General Arbogast told me when I arrived here in Trainfell, he heard stories about Sam Winchester being put through torture after he was taken to Gehenna a couple of years back while under the gaze of Sylvanus. It's a godsend that the ultimate prize had to remain docile under the man who was trying so hard to dodge Sawney Masbath for a while in which he paid the price for not keeping him sealed away."

"If you're talking about the lost childhood that Sam had taken away, then I'm not interested to hear it right now."

"It's been said that Sam once disappeared to other places in the Ashizoka System in which his childhood innocence kept him afloat until the death of his father. Even though Sylvanus was under duress to take him and his older brother to that frozen wasteland of a planet, that bastard kept us from obtaining him to be our weapon for the entire Alecrian Army. It was a travesty to begin with when Sam was shipped to Gehenna, but now that he's here to stay on Alecrast, he won't get away from our radar soon enough. The ultimate prize is something that will keep us in the record books, even if it means by standing up to the Order of Letters and their allies."

"And I will see Sam here with us when the time is right..."

Julilla smiled with an icy look on her face as she saw General Wetzel leave her holding cell. With the promise of having me put under the thumb of the Executive Division, the warhawks in charge will stop nothing to bring me to my knees sooner or later…, but not yet…

* * *

Reiko was in the bathroom as she was relaxing in the tub after doing the cooking. She was happy with being brave as she wasn't afraid to stand up to General Wetzel and his inflammatory rhetoric. Even though she wasn't about to cower in front of him earlier, the encounter was a stern reminder of what would happen next as her defiance against the warhawk would soon turn to retaliation if she wasn't careful. When she heard the door to the bathroom open up, she wasn't seeing me there as she saw General Wetzel standing in front of her with an evil smirk on his face. He was ready to retaliate against her as he was ready to do his worst on her, for he was the dominant one of all in the Executive Division so far.

"I see that you were expecting your husband instead of me," he said.

"Keep away from me, General," said Reiko as she was staring at him without any form of fear. "You can't do your worst on me because I'm a married woman and it's rude for you to come in here instead of my husband."

"Unfortunately, your husband is busy tending to those brats right now, but he'll soon come back to find your dead body in a mix of blood and water in this bathroom." He unsheathes his sword as he was ready to attack Reiko for no reason at all. "Everyone knows that your beloved husband is the ultimate prize and nothing will stand in my way to bring him to great prominence as a weapon to the Executive Division."

"You're nothing but a monster, General. Sammy will _never_ submit to you or to that evil woman who tried to seduce him a few days back. Even the rest of our family knows about how you intend to use him as a weapon against his wishes."

"And you, my dear, are still too naive about the world around you, but it will all change when we leave our mark in the galaxy and the Destiny of Worlds will never rise to prominence as foretold by the Draaza."

Reiko got up from the tub as she pushed General Wetzel down onto the floor as she grabbed a towel and rushed out of the bathroom. She was now scared of him as she was running out of the hotel room with a towel wrapped around her body. It wasn't long until she heard footsteps coming after her as General Wetzel was closing in on her before she noticed me coming towards her. Even though I was still not doing too well due to a fever, I wasn't about to let the warhawk attack my wife as I used my raw power to push him against a wall. Rage fumed all over him as he was about to strike Reiko with his sword until he was stopped by Kevin, who kicked the sword from his hands.

"It's you again," said General Wetzel in an angry tone. "I bet that your former master is turning in his grave by now."

"Back away from them," said Kevin as he was protecting me and Reiko. "You had the gall to attack Reiko again _against_ our wishes, but trying to kill her is crossing the line."

"You vile little troll… It's ironic that your eyes changed color since your past self died at the hands of Gadreel in the Elder Days under Metatron's orders… As for that little minx who pulled off a peep show with only a towel around her body, she's gonna die while seeing Julilla go all over her husband's body against his will while even allowing his seed to take root into her. It's a glorious situation that will soon come to fruition and I'll even go hard on the Elf woman who stood in front of me for the last time. Her presence is nothing but a canker along with the rest of the folks that Sam Winchester calls family. Both he and that bitch may be part of the Destiny of Worlds, but there are times that the Executive Division will put a damper on that golden age all for the greater good."

In that moment, Kevin punched General Wetzel in the jaw as he was sprawled onto the floor. He was itching to defend Reiko's honor and my own as he punched the warhawk in the jaw again. Anger fumed over him as he was ready to deal a final blow until Dean showed up to stop him from beating General Wetzel to a pulp. Even though my older brother was adamant into protecting me and my family, he also had to deal with Kevin's fury against the warhawk who rained on our parade as he was up on his feet with bruises on his face. With his sword put away, he was ready to take his leave as he was turning around to see me putting my robe around Reiko. He viewed my eternal union with my beloved wife to be a threat as he wasn't about to give up his plans to use me as a weapon, for it was his only goal that was ideal to the Executive Division after all.

"In the end, I'll be gone for the time being, but after this, I suggest that you keep that pup on a leash," he said as he pointed directly at Kevin. "That boy has no discipline and he spits on his former master's memory by attacking a general of the Alecrian Army in person."

"You better watch your mouth, General," said Dean as he was defending Kevin's actions. "He had his reasons to protect Sam and his family while you were busy intruding on Reiko's privacy when you tried to kill her."

"The bitch dishonored me and everyone around her, so I had to take precautions."

"And by _what_ , exactly?" I said. "By bringing your grunts to break me while you come into our hotel room to cause more harm to my wife? As for the honor debacle, Reiko has a lot more than what you perceive to be, but you have _none_ at your disposal."

"You better watch your mouth, Sam Winchester, for I will soon claim you for a prize that is destined to assist the Executive Division all for the greater good."

"You're not gonna do a damn thing to my little brother," said Dean defensively. "Sam is a lot of things, but he's _not_ gonna be your weapon. You may call him the ultimate prize, but he won't cave into your demands so readily. As for what you tried to do to Reiko, your actions are the most dishonorable and despicable that literally crossed the line when you threw her around earlier. Hell, you even tried to kill her in the bathroom, which is the lowest that you go to. And you call yourself a general? I've seen General Thorndike put on thicker skin than you 'cause he just launched a complaint to Marshal Calvert not too long ago."

"Have it your way, then..." General Wetzel turns around again as he was leaving. "Sooner or later, Sam Winchester will come to us whether he likes it or not, for the ultimate prize will be in our hands soon enough."

"Oh, bite me..."

General Wetzel left the scene as we noticed the children coming up to where we were. The sight of where the warhawk was thrown left a dent in the wall as the children didn't know what to think. It was a godsend that they were out of harm's way, but the repercussions from General Wetzel was more than enough to keep the Executive Division out of our affairs for now. When Dirk wheeled the twins to their stroller to our hotel room, he noticed a small drive on the floor as he picked it up. He never seen anything like it before as he gave it to Dean, who was still defiant against General Wetzel, who was a force to be reckoned with on the horizon.

"Looks like the general left something," he said.

"It's a drive, but it could be empty," said Dirk.

"Something in that size can store so much in it, but the info can also be a warning."

"That's troubling to hear..."

"Children, you need to go back to the hotel room," said Reiko sternly as she was shielding them from what has happened earlier. "You shouldn't look at such danger right now."

At that moment, the children obeyed as they went towards the hotel room as planned. As for our own predicament, we weren't out of the woods yet as we were about to go towards the doghouse after that incident with General Wetzel earlier. Just as we were about to return to our rooms, we noticed Timothy arriving as he saw the damage that was done earlier. He also knew about General Wetzel's treachery as he was ready to lay down the law that could bring the Executive Division to a grinding halt for now.

"It's not what you think, Marshal," said Dean as he saw the hole in the wall.

"Tobias had it coming, but his plans to use your brother as a weapon have crossed the line on both sides," said Timothy. "As of now, Sam Winchester and his family are under strict protocol under both the Order of Letters _and_ the ranking members of any form of planetary army they come across."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The warhawk in question had a data drive with him that explains his unholy plans to use you as a weapon, Sam."

"You mean _this_ drive?" said Dean as he had it in his hand. "General Wetzel dropped it when he got thrown against the wall. As for what the Executive Division is doing, I hope that they don't go near my brother."

"I've known about the general's treachery for quite some time since the battle against the Army of Cain last year. As for what he's devising, it's not good. Tomorrow, we'll meet in the summer palace to discuss further plans into protecting Sam and his family from those warhawks. Their delusional grandeur and glory has crossed the line when it came to nearly attacking the Mother of Destiny at the hands of Tobias, but he will soon go to new lows if we're not careful."

"So, I'm in a bigger birdcage, but at least I'll be safe from the Executive Division," I said.

"Sammy," said Reiko. "If you're in a bigger birdcage, then we'll need a bigger bed..."

I smiled at my wife as she was starting to show more bravery than what was perceived to be. Even though she was safe, I was eager to protect her, but she was also there to do the same for me as our battle against the Executive Division was on the same playing field as the battle between the two Knights of Hell. It was a complicated thing, but we had to deal with as the time to put up with the Executive Division was already in front of us as we speak…

 **To be continued...**


	12. A Matter of Unwanted Harrassment

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 12: A Matter of Unwanted Harrassment**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **A few hours earlier…**

I was in the meeting hall of the summer palace as I was attending an emergency session being held by Timothy, who was the top dog of the Alecrian Army due to his war experience in the Galvanic Uprising many years ago. Unlike the rest of the Alecrian Army's grunts, he was more sharper than his subordinates as he was not the type of Half-Elf that can be taken lightly due to his military background in the making. I was also impressed that he didn't lose his cool as he wasn't about to let the Executive Division have their way in a landslide. It was also the time to review what was on the thumb drive that Dirk found as it was inserted into a computer projector. At that moment, I noticed a set of plans put into motion as I saw a computer-rendered image of a dummy being cuffed to a machine as the images on screen veered to a space station floating above Alecrast while firing a laser on parts of it. It was the worst that could happen if I fell prey to the Executive Division as I noticed Dean stare at me with such hawkish concerns in mind.

"What we saw on screen earlier was just the beginning of what Tobias Wetzel and his cronies would release if we're not careful of the repercussions," said Timothy. "What we saw on screen is the Executive Division's dirty plan to use Sam as a weapon."

"Still, those asshats are playing with fire if they abuse my little brother for his raw power to their own demands," said Dean.

"The plans from the Executive Division have a name, Dean, and it's called Project Apollo, after the ancient Greek and Roman deity of the same name, who is also the god of the sun just like many on Earth in the time of the Ancient Days. This project was once developed by our military's warhawks, but it was scrapped when General Thorndike discovered that it needed Sam's raw power to enact it _against_ the wishes of John Winchester himself."

"This… Project Apollo…, what is it have to do with me?" I asked.

"Project Apollo was the brainchild of Toby and his crew just to keep this planet on top of things, Sam," said General Thorndike as he was sitting at the end of the table. "What he is doing is out of arrogance and foolishness and using you as the Executive Division's weapon is the most unholy thing that is devised against the wishes of all."

"I knew it… Once again, I've been put under the bus by a pack of warhawks who have no regard of the lives of others… It's not fair to me just to be put back here after my exile, only to be-"

"Hey, you're _not_ gonna be used by a weapon by those asshats," said Dean as he was fully determined to protect me at all costs. "If General Wetzel and his group of tyrants attempt to snag you, then they'll get another thing coming if they do so. You are a lot of things, Sam, but you will _never_ be used as a weapon against your wishes. I won't let that happen to you and Project Apollo will never advance 'cause that's playing with fire if General Wetzel has his way."

"I just hope that you're right..."

"You shouldn't be a pessimist, Sam," said Timothy. "Such behavior like that can cause further damage to your health if you think negatively too much. In the end, Project Apollo will never advance to the stratosphere because the Executive Division will find themselves in a much bigger pickle when it comes to the presence of the two demons who were spotted in intervals: one with a cybernetic arm and the other dressed in black. Both of them pose a much bigger risk than General Wetzel's motives of glory and grandeur because I know about Cain and Ailnoth due to what I read in those books at the Universal Library on Essos. It's fleeting that such strange knowledge had come forth in the forms of both Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra had surfaced over the centuries in which that crazy High Elf still keeps on his quest to find rare books that piques his interests."

"Then the librarian in question is still searching for more volumes so far, but it's just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to looking for such rarities. As for the predicament about Sam, we have to make damn sure that those warhawks in the Executive Division don't come crashing down and bending him to his will 'cause he's _not_ about to become fodder for those asshats."

Dean made his point clear as he wasn't about to let me go astray for a brief moment. With such enthusiasm brimming from those who were adamant into protecting me and my family, they were ready to deal with the Executive Division's plans about Project Apollo as they were determined to make sure that I didn't fall to those warhawks. It was a situation that was put into motion as everyone had to keep me safe at all times, for the fears of Project Apollo coming true was the tip of what would happen next if we weren't careful…

* * *

 **Later on in the evening…**

I was moved from the hotel to the summer palace for my protection as I was heavily guarded by those who were at the behest of both the Order and the Alecrian Army. Even though I was safe from the wrath of the Executive Division, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was considered to be a prize that could be won by those who either praised my raw power or abused it. Still, those around me weren't about to let me slip away that easily as I saw Reiko entering into our room dressed in an elegant nightgown after getting a bath. She looked radiant as the sight of her made me want her a little more on the sly. After last night's incident with General Wetzel trying to cause harm to us, we were moved here for our safety as it was a much better bet due to the generosity of the new prince and princess who were living here for the time being. Even though we were cleaned up and ready to spend another day in Trainfell, we were in our bed as we had such time to ourselves for now.

"It's a whirlwind session to condemn the Executive Division's top dog, but his subordinates won't back down in their support for him," I said.

"It's a lot greater since we've been moved here for our protection, but it's strange that we're here in the summer palace instead of our own home in Kanto Village," said Reiko.

"Speaking of Kanto Village, Chief Tamanori wrote to us about seeing the town nearly complete, but he also wants us to stay put for the time being after the Arbogast affair."

"And I will do my part into protecting you just as you do the same to protect me and everyone around us."

I was touching at Reiko's hair as the sight of her made me feel more intense than normal. Her body was a feast for the eyes as I cupped her face and kissed her lips so tenderly. She was mine alone for the night as she and the rest of my family were far more precious than anything. It was my main reason to stay firm with them instead of being Julilla's target as I was ready to take my wife before the night was over. Reiko was more beautiful than anything as I loved her to the fullest. She was far more radiant than any other woman that ever walked all over the galaxy as she was very dear to me till the end of my days. At a certain point, I was feeling at her soft breasts beneath her nightgown as I was in heaven with her. When I took off her nightgown to expose her naked body, I removed my nightclothes as I was also in the nude as well. I was ready to take her as I was feeling at her soft breasts. She was welcoming me as I laid her down on the bed.

She was enjoying my gentle hands as the sight of her made my member harden up. I was all over her as I was ready to use protection like I normally did, but this time, I wasn't as the time of mating was upon us so far. By the time I spread her legs open, I dove inside of her as she was welcoming me without the presence of condoms anywhere. I was bringing her to such pleasure to the fullest as I was thrusting inward and outward while on top of her. She was more radiant than normal as she was holding onto me for dear life while I gave my all. I was pleasuring her as she was enjoying me all over, for I vowed never to leave her side until our passing. I loved her for all my reasons as I was even clasping my own hands with hers. We were doing this as we were most likely to fall under the "be fruitful and multiply" category at random. With every stroke, I was giving Reiko my all as she couldn't get enough of my hot member stroking her insides. By the time we reached our climax, we were at our peak as we were going forward to a new level. I was going a lot longer than normal as I heard Reiko crying for more of the passion coming from my roaring member.

We were entangled within each other as we were one for this night. When we finally tired out, I felt my livelihood gushing out in bunches as I was fully sated with what I did with Reiko. I was fully sated with her as I gently pulled out of her and stared at her naked body. She was more elegant to me as I was blessed to have her in my life, for she was beginning to show more courage than what I knew now. I noticed her smiling at me as she watched me lay down next to her after covering ourselves up. We were happy in such bliss as we held each other in our arms, for we were caught in a very unusual moment so far.

"It's interesting that the both of us are here at last for the rest of our lives," I said.

"I know, but sometimes, we can have plenty of blessings in disguise, Sammy," said Reiko.

"As soon as we return home, we'll see Kanto Village fully restored and the townsfolk back to their homes and businesses."

"And we'll have to clean up the messes afterwards..."

"I see what you mean, but by the time we get home, we'll either see the castle spotless or littered with garbage on the floor."

"Sammy, you need to have a little more faith in the townsfolk. Besides, Chief Tamanori is in charge of Kanto Village, so there's no need to worry."

"I just hope that we're both right..."

We snuggled closer in the covers as Reiko was staring at me with a smile on her face. The sight of her with a sheet covering her breasts was a feast for the eyes as I couldn't get enough of what I was seeing so far. The both of us were happy together as we couldn't get enough of each other so far, for we were enjoying the night's pleasure before it was over.

"I love you…," I said to Reiko as I held her hand.

"I know…," she answered as she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Yasuchika was in the shower as he was getting ready to start the day. After getting married to Deok-Su and consummating their marriage, he wasn't afraid to show it as he felt more virile than normal. With the hot water running, he was cleaning himself up as he was most likely to be looking into the further affairs about the Executive Division's tactics that were troublesome to those in the Order and the Alecrian Army. It wasn't long until he heard someone coming into the bathroom as he heard the shower door open up. Turning around, he saw Deok-Su naked in front of him as she stepped into the shower to clean herself up. The sight of her drove him wild as the sight of her athletic body and curves made him want her a little more. By the time they were rinsed off, they turned off the water from the shower as they stepped out of there in the nude. They were most likely to make love to one another before the morning was over, for they were part of the Holy Guild so far.

"It's gonna be hell out there when Marshal Calvert issues yet another report about the Executive Division's activities," said Yasuchika. "It's fleeting that the Project Apollo rumors wouldn't be true, but if they were, we would be going to hell in a handbasket."

"I heard about Project Apollo before when my father was at the whim of the ice queen, but she clung to the dream that would become a reality in the making," said Deok-Su. "All the same, we can't let Sam become the Executive Division's weapon to satisfy their own desires without a moment's hesitation."

"Sam's no weapon to be used up and tossed out like trash. He's like all of us with plenty of the rights and privileges that binds us as a whole. What General Wetzel is doing is arrogant and foolish and it would doom us instead of bringing him and his group the glory they seek."

"And if they even try to force Sam to their will, they will break him towards the point of despair if they catch him astray."

"That's _not_ gonna happen. We owe it to him after he saved our lives from those angels that were trying to kill us back in Kanto Village and we can't let him fall under the cracks. He's already helped us in our time of need and we should do the same."

Yasuchika made his point clear as he was staring at Deok-Su, who was still naked with all of her curves intact. Her body was a feast for the eyes as she was ready to give him her all until they heard a knock on the door. It wasn't long until they got their teeth and hair brushed as they were dressed up in their clean clothes for the day. By the time Deok-Su opened up the door, she noticed Castiel standing in front as he was there out of boredom. The days of Trainfell were getting to him, but he wasn't about to let himself be bored too much as he was ready to escort the prince and princess to the meeting hall, for today was yet another discussion about the Executive Division and their tactics to acquire me as their weapon.

"You're intruding on our space, Castiel," said Yasuchika. "What is it this time?"

"Marshal Calvert has issued an audience coming from the prince and princess who are guardians of the Holy Guild," he said. "There's also the issue about what is truly at stake despite the fact that the battle between Cain and Ailnoth has been put on the back burner so far."

"If you're talking about the Executive Division and their constant meddling in their quest to acquire Sam as their weapon, they won't get a hold of him under strict protection and protocol."

"Strict protection and protocol won't work if Sam manages to slip away without our knowledge. As for what the Executive Division is devising, it musn't happen due to their plans to bend Sam to their will and use him as their primary weapon. As for what the represent, they are dangerous in which they will enact Project Apollo against the wishes of those who speak against them."

"It seems that General Wetzel will stop at nothing to acquire Sam, but he won't get far," said Deok-Su. "Dean's been dogging him ever since the arrival of General Wetzel and General Paxton. I also know that they aren't the types that can take no for an answer when it comes to the one with raw power and they'll expect him to say yes at the end."

"It's not going to happen this time because I'm sure that I will prevent Sam from saying yes to a deal that will go in the favor of the destructive," said Castiel.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel nods. "You've seen this before, didn't you? It was in the time of the Elder Days, isn't it?"

"This isn't the first time that it happened since Sam's past self said yes to Lucifer at the end, only to carry him back towards his cage. Even _I_ said yes to becoming Lucifer's vessel in hopes of stopping the Darkness at that time as well, but that will be a mistake that will always continue to haunt me till the bitter end. As for what the Executive Division is trying to do when it comes to Project Apollo, they are not just trying to maintain their former glory in the Alecrian Army, but they are _craving_ for the raw power that Sam possesses. I can't let that happen nor can I betray those in my circle like I did in the Elder Days. In the end, Sam _must_ be protected at all costs or else the Executive Division will use him as a weapon to destroy this planet and others with it. To those who seek him, he is considered to be the ultimate prize that is meant to be abused against his wishes. To those who are standing by his side, he is considered to be part of the Destiny of Worlds that will lead this galaxy into a prosperous golden age."

"And I thought our part of being keepers of the Holy Guild was a tough job…," said Yasuchika.

"We must do our part or else the entire Ashizoka System will suffer even worse. The Executive Division is a threat and must be contained or else they'll cause further damage if we don't stop them in time. I know how they think because of my involvement during the Galvanic Uprising many years ago. The war lasted for eight years in which many humans and other indigenous species died because of the presence of a further power than that which Sam possesses. The power that I speak of was once considered to be the ultimate prize to those who would either utilize it or abuse it. I won't allow the same fate to happen to Sam, even if it meant by getting him further away from those who would stop at nothing to abuse the raw power within him."

Castiel's words of warning shook Yasuchika and Deok-Su to the core as they had to make sure that the Executive Division wouldn't cause such danger in the making. The troubling news about Project Apollo and the impact it will make if it wasn't stopped. In a pragmatic sense, we all had to do our part as the factor of what can happen next would cause impending doom if I wasn't protected from the likes of the Executive Division, for this dire warning was something that couldn't be ignored at all…

* * *

I was up and dressed as I was busy carting the twins in their stroller while going towards Piper's Peak, where all the fish was at. Even though I was out and about, I wasn't alone as I had Kevin following my movements. After getting slightly reprimanded by Timothy yesterday, but later pardoned for punching General Wetzel, he was having his work cut out for him as he was most likely to be protecting me round the clock while I went all over Trainfell's markets and shops. By the time we arrived at a shopping center filled with numerous shops and a food court, we saw Julilla standing in front of us as she was itching to enact her vengeance against me for spurning her. We never spoke to her as we left towards a sushi lounge where we saw several dignitaries having their lunch. Even though we were safe from Julilla for the time being, I wasn't about to cave into her whim as I had Kevin and the twins in tow.

When we sat down at a table, we were greeted by an old woman dressed as a sushi chef as she was handing us our menu. We were seeing the appetizers on display as we also noticed some gyozas that were very appetizing to us on it. It was a reprieve from Julilla and her presence as we were safe for the time being, for this lunch date was something that kept us from her radar for now.

"Oh, look at the two little darlings," said the old woman as she was staring at the twins. "They look so precious in their stroller."

"You mean Aora and Ghimru? They are a handful, but they're still toddlers so far," I said.

"They're very beautiful for Half-Elves, but they sure want a little something to chew on first."

"As long as they have their teething rings, they're fine."

"The gyozas are promising, but the sushi isn't for the kids," said Kevin.

"We'll have lunch here. After this, we'll go back to the summer palace for further instructions."

"That's a great notion to agree upon..."

Kevin smelled the scent of gyozas being prepared and cooked as he wanted to try some. I was also ready to try some as I got a large sampler plate of sushi in front of me while we ordered some at our table. The sight of the slightly raw fish over rice was appealing as I took one of the bits and tried one. The taste of it was different as the raw texture of the fish was delectable with how it was prepared with rice. When I noticed some rolls with spam on top of rice, Kevin took one as he enjoyed the taste of it. Unlike me, he was a conoisseur of spam as he couldn't get enough of it while I enjoyed the fishy sushi that was there in various forms. By the time I was about to get the last roll on my plate, I heard my vidphone ringing as I picked it up from my pocket and answered it. When I placed it to my ear, I was most likely to be in a sense of dread as I was about to hear a familiar voice that refuses to go away anytime soon.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You know who this is, Sam," said Julilla over the phone. "You may try to avoid me, but I will _never_ try to avoid _you_."

"You were told to stay away from me from your superiors, Julilla, and you have the gall to violate that order? In the end, my answer to you will always be no and that is it. You may have the intention of going against your superior's wishes, but I won't let you ruin me or those in my family and friends."

"And what will you do, Sam? Snitch on me? If you did that, then I will have no other choice but to go to your hotel and damage your room all over again. I can even go and kill your wife so I can cement my status as your equal."

"Stay the hell away from me, you got that?!" I was getting testy as I was ready to hang up on Julilla on the spot. "You may have the gall to call me against the wishes of both the Order and your superiors, but the restraining order still stands and you won't be able to go near me. Sooner or later, you will end up rotting in the slammer if you even try to inflict harm towards me or my family."

"It's ironic that we're both two of a kind, you and I. You know that you can't resist me for long, for I know your heart a lot more than those in your inner circle of family and friends, for I always wanted you for a long time now."

"Leave me alone, Julilla!"

I hung up the phone as I saw Kevin stunned to see me in such a foul mode. He was concerned about the call coming from Julilla as he wanted to report it to Dean right away. When the chef brought our gyozas, I was ready to feed the twins as I heard my vidphone ringing again. When I saw Julilla's full name in bold white letters appear, I ignored it as I let it ring. It was my way of standing firm to being faithful to my friends and family as I didn't want the ice queen to have her way with me at all. When I was busy feeding the twins with the softer gyozas, they were making a mess out of themselves as I couldn't get enough of them eating. Even Kevin was staring at them as they were more messy than normal, but I had to deal with it like everything else in front of me.

By the time I paid my bill and cleaned up the twins after our lunch, we left the sushi lounge as we were ready to go back to the summer palace to meet Dean and the others over there. When we were out and about again, we were being followed by Julilla as she was staring at us with a cold look that chilled those around her. Just as she was about to follow us even further, she was stopped by a crowd of people passing by as we were going forth back to the summer palace without her interference. It was a great way to get away from her as I was happy to get the twins there safe and out of their stroller. By the time Reiko came outside, she was happy to see the twins in tow as they were laughing and giggling after I got them out of their stroller. She was looking at both of them as they were filled with such cuteness at hand while I stared without answering my vidphone that continued to vibrate in my pocket.

"Did you have a good time with Daddy?" said Reiko as she was getting Aora out of the stroller. "My goodness, you are getting bigger, but it will take a while before you and your brother will be tall like your father."

"And they will continue to grow," I said as I took Ghimru out of the stroller. "They sure have a long way to go, but they're still babies after all."

"And there he goes with the hair pulling," said Kevin as he saw Ghimru tug at my hair. "He's not the type that can let up, but it's something that we're gonna have to deal with."

"It seems that our babies are full of happiness all of a sudden," said Reiko.

"There's luck in the Winchester genes, but there's also the opportunity of-"

When Kevin heard my vidphone vibrating in my pocket, he took no chances into taking it out as he saw the same bold words in white letters. Julilla was still calling me as he answered it in my stead, but he wasn't about to cave into her demands anytime soon. He remembered the report about her trashing the hotel room before it was restored as he had nothing but disdain for the ice queen like everyone else in my inner circle. Still, he was ready to put his foot down as he put my vidphone to his ear after he answered it so far.

"It's about time that you called me after I tried so many times to do so, Sam," said Julilla over the phone with an icy tone in her voice. "You know that you can never resist me, even if you keep saying no all the time to me."

"Sorry, but I'm not Sam," said Kevin. "As for your continued harrassment towards him, you'll be getting an earful from General Thorndike and Marshal Calvert about this."

"Who is this? Is that you, Kevin Tran, the bodyguard who protects Sam round the clock against me? You know that you won't keep him in your sights for long because I have him wrapped around my finger and no one will sway me from my goal to keep him for myself."

"Your frequent calls and harrassment violates the restraining order that your superiors and Ginryu Ashizoka imposed after what you tried to do to Sam. You even had the gall to trash the hotel room he was staying at before his raw power restored it."

"The restraining order means nothing to me because it's just a piece of paper that can be either burned, torn to shreds, or crumpled up and tossed in the trashcan. Still, no one can keep me from Sam and I won't stop until he heeds to my demands."

"You mean by stalking him? What you're doing is very low for someone at a higher caliber in the Alecrian Army in which you literally harrass Sam all because you have a fixation on him that rubs him the wrong way. You know that you can't just target him all the time and you'll end up on the short end of the stick if you're not careful."

"You may have the gall to keep me away from Sam, Kevin Tran, but I'm not stupid. We're both sides of a coin, but even the opposite side can attract the other. As for his wife and the rest of his friends and family, they'll get what's coming to them when it comes to them getting in my way."

"You're _not_ gonna do a damn thing to him, you got that?" Reiko and I stare at Kevin as he wasn't about to lose his cool anytime soon. "I can see through you 'cause I'm Kevin freakin' Solo and the crap that you're about to pull will get you caught and this isn't something like _Fatal Attraction_ , you know. Still, you can't steal him because he's already taken, plain and simple. He's also got a family to tend to instead of caving to your whim because they are a lot more precious than anything, even if it meant by doing his part into making sure that they are alive and safe."

"I don't really care about his family or friends. All I care about is having Sam all to myself because he is a prize that is valued more than gemstones, metals, and even oil. He will be mine for-"

At that moment, Kevin hung up on Julilla as he gave the phone back to me. Even though he put his foot down, he wasn't about to let me out of his sight as he was there to keep the ice queen at bay for the time being. Still, we were under the microscope of trouble as the Executive Division was hell-bent on coveting me for their own purposes and desires. It was a hands-on approach to protect me from such stalking and harrassment from such dangerous people who had no regard for others. When Kevin saw me and Reiko take the twins into the courtyard with the koi pond, he saw Timothy come forth from the gate as he was concerned about the news he got this morning that caused an uproar due to Julilla's presence on her only day out before going back to her cell. It was something that he didn't want to deal with, but he was at the presence of the Half-Elf who endured such toil and courage over the years.

"If you're wondering about Julilla on the sly, she was spotted earlier, but heavily ignored," he said.

"That's _not_ the only concern on my mind," said Timothy.

"She got let out, didn't she?"

"General Wetzel let her out _against_ our wishes so she can be set free, but after the hotel manager spotted her, he called us and we escorted her back to her cell."

"That's not all, Marshal. She's been calling Sam even after the restraining order is put up."

"Then we need to get the vidphone from him and analyze what he missed during his trip to the market. We can't let this happen again and as of now, I am officially putting a gag order on the Executive Division if they try to do their worst on Sam. Still, we can't let those warhawks get their way all because they still want to get a hold of Sam's raw power to their own desires."

Kevin saluted as Timothy left for the gates. He was determined to keep the Executive Division from grabbing me as he couldn't afford to lose me to them when the battle of Cain and Ailnoth was on the horizon. When he was walking towards the Alecrian Army base, he saw General Wetzel standing in front of him as he was calm and collective. The leader of the Executive Division was still hell-bent on taking me away to fit his goals as his dreams to bring the Alecrian Army back to its former glory was still on the table as we speak. The encounter of both the warhawk and the Marshal was about to be a heated one as the battle to prevent me from becoming a part of Project Apollo was more than just a rumor. It was a doomsday reality motive that couldn't be ignored as the calls for the Executive Division to disband were already reaching critical level so far, but that didn't stop General Wetzel from his goals. He was a man with a calculative agenda as he was also someone who shouldn't be taken lightly in this time of crisis.

"You're angry with me for letting out Julilla for some fresh air, aren't you?" he said.

"Julilla was harrassing Sam and violating the restraining order that bars her from contacting him and his friends and family," said Timothy. "It's ironic that the manager of the Pink Peony Inn called the locals to bring her back after what she did to one of the hotel rooms. Still, none of you will never get your hands on Sam Winchester because he's under strict protection."

"You can't keep him caged forever. Sooner or later, he'll fly the coop under your nose and he'll come to us with open arms."

"According to his bodyguard, he answered Julilla's latest phone call and told her off about her stalking Sam in which it violates the restraining order that was imposed."

"The basic rules of being in the Alecrian Army is that no general is kept away."

"You're also interested in stealing Sam because of Project Apollo, but you can't fool me after all those years fighting off those who craved the strange power from before during the Galvanic Uprising. We can't repeat that same mistake again after what occurred due to the casualties that died along the way on both sides. This power trip must come to an end because we got bigger things other than your pipe dream of foolhardy glory because the presence of Cain and Ailnoth are on top of the barrel right now."

"Say what you want, but our former glory trumps other things in front of us. As for the factor of acquiring Sam Winchester as our chosen weapon, you can't bar us with just a simple restraining order because the ultimate prize will soon call in our favor. You can't fight the inevitable, regardless of the matter at hand. It's the most we can do because we'll _covet_ that weapon and Project Apollo will soon become a reality in the making."

With that statement, General Wetzel left without saying a further word as Timothy watched him depart with an icy smile on his face. The concerns about the Executive Division and their growing treachery was more than enough to file a request to terminate the group before they used their privileges to cause further harm towards me and my family. It was the worst that was coming if it wasn't stopped as the Marshal in the Alecrian Army has officially put his foot down into stepping up to keep the Executive Division away from me on further notice…

* * *

I was in the meeting hall as I was waiting for the further players in this emergency discussion to arrive. When I noticed Timothy arriving, he was concerned about my safety as he was more than likely to be assessing the situation that began to boil over. When he sat down next to me, he was digging into my pockets as he confiscated my vidphone against my wishes. By the time Dean and Kevin arrived into the meeting hall, they noticed Timothy hacking into my vidphone as he saw the numerous voice message that were left after my stroll with the twins earlier. When he began to start the first message, he set the phone down and put it on speaker for Dean and Kevin to hear as they were about to get an earful from the ice queen who refused to take no for an answer.

"You aren't answering your phone, Sam," said Julilla's voice on the message as the other ones were ready to follow. "It's still ironic that we were made for each other ever since you came home from Gehenna two years ago, but you can't put me off indefinitely." The phone beeped as another message played. "Why aren't you answering me, Sam? You know perfectly well that it's rude to ignore a general's request, even if you try to cling to your pathetic excuse of a family." The next message played as the phone beeped. "You're probably thinking about me right now instead of that Elf you call a wife, Sam. I can even prove to you that I am a much better mate than _she_ is. I can even go and kill her for you. She's the obstacle that is driving us apart and her presence unnerves me to the extreme just to have you for my own. In the end, I can literally _prove_ to you that I am the perfect general, the perfect lover, and the perfect wife to you, not that Elf bitch. You can't keep me from you because we're both sides of a coin and two of a kind. Seeing you out in the open makes my nethers quiver and I can't let anyone get in my way, not even that Elven wife of yours."

"It never ends, does it?" I said as I heard the last chilling message. "She's crossing the line all because she refuses to take no for an answer and it's beginning to get out of control."

"I've been trying to answer you ever since I saw you go into the sushi lounge with those toddlers in the stroller and that bodyguard in tow," Julilla's voice resumed in the messages on my phone. "The sight of you looking after those Half-Elf babies make me sick and I can sell them to one of Rowena's rejects just to become a meal for them. Still, when the time is right, you'll be mine and mine alone." The phone beeped as another message appeared. "I've been thinking about you, Sam. I want you, Sam, and I want you now. The restraining order can't keep us apart forever because I will never share you to anyone, even if it means by killing your wife and those children in tow just to do it. I can even kill your brother and his own family and that bodyguard who hangs around you so you can be free to give me your pleasure in all the right places. You're like a box of chocolate bon-bons in which I share with no one, but I'll soon have you when you submit yourself to be the weapon of Project Apollo in the end." The last message played after the phone beeped. "It's been over an hour since you left the sushi lounge, Sam. It's ironic that you still cling to your family instead of being with me in which it reminds me of that disgusting Minara who clung to his wife on Claudius. As for your own predicament, you can't back out on seeing me because if you do, I'll not only cause panic and misery to you, but I can even get a vial of acid to disfigure your wife's pretty face if you don't agree to my demands. It's better this way so I can welcome your cock inside me when you agree with me soon..."

"I've had _enough_ of this!" I cried as I was angered by the messages that Julilla sent me.

I picked up my vidphone as I was ready to erase the messages on it. The chilling voice of Julilla set me on edge as I was getting fed up with her harrassing me with the worst voice messages that were getting out of control to the extreme. Just as I was about to do so, I was barred by Timothy as he was concerned about Julilla's behavior towards me. The messages themselves were the last straw as he was ready to exact the final nail in the Executive Division's coffin after what was heard earlier. Even Dean and Kevin were stunned to hear this as they were adamant into protecting me even further after what was heard on my vidphone. By the time Yasuchika and Deok-Su arrived, they noticed us with full concern as they had a feeling that something was wrong so far. It was something that no one wanted to hear as my safety was now the top issue that wasn't about to go away quietly.

"What's going on here?" asked Deok-Su.

"We heard what was on Sam's vidphone and it's _not_ the pleasant type," said Timothy sternly.

"What happened here?"

"Julilla's been harrassing Sam with those messages on his phone," said Dean. "That icy bitch thinks she can kill us just to get what she wants, but her words will soon bite her in the ass."

"She's harrassing Sam over the phone against the restraining order?" said Yasuchika. "That goes against what is imposed to protect him, but the ice queen's not the type that can shy away from going forth to cause harm to those around him."

"It's not all," I said as I was itching to erase those damning messages on my vidphone. "She'll stop at nothing to cause harm towards me by going too far into disfiguring Reiko with acid. I won't let that woman get her way just to get what she wants." I picked up my vidphone as I was ready to erase the chilling messages immediately. "Her actions have crossed the line already and it has to stop."

"Sam," said Timothy with a stern tone in his voice. "If you erase those messages on your phone, then you're tampering with evidence and it's an S-class felony that can go on your record. Do you want _that_ on your conscience?"

"No..." I set my phone down on the table as I felt concerned to the extreme. "Have it your way, then, but if Reiko finds my phone and hears those damning messages on it, she-"

"Sam, no one will know about it because we'll issue you a new vidphone for you while your old one will be used as evidence to topple Julilla on the spot. I know of her tactics very well because she nearly tried to kill your brother-in-law who is a member of the Order's Medical Corps. Minara was lucky that he left this planet for the one for his in-laws, but the emotional scars he suffered weigh heavily on him beneath his calm demeanor. Still, you're in the same boat, but you can't let such misery get to you because you have so much to strive on."

"I just hope that you're right, Marshal..."

"Don't let Julilla get to you," said Kevin. "She may be someone who is obsessive towards you, but her actions into harming the rest of us will be proof that she is both dangerous and unstable. We have your back, Sam. We're a lot more grateful to protect you because it's like what is said all over: always keep fighting. Even Reiko would want you to do that because you value us as the most precious that you got so far. It's not about you saving us with that raw power that you have, it's us who will stop at nothing to protect you at every turn and we'll even make damn sure that you're safe from harm."

I was moved by Kevin's words as I remained firm into making sure that I was protected from further harm. It was also a bold move to allow Timothy to take my old vidphone as the evidence on it was most likely to be very damning to hear if shown to the public. With the factor of keeping me safe on high demand, I was grateful that I was protected so far as I also had to watch my back due to what the Executive Division might do in retaliation. The notion of it was my worst fear on record as I couldn't let myself be led astray by such trouble like the warhawks that were itching to use me as a weapon. Still, my life was on the line as I also had to deal with what would soon be thrown at me if the Executive Division got their way in the end…

 **To be continued...**


	13. The Best Convention in the World

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 13: The Best Convention in the World**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The Alecrian Army base in Trainfell was filled with dozens of media outlets all over as the testimony against Julilla was heating up. Inside the courtroom, the panel of military judges, known as Central 46, were ready to give the verdict against the ice queen as she was unmoved by their upcoming decision in the making. The hearing here lasted for two days as Julilla was awaiting her fate on the sly, but she wasn't ready to call it quits on stealing me from my family and friends. Also in the courtroom, there was General Arbogast as he was feeling at the scar that Julilla left on his face while facing trial in front of Central 46. With some of the bystanders sitting in the stands, I was one of them as I had Dean and Kevin in tow. Both of them were aware of the damage that both the blowhard and ice queen tried to do me as they weren't about to back out of the courtroom anytime soon. Even Timothy and General Thorndike were there as they were seeing the trial go swiftly instead of turning into a kangaroo court in the making, for the two disgraced generals on display were getting their due so far.

"Perceval Arbogast, you have been charged with three counts of harrassment and one count of attempted murder," said the head judge. "The evidence handed to us by General Thorndike is more than enough to bring a verdict towards you. Julilla Paxton, you have been charged with violating a restraining order, multiple counts of harrassment, and multiple counts of attempted assault and murder of the victim and his family. The victim in this courtroom, Sam Winchester, has endured such terror from the both of you in which you tried to bully him into submission at the behest of the Executive Division, which no longer becomes allowed to be a part of our politics."

"You can't do this to us!" cried General Arbogast. "Sam should be focusing on the little guy instead of himself, so I did what I had to do for the greater good."

"And what, perchance, by trying to burn him alive in the furnace at Kawajiri Shrine?" said General Thorndike. "You can't escape that charge, Percy, and your membership in the Executive Division is proof that you're trying to do this to acquire Sam to be a weapon for General Wetzel and his plans for Project Apollo to happen."

"This isn't over. One day, we'll have our former glory and we're not about to surrender to your whim, Hugh!"

"Silence!" cried the head judge. "As of now, we reached a verdict and the jury finds the defendants, Perceval Arbogast and Julilla Paxton, _guilty_ of harrassment and attempted murder. The evidence of nearly killing the victim, Sam Winchester, and the chilling messages on his old vidphone are more than enough to put you two towards prison time on Shark Island. Bailiff, take them away..."

The bailiff escorted Julilla and General Arbogast as they left the courtroom in handcuffs. The sight of Julilla looking back towards me with a smile on her face sent a chill to my very soul as I wanted her gone from everyone's sight. Even though I got a huge reprieve for the time being, the repercussions from enduring such trouble from both generals who associated into the Executive Division was more than enough to haunt me for the rest of my days. By the time I left the courtroom with Dean and Kevin in tow, we were out of the Alecrian Army base as we were going back to the summer palace to check up on everyone there. To our shock, we noticed a familiar High Elf coming here as he was staring at the banner that had been set up to promote the popular _Supernatural_ books that were written by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively. Yukiwa was there after going all out to find more tidbits to add to his collection at the Universal Library on Essos as he had his bags full with what he had with him. The upcoming event in the summer palace was something that I wasn't looking forward to as I just wanted to go home before anything else happens here. It was a convention that was starting up as we noticed several people from all over the galaxy dressed up as the characters that were depicted in the books in question.

"There goes the neighborhood," said Kevin.

"This shouldn't be happening right now after what went on before, during, and after my absence," I said as I saw the Winchester Sigil being plastered at the gates. "It's not the time to do so because of the fact that two of the Executive Division's worst are going to prison for what they did to me."

"C'mon, Sammy; lighten up, will you?" said Dean. "You can't just be polarized by those two asshats forever, you know."

"Holy crap…," said Yukiwa as he was seeing us in person. "You were here the whole time after I recently procured some of the old works?"

"We were just getting ready to go back to Kanto Village," I said.

"Dude, don't be rude. Besides, that guy who wrote the _Chronicles of the Order_ series about your adventures has officially came out of hiding and published the works he worked on and everyone is going nuts so badly that the sales proceeds are going to fix Vanizia after what Darbus did over there."

"Fine…, I'll endure another day in Trainfell, but after this, we're going home."

Without warning, I felt my long hair being tugged by Dean as he hauled me towards the summer palace with Kevin and Yukiwa following me into the courtyard. It wasn't long until I saw Glen setting up his booth as he had Chuck in tow. I never expected them to show up as I also noticed Katsura setting up her own booth with her paintings that she worked on during her months in hiding. It was a feast for the eyes as I never expected to see a huge turnout of people getting ready to buy what was on display.

"I never expected you to show up until now," I said.

"We've been busy, but the worst is over for now," said Glen.

"Reiko's been busy cooking for the guests, but there have been visitors from other planets flocking here to see this convention," said Katsura. "It's a cavalcade of things in which we saw many artists showing off their picture books of many art forms, including _yaoi_ and _doujinshi_."

"Let's hope that it goes okay..."

I was going towards the main house of the summer palace as I saw Yukiwa sitting down on the steps. Like any other librarian, he was delving into the knowledge he had in his bag as he got out the stack of books he collected for the Universal Library on Essos. I never expected him to have such a collection of books like that, but he was on a roll as he was ready to perma-bind them and store them to the vast collection of knowledge that is in one huge library.

"This collection is the greatest," I heard him say. "It's about time that I got the latest ones I could find: _The Devil Is In the Details, Into the Mystic,_ _Don't You Forget About Me,_ _Love Hurts, The Vessel, Beyond the Mat,_ _Safe House, Red Meat,_ and _Hell's Angel_. I have them and I won't stop until I have those puppies perma-bound and put into the shelves with the rest of the _Supernatural_ books."

"You're on a roll today," I said.

"For starters, fans of the _Supernatural_ books and its companion series, _Chronicles of the Order_ , have been getting the latest tidbits since Darbus is no longer there to cause havoc with his Master Race that's been causing widespread misery."

"Recently, there was a suicide bombing here, but that didn't stop this city from bouncing back instead of caving into fear."

"Looks like everything is back to normal, but as for the rest of the crap that's been going on before and after your absence, it won't be smooth sailing forever when it comes to those asshats from the Executive Division raining on your parade."

"Sammy!"

I saw Reiko sprinting towards me as she was happy to see me unscathed and unharmed after the trial of my two aggressors. When she put her arms around me, she was thankful that I was safe as she had high hopes that I would be protected from further harm. With so much getting set up for the convention that was happening at the summer palace, we were in for a long weekend before going home to Kanto Village. It was something that I was relishing as I wanted my wife all to myself before going home, for she was very precious to me till my final days.

"It's good that you're here," she said.

"I know…," I said. "With the trial over, it's time for me to move on and keep going forward after what I went through.'

"It's a godsend that those two got what they deserved, but the damage done to you can't be undone very quickly."

"I see what you mean, but I can't let it get to me right now. As for the strict protection, no one can leave my side when I go out into the open after what was found on General Wetzel's thumb drive."

"Was it Project Apollo?"

"Yeah, but the Executive Division will stop at nothing to use me as their weapon to satisfy their own goals. It scares me, but I won't submit to them, no matter what they do to me."

I noticed Reiko smiling at me as she had high hopes for me to overcome the obstacles that were put in front of me for so long. When we walked inside of the main house, we noticed a huge plethora of _Supernatural_ memorabilia on display as it ranged from ceramic coffee cups to cosplay material. It was something that we noticed all over the place as I was most likely to be caught in the moment of what could happen next. By the time I saw several people in cosplay appear, there were some who were dressed up as me and Reiko as they were busy checking out the memorabilia that was up for sale. It was an awkward convention, but we had to deal with it as we were also seeing the plethora of Sam/Reiko _doujinshi_ that was already a hot seller in its own right. We were on hallowed ground here in this convention as it was a huge reprieve of suffering from the ongoing harrassment of Julilla or General Arbogast any day…

* * *

Julilla was in her holding cell as she was awaiting her mode of transport towards Shark Island. With the guilty verdict looming over her head, she was still wanting to take me for her own as she would stop at nothing to do so. Even though she was incarcerated, she wasn't ready to give up her claims towards me as she wanted to get free very soon. Just as she was about to go towards a transport freighter, she was stopped by General Wetzel as he was concerned about what was going on. He knew that the verdict was a disgrace to those who served in the Executive Division as he vowed to have both Julilla and General Arbogast released before Timothy and the other higher-ups in the Alecrian Army noticed. It was something that he was itching to do as he wanted them freed again just to cause further harm towards me.

"They can't do this to you, Julilla," he said to her. "We have a much more robust ideal that can't be quashed by wrinkled judges. There will be an opening that will shake the galaxy to its core when the time is right."

"The verdict cannot be changed, but there will be a window of opportunity to release me from my prison atop a growing number of sharks," she said to him. "Still, Sam will come to us whether he likes it or not because it's his purpose to become our weapon."

"Your obsession over him has gotten you into a bigger pickle right now, but you can't let that dampen your spirit so far."

"Sam is far more different than the other men I've seduced over the years. Even though I have a youthful image, I have endured so much since the Galvanic Uprising that kept us on top for a while now."

"The only failure in your path to seduce and bed just to get to the top was that High Elf from the Medical Corps. Still, you obsessed over him until you went too far into damaging his hotel after you heard about him expecting a child with his human wife who lives on Claudius. As for what you're trying to do to Sam, you need to rethink your priorities before you try even further after what you tried to do. In the end, Project Apollo will be a pinnacle of prominence in which we'll put the entire Ashizoka System to their knees. It's our goal that remains unscathed for now."

"Try not to worry too much, General. I'll do my time and if I'm released for good behavior, I'll be free to claim my prize. Sam is too important right now, for he will quench our desires in restoring our former glory in the end."

A freighter arrived as several troops came out of it to escort Julilla towards it. By the time she was inside, she was sitting at the window with a smile on her face as the freighter took off towards Shark Island. With General Wetzel watching in the distance, he was disappointed in what the judges did as he vowed to release Julilla in order to enlist her aid into assisting into Project Apollo. Still, Julilla's arrest and conviction towards going to Shark Island didn't stop General Wetzel from enacting yet more scare tactics towards me. It was his main reason to go forth as he vowed to put Project Apollo into fruition as planned…

* * *

I was in the kitchen as I noticed most of the snacks being cooked and brought out for the attendees of the _Supernatural_ convention. With the smell of tuna dumplings being prepared and pan-fried, I smelled them very well as I noticed Magda in there doing all that hard work into helping the cooks in there. What she didn't expect was that Dean was in there staring at the oven as there was a peach pie in there. He wanted that pie so badly as he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Just as the oven went off, he noticed Magda grabbing a set of mitts as she opened it up and took out the pie that was baked earlier. By the time she set it on the counter, she saw Dean trying to get into it until I used my telekinesis to move the pie away to a further place.

"That's no fair, Sammy," he said.

"You're not getting it until it's cooled off, Dean," I said to him.

"He's right about that one," said Magda as she took off the mitts and set them on the counter. "Even though you have a thing for pie, you can't just dive into it after being baked."

"Let's hope that there's more than enough for the people who are setting up shop for this convention," said Dean. "As for Glen and his works, he's the main speaker at one of the panels with a side order of people dressed up as my past self, Samulet and all."

"At least the books and popularity have came back to fruition since Darbus fell," I said. "Even though he is long gone, the stigma of his presence and those artificial dolls of his continue to haunt us for a long time now. As for the latest predicament, the dealing with the Executive Division is far from over when General Wetzel is still adamant into snatching me under your noses."

"It'a about that Project Apollo crap, isn't it?" said Magda. "Don't think that Reiko and I have overheard you and Dean worrying about that doomsday weapon in the making, but it's a malady that shouldn't be activated at all, Sam. From what I heard from Marshal Calvert and General Thorndike, Project Apollo was a failed experiment during the Galvanic Uprising in which the mysterious form of power nearly destroyed this planet on the inside. Daddy told me all about it when he was dispatched here from Rietza in which he saw the ground turning into black ooze similar to that of Leviathans. The opposing group who fought against the Alecrian Army back then was led by Menelaus Marquand, who was once part of the Army's elite until he saw a power hidden beneath the depths of Gale Canyon in the Southern Stride. It was a power that is unlike any other as the enemy general wanted to covet it for himself back then.

"When he displayed it, he was ready to fulfill this planet to its own needs, but it went against the wishes of the Alecrian Army and the Order of Letters. It was also said that the Executive Division once fought against that madman in which they were ready to stop him at every turn, but at a heavy price. On the planet, the ground became blackened in which some of the townsfolk in the affected towns sank to their deaths as if they were sinking in tar. It was at that moment that the Executive Division devised a plan to take a part of a power to cancel the rest of it out before it got out of hand. With a fraction of the mysterious power already coveted by the Executive Division, they devised Project Apollo to stabilize it, but it ended in a much anticipated failure until signs of a prophetic birth caused it to come to an end. Daddy said that on your birthday, the war ended when your father, John Winchester, and his wife at the time, Mary, welcomed you with open arms with all that raw power infused into you. You're lucky that you lived, but that raw power, jeweled sigil and all, began to be the talk of the town of the Executive Division for a while and every time General Wetzel tried to acquire you to be a source for Project Apollo, your father declined his offer just to protect you from harm."

I was stunned to hear a lot from Magda as my raw power and that source during the Galvanic Uprising were targets of a struggle that could either be a blessing for the righteous or a curse that can be abused by those who crave it. When I left the kitchen, I was in the main hall of the summer palace as I walked towards an aquarium filled with blue tang fish. I was staring at it carefully as I noticed the fish swimming in synch. The swimming dance itself was a pattern that was connected by my raw power as I watched them carefully until I heard the skittering of footsteps coming my way. Turning around, I saw Chuck coming towards me as he was concerned about me. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off the Irish terrier as he was sitting there wagging his tail.

"You're looking at the fishes again, Sam," he said.

"There's going to be a second Galvanic Uprising if the Executive Division had their way," I said.

"I knew that you were gonna say that… It's like before when I saw the repercussions of the battling sides between the allies who rallied with the Alecrian Army and those who sided with Menelaus Marquand, who died in battle. And on that day when the Galvanic Uprising ended, you were born with all that raw power, but the warhawks in the Executive Division wanted to use what you had within you, but John refused day after day."

"Everyone in the main hall," said an announcer over the intercom. "The panel with Glen Barnett is about to begin!"

I went towards a seating area as I sat down at the nearest chair with Chuck in tow. With plenty of people dressed in cosplay filling up the seats, they were ready to see the star of this panel as he was coming forth dressed in an Elven tunic that was unbuttoned with a tank top underneath while wearing a pair of sandals and a some shorts. He was ready to answer some questions from the fans dressed in cosplay as they were most likely to be getting an earful from him, for he was on a roll since the fall of Darbus over a month ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "He's known worldwide and throughout the galaxy as the author of the _Chronicles of the Order_ series and is an avid fan of the _Supernatural_ books written by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively. He's also the type that takes writing in comprehension books instead of typing on computer to the heights that even put the notebooks from _Death Note_ to shame. Please welcome our favorite writer, Glen Barnett!"

Glen was ready to see the crowd as he heard a roaring applause in front of him. He was back in the spotlight since he fled to Kanto Village after the Vanizia tragedy as he wasn't ready to give up and run away just yet. He saw dozens of people dressed up as me and Dean's past selves as there were others dressed up as the monsters they fought in the Elder Days sitting there giving the thumbs-up for his efforts. I was also giving him the thumbs-up as I noticed Reiko and the children sitting next to me and Chuck. It was a family thing as we were rooting for Glen to keep fighting for his ideals, for he was one of many who defied Darbus Toller during my absence.

"Holy crap…," he said. "This is one hell of a turnout since the last year's Kaki-Con in Kakiemon, which is on Tezuka. As for your questions, I'm all ears when it comes to you guys giving me an earful."

"Mr. Barnett," said a woman dressed up as Reiko in her white dress during the Gale Canyon incident with glowing fake wings on her back. "I've been a fan of your work since I read your first story, _A Simple Man of Letters_ , and I was glad that your books are on the shelves again since the fall of Darbus Toller. I just wanna aske you a question: has your work ever had any controversy besides being under the microscope of the guy that once tried to take over the galaxy?"

"The only controversy I endured is when I nearly had a cease and desist order coming from the Order of Letters, but it rescinded due to what happened to my townhouse in Vanizia."

"And what about the latest releases that recently ended with _A Matter of Unwanted Harrassment?_ " said a young girl dressed up as Charlie in her Queen of Moons attire. "Have they circulated under the noses of the Toller Family?"

"They have, but at least they won't stick their noses in other people's business like they did during Sam's absence. As for the classic old _Supernatural_ books, they haven't gotten old, but they aged like fine wine over the centuries in which copies are now being distributed again, which is a good thing here on Alecrast."

"Mr. Barnett," said a man dressed up as a member of the Medical Corps. "I'm a huge fan of both _Supernatural_ and its companion pieces, _The Isoldati Files_ and _Chronicles of the Order_ and it's an honor to see you out in the open. I even drew and published my latest Destiel _yaoi_ that's been very huge since it blew up all over the galactic internet."

"There's been a whole lot of Destiel that surfaced since the Elder Days, but there's also a huge surge in the Sam/Reiko erotic _doujinshi_ over the past few weeks and it's been going strong with such a robust rate."

I continued to hear more questions and opinions of the people in the audience as I saw Glen answer them without judging them. It was a humbling experience for all of us as we were there to enjoy the atmosphere of the convention without any further worry. It was something that was worth my time as it was also a candid comeback for the Elf who was also one of God's chosen prophets, for this convention was considered the greatest that came forth in Trainfell after all…

* * *

Ginryu was at the Order's main headquarters as he was looking into the report that came from Trainfell earlier. When he saw the latest headline on the newspaper that was on his desk, he saw the verdict of the short trial of General Arbogast and Julilla as they were both found guilty of the worst charges done upon me, including the counts of attempted murder and harrassment. It was a victory to put those two in their place after digging into such details of one of them The evidence of General Arbogast's involvement with the Executive Division raised red flags as it was something that became the worst in a string of threats that have been popping up since the death of Darbus Toller. Ginryu was most likely to be going back towards the archives room until he heard the door open up. He noticed two people come in here as they were from the Alecrian Army. The two were a man and woman as they were very suspicious to the extreme. The man was a muscular one as he had light brown hair and blue eyes while dressed up in high-ranking military garb. As for the woman, however, she had navy hair and green eyes was dressed up in black lingerie with a cloak covering the back. Both of them meant business as Ginryu had a gut feeling that they were not what they were meant to be.

"It seems that the Alecrian Army has a few bad apples in their ranks," he said.

"We heard about what happened to our colleagues, Ginryu," said the man as he sat down in one of the chairs. "We're not stupid and we're not naive, either, because we call upon you to release Perceval Arbogast and Julilla Paxton from Shark Island."

"Perceval Arbogast and Julilla Paxton used a plethora of tactics just to undermine Sam Winchester ever since he got home on Alecrast two months ago. As for what your superiors imposed, it still stands after the constant scare tactics that your friends did. You can't just barge in here to demand their release after what they've done."

"Those two that you've helped usher towards Shark Island are our friends and compatriots!" cried the woman as she drew out a gun and pointed it at Ginryu. "They've busted their asses into helping everyone rebuild after what Darbus Toller did in Kabizashi, Vanizia, Akatsuki, and the towns that connect to the dirt roads!"

"Even though Perceval Arbogast was in charge of the relief effort into restoring Kanto Village after what Reinhardt and Darbus' leftovers did, I did some digging into a dirty little secret that your commanding officer is trying to resurrect. The proof is in an old skeleton in the closet in which it is known as Project Apollo. Although it was used once before, but it ended in failure after the fraction of the mysterious power petered out. At that time, the Galvanic Uprising came to an end the moment we heard of signs that a child born with raw power would emerge."

"That child born with raw power is the only weapon of defense that can keep us safe! All you and your cronies are doing is literally hogging him from us!"

"We're not hogging him, Liesel, but we're allowing him to make his own decisions and goals that are key to being a part of the Destiny of Worlds that was long prophesied by the Draaza."

"That part of the Destiny of Worlds will always be earmarked to be our weapon," said the man as he spoke with an angry tone in his voice. "General Wetzel _demanded_ that he acquired that child, only to have his father, John Winchester, intervene and say no all the time! Everyone knows that Sam Winchester is the key to powering up Project Apollo and you know it!"

"Mind your tongue, Lorne. As for Sam's fate, he is better off in the Order of Letters in which he isn't pulled into your petty struggle. Still, he's endured so much throughout his whole life in which he is striving to be a lot more than just a political football to your own greedy goals."

"The Executive Division treats the imprisonment of our two officers in arms as a grievance. You have been warned, Ginryu Ashizoka, for if you don't let our comrades out, we'll take matters into our own hands and it won't be pretty. By the time we get them out, we'll obtain our prize and that prize alone is none other than Sam Winchester himself."

At that moment, Ginryu watched the two members of the Alecrian Army leave as they meant business into releasing the two who nearly tried to break me to the core. Still, he remained firm as he wasn't about to let out General Arbogast and Julilla from Shark Island anytime soon. He was most likely to be upholding the verdict upon the two ne'er-do-wells who kept trying to weigh me down since my return. It was the most staunch of all upholding as the fight to keep those two from the Executive Division in prison was heating up at a slow pace…

* * *

I was in another room of the summer palace as I saw several fans of _Supernatural_ displaying their art and other things up for sale. After hearing about Glen's comeback into publishing his works, I was most likely to be staring at the cavalcade of talents on display as I was feeling more comfortable with what was around me than that of the ongoing attempts of the Executive Division trying to cause me harm. I was safe from such things until I noticed General Wetzel coming into the room with an icy smile on his face. He was adamant into stealing me from prying eyes as he vowed to make me the weapon of choice for the Executive Division. He was on the warpath as he would stop at nothing to take me away to satisfy the desires of his group of warhawks.

"You're starting to become a thorn in my side, Sam," he said to me.

I ignored him as I was about to go into another room.

"And you bring dishonor the moment you ignore me because it's what Ginryu wants of you, isn't it?"

"I know who you are because of the fact that your cohorts failed to bring me down," I said.

"And I will stop at nothing to acquire you as the primal weapon for Project Apollo, even if that decision goes against your will."

"I want you to leave, General Wetzel, or else I'll have Yasuchika send the guards to throw you out."

"Once again, you're in denial of what you can _truly_ become because it's fate that you can be swayed by those who want you to fulfill a purpose that can easily deceive you."

"I may have been isolated, beaten, abused, and even ill, but I won't let you break me this time. I have been a member of the Order and I'll always remain firm with my raw power, but I will _never_ be your weapon."

"If you can't agree with me…," I saw General Wetzel get out his gun as he shoots me in the right shoulder. "Then I will _make_ you feel the way of pain as a Plan B!"

I fell to the floor as several bystanders were fleeing the terror that occurred, but was stopped by General Wetzel, who refused to let anyone leave while raising his gun in the air. He meant business as he was itching to shoot anyone who tried to bring help in my situation. By the time I was on my feet, I was clutching at my right shoulder as I felt the blood seeping through my clothes. The pain made me nauseous as I saw General Wetzel coming towards me with the gun in his hand. He was ready to kill me or anyone else in this room as he wasn't about to let us leave in this terrible predicament.

"It's just a flesh wound, Sam," he said as he smirked. "You'll get over it in no time."

"You're really pushing it this time, General," I said.

"What you got was a warning shot. The next time we meet, you'll be convinced even further just to join our cause."

"I am my own person, not a weapon!"

"That is what Ginryu Ashizoka _wants_ you to believe. It is what your so-called 'family' _wants_ you to believe. All in the Executive Division wants you be more free to your own devices and desires, not be chained to the Order of Letters like a starving dog tethered to a post near his doghouse. Still, you don't get it, do you, Sam?" General Wetzel pushes me down to the ground as I was feeling more pain and nausea all over me than normal. "Those people that you call your friends and family are holding you back and it pisses me off that you're stuck in that petty little predicament of yours." I see him put his foot on my ribcage as he was ready to crush it. "You're weak! You're a disgrace to both the Order of Letters and the army that exists all over this planet! As for the Destiny of Worlds that everyone is talking about, it's all a lie and a frivolous sanitized fairy tale in which it'll all become a failure in the end. So, are you with that piss-poor excuse of a family or are you with _us?_ "

I was backed in a corner with General Wetzel's words as they were a stinging cluster of lies that were pinning me down. With those words, I felt the memories of being on Gehenna resurfacing as I remembered the cruelty and abuse that I endured from Sylvanus the moment I was put there in the first place. It was at that moment that I was ready to lean towards the Executive Division as I saw General Wetzel smile with such a dark joy. He was betting on me leaning towards his goals and ideals as he was ready to bow down to his decision indefinitely in front of the bystanders that he was holding prisoner.

"Well, are you ready to say yes, Sam?" he asked me as he refused to let me go.

"I'll do as you ask…," I said.

"And do you swear your allegiance to the Executive Division, body, mind, and soul?"

"Don't do it, Sam!" said a familiar voice from beyond as the entire room had its lights flickering. "General Wetzel is betting on you in saying yes to him and the Executive Division all because they want you to be used as a weapon against your wishes."

The sound of a familiar warrior snapped me out of it as I was gaining fresh hope into never giving into the Executive Division's false promises. As for General Wetzel, however, he refused to let me go as he was ready to hear my decision to say yes to his own twisted desires. Even with the room dealing with a cold spot that chilled the air, the warhawk who had me pinned wasn't scared of what was going on until he felt something throw him against a wall. When he noticed me get up while clutching my shoulder, he pointed his gun at me as he was ready to shoot me again. Just as he was about to do so, he felt a rush of air knock the gun out of his hand as he saw the ghost of Colchuvar emerge and threw him against the wall again. The people in the room rushed out of there as the sight of the late member of the Hunter Corps wasn't about to let General Wetzel get his way in the end,

"You don't scare me, ghost," he said as he was not afraid of the spirit of Colchuvar standing in front of him. "You can't just back me into a corner all because I want Sam to be our weapon for the Executive Division."

"I'm telling you to back off, General," he said angrily. "Sam won't be your tool _or_ your weapon because your lies to get him to come to your side won't work. He's a hell of lot stronger than what you know because of all the good he has within him. And you call him weak? You and your followers in the Executive Division make me sick! Your desire to Project Apollo will be a fruitless endeavor that will fail miserably in which it'll cost this planet thousands of lives just to activate it."

"You're just a ghost! You're nothing but a relic that died foolishly just to end up on a funeral pyre in vain! You're nothing but a reflection of the past that refuses to go away quietly! As for Sam, you may have stopped him from saying yes to us, but he'll soon be swayed to do so because it's the way it is due to what his past self once did during the time of the Elder Days."

"You better watch your mouth or else I'll do more than just the usual haunting, General! I knew about his absence ever since Darbus Toller kicked him out, but if Dean hadn't convinced him to get his ass back here, you and everyone else in this galaxy would've been screwed by now. As for what's been happening with the sightings of Cain and Ailnoth, you should be prepared for what is yet to come before you go off the deep end, is that understood?"

"Have it your way, then..." General Wetzel was ready to take his leave as he turned around and gave a really icy stare at me. "In the end, Sam _will_ come towards us as our weapon because Project Apollo will be a success instead of a failure for the Executive Division. He can't resist us forever because it is his fate to say yes to us."

"I won't be swayed by your words anymore, General!" I cried as I was suffering from the pain in my shoulder. "I was awakened at last after all the lies I heard! The Destiny of Worlds is _not_ a lie, nor it is a frivolous sanitized fairy tale. It will lead us into a golden age of prosperity that will be a boon for us, even for _you_. I heard about how Project Apollo failed with that fraction of mysterious power that became a target in the Galvanic Uprising, but on that day I was born, it ended in which I was born with the raw power that I have today. As for all that talk about the Order of Letters and my friends aand family, they _never_ held me back because they're all I have for a support system. And no, I may be a part of the Order of Letters, but I was never chained down like a starving dog tethered to a post near his doghouse. As of now, I suggest that you leave me alone before you cause further trouble on the horizon, you got that?"

I saw General Wetzel leave as he wasn't showing any emotion on his way out. He was still itching to bring me to the side of the Executive Division his departure unnerved me. With Colchuvar standing firm in front of me, he was grateful that I came home, but he noticed that I needed medical attention right away. Still, he wasn't too happy with General Wetzel as he viewed him to be a much bigger problem than the real problem at hand.

"Man, that guy pisses me off," he said.

"Go figure…," I said as I was reeling from the wound in my shoulder. "I was on the brink until you showed up to set me straight."

"General Wetzel should never be trusted at all after what you went through, Sam. He's deliberately _banking_ on you to go to his side just to become a weapon against your will. What you went through with his lie machine is the last straw and this time, I'm there to get your ass on the right direction just to be what you were truly born to become in your part of the Destiny of Worlds."

"General Wetzel kept saying that I was weak and a disgrace to both the Order and the Alecrian Army, but he kept saying that my friends and family keep weighing me down all the time. Still, I would rather be weighed down by those who offer their support for me instead of those who seek to abuse my raw power for their own selfish gain. I can't do that and I won't be part of Project Apollo against my will and wishes."

"It's what your father told me at the time before he was killed when he would rather see you free to walk all over instead of becoming a weapon. He wanted you to have a healthy childhood even after his death, but all that went south when you went to Gehenna. I never forgot how Sylvanus kept badgering you for small stuff, but you remained resilient in times of danger. Still, I want you to find more clues to the lost childhood that was taken away from you, for it can be a key to shutting down both the Executive Division and the two duelling Knights of Hell in the end. Even though Darbus is sleeping with the asteroids, the members of his family's second branch won't be quiet to retaliate against you, so you better be prepared for what's about to be thrown at you in the long run."

I saw Colchuvar leave without a trace as I noticed the Medical Corps arriving in the room. When they saw me reeling from the gunshot wound I suffered from, I fainted onto the floor as the pain was too much for me. Still, the minor incident in the convention didn't stop the people in cosplay from seeing a ghostly experience throwing General Wetzel against a wall earlier as it would soon be a part of the mythos in the Winchester Gospel soon enough…

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room as I had an arm in a sling. After dealing with General Wetzel, I had a gut feeling that his wrath would haunt me as I was looking all over the place while I was in my hospital bed. When I stared at the door, I saw the knob turning as I was scared out of my mind until I noticed Glen coming in here with a set of autographs in his notebook. Even though he was concerned for me, he also dreaded the wrath of the Executive Division as he couldn't get their words of warning out of his head like me.

"I take it that the convention is over," I said.

"After hearing what the bystanders said to Marshal Calvert, he's on the warpath to condemn the Executive Division after what General Wetzel did," said Glen.

"That's good enough to hear..."

"So, are you guys coming home to Kanto Village after this?"

"I can't go into hiding forever, but the Executive Division will stop at nothing to acquire me as their weapon against my will."

"That's not all… In chapter seven of my latest release, _A Matter of Unwanted Harrassment_ , General Wetzel's second-in-command, Julilla Paxton, not only wants you as a weapon and lover, but she wants you to help procure a baby to groom in the image of the Executive Division and its sick goals, even if it means by killing Reiko just to take her place."

"Reiko will _never_ be replaced because she's more precious to me than anything. As for what Julilla is trying to concoct, it won't work because my will of being supported by my family trumps her own selfish gain and desires."

"Speaking of Reiko, you should consider about asking about what she'll have next after your night of unfiltered pleasure because it's a lot more unusual than what we know now."

I sat up and saw an image of a Half-Elf boy and girl as they were a vision of the future in the making. Both of them had raw power as I saw it to be a vision that couldn't be ignored, for I would soon tell Reiko about it before it got out of hand. As for what was yet to come, I had to reconnect to the places that I went to as it was my quest to regain what I forgot about long ago, for it was my destiny to do so…

 **To be continued...**


	14. The Minions of Set

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 14: The Minions of Set**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Timothy was in the courthouse of Central 46 as he was in there after testifying against General Wetzel and the rest of the Executive Division. After the incident at the _Supernatural_ convention yesterday, it was the last and final straw as the verdict was coming in with a permanent gag order at the ready. Even I was in the courtroom as I was awaiting the results of the outcome at last. Even though I took the full brunt of being pinned down by those affiliated with that band of warhawks, I had a gut feeling that they would do further harm and retaliation if I wasn't careful. When the head judge got out the verdict, he was ready to read it as we were ready to hear what could happen next.

"Members of the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army," he said. "It is official that the Executive Division have been permanently banned from association with us and our allies. Their petty actions that were meant to undermine the victim, Sam Winchester, was the last straw and it needed to be dealt with. General Tobias Wetzel, who isn't here today, has been relieved of duty and stripped of his rank like the two who are now spending the rest of their lives on Shark Island. As of today, no one is to be in league with the Executive Division nor will they associate with them or else there will be dire consequences. This courtroom is adjourned."

With the banging of the gavel, we got up from our seats as we were leaving the courtroom with our heads held high. In Timothy's sense, it was a victory to put General Wetzel and his cohorts in their place as he had gotten fed up with their ongoing pursuit into making me into their weapon. Even though I had a reprieve, the worst was far from over as I saw the warhawk in question standing next to a trashcan. He was stone-faced, but he showed no emotion as he was still hell-bent on forcing me to be the Executive Division's weapon against my will.

"You still refuse to say yes to us, don't you, Sam?" he said to me. "It's a shame that your shoulder hasn't recovered since that gunshot."

"You're done," I said to him. "You're not gonna put a damper on me after what you did to me, so I suggest that you crawl away somewhere."

"You're ours to the core, Sam. There's no need into adding more animosity between us."

"He has every single right to be pissed off at you," said Timothy defensively. "You can't force him to agree with one of the most disastrous failures that fell flat during the Galvanic Uprising. Project Apollo is nothing but a failure that costed us thousands of lives and it won't be enabled by the likes of your organization."

"You may block me and my subordinates, but you can't silence us forever. Project Apollo _will_ make Alecrast great again, mark my words."

"If you think that you can 'make Alecrast great again,' then you're mistaken. As of now, the judges of Central 46 have revoked your group and stripped your rank after what you tried to do. You might as well reflect on your actions before you try to cause more harm in our midst."

"Have it your way then…, but Sam _isn't_ off the hook when it comes to our goals into bringing Project Apollo to life. Sooner or later, he will be tempted to join our cause and nothing will stand in our way to do so."

I picked up a rock from the ground as I was ready to throw it at General Wetzel. Just as I was about to do so, I was barred by Timothy as he didn't want an incident on my hands right now. When we saw him leave, we were on our way to the summer palace as we were most likely to be parting ways until our next meeting. Even though Trainfell was a strange place, it was most likely to be a second home for me as I was ready to go home to Kanto Village. With the Executive Division put out to pasture for now, I was relieved that I would never endure their calls to beckon me to their side, for it was a victory that was bittersweet after all.

"So, it's goodbye until our next meeting, Sam," said Timothy.

"Someday, we'll come back here to Trainfell, but I have pressing business back home," I said.

"As for the Executive Division, their plans may have been quashed, but there will be a time that they will be operating under our noses and it will worry us if they did."

"In the end, I won't become General Wetzel's weapon after what I went through with his tactics and that included the gunshot wound in my shoulder."

"Prince Yasuchika and Princess Deok-Su have officially handed the summer palace here to _you_ because you've become popular in Trainfell." Timothy fishes out a piece of paper as he opened it up to reveal a deed inside. "Even though the royal family here in Clavell Valley have lived here for centuries, they can't escape fate when it comes to your presence that was written on the wall."

"I _did_ draw on the walls when I was small back then..."

"It's _not_ about the drawing you did, Sam. In recent days, the Chieftain found a mural of you and Reiko there in which is dated eight hundred years ago during the Third Heian Era. It may be a coincidence, but you have a home here in Trainfell just as much as you have a home in Kanto Village."

I was humbled by Timothy's response as I saw him give the deed to me. Even though I was on my way home, I had the summer palace here in Trainfell as I would soon come back here someday. It was the most I could do as I was on a roll with what I had with me, even if I was suffering from illness or injury while facing one slow hardship at a time. Still, I had to deal with what was thrown at me as the ongoing presence of the Executive Division was going to be a major problem in the future, for they weren't done with me just yet...

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

I was out and about as I was running in the ancient temple of one of the Egyptian gods on Amarna as I was seeing the exquisite artwork and architecture all over the place. I was happy to see what was there in the temple as it matched the images in the picture books I read. The temple itself was settled in the bustling city of Karloff, which had a rich culture of ancient Egyptian heritage and modern technology on this planet I went to. For someone who was on the cusp of being five, I was all over the place I was seeing the temple filled with numerous objects of old as the gold statues and gemstones were everywhere for all to see. At that moment, I saw something ominous in the center of it as I read the hieroglyphics on the wall. The object at the center was a huge cylindrical coffin as it scared me to the core. When I backed away, I bumped into a young priest as he was on his way to check up on the ominous omen that was deemed forbidden by those who feared it. The young man was also concerned about my presence here as he was determined to return me to my family, regardless.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he saw me backing further away from the cylindrical coffin with a hint of fear. "This temple is the prison of a trio of monsters that were once sealed up and brought here to this planet many centuries before the departure of Earth's population for the stars."

"What are they, exactly, Mister?" I asked.

"They are called the Minions of Set and they are the most dangerous of all in which they were even mentioned in an old cartoon once."

"I'm scared of them… I wanna go back home..."

"Young man, wait!"

"I have to get home! Dad and Cynthia would be very worried if I didn't get home in time for dinner."

"Young man..."

I fled the temple as I became scared for my life. When I went back into the room with the red rubber ball, I closed the door behind me as I was ready to return to the castle, but the power of going back didn't work. When I opened the door, I was in the same temple as I was trapped here, for I would end up facing off against what was about to get loose from the cylindrical coffin soon enough…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

I woke up from a nightmare as I was seated in the bullet train that was going back towards Sgriccia as planned. With everyone in tow, we were enjoying the ride until we arrived at our destination in which we were taking another train back to Kanto Village. Even though our stay of Trainfell was a lot more than expected, we endured both good and bad situations as we were also going home with plenty of souvenirs that we took with us after the convention. By the time we arrived home to Kanto Village, I stepped out of the train as I still had my arm in a sling after I got shot by General Wetzel two days ago. With the month of May in the middle of its groove, we were feeling the pinch of the hot weather that was there as the time of summer was almost there. During our stroll back home, we noticed that the infrastructure of Kanto Village was almost complete as we saw most of the townsfolk returning to their homes and businesses after staying in the castle for a month.

By the time we all returned to the castle, we noticed a few of the townsfolk cleaning up their messes in there as I sprinted inside of the main house and went to my office. Just as I was about to sit down, I saw Dirk entering as he had a package that was earmarked for me all the way from Amarna. I never expected to get a package in a long time besides the "junk mail" that was in the green box as I was most likely to be opening it out of curiosity. It wasn't long until Dirk handed me the package as I opened it up and saw an obsidian falcon that was decorated in gold paint. The design of it was uncanny as I also found a letter in hieroglyphics that was also addressed to me, but who would mail it?

"You sure have a pen pal there on Amarna," said Dirk.

"I know who sent this," I said.

"Was it one of the princesses who was older than you at the time?"

"No…, the sender was that of a man named Hormuz, who was the priest of the Shielding Temple in the city of Karloff on Amarna. He says that he owed me a favor after what went on before I was shipped off to Gehenna, but I was just a kid back then who was about to turn five at the time."

"Are you telling me that you went there to Amarna by yourself while you were in preschool?"

"I never remembered the rest of it after I left this planet, but if I'm about to regain the lost memory before I was taken to Gehenna, I'm gonna have to pay a visit over to Karloff."

I left my office as Dirk followed me into the kitchen where the basement was. When we went towards the secret rooms, we went into the one with the red rubber ball as we closed the door behind us. With the ball glowing, it took us to where we needed to get to as we opened up the door to where I once ran to during my youth. The place was wearing with age, but it was holding strongly as we walked towards the cylindrical coffin that was destroyed into pieces. When I walked towards it, I had a feeling that I would soon relive that childhood memory again as I was beginning to remember it very clearly now.

"I've been here before," I said.

"I guess that you made a mess when whatever was in that thing decided to pop out into the open," said Dirk as he was looking at the remains of the coffin. "I bet that Dean would be floored to see this when he goes on his next hunt someday."

"That coffin was known as the sealing pot that once kept a trio of monsters prisoner until they were let out by a corrupt official that spoke against the Pharaoh here. As for part of this city, it worships most of the Egyptian gods and goddesses and that includes one of them who took a temporary dirt nap in the Elder Days."

"And I thought the usual monsters we fight on a regular basis were bad..."

"Those monsters are called the Minions of Set and they are the most dangerous of all due to their viciousness among others, both humanoid and monster. They were also known to kill those who wandered out in the nighttime in which several citizens keep telling their family members and children not to go out alone at night."

"And you went up against those things? Dude, if Reiko finds out about this, she'll surely be wanting you to write in your journal about this."

I was looking at the remains of the cylindrical coffin as I was remembering that time here in this temple. Still, it was a reminder of what I went through as I was most likely to be reminiscing about the past with a vengeance soon enough…

* * *

 **Many years ago…, again!**

I was trapped in the temple as I had no way to get home. I was also dreading another stern lecture coming from Cynthia as she didn't want me to wander off alone too much. When I was about to try again to get home, I saw the young priest coming towards me as he was wondering if I had a way home or not. Still, his sight of me was that of a humble one as he saw the jeweled sigil of raw power on my forehead covered under the bandana that I wore. He had a gut feeling that I would become a future savior as he saw me to be more than just a wandering preschooler in this temple.

"So, you're trapped here, but I have a gut feeling that you would be of some use in the future," he said to me. "I bet that you're not from Amarna at all, are you..."

"Cynthia is gonna be mad at me for wandering off," I said as I had tears in my eyes. "I have to go home so I can get some dinner before my dad comes back. It's too scary here..."

"As long as the sealed jar holds, the Minions of Set will never harm us. It's what the Pharaoh said to us, but I have a gut feeling that Seknar would cause panic in the streets if he lets them out..."

 _CRASH!_

The sound of an explosion rocked the temple walls as I ran into a hiding place while seeing what was going on so far. When I saw who blew up the doors to the front entrance, I noticed a middle-aged man clad in black as he arrived with his group of henchmen. The man himself was a sinister one as he was hell-bent on going towards the cylindrical coffin with a scroll in his hand. Whatever he was doing, it wasn't good as I had a gut feeling that he would let out the Minions of Set upon the planet. It wasn't long until I saw him unveil the scroll as he was standing in front of the cylindrical coffin. He was up to no good as he was ready to let out the very evil that was resting inside of its prison for a long time now.

"Almighty Set!" I heard him yell. "I call upon your minions to be released from their prison to walk the planet again! For far too long, the Pharaoh and his bloodline have been ruling Karloff, the capital of this region of Ptolemachus and they had no right to imprison you the moment they set foot on this planet! For far too long, you have rotted in your prison that is far worse than that of the master who made you or the one called Lucifer! It's time to take back Ptolemachus and its capital of Karloff! Arise, O Minions of Set!"

I heard the sinister man incite an incantation from the scroll in his hand as the cylindrical coffin began to glow with a dark aura all over it. I saw the cylindrical coffin cracking as a blackish aura leaked out of it. By the time I saw the lid of it blow open, I saw three ominous figures with heads like anteaters with jaws for teeth emerging from their prison as they were ready to do the bidding of the man who let them out to cause havoc. I was scared to death as they were the most horrifying of all monsters that walked the earth and beyond, for I was caught in the middle of what was going on so far. When I went towards the priest, he sensed fear within me as he had a feeling that the worst was out in the open and without pity or remorse whatsoever.

"Someone let out those monsters," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"No…," I heard the priest say as he heard the sounds of strange creatures growling with hunger. "He has done it. Seknar has released the Minions of Set with a vengeance..."

"Who is this Seknar?"

"Seknar was one of the Pharaoh's most trusted advisers until he was ousted after he discovered him worshipping the same demonic god of chaos who spawned the three Minions that were kept prison until now. In ancient times on Terra, Set was known as the bringer of chaos and was also the one responsible for the death of Osiris, but even after his death, he lived again, even at the hands of mortals from the Elder Days who delivered him a temporary one until his rebirth."

"And they broke out of the coffin… I saw that meanie letting them out by reading a scroll..."

"Ra help us..."

Without warning, we saw the Minions of Set inching closer to us as they were baring their jaws with sharp teeth. At that moment, the priest took me away from the sight of the three monsters after us as we were going towards a room that was unknown. The place itself was something that I never saw before as I noticed a mural drawn in hieroglyphics and other paintings plastered on the wall. To the priest's shock, he saw an omen in the making as an image of me was painted on the wall while it showed me vanquishing the three Minions of Set all at once. Even the priest was stunned to see the drawing as it would be beneficial to those who feared the three monsters that were released from their prison, for it would be a godsend for all in the making.

"Mister, is something wrong?" I asked.

"This painting was here for centuries, but it says that a child born with raw power will destroy the Minions of Set and save this planet before chaos swarms it," said the priest as he was staring at the mural on the wall. "It seems that Seknar has a disadvantage in his plan to sic the Minions of Set on our planet because he doesn't know about the one who will kill them in the end."

"That person in the painting is me the whole time?"

"It is, but you are the last resort into stopping the Minions of Set before they invoke unspeakable carnage on the planet."

Without warning, we saw several henchmen surround us with guns in their hands as we were surrounded and unable to leave. I heard stories about guns and about how they are used both properly and improperly due to the issue of how they were controlled. This time, the henchmen with the pistols in their hands were aiming at both me and the priest as they were ready to kill until the man with the scroll arrived to see us backed in a corner. I was scared out of my mind as I was tightening the bandana around my forehead in which I wasn't about to leave this place anytime soon.

"I see that two witnesses have stumbled onto my plan and were ready to blab to the Pharaoh about it," he said to us. "Your efforts are fruitless because once you leave, the Minions of Set will come after you and shred your bodies and that includes that child who ran all over the place."

"Damn you, Seknar," said the priest as he was pushed to the ground by one of the henchmen. "Do you know what will happen if you sic those monsters all over Amarna? They will kill everyone in the streets and even _you_ and your henchmen."

"And you've been wrong the whole time, Hormuz. With the Dark Scroll of Unsealing enacted, the Minions of Set are out and ready to do my bidding. This planet will feel the wrath of Set and the other homeworlds will follow after this."

"You can't do this!" I cried as I felt the bandana on my forehead loosening up. "The priest says that those things are dangerous!"

"You keep your mouth shut, you insect! Sooner or later, the Minions of Set will come forth and destroy the citizens in Karloff!"

It wasn't long until we were carted out of the temple as we were ushered out by the henchmen who were doing Seknar's bidding. The both of us were screwed as we saw the Minions of Set standing in front of us with their sharp teeth ready to kill. I was scared to death as I wanted to go home, despite the fact that Cynthia would scold me for running off before dinner. When we all reached the Karloff's town square, Seknar gave the Minions an order to kill any citizen in the streets as he was feeling the rush of power that he had in a long time.

"Find them! Kill them all!" he yelled as we all saw several people fleeing their lives. "Taste the blood of the Pharaoh's people! Suck out the marrow in their bones! You are superior to those insects and you will soon devour your prey's innards if they refuse to bow down to your master, Set!"

We were all doomed as I saw the carnage in the streets at the hands of those monsters who were released from their prison in the cylindrical coffin. The horror I witnessed was more than enough to worry me too much as I was shaking with fear. I wanted to go home so badly as the terror being unleashed in the streets was too much for me. Even the local officials were overpowered by the might of the Minions of Set as some of them were being killed on sight. We were all doomed as the carnage was hitting the streets at an alarming rate, for this wasn't the end of what I saw yet…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was outside of the temple as Dirk was following me to where the city square was. The fountain in the center was new to me as I saw a statue of myself as a young boy fending off the Minions of Set while water squirted from the center of an erected set of blasts. We never expected anything like it to adorn Karloff as it was something that was a reminder of the lost memory that I forgot as it was all coming back to me in a flash. When I got a further glimpse of the fountain, it had a memorial that was etched in both hieroglyphics and Arabic as I looked at the names of those who were killed by the Minions of Set all those years ago. Even Dirk noticed it as he even saw the image of the falcon that was delivered to me etched on one of the fountain's bricks.

"It's like the one in the package," he said as he saw it to be an image of hope. "I bet that you never had a chance to go there in the later years after that when you got shipped to Gehenna,"

"It's all vague to me, but I know this memory," I said.

"The kid statue in the fountain…, was that _you?_ "

"It was…, but it's a vague notion that is about to be awakened..."

Just as we were about to look for more further clues here in Karloff, I noticed a caravan from the Pharaoh's Palace arriving as they were getting ready for a festival that became a mainstay here for this city. With plenty of servants carting food and other nice things, I noticed a familiar priest in a palongquin as he was wearing the garb of the Pharaoh while holding a scepter in his hand. It was Hormuz as he spotted me out in the open with Dirk standing next to me. When he stopped the caravan, he got out as he saw me in person for the first time in a while. He even noticed that I was taller than him as he remembered the jeweled sigil on my forehead very clearly.

"I had a feeling that you would show up after all those years, Sam," he said to me. "Ra Himself sent you here through that planetary portal just to return here."

"I see that you erected a fountain about what occurred during that terrible time," I said.

"The tragedy stemming from what the Minions of Set became a reminder of what not to bring with us from Earth in the Ancient Days."

"And the Minions of Set were a part of that reminder."

"The last time you were here, you stopped those monsters with what you had at your disposal."

"Are you saying that Sam went up to those monsters you were talking about and kicked their asses?" asked Dirk. "He was just a kid back then..."

"Young man, Sam did more than that when he saved Karloff from Seknar's wrath and those monsters who nearly destroyed this place."

Dirk stared at me as he never expected me to be a hero to this city before. Still, I had a tale to unveil as a lost memory would soon be a part of me once again, for it was something that I had to collect in what I lost once before…

* * *

 **Many years ago…, again!**

Hormuz and I were taken towards the square of Karloff as we were at the mercy at Seknar and his ambitions to overthrow the Pharaoh. I was shaking with fear as I saw the Minions of Set tearing up the nearest houses and businesses in its wake. I was also worried to the extreme as I didn't want to be an appetizer to the Minions of Set. With Seknar reveling in the carnage that was done by the monsters at his bidding, he noticed my bandanna falling off my forehead as I was running for my life. He saw the jeweled sigil on my forehead out in the open as he viewed me as both a threat and a boon to all. Getting out his sickle, he was ready to do harm towards me as he had the most wicked smile on his face.

"It seems that the child who ran around this city is the one who will ruin my ambitions," he said as he saw me picking up my bandanna. "It is said that you were the one who ended the Galvanic Uprising on Alecrast, only to be shielded by your father so that no one would ever claim the raw power you have."

"Leave the boy alone, Seknar," said Hormuz. "He's done nothing to you so far, so I suggest that you back away from him."

"The Minions of Set will make a quick meal of the child, for he is a threat that can soon become a canker if not dealt with."

It was at that moment that Seknar siezed me by the scruff of my shirt as he lifted me up and was walking towards the square. He was waiting for the Minions of Set to come forth as he noticed that they were starting to get out of control. When he saw them turning towards him, he was trying to keep them at bay as they caught up to my scent. The sight of them made me more frightened than normal as I broke free from Seknar's grasp and ran further into the square. I saw all three Minions of Set surrounding me as they were ready to tear me apart. I was seeing my small life flashing before my eyes as I was about to be killed by those three monsters that were let out of their prison by a power-hungry fiend who lost control over them. Just as I was about to lose my life, I felt a surge of raw power protecting me as it became a blast of fury. The surging blast itself shot through the Minions of Set as they were all dead from such a miracle I had within me. With the rest of the local law enforcement coming to tend to the wounded and bury their dead, the citizens who came out of their houses and businesses saw me standing still as I became exhausted from using so much raw power. It was a miracle as I noticed the Pharaoh sprinting towards the situation that occurred earlier. When he saw Seknar getting ready to flee, he was caught by the royal guards as he was about to get his due in the form of a menacing prison sentence.

"I was _this_ close into overthrowing you," he said. "If only that child wasn't there to ruin my plans..."

"That's enough, Seknar," said the Pharaoh. "The gods foresaw a miracle that vanquished the Minions of Set if they were let out of their prison. As for the damage you've done, you will suffer the consequences for your actions not by execution, but by a prison sentence on Volcano Island, where the lava will melt your body for the rest of your days."

"You will suffer from a far worse threat other than _me_ , mark my words!"

"Take him away..."

The royal guards took Seknar away as everything was saved once again. When Hormuz came to my aid, he found that I was tired as I fell asleep where I stood. When the Pharaoh saw me, he saw me to be a savior of the city as he noticed the remains of the Minions of Set on the ground all blown by the blast that was witnessed earlier. It wasn't long until Dad arrived as he saw me being picked up by Hormuz, who was grateful that I intervened at the last minute. When the rest of the local law arrested Seknar's henchmen, they surrendered after seeing the blast of raw power earlier as they were taken into the paddy wagons that arrived on the scene. It was something that couldn't be ignored as Dad saw what happened when the Minions of Set caused havoc in the streets.

"Sam!" he cried as he saw me tired and exhausted while clutching my bandanna. "What the hell's going on here?! I've been worried about him since he came through the planetary portal in our home on Alecrast!"

"That boy saved our lives _and_ our city," said Hormuz.

"That boy happens to be my son and he's about to get an earful from his stepmother for wandering off. Besides, he's too young to be running all over the place without a parent or guardian present."

"Be lenient with the small child," said the Pharaoh. "His surging power saved us from the wrath of the Minions of Set as foretold in the Shielding Temple. As for his bravery, we owe him our lives on this day and may he excel to the status of the gods."

I opened my eyes as I saw Dad with a worried look on his face. When Hormuz delivered me into his arms, he was grateful that I was alive, but the incident that shook all of Karloff was a permanent reminder that became a memory to this day. It was something that was in memory as I was deemed a hero who destroyed the Minions of Set and saved the people in the end, for it would be a part of everyone's memories for many years to come…

* * *

I woke up in my room as I saw the many gifts that were put here as tribute. After enduring a surge of raw power that exhausted me, I was alert as I was getting into one of the boxes that was earmarked for me. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the door open to my room as I saw Cynthia enter with a tray of food in her hands. She was worried about me as I was out of harm's way for now, but my next adventure would be a lot more complex if I wasn't careful so far.

"You've been the talk of the town lately after what your father saw on Amarna," she said.

"Am I home or am I in that temple?" I asked.

"Your father said that you fell asleep again after he got you home just in time for dinner and a bath. Even Dean is envious that you got all that stuff and not him, but he was too preoccupied with chasing Reuben all over the place while trying to potty-train him. As for what you endured, I hope that the trauma you saw isn't permanent after what the Pharaoh of Ptolemachus told your father earlier."

"Hey, there's gold in there..." I opened up the box as I saw a plethora of it inside. "I can't wait to play a Pharaoh outside..." I picked up a piece of gold as I found it to be unreal after I removed it, only to reveal something sweet in it. "It's chocolate! I can't wait to eat it!"

"Hold it!" Cynthia took it away from me as she put it back into the box and closed it up. "If you eat too much of the Pharaoh's booty, it'll spoil your dinner. You can have it afterwards, but first, you need ot eat your breakfast."

I saw the light in the window as I found it to be morning already. When I saw Cynthia set the tray of food down on the table, I saw it to be blueberry pancakes with matching syrup as I went towards them and began to devour them. After enduring an adventure like that, I was staring at the chocolate in the box as I was ready to have it for myself, but I would also share it to my family as well. Still, I had plenty of what was given to me as tribute as I had it for a reason, for it was a memory that would soon be ingrained in my head in the near future...

* * *

 **Right frickin' now…!**

Dirk and I were in the Pharaoh's Palace as we were escorted by Hormuz, who assumed the mantle after the former's passing. It had been a while since I last saw this place as I noticed a mural of me stopping the Minions of Set painted on the wall. It was something that I remembered as I felt the surge of that memory seeping into my very being. With a rush of renewal, I was seeing a lot more of what I missed over the years as I noticed Hormuz sitting on the throne of the Pharaoh. It was a place that was fit for a king as I noticed several servants and cooks bringing some food to some of the tables. Even though I was here briefly, I had to return home afterwards as I had plenty of things to deal with in the long run.

"It's been years since you came here," said Hormuz.

"After remembering what I've did to save this city, I am humbled to see that you've kept house since the last Pharaoh's passing," I said.

"The last Pharaoh who once ruled this region was adamant into erecting that fountain of the boy who killed the Minions of Set in order to honor his heroic deeds so much that he decided to send his family plenty of chocolate and cacao seeds from his garden and orchard."

"Even though the rest of my memories in my childhood are still vague, I have a lot more to find as they are the key to what I have lost during my years being on Gehenna. It's also an opportunity that can put me forward with what I have so far."

"And I can give you some treats to bring back with you." Hormuz claps as he sees two servants get out a box filled with gifts. "As I recall, your father received something similar to give to you in which it contains some cocoa seeds to plant. It is the most I can do since I sent you that falcon at the behest from that meddling man who stars in those pornographic films."

I had a feeling that Gabriel had a hand into sending me here as it was another way to reconnect with what I lost the moment I went towards Gehenna all those years ago. Still, I was humbled by Hormuz and his reasons to be Pharaoh of Ptolemachus on Amarna as he never forgot what happened in the capital of Karloff. I was also someone who is striving not to shirk my responsibilities again as I had to deal with two threats instead of one this time, for it was a burden that had its resilience after all...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dirk and I returned with the box that Hormuz gave to us as we were back home through the room with the red rubber ball. When we hauled the box upstairs to where the kitchen was, we noticed Gabriel in there as he was dressed up in a chef's outfit while getting some ingredients to make cookies with. Still, he was on board with our cause as he was adamant into getting me to remember the lost memories that were gone from me. It was his hurrah to bring me forward to my true goal as being part of the Destiny of Worlds so far.

"You just had to be here, didn't you?" I said.

"Hey, I can't just be in one place, now can I?" said Gabriel as he was putting some chocolate chips into the cookie dough. "Besides, you got a long way to go, Sam."

"He's been through enough crap already," said Dirk. "Cut him some slack, will you?"

"It's fine," I said.

"No, it's not," said Gabriel. "Those guys from the Executive Division may have been blackballed from associating with you and your friends and family, but they have loopholes that they can get into if you're not careful."

"Recently, Central 46, which is the governing body of the Alecrian Army, condemned the Executive Division and permanently banned them from being back in the ranks. It's a reprieve for me because of what I went through. As for the other problem that is the upcoming fight between Cain and Ailnoth, we can't ignore it, no matter what gets thrown at us."

"Not so fast, bucko; the Executive Division may have been stripped of their status, but they won't back down with idle threats, and that includes that ice queen. She may be taken to Shark Island to face prison time, but she'll resort to seduction tactics just to get out of there and reel in her prize. With all due respects, you're the big kahuna that's become a huge catch when it comes to the Executive Division trying to snag you every time."

"Two of its members are already on Shark Island, but the leader of it will stop at nothing to unleash Project Apollo if we're not careful. As for the battle between Cain and Ailnoth, we have to be prepared for such actions in order to prevent their impending fight."

"I hate to break it to you, but the two contenders in the prizefight are also banking on you just to take for oneself if one bows out. In other words, your raw power is not only connected to the universe, but if anyone who is dumb enough to abuse it will have control of everything in the galaxy, stars and asteroids and all. It's a winner take all situation, Sam, and you're the prize that is heavily sought out by the wrong people while many in the Order's ranks and most of the Alecrian Army are busting their asses to protect you round the clock. There's no backing out on this one 'cause the universe will become one huge black hole if they abuse what you have."

Gabriel's words struck a nerve as I was reminded of the Executive Division and their dangerous tactics. It was something that would never leave my mind as I feared the worst coming in spades in this time of crisis. When I stopped and looked at the box that Hormuz gave to me, I opened it up as I saw a wicker basket of cocoa beans that were ready to be made into chocolate. Even Dirk was stunned to see them as they were the greatest of all that grew in the Pharaoh's orchard of cacao trees. When we brought out the wicker basket of cocoa beans, we placed them on the counter as we were most likely to be making chocolate in this time of crisis. Even though the worst was over for now, I decided to take my mind off the trouble at hand as it was something that could be handled for another day. Still, I was resilient, despite the gunshot wound I sustained in my shoulder as I was more than likely to be enduring a lot more than what I know now. As for the lost memories that I need to regain, it was a slow process as I had to find more clues one slow step at a time…

 **To be continued...**


	15. Ailnoth Unbound, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 15: Ailnoth Unbound, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calm night in the town of Copper Creek as everyone was getting ready for bed. With the starting of summer coming, it was also at that moment that one of the local police was making his nightly rounds as he saw Cain emerging from the bushes. The shady man with the cybernetic arm was on the hunt of Ailnoth as he wanted to find him and tear his head off. The Knight of Hell was desperate to find him after losing the trail until he found a fresh lead. At that moment, he finally found a trail that led to his target as he would stop at nothing to put an end to his rival.

"Sir, it's past curfew," said the policeman.

"I'm not part of your town, but I _will_ find and eliminate Ailnoth," answered Cain.

"You can't leave this town without checking in first. It's a felony to do so if you don't register in this town."

"Don't try to stop me!" Cain uses his telekinesis on the policeman as he fatally snaps his neck while crumpling to the ground. "Ailnoth…, you will suffer dearly for betraying me..."

With that incident, Cain left Copper Creek as he was following the trail to where Ailnoth would go next. In his unrelenting search for the one who lived, he was ready to do away with the dissenter who blew the whistle on the one who told Abaddon about his marriage to his beloved Cordelia long ago, for he was on the warpath into putting an end to Ailnoth soon enough…

* * *

I was in the assembly hall of the Order's main headquarters as I was hearing about the constant sightings of Cain and Alinoth in separate locations. The uproar began when I looked at a newspaper article that featured a policeman's death in Copper Creek two days ago. It was something that couldn't be ignored as I was hearing the complaints that kept coming into our midst. The daunting work and earful of numerous complaints seeing both Cain and Ailnoth on the prowl as I was hearing the Chieftain of Kandaris expressing anger about the recent attacks coming from the two in question.

"The man with the cybernetic arm is a menace!" I heard him yell. "He thinks that he has an advantage into stopping his opponent even if it meant by killing innocent bystanders in his wake!"

"According to the files from the Elder Days, Cain was mainly known as the Father of Murder in which he slew his brother, Abel, after witnessing him being seduced by Lucifer in the guise of God," said Ginryu as he was at the center podium. "Cain was also known as the keeper of the Darkness' prison in the form of the infamous Mark, which is now carried by the rogue Elf, Hideyono Kuronaga. As for Ailnoth's whereabouts, he has laid low, but in his wake, he has been seen killing not only innocent people, but the monsters who run rampant on the outskirts and that includes vampires."

"This is getting out of hand, but those two are the symbols of death..."

"We all know about the biblical lore that involves the killing of Abel at the hands of Cain, but the real factor of this ongoing battle between him and Ailnoth will be catastrophic if we don't do something right away," I said. "As soon as we look into further records about what went on in the Elder Days, the better we subdue them before their fight gets out of hand."

The pouring news about Cain and Ailnoth appearing in various locations unnerved me as they posed a much more dangerous threat than the Executive Division altogether. In a move to simply delve into the further archives, I was ready to look into them as the session for today was coming to a close. By the time the clock reached three, everyone left the assembly hall as I was ready to go towards the archives room in order to get some answers. When I took a trolley to where I needed to get to, I noticed Kevin sprinting towards it as he got into it against my wishes. As usual, I had to deal with the bodyguard in tow as he was adamant into making sure that I was safe from harm, including the likes of the Executive Division. It was something that I had to endure as it was also a security protocol that had to be done, no matter how many times I keep protesting. With the trolley going towards the level where the archives room is, I was trying to assess the situation directly as I was firm into how Ailnoth lived for centuries and never came out of hiding until now.

"So, any leads about Cain and Ailnoth?" asked Kevin.

"So far, there had been a number of incidents that involved the two of them in question," I said.

"And you're going through the archives room just to look into how Ailnoth survived and was in hiding from Cain all along, aren't you?"

"If we find out more clues to this, then we'll see what makes Ailnoth truly tick."

I was hell-bent on searching for answers about why Ailnoth survived for so long as Kevin and I stepped out of the trolley after it stopped. When we were there at the level where the archives room was at, I gained access to the room as we were staring at the old relics from the Elder Days. By the time we stopped at a shelf of books, we noticed a red journal bound in leather as it had the words, "E. Ross," on it. When I picked it up, I blew the dust off of it as I was looking at the numerous entries that the ancestor of the very Half-Elves I know today had ran into many monsters, including the five families he had to face during his tenure as a cop in Chicago.

"Looks like the progenitor of the Ross Family kept a log on monsters that came and went all over Chicago back in the Elder Days," said Kevin.

"Ennis Ross was no stranger into dealing with what went on when it comes to dealing with the five monster families back in the day," I said.

"Are you sure that the journal's gonna give us the answers that we need?"

"If we find a decent entry, then-" I look at a page as it had blood spatter on it. "This entry detailed into my past self's involvement with Ennis Ross after Dean's past one became a demon after he lost his life at the hands of Metatron. It also details into what happened before the events of the Mark of Cain incident."

"Let's hope that we get clues about Ailnoth and his eluding from the Father of Murder and fast because the higher-ups are getting antsy."

I looked at the page with blood spatter as I began to read into what happened in which I discovered a scribbling of Ailnoth before he fled into further hiding. I also noticed that there was involvement from a woman from the Elder Days as she was also caught in the crossfire during this entry, but when I looked into my past self's involvement into running into Ailnoth at the time, I had a feeling that everyone in this incident got themselves into a bigger mess than anticipated. When I was ready to put up the journal, I saw Matsuo arriving as he was concerned about what was going on like the rest of us, for the factor of Cain and Ailnoth wasn't taken lightly so far.

"I see that you're peering into the ancestor of Guinevere's family, Sam," he said.

"There's a clue about how Ailnoth showed up in Chicago during the Elder Days," I said.

"There's also the woman in the journal who even helped your wife's ancestor fend off the guy who came out of hiding," said Kevin.

"You mean Akemi Sugiyama? It seems that Adam Milligan wasn't the only wild oat that came from the John Winchester of Old back then because he once got involved into helping a hunter who came all the way from Kyoto during the Elder Days."

"And it seems that this Akemi, along with my past self and Castiel, once helped to stop Ailnoth from causing a bloodbath in which Ennis vowed to keep the peace as both a hunter and a cop," I said. "It's obvious that she entered into the fray, but Ailnoth isn't someone that can be taken lightly after the string of events lately. Even if this piece of old history is kept in the record books, it can't be repeated again, no matter what. "

"Furthermore, there's a catch that Ennis ran into Ailnoth, but if there's proof, then we can stop him from enacting further damage like the man who is after him," said Matsuo.

"Cain's also on the same level when it comes to pursuing Ailnoth," said Kevin cautiously. "We can't let our guard down, no matter how many times we let others go astray. Even Sam has to be guarded round the clock or else Dean will have my ass for not doing my job correctly. As for the other problem at hand, the Executive Division has been quiet except for the fact that two of its members threatened Ginryu if he didn't release the blowhard and ice queen from Shark Island. All the same, those asshats are still on hand into stealing Sam to use as their weapon for Project Apollo if we don't stop them before they enact it."

I had a feeling that the Executive Division's efforts into stealing me for their own desires was still on the loop as I was also concerned about their tactics that went beyond the Alecrian Army's superiors and the higher-ups of the Order altogether. As for the matter that concerns the ongoing presence of Cain and Ailnoth, I was ready to get to the bottom of the other latter's presence as he was no stranger into causing chaos in his wake…

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past…**

Ennis was at work in the precinct as he was busy keeping the peace between the five families of monsters. After a month of seeing monsters everywhere he went, he was ready to call it a day for now as he went back towards his apartment. Just as he was about to call it a day, he noticed a member of the Hill-Barton famly coming out of an alleyway after a fresh feeding on some of the homeless that stayed all over Chicago's seedy underground. Ennis had a feeling that the member of the Hill-Barton family got into something fierce as he followed the Djinn towards the penthouse on the corner of 5th Street and Prospect Avenue. To his shock, he saw a shady man appear as he was dressed up as a businessman, but his appearance raised red flags. By the time he tailed the Djinn being followed by the shady man, he hid behind a dumpster as he noticed that something wasn't right at all. The shady man was up to no good as he got out a knife and was ready to attack on sight, for he despised monsters of all kind, even those that stood in his way.

"Beat it, moron; I got business with Margo," said the Djinn as he was relieving himself against a wall. "Besides, she's the de facto leader of those transformers who keep butting heads with the Duvals all the live long all because her brother still clings to Lassie."

"Max Hill-Barton, I presume," said the shady man as he stood firm with the knife in his hand. "I take it that you're not too keen on the ongoing feud between the superior shapeshifters and those mongrels all over Chicago, are you?"

"Who the hell are you, pretty boy? A celebrity who happens to throw parties here in this house that Al Capone built?"

"My name is Ailnoth…" The shady man briefly flashes his eyes to an obsidian black as uses his telekinesis to pin the Djinn to the wall of where he relieved himself earlier. "You're a Djinn and one of the many bastards that Eve spawned over the years. I really hate monsters just as much as humans, angels, and even those strange beings from the Middle Ground. All I am is a Knight of Hell who played dead until I heard word of Abaddon's demise at the hands of the one who now wields the First Blade with the Mark of Cain on his arm. Yes, I know of Dean Winchester's resurrection into a demon, but he'll be cured of his malady with only the Mark remaining on his arm."

"I saw him twice before: once when he was hunting for daevas and again when he helped that cop avert a war between the Lassiters and the Duvals. As for the cop I'm talking about, he takes orders from an organization called the Isoldati to keep the peace around this shithole."

"Ennis Ross…, the man whose father was part of the Hunter Hierarchy, only to become one himself when he lost his beloved Tamara… Sooner or later, he'll have his hands full when I begin war on the streets of Chicago and beyond, but I'm also expecting company in the form of a hunter and an angel whose borrowed grace is slowly wearing thin."

"They're not here, dumb-ass! As for the war between the rest of our monster families, it can't start up 'cause my old man's one of the officials here in Chicago. You can't just show up out of nowhere and cause shit 'cause there's a whole boatload of crime crawling everywhere you go: murder, drive-by shootings, theft, robbery, and the rest of the whole shabang that goes around here on the banks of Lake Michigan. This place is also our home and our grave, so I suggest that you take your private war somewhere else."

"I'll remember that…, Max Hill-Barton..."

"Freeze!"

Ennis came out of the shadows as he saw Ailnoth pinning Max against the wall while holding his gun in his hands. He never saw anything like it before as he heard many stories about demons from Akemi so far. He was ready to shoot the shady man who had Max up to the gills as he fired a warning shot into the air. At that moment, Ailnoth released Max from his grip as he turned around and lifted Ennis up and pinned him against the dumpster. The shady man was ready to kill him as he was without remorse or emotion so far, for he had his own war against everything to deal with on a lethal scale.

"You showed up just in time to put that monster in his place, Ennis Ross," he said as he saw Max flee the scene. "The Djinn is another integral piece of scum that needs to be put down like the rest of Eve's creations."

"You nearly tried to do away with the golden boy of the Hill-Barton family just now," he said as he was struggling to get free. "I don't know who you are, but if you killed him, then his monster pals will retaliate and end up causing an uproar within the other four monster families, including the Lassiters and the Duvals who I know so well."

"It's a pity that you got pulled into this petty string of affairs since you lost your girlfriend, but you are a thorn in everyone's side in the making."

"I have my own work to do, alright? As for what you truly are, I see that you're one of those demons that Akemi told me about in which the only way to pin you is to use a Devil's Trap and exorcise you from your host."

"Do you think that I'm just a simple fiend in some poor shlub's meatsuit? I am all corporeal and I don't _want_ or _need_ a vessel to do it with."

Without warning, a gunshot rang out as Ailnoth released Ennis on the spot. By the time he was ready to pursue him, he noticed a beige Oldsmobile pull up as the shady man got away scott-free before another further incident occurred. When Ennis turned around, he saw Sam and Castiel get out of the car as they were called to the scene earlier. He also noticed Akemi get out of the backseat as she noticed traces of the past incident with a pile of sulphur on the ground where Ailnoth stood, for there was a demon at work.

"Ennis," she said as she came towards him. "Thank God that you're safe."

"There's a demon here, Akemi," he said.

"It's a godsend that you didn't get killed, but Sam's been on a hunt looking for Dean since he disappeared two weeks ago."

"What happened to him?"

"Metatron killed him," said Sam as he had his fists clenched. "I was ready to make the exchange to resurrect him, but when I went to his room, he was gone. All I found was a note on his bed that said, 'Sammy, let me go.'"

"So, Dean's alive, but he might be one of that poser that tried to kill Max Hill-Barton earlier."

"Ailnoth is here," said Castiel. "He's the second worst Knight of Hell besides Abaddon, but he has a supreme hatred for everything, including monsters and humans who stand in his way."

"I get the picture, but Captain Maloney's gonna have a field day with what happened here earlier. Besides, Akemi told me all about you, Castiel, but it seems that you're not doing too well."

"I had worst, but the one who was nearly killed is running for his life right now."

"Well, Max has a penchant for pissing on walls after feeding on the homeless and getting plastered at Al and Mikey's," said Akemi. "He also has a relationship with Margo Lassiter, who became de facto leader after the death of the patriarch of the family and her older brother. As for David, he's still seeing Violet Duval against her family's wishes after the failed arrangement they tried to put her with in New York, but the remaining families are gonna have to tough it out when it comes to a demon causing problems in the ranks."

"Then we better get a lead before it boils over," said Sam. "This Ailnoth may be the worst that can even put Crowley to shame in which he'll be going after everyone here in this city."

"Captain Maloney's sure gonna be all over this in a heartbeat," said Ennis. "Still, if there's a demon crawling all over Chicago just to start a war with the five monster families, then he'll be putting more than just innocent bystanders in harm's way and I won't let that happen."

Ennis was determined to take a stand against Ailnoth as he vowed to put a stop to the Knight of Hell that was out and about without warning. Even with the help of Sam, Castiel, and Akemi, he was in over his head as he had to warn those in the monster families about what would happen next if those around them weren't careful…

* * *

Max was back in the Hill-Barton penthouse as he was scared out of his mind after seeing Ailnoth in front of him. By the time he went into the parlor, he saw his sister standing in his way as she was displeased with him for continuing to feed on the homeless in the city slums, for she smelled the scent of urine all over his clothes. Anger fueled her as she punched him in the jaw when he fell to the floor. By the time he got up, he saw his sister punch him again as he spat out a tooth the moment it hit the Persian carpet he was standing on.

"What was _that_ for, Nicole?!" he cried as he was feeling at his swollen jaw. "I clocked in early, didn't I?!"

"You smell like piss!" she yelled. "Didn't Dad tell you not to hang out at Al and Mikey's for too long?! No wonder you go and piss on walls after getting drunk on Jagermeister and Patron at the same time!"

"Nicki…, I saw a demon and he tried to kill me not too long ago..."

"That's a load of horse piss and that includes that blond whore who wrangled with those shadow monsters here eight years ago!"

"It's the truth! The guy had black eyes and he says that he's a Knight of Hell that hates everything, including people like _us!_ We have to warn everyone in the ranks and that includes Margo!"

Nicole saw sulphur on Max's shoes as she was scared for his safety. The truth was out in the open as she had to spread the word before anything else happened. After hearing the rumors of a Knight of Hell coming here to wreak havoc on the Hill-Barton family, both Max and Nicole were scared for the safety of not only for their kin, but for the remaining monster families that crawled all over Chicago as Ailnoth's presence would prove a huge problem. It was a time to act as they were in a bit of a pickle until they heard the front door to the penthouse opening up to see Margo stepping in unannounced as planned.

"What do _you_ want, transformer?" asked Nicole as she was giving Margo a cold look.

"There's been some trouble at the Boss Pit on Cedar Street," she said.

"If you're here to shack up with my brother, then you're doing it at the wrong time right now."

"It's _not_ the reason why I came here. I saw a guy just walk in that bar, order a drink, and kill everyone inside, including a couple of underlings in our families."

"Did the guy leave behind sulphur after leaving?" asked Max.

"No, but I saw him leave the Boss Pit with only a clean suit after blood splattered on the walls and windows inside in which the cops were called. Even Freddy's not too happy with what he saw after he went in there after the guy in there left. According to one of the eyewitnesses, the guy who caused an uproar in the Boss Pit carved something on the wall outside of it." Margo gets out her cellphone as she shows an image of a familiar sigil carved on the Boss Pit's wall. "It's something that raises red flags and I heard that hunter bitch who hangs around that cop talk about it. The symbol is from the Knights of Hell in which they are the most powerful first-born demons who once served under Lucifer. It's been said that they were killed off by the Father of Murder during the Civil War, but one survived to give the higher-ups in Hell a warning not to pursue him."

"Wait…, I saw that guy after I got out of Al and Mikey's not too long ago, but he showed no emotion when it came down to the wire into trying to kill me, but if that cop hadn't showed up to distract him, I would've been dead by now. And another thing…, the guy who nearly tried to ice me back there has a name and he goes by the name of Ailnoth. The bastard's dangerous and he'll stop at nothing to kill everyone in Chicago if we don't stop him."

Fear was in the air as those in the five monster families were concerned about the presence of Ailnoth appearing in Chicago with death in his wake. It was a time of crisis as everyone within the ranks of the five monster families had no other choice but to come together to combat this menace before it was too late. They had to warn those in the ranks of the Lassiters and Duvals as well as the Lancasters and the Kikuchis as the presence of Ailnoth was alarming to the extreme. Everyone in the monster aristocracy had to be warned as the terror that swarmed all over Chicago like a plague, for Ailnoth wasn't something to be taken lightly after all…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was looking into the Ross journal as it detailed every inch of what Ailnoth caused all over Chicago during the time of the Elder Days. I never expected the Knight of Hell to cause havoc in one city before as it was also at the end of the Angel Expulsion at the time. Even Kevin and Matsuo were astonished to hear of what happened back in the year that Metatron's reign came to an end as the details of Ailnoth's treachery and disdain of all life became a factor of misery in the making. Still, the incidents involving the Knight of Hell crawling all over Alecrast was more than enough to raise more red flags than anything as the pattern of him emerging to take on Cain was getting more complicated than normal.

"I have heard stories about Ennis Ross and his efforts into keeping the peace between the five monster families, but dealing with Ailnoth was the tip of the iceberg," I said.

"Guinevere's family has dealt with the five monster families on Kaijirin for centuries since they departed Earth centuries ago," said Matsuo. "Even though they have a strict honor code, Daphne Ross, who is Guinevere's aunt, maintained an atonement order when it comes to one side being wronged by the other that results in either gang rape, disfigurement, stripping of honor, and even death. I have many complaints about the honor atonement in which it caused my wife harm seven years ago, but the five monster families that live in Gold City on Kaijirin maintain such unusual tactics from dirty dealings to killing those who dishonors one's family or betrays them. It's a grim fact that the descendants of the Ross Family puts up with on a daily basis, but there's no say in the matter that has everything on edge so far."

"I bet that your in-laws dealt with the same monsters that break the law on Kaijirin, don't they?" said Kevin. "It's ironic that those asshats there keep doing the same shady details, but there's no telling when or where their past skeletons will show up on their doorsteps."

"And Ailnoth is there to kill again," I said. "According to the entry on the set of pages I looked up, Ennis Ross called the Knight of Hell the Destroyer of Life due to his disdain of those who live on the planet and coveting it for eons. In a strange sense, Ailnoth himself is a threat that needs to be dealt with before he causes further damage to all life, including man and monster."

"After this, you should be careful when it comes to the Executive Division butting heads with you, for they won't stop until they claim your ass."

"They won't claim me because the prizefight that is about to begin won't happen on our watch, for it'll fail poorly."

I made my point clear as I continued to look into the journal that I had in my hands. Even though I had disdain for the Knight of Hell who caused misery in his wake, I also had to be cautious as he wasn't the type that could be out in the open forever…

* * *

 **Two thousand years in the past…, again!**

Sam and Castiel were at a motel as they were looking up the further lore about what was seen by Ennis earlier. Even though they were alarmed by Dean's savagery after he killed Abaddon a few weeks back, they were looking into the further lore of the Knights of Hell as the presence of Ailnoth was documented in the form of a diary from the Civil War. The main clue about one survivor of a massacre in Mississippi was ready to hold water as Sam was staring at the account of what happened on that fateful night back then, for it was a vital clue of what Ailnoth truly was.

"I guess that Ailnoth is a menace that is on the same level as Lucifer," he said.

"Ailnoth is the worst in the Knights of Hell in which he cares for nothing that is worth living on Earth," said Castiel as he was feeling exhausted. "His presence can damage this planet if we don't stop him in time."

"Save your strength, Cass… You're living on borrowed time due to the grace you stole, but you need to rest up before you go out. As soon as we put a dent into Ailnoth's terror, we'll resume the search for Dean and Crowley after this."

"You seem concerned for their whereabouts, aren't you?"

"Even though I was angry at him for not telling me about Gadreel possessing me while being a hitman for Metatron after he killed Kevin, I can't stop looking for him after what I said to him months ago about the situation being reversed and I didn't save him from getting killed by that megalomaniac. Now that he's gone and with Crowley having to do with his disappearance, I can't stop now after what happened and I will also save him from the Mark of Cain if need be."

"Sam, you can't shoulder the burden after what happened, but you can also depend on the help of others, including Ennis Ross, who is on the edge of being caught in the middle of a war between the five monster families that live here in Chicago. You can't just-"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Sam got up as he heard the door knocking. When he answered it, he saw Akemi coming in with some extra material about Ailnoth and his deviant path as it would soon bring an answer to what would occur if not stopped. The pressure of finding the elusive Knight of Hell and expose his brutal plans was on Sam and Castiel as they were looking into finding a way to seal him into a prison, but it had to be enacted before it was too late.

"I found these in an old building next to Union Station," said Akemi as she set the materials on the table. "One of those came from the Men of Letters in which it once documented the Great Fire of 1871 that was believed to be caused by the infamous Mrs. O'Leary's Cow by kicking over a lantern at the time, but that was a cover of the real damage done here."

"Mrs. O'Leary's Cow was framed for causing a fire all this time?" asked Castiel.

"Another scapegoat was that a group of gambling men got too plastered and knocked over a lantern, but from this city's chapter of the Men of Letters, the real cause of it came from the same demon that showed up here recently."

"And the fire here killed three hundred people in that tragedy, but Ailnoth is there on the loose in which he'll do more damage than just set up a cow to blame," said Sam. "We can't let him destroy this city in which not only the standard monsters here will suffer, but the many innocent people that will end up dead in another great fire if we don't stop him."

"Take a look at _this._ " Akemi points to an incantation on a blank page. "It's written in Enochian in which it's similar to the spell from the trials, but this is a trapping spell to keep a Knight of Hell from causing chaos."

"Let's hope that we can do this before Ailnoth pulls all of Chicago asunder..."

"The Enochian spell that Akemi speaks of has also been used by the ruling hierarchy of the Middle Ground that were called to seal Ailnoth in his prison until he was released by the Angel Expulsion," said Castiel. "We can't allow him to burn all of Chicago or else chaos will tear it asunder."

"We're gonna need to tell the monsters in charge of their own families about this," said Akemi. "Max Hill-Barton already got a taste of Ailnoth's wrath, but the others that roam all over Chicago are gonna be in a rude awakening when that demon begins his surefire killing spree of all life."

"That's _not_ gonna happen," said Sam. "Ailnoth may be the worst in the bunch since Abaddon, but we can't let him win and trapping him will save everyone in Chicago, even if we end up saving the monsters that have been feared by normal humans. After this, I'll resume my search for Dean and this time, I'll go and wring Crowley's neck if need be just to get him back home..."

At that moment, Sam noticed a photo next to the blank page as he got it out. To his surprise, he saw someone that was similar to Ennis as he saw the words, "J. Ross, 1871," scrawled in cursive writing. The young man in the picture bore a striking resemblance of Ennis as he was the ancestor of the cop who stumbled on the scene of being in the middle of a monstrous turf war. Still, Sam had to tell Ennis about his true destiny as a Man of Letters as the time to put Ailnoth back in his prison was wearing thin so far.

"You can't run away forever, Ennis," he said.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" asked Akemi as she saw him flash the picture of Ennis' ancestor.

"I looked into the archives about Jeremiah Ross before in the bunker and it appears that he once faced off against Ailnoth, despite the fact that he was a man of color in the form of white men."

"There's no way… Are you telling me that Ennis is a Man of Letters?"

"He's a legacy like me and even _you_ , Akemi. We may have the upper hand into observing things and others, but we're the only saviors that can truly keep the peace in the time of unworldly warfare."

"We'll tell him, but he's in for a real shock when he finds out that he's like us in this profession in the shadows."

"We must find Ennis before Ailnoth does," said Castiel. "If he is fated to seal the Knight of Hell in question, then we must aid him before all of Chicago burns again."

The idea of trapping Ailnoth was a zinger as Sam, Castiel, and Akemi were ready to track down the Knight of Hell and seal him in his prison again. As for the situation that is slowly growing here in Chicago's city streets, the real hell in the form of the demon in question was most likely to be hiding in the shadows as he was planning his next move. The factor of what could happen next was already in motion as the worst was just the beginning of the upcoming war between the five monster families here in Chicago…

* * *

Ennis was at the precinct as he noticed a sharp-dressed man being held in a jail cell as he was scared to death of something, but what? The recent incident of Max Hill-Barton being attacked by Ailnoth was the tipping point of the further plans he was planting as Ennis was ready to question the sharp-dressed man who was yet another member of the Kikuchi Family, which were a group of wraiths living in Chicago. Even with the rest of the five monster families on edge, the encounter with Ailnoth wasn't the end of things as everyone had to be warned before it was too late.

"Hideo Kikuchi, I presume?" said Ennis as he was standing outside of the jail cell. "Looks like you ran into Ailnoth, didn't you?"

"You gotta stop him, cop!" he cried. "He's nothing but a lethal menace that can kill us all!"

"It's a godsend that you ran away, but hiding here in a jail cell isn't like you at all, is it? I thought that your dad raised you to be one of the best in your brain-slurping family, but you ran away like a headless chicken."

"Ailnoth is insane! He kept talking about how he once set this city asunder by burning a barn and the locals here made a cow its scapegoat! We're all scared to death of that bastard! I even sent text messages to Julian and his doggie pals about that guy crawling here in Chicago! You gotta stop him or else all of us in this city will burn, including _us!_ "

Ennis had a feeling that Ailnoth's plans would tear Chicago apart as he had to go and warn those in his circle about what would happen next. He had to do his greatest as he was someone that became more than just a cop in the precinct. He was about to become something more as he was ready to warn Sam and Castiel about the upcoming danger ahead, but he had to get past Captain Maloney for clearance first. When he went towards his desk, he saw his boss looking into the details of the early incident of Max's misfortune as this turn of events was getting out of hand so far.

"So, what did our prisoner say?" asked Captain Maloney as she set the file on Ennis' desk.

"He said that the guy that Max Hill-Barton saw is gonna burn this city with everything in it."

"That's a load of garbage, but according to your friend, the perp who attacked Max Hill-Barton is a demon who is a very dangerous one with a short fuse."

"That demon is named Ailnoth and he'll stop nothing to burn this place down without showing no pity or remorse."

"Is this true?" Ennis nods. "Wait…, I want you to come to my office immediately."

Ennis obeyed Captain Maloney as he followed her to a well-furnished office in which it had a fancy filing cabinet next to a watercooler. When he saw her get out a key with a garnet embedded into it, she used it to open up the filing cabinet as she got out an old file with an Aquarian Star emblazoned on it. By the time she opened it up, she fished out an old picture of the young man that bore a resemblance of Ennis as she showed it to him. He even noticed that the young man was holding a spear in his hands as it had etchings all over it, for the weapon itself was about to be found in hindsight soon enough.

"What the hell is this all about, Cap?" he asked.

"It's about the _real_ truth of what happened here in 1871 and it _didn't_ involve Mrs. O'Leary's cow tipping over a lantern in a barn," said Captain Maloney.

"But all I heard was that the cow caused the fire in the first place, didn't it?"

"The one who caused this fire was a demon who went by the name of Ailnoth in which he caused the deaths of three hundred people and burnt down several homes and businesses here before the time of skyscrapers and entertainment. Luckily, your ancestor, Jeremiah Ross, stepped into the fray to seal the evil for a long time, despite the fact that he was a black man in a pool of white people in the secret society he was in."

"There's just no way..." Ennis was stunned to hear the truth of the matter as he was most likely to be put in the middle of a battle that he had to fight in the end. "I thought that my ancestor was a Union soldier turned accountant here..."

"Your ancestor was a Man of Letters and so are _you_. This fight against Ailnoth will be put on your shoulders in which you need to find the spear that became a sealing tool to trap him in the first place."

"It's awkward to accept this burden, but I'll do it in order to save this city..."

Ennis was most likely to be caught up in the middle of this debacle as he now became enamored into preventing another fire in this city. He was a cop that was there to serve and protect as he also had to accept his new role as a Man of Letters as well, for it was something that was very new to him in the long run…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

I looked into the further details on how and why Ennis became part of what was now the Order of Letters as I noticed a picture of a spear on the next page. I never expected such a weapon to appear out of the blue like that in the Elder Days as it was also a tool that was made for not only killing monsters, but to seal high-risk entities in their prisons. Even Kevin and Matsuo were astonished to see such a weapon like that as it could be the key to stopping Ailnoth before he even gets a chance to battle it out with Cain on the sly.

"There's our missing link," I said.

"That spear must've been an ancient one," said Kevin.

"According to Guinevere, that spear was once crafted in the time of the Romans on Terra in which is was used to kill anyone who was suspicious and passed up as Terran," said Matsuo. "By the time it was used again in the twenty-first century, it was later taken into hiding after most of the Terrans left their planet for the stars."

"If we look for it, then we'll use it to stop Ailnoth before it's too late," I said.

"Careful, Sam, that thing can also be a one-hit wonder if you're not careful with it," said Kevin cautiously. "Besides, if that spear is there on Alecrast, then we'll find it."

The hint of optimism was high as I was staring at the picture I found. The spear that was documented was about to become a boon to me as I was ready to find it in order to subdue Ailnoth and prevent his battle with Cain, for this crisis can be averted in time to even put my foot down in front of the Executive Division as well. It was a win-win situation that was suitable enough to keep me on edge as I also had to delve into further details about what makes Ailnoth tick so far…

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past…, third try!**

Ailnoth was at the steps of the precinct as he was aware of the presence of a threat that once helped into stopping him long ago. He remembered the presence of Jeremiah Ross once before as he despised him for sealing him into the chasm that stopped him once. With a hint of chance of being freed during the Angel Expulsion, he was on the loose as he was simply biding his time after Metatron was taken into Heaven's jail to answer for his crimes. Still, he was ready to make his move as he arrived inside of the precinct and noticed Freddy at his desk after dealing into the affairs with the Duval Family earlier. He was on the warpath as he was ready to kill everyone in the precinct, but he was staring at the cop who had ties with the five monster families here in Chicago.

"Visiting hours are over," said Freddy as he was looking into the files on his desk.

"Freddy Costa, I presume?" said Ailnoth.

"Are you with Julian's family or Margo's? Take your pick, sunshine..."

"I'm looking for Ennis Ross and he's a threat that must be weeded out..."

Freddy was shaking as he was at the mercy of Ailnoth, who was there to eliminate Ennis before the heroes arrived. The Knight of Hell was there for a reason as he was standing there while staring at the ceiling with two patrol cops pinned up there. The battle to seal the Knight of Hell was getting more complicated as the real battle to stop him was already beginning under the noses of the public…

 **To be continued...**


	16. Ailnoth Unbound, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 16: Ailnoth Unbound, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two thousand years in the past…**

Ennis was concerned as he heard the dispatch complaining about an intruder invading the precinct earlier. He had a feeling that the demon he tailed earlier was after him as he wasn't afraid to go out into the open and face him again. He remembered Ailnoth in the alleyway near Al and Mikey's as the Knight of Hell nearly killed off Max Hill-Barton after relieving himself on the wall outside. When he was ready to face him again, he was barred by Captain Maloney as she was concerned for his safety. Even though he never backed down from a monster fight before, he wasn't about to back away from Ailnoth as he wanted to get him away from the precinct as soon as possible.

"Captain," said a man over dispatch. "There's a guy here looking for Ennis. He says that-"

With the static of feedback filling the air, Captain Maloney was fearing the worst as she got out a knife from her desk. She was no stranger to dealing with things out of the ordinary since the arrival of Akemi nearly two months ago as the regulation of keeping the five monster families in check was about to become more monotonous than expected. She was also no stranger into keeping the Men of Letters' secrets from prying eyes as she kept their files safe for a while, for the newest Man of Letters would soon take his place into helping to save Chicago from an untimely fate. It wasn't long until she heard someone pick up the dispatch as the feedback lessened to bring out an unsettling voice coming from downstairs.

"Captain Constance Maloney," said Ailnoth over the dispatch in an icy voice. "I know that you have the descendant of Jeremiah Ross with you in this precinct and I won't stop until I weed him out. You know that this damning city of corruption will burn the second time since I torched it, but if you don't hand over Ennis Ross, then I will destroy it."

"Don't try to go downstairs," she said as she saw Ennis walking towards the door. "If you do that, then you're doing more harm than good when it comes to Ailnoth getting his way."

"If our comrades are getting iced by Ailnoth, then I can't just sit by and watch our friends get killed," he said. "I saw what the bastard can do and I can't just let it slide, either."

"You can't hide Ennis forever… because your great-grandfather wasn't lucky when Abaddon killed him in his home, but you can be spared if you turn the young cop over to me."

Ennis was ready to face off against Ailnoth until he noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere and getting him out of harm's way. When they were outside of the precinct and near a theater, they noticed Sam and Akemi standing next the beige Oldsmobile parked on the curve as they were aware of what was going on in the first place. They were there to protect him as the battle against Ailnoth as they had to get him to safety as soon as possible. Even though all was present, Sam noticed Castiel feeling faint as he helped him towards the passenger's side of the Oldsmobile, for his grace was slowly fading away after using it to get Ennis out of the way in time.

"You should save your strength after this," he said to him.

"Ennis was in grave danger in which his surrender would doom Chicago even further than save it," he said. "Ailnoth will not stop until he kills him."

"I'm not afraid of death," he said. "As for what is happening so far, I can't go back to a normal function 'cause of what is happening so far. This place is my city and I won't let that asshat burn it down, even if it meant by saving the monster families who live in it."

"Ennis, there's something that we need to tell you," said Akemi. "We all know that you're like me and Sam due to what your ancestor did once before and that's being a member of the Men of Letters."

"I had a feeling that you would say that, but if I'm more than just a cop and hunter, then I'll be doing my part." Ennis shows the picture to Akemi. "This spear is a weapon that can seal Ailnoth up and put him in his place before he kills people in front of him."

"I've seen that spear before… It's in the Duval Family's penthouse and Julian won't let anyone touch it, regardless if you're human _or_ monster. He keeps it in his bedroom and he won't let anyone take it out of there, not even members of his own family."

"Violet can get it for us. She has access to Julian's room without him knowing."

"Who's Violet?" asked Castiel.

"Violet Duval is Julian's sister and she's often seen hanging around David Lassiter," said Ennis. "If things go well, we'll get the spear and put a stop to Ailnoth."

"If we succeed, we'll save Chicago," said Sam. "After this, I have other things to do in which I have to find my brother, but for now, we have to stop Ailnoth before it's too late."

It was a surefire way to the four heroes to procure the spear as the time to stop the Knight of Hell from causing this city to burn was slowly running out. With the trip to the Duval Family penthouse already looming, it was up to the four to pull it off as Ailnoth's wrath was beginning to unfold all over Chicago in an instant…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

I was searching all over the archives room for the spear that Ennis used to stop Ailnoth in the Elder Days as I kept looking for clues about it. The displays of the Word of God fragments, the Keys to Oz, and an ancient copy of _Voluptuous Asian Lovelies_ were still standing as I noticed a familiar object encased in crystal. It was the spear that was rumored to be gone as it was in good condition at last in which I was ready to get it out of there to tackle Ailnoth soon enough. I hit pay dirt into getting the spear out of the archives room as I was ready to use my raw power to shatter it in order to seal up Ailnoth for good this time. When I touched the crystal that encased the spear, it shattered as it fell to the ground while being surrounded by the many chunks and shards that were all over it. By the time I picked it up, I examined it as I saw the Enochian writing on the hilt along with a familiar writing that was etched on the blade of it. The writing on the blade was from the Draaza as it was a powerful incantation that was once used to seal Ailnoth in his prison once, for it was also a boon to keep him there in order to avert the fight between him and Cain in the long run.

"This is the missing link that was there the whole time," I said.

"Ginryu's gonna be pissed if he sees that spear out of its case," said Kevin.

"The spear is made with an obsidian hilt that was etched finely in Enochian, but the writing on the blade is etched by the Draaza."

"It's uncanny that an alien race whose planet was destroyed by demons has the gall to have its share of weaponmakers back in the day," said Matsuo. "Basically, it once landed in the hands of an old ancestor of the Ross Family, but it's been found here in the archives room this whole time."

"According to Ennis' journal, a spell in a circle of blood and an Enochian sigil was used to be the lock while the spear becomes a keyhole to open it up. At that time in the Elder Days, this spear was a weapon that became vital to those who wielded it while serving in the Order of Letters. This is our missing link, but we can't linger much longer."

"Sam, I know that you have the spear, it's not a weapon that can be taken lightly after it was used in the time of the Elder Days, but it's also something that can also be a primal force to be reckoned with in spades. Even though Ennis Ross once wielded it to prevent Ailnoth's wrath in the Elder Days, it can be used again on _both_ sides of the spectrum."

I had the spear in my hands as I was ready to end an upcoming prizefight between Cain and Ailnoth in the long run. Even though I obtained it, the spear itself began to resonate as the raw power within me corresponded with what it had in blade with an obsidian hilt. Still, I was focused on finding both Cain and Ailnoth as their fight would cause disaster in the galaxy if they weren't stopped in time, for I had a gut feeling that it would escalate if I didn't stop them soon enough…

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past..., again!**

Akemi was calling the Duvals as she was getting nothing on her cellphone after a quick cleanup in her apartment before heading out. The brief two hours of sleep did her no comfort as she was concerned about the safety of Ennis and the rest of the city in the wake of Ailnoth's terror. She had a feeling that the Knight of Hell was on the warpath as she feared the worst coming in the streets of Chicago with a bloody vengeance. By the time she was returning to the motel room where Sam and Castiel were staying at, she noticed a yellow post-it note on the trunk of the Oldsmobile as she picked it up. With the words, "look in the backseat," scrawled in black Sharpie, she delved into the beige Oldsmobile as she found a burgundy case with a wolf's head etched in gold on it. Picking it up, she opened it as she saw the spear that Ennis talked about earlier. When she closed up the box, she took it out of the car as she went into the hotel room as she saw Sam dozing off after a shower while dressed in pajamas. The long night was upon them as she noticed Castiel decked out in a blue robe and nightclothes after getting a bath earlier. She saw him to be exhausted after a bath as his borrowed grace was slowly petering out in intervals, for he wasn't afraid of his own death so far.

"This came to you," she said as she set the box down on the table. "Are you feeling alright, Castiel? You look as if you went through the spin cycle early."

"This borrowed grace of mine is taking its toll, but I'll live for another day," he answered.

"Someone got the spear out of the Duval Family penthouse, but the one who writes in Sharpie has gotta be Violet because she secretly writes post-it notes for David to look at when Julian's not looking."

"Is Ennis back at his apartment?"

"It's been hectic, but at least we got a bit of sleep and showers before the big dance. Still, the five monster families are on high alert along with the precinct where Ennis works at, but we can't know for sure when or where Ailnoth might strike at first."

It wasn't long until Sam was up and on his feet as he saw the box with the spear on the table. Even though he dozed off briefly, he was up and alert as he also had things to do after helping Ennis and Akemi put a stop to Ailnoth here in Chicago. In his sixth sense of dealing with monsters and demons, he was most likely to be dealing with the Knight of Hell who caused havoc as he was concerned about the presence of the worst in the group since Abaddon's demise a few weeks ago.

"Looks like we got a package," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"One of the Duvals came and slipped it in the back of that Oldsmobile you've been driving," said Akemi. "Inside of it is the same weapon that we're looking for, but we should wait for Ennis to arrive before we do anything."

"Have you reached the monster families here?"

"No, but I get nothing but weak reception signals."

"If Ennis gets here, then we'll have an advantage that can shift the tide in our favor. It's the least we can do for now."

At that moment, Ennis arrived as he was exhausted from running from his apartment to the motel where Sam and Castiel were staying at. After hiding out from Ailnoth even after getting a quick shower earlier, the young cop wasn't about to go down without a fight as he was itching to stop the Knight of Hell from destroying all of Chicago. With the current events still swirling all over, all four players in this conflict were ready to take the fight to the Knight of Hell that was causing terror in Chicago's streets, for it was a battle that can rule in their favor if maintained properly.

"It's getting antsy out there after I got cleaned up and dressed in clean threads," said Ennis as he later noticed the spear on the table. "I guess that my the weapon that my ancestor wielded is out of Julian's penthouse and here in this cheap motel room after all. Besides, I'm new at this Men of Letters job, so I'm gonna have to do my part in stopping a demon from burning Chicago to the ground."

"Your true purpose is a lot more than that," said Sam. "It's a start into having a much bigger role for you."

"Yeah, yeah; I've been on the run ever since your friend bailed me out of the precinct earlier, but the guy that I saw near Al and Mikey's is _no_ type of person at all."

"Ailnoth is coming," said Castiel as he was staring at the window. "We have to get to a secure location to activate the trap."

"There's an old building next to this motel that hasn't been used since the recession six years ago," said Akemi. "It's a surefire way to activate the trap before Ailnoth comes."

And so, the time came as everyone was on board into stopping Ailnoth before his plans came towards fruition in the form of fire and blood. As for the plan into setting the trap, Ennis pulled no punches as he grabbed the spear that was on the table out of its box. He was ready to defend his hometown as he was ready to deal with the Knight of Hell that was raining on his parade for far too long right now…

* * *

Tension filled the air in the Duval Family's penthouse as Julian was searching far and wide for the prize that disappeared from his room earlier. As the de facto leader of his family, he also had a sense of pride as he was a collector of rare items, including the spear that left his room. It wasn't long until he saw Violet returning as she was concerned about what went on so far. Anger flooded the hot-blooded werewolf as he was itching to unleash his form on his sister without hesitation, but he stayed his hand as he wasn't about to lose his temper in closed walls.

"Where's the spear?!" he yelled as Violet stood firm.

"I took it and snuck it into that crappy car those hunters were driving," she said.

"You're in league with the very same people who literally _kill_ our kind when they get out of hand into exposing their true form?! This is an act of betrayal to your family just like when you sided with David over the mate that was chosen for you!"

"That 'mate' that was once chosen for me died at the hands of those women who do nothing but breed and kill the men who bed them. As for the situation that we're dealing with, that man who nearly tried to kill Max Hill-Barton near Al and Mikey's is still out there and we've been hearing the news about what happened at the Boss Pit and the Kanefinger near the shore of Lake Michigan. That man who popped up here is out for blood, Julian, and he won't stop until he's satisfied with the blood of everyone in Chicago's streets, including our own. I _had_ to get that spear to those hunters because of what Akemi said about that guy who's been on a killing spree in the last six hours."

"Akemi? I know who _she_ is, but she had no right into butting into our business with my prized toy for a while."

"Julian," said a man over the intercom. "We've got company!"

"Damn it all to hell!"

Violet watched Julian leave his room as he went towards the main hall of the penthouse. By the time he got there, he saw some of his werewolf friends dead on the floor as he noticed Ailnoth standing on the art deco tiled floor with blood on his shoes. He wasn't afraid to charge against anyone who threatened his family as he was ready to change form. Just as he was about to do so, Ailnoth used his telekinesis to pin him to the wall as he was struggling to get free. He wasn't afraid of the Knight of Hell as he wanted to tear him apart the moment he was slowly managing to break free from the demon's hold. Even though he was wanting to rip Ailnoth apart, he saw him raise his right hand in a claw-like position as he stood firm, evil smirk and all.

"You have some nerve just to break into my house and kill some of my security here," he said.

"You have a weapon that I must destroy here in this penthouse, don't you…, Julian Duval?" said Ailnoth. "It's a spear that has Enochian writing on the obsidian hilt, but the writing on the blade is that of something that goes beyond human comprehension. I demand to know where it is before it falls into the hands of those hunters, especially Ennis Ross."

"It's not here 'cause it went to a buyer from Sotheby's yesterday."

"You're such a terrible liar, Julian. It's still here in this city and I'll find it so I can destroy it."

"You'll never take it, you sick bastard!" Julian felt his head throbbing as he was staring at Ailnoth's hand that was causing him pain. "Wait! My sister took it!"

"You mean Violet, the one who is destined to marry David Lassiter? So, she took the weapon before I had a chance to look for it after I ran into those cops at the precinct. The one who's running it had the gall to banish me before I went on a killing spree at that place after my fun at the Boss Pit and Kanefinger."

"Violet was right about you… You're ready to paint the town with blood, including ours in this family of werewolves..."

"As for the spear, Julian…, where did your sister take it?" Julian's head continued to throb a little bit more as blood trickled down his nose. "I got what I needed from you because the spear is at the Lucky Arms motel near the abandoned Huskersson building that went out of business during the recession." He releases Julian as he falls to the floor. "Now that I have the information that I'm looking for, I'm hoping to kill the de facto member of this pack of mongrels that Eve made."

Julian was about to reach a terrible as Ailnoth was ready to kill him with his unsheathed knife. Just as he was about to be did in, he saw a silver wire tangle the demon in a brief trap as he noticed Yashamaru emerging from the ceiling. The werewolf knew all about the _Shinigami_ in intervals as he was ready to kill Ailnoth until he disappeared into a plume of grey smoke. Even though he was aware of Yashamaru's presence, he was never a fan of him as he sniffed the stench of hunters all over him, for he had business here just like everyone else in this time of crisis.

"Ailnoth is strong, but he can't be out and about forever," said Yashamaru as he was getting out his medical bag while opening it up. "You're caught in the crossfire of the one who betrayed Cain and he despises all forms of life, including your own."

"I got a full mindwarp from that bastard," said Julian as he noticed Yashamaru get out a tissue while wiping his bloody nose. "He's sick and he'll put everyone at risk. Besides, isn't it _your_ job to help those hunters you hang around with?"

"I live by a code that says, 'First do no harm,' Julian Duval. As for the situation that is about to escalate, you and your sister aren't safe here and neither are the rest of the people who live here in the Windy City."

"Wait! Let me go after Ailnoth! I wanna tear his heart out after what he did to me!"

"Save your strength; the police and paramedics are on their way to tend to you. As for going after Ailnoth, he's going towards the Huskersson building to destroy the very spear that was once used by Jeremiah Ross during the Fire of 1871. It's the only tool that can bind him and return back to his black hole of a prison so far."

At that moment, Yashamaru left the penthouse as he was ready to pursue Ailnoth before it was too late. With the situation reaching critical level, the demon's capture was the tip of everyone's worries as he also had to be dealt with before further damage became dangerous…

* * *

Sam, Castiel, Ennis, and Akemi arrived at the old Huskersson building as it was a derelict that was the height of a hotel. The place itself was clean, but it had dust and spiders everywhere as everyone went towards an elevator and went towards the top of the roof. By the time they reached the top, they were going towards a room as they had the spear and an Enochian incantation at their disposal while standing in the center of a room that had a bar in it. It was a surefire way of enacting the incantation as Sam grabbed some spraypaint and created a circle with Enochian writing all over it. At that moment, the trapping was all set as Ennis was holding the spear in his hands. He was banking on trapping Ailnoth as he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, for he was not only a cop and a hunter, but he was also a Man of Letters as well. It was the most that he could do as he was ready to put his life on the line for his beloved city.

"So, we're all set, but all I want is to get that poser out of this city," he said.

"And Ailnoth will be back in his chasm," said Castiel.

"Guys, we got our fish coming," said Akemi as she saw Ailnoth going towards the elevator on a surveillance screen. "He's coming for the spear, but let's hope that our trap works."

"We should get ready," said Sam as he was ready to read the incantation on the floor. "It's a godsend that we're spraypainting the marble floor instead of a carpet, but we should also be careful."

"If Ailnoth gets up here, then we'll stop him. I'm no stranger into dealing with monsters and demons in which I even saw things that were going amok during the Apocalypse the moment I was called to defend this planet."

All four were at the ready as they were waiting for Ailnoth to get here at the top floor. As for what would soon be prevented, they were hoping that the Knight of Hell didn't have any tricks up his sleeve as they were vigilant into putting him in his place once and for all. It was the most that they can do as time was running out fast…

* * *

Ailnoth was inside of the Huskersson building as he was looking everywhere for the spear. After dealing with the Duvals and Yashamaru, he was lucky that he fled in a plume of grey smoke as he was looking for the spear to destroy. He was hell-bent on eliminating it as it was nothing but a threat to him that stood in his way. When he went towards the elevator, he stepped in it as he was hearing the faint slow playing of blissful easy listening music that he despised so much. He wasn't into elevator music that much as he was waiting patiently to get to the top floor. By the time he reached the top, he was in the hall as he was searching for Sam and the others.

In one slow stride, he was walking as the windows of the building began to shatter and crack at his presence. He was on the warpath as he would stop at nothing to silence Ennis and the others before they even stop him from doing harm all over Chicago. He despised everything and everyone as he showed no remorse for his actions in the long run. He was in charge, but when he hit pay dirt, he was ready to strike as he opened the door to the empty room with the bar and surveillance detail. At that moment, Sam began to recite the incantation in Enochian as the circle on the floor began to resonate with an ominous glow. Ailnoth wasn't ready to take a dirt nap just yet as he used his telekinesis to lift Sam and Akemi up and throw them against the wall. With only Castiel and Ennis remaining, they were facing the Knight of Hell in front of them as he wasn't going anywhere just yet, for he was here to stay after all.

"You pitiful scum…," said Ailnoth as he saw Sam and Akemi get up on their feet. "Do you think that a simple circle and spear can keep me from causing destruction of all life on Earth?"

"You can't do this, Ailnoth," said Castiel as he was beginning to show exhaustion. "This city is home to both humans and monsters in which you have the gall to kill everyon in it."

"Lucifer was the same way when your Daddy sided with those scum here instead of his own trusted children in which he decided to take matters in his own hands. He even enticed Cain to kill his brother in which he was the first Knight of Hell to spring from his own craft."

"You're here in Chicago to kill everyone here including the monsters that crawl here?" said Ennis as he had the spear in his hands. "You're not just a Knight of Hell, but a destroyer of life just to satisfy your own perverted desires."

"You can't defeat me, Ennis Ross, and you never will, for I have the upper hand into cleansing this city from those who crawl all over it."

At that moment, Castiel leaped onto Ailnoth as he held him down with the slowly weakening strength he had from his borrowed grace. With Ennis getting the upper hand, he was ready to use the spear as he saw the Knight of Hell break free from Castiel's grip. The weakened angel got the young cop out of the way as Ailnoth was using his telekinesis to get some arrows from a gaming set off the wall to attack them. With Ennis using the spear to slice the first three arrows, he notices the last one going towards Castiel as Ailnoth was ready to kill the angel in plain sight. With a smile on his face, the Knight of Hell was ready to gravely wound the weakened angel until he was pushed out of the way by Sam in which the arrow pierced his right shoulder. With Akemi coming to his aid, she pulled the arrow out of his shoulder as he was staggering and bleeding from his wound. Even though he was injured after saving Castiel earlier, he used his good arm to get to his feet as he was stopped at the last minute.

"Ennis…," he said as he in a raspy voice. "Finish the incantation!"

"Oh, it's on!" he said as he used the spear to slash a charging Ailnoth in the chest.

"Ennis!" cried Akemi.

The young cop saw Ailnoth bleeding from his wound as it was seen from his torn shirt. The demon who was known for his calm demeanor now showed anger towards Ennis as he was using his telekinesis to shatter the windows and use the shards at his bidding. The battle between him and the demon became intense as he dodged his attacks in the form of glass shards. At that moment, he was pinned to the wall as Ailnoth was ready to kill him on the spot, for he wasn't about to let him free just yet.

"You've cut me, didn't you?!" he screamed as he had the glass shards at his control.

"I won't let you destroy Chicago, asshat," said Ennis as he was struggling to get free with the spear in his hands. "You tried to kill Max Hill-Barton at his favorite bar and you broke into the precinct just to look for me. It's a sad shame that you can't get your way all 'cause you're not just another run-of-the-mill punk-ass demon, but a Knight of Hell."

"You and that man who saved that piss-poor angel are a threat and I'm gonna be the one who will weed it out!"

Just as Ennis was about to meet his end, he saw the glass shards that Ailnoth controlled turn on him as he was pierced by them. When he was released by his captor's grip, he saw Sam standing behind him as he used his own telekinesis to put Ailnoth in his place. The sight of the demon being pinned gave the young cop an advantage as he used the spear to impale him and throw him into the middle of the circle that glowed. It wasn't long until Ailnoth witnessed a Devil's Trap on the ceiling as he was desperate to get free until he noticed Ennis standing in front of him with the spear in his hands.

"You won't get far, you little insect!" he yelled. "You may have gotten help from your friends, but the real battle after the Mark of Cain's removal will be a much bigger matter than anticipated!"

"Wrong, dumb-ass!" cried Ennis. "I'm not just a cop, but I'm also a big shot because I'm just a simple Man of Letters!"

" _Ehrgrezorag na kithreel!_ " cried Sam in an unknown language as the spear glowed.

"Aw, hell yeah!"

The writing on the spear gave it the extra power it needed as Ennis pierced it into the floor where the circle was. At that moment the spear opened a black hole as it swallowed Ailnoth up and later closed it up. With the danger averted, the young cop triumphed as he saw Akemi come to his aid, for she was grateful that he was safe after all. Even Sam and Castiel were grateful that Ailnoth was trapped in his prison once again as there were other matters afterwards, for the battle of other things in the future was just the tip of the iceberg into what was yet to come soon enough…

* * *

Sam woke up in a room that was part of a slug roe home as he was newly cleaned and dressed, but he had his right shoulder in bandages while in a sling. After dealing with the sealing of Ailnoth, he couldn't get the strange incantation of the spear's writing out of his head as he had his reasons to do so in order to save those around him. By the time he saw the door open up, he saw Yashamaru enter as he was concerned about what was going on so far. Even though the wrath of Ailnoth was averted, Sam's biggest challenge was yet to come as he had to grapple with resuming the search for Dean and Crowley after this. Even though he survived an arrow after saving Castiel earlier, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he felt the pain in his shoulder throbbing from such intensity after the battle. He was also ready to get going, but he wasn't about to get out of scrutiny from Yashamaru's gaze yet as he sustained an injury after dealing with Ailnoth not too long ago.

"It's been keen so far, but after this, I'm going back to resume my search for Dean," he said.

"Do not overstrain yourself, Sam," said Yashamaru. "You may have saved Castiel and Ennis from a much dangerous fate, but if Akemi hadn't used a Devil's trap above the incantation circle, Ailnoth would've escaped it on the spot."

"Ennis is the hero of the hour, but-"

"Ennis Ross is back on duty right now, but Akemi is here with news about Dean and Crowley."

"Sam!" she cried as she sprinted into the room. "There's good news!"

Akemi fished out her tablet as she showed Sam a surveillance camera from a rural bar from far away. When he noticed Dean and Crowley sitting at a counter decked out in cowboy hats while enjoying some ice cold beers, he was in luck as he was back on track, but he had to recover first before doing anything. The sight of him hanging around the King of Hell made Sam be more persistent in his search as he wasn't giving up just yet, for the road ahead was going to be a tough one.

"Looks like that we hit pay dirt," he said.

"I can't believe that Dean's hanging around Crowley of all people," said Akemi. "The guy's a pain in the ass, but he's also got Abaddon's supporters tailing him after her demise."

"Then I'll get Cass and leave Chicago after this..."

"No, you're not," said Yashamaru sternly. "Your injury to your right shoulder had to have surgery after the projectile you saved Castiel from tore into some tissue that I had to fix, so I suggest that you let me do the driving back home to the bunker."

"I was afraid that you would say that..."

"I'm using one of Totsuka's old skeleton cars that were hidden in an underground garage, but it will take us home. As for Castiel, he's under protection and care of Hannah before they left this morning for other parts unknown."

"I guess that this is goodbye…," said Akemi as she saw Sam get up and put on a robe that covered his white kimono. "Sam…, I hope that you find Dean and get rid of that Mark on his arm because he's a danger to everyone right now. If anything, I hope that you help him after you find him."

"Akemi," he said. "I'll find and save Dean, but we have work to do on both sides in which one of us has to keep the peace here. It's a harsh challenge, but I won't fail this time."

Akemi was seeing Sam's plans be clear as she saw him leaving with Yashamaru out of the room. As for what would happen next, it was a mystery in itself as the real trouble would begin afterwards…

* * *

Ennis was at the Duval Family's penthouse as he was returning the spear to where it was once housed at. With new security detail all over the place, he had to do his best to remain calm as he went towards Julian's office to return the box that had the spear in, for it was part of the latter's collection after all. When he noticed him arriving, he remained calm as he was about to take his leave and return to the precinct after this, for he had work to do as a cop on the force.

"So, you're returning my prize after all, aren't you, Ennis?" said Julian as he saw him place it on his desk. "It's ironic that Ailnoth is gone, but we still have our personal problems on the sly."

"After a long night, I'm wanting a day off after this," he said.

"Ennis…, the spear that I now covet again has a strange writing on the blade that isn't human, but from a bizarre race that pops up in plain sight every now and then."

"What? You're talking about _The X-Files_ now?"

"The race who crafted the writing on the spear's blade are called the Draaza and they've been all over the place since God came around, so I suggest that you tread quietly."

"I'll remember that, but I have to get back to work like the rest of here in the Windy City."

Ennis left Julian's office as he was ready to go towards the precinct with his head held high in the long run. After the bizarre night, he was wanting to have a day off, but there was more work to be done in plain sight. Even though he had to deal with the five monster families here in Chicago's city streets, he had his work cut out for him as he was ready to go back to work into keeping the peace. Just as he was about to go back towards the precinct, he saw Akemi approaching as she was ready to resume her own work. Both of them were peacekeepers in a city full of monsters as they had to do their best into keeping everything in check, for this place was a home to the five monster families after all.

"So, did you give Julian back his prize?" asked Akemi.

"He's got it back, but he told me that the writing that was etched on the blade didn't come from Earth," said Ennis. "I knew all about the Enochian stuff on the hilt, but the other stuff is all Greek to me."

"Aren't we fighting monsters instead of bizarre aliens here?"

"Well, the alpha dog in the Duval Family told me about an alien race that's been known as the Draaza, but those guys existed alongside God of all people. It's bizarre, but if those aliens had something to do with dealing with demons here, then we're gonna have to beef up our efforts into keeping Chicago safe."

"Well, it works for me..."

"By the way, how's Sam doing?"

"He had surgery on his shoulder, but after he recovers, he's gonna have to go and look for Dean and Crowley anyway."

"I thought that Dean got killed by Metatron..."

"Dean bears an unholy brand on his arm called the Mark of Cain. It was also the only thing that powered up the First Blade that killed Abaddon, but after all that is happened, Dean is alive once again, but the Mark is fueling him in which it needs to be sated with death. In the end, I hope that Sam finds Dean and if he finds out that his brother is a demon, then let's hope that the demon-curing formula that was once used in the trials does the trick because there are far more worse things out there besides the usual monsters here in this city."

"Go figure… Anyway, we should check out the scene if we ever get a day off..."

"Ennis, we're suppose to be working, not fool around, alright?"

After that, both Ennis and Akemi were walking forth to their different destinations as their efforts into keeping the peace here in Chicago was a tough one. As for the upcoming turn of events, they would soon be told as it was also something that was followed in the annals of the future in the long run…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present… again!**

I was busy cleaning up the mess of crystal shards and chunks as I had a broom and dustpan in my hands. Even though the archives room had a no-touch policy on its rare artifacts, the spear that was shattered from its prison was out as it was ready to use on the upcoming prizefight in the making. Even Kevin and Matsuo were stunned to see it in good condition after all those centuries as it was a boon to stop Cain and Ailnoth from carrying out their fight. By the time I finished up, I threw away the crystal shards and chunks into the trashcan as I was ready to take the spear home until I saw Castiel appear out of nowhere just to see it out into the open once again.

"So, the spear has awakened," he said.

"It's the only thing that can stop Ailnoth before he fights it out against Cain," I said.

"It's been centuries since the last trapping, but two hundred years after that incident, he was freed once again during the siege of _El Castillo Blanco_ in the Middle Ground back then. After that, he went into hiding for the rest of his days in which he had a plan to resurrect the Knights of Hell that were dead at Cain's hands."

"We all know about Abaddon and how she killed Irylla's family," said Kevin.

"Speaking of Abaddon…, she gave birth to a daughter, but she resembles the bastard son of Clovis MacVicker of all people," said Matsuo. "Even though both he and the demoness have their hands full, the latest problem came when a few tourists spotted a certain inbred woman and her child among the walls of Uchiha Peak, which is located on the lands of the Kuronaga Clan. Sylvana may have been their prisoner, but she fears the cruelty of Hideyono, who recently became the master of his grounds against the wishes of everyone in his family. As for what he covets with the First Blade in his hands, he has no other choice but to keep that curse sated before it is too late."

"We all know about the Mark of Cain, but the one who once bore it is on the loose," I said gravely as I set the spear down next to the display with the Keys of Oz on it. "Still, if both Cain and Ailnoth duke it out and if one of them wins, then we all lose and the galaxy will be in peril. Sooner or later, we'll stop them, for we have to do so in order to protect our homeworlds and beyond and that's a fact."

I made my point clear as I was most likely to be put in a far worse disposition than normal. As for the debacle involving Cain and Ailnoth, it wasn't over as the upcoming battle was on the horizon if any of us didn't stop it in time…

 **To be continued...**


	17. Baby Takes a Drive

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 17: Baby Takes a Drive**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Four years ago on Gehenna…**

I was busy cleaning up the chicken house as I made sure that the fowl inside were secure from the upcoming winter weather that was dominant all over the planet. Even though I was almost done, I was ready to call it a day until I noticed Dean approaching with a grin on his face. He was enrolling into the Hunter Corps as I promised as I had high hopes for him at that time, but I didn't want any of the glory for myself for the rest of my days. By the time I finished up in the chicken house, I had to stay out of sight from Sylvanus as I didn't want him to punish me for just being there in the fort. In the long run, I was busy hiding from sight as I saw Dean searching for me from top to bottom. Even though the coast was clear, I sprinted towards the main house of the fort as I made it to my room without delay.

It wasn't long until I went to the bathroom as I took off my clothes and got into the tub the moment I turned on the hot water. I was safe for the time being as I felt the hot water filling up to the brim until I turned it off. I was warming up as I was also cleaning myself off with the soap and hair care that was near the tub. I was very soapy as I later rinsed off and continued to relax in the tub that was my sanctuary. Just as I was about to enjoy the bath a little further, I heard the door open up as I noticed Dean walking in here for no reason. He was ready to pounce, but I didn't want to deal with his everyday troubles as I just wanted to get out and go straight to bed after this.

"You just _had_ to find me, didn't you?" I said.

"You've been working your ass off, Sam. It's about time that you took a break from the work around here and play a game of ping-pong," said Dean. "You can't occupy yourself in books and quilts forever, you know 'cause it's not healthy for you."

"Servants aren't allowed to converse with the soldiers from the barracks, Dean, you know that."

"So? The head asshat in charge went on a hunting mission to Gethos and won't be back in a couple of days. As for your days of boredom, they're ending for one day 'cause I won't leave until you agree with me, you got that?"

"You still can't take no for an answer, can you?"

"Hey, it's better than shivering in your bed without a warm fire in your room."

At that moment, the bell calling the soldier trainees rang as Dean had no other choice but to go and report for duty. As for me, however, I was alone in the bathroom as I saw my older brother leave while closing the door behinnd him. Still, we were there in the freezing cold as our activities and structure were dictated by what was put in front of us, but all of that began to change for us in the future…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

It was a very hot day as I was at home cleaning up the castle after the last of the townsfolk returned to their homes and businesses. It was a daunting task for me to be hard at work even after the first birthdays of Dahlia and Mizuki as I was busy on a June morning. Even though I was hard at work with my mind working overtime, I wasn't about to stop right now as I was dealing with two problems instead of one due to the presence of the Executive Division making trouble for me. Still, I had to deal with it as I was also focused on looking into the problem between Cain and Ailnoth so far, but I would soon be interrupted without warning on such a summer endeavor in mind. With the weather getting ready to dip into the nineties, I was sweating as I was in the backyard hanging up some clean clothes from the washer onto the clothesline. By the time I was finished, I was ready to go into the kitchen to get something to drink until I noticed Dean tugging me by my long hair as he had a playful look on his face. He was up to something as I was most likely to back out of it the moment I had to return to work soon.

He had that same "Devil-may-care" attitude as he was itching to get me out of my shell against my wishes. Still, I wasn't about to fall to his whim as I had so much to do due to what was going on so far on the sly. When I made Dean let go of my hair, I fled the kitchen as I was going towards the backyard in which I was staring at the berry vines that were beginning to ripen with what was stuck on there. I was safe for the time being as I didn't want to be bothered, but I was wrong. Without warning, I felt my long hair being towed as I turned around and saw Dean pulling me into the main house of the castle. When we made it into the kitchen, I was staring at him as he was ready to make his move, but I was adamant into not going on his hair-brained trip due to my days of working all the time. He was wanting me to take a break as he saw the signs of stress all over me, but I was refusing to be fodder to his constant trouble in mind.

"You can't just grab me by the hair just for kicks, you know," I said as I made Dean let go of my long hair. "There's no time to be playing right now after I had an opportunity to stop the upcoming prizefight between Cain and Ailnoth."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy; you've been working your ass off and you deserve a break," he said. "Besides, it's unhealthy for you to be working all day and not letting off some steam."

"It's been eight days since I found that spear in the archives room, but I had to bring it back to Ginryu due to its status as a rarity that was crafted by the Draaza and plenty of angels. As for the long eight days of working, I had to clean up all over the castle after the remaining townsfolk left for their homes in Kanto Village. It's also a godsend that Herschel came and ordered some of them to help out before they left, but the messes inside were more like a college party without the alcohol involved, but with food and trash everywhere. Work is work and there's no way in hell that you're convincing me to get out of my rut after all that's been happening so far."

"Speaking of work, when's the last time you had a day off?"

"I hadn't had any since I came back to work, but there's no stopping me from trying to find Cain and Ailnoth and flush them out."

"Sorry, but that can wait 'cause I got a much better thing for you."

I saw Dean flash a familiar set of car keys as they were from the Impala of all cars. Still, I refused the offer as I left the kitchen and up towards the elevator and closing the doors behind me. I didn't want to go anywhere as I had so much to do on this long stretch of being busy. When I got out of the elevator to my floor, I went towards the bathroom as I stripped off my sweat-soaked clothes and stuffed them into the hamper. By the time I stepped into the shower, I turned on the water as I began to shiver from it due to the hot being ran out by the excess washing of clothes. I didn't mind it as the cold shower did me good in such heat in which I even cleaned myself in the chilling water coming from it. By the time I was rinsing off, I heard the door open as footsteps crept in for no apparent reason. When I heard the toilet flushing, I felt a rush of hot water burning me after I was rinsed clean. Turning off the water, I was ready to get out of the shower as I heard the footsteps creeping out of the bathroom and closing the door.

When I dried myself off with a towel and threw it into the hamper, I left the bathroom and quickly went into my room as I got dressed in clean clothes and later left afterwards. When I was ready to go towards the elevator, I had a gut feeling that the prankster behind the flush in the bathroom wasn't done with such bad sense as I had to guard myself from such bad behavior. By the time I went towards the elevator, I saw Dean walking into it as he was standing next to me the moment it was on the way down. I heard him snickering as he was basking in the glee of making my day rough so far, but I didn't have time to deal with his tricks right now.

"Oh, I just had to flush you out sooner or later, Sammy," I heard him say as he was smiling.

"You're pushing it, aren't you?" I said as I was getting testy towards him.

"Hey, someone has to get you out of your shell before you end up becoming a rotting vegetable of constant misery and too much work."

"The playtime can wait. Like the rest of us, I can't shirk my duties after what went on for a while now after the rest of the townsfolk from Kanto Village left."

"And I'm telling you that you're going for a drive just to get your ass out of the castle for the day."

"And my answer to you is _no_."

"You can't miss out on this nice day forever, Sam. It's not good for you and if you don't yield, I'm gonna go and get Reuben to pin your ass in the infirmary wing."

"Let him try… Besides, we all have to pull our weight just to get by."

When the elevator touched down to the main floor, I stepped out of it as I was going towards the kitchen in which I left through the backyard where I was desperate enough to hide from Dean's tricks on the sly. I didn't want to deal with him as I had so much to do. The heat was getting intense as I stripped my kimono and overrobe down to the waist and tied the sleeves. I didn't want to sweat too much as I was most likely to be rushing towards the secret place I had and closing the gate behind me in order to avoid Dean at all costs. With a few minutes going by, I was safe as I was staring at the bees buzzing all over the withered tree collecting honey. By the time I walked towards the peach tree, I saw the fruit buds growing as I was waiting for the moment to harvest them in the later months. Just as I was about to come out of hiding, I heard the gate jiggling as I had it locked up so that no one could get in it, but I was wrong.

When I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, I walked towards the gate as I peeked through the keyhole. When I saw Dean standing in front of the gate, he had a lockpick in his hand as he began to unlock the gate quickly. By the time he got it open, he pulled no punches as he seized me by the long hair and hauled me out of the secret place. He was desperate as he vowed not to let me out of his sights anytime soon. He wasn't letting up as he would stop at nothing to find me everywhere I went and pulled pranks on me the moment I wasn't looking, but in the end, enough was enough already.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you?" I said as I was getting angry.

"Hey, Reiko and the other women are busy like the rest of us, but when I heard the lady of the house telling me that you keep doing most of the chores around the castle, she put her foot down and demanded you to get out of the house for the day," said Dean. "It's the truth in a nutshell, but you can't back out on it, Sammy.

"It can wait, but I won't be slowing down because of a brisk walk or a quick drive when the whole castle is a mess. There's even the mess in some of the rooms on the floors in which the older children have been having to do the chores like the rest of us. It's a harsh reality, but we can't back down on it after the turn of events that came along nearly three months ago. Everything has to be cleaned up after the remainder of the townsfolk departed for their homes, but we always have to do our part into maintaining an orderly house."

"And they say that a man's home is his castle..."

"So…, the man has to clean it, doesn't he?"

"The man of the house also needs to get a break and the best way of enjoying a brisk time of brotherly love is in the car."

"If you're getting me to go for a ride in the Impala, then I will decline."

"C'mon, Sam; think of it. Our past selves spent their days zooming around in the Impala just to kick ass and take names, but all we did over the years was have weeds growing on us while staying at the fort on Gehenna. This is our time to do it and I won't take no for an answer, either."

"Why can't you take Magda along instead of me?!" I was getting more angrier as I was on the cusp of punching Dean in the face. "You know that I have work to do here after eight days of doing it since the townsfolk went back home!"

I was about to lose it as I pulled my hair free from Dean's grip and went towards the porch to go towards the kitchen door. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed that it was locked as I was desperate enough to run towards the front door of the main house. When I did so, I found it to be locked as I was blocked from entering inside. It wasn't long until I saw Dean laughing at my dull predicament as I was locked out of the castle. The nerve of him to pull a prank like that was making me get more angrier at him for pulling it until I heard the front door unlock the moment I saw Reiko emerge with an empty basket in her hands. It was my time to go straight into the main house until I saw the door close, only to have my foot block it before it was locked again. By the time I was about to get in, I noticed Magda standing in my way as she was determined like the rest of everyone here to keep me out for the day, for it was about to get much worse on the sly.

"Let me through," I said. "It's my home, you know!"

"Not until you get some air first," said Magda.

"And what about what's been going on with the sightings of Cain and Ailnoth? What about the mess around the castle after the townsfolk left for their homes and businesses here in Kanto Village? They can't be left unchecked, you know."

"And what about _you_ , Sam? Ever since you went for answers back at the Order's main headquarters eight days ago, you've been running yourself ragged and it's not healthy for you to do so."

"And Dean's been following me just to cause trouble. Earlier, he crept into the bathroom and flushed the toilet while I was taking a shower. After that, he followed me like a dog in which he keeps wanting me to go for a ride in the Impala. All the same, it's still no."

"And you say that's a bad thing?"

"Why can't you go with Dean instead of me?"

"Hey, that's your brother and there's nothing wrong with going out on a drive with him. Besides, it will be a good thing and it'll all be great for you."

"Nothing good will ever come of it because I have work to do."

"When was the last time that you _ever_ spent some quality time with your brother? Perhaps since getting hauled off to Gehenna? Even though the two of you keep sticking your necks out for all of us and one another, it's about time that you spend some quality time with a manly tinge instead of being cooped up in the castle all the live long. I bet that the Impala's busy collecting dust right now. If your past self's and Dean's saw this right now, they would be turning in their graves if they see you shunning a simple car ride in the Impala instead of basking in the sun all the live long."

I turned around to see Dean sitting on the sidewalk in front of the main house as he was feeling cheated out of the one and only chance to get me out of my rut. Even though he was pushing it, I was trying hard to avoid a simple car ride out of Kanto Village as I walked towards the stream where I sat there staring at the water that was flowing in the pond while putting my kimono and overrobe back over me so I wouldn't get sunburnt. Still, I was not too happy with how the day is becoming as I just wanted to hide away somewhere without any interference. Just as I was about to hightail it, I felt my long hair being tugged as I turned around and saw Dean hauling me to the Impala where it was parked next to the shed. I was not too happy with him as I saw him open up the passenger's side of the car and hauled me in for no reason. With the door to the passenger's side closed, I began to sulk as I saw Dean get in on the driver's side and fished out the keys. He was ready to take me for a drive as he started up the car and drove out of the castle grounds, for this was a day that would soon go into the record books soon enough…

* * *

The drive along the dirt roads was a quiet one as I had nothing to say in this long car ride. With Dean at the wheel, he was concerned as I was giving the silent treatment towards him while the radio blared out classic rock along the way. Even though I saw him rocking out to the testosterone-fueled song, "Girls, Girls, Girls," by Motley Crue, I kept my mouth shut as I was watching the sight of pull-carts and carriages rolling along without any incidents. Even though I had so much on my mind, I also had to get back to work as I was most likely to be returning afterwards, but it wasn't happening. With the windows rolled down, I felt the breeze fill the air as I was still quiet without saying a word, but I had a feeling that my silence would be interrupted in plain sight.

"C'mon, Sammy; you gotta utter a little conversation on this trip or else it'll be an epic fail the moment we get home," I heard him say. "I've been wanting to drag you out of your rut, but all I'm getting from you is the silent treatment. Just say something, will you?"

"There's an old saying from the Elder Days: 'Driver picks the tunes while shotgun shuts his cakehole,'" I said with a sigh as I broke my silence. "You knew that I didn't want to be a part of this, but you wanted me to go anyway."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're feelings are hurt, Samantha, but you can't just be working your ass off too much and it happened after you got out the spear that was once used by Ennis Ross in the Elder Days."

"Cain is out there. Ailnoth is out there. If they faced each other in some derelict cemetery, their fight would be catastrophic if we don't stop them. There's also the retaliation from General Wetzel from the Executive Division to worry about and he won't stop until he claims me as a weapon for Project Apollo, either. As for this car ride, it's not helping because I have so much work on my plate right now and I won't stop until-"

"Hey, we might be stopping at a ramen shop soon and you keep saying that nothing good will ever come of our trip on the road together."

At that moment, we stopped at a roadhouse near the dirt road as we parked next to a set of pull-carts and wagons. Getting out and stretching my legs, I was walking into the roadhouse as I saw several freelanced hunters sitting at tables enjoying their food with al the trimmings due to what was outside of it. Peeking out the window, I noticed a huge grass field filled with beef cows as they ranged from Hereford to Angus that ranged with the many of red, white, and black in a cornucopia of farming goodness. It was a homely place, but I wanted to be here briefly until I saw Dean walk in and see a familiar tacked on the wall. It was the familiar "Steakfest!" banner that was shown at the fair almost two years ago as it was held today so far.

"Hey, Sam," he said to me. "You remember the 'Steakfest!' booth at the fair in the castle nearly two years ago? It's ba-a-ack!"

"Go figure," I said. "We're here briefly, alright?"

Without warning, I felt my stomach growl as I was starting to get hungry after the harshness I have endured earlier. Even Dean was staring at the many steaks that were being put on the grill as he saw the mother of all of them being put on display, which was the ninety-six ouncer that could be eaten in an hour or less. It was a cavalcade of meaty goodness, but I wanted to leave before anything else bad happens. Still, Dean was wanting to get his hands on one of those steaks as he seized me by the scruff of my kimono and went towards a table to order up one of those things that were cooking on the grill.

"Oh, look at them, Sammy," he said. "I can't wait to bag one of those."

"Knock yourself out, but don't involve _me_ ," I said.

"What, you're bailing out on such goodness in front of you?"

"I'm not hungry, but I know that-" My stomach growls loudly as I was getting more embarrassed at my predicament. "This is not what I meant..."

"Oh, yeah? That's not what your stomach says."

At that moment, we saw a huge steak come our way as it was put at our table as we noticed a white card that had the words, "The Big One! One hundred and twenty ounces of pure enjoyment!," written in black bold letters. I was staring at the well-seasoned, medium rare giant on a huge plate that was sizzling in front of us. To Dean, it was pure bliss for him as he was ready to chow down on the large meaty Bacchinalia that was there down to its sizzling greatness. As for me, however, no matter how I tried to resist temptation, my hunger got the better of me as I grabbed a knife and fork and started to eat part of the steak the moment that the clock started.

"Slow down, Sam," said Dean. "You'll choke if you don't take it easy."

I continued to eat it as my older brother started to chow down on the same steak the moment he grabbed his own knife and fork to gobble some of it on display. Even though we noticed some of the customers slowing down, we were feasting on the steak in front of us as we were down to the wire with the last bits. By the time we finally finished up, we saw the clock going as we noticed a gold ball being raised up as it later opened up and showered us with confetti. We were the winners of the Steakfest competition as we completed the hugest steak that was in front of us. By the time we noticed a waitress come to our table to get our plate, she saw us with our stomachs full as we were the toughest ones that stood in front of what was there.

"You boys certainly know how to take on the big one and live to tell the tale," she said. "Normally, I see customers come to eat a the huge hundred and twenty ouncer and end up taking the rest with them in a doggie bag, but you two sure take the cake."

"Oh, that was good steak…," said Dean as he couldn't eat another bite as he later looked at me with a sly look on his face. "And you thought that nothing good will ever come out of it, Sammy, but we conquered the big one and lived."

"Speaking of conquering the big one, you boys get a trophy and five thousand gaurhee for your efforts into taking on the bad boy."

I was elated to see that trophy shaped like a t-bone steak coming in as we noticed the prize money in an envelope in front of us. By the time we paid for our meal and left a tip, we left the roadhouse as we got back into the Impala the moment we were going on the dirt road again. At that moment, we were ready to go back towards Kanto Village until we saw smoke coming from the Impala's hood. By the time we stopped at a road leading to a bathhouse, Dean got out of the car as he opened up the hood and saw the source of the smoke in which it was the generator core that blew a fuse. When I got out of the car, I saw the generator core in the car have a crack in it as I wafted the smoke away. The day was getting worse as I wanted to go straight home right away, but I had to deal with Dean's dilemma on the sly.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he said. "I just tuned the damn thing up, didn't I?"

"The generator core that Ippei put into it is nearly shot, but I can fix it with what I have," I said.

"Didn't Ippei give you an instruction manual to fix the car with?"

"You left the manual at home, but I know how to stabilize the generator core without blowing the car up."

I went towards the trunk as I got out some smocks to cover my clothes as I put them on while I used a cap to cover my long hair. The sight of the generator core was dire as I was ready to fix it without no worries. At that moment, I used my raw power to fix the generator core as it was slowly being repaired one slow step at a time. By the time I was finished into fixing the generator core, it was restored, but the raw power I had changed me into my super-charged form without warning. Even Dean was stoked to see me in my form as it was a stronger one indeed, but he had another hair-brained idea forming. When he stared at me closing the hood, he was ready to pounce as he was most likely to be forcing me to be at the breaking point of my humiliation.

"Well, Sammy, aren't you gonna tow that thing?" he said as he got in on the driver's side of the car.

"I fixed the car, didn't I?" I said as I was getting more testy than normal.

"The Impala needs to be cooled down, so we should get it towards the bathhouse in front of us."

"I'm _not_ gonna be towing the Impala around because there's no pull-cart that's dumb enough to get it out of this rut."

"What about your hair? If it can be used to pull me out of a pit, then it can be used to tow Baby around to the bathhouse."

Without any further argument, I used the bottom of my long silvery hair as I tied it towards the fender of the Impala. Even though I was pulling with all my might, I felt my raw power helping me along the way as I towed the Impala towards the bathhouse. With Dean enjoying the pull, I was feeling the burn of such strength coarsing within me as I was giving my all in this unusual turn of events. By the time I pulled the car to the bathhouse, I uncoupled from the fender as I became exhausted from towing the Impala the moment I saw Dean get out of it. I was getting more angry as I was about good and ready to slug my older brother in the jaw until I felt my knees buckling to the pressure of my folly.

"Let's call it a day, Sam," I heard him say.

"You should've driven the damn thing instead of having me pull it," I said.

"And risk getting another smoky endeavor under the hood? Not right now."

 _KABOOM!_

The sound of thunder filled the air as we saw dozens of raindrops falling onto the ground. The rain came in droves as we were getting drenched from it. The day that I had was going from bad to worse as I was hoping to find a dry place to stay at from the storm. With Dean following me, we entered into the public bathhouse as we were safe from the rain. Even though we were there, we were soaked as we saw the rain coming down from outside. It was hell out there as we saw the huge cloudburst soaking the ground with the rain turning the dirt road into mud. By the time I went back outside again, I saw the Impala beginning to slide away as I went towards the backside and pushed it towards a garage in order to keep it from rolling away. With the rain coming down even worse, I was wet as I later slipped into the mud after preventing the Impala from sliding down the muddy dirt road. I was dirty as I got back up onto my feet with mud all over my clothes. When I walked towards the entrance of the bathhouse, I saw Dean stare at me with a stunned look on his face as he didn't know what to think after my folly outside.

"Sam, there's no need for you to get down and dirty without me right now," he said.

"There's been enough crap here today and after getting the Impala off the muddy road, I'm ready to clean myself up right now," I said as I was feeling exhausted from being in the rain. "Besides, I've had enough excitement for one day, so I suggest that we go home after this."

"Let me help you..."

"I don't need any help right now, Dean! I'm not five years old anymore!"

"You can't just say that you're fine, but I know that you're still hurting inside and it feels awful like that, Sam." Dean walks towards me as he was concerned about my mental state. "What happened to the happy-go-lucky little brother who went off to other worlds at such a young age in that room with the red rubber ball? What happened to the kid who had bunches of energy everywhere he went? What happened to the kid who enjoyed car rides with Dad on the dirt roads? Well, he's not there anymore after being stuck on Gehenna for most of his life and it sucks just to be the same bitter man you are today. Maybe I should help you get cleaned up or something..."

"I can do it myself, Dean. I'm not-"

"Yeah, you're not five anymore, but you're not gonna be wriggling out of my sight so recklessly. I know that you prefer work instead of having fun, but you can't just let it control or ruin your life like that. It's not healthy for you to be like that, despite the fact that you emerged from your cocoon and drank from the Holy Grail. When we went to Gehenna, I watched you shed from your childhood at a young age into the same bitter man that I know today. Hell, you took the full brunt of what was thrown at you in which you were mainly forced to do work around the fort for the rest of your kid days. In that sense, it's nothing but misery for you and that's an embarrassment that'll always hang over your head for years. Now, are you gonna let me help you or are you gonna be shut away in the dark? Take your pick 'cause you can't be the same withdrawn kid that gets the short end of the stick all the live long forever."

I reluctantly agreed as I followed Dean into the men's area where we saw some bathtubs that were maintained and used in this bathhouse. When we stripped off our clothes, we began to clean ourselves at the wash basin as we were getting what we needed. Out of the two of us that got dirty, I was the worst after slipping into the mud earlier as I was busy cleaning myself off, but I felt a dollop of hair care being glopped into the long silvery tresses that often posed a problem. I decided to lather it up on my hair as I began to do so until I felt a certain set of hands doing the work on my head. It wasn't long until I turned around to see Dean doing the work on my long hair as he was doing it carefully. By the time I was rinsed off and cleaned, I got up and staggered towards the bathtub as I turned on the hot water and got into it. I was exhausted as I wanted to sleep in the bathtub, but Dean was on hand to do the handiwork in the tub against my wishes.

"You gotta hand it to these bathhouses, Sam," I heard him say as he got a bath token and placed it into the dispenser. "They're like the usual rest stops of the Elder Days, but they're lifesavers for those who travel on the dirt roads."

"There's no need to put bath salts in the tub like that," I said as I saw Dean get a pouch of them and opened them up. "It's bad enough that I slip and fall into the mud, but you don't have to wait on me hand and foot, you know."

"Hey, it's _always_ my job to wait on you hand and foot 'cause there's no way in hell that you're gonna fall victim to some of the asshats who wanna abuse what you got in your noggin." I see Dean pour what was in the package he got with the bath token as he emptied it into the tub amid the running water that filled up. "These bath pouches are great and they come directly from the finest alps of a place that you laid low for six months." I smelled the familiar scent as I knew of it very well. "These babies are derived of the silverbell flowers in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but they have a lot of healing qualities to them."

"Silverbell flowers not only grow in the snowy region of the Dabb Mountains, they're everywhere in other parts of Shiganshina." I see Dean turn off the water as it filled to the brim of the tub. "They're also a hot commodity, but they've been banned on Kaijirin due to the monster population that loathes silver."

"Well, they're missing out on this scent, but that doesn't mean that you have to do so."

I relaxed in the tub as I was feeling the water warm me after what I went through with the rough day I had. Even though Dean got into another tub next to the one I was in, he had a packet of bath mixture of his own as he tore it open and put it in there. By the time the water filled to the brim of his own tub, he turned it off as he was relaxing in such comfort in mind. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he was enjoying the hot water while I was simply staring at the ceiling and worrying about what would come next afterwards. I had a terrible intention to worry as I had to face too much all at once, for it was too overwhelming for me on the sly.

"Oh, this is the life," said Dean as he was relaxing in his own tub. "You gotta live a little, Sammy, or else you'd be rotting like a vegetable right now."

"It's all too much for me…," I said as I was still staring at the ceiling.

"So? You needed to get out of the house or else you would be dropping dead from exhaustion by now and it's not a joke or a debate. You can't just be Superman and get most of the chores done in one fell swoop. That's what family and friends are for when it comes to us helping you with the tough jobs."

We both continued to relax in the tubs until we drained the water out of them and dried off with towels that were on the rack. By the time we dressed up in white robes, we were walking towards the window as we saw the rain pouring down in droves. Even though the hot day turned into one soggy mess, I didn't mind it as I gathered up my clothes and towel and went towards the laundry room to wash them. It was my own hell, but I had to deal with it with my head held up high as I was no stranger to such notions like that…

* * *

Later on in the day, Dean saw me in the laundry room as he noticed me staring at our clothes in soapy water that were washing away in one of the frontloaders near the detergent dispenser. After dealing with a long drive in the Impala, he noticed me beginning to cough as I was trying hard not to let him notice it. He was concerned as he saw me fall off my chair and onto the floor feeling dizzy after a long day with dealing with the Impala earlier. By the time he felt my forehead, he noticed that I felt hot as I was starting to get yet another fever from the stressors that paralyzed me. When I got up to my feet, I sat in my chair as I noticed Dean veering me out of the laundry room and into one of the guest rooms in the bathhouse. The room itself was a pleasant one as it had a futon by the window complete with a table and cushions. By the time I curled myself in the futon, I stared at the ceiling as I heard the rain pouring from outside. I was warm as I had no trouble at all, but the cold that stemmed from being outside towing the Impala earlier turned into something else as I was suffering from the terrible effects of the fever I had. It wasn't long until I saw Dean sitting down next to the futon as he was concerned for my health, for I wasn't doing too well after my folly from earlier.

"Well, Sammy, let's call it a day," I heard him say.

"You're the one who roped me into your little folly, didn't you?" I said as I was coughing very badly.

"As soon as the storm clears, we'll get home after this. It was a pain to get you out of the castle, but at least we had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah…, but I was the one who towed the Impala here..."

I began to close my eyes as I was drifting off to sleep. As for my folly and predicament, it came to an end, but my antics would be fit for another day as I had enough embarrassment that nearly set me over the edge, for it was in the record books after all…

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself outside in the rain. The weather was awful as I felt the pouring rain drench me by the second. Even though I was in the middle of the dirt roads, I noticed a looming battle between Cain and Ailnoth commencing as their battle shook the very ground that I stood on. Their punches and blows caused the ground to crack as I felt the tremor cause me to fall without warning. At that moment, I was holding onto the edge as I looked down to see a mixture of hot lava and black ooze from below. I was scared to death as I didn't want to fall down prematurely. When I was helping myself up, I noticed General Wetzel standing in front of me as he pushed me down to where I started from while smiling at me. He was itching to cause me harm as he wasn't about to let me go free soon.

"You should've been with the Executive Division, Sam," he said. "It's a shame that you have to live in a cage for the rest of your life, but if you went with us, we would give you the freedom that you desire."

"I will _never_ join _you!_ " I cried as I was barely holding onto the edge. "You only want me to be your weapon for your greedy purposes and that's it!"

"Then you choose death after all, for it's a fleeting end to the Destiny of Worlds in the making."

At that moment, I saw General Wetzel push me off with his booted foot as he saw me falling towards my death until I woke up from my sleep. The nightmare I had scared me out of my mind as I felt my heart pounding even worse. Everything was the same in the bathhouse as I saw the rain pouring down from the storm earlier, but I wanted to go and see what was outside first. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Dean enter as he brought a basket of food into the room. He was concerned for my health as he didn't want me to go without food after towing the Impala earlier.

"It's a godsend that Reiko packed a basket of goodies in the form of turnovers," he said as he got out one filled with cherry filling. "You ought to try one of these, Sammy. Reiko baked them with all love and comfort from home before we went outside to begin with."

"I'm not hungry," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"C'mon, we let our stomachs settle after downing a huge steak and winning a prize, but you can't let yourself get stunned by fear, you know."

"I had a bad dream about the battle between Cain and Ailnoth… Their fight shook the ground and caused a rift below in which I was holding onto the edge until I saw General Wetzel standing in front of me. He was betting on me coming towards the Executive Division and allowing the promise of freedom for me. When I told him that I wouldn't join him, he pushed me down into the chasm below in which I fell to my death. Perhaps I was better off with General Wetzel, but part of me still says that I shouldn't trust him after what he pulled. He's still itching to enact Project Apollo against the wishes of both the Order and the Alecrian Army in which he's risking the lives of many people on this planet to activate it"

"Hold on there…, you're _not_ gonna be joining the Executive Division; not on _my_ watch, you got that? There's no way in hell that you're gonna be swayed by those asshats who have no regard for others but their own greed. It's the truth in a nutshell, but you're _not_ gonna be part of General Wetzel's chess game as yet another pawn on his board."

"Dean, I-"

"There he is!"

Without warning, I saw several members of the Medical Corps arriving as they were dressed in raincoats over their uniforms. They were aware that I used my raw power as I was also the prime target that couldn't just walk away. Even Dean was concerned as the people from the Medical Corps were ready to take me away as my day went from bad to worse, for I was about to be put under the ringer for further tests along the way.

"Where the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dean Winchester," said one of the Medical Corps. "Your brother is to be taken into custody at the behest of Director Mitani for testing."

"Hold on a minute! Sam's not doing too well and I should've helped him tow the Impala earlier before the rain came along."

"Dean…, it's alright," I said as I coughed. "As soon as we go home, we'll be fine..."

It wasn't long until I was being hauled off from the room as the people from the Medical Corps were ready to go back to the Order's main headquarters. With Dean following, he was determined to stay at my side as he wasn't about to let me go astray after all that has happened a few weeks back, for two problems were brewing in the making instead of one already...

 **To be continued...**


	18. Both Sides of the Spectrum

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 18: Both Sides of the Spectrum**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in a sterile room as I was being watched by several members of the Medical Corps in which I was laying on a bed complete with electrodes on my body and an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. I was in bad shape as I was simply staring at the lights on the ceiling. By the time I sat up, I noticed a familiar angel dressed up in medical scrubs as he was concerned for my health since the driving debacle three days ago. It was Gadreel as he was on hand into making sure that I didn't leave, but I was too sick to even move on the same bed I was in. I was a wreck as I was still reeling from the cold I caught while using my hair to tow the Impala to the bathhouse in the rainy weather. Even though my hair was still silver due to me changing to my super-charged form, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was later being moved towards a hospital room where I noticed it to have surveillance cameras all over it. The room itself in the Order's hospital wing was a very unsettling one as I didn't want to be put through the ringer with the same cameras monitoring my every move, for it was terrible for me. By the time I was settled into a hospital bed, I continued to stare at the ceiling as I saw a camera dangling in front of the lights that were later turned on. It was hell, but I had to deal with it as I was still feeling under the weather since the storm three days ago.

"You overdid it again, Sam," I heard Gadreel say as he was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I had worse, but when I towed the Impala to the bathhouse, I had such a strong sense the moment I used my raw power to get it out of the rain," I said. "It's ironic that I had to tow something that weighed a ton, but I did it just to surpass myself."

"Kazuo sensed your raw power being overexerted the moment he sent some of the Medical Corps to find you. Still, you're stuck in your super-charged form, but in the three days that you were being probed and prodded, I heard Reiko talking about how you drew some pictures of a pair of Half-Elves that are both male and female in your office. After that, she came along for the ride to be examined by the new obstetrician who replaced the late Dr. Ichinose."

"What's the verdict?"

"Sammy!"

I sat up as I saw Reiko sprinting into the hospital room. She was joyful as she was aware that I was alive after the long stay in the Order's hospital wing. It was also at that moment that she brought in a basket full of muffins as she gave one to me. By the time I tasted it, I was in heaven as I couldn't get enough of what Reiko baked in it. Even though I was in my super-charged form with my hair in its silvery stage, I saw my wife touch at my hand as she was happy that I was feeling better than normal, for she was glowing with enthusiasm all over.

"Thank goodness that you're alright," she said.

"It was a long three days, but I'm fine," I said.

"But Uncle Kazuo said that you can't leave until you're fit to go, even if it means for you to go home to our castle in Kanto Village."

"Kazuo has other things, but he can't just watch me like a hawk round the clock. There are other patients besides me that need to be looked after because of the fact that they matter a lot more than my own predicament."

"Um, Sammy..." I see Reiko grab my hand as she places it on the lower part of her stomach. "There's something that you must know about..." I feel a tiny pulsation beneath as I had a feeling that my night with her in Trainfell fulfilled a vision I had in spades. "Dr. McNamara said that I've been healthy so far, but when I saw those pictures in your office, I had a feeling that I was expecting a lot more than normal." I watch her hold at my hand warmly as she was happy with what she was expecting on the sly. "As of now, I am with child again, for this future is a sign of better things to come."

"She's right, Sam," said Gadreel. "Lady Reiko is already aware of what she now bears the moment you made love to her on the night before the downfall of Julilla Paxton, who kept stalking you. Your seed is a vital component in which it propelled the vision that was fulfilled. And another thing, what Lady Reiko will bear for you is the catalyst of what is yet to come."

"I remember Ippei telling me how Shizuo became a stud due to the multiple births he had with Pomelia long ago, but Reiko was the last one and the baby of fourteen children in the Mitani Clan's successor until he was cut down by a demon," I said. "It seems that Reiko has become more than just my wife, for she's not only just the mother of my children, but she's also a part of the Destiny of worlds like me."

I was blessed with what I had as I was most likely to be getting another addition to the family I was building up. As for my other predicament, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I had a feeling that I would have to face off against the Executive Division just to keep them from making their further moves. The thought of Project Apollo rising unnerved me to the extreme as its dangerous rise to prominence was getting to be more troubling than normal, for it wasn't the end of a problem on the rise anytime soon. With the joy filling the room, I was happy until I saw two sentries arriving for no apparent reason. Both Reiko and Gadreel never expected them to show up, but they were there to give me hell as they were part of the Medical Corps' staff after all.

"Is something wrong?" asked Reiko.

"It's time for you and your friend to leave," said one of the sentries.

"You can't do this," said Gadreel. "Sam's family to us and it's up to Ginryu to allow us to see him."

"Sam Winchester is now under the strict protocol of Director Mitani," said the other sentry. "Now, if I were you, I suggest that you leave immediately or do I have to alert Kazuo to do it."

"But Sammy prefers the company of us," said Reiko. "You can't isolate him like that or else he'll suffer from something worse. He's already been diagnosed with clinical depression, you know."

"We know, but we don't care; now leave!"

Reiko was disappointed that she was forced to leave like that as I didn't want her to feel downhearted like that. When I held her hand warmly, I assured her that I would be fine as she hugged me in return. When she left with Gadreel following her, I watched them leave as I was alone, but with the two sentries guarding me around the clock. I never liked being guarded for too long as I found it to be a lot worse than another one of Reuben's stern lectures on the sly, for it was about to get annoying due to what I was in on the sly...

* * *

Dean was in Kazuo's office as he was in the doghouse after goading me into a long drive and forcing me to use my raw power three days ago. He was staring at the Medic General of the Medical Corps in the face as he was stuck in the middle of a stern lecture that he couldn't talk himself out of. Even after hearing word of me towing the Impala with my long hair, Kazuo wasn't too happy with Dean for making me do the legwork as he was also concerned about my health and well-being on the sly. My older brother was under the microscope as he wasn't able to get out of Kazuo's watch anytime soon, for he was stuck in his own predicament so far.

"So, how is he?" he asked.

"After towing a car that weighs a ton with his hair, he'll recover, but he can't go home right now," said Kazuo sternly. "Sam may have used his raw power just to get that clunker out of the rain, but he attracted the attention of the Executive Division in which action was called for to get him out of the bathhouse that you two were staying in."

"At least we got out of the castle for once..."

"Well, that stunt with Sam being goaded to tow the Impala _isn't_ going away quietly. Even though General Wetzel and his cronies have been given a gag order not to associate with your brother, that doesn't mean that they're out of the picture for long. They've sent spies to monitor Sam, even in that roadhouse where you two won by downing a hundred and twenty ounce steak and getting some cash and a trophy. Marshal Calvert had the waitress who worked there arrested in which his subordinates raided the joint in which there's so much damning evidence that puts Sam in harm's way."

"Is this a joke?"

"It's _not_ a joke when Timothy found some letters that were sent directly from Shark Island of all places. The waitress at the roadhouse was actually a member of the Executive Division under your nose, Dean. She was given word from her superior to report back to him when she notices your brother in that place that reeks of barbecue, fried potatoes, and stale beer. You may have dodged a bullet this time, but next time you try to go into a roadhouse filled with the ones you least suspect, I suggest that you hire some backup. The Executive Division is a dangerous force to be reckoned with and General Wetzel will stop at nothing to acquire your brother into the same failed experiment that backfired during the Galvanic Uprising."

"I guess that I can kiss Steakfest goodbye after what I've heard."

"You shouldn't be harsh towards him, Kazuo," said Timothy as he came into the room. "He didn't know about it, but when we questioned the waitress who worked at the roadhouse, she was acting on orders from General Wetzel against the wishes of those around her. She was also given orders to report to the bastard at the behest of a certain ice queen serving a prison sentence on Shark Island. Julilla isn't the type that can be taken lightly despite the fact that she sits in her cell every day. As for Sam's safety, however, he is under heavy guard, but at least he'll now take precautions after this."

"That doesn't mean that Dean is off the hook," he said. "His stunt put his brother in harm's way of the Executive Division and it _won't_ happen again. If that does, then he'll have no other choice but to either move his family to some backwater planet or be under a much stricter presence of the Medical Corps and we won't let him fall under the General and his cronies anytime soon, is that understood?"

At that moment, Dean left Kazuo's office as he sprinted towards the hospital room I was staying in for a while. To his annoyance, he spotted two sentries from the Medical Corps standing on opposite sides of the door as they were refusing entry to those who were close to me. He remembered the strict protocol of the Medical Corps very well as he wanted to visit me badly without ruffling up a few feathers along the way. When he was ready to visit me, he was stopped as he became more annoyed than normal because of this protocol that refused to go away.

"There's no need for you two chuckleheads to pull out your guns 'cause I'm what is called family here," he said as he saw the two sentries pull out their weapons. "Besides, you can't bar me from seeing Sam and that's a fact."

"Sorry, but there are no visitors here after we ushered the last two out of there," said one of the sentries. "After the Marshal from the Alecrian Army noticed on the dirt roads, there had been some stricter protocol to keep your brother safe."

"Sam's _my_ responsibility and I _won't_ shirk it the next time."

"That responsibility has been void since the roadhouse raid," said the other sentry. "As of now, Sam Winchester is under the strict protection of Kazuo Mitani of the Medical Corps."

"Kazuo can suck it 'cause when I get through with him, I'm gonna make him see more than-"

"You will do no such thing, Dean," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Kazuo Mitani is plenty of things, but he's also a prophet of the Lord as well."

"Kazuo is a bigger dick than Reuben, but does he have to bar everyone from visiting Sam?"

"Let him through," I said as I was up and standing near the doorway. "You can't bar my family from seeing me after what you pulled by forcing Gadreel and Reiko out of there, so don't be trying to isolate me even further, you got that?"

The two sentries stepped aside as Dean and Castiel entered my hospital room without any further incident. I was happy that they were here as they were also family to me, but I didn't want to be under the microscope for too long. Even though I was feeling better and ready to go, I wasn't about to leave yet as I didn't like being trapped in a room filled with surveillance cameras everywhere. It was hell, but I had to deal with it as I was basically the ultimate guinea pig for the Medical Corps.

"Looks like you went through the ringer," said Dean.

"After the rude treatment from the sentries, I'd rather prefer the company of family instead of being under the microscope," I said.

"Kazuo has his reasons to do this, Sam," said Castiel. "He knows more about the Executive Division more than what is perceived to be."

"Was he a veteran of the Galvanic Uprising?"

"Kazuo was one of the veterans who voted against Project Apollo due to its failure with what was harvested from the core of Alecrast. He also fears that its resurrection will bring chaos to this planet and others around it if we don't stop it."

"I see what you mean, but the Executive Division aren't here to dampen both the Order and the Alecrian Army for a while."

"Not so fast, Sam," said Dean. "The Executive Division are right on your ass 'cause of the fact that they still wanna get a piece of you just to jumpstart Project Apollo to their own personal greed. It's not a joke or a debate, but you can't just shrug it off as if nothing ever happened. Yeah, we went on that car ride, but at least we had fun for now. Besides, your life is in danger and we're not letting you out of our sights this time. We're going whole hog on your ass 'cause General Wetzel and his cronies have been spying on you under our noses. In the end, no one outside our company can be trusted and that's a fact, is that clear?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was staring at Dean and Castiel for the longest time. Even though I was put under heavy surveillance, I wasn't about to back down yet as I was most likely to be protected from the impending threat of the Executive Division. It was tough for me, but I had no other choice but to obey the protocol of the Medical Corps without being under further scrutiny. It was the most I could do for now as I wasn't out of the woods yet…

* * *

Kazuo was in a lab as he was reading some test results that were active recently. The test results themselves were mainly of my progress as they showed my raw power charging up from the food I ate, but that was put under further scrutiny. By the time he was ready to leave, he noticed Gadreel appear out of nowhere as he was curious about what was going on, for my results were the most uncanny of them all so far. Even when the food I ate was a catalyst for what was yet to come, my raw power was fueled by so much more as it was something that became a hot-button issue on the sly.

"You're still piqued about Sam's activities again, aren't you?" said Gadreel.

"From what I gathered from the data, Sam's raw power has been fueled by many things, but as for the food he eats, the large count of protein tipped the scales beyond comprehension," said Kazuo.

"He _did_ consume part of a hundred and twenty ounce steak, didn't he?"

"Yes, and he also became exhausted after towing the Impala to the bathhouse on the dirt roads."

"Don't you think that Sam should have more movement besides being cooped up in that hospital room?"

"After what was found in the raid at the roadhouse, Sam's better off where he is and it's better than allowing him to fall under the weight of the Executive Division."

"Didn't you serve alongside them at the time?"

"I knew about the Executive Division's true motives the moment they were ready to make their move to activate Project Apollo during the Galvanic Uprising. With the mysterious power that everyone fought over, General Wetzel took a fraction of it just to put an end to the war, but I saw through him the whole time. He wasn't there to put an end to the Galvanic Uprising, but to destroy all of Alecrast from the inside core. His intentions were _never_ for the greater good, only for the destruction of the planet that he was trying to enact. By the time that the war was over on the second day in May, a certain child with raw power became the one who ended it without his knowledge. Even though he lost his real mother and grew up around Cynthia and the Half-Elven brothers who came after him, General Wetzel had an insight on reviving Project Apollo and using the small child as a weapon."

"But John Winchester refused to give little Sam up the whole time..."

"If you think that he was killed by a charging Oxalan, think again. John was set up by General Wetzel the whole time, only to get gored by that monster he was hunting. The bastard planned John's demise under our noses just so he could snatch Sam up and use the small boy as his weapon for Project Apollo. Even after the hunter's passing, both Sam and Dean were ready to be raised in their homestead near Kanto Village, only to be taken against their will by Sylvanus Thrippe of all people also against John's wishes as well. In the end, both sides, including those loyal to Ginryu, were forced to keep silent or else face the wrath of the Executive Division in the long run. In the end, it was the most costly mistake not to stop them in the first place, but both the Order and the Alecrian Army are regretting their stance to step back after the years of Sam being put under the boot of Sylvanus on Gehenna. Even though he's all grown up, Sam is still put under the massive guilt trip that bogs him down despite the successes he had with marrying Reiko and starting a family. He still feels empty and it hurts him inside due to what was taken away from him at an early age. After what he's been through, we can't allow him to suffer a lot worse when it comes to depriving himself of the much needed self-love that was taken away from him so far."

"Then he must reclaim the remainder of his lost memories before he left for Gehenna or else he will fall victim to the Executive Division and their desires to resurrect Project Apollo. I know that you fear that reality, Kazuo. I also fear it because it will cause devastation on all of Alecrast if we let it come to pass. Still, those warhawks will stop at nothing to keep him under their thumbs in which they'll force him to be their weapon against the wishes of those who vowed to keep him safe. We can't allow him to fall victim to the Executive Division or else everyone all over the galaxy will suffer dearly."

Gadreel's warning was more than enough to keep Kazuo on edge as he was most likely to resume the strict protection of me from the Executive Division and other enemies who desire to abuse the raw power I had. The awareness of me being the prime target for the Executive Division was escalating as my presence was a double-edged sword that could swing in the wrong direction if not tempered long enough. It was a daunting task and demand to keep me safe as the power struggle from within was about to get ugly without warning, for it was a bad omen to emerge in the making…

* * *

I was in the cafeteria as I had Dean and Castiel in tow. All three of us were sipping our coffee as we were most likely to be going back to our usual posts soon. When I also noticed the two sentries coming into the cafeteria, they were guarding my every move as I found it to be very annoying to the extreme. My privacy and daily life became the focus of what was perceived to be a "Nanny State" as I wanted to return home to the castle after this, for I found the overprotection to get a little out of control so far.

"There's no quiet space for me, is there?" I said as I sipped my coffee.

"There never is with Kazuo around," said Dean.

"Kazuo means well due to what is going on so far, so I suggest that you don't talk about him too much," said Castiel cautiously. "He has his reasons to protect you, for he's no stranger to dealing with the Executive Division."

"Well, we ought to dress him up as Mary Poppins and give him an umbrella for his troubles instead due to his tactics that screams 'Nanny State.'"

"That won't change a thing, Dean," I said. "Kazuo is known to keep a much sterner focus on his patients than Reuben and he's also the Medic General of the Medical Corps."

"He's also Ippei's brother and speaking of Ippei, the first anniversary of his death is coming up, which is both a celebration of his life and his passing."

I was thinking of Ippei as I was reminded of the upcoming anniversary of his death at the hands of Darbus Toller last year. I was also reminded of the fact that Reiko was expecting again, but she was ushered out against my wishes as I vowed to be more vigilant into protecting those around me, including the newest addition to my family. By the time I finished my coffee, I got up as I threw away my cup while Dean and Castiel did the same after they finished theirs. Leaving the cafeteria with the two sentries following our every move, we saw a group of people dressed in dark grey as they were marching towards us in plain sight. They were from the Executive Division as they were armed with guns that were poised to shoot anyone in their path. I was seeing them here as they spotted me due to my silver hair and tall stature, but I wasn't about to go with them very lightly.

"Sam Winchester," said the leader of the group. "You are to come with us at the behest of the Executive Division. You cannot back out on this. If you do, then those around you will die."

"If General Wetzel wants me, then I'll decline him every step of the way," I said.

"You should've listened to us, Sam." The leader of the group aims his gun at Dean as he shoots him in the left shoulder. "Now, General Wetzel's demands are stern, but clear, so I suggest that you come forward before any more innocent bystanders get hurt or perhaps killed."

I was rushing to Dean's aid as I saw him clutching at his right shoulder the moment he pulled the bullet out of his wound. Just as I was about to do so, I saw one of the group sprint towards me and siezed me by the throat as he was ready to kill me on the spot. With quick thinking, I used my raw power to stop my attacker as I noticed him flying near a set of garbage cans next to the restrooms. It wasn't long until Castiel unsheathed his sword and went towards the leader of the group and sliced the gun in his hands. He wasn't about to let the group get a hold of me as he made them notice him in all his winged glory the moment he revealed his wings. He was letting them have it as he stood firm into protecting me at all costs.

"You won't stop us from fulfilling our goal to take Sam Winchester from this set of hallowed grounds," said the leader. "It is the will of the Executive Division that decides his fate."

"I want you to leave," said Castiel as he was showing off his angelic aura.

"You don't scare us that easily because we won't be intimidated by your parlor tricks."

"Sam is his own person, not a tool or a weapon for your master in his plans to launch Project Apollo once again."

"Well, Sam, are you ready to come with us or do we have to shoot some people in front of you?"

I shook my head as I saw the group get out their guns and was willing to shoot those in their way. They were meaning business until Kazuo intervened at the last minute the moment he got out his own sword and slashed their guns. He had his reasons to put fear into the group from the Executive Division as he wasn't someone that can be taken lightly on this matter. Even though his manner is stern and strict, he wasn't the type that can be bogged down so literally as he stood calm and collective in front of the invading group.

"Kazuo Mitani," said the leader of the group. "You were a veteran in the Galvanic Uprising in which it led to an end to the war. This time, you will be silenced for not allowing us to do our job."

"Oh, yeah; well, silence _this!_ " he yelled as he rushes in and punches the leader in the gut the moment he sees him flying onto the marble floor. "General Wetzel has no right into allowing such scum to invade this place in order to take Sam Winchester away. In such arrogance, you had the gall to shoot a member of the Hunter Corps and even stand up to Castiel of all people so you can claim someone who refuses to go along with Project Apollo."

"Have it your way for now, Kazuo Mitani, but when General Wetzel hears of what we failed to do, he will do further harm to both the Order of Letters and the army that we once stayed in before we were ostracized for our actions. In the end, Sam Winchester will submit to his part in Project Apollo, no matter what how hard he tries to avoid it. He'll come to us and when he does, he'll be the greatest weapon to make Alecrast great again."

"General Wetzel is a liar!" I cried as I used my raw power to full as I stunned the group in their tracks. "He's not here to make this planet great again, but to destroy it. I heard the story from him ever since I was admitted into the hospital area of the Order's main headquarters and General Wetzel's plans to use me as his prized weapon were _never_ for the greater good. Your master is blinding you, but you can see through him when the time is right, but for the time being, I demand that you leave… NOW!"

The raw power coming from me blew the group away as they were sent flying everywhere. I wasn't about to become the Executive Division's weapon as I stood firm into making my presence much more harsher than anticipated. I was my own person who had responsibilities to my family, friends, and duty in the Order of letters and not a political football that was thrown right and left. I stood firm as I didn't want the Executive Division to dampen another doorway here again until I began to cough up blood for using my raw power for too long. With the exhaustion getting to me, I fainted onto the floor as several members of the Medical Corps arrived on the scene, for they were ready to take me back to my cage soon enough…

* * *

I woke up as I heard the sound of thunder booming from outside. The rain began to pour once again as I stared at it while I was laying in a bed in the same hospital room I was in. It was a cage for me as I got up and went towards the bathroom to do my business while standing next to the toilet. By the time I was finished, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands in the sink as I went back to the hospital bed the moment I curled up in the blankets in it. I was alone as I heard the rain pouring until I stared at the bed next to mine. I noticed Dean dressed in a hospital gown as he had his right arm in a sling while resting up, but he was asleep due to being sedated from what he went through after being shot at by one of the invading group. I was relieved that I had some quiet until I heard Dean wake up and yawn. I chose to ignore it as I didn't want to get involved with another hair-brained scheme again, but I was about to be suckered into yet another foul predicament on the horizon.

"Oh, that smarts like hell," I heard him say as he was rubbing at the wound in his shoulder. "Well, at least I'm not isolated in this room." He sees me in my own hospital bed as I was huddling up in the blankets. "C'mon, Sammy, you can't fool me, even after your hair didn't return to normal. Besides, we're in the same room together so you won't get cranky all the time."

"You're worse than the sentries," I said.

"At least you sent those asshats who showed up for no reason flying everywhere in which Ginryu showed up with his posse to arrest most of them."

"Good for him, but I am getting fed up with being in this hospital room all the live long."

"You _were_ coughing up blood, weren't you?" I nodded as I was feeling the guilt looming all over me. "I know that you should've never overdo it, but you should also be careful where you throw those asshats."

"Where _did_ they land?"

"Some of them landed in the ladies' room in which some of the women in there called security to get them out."

"If Magda saw one of them in there, she would kick him out in a heartbeat."

"The shady group that the Executive Division brought here even got past the front sentries after we heard Kazuo ushering the wounded earlier. They were some tough sons-of-bitches, but when the Garrison Corps arrived on the scene to remove their helmets, they had one hell of a surprise coming when all of the group, who were male, turn out to be some of Darbus' leftovers. They had no soul, but they weren't afraid to come in here to snatch you up from this place. General Wets-His-Pants picked up some of the leftovers who nearly busted up Kanto Village after Darbus' downfall and Reinhardt's imprisonment in Angmar Prison, but he's desperate to take you away, Sammy."

"It never ends, does it?" I begin to sulk in the blankets of my bed as I wanted to simply go away quietly. "General Wetzel still refuses to respect my decision to defy him and he pulls this stuff just to get to me."

Without warning, I heard the phone ringing from a phone from the nightstand. When I saw who was calling on its screen, I backed away as I wanted to get help. I let the phone ring as I wanted to ignore it altogether, but when I heard the answering machine relaying the message, I was about to get the worst of it when I heard General Wetzel telling me off with his icy rhetoric. He was ready to pounce, despite the fact that his plan failed, as he wasn't about to give up on his crusade yet.

"You may have avoided me from taking you out of your birdcage, but you haven't seen or heard the last of me yet, Sam," I heard him say over the phone. "No matter how many times you try to ignore my demands, I'll keep dogging you so you can say yes to my plans for Project Apollo."

"Don't even try to goad me!" I cried as I picked up the phone. "You know that I won't bow down to the likes of _you_ or any of your cronies, is that clear?!"

"Once again, you defy the wishes of the Executive Division, but the more you do this, the more you put your family and friends at risk. I say to you again, Sam: do the right thing and come to our side, for we can give you the proper respect you truly deserve."

"Why? So I can be your weapon?!"

"You are the ultimate prize, Sam, and nothing can keep me from obtaining you for Project Apollo. In the end, you'll come towards us in which you'll be causing destruction to our enemies with that raw power of yours."

"I won't be your destructive tool, General! I won't cause death to innocents just to satisfy your own desires to do so! And you want me to be part of the Executive-"

"You listen to me, General Wets-His-Pants," said Dean as he snatched the phone from my shaking hands. "Sam's _not_ a football to be thrown around with, you got that, asshat?! My little brother is a lot of things, but he's _never_ a weapon for some greedy warhawks who have an unquenchable lust for the raw power he has! You believe him to be the ultimate prize, but he's a hell of a lot more than _that_ when it comes to him protecting his friends and family when the chips are down and that includes the people who stand by him! Your petty little group may have failed into taking him away, but be warned 'cause the next time you send your group here, you'll get it coming if you get your way to steal Sam, you hear me?!"

At that moment, Dean hung up the phone as he saw me shaking from the icy rhetoric that I heard from General Wetzel earlier. He meant business to protect me as he wasn't about to let me fall under the cracks yet. Just as we were about to rest up again, Dean noticed me fall off my bed as I began to hyperventilate from the stress I was under. He got up from his own bed as he was trying his best to calm me down until Kazuo arrived. He knew of the stress I was suffering as he placed his hands on my chest in which he closed his eyes and began to slow himself in a trance. The technique he demonstrated made me calmer than normal as I saw him open his eyes and backed away briefly. Whatever he did, it saved me from the brink of collapse as I was staring at him for some odd reason, for he was someone who had more backbone than anyone in the Medical Corps.

"Whatever it was that you did on Sam, he's safe for now," said Dean.

"I used a _qi_ controlling technique to change the energy currents in Sam's heart and lungs," said Kazuo. "It's a technique that was learned during my days in the Le Guin Mountains during the long time of famine near Chugoku's capital of Chekiang. At the same time, the Chieftain of all Chugoku was feeding the people in his city from other places in which he hated the fact that his people kept starving until the rain finally came. This year, Chugoku's capital now has an abundance of soil for planting vegetables and such, which brought out an increase in produce to feed everyone there."

"We went there… to Chekiang," I said. "At that time, the Morality Movement, who were in control of the capital banned all forms of entertainment, but if I wasn't compelled to play the erhu and bring the rain there, the people would've been put through a lot worse."

"You should visit Chekiang just to have a change of atmosphere, Sam. It's also a place that is highly revered in its culture of techniques to heal those who are under stress."

"We can even visit Skyward Temple while we're at it, Sammy," said Dean. "It's also a good idea to get you out of your rut sooner or later. Besides, you can show Reiko and the kids Skyward Temple where we went up against one of the Elect last year."

"I would, but I'm afraid that I'll decline that offer," I said. "I can't shirk my responsibilities after all that has happened and I can't do that now after what was going on during my absence."

"And miss out on the fun? Not this time, Sammy. If you don't do so, I'll put itching powder all over your clothes and your bedding for that."

"Sam, listen to your brother," said Kazuo. "He has a point and after what you dealt with since your return, the best bet is going to Chekiang and Skyward Temple to get you out of your rut. General Wetzel can't touch you there _or_ harm your friends and family there because the Chieftain in Chugoku's capital has a gag order imposed on the Executive Division. You will be safe and that's all that matters because it's also an order from Ginryu to go there, is that clear?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was trying hard not to think about General Wetzel's threats to take me from my friends and family. I had so much at stake as I wanted to make sure that they were safe from harm in the long run, for dealing with the Executive Division was something that can't be taken lightly anytime soon…

* * *

Ginryu was overseeing the detail of what went on here earlier as he saw the last of the invading group being detained by the members of the Garrison Corps. When he walked towards the detainee, he pulled off his helmet as he revealed yet another one of Darbus' leftovers in grey clothing. It was troubling to see the late villain's creations working for General Wetzel and the Executive Division as it was also a dangerous notion to see them running everywhere in a dangerous crisis like that. It wasn't long until Gadreel arrived on the scene as he saw the face of the failed attempt to enact the Hitlerian Code three months ago, for what was left of the Master Race became masterless, but not without a hint of purpose.

"Looks like Darbus sent some of you to live with General Wetzel under our noses after all," said Ginryu. "Sounds like Tobias is desperate to bring you here to cause havoc since your comrades killed Dr. Ichinose a few months back."

"General Wetzel had the gall to do this, didn't he?" said Gadreel. "Darbus Toller is dead, but his creations are still engineered to do one's bidding for lust and greed."

"The General gets what he wants and he will stop at nothing to do so," said the detainee.

"General Wetzel is a monster and he will stop at nothing to fulfill a desire to bring Project Apollo to destroy this planet. He won't stop until he satisfies his thirst for power and greed."

"And the Executive Division will end up having access to Sam," said Ginryu with a grave look on his face. "Tobias Wetzel is playing with fire and he'll burn everyone around him if he attempts to launch Project Apollo to fulfill his wishes."

"Sam Winchester will always be the ultimate prize," said the detainee. "He will be offered to the General soon enough, for his raw power will destroy the enemies of the Executive Division soon enough."

"You're not gonna do a damn thing to him because he's under stricter protection for the time being, even if it means by keeping him caged."

"Sam will come to the Executive Division, no matter what you say, Ginryu Ashizoka. His raw power will be the catalyst to bring Alecrast to its knees and by doing so will set off another Galvanic Uprising in the making."

At that moment, Gadreel placed his hand on the detainee's head as he melted his eyes and brain the moment he was dead while being held by the members of the Garrison Corps. He didn't want me to be a pawn for the Executive Division as he also didn't want Darbus' leftovers to survive after what he saw a few months back. The death of Dr. Ichinose was fresh on his mind as he had disdain for Darbus' leftovers who caused havoc in their wake during my absence, but he also bore a grudge against the Executive Division like the rest of us. The attempt to steal me for the Executive Division was the last straw as Ginryu was putting his foot down on a galvanic scale.

"Tell Tobias that the Executive Division is permanently banned from coming to the steps of this branch of the Order of Letters," he said to some of the Garrison Corps members. "Also, we're following suit with the Alecrian Army that we won't put up with the trash that nearly caused panic here all to steal Sam against our wishes. My wishes are absolute and I won't allow the Executive Division to come at this headquarters' doorstep again. If so, they will be met with gunshots instead of reason, is that clear?"

Gadreel and the other members of the Garrison Corps were stunned to hear Ginryu take a much stronger stand as they saw him leave for his office. As for the problem dealing with the Executive Division, it was a stand that will be set in the record books as the battle to prevent Project Apollo was right in the center of things altogether. It was a bold move for the head honcho of the Order to put his foot down, for he wasn't about to let me fall victim to the Executive Division any longer…

 **To be continued...**


	19. Return to Skyward Temple

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 19: Return to Skyward Temple**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Ginryu was at an assembly meeting as several members of both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army were concerned about the Executive Division's tactics yesterday. He wasn't about to let this matter slide as he was putting his foot down this time. Even with Timothy and his subordinates attending the emergency meeting, everyone was on board into barring the Executive Division for good this time as the time to do so was now. Yesterday's incident with the Executive Division sending a group to steal me for General Wetzel was more than enough to issue out a blackball order on the same band of warhawks who were hell-bent on using me as their weapon. Even with me being forced to observe the meeting, despite the fact that I returned to my normal form, I was grateful that both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army are stepping up their stance against General Wetzel and his cronies.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this joint meeting, it is unanimously agreed that the Executive Division is officially blackballed from associating with those who serve our allies," said Ginryu. "Yesterday's attack was the final nail in the coffin for General Tobias Wetzel and his subordinates."

"As of now, General Wetzel has been officially stripped of his rank in the Alecrian Army," said Timothy. "His action to send a group of Darbus' leftovers with one of his own subordinates leading it to capture Sam Winchester is the most heinous crime that was ever hatched out since the Army of Cain caused havoc on this planet last year. We can't allow him to take the very being who once saved us all from such a calamity like that."

"And Sam won't be taken away, regardless of what is at stake right now. Tobias Wetzel and his subordinates in the Executive Division will stop at nothing to persuade Sam to come to their side due to the fact that they cling to Project Apollo at all costs."

"The Executive Division are not just a group of warhawks, but they use every trick imaginable to subjugate those who refuse to join them and that includes scare tactics. For years after the Galvanic Uprising, that group in question have did more than just place a picture of a man with a tuft of hair on his chin to point at you to join an army. They did the other way around when they forced the least willing to their will in which they even threatened the friends and family members of the victims they prey upon. I know their scare tactics very well and the man who led the group in a failed attempt to steal Sam confessed to us that he would be killed by his superior if he didn't carry out the deed."

"God help us…," I said as I was stunned by Timothy's warning. "It's a shame that the leader failed, but he'll be rotting in prison on Shark Island like his other subordinates."

"I hate to break it to you, but the leader who tried to snag you has been found dead in his cell earlier this morning." I gasped in shock as the news of the prisoner's demise sent a chill to my soul. "He _was_ about to get a fair trial until we found him hanging from the ceiling fan with an extension cord around his neck. It wasn't all when we saw writing on the wall in blood in which it brings a warning for you alone. The members of the Garrison Corps took pictures of the evidence and it's not pretty, for the writing says, 'Project Apollo is coming; The end is near.' Still, your best bet is to hide it out for the time being until we shut down the Executive Division for good."

"He's right about that one, Sam," said Ginryu. "From what we gathered, General Wetzel is on the warpath to go after you in every turn, for he'll catch you off guard if you aren't careful. The only bets so far for you to hide at are the cities and towns that proved to be useful to blackball the Executive Division. Even Trainfell blackballed them after the last three incidents with those warhawks in which you can thank Marshal Calvert and a certain Prince Regent and Princess of Shilla in mind. The other safe havens are located not only in that town, but in Chekiang, Rauros, and Windmill Bay. These cities are safe havens that will protect you at all costs due to the fact that they bear a grudge against the Executive Division for all the main reasons. You just need to figure them out in the end."

The meeting was adjourned as I got up from my seat and left the assembly hall after enduring such a grueling session. By the time I went towards a trolley to catch, I saw Reiko coming towards me as she had Carly in tow. The little Cat Sidhe girl was standing by my wife's side as she also greeted me with a smile on her face while seeing me here out in the open. Speaking of Reiko, I saw her clutching at the tiny bump from within as she was carrying our latest addition in small stages, for it was a godsend for us to create some extra siblings for the twins and the other children as well.

"I see that a little fusspot decided to tag along," I said.

"Carly couldn't take no for an answer, but she came along with me anyway," said Reiko.

"The boys wouldn't let me play superhero, so I followed Reiko here anyway," said Carly.

"As of now, we're going on a trip to Chekiang just to visit Skyward Temple," I said. "It's also a getaway for us so we don't have to deal with all the bustle we've been through."

"Is Skyward Temple close to Chekiang?"

"It's up in the Le Guin Mountains, but we'll get there for the weekend or so."

Carly was jumping up and down as she couldn't wait to visit Skyward Temple. As for me and Reiko, however, we were also ready to go on this vacation there in Chekiang as we were also most likely to be doing this to go into hiding. The lingering presence of the Executive Division was getting out of control as the time to hide me and my family was tinged with mixed results indeed, for it would soon become a mixed blessing in disguise after all…

* * *

Dean was on the warpath as he was on his way to Ginryu's office to vent his frustrations about the emergency meeting that went on recently. He was concerned about my reasons to go into hiding as he was also afraid of having the same repercussions of a repeat since Darbus' rise and demise several months back. He remembered the chaos that rained down in my absence as he saw the presence of Darbus' artificial dolls on the scene doing his dirty work at the time, but he wasn't letting me off the hook right now. By the time he stormed into Ginryu's office, he saw him and Timothy in there as he was being expected by them for a reason in mind, for they were hell-bent on hiding me after my vacation in Skyward Temple afterwards.

"What's the meaning of this crap?!" he yelled. "Why the hell are you guys hiding my brother for some odd reason?!"

"The Executive Division is on the prowl, Dean," said Ginryu. "We had no other choice but to hide Sam and his family until we stop General Wetzel and his cronies from enacting Project Apollo."

"This is the yoke of Darbus all over again, isn't it?! Well, guess what?! The last time Sam went into hiding, that genocidal asshat nearly tried to take over the galaxy with his plethora of soulless Ken and Barbie dolls on the sly!"

"It's _not_ what you think, Dean," said Timothy sternly. "We're doing this so that we can flush out General Wetzel's cronies and subordinates in which it'll be a huge advantage for both the Order and the Alecrian Army themselves."

"Is that so? We all need Sam to be out in the open, alright?! If you hide him, then we'll face a much bigger threat from both the Executive Division and the upcoming prizefight between Cain and Ailnoth and that threat is from the Toller Family's second branch who's got a bone to pick with my brother."

"For starters, leaving your brother out in the open will put his life and those around him at risk, including _yours_ , Dean. None of us would want to hide Sam out of sight, but we have no choice but to keep him safe from General Wetzel's wrath."

"And you think that's a good job?"

"I think it's a necessary job for both sides of the spectrum," said a Draaza woman dressed in Hunter Corps garb as she came into Ginryu's office. "We all know that Sam and his family are in danger after what the Executive Division tried to pull off recently, but we can't allow them to be put out in the open with bull's-eyes on their backs. I thought that Colchuvar's successor was better than that, but you worry too much about the retaliation coming from Reinhardt Toller's family."

"Deejatra Trelundar from the First Squad, I presume? I take it that your commander prompted you to take over bodyguard duty for Sam, didn't he?"

"My commanding officer is on a hunting mission on Saluvan, but he told me to help your squad do your best to protect your brother and his family. I know all about the Executive Division and what they stand for in which they mow down anyone who stands between them and their intended target. You're not the only one who bears a grudge against General Wetzel and his group because he's got some dirty laundry that he refuses to air out."

The Draaza woman, known as Deejatra, was a tall one as she was even the same height as me, but she wore her Hunter Corps uniform very well with pride. She was also a member of the Hunter Corps' First Squad as she was no stranger to dealing with threats that no one has ever dared to go forth in spades. Like everyone else in the Hunter Corps, she was trained to hunt those who harmed the innocent as she was also poised to protect me and my family. As for her appearance on being a Draaza, she had a black and grey comb on her head as she had piercing blue eyes that were the most beautiful that were on someone like her. To some, she was stunning, but for the most, she was intimidating as she was also tall for a woman like her. Even Dean was intimidated by her appearance as she was someone that couldn't be taken lightly due to her long service in the Hunter Corps.

"You just had to show up, didn't you, Deej," he said.

"I've been sent here to protect your brother, Dean." she said.

"That's Kevin's job and he'll stick to his guns when it comes to protecting Sam."

"Kevin can't play mother hen forever, Dean. Besides, there are plenty more like him to protect your brother from the clutches of those who would stop at nothing to abuse the raw power that he has in his brain. I know from my squad leader that Sam's been one hell of a hot-button issue on both sides and the Executive Division have been consumed by their own lust for power to obtain him for all the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, and it's about Project Apollo."

"It's _not_ just about Project Apollo. It's about the ones who would want to steal your brother and abuse what he has in him. We can't let the further forces obtain him, no matter what the costs, is that clear to you, soldier?"

Dean saw the clearness within Deejatra as she was determined to be one of my bodyguards on the escort beyond. As for what would happen next, everyone was on high alert as the presence of the Executive Division was on a rampage and not slowing down anytime soon. It was a daunting task for everyone on board to undertake as the threat of the warhawks in question was imminent with a hint of terror on the horizon…

* * *

I was packed up and ready to go after enduring an emergency in the Order's main headquarters earlier. Even though I was going on a trip to Chekiang, I was also bringing my family along as they were also packed up and ready to go with me. By the time I was ready to leave, I noticed the Impala pulling in as I saw Dean getting out of the driver's side. Like the rest of the Order and the Alecrian Army, he was concerned about my safety as he was also hell-bent on wringing the neck of General Wetzel on the sly. Like all of us, he bore a grudge against the Executive Division as they were the worst form of power-grabbing souls that ever existed in their own lust and greed. Still, everything had to be utilized as the time to protect me was already beginning as we speak.

"It seems that your advice in the hospital paid off because I'm off to Skyward Temple like you told me," I said. "Luckily, I hope that the news about the Executive Division blows over quickly before it escalates even further."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're gonna have some escort to follow you," said Dean.

"I don't need a helicopter parent to protect me round the clock on this vacation, Dean. I want it to be a break from what I went through since my return three months ago. You said yourself that I needed a vacation after what I suffered from at the glares of General Wetzel and his cronies and I don't need a bodyguard there as backup."

"Sorry, little brother, but Ginryu put his foot down after what happened at headquarters yesterday and you can't just walk around with a bull's-eye on your back all the live long. General Wets-His-Pants isn't the type that can give up after being backed in a corner and he'll even use loopholes just to capture you if you're not careful."

"No…, I can't have anyone involved on my vacation and that's final."

"Is that so, Sam?" said Deejatra as she entered from the passenger's side of the Impala. "The Executive Division in on a warpath and having you running free without backup increases your risk of being caught in their crosshairs."

"Another helicopter parent is here against my wishes..."

"That's no way to talk to a seasoned veteran of the Hunter Corps like that. Besides, you can't go alone on this with your family in tow because of the fact that you must be guarded at all times. General Wetzel and his subordinates will stop at nothing to steal you if you're not careful and we all know about how they pick the worst scare tactics on someone who refuses to take no for an answer."

I remembered the worst coming from General Arbogast and Julilla as they nearly crippled me with such damaging talk and near-death. I never forgot about what happened as I felt overwhelmed with such terror that shook me to my core. After what I went through, I wanted the Executive Division to leave me alone as they've become a much bitter nuisance than all my past foes. Even with the prizefight between Cain and Ailnoth looming on the horizon, it fell on the back burner for now as the factor of General Wetzel and his cronies was high on the mark. Still, I had no choice but to reluctantly accept the offer of having Deejatra become my bodyguard as I saw her to be a tall figure who is the same height as me. By the time Reiko and the other children came outside to be with me, they saw Deejatra out in the open as she was someone who was sharp in the Hunter Corps. Still, I had to have protection at all times as I reluctantly agreed to have it sooner or later, for it would soon be a godsend for me in the future.

"Well, Sam, are you ready to have me to protect you from harm?" asked Deejatra.

"Fine, I'll let you tag along, but you can't just hover over me all the time," I said.

"Do I look like a helicopter parent, Sam? Not in a thousand years because the factor of it can also be damaging to those who yearn for a chance to be free for a while. Besides, I know about how you try to stray from your protectors, but not this time."

I saw Deejatra smiling as she was willing to keep me on a much shorter leash on this trip to Chekiang. Still, I didn't argue any further as I was on a highly protective detail that stood in place, for the Executive Division was at large and willing for those to let me further out in order to snatch me in their clutches soon enough…

* * *

The ride on the bullet train was a breeze as I enjoyed the scenery that was seen through the window amid the underwater tunnel. The sight of exotic fish cleared my head as I was happy to get away from the bustle and scrutiny that I was under. I was safe as I saw Reiko and the children sitting in their seats seeing the underwater spectacles that were all over the ocean floor. Even Deejatra was on hand to be on bodyguard duty as she wasn't the type that can be taken lightly. Throughout the trip, she watched us like a hawk as she was also determined to keep us safe at all times. By the time the train entered into Chugoku, we saw the infrastructure of people doing their daily business as usual. When the bullet train finally reached into Chekiang, I was the first one to step out as I saw the bustle of green grass and various gardens popping up all over the city as it was much more healthier than what it once was. It was a place filled with wonder as the people in Chugoku's capital weren't under the yoke of the Morality Movement anymore, for it was a breeze all over.

By the time Deejatra and the rest of my family piled out of the train, they saw the wonder in a place that was once devoid of rain as it was a place filled with greatness. Even the people here were growing their food to make a living as it was fully abundant everywhere in this city. When I was ready to go towards the palace to visit the Chieftain of Chugoku, I was stopped by Deejatra as she wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet.

"You can't just run off and see the produce, Sam," she said.

"He's been here before because I saw his notes in one of his journals once," said Reiko.

"Lady Reiko, your husband may have come here once, but he's also put under the microscope of the Executive Division, so we should tread quietly."

"I see..."

"Ma'am," said Kanna as she was standing next to Reiko. "I know that you're protecting us, but the Executive Division aren't the types that can go without retaliation. Sam told us about it when that woman destroyed our hotel room in Trainfell, but it was fixed up to brand new by the time we got back from Bunta's ramen shop."

"That isn't the point here," said Deejatra. "I know all about the Executive Division and what they do in which they will use the worst scare tactics on those who refuse to embrace their ideals."

Reiko was stunned to hear such talk as she was concerned about my safety. It was the worst news that could dampen our vacation, but it wasn't stopped by such trouble on the horizon. Still, we had to have protection as we were most likely to endure the security to keep us away from the Executive Division for the time being...

* * *

General Wetzel was on the warpath as he was stopped at the bridge that connected it to the Order's main headquarters. Anger fumed within him as he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, but he was heavily barred by members of all four battling corps groups: the Hunter Corps, the Garrison Corps, the Cross Corps, and the Medical Corps. They all had weapons on their persons as they were ready to shoot at General Wetzel on sight if he was about to come towards the main headquarters without permission. When he saw Ginryu and Gadreel approaching, he was livid as he was ready to unleash his inflammatory rhetoric in spades. This wasn't his day, but he would soon get the upper hand, but not this time after what he saw earlier.

"What's the meaning of this, Ginryu?!" he cried. "I come here without any reason to provoke anyone and you unleash your pack of wild dogs to bare their teeth at me?!"

"The Executive Division is no longer welcome here, General," said Gadreel defensively.

"Did Timmy put you up to this smear campaign to undermine me and my group?!"

"You have no say in this matter after what you were doing," said Ginryu. "Your obsession into using Sam as a weapon against his will goes too far and your scare tactics won't work this time."

"Do your worst, but you haven't seen the last of me yet! I won't be silenced by a group of circus animals nor will I bow down to a plethora of wolves! This setup to keep me and my group away is a farce! I won't stand for it because I know for a fact that Sam won't resist any further when it comes to the safety of his closest friends!"

"All you do is spout lies, General," said Gadreel. "Sam is a lot stronger than that because he cares for others more than himself. As for his whereabouts, it's classified and you won't do a damn thing to him or his friends and family."

"Oh-ho, I'm being intimidated by an angel. I'm sooo scared that I'm shaking in my boots."

"Back away, Tobias," said Timothy as he appeared out into the open dressed in Alecrian battle armor that covered his uniform. "You were told to stay away and you continue to squat here in order to pluck Sam from his surroundings. Well, he's far away for now, but the places he's visiting have both a gag order and a reason to blackball you and your group. Furthermore, if you even cross this path, you will be killed on sight, is that clear?"

General Wetzel ignored Timothy's warning as he stepped further, only to hear a gunshot ring out the moment he saw a bullet hit the ground. The group of members of the Order meant business as they had a much sterner warning issued towards the leader of the Executive Division. When he stepped back, he had his anger reach the boiling point as he was ready to unleash a torrent of rage until he saw a flash of lightning strike him down in the dirt. Injured and nearly quashed, he decided to leave quietly as he knew very well that he wasn't welcome into the Order's main headquarters anymore, for it was a victory for those who were willing to protect me from becoming a weapon for Project Apollo, for it was a step to keep a certain group of pests away for now…

* * *

I took the lead as I was leading my family towards the steps of the trail in the Le Guin Mountains. This time, I didn't take a walking stick made of wrought iron as I saw the path to be quieter since my last visit. The long walk was a grueling one as we were making our way towards the last leg of the trail on foot. By the time we got up there, we noticed Skyward Temple to be a much improved place, but there wasn't the presence of the Kai Army anywhere at this time. When I entered into the main entrance of Skyward Temple, I noticed it to be cleaned up and maintained as it was now managed by the Chieftain of Chugoku who made sure that this place would never be abandoned again. When I noticed the older children looking all over the main hall of this place, they never expected it to be full until it became more alive again.

"It seems empty," said Kanna as she was looking all over the place.

"It doesn't _seem_ empty after it gained prominence during the battle against the Elect last year," I said.

"Aren't there suppose to be servants to keep it from collecting dust?" asked Dirk as saw a table that was polished. "If there are servants here, then why do they keep this place empty? Even Herschel would be disappointed to see this place without maintenance."

"You're wrong!" said a voice that came from one of the halls.

It wasn't long until we all saw Lindsay emerge as she was different than the last time I saw her last year. Her short hair grew to be shoulder-length as she was dressed in her usual Kai military uniform in which she stood firm to protect Skyward Temple. When she saw me and my family there in person, she was happy as she noticed us to be the saviors that have returned after our long absence.

"I had a feeling that you would show up, Sam," she said.

"I thought that your commanding unit left," I said.

"Agnes and the others left for home, but she wanted me to stay behind in order to protect this place."

"You're all alone here when your friends left for their homeworld?" asked Kanna.

"Pretty much, but I stayed behind so that the prick who nearly tried to take over the galaxy didn't come here to destroy it. After the Elect was defeated here, Darbus Toller tried to invade this place, but was stopped by those who still believed in the Destiny of Worlds after a long absence."

"The one who drove us away is no longer with us," said Reiko. "He was killed by his own daughter during the invasion by his uncle towards Kanto Village."

"I heard all about it, but the Toller Family's second branch still churns out those soulless dolls that were all over the place after the Gale Canyon incident nearly a year ago. There's also talk about the Alecrian Army's right-wing group that have plans to activate Project Apollo again."

"Let's not worry too much right now," I said. "Besides, we have all that time to explore this temple in all its glory."

I was glad to be in Skyward Temple again as it brought back memories for me, both good and bad at the same time. When I went upstairs to where the bell was, I saw it to be in perfect condition as it was once used as a weapon against the Elect last year. When I noticed Dirk and Gyatso running up to where I was, they spotted the bell as it was one of a kind in all its glory. When they got close to it, they were ringing it non-stop until I stopped them briefly.

"C'mon, Sam, you can't just bar us from ringing that bell," said Dirk.

"That bell is a sacred relic that shouldn't be tampered with," I said.

"Dude, this bell's also the same thing that scares people from harming this city, but I never rang it before. Besides, didn't you write about it in your journal once."

"I did, but I ran out of room in the one that Reiko bought me for Christmas, only to have the Chieftain bring me another one to write in."

"We all know what you wrote in it while we were staying on Shiganshina at the time, Sam."

"You guys _found_ me on Shiganshina," said Gyatso. "Anyway, this place is amazing and the mountain trail is wide."

"This is your first time being in Skyward Temple, but you should also leave the rest of the relics alone for now. They've been around for centuries, but they can also be fragile, too."

"This place is amazing! It's also one of the best since our stay in Trainfell at the summer palace!"

I never expected to see Gyatso all happy as he was staring at the bell that was there in this temple of sorts. I was also fond of this place as I never forgot how one of the Elect fled from the bell's strong chime last year. Even though time flies, it was also a matter of reflection to look into as I was ready to explore the rest of this place I went to. With Dirk and Gyatso following me, we all went towards a vast prayer room as we noticed a large Buddha statue standing at the end with an altar that had incense burning. The room itself was like the area in Kripke Shrine as it also came with a mandala that was made from Orianthan silkworms in which I saw it to be very beautiful in all its glory.

"This place is more like Kripke Shrine in a nutshell, but bigger," said Dirk.

"Skyward Temple will always be bigger because it's been there for centuries," I said.

"I bet that Superman might use this place instead of the Fortress of Solitude any day," said Gyatso as he was astonished to see Skyward Temple in all its glory. "Besides, this place is on top of the mountains and it's a breeze to see this in all its glory. Maybe we should live here instead of the castle in Kanto Village."

"Skyward Temple actually belongs here to the people in this region. It would be a shame that we steal it from them. It's also where the lantern is lit in order to fight off the Elect at the time and it still glows to this day."

"Who are the Elect? Are they like those evil bad guys from Superman's planet that got tossed into the Phantom Zone?"

"No, they were a group of renegade angels who caused havoc all over this planet last year in which they have subjugated some of the humans under their control. The only way to overpower them is to light the five lanterns here and the one here was the second one to be lit. The others were in Shironami Temple in Heinlein, the Mossy Castle in Swamp Bottom, Midoriko Temple in the Kingdom by the River, and in the Gale Canyon ruins in the Southern Stride. Even with all five lanterns lit, they signify something when it came to me and Reiko saving everyone from the Elect and their dastardly actions along with stopping Behemoth before it destroyed Thravin Keep."

"After that, we got the boot from Darbus and had to hide for six months before Dean came and got us home," said Dirk. "It's a pain that we had to endure the hardships up there on Shiganshina, but at least we found _you_ in the meat locker."

"And we're family after all," said Gyatso with a smile on his face.

We all were a family as we continued to look all over Skyward Temple. It was a getaway for us after what we all went through as we didn't forget about the Executive Division and their scare tactics to use me as their weapon in Project Apollo. We were safe for the time being as we began our vacation here in Skyward Temple as planned…

* * *

Later on in the evening, dinner consisted of _nikujaga_ with biscuits as we all ate in the dining room hall after Reiko did most of the cooking. Even Deejatra was trained as a cook as she brought out the roast chicken with vegetables on the side. We all ate well as we were simply here for the week until we got clearance to go back home. By the time we were finished, we put the food up in the fridge in the kitchen as we all helped out into picking up after ourselves afterwards. It was a time for us to be here in this iconic temple as we were on our way to our rooms for the night. With me and Reiko in our own room, we were in there as we went towards the bathroom and began to strip our clothes off and began to clean ourselves in the wash basin.

Both of us were happy to be alone for now after taking care of the twins and other children during the trip as we continued to clean ourselves. By the time we were finished, we went towards the bathtub as we turned on the hot water the moment it filled up. When we saw the water get to the top, I turned it off as I was happy to have a warm bath that kept me from being more stressed out in the end. It was a moment for us to be alone with the children sent to bed earlier as we couldn't get enough of each other while being here in Skyward Temple. We made the best of it as we were further away from the clutches of the Executive Division and others who would want to abuse my raw power for their own selfish gains and desires.

"It's been rough since we left Shiganshina," I said.

"If Brother and the others hadn't gotten us back home, Darbus would've cemented his status even further," said Reiko. "Besides, Kanto Village is restored after being ransacked by what was left of Darbus' leftovers in the end."

"At least we're not in the crosshairs of the Executive Division for now. In the end, that group of warhawks will meet a much dangerous end if they cling onto their lust for power."

"Sammy, the Executive Division are monsters and they won't stop until they take you away from me just to be their weapon."

"And they won't because if they did, I'll be out of control in front of them. I won't be a pawn in their chess game and neither will I be their weapon in Project Apollo. Still, I won't sit by and allow them to walk all over us, but in the end, we'll stand up to those who literally crave power to feed their own lustful and greedy desires."

At that moment, I noticed Reiko inching towards me as she was concerned for my safety after all that has happened. Still, we didn't talk any more about the bad stuff as we were happy to be here in Skyward Temple for the time being. It was the most for us as we were ready to go to bed after this in which we were fully content with this reprieve from such stressors afoot. In the end, we didn't pay any more attention to such nonsense for a while as we later drained the bathtub and stood there in it while feeling the mountain air permeate this entire temple. By the time we were about to get out of the tub and onward to bed, we simply stared at each other as I made the first move and kissed Reiko's lips.

I was at that urge again as I wanted her all to myself as I was touching at her large breasts that were still wet from our bath. I was in heaven with her as I wanted more of her from within. From that moment in the bathtub, I felt my member hardening up as I was itching to take Reiko for tonight before it was over. In a simple twist, I allowed Reiko to be on top as she was itching to have me bring her pleasure as she took my member and guided it within her while I stared at the large bouncy breasts that were in front of me. I was sated with her as we both enjoyed ourselves in the nude the moment I felt myself enjoying a little more than what I got so far. We were at the very moment of our pleasure as I was on the receiving end by staring what was in front of me in the form of a set of two bouncing breasts for my viewing pleasure.

I was happy as I felt Reiko moving up and down while straddling my hardened member inside of her. She was also caught in the moment as she felt my hands touch at her nipples the moment she let out a cry of erotic pleasure. We were on the point of climax as we were tiring out from our private interlude in the bathtub. When we finally came towards the point of erotic pleasure, I felt my livelihood gushing out in bunches within Reiko's body the moment I felt sated with what was in front of me. When I saw Reiko withdraw, she got out of the tub as I followed suit the moment we were getting ready for bed after all. Going towards the sink, we brushed and flossed our teeth as we later rinsed them out before retiring to our bed for the night. By the time we were finished, we went towards the bed as we crawled into the blankets while holding each other close. It was also at that moment that I was staring at my wife as I also gently pressed my hand to the lower part of her stomach. I was feeling at the newest arrival as it was slowly growing nicely from within, for it was part of both our future and family at the same time. We were expecting more than we bargained for as we had to focus on the Destiny of Worlds as well.

"It's slow, but growing," I said.

"It's strange that we expected twins the first time, but the second time will be different," said Reiko as she smiled warmly. "I hope that the older twins aren't jealous of what I carry within me..."

"They're still babies, Reiko. In all senses, sibling rivalry is very common to most of us who had siblings both older and younger."

"The future… It's strange that we hold the keys to it, but we can also lose them if we don't make the right decisions for all..."

"And we'll safeguard that future together. We're the Destiny of Worlds and we'll stop at nothing to protect the galaxy from harm, for we have it in our future for many years to come..."

And I was right as Reiko and I closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. We had so much on our plates as we also had to safeguard what we built, for there are those who would try to sabotage it in the end...

* * *

Dirk was wandering towards the room with the giant Buddha statue as he was seeing it again after dinner. He never noticed the statue to be so magnificent before as he was walking towards the mandala, which was placed on the floor near the altar. By the time he stepped onto it, he saw it glowing as it showed him a vision of the future that was put in front of him. In that vision, he saw the castle intact as it was in good condition, but he also saw something shoot down from the sky. A burst of light emerged from space as the beam blasted into the ground in which he noticed a black ooze gushing from it. The sight of it scared him as he saw it coming towards him until he was pulled away back to the present. Turning around, he saw Deejatra standing in front of him as she was concerned about what would happen next if not dealt with, for the future was bleak in the making.

"You saw the future in the image of the Executive Division, didn't you?" she said.

"It was terrible," said Dirk. "I saw a light shoot down from the sky and when it hit the ground, this black ooze came up out of nowhere like oil, but different."

"Black ooze? It's from Alecrast's core in which it caused the deaths of many innocent lives during the time of the Galvanic Uprising. If it's released again, then this planet is doomed."

"Is it about Project Apollo?" Deejatra nods. "Those asshats in Trainfell are pushing it when it comes to acquiring Sam as their weapon against his wishes. If that happens, then the black ooze will swallow this planet without a moment's hesitation."

"It's true, but if Sam is taken to become such a deplorable weapon for General Wetzel and his cronies, then it will be too late."

"Nothing is ever too late. I know that Sam has braved the odds just to get out of his shell and if he ever gets caught by those asshats to use as their weapon, then I hope that it backfires in the end. Sam shouldn't be put under the ringer like that and that guy who Dean calls General Wets-His-Pants will fall flat on his face for it. We're in this 'cause we're members of the Order and a part of the family I have now."

"It's a well-said sentiment, but the dark reality of forcing Sam to submit to the Executive Division is both nigh and dangerous. Even if the future of the Destiny of Worlds is hanging in the balance, we cannot allow your guardian to fall prey to General Wetzel and his unquenchable thirst for power in the bitter end."

"You talk as if you're on the same level as both the Order and the Alecrian Army."

"General Wetzel… is a murderer. He'll kill those who stand in his way in which he refuses to care for how others think of him."

"He's a war veteran in the Galvanic Uprising and all, but what did he do, exactly?"

"General Wetzel killed one of his own daughters in his homestead in which he did it to acquire more power and authority even after the Galvanic Uprising was over. His other daughter fled from the carnage in which she remained in hiding for the rest of her days, but she issued a dire warning to the superiors that her father answered to, only to be forced into silence by those who were affiliated with the deplorable Toller Family. The general has one goal on his mind and that is to activate Project Apollo to destroy this planet to its core."

"That's _not_ gonna happen because that asshat and his thugs will get it coming, for they're playing with fire and they'll end up getting burnt if not dealt with properly."

Dirk made his point clear as he vowed to be strong in order to help protect me and the rest of our family till the bitter end. As for what was about to happen, it was the future hanging in the balance as the time to revive Project Apollo was nigh and near…

 **To be continued...**


	20. Reiko's Visit

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 20: Reiko's Visit**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The Order's main headquarters had been busy as everyone was on high alert into keeping tabs on the Executive Division since General Wetzel's attempt to steal me failed with a dangerous warning on the horizon. It was also the main reason to keep me from being used as a weapon as the danger of Project Apollo still lingered. When Ginryu came towards his office, he noticed a Draaza man dressed in his native robes as he had a cerulean comb with purple eyes while standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. He never expected the alien figure to appear here as the Draaza man was very youthful despite the fact that he was over four thousand years old and hasn't aged a bit. Whatever motive the Draaza man had was something important as Ginryu was both curious and suspiciou towards him at the same time.

"You sure came in without admittance, didn't you, Vakama?" he said.

"Project Apollo is coming, but I can't let the Executive Division weigh the main progenitor of destiny down to their scare tactics," said the Draaza man as he sipped his coffee.

"Recently, General Wetzel tried to enter into this place, but was stopped by guards who kept him at bay near the drawbridge."

"General Wetzel may be kept at bay, but he's not stupid. He'll stop at nothing to claim his prize just to unleash the most feared weapon in the cosmos."

"And it's Project Apollo… I remember that failed experiment during the time of the Galvanic Uprising and it's also a stern reminder that we can't let this come to fruition, no matter what the costs. I also know how it was unleashed the moment General Wetzel and his cronies used the fraction of the mysterious power on this planet as a weapon. Up towards space, there's a station orbiting above this planet in which it's now a derelict, but floating upwards."

"The _Sol-1…_ We cannot let this madman unleash hell on this planet or else it will suffer with grave consequences."

"And we won't… Sam Winchester may be earmarked to be the ultimate prize, but he will never be a weapon to those who would take advantage of him and abuse his raw power. No one should do that to him, for he has the most highly-charged weapon he has besides his raw power and that is his unending kindness that trumps everything in his way."

Ginryu made his point clear as he vowed to protect me even further. He was also hopeful that the untapped kindness within me will be a weapon that will protect me if Project Apollo is ever to be relaunched again, for it will be my saving grace in the end…

* * *

It had been two days since we stayed at Skyward Temple as Reiko was busy preparing cookies for snacktime in the kitchen. When she noticed the twins walking on their wobbly legs, she was happy that they were all over the place as they were also at their climbing stages. By the time she noticed Aora walk towards her, he was stopped as he saw her take out the last batch of cookies from the oven. When she set the hot cookie sheet onto the counter, she got out a spatula and took them off gently one by one while putting them on a different plate with some that were already baked. It was something that she did as she was known to be a good cook for all the right reasons. When she was ready to bring out the cookies, she noticed Ghimru climbing up on the stepstool to grab one from the edge of the plate without letting it fall over. It wasn't long until she took him away from the stepstool as she didn't want him to fall down without warning.

"You shouldn't climb up like that or else Daddy would be worried just like Mommy," she said as she saw Ghimru eating his cookie while getting melted chocolate on his face. "Oh, dear; you are in for a bath soon, little one."

At that moment, Kanna came into the kitchen as she even noticed Aora trying to climb on the stepstool to get at the cookies that were baked earlier. It was a daunting task to keep the twins under control as it was also the messiest that ever happened to a pair of toddlers like them. By the time she saw him take a cookie, she took him from the stepstool as she didn't want him to fall on the floor just in time. It was something that was a mainstay in the twins' mischief as we all had to deal with it both at home and abroad at the same time.

"Looks like the two of them sure love to climb and to get into things," she said as she set Aora down on the floor. "Let's hope that they don't grow tall like a tree early."

"They're a year old and they have the growth of a four-year-old," said Reiko.

"We all know where they got their growth spurts from and he's outside helping the boys do the laundry with Carly following after them. As for the bodyguard in charge, she's watching our every move in which Lindsay kept telling me about how up-to-date she really is."

"Deejatra means well, but she isn't like Kevin due to her sharpness in the Hunter Corps."

"Well, at least we're in the kitchen, but with a pair of messy toddlers."

"Perhaps we'll go and bring the cookies to everyone, for they've been busy with the laundry lately."

At that moment, Reiko ushered the twins out of the kitchen as she saw them walking without any wobbly difficulty. With Kanna following them with a plate full of cookies, she was seeing them go towards the laundry room until one of the twins ran into the room with the large Buddha statue. It wasn't long until Reiko caught up to Ghimru as he was full of energy the moment she steered him out of there. By the time she saw Aora walking towards the mandala in front of the Buddha statue, she got him out of the way as she accidentally steps on it. Just as she was about to leave, she felt a strange force emanating from the mandala as it transported her far from Skyward Temple the moment she saw Kanna running into the room with the plate of cookies in her hands.

"What's going on?!" she cried as she saw the imagery of Skyward Temple changing further.

She was scared as she noticed the imagery changing into something unknown the moment she found herself into somewhere different. She was in unknown territory as she found herself in a kitchen that was remodeled a few weeks ago. The setting was different as she saw a calendar on the wall with the year, 2013, plastered on it with an image of an Irish terrier on it. She was in the past as she wasn't in the present right now. When she ventured out of the kitchen, she walked into a library that had the same Order of Letters sigil plastered on the walls as it was far different than what it was now. When she went towards a room that had a switchboard that resembled an ancient board game, it was nostalgic, but it had small red lights on it. When she saw a plaque on the wall, she saw it to be the old bunker that was in the time of the Elder Days as she also saw the words, "Men of Letters Bunker; Lebanon, Kansas;" embossed in faded gold writing.

She was in the Order of Letters bunker of old before the departure of humankind and other related species several years later. She never saw anything like it before as she wanted to tell me about it the moment she would get back to where she was. It wasn't long until she decided to look around the entire bunker as she went into the halls where the rooms were located. The old atmosphere surrounding it was pure nostalgia as she began to look into one of the rooms. By the time she went inside, she saw a bed surrounded by further nostalgia as she even noticed a machete hanging on the wall. When she sat on the bed, she saw a nightstand filled with old vinyl records as they had strange cover art on them stemming from Led Zeppelin to AC/DC put in a row. She also noticed a box of magazines with curvy women on the cover as she knew of them to be those from _Busty Asian Beauties_ in bold letters.

Picking up one magazine, she flipped through it as she saw many women in risque attire that is more hardcore than Futaba's burlesque days. Putting it back, she decided to steer away from such troubling imagery as she had a feeling that she was treading in naughty territory. By the time she left the room, she was ready to go towards the next one as she saw an old bed that wasn't sturdy, but the quality of it was awful due to its military-grade blanket being itchy. Even the pillows were uncomfortable as they were stuffed with bird feathers instead of cotton. Still, the room needed work as she saw a bookshelf of books that even had an old radio on a nightstand. When she noticed an empty space that had a white piece of paper with black ink that said, "earmarked for big-screen t.v. set," she had a feeling that something would fill it as she noticed a plug socket below. Just as she was about to explore a little more, she heard footsteps approaching as she hid in a closet that had a mixture of old and new clothing in there.

With the closet door closed, she looked through the keyhole as she saw my past self fuming as he was coughing up blood the moment he had a tissue covering his mouth. She had a feeling that he wasn't doing too well as he was also not too happy with the situation he was in. She noticed him stare at the empty space with the paper on the wall as he didn't want what was coming in here to appear on the sly. My past self wasn't too thrilled about what he heard as he sat down on the military-grade cot he slept in while he kept coughing up blood on the tissue in his hand.

"I can't believe that I have to put up with getting a t.v. set that Totsuka won at a raffle, but it's better off in Dean's room instead," she heard him say as he threw away the bloodstained tissue in the wastebasket. "He's really pushing it, but I'm better off with what is in here."

"Sam!" said a voice coming from outside of the room. "We're coming in here with the t.v., so be prepared for the biggest bingewatching fest for the eyes!"

Reiko heard Dean's voice, but she only saw his past self coming into the room with a slim rectangular device with Totsuka holding the other end of it. It was what was earmarked to be in there as she saw them set it down on a square shelf that was sturdy enough to hold it. Even though my past self wasn't thrilled to see it, he was willing to get it out until he was overwhelmed by the sight of what was filling the empty space that was earmarked in the first place.

"That thing is a pain in the ass," said Totsuka. "It's a raffle winner, but at least it has a place to rest at in this bunker."

"You could've put it in Dean's room," my past self said. "Besides, he enjoys all the usual Chuck Norris films and porn all the time with it more than I do."

"Sorry, Dean may have wanted a t.v. set in his room, but there's not enough space after he decorated it with all his war trophies and classic rock."

"He's got a point there, Sammy," he said as he sat on the bed. "Still, after we get the tube put on the air, we'll get rid of this clunker of a bed 'cause it can throw out your back real quick."

"Don't _you_ of all people have the better stuff than _I_ do?" my past self said as he was feeling dizzy from coughing up blood earlier. "Besides, the older sibling gets the better things anyway, don't you?"

"Hey, you ought to be entitled to have a few luxuries and the beds are crap," said Totsuka. "The Men of Letters weren't sleeping on Sertas right now 'cause the meaning of beds will be in the form of memory foam, which I ordered to put in here while the candy-ass bed is going out the door."

"Well, at least I'll get a Tempurpedic for my troubles..."

"Hey, this bunker has a lot of things, but the bed has got to go. As for the t.v. set, it's here to stay 'cause it fits the room very well."

"Recently, Dean and I had to put up with a god's quarrel and removed a curse from a man who died constantly and came back to life. As for dealing with the first trial, it's hell, but at least I'll ride it through the end."

"Hey, let's take a break, shall we?" he said as he smiled.

Reiko never expected my past self to be clingy to the old things as he was starting to miss the awful cot that was about to get tossed out for a different bed. She was aware that those in his inner circle had a point as they all left the room. By the time she emerged from the closet, she saw the t.v. set standing there as it was perfect for this room after all. Still, she wanted to confront my past self about what happened to him as she also wanted to know more about what went on in this time and age in the Elder Days. It was something that she wanted to do, but she had to remain out of plain sight without anyone knowing, for she would soon return to the future without further delay…

* * *

Totsuka was busy getting rid of the old bed in my past self's room as it was the most awful thing that complemented the quarters to the extreme. It wasn't long until he noticed the closet door opened in which he had a feeling that someone else was there. Searching inside, he found no evidence as he noticed that Reiko was hiding up on top out of sight. Veering away from the closet, he resumed his dismantling of the bed as he got it out of there in order to allow the new bed to fit in there. Little did he know was that Reiko sneaked away from the room as she crept out of the room without arousing any suspicion. She was in the hall of the bunker as she was most likely to explore the rest of it before going back to her own time. Even though she was many centuries away from the present, she was staring at the bunker in all its glory as it was also a treasure trove filled with many things, but she couldn't stay out of plain sight for long.

After seeing what was there in the bunker, she began to slip out of sight as she crept into the storage hall. The place was a load of many things as she saw the various odds and ends that were part of what happened during the time of the Elder Days. She even noticed a spear that was in a glass case as she noticed it to be part of the many weapons of God. She also noticed several old magazines in a wooden box as she took one of them out to see an image of a voluptuous woman in a strapless bikini holding a parasol on it. Once again, it was the strange smut as Reiko noticed the words, " _Voluptuous Asian Lovelies,_ " in black letters. Putting it back, she decided not to look into anything else further as she skittered off into an empty room without anyone knowing.

When she walked back into the halls where the rooms were, she went into one of the empty rooms as she closed the door behind her. She was safe for now, but she would soon go back to her own time as she wanted to see me and the children again. She missed us dearly as she wanted to get back to Skyward Temple as soon as possible, for the time now was put into motion with two threats on the sly. Just as she was about to hide out even further, she heard her stomach growl as she was starting to get hungry. She remembered the cookies that she was baking as she went towards the kitchen without anyone noticing in order to bake them intensely. She never expected the kitchen to be full like that as she saw the main necessities that she needed to bake her oatmeal cookies with raisins. Getting out the oats, flour, baking soda, sugar, butter, and eggs, she was ready to get to work until she noticed that there were no raisins in sight, but only a bag of shredded coconut that was unopened.

She was in luck as she got out a cookie sheet and placed it on the counter along with a bowl to mix the ingredients in. With her hard effort, she followed the instructions carefully as she even had the oven preheated to the precise time that was needed to bake them. With hard work, she was giving her best shot into baking the cookies as she finally got the dough to be the perfect consistency. By the time she got out some parchment paper to cover the cookie sheet, she scooped the dough in handfuls as they were ready to go the moment that the oven was hot enough. Placing them into the oven, she spotted an egg timer as she set it for eleven minutes while waiting for them to bake. Covering the bowl of dough with a lid, she was on point until she noticed footsteps approaching. It wasn't long until she hid in the pantry as she peeked through the keyhole of the door.

She spotted my brother's past self walking in as he was busy putting away some meat into the freezer. It wasn't long until he spotted the mess that was on the counter as he had a feeling that either he or my own past self was baking cookies the moment he decided to put up the main ingredients back into the shelf. At that moment, he smelled the cookies in the oven as he even smelled the coconut that was baked with them. By the time he heard the timer go off, he spotted the oven as he grabbed a pair of oven mitts and took out the cookies while placing them on the counter with the bowl of cookie dough that was on it. He never expected cookies to be baked before, but it was a first as he waited patiently for them to cool off before eating them. It wasn't long until he spotted the cookie dough in the bowl as he decided to wash his hands and begin to make the rest of the cookies as planned without any further delay. With the first batch removed from the cookie sheet, he began to put some more parchment paper on it as he spooned some of the dough onto it.

By the time he was finished, he placed the cookie sheet into the oven as he set the timer to eleven minutes exactly because most cookies started like that. He was on a roll as he watched my past self enter into the kitchen. He smelled the cookies very well as he waited patiently before he had his first one. It was something that was different in the bunker as Reiko watched stealthily without attracting any further attention at all, for she saw them to be more than just Men of Letters.

"Take a good look at these babies," my brother's past self said as he grabbed a cookie and bit into it with such gusto. "These are great and I baked them."

"You never baked before in your life," my past self said as he took a cookie and bit into it. "I was cooking during my days at Stanford instead of chowing down on Doritos and instant ramen all the live long."

"So? I cooked some prime cut during our stint at that ranch, didn't I?"

"It'll be a while before we go all out on diner fare, Dean. Besides, we have a lot of problems that are looking in the air so far."

"We'll be looking for Cass later and such. As for the cookies, I'm hoping to make more of them."

Reiko was overjoyed that our past selves were enjoying the cookies as she hid in plain sight. As for the return journey back to the present, it was on hold until she had time to return to the empty room before being spotted soon enough...

* * *

"MAMA!"

The sound of the twins crying filled the hall as I sprinted down to where the room with the Buddha statue was. With Dirk following me, we only saw Kanna and the twins as they were wanting Reiko to return after being zapped into the further time slip. I was concerned about what happened as I saw the same energy emanating from the mandala in front in which I had a feeling that my wife would end up in the past for no reason. Still, I had to find her and get her back before the entire time stream begins to unravel soon enough.

"Sam, thank goodness that you came just in time," said Kanna as she was relieved to see me here.

"What happened, Kanna?" I asked.

"Reiko stepped onto that mandala and she hasn't came back. Even the twins are scared for her when she vanished."

"She could be in the future 'cause I got a taste of it already," said Dirk.

"No…," I said as I sensed something different. "Reiko is in the past in which she is in the bunker of the Elder Days…, on Earth."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so… Still, I hope that Reiko comes back because the time slip to the past is temporary and it lasts up to twelve hours. After that, she returns and the time stream will be normal without any difficulty at all."

"Reiko will surely return, but she will be exhausted from her travels," said Deejatra as she came into the room. "Her travel towards the Order of Letters bunker on Earth in the Elder Days will have an impact on what will happen here, mark my words."

"She better not break anything in the past," said Dirk. "It would be too risky if she did anything to cause a disturbance in the timeline so far."

"Reiko is also a Nephilim due to her angelic lineage from the Knights of Heaven. She'll soon navigate her way back here soon enough."

We all were worried for Reiko's safety as I feared it the most. She was not only travelling into the past, but she was also with child as the strain would be dangerous for both her and the baby inside of her. Still, we had to wait until she returned as we were most likely to be fearing the worst if need be, for it was something that we had to wait for. Without hesitation, I walked towards the mandala as I felt the energy of it so potently. At that moment, I stepped onto the mandala as I began to see the imagery of the present disintegrating and the past growing. Wherever I went to, I found myself in the same place as I was hell-bent on finding Reiko, for I was worried for her safety after all...

* * *

Reiko returned to the same room that had the same military-grade cot pattern in it as she was hiding from the presence of what she saw earlier. Still, she wanted to give my past self a good scolding after he complained about the new t.v. coming into his room earlier as she had to remain out of sight for the time being. Luckily, it rescinded as she noticed him eating her cookies earlier, but she was longing to return home to the present soon enough. Even though it was quiet, she wanted to make sure that the coast was clear as she heard something transport into her hiding place. She recognized the same energy from within as she turned around to see me standing behind her. It wasn't long until I saw her walk towards me as she hugged me warmly, for we were reunited, but in the past on Earth.

"Thank goodness that you're here, Sammy," she said.

"Looks like we both went back in time too far," I said.

"This place is the bunker from the Elder Days and the year it's in is 2013."

"According to the files from this time period, Crowley began his power trip by trying to acquire the Word of God tablets at the time."

"Sammy…," I see Reiko go and sit on the cot as she was concerned about what was going on so far in this time travel trap. "I saw your past self and he wasn't doing too well."

"He was suffering from the trials back then, wasn't he?" Reiko nods. "I see what you mean, but we all know what happens next in which it leads to the time of the Angel Expulsion."

"I also saw Brother's past self and Totsuka in his youth bringing in a t.v. set into one of the rooms, but your past self didn't like it at first."

"As usual, he's still pig-headed, but he also comes through swinging."

"I also saw what Brother's past self had and he shouldn't be looking at such smut like that."

"Back then, Dean's past self always had a thing for burgers, pie, women, classic rock, cheesy action films, and porn. That's how he was in this day and age, but he also had his fair share of terrible experiences along the way."

"Sammy..."

Reiko pointed at something from within the wall as she noticed something peeling from the white wallpaper. Getting up, she went towards the wall as she began to tear it off to reveal the same mural that was plastered in the ruins during our travels. It was a picture of us as we were meant to be put there in the first place, but who painted the mural in this bunker? When Reiko tore the rest of the peeling wallpaper off, she saw the rest of the mural in all its glory as it portrayed the two of us as eternal god and goddess sitting on holy thrones with light shining from above. She never saw anything like it before as it was a sign of what was yet to come in our present timeline.

"Reiko, you can't just tear off the wallpaper like that in this timeline," I said cautiously. "If this occurs, then we will end up displaced or disintegrated forever."

"Sammy…," she said. "This mural on the wall… It's the same, but different..."

"How is this one different than the others we've seen?"

"It's us, Sammy… It's what is said to be a future yet to come."

Without warning, we both heard footsteps approaching as we had to get the wallpaper back onto the wall before anyone notices. It was a daunting task to fix the wall as I was ready to use my raw power to fix it before anyone comes into the room. Just as we were about to do so, we saw the door open as we turned around and noticed my past self standing in front of us with a shocked look on his face. He never expected to see us like this before as he began to cough up blood without warning. At that moment, I came to his aid as I grabbed a tissue from my pouch and gave it to him in order to wipe his mouth with. Still, he never expected me to come here with Reiko before as we also had to get back to our own time before we were trapped here forever. It was also an encounter that will be one for the record books as I was seeing my past self remain calm after seeing me and Reiko here in person.

"Please don't be alarmed," said Reiko as she was standing by my side. "We never meant to scare you like that, so please don't be too worried about how we are right now. My husband was worried about me, so he is trying to bring me home to our own timeline."

"How did you guys get into the bunker?" asked my past self as he was still stunned to see us in front of him. "Does Dean or Totsuka know about this? How did you get that jewel on your forehead and are the ears on that woman real?"

"We came from the future, Sam," I said to him. "The jeweled sigil on my forehead is what I have within me, for it is the raw power that I was born with many centuries later. As for my wife's ears, they're real and we are ready to go back home as planned."

"It's all a dream, isn't it?"

"It's _not_ a dream because you went through the first trial by killing a hellhound and bathing in its blood a few weeks ago. After that, you began to cough up blood and you don't tell your brother about it in which he's been through enough already."

"I even baked cookies for you," said Reiko. "Besides, you should also be thankful with the new television in your room."

"Well, Totsuka _did_ gut the bed in order to make way for the new one to replace it… with memory foam on it."

"You deserve to have such nice things," I said. "I would be envious that there's a t.v. set in your room, but as for the trial situation that you're under, it's no walk in the park."

"I did so much wrong, so these trials I'm going through will run its course. So far, I've let Dean down so many times in which I even _abandoned_ him when he went to Purgatory. I can't let that happen to me again and the things I did will always hang over my head in which I will vow not to forgive myself for them."

"Everyone should forgive themselves, even you and me. I even once complained how horrible you were until I got punched for it. I also heard about how you tried to correct your mistakes after running around soulless, only to be lectured by those who refuse to let you fall under the cracks. As for your own personal problem, you can't keep it hidden forever because of the fact that your brother and those in your inner circle are going to find out anyway. It's only a matter of time before someone spills the beans about the ongoing illness you're going through, for you can't keep it bottled up forever."

I watched my past self stare at us as he notices me get out a small wired notebook and a pen while writing something that I was about to deliver before leaving. By the time I finished, I put the notebook and pen away as I saw my past self stare out of curiosity at what I was writing, but I wanted to keep it secret before going back to Skyward Temple as soon as possible. When he was about to learn more about me and Reiko, we saw a portal emerge as we were ready to go, for he saw us departing without a trace into other parts unknown. At that moment, he didn't know what to think as he decided not to blurt it out too much the moment he left the empty room. By the time he was about to leave, he saw Dean's past self enter as he had a six-pack of beer in his hands.

"Hey, Sammy," he said as he entered into the room. "I found some junk that needs to be catalogued and it's up your alley."

"I'll see what I can do," he answered as he followed his brother out.

"Besides, I have a feeling that our work in the Men of Letters will be a handful by the time we get done with our sorting."

At that moment, Dean's past self stopped briefly as he saw piece of paper on the floor in the form of an origami cat. Picking it up, he unfolded it as he began to read the ink and writing that was written on it as he saw it to be both a warning and an omen in the making.

 _To Dean Winchester or any who are in the Men of Letters_ (It read) _,_

 _I noticed that Sam hasn't been feeling well, but he refuses to tell anyone about_

 _his suffering so far. I'm telling you to look after him and tell the truth, even when_

 _he denies it briefly. The trials are taking a toll on him and he can't do this alone,_

 _for this is what will happen to him in which it goes beyond my control. Even though_

 _there will be failure, there will also be both courage and opportunity to do what is_

 _put in front of them and to always keep fighting._

 _-A concerned friend from the future._

It was when my brother's past self followed my own as he was ready to keep tabs on him on the sly due to the illness he had. Looking at the wall that had the wallpaper torn off, he saw the mural of what was yet to come as he left it alone for now while leaving the room that was empty. By the time he got into the room with the switchboard, he went towards the wastebasket as he noticed several tissues tinged with blood on them. The futuristic omen was an eye-opener as he saw my past self sitting at the switchboard as he was busy at his laptop looking at things on it. Still, whether past or future, it was relevant all the way as we also had to play our parts in the end…

* * *

Reiko and I were back in the room with the Buddha statue as we got off from the mandala and noticed the children eating the cookies that were baked earlier. Everything was the same as we were most likely to be a bigger part of what was yet to come. When we saw the twins walking towards us, we scooped them up as they were happy to see us in full. Still, we had our work cut out for us as we noticed a familiar face enter into the hall in his current appearance and biker gear. It was Totsuka as he was in his current appearance while entering here in Skyward Temple to see us in person after our long absence. He never expected us to return home, but he had a gut feeling that our troubles weren't over just yet as he was ready to deliver the dire news that I didn't want to hear right now.

"It's been a while after the Gale Canyon incident, Sam," he said.

"I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long," I said.

"Hey, if you wanna blame someone for running you off like that, you should blame the asshat that put you in that situation."

"At least I came back, didn't I?"

"It also seems that you and Reiko took a trip through time in which you left a note before going back to the present." Totsuka fishes out a note from his pocket as the writing was there intact. "It was when Dean's past self picked it up to see the writing fade afterwards when he showed it to me. It was also when he was concerned about your own past self during the trials back then, but you knew what happened next."

"Whoa…, that's one sweet outfit!" cried Gyatso as he was excited to see Totsuka in person. "Are you one of those biker guys who rides a Harley-Davidson all the time?"

"You're the curious type, buddy, but I keep my bike in storage."

"I bet that you ride all over the dirt roads anytime you want."

"I would, but I've settled with a triple threat back at Shironami Temple in Heinlein. As for the news I'm about to give out, it's _not_ pretty. General Wetzel was last seen in Doitsu and the worst is yet to come when it turns out that the two lackeys that were off to Shark Island were rescued by the rest of the Executive Division's cohorts and they won't stop until they nab Sam to be their weapon in this bitter power struggle. They're coming for you, Sam, and it's _not_ gonna be pretty the moment they have the ways and means to track you down. I heard it very well from that old lady who lives in the temple up in the Kurosawa Mountains in which she fears the worst if you end up getting captured by the Executive Division. It sucks and both Charlie and I agree that you need to be both safeguarded and hidden in order to get those asshats off your back. In the end, karma will be on your side the moment you stand firm to keep doing what is done best and that's always keep fighting."

The news of General Arbogast and Julilla worried me to the core as I had a feeling that there's no end to such constant misery for me. Still, I had to steer clear as the news about the two disgraced generals had unnerved me to such terrible extremes. Even Reiko was concerned as she didn't want me to succumb to the Executive Division or their deplorable machinations of their making. Still, we had to remain vigilant in our struggle to steer clear from such danger as it was also something that we had to watch our backs for…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone as I was hard at work making a beef roast with vegetables to go with the bread that I was making. The factor of getting Reiko home back to the present was something for the ages as I noticed an ancient package sitting next to the rice cooker. Walking towards it, I picked it up as I opened it to see a box filled with some old nostalgia from the bunker stemming from a pack of baseball cards to a cookbook that was in good condition. I never expected to get this before, but the time travel to the past was something that became an eye-opener in the end. When I spotted some cookies that were reserved for me, I began to eat at them until I noticed Totsuka come into the kitchen.

"Now, _those_ take me back, but they don't have any coconut in them," he said.

"Reiko must've had an impact on her visit in the past, didn't she?" I said.

"I kind of foresaw her visit the moment I spotted the cookies that the Dean of old finished, but I got the last batch."

"Reiko is one of a kind and a very good cook."

"After you came to get her back, the visit in the bunker of the Elder Days had Dean thinking up a lot of things to cook the moment he and your past self came back on a hunt or two. It was also an eye-opener for them to focus on cooking in the kitchen instead of going out for the usual bar food all the live long."

"It's sad that you didn't live through it..."

"Dude, just because I died in the Elder Days and be reborn, doesn't mean that I counted out the time travel. It was fate that you and Reiko discovered the mural on the wall in the past, for it was painted by a Draaza man who is also a die-hard preserver of bloodlines that were a part of the Order of Letters lexicon. This isn't the first time that a mural of you and Reiko was painted back then, but it's been discovered in other parts on Earth and other planets like on Mars and such."

"And so our true purpose is put in front of us..."

"Dude, your true purpose is put in front of you in many ways than you think. In the Elder Days, your past self got a glimpse of you in this present now as if you're watching an episode of _Red Dwarf_ about Lister seeing his future in front of him. It's about time that you see to your own in the making, for you got it all over you, no matter how many times you stumble and fall all the time."

"It's strange that our time travel hadn't affected the stream yet, but it was made to be told in the end of uncertainty. As for the Executive Division and its unquenchable thirst for power, it's dangerous to see in the long run."

I was now put into such determination as I was most likely to be on the right track when it came to dealing with what was put in front of me. As for what was yet to come, I had to be careful as the worst would be yet to come after that. It wasn't long until Reiko entered into the kitchen afterwards as she smelled the roast cooking in the oven. Even though she had a strange journey to the past, she wasn't about to opt out on the Destiny of Worlds just yet as she was ready to bake the cookies that she was making all day. By the time she saw me come in here to check up on the roast beef and vegetables, she saw the ancient box with the cookbook in it as she marveled at what she was ready to see in it. By the time she looked into the pages of it, she saw a note fall out as she began to read it, for it was a message from the past after all.

 _To the ones who travelled to the past_ (it read) _,_

 _I am more than humbled to eat the cookies that you made earlier in which Dean is_

 _trying to get the recipe for them. As for what is yet to come, I have my reasons to live_

 _it to the fullest and learn the outcome of what is coming towards me. Still, I may be a_

 _little hazy on the details, but I know for a fact that it will all come to fruition for many_

 _years to come. In the end, I might meet my untimely demise, but I will always brave_

 _this decision to what is put in front of me, for I will always keep fighting._

 _-A friend who knows about the visit in the bunker._

Reiko was happy that she heard from my past self as she didn't have no regrets at all. As for what would happen next, we all had to keep going, for this was the future that is put in front of us for a reason…

 **To be continued...**


	21. Under Close Surveillance

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 21: Under Close Surveillance**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The downed freighter that was supposed to be on Shark Island was found on the tip of the coast of Pallas as the Alecrian Army were sifting through the wreckage for any survivors. It had been two weeks since the trial of General Arbogast and Julilla as they were nowhere to be found. The search proved to be a bust until one of the Cross Corps found a black box located in the cockpit. The member in charge, Airi Mitani, was adamant into looking for evidence of the two convicts' escape as he yanked the black box out of the control panel. By the time he emerged from the freighter, he saw Timothy coming as he was concerned about what would happen next. It was the most unexpected move that ever came into the fold as the news about the two convicts' escape would soon reach the ears of the rest of the Order and the Alecrian Army respectively.

"This place is a tomb," said Airi as he inserted the black box into a rectangular device the moment it turned on. "Well, let's see what's on this thing because Ginryu's gonna have a field day when it comes to terrible news."

"Help!…," cried a garbled voice as it was immersed in static. "Someone… taken the freighter hostage… need backup… Oh, God! What the hell _are_ you? No, please!… I have a family back home… No…!"

The piercing scream filled the air as Airi had a feeling that the Executive Division wasn't done with looking for me to be their weapon yet. It was the worst news that was about to become headlines as Timothy took out the black box and placed it into a capsule for evidence. The fear of seeing both General Arbogast and Julilla gain their freedom came to light as it was about to get ugly due to what would happen next. It was a shock that no one wanted to hear as the storm of terror was coming down in gushes.

"The two who were supposed to be spending their lives in prison on Shark Island have flown the coop," said Timothy as he was disappointed at what the outcome would be in the end. "We should have a bulletin pointed out towards those two before any more repercussions occur."

"Ginryu's gonna love _that_ ," said Airi as he wasn't too thrilled to hear such trouble. "As for Sam's predicament, he's gonna have to watch his back."

"Sam's location is classified, Airi. As for what we've found, it's gonna be hell when we get back to our respective posts."

"Sam has to know eventually and so does my sister. They've become moving targets and we can't afford to expose them in front of General Wetzel and his cronies."

"I agree with you there, but we can't allow the Executive Division to pinpoint the whereabouts of Sam Winchester or his family."

And so, Timothy and Airi continued to sift through the wreckage of the freighter as they were on high alert. As for what the Executive Division was doing, they had a spy in the form of a robotic bird watching in the distance as it flew towards a man with a gas mask over his face. Both man and bird were watching as they would soon report to such unknown services in hindsight…

* * *

I was in Chekiang as I was busy seeing the major improvement that was in front of me. The people were happy and healthy for the first time in a while as they were even selling their produce to make a living to support their families. I was also grateful that everything was much better as Chugoku's capital was getting more robust than normal. I enjoyed the warmth of the people going about their daily lives as they were not as dismal as they used to be under the yoke of the Morality Movement last year. At that moment, I noticed a newspaper set on a table as it had the image of some wreckage in which I noticed the terrible news of what happened next. The words, "Escaped disgraced generals loose!," appeared in bold black letters as I had a feeling that the two who were supposed to be on Shark Island were rescued by an unknown force.

Still, I didn't want to think about it as I wanted to enjoy my stay here before going home. I was happy that I didn't have to put up with the Executive Division for now as I was heading towards the palace to pay a visit. By the time I went there, I noticed the courtyard be swamped by a bumper crop full of vegetables that were growing in the gardens as it was the most bountiful that I ever saw. I even noticed the familiar erhu that I played in perfect condition as it was in its shrine on display, for it was something that kept me from going towards despair. It was a memory that kept me going as I also remembered being surrounded by Dean, Reuben, and Shigeru in order to play something that I was afraid of once. I even remembered the fear after going up against one of the Elect here along with one of the Children of Azazel as it nearly caused me to break down until I got back from such toil. When I was about to examine the erhu that was in its new display case, I turned around as I saw the Chieftain of Chugoku arriving with an empty pull-cart in his hands. The sight of me brought back memories as he was grateful that I was there after a long absence for a while.

"It seems that you've returned home, Sam," he said.

"It's complicated, but I'll live," I said.

"After being gone for almost a year, everything is back in full swing. Even the gods praise you for coming back to put Darbus Toller in his place once and for all."

"I know, but the problem with the Executive Division isn't something that can go away quietly."

"I heard all about how Tobias Wetzel and his cronies will stop at nothing to steal you in order to reactivate Project Apollo for their own desires and lust for power. If you think that the big three you saw are bad, there are others that will report towards their superior about your whereabouts. Luckily, I blackballed them from coming here again after hearing the ruckus coming towards Clavell Valley where Trainfell is nestled at."

"It wasn't fun, but I was nearly trapped in a casket to be burnt alive, sexually harrassed, and shot at a convention. I know that the Executive Division is more dangerous in their scare tactics, but they will fail at the end."

"Sam, I've heard countless escapades that your past self went through in the Elder Days in which you were even caught by some of the Order's old guard after the world was saved from the ongoing battle between God and the Darkness, but you can't sweep this under the rug anytime soon. Still, with the Order running a tight ship under the helm of Ginryu Ashizoka for how long, there's the Destiny of Worlds that needs to be realized first."

"And those like the Executive Division will stop at nothing to take me away to become their weapon."

The thought of it shook me to the core as I felt scared to death about the terrible outcome coming to mind. With such presiveness, I couldn't allow that thought to paralyze me as I later noticed a familiar librarian approaching with such speed in him. It was Yukiwa as he was gleeful to get something in his longstrap bag in which he is looking for further knowledge to add to his collection. As usual, I couldn't help it as I was staring at him with such zeal in mind, for it was something that caught my eye for some odd reason.

"You're back in the swing of things, aren't you, Yukiwa?" I said.

"Yep, and I got the last of the Darkness Arc just to add to my collection," he said.

"Now, you'll be searching for the remaining parts of what happened in the Elder Days next."

"The last one's a cliffhanger in which God and the Darkness restored the world, your past self gets busted by one of the Order's Old Guard, and the Mary Winchester is brought back from the dead. As for what happens next, it's a doozy, but I will find it sooner or later."

"Your bag's full, but it'll be a while before you tread back to Essos. It's also a godsend that you of all people have the gall to go and search for the remaining _Supernatural_ books that have been going on for centuries now."

"The last volumes to my collection are _The Chitters, Don't Call Me Shurley, All in the Family, We Happy Few,_ and _Alpha and Omega_. Pretty nifty, huh? Very soon, I'll perma-bind these gems and put them on the shelf the moment I get my ass back to Essos."

"You're quite the bookworm, aren't you, Yukiwa?" said the Chieftain as he was curious about the librarian's quest for knowledge. "It also seem that you're going to great lengths to preserve what you find on your travels."

"It's _not_ easy 'cause the books I find about _Supernatural_ in its entirety aren't fun, but at least I'm getting there to complete it. As for what's been going on so far, I think that I'm gonna have to travel incognito before I attract any unwanted attention from the Executive Division."

Without warning, I heard my vidphone ringing as I fished it out of my pocket. When I saw a familiar name appear on my phone's screen, I was shaking as I had a feeling that I wasn't about to wriggle out of plain sight yet. It was Julilla calling as I answered it with my hand trembling. Still, I had a feeling that I wouldn't escape my stalker who fled prison time as I wanted to get away from Alecrast as soon as possible.

"I had a feeling that you would answer me, Sam," I heard her icy voice over the phone. "It seems that you can't be rid of me anytime soon."

"You were told to stay away from me, Julilla," I said angrily. "You won't be free forever because of the fact that the Alecrian Army is tracking you down."

"Is that so? I have friends that are looking and keeping tabs on you so far."

"You know that I will _never_ be swayed with such talk of seducing me, so I suggest that you leave me and my family alone."

"I know that your mind says no, but your heart will say yes to me. I can hear it in your voice, regardless of how you try to keep me away from you. I even have eyes watching your every move you make."

I noticed a mechanical bird perched in a tree as it had a camera above its beak. It was one of the many bird surveillance drones that were made by the Executive Division as it was keeping tabs on me against my wishes. I was worried until I heard a gunshot fire from a distance as the mechanical bird was blown to bits. It wasn't long until I noticed Deejatra approaching as she had a high-class sniper rifle in her hands. She was handy as she was standing in front of me, for she was no slouch for being a bodyguard. As for the mechanical bird, I walked towards it as I found a small data chip embedded in its body. When I dug it out, I showed it to the Chieftain as he was concerned about what was going on so far. By the time I resumed talking on my phone, I was not too happy with Julilla and her obsession over me as I was ready to put my foot down.

"Your 'eyes' had been shot down, Julilla. As for your opinion about me being attracted to you, it's nothing but fantasy," I said.

"There are more of them tracking your every move, even the ones that spy on you in the bathroom," she said with the same icy tone in her voice. "They've collected data for Tobias and the rest of our brethren in which you're not safe from us at all, Sam; you never _were_. When we claim you as the ultimate prize, I will make you mine and you'll never wriggle out of my grip."

"Leave me alone! All that talk is nothing but a delusion of your making! As for my heart saying yes to you, it's all a lie because I can sense it within you the moment you keep talking about how you want to seduce me."

"You know that you can't resist me, Sam. Even your past self tried to resist such temptation that included a demon who kept him under her thumb."

"I beg to differ on that subject, Julilla," said Deejatra as she yanked the phone from my trembling hands. "Sam won't succumb to temptation from your group nor will be a pawn to be used as a weapon to activate Project Apollo. In the end, you will fail miserably because I also know about how you tried to seduce Minara while he was on this planet. You think I don't know about your ways and means to lure men to seduce, but I do because of the fact that my first superior was taken away to Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa after he cracked due to his despair pushing him to the edge. You nearly tried to do the same to Sam in which he has that raw power that will resist you till the bitter end. As for your obsession towards him, I suggest that you cease and desist your machinations and turn yourself in or else you will meet the hand of death instead."

"You don't scare me, you Draaza bitch, because I know all about how your former commander succumbed to my charms till his imprisonment at that deplorable citadel. As for my pursuit for Sam, I will never take no for an answer and I will claim him the moment I see him."

"Go to hell, bitch!"

Hanging up the phone, Deejatra gave it back to me as she wasn't shaking from hearing such talk coming from Julilla. Even though she displayed her anger, she remained calm and collective as she bore a grudge against the disgraced general who is now out and wandering free to catch me without warning. As for my own predicament, I wanted to go far away to Shiganshina as I couldn't take being the butt of Julilla's obsession and erotomania for too long. I wanted to even flee from such misery as I wasn't the type that is meant to be stalked all the time. I truly _hated_ being stalked as I was beginning to despise Julilla for escaping her fate in Shark Island. In the end, I had to endure it as I couldn't let this stalking get to me, for this wasn't the end of it yet.

"She's onto me again even after her escape from her fate on Shark Island," I said.

"Don't let Julilla get to you, Sam," said Deejatra cautiously. "I know of her tricks very well because of the fact that she uses such deceitful tactics just to get what she wants."

"She won't leave me alone, no matter what I try to do."

"This isn't the first time that she is fixated on her target in which she even displays such malevolent tactics to keep anyone from fleeing her web."

"She did the same to Minara, didn't she?"

"Minara is a man who is fiercely devoted to both his family and the Medical Corps. He will never abandon them because of the close ties that he has with them. Still, he remains on Claudius, but he limits his visits to this planet due to what he suffered from at the hands of Julilla's wrath."

"I heard all about it in which she set his hotel room on fire once. She did the same to me, but it was fixed with my raw power at the last minute."

"You should be careful around her, Sam. Even though she's out of prison, she'll strike when you're not looking."

"You bear a grudge against her, don't you?"

"Julilla isn't like any other generals in the Alecrian Army because she is known to be the same age as General Wetzel, but she never shows a wrinkle."

"Talk about cougar…," said Yukiwa. "She's dangerous for someone that even makes Mrs. Robinson look like Mother Teresa..."

It was known that Julilla was on the prowl as I also had to watch my surroundings very well. Still, I had to deal with what was in front of me as it was also going to be difficult for me to cope with the fact that the Executive Division were watching me all over the place. I couldn't take it for much longer until I saw a mural that was painted on one of the palace walls. It depicted a warrior surrounded by a radiant golden glow as I had a feeling that it would soon become an omen in the making.

"I see that you noticed the painting on the wall," said the Chieftain.

"It's a miracle that it appeared, but I never saw it before until now."

"That painting of the warrior is about a man who was bogged down by many things wrong, only to make them right in the end. It was discovered the moment I chipped at the thin layer of bricking just to expose it after being encased for seven hundred years or so. It was once said that the warrior was a good man that had all that power, but the most powerful of all that he had was none other than the kindness that both protected and made him a weapon was the greatest of all that he had. The painting itself is a reminder of what is yet to come and it's also one of the many omens that will soon come to pass."

"This isn't the first time that a painting became an omen in which I surpassed myself by winning part of the Dynamite Warg Race before going home. I saw that light shining all over me and Barca that day in which it was a sign of many good things yet to come."

"It's been said that only kindness can guide one to pure radiance with a golden glow. It's also the very reason why one can excel to such greatness because of all the accomplishments that were achieved to such a degree like this."

"I bet that my past self went through such toil back then when he-"

"Hey, no spoilers," said Yukiwa. "Besides, I have to look into the knowledge after the Darkness Arc first before going into conclusions."

I didn't say any more about what happened next about my past self's troubles as I was focusing on the very positive aspect that was there in front of me. I also had a feeling that I would see differently in the end as I had my reasons to acquire the support from loved ones in return. Still, I was determined to have my tricks intact as the Executive Division were making their moves in order to catch me off guard, for they were waiting for Project Apollo to emerge once again…

* * *

Ginryu was at his office as he was looking at the sightings of what was going on so far. As usual, he was disappointed that the two generals from the Executive Division escaped their fate as the search for them was more intense than normal. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed Timothy arriving as he was on the warpath into stopping the Executive Division from pursuing me. As usual, everything was not good in their favor as the sightings of the Executive Division's grunts were up in the air with their eyes open at all times. It was hell, but they had no other choice but to deal what was in front of them, regardless of the matter at hand.

"It seems that the two escapees are playing possum as usual," said Ginryu.

"You might want to consider into seeing one of _these_ ," said Timothy as he fished out a data chip from his pocket. "It's been found into one of those mechanical birds that were spotted by one of those freelance hunters that prowl around in the dirt roads. It seems that the Executive Division have gone too far into sending their birds to spy on people for no reason."

"A SIM-Tron data chip..." Ginryu sees it as he takes it out of Timothy's hand. "These things have been banned by the Intergalactic Communications Authority due to their countless uses for spying on other people's privacy." He inserts it into a projector as he turned it on to reveal images from two years ago and beyond. "This is _not_ what I had in mind..." He sees the image of me and Reiko during our wedding as it cuts to other events over the past two years, including the Gale Canyon incident. "General Wetzel had the gall to document Sam since his return, but keeping him under such strict surveillance against his wishes?"

"Those dirty bastards..." Timothy sees an image of me and Reiko about to make love to one another in a random location somewhere. "This is an invasion of privacy on a galvanic scale and it goes against everything that is against the rules of the ICA. The Executive Division have used SIM-Tron chips to be inserted into their mechanical birds just to spy on every small detail of Sam's life the moment he gets back from Gehenna."

"Looks like the sex scenes became more like the usual _Casa Erotica_ pornos that get displayed on a daily basis, but it truly goes against the will of those who keep to their privacy."

"That's vile… What the Executive Division is doing is intruding on Sam's private details and that includes going into the bathroom to take a piss."

"The SIM-Tron chips will be found and confiscated at once. The Order and the Alecrian Army won't be tolerating their existence any longer after what was found"

"Then we better let Sam know about this because of the fact that the Executive Division is dogging his every move with those SIM-Tron chips. He's gonna have a field day if he finds a mechanical bird recording his innermost personal data with a ton of intimate details on the sly. Even though the Executive Division has been blackballed, their relentless surveillance of Sam Winchester and his family will be stopped at once, I swear to it."

Timothy made his point clear as he found the Executive Division to be more of a constant threat when it came to spying on their targets. The mechanical birds in question were a nuisance with the SIM-Tron chips inserted into them as they were also about to get their due in the end. The troubling surveillance of me in all my glory was the last straw as the same group of warhawks would soon be backed into a corner so far. It was something that was intended to be done as the war on the Executive Division has came to a new low due to their actions on the sly. By the time he and Ginryu left towards the hall to catch a trolley, they were concerned about what would happen next as they had to warn me about what was happening so far, for this wasn't the very end of the Executive Division so far.

"It's been hell since Central 46 blackballed those warhawks from doing their thing," he said.

"And I thought that the Old Guard was bad enough back in the Elder Days," said Ginryu.

"It's been centuries since the Old Guard spied on the Winchesters of old long before the Order became what it is today, but the Executive Division will stop at nothing to steal Sam from under our noses."

"Even after the Winchesters of old finally died off, the civil war between the Old Guard and the reformers raged on before they reached a compromise during the first Orc War. It was also when Torune Mitani became a savior to make the Men of Letters into the Order that it is today. As for what the Executive Division is doing, they're skating on thin ice when it comes to reviving Project Apollo on the sly."

"We can't allow that to happen after what we witnessed from General Wetzel and his cronies nor can we have a second Galvanic Uprising in the making. All we have to do now is that we protect Sam Winchester from further harm before anything else happens."

"I agree with you there, but there will be further consequences if Sam is taken towards those warhawks without warning. As for the other problem on the sly, the battle between Cain and Ailnoth had been put on hold for the time being, but it can't be ignored due to what will happen next."

Without warning, Ginryu heard his vidphone ringing as he picked it up. When he noticed General Wetzel's name in bold white letters popping up, he had a feeling that the warhawk in question wasn't about to give up his motives anytime soon as it was getting more monotonous than normal. The further problem with the Executive Division was getting out of control, but Ginryu wasn't about to bow down to General Wetzel's machinations as he was ready to put his foot down the second time.

"I see that you refuse to go away quietly," he said as he put his vidphone to his lips. "The last time you tried to come here, you faced a firing squad that was poised to kill you."

"I've been combing the planet for clues about Sam and his family in hiding, but I know where he is now," said General Wetzel over the phone. "You know that you can't hide him forever because I will be onto him the moment he strays from us."

"It seems that your little birds have been spying on Sam ever since he came home here two years ago. It's also ironic that they recorded every simple detail about his life and that includes the things that are meant to be private."

"Privacy is dead, for there is none that is deemed safe from prying eyes. We all detailed Sam Winchester in his daily life, including bathroom breaks, in which he is the ultimate prize that is meant to be sought by us."

"You think that this is all a sick joke?!" yelled Timothy as he snatched the vidphone from Ginryu's hands. "You're just gleeful that you get to see Sam taking too long to take a dump in the bathroom, no thanks to your birds. In the end, such invasion of privacy by the use of the SIM-Tron chips in your birds is an S-Class felony and it won't be tolerated!"

"No matter how many birds you kill, there will be plenty more of what we have in store. You know that you can't hide Sam from us or any other prying sets of eyes that are dying to watch his every simple move. It's our way of keeping tabs on him and we'll do it until he surrenders himself to us."

"You listen here, you cold and crafty son-of-a-bitch; you and your group will _never_ get your hands on Sam in order to activate Project Apollo, is that clear to you? You know perfectly well that you will meet a dire end from more than just a blade and a bullet, for you will fail at the end."

"Oh, we will succeed in bringing Project Apollo from the ashes, mark my words."

"Go to hell!"

Timothy hung up the phone as he gave it back to Ginryu. The bitterness in him was rampant as he was hell-bent on shutting down the Executive Division once and for all. Still, the thought of invading into my innermost private matters was another last straw that broke the camel's back as both Ginryu and Timothy were most likely to warn me about what was yet to come without further delay in mind. By the time they reached a stopping trolley, they were on their way down as they were most likely to be hearing an earful from those who were concerned about the presence of the mechanical birds with the SIM-Tron chips in them, for this problem has gotten worse in mind...

* * *

Later on in the day, I returned to Skyward Temple as I was happy to be surrounded by Reiko and the children. I was more than grateful to those around me as I didn't want to think about any more negativity for the time being. It was a time for family as I didn't want anyone else from the Executive Division to rain on my parade for the time being. I was grateful that I came here as I was most likely to be spending more time with my family more than ever so far. By the time we went towards the courtyard in the back, I sat down near a set of statues that were next to a tree as I had the twins sitting in my lap. Both of them were happy and alive as they couldn't get enough of being around me, for I was grateful for them being here from the beginning. Both of them were getting bigger as they would soon be tall like me in the future, but not now. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko walking towards me as she was staring at me for a very simple reason in mind. It was the reminder of both Father's Day and our second anniversary that was approaching as we had plenty of time to relish our moments together.

"Looks like our little ones are having Daddy to themselves," said Reiko as she sat down next to me.

"They're little angels on their good days, but they're also our flesh and blood after all," I said as I was holding the twins in my lap. "They've been a handful, but there's also the four wards who are also a part of our family as well."

"Dirk's becoming more like a big brother to everyone and he even adores the twins as well. As for Carly, Gyatso, and Kanna, they're also a part of our family after what they've been through."

"Sam," said Dirk as he walked towards us. "Don't forget; Father's Day is this Sunday coming up and we want you to enjoy it to the fullest."

"And I will _without_ the interference of the Executive Division for the time being."

"That awful woman called you again, didn't she?" said Reiko as she was concerned about what was going on. "I heard the news about her fleeing with General Arbogast and on the run, but she'll meet a much more terrible fate than what we would give her."

"It seems that I'm busted," I said. "And yes, she _did_ call me, only for Deejatra to interfere on my behalf to tell her off. As usual, Julilla keeps thinking that I have feelings for her, but she's wrong due to her fantasized thoughts about me coming to her side. The woman is vile, but crafty in which she will stop at nothing just to get what she wants."

"But she won't, Sammy. Julilla is blind with illusory memories of grandeur and obsession in which she'll suffer much worse if she doesn't back off from her pursuit towards you."

"That's not all… On my old vidphone, she left messages in which she would not only try to kill you, but to disfigure you with acid if I didn't agree to her demands. That message nearly sent me over the edge in which I was itching to erase it, but was blocked by Timothy, who wanted it to be evidence in that trial. I hate her for what she is trying to do in which she'll stop at nothing to wreck our marriage one slow step at a time. She almost did the same to Minara, but she won't do it to _me_. I won't be unfaithful towards you because of the fact that I am not like my past self that gets driven by temptation, only to redeem himself with saving the world and his self-sacrifice to save others before him."

Reiko was stunned to hear such talk coming from me as I didn't want Julilla to destroy what we built in our lives. My grudge against the escapee was true to the core as I didn't want her to cause harm towards Reiko or the children. They were all precious to me as I didn't want them to be put towards further harm coming from an ice queen who believes in her own delusions of me. I also didn't want to fall under the surface as I couldn't let myself be persuaded to be a part of the Executive Division just to be their weapon in the end. It was something that I loathed as the thought of being such a force for such greedy individuals unnerved me to the extreme, for their downfall was already becoming the catalyst as we speak…

* * *

Timothy was on the warpath after seeing the data coming from the SIM-Tron chips that were inserted into the mechanical birds used by the Executive Division. His grudge agains them was more than just seen and heard as he loathed the group of warhawks with a passion. By the time he was going towards the main lobby of the Order's main headquarters, he saw a group of people all clad in black appear as they were led by Airi, who was dressed for battle. It was a bold move to put a damper on the Executive Division as the time to find and shut them down was just the beginning of what is happening next. With the main problem promoting such invasion of privacy against one's wishes, the time to cause havoc against the Executive Division was growing one slow step at a time.

"It seems that the gang's all here," said Timothy.

"We're here for a sole purpose and that is to eliminate the Executive Division," said Airi.

"Well, Ginryu's on hand into stepping up to the plate, but all of you should be careful about those warhawks on the sly."

"We know of the rest of the Executive Division's roster in which two of them tried to extort from Ginryu himself. They're the worst of the worst and the lowest of the low indeed. Lorne and Liesel Eichenberg: twins born from a gestation tank, but are known for their staunch loyalty towards their masters in the Executive Division. Clegenny Marquand: son of the late criminal, Menelaus Marquand that once fought in the Galvanic Uprising, but has been disfigured during his short sentence in Angmar Prison on Maugrim that resulted in the acid attack on his face that he has covered up with a gas mask. Anatoly Mitrikov: former factory worker on Harkonnen and is the main thief of the SIM-Tron chips that were taken after the company went bankrupt five years ago. And finally, Polonia Tergel: once proud and revered war hero, but turned to crime due to her background as once being housed in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa. All were part of the Executive Division and are dangerous, but they won't get far."

"We also know about Perceval Arbogast and Julilla Paxton due to their escape from their prison fate. To make a long story short, we should also tread lightly and have more caution because of the fact that the Executive Division knows everything about Sam Winchester and his family."

"Go figure… He's not the only one who had to endure their tactics, for Minara felt the sting of Julilla's wrath the moment he rejected her due to his devotion to his in-laws."

Airi never forgot about how he heard about Julilla's exploits as he also couldn't forget about what happened to Minara a few years prior. As for what was about to happen with the Executive Division running amok, they had to be stopped at all costs, for the future hangs by a thread as we speak…

* * *

Dirk was busy exploring the further halls as he had Gyatso, Kanna, and Carly in tow. All four older children were looking all over Skyward Temple as they were checking out the rooms that were unchecked over the years. By the time they all entered into a room with a mural on the wall, they noticed that it showed the image of me and Reiko sitting on a pair of thrones while watching over the galaxy. All four saw what was meant to be a part of the Destiny of Worlds as they had a gut feeling that Reiko and I would soon overcome our fear and doubts in order to become what was put in front of us. They never saw anything like it before as they viewed it to be something more than just a simple painting. It was an omen that was put in front of them as it would soon serve more than just a simple purpose into promoting the Destiny of Worlds.

"Isn't that Reiko and Mr. Sam?" asked Carly.

"It's them by a longshot," said Dirk.

"It seems that my family fortold of what Sam and Reiko are truly meant for, but those creeps from the Executive Division won't stop until they foil it," said Kanna.

"Sam won't be that cruel man's weapon, no matter what happens," said Gyatso. "I know that Sam and Reiko are more than just the ones who took us in whenever we lost our parents, but they have a much bigger purpose on their plates."

"Sam and Reiko _are_ the most crucial part of bringing this galaxy into a golden age," said Dirk. "I know for a fact that they are most likely to be going up against what is in front of them, but we should also have faith in them no matter what happens."

"And I hope that they have all the kindness they can muster because they're more than just those who took us in. They're family like the rest of us."

"And we'll _be_ more like family," said Kanna.

"And family doesn't end with blood," said Carly.

All four children continued to look at the painting as they were poised with more confidence than normal. By the time they left the room, they spotted me and Reiko coming towards them as we had the twins in tow. We were most likely to be looking forward into cementing our roles as the Destiny of Worlds as we were ready to have more greatness coming towards us in spades. As for what was put in front of us, I was happy that everyone was here around me until I saw Lindsay sprinting towards us without warning. She was concerned about what was going on as she was most likely to be giving us the worst news in mind since the escape of General Arbogast and Julilla not too long ago.

"You're in for a shock, Sam," she said as she was catching her breath after sprinting.

"What's going on, Lindsay?" I asked suspiciously.

"They're coming… and they've already reached Chugoku's border."

"Is it the Executive Division?"

"Even though they've been blackballed, they won't stop until they find you on the spot."

"God help us..."

I was dreading this very moment as I had a feeling that I would be put at risk due to what was going on so far. Even though we were far away from the Executive Division's grasp, they weren't done with us yet until Carly spotted a mechanical bird perched above a Buddhist urn near a suit of Chinese armor. She never saw anything like it before as she ran towards it the moment it tried to fly away. Luckily, she pounced onto it as I noticed her holding down the bird in her hands until I intervened at the last minute.

"Hold still, you bad bird!" I heard her cry out as the mechanical bird in her hands was trying to break free from her grasp. "I just wanna hold you right now!"

"It seems to me that the cat pounces on the bird who knows too much," I said.

"It won't stop moving, Mr. Sam." Carly sees the mechanical bird in her hands finally stop working as its SIM-Tron chip popped out from its chest. "Aw, It's battery is loose. Can you fix it, Mr. Sam?"

"It's one of the Executive Division's spies on the sly." I pick up the SIM-Tron chip that popped out of the mechanical bird. "Even though General Wetzel isn't allowed here, he sends his spies to do his dirty work."

"I know that chip," said Lindsay as she was shocked to see it in my hands. "It's from the SIM-Tron Company on Harkonnen. These things are known for their cutting edge state-of-the-art technology to monitor everything the moment they were once used for household security until the company tanked. That was when the Intergalactic Communications Authority decided to ban them due to their use for invading the privacy of unsuspecting victims when they're not looking."

"I don't know much about the SIM-Tron Company, but I _do_ know about what the chips are now used for. They're watching my every move and it worries me to the extreme. I can't take this right now because the Executive Division will stop at nothing to nab me just to be their weapon for Project Apollo." I felt my knees buckling as I was about to lose it without warning. "They'll never stop their pursuit towards me until I agree to their demands. They won't leave me alone, no matter what I try to do. I can't shake them and they'll stop at nothing to break me in my tracks."

"Sammy," said Reiko. "Please, don't let yourself fall further. Those cruel people are wanting you to fall like that just to appease them. I beg of you, remain strong for all of us and to always keep fighting. It's the most powerful advice that you of all people should live by right now."

I was starting to shake until I felt Reiko's hands touch my own. She was both concerned and worried about my health as I was reminded that I shouldn't be afraid of dealing with such matters like that. As for the situation about the Executive Division was concocting, they were onto me as their surveillance they had on me was growing without regard for ethical actions. I couldn't allow that to happen as I would soon be pressured to be a weapon for Project Apollo against my wishes. It was my worst fear that would soon come to life as I didn't want that to ever happen to me, but not now…

 **To be continued...**


	22. What the Little Bird Did

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 22: What the Little Bird Did…**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

General Wetzel was in his hideout in the outskirts as he was overseeing the safety of General Arbogast, who was happy to be free once again. In such a short time, he was elated that he was happy to get free after breaking out of Shark Island with Julilla in tow, but he was having doubts at the same time. He also had to relinquish them as he saw General Wetzel coming into his quarters with a glass of water in his hands. The lead warhawk was kind enough to set him free, but he sensed something else that troubled the escapee from Shark Island.

"You look tense, Percy," he said. "It seems that you fear retaliation after what you tried to do with our ultimate prize back in Trainfell."

"It took Julilla's intellect to have us disguised as guards just to get the hell out of here by hiding in a freighter," he said.

"You and Julilla may have fled from the worst prison on Alecrast, but I have a better plan just to suit our goals into capturing Sam Winchester and breaking him to the point that he'll be subservient to us."

"At least he'll pay attention to the little guy after we get done with him..."

General Arbogast followed General Wetzel out of his quarters as they made their way towards an underground facility of sorts. It was a place of creating artificial humanoids as it was a more suitable approach in mind. The stasis tubes were an ominous touch to what was yet to come as General Wetzel was pleased to acquire this before it was destroyed on the spot, for it was an arsenal of dangerous proportions indeed. By the time General Arbogast walked closer to what was sleeping in those stasis tubes, he saw something familiar as the artificial humanoids had the same genetic makeup printed all over them: blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. He remembered them clearly as he was sent on that mission to Kabizashi a few months back. He knew of them to be of the creations of Darbus Toller as they were none other than the Master Race put here. The sight of them made him shake with fear as he wanted to destroy them on the spot, for they were a threat to everything in front of them.

"You seem shocked, Percy," said General Wetzel in an icy tone.

"What the hell are _those_ things doing in here?!" he cried.

"They're what was left of the Master Race that Darbus Toller once cultivated before his demise and they will come to good use once again."

"I was a double agent for both my superiors _and_ you in which I had to piss on cue, but seeing those things here will only complicate things even further. I've seen what they are and I _know_ what they will _do_ in which they only agree to their master and do one's dirty work to kill people who aren't like them with their perfect makeup."

"We have hit a gold mine here and you diss on our discovery? I thought that you were thick-skinned, Percy, but you're showing weakness every second of the way." General Wetzel gets out his gun as he points it at General Arbogast. "It seems that releasing you was a mistake after all, for it was all a waste on our part. As for our cause, the only way for us to cull the herd is to single out the weaklings in it. In a much more broader sense, it's better this way, my dear Percy. It's too bad that you're missing out on the greatest opportunity for our cause and Sam Winchester will be the ultimate prize for us in the end."

At that moment, General Wetzel fired a shot into General Arbogast's head as he crumpled onto the floor. Putting away his gun, he stared at the lifeless escapee's body as he saw a subordinate approaching in which it was none other than the man with the gas mask over his mouth. The man's appearance was frightening as he was no stranger into obeying General Wetzel's orders on the sly, for he was ready to carry out a duty that could shake everyone without warning.

"It's a sad waste to kill someone who wanted freedom," he said.

"General Arbogast was weak, but he had tactics that could've aided us to capture Sam Winchester and his family," said the man in the gas mask. "We all know that Anatoly is working overtime to launch more of those birds to spy on our target, but killing Perceval was out of line."

"Are you questioning my authority, Clegenny? As I recall, I was the one who saved your ass from the fire after you were badly disfigured, but I want you to do me a favor."

"I obey your wishes, General, but your actions will be a costly one indeed."

"I want you to cut off Percy's head and send it to the Chieftain of Chugoku as a warning about what is yet to come. As for our pursuit of Sam Winchester, it's still going, for we will claim him to be our weapon to cleanse this planet."

"As you wish, General..."

"After you cut off his head, then chop off the rest of him into itty bitty chunks to issue to other delegates who live here on this planet."

"Yes, sir..."

And so, the man known as Clegenny got out a large sword as he chopped off General Arbogast's head as he showed it directly to General Wetzel. The sight of the latter's head being severed off was the high point of the leader's day as he was ready to make everyone aware of what was yet to come when it came to acquiring me to be the ultimate prize in the Executive Division's dangerous plans…

* * *

I was in the market square in Chekiang as I was busy picking up some ingredients for some stir-fry to cook for tonight's dinner. The factor of picking up some meat from the butcher shop was primal as I stopped towards it just to pick up some chicken to cook with. By the time I stopped there, I witnessed several children with sticks poking at something on the ground as I gazed further at it. It was another mechanical bird that was made by the Executive Division as it was being struck right and left with its screws and cogs spilling out of it. In all of the commotion about the group of warhawks spying on me, the sight of the mechanical bird getting beat around by a group of children was the high point of my day until I noticed their parents coming towards them with an arsenal of verbal reprimand.

When I finally stepped into the butcher shop to get some chicken for stir-fry, I noticed Timothy here as he was there for a reason. I sensed that he was willing to hide me and my family elsewhere as he was concerned about my private situation. I even noticed Airi standing there next to a shelf of freshly cut meat on display as he was also concerned about what was going on so far, for I wasn't about to hear the very end of it yet anytime soon. I had a feeling that my location would be in jeopardy as I didn't want to leave Chekiang just yet, for I wasn't ready to leave for home just yet. I didn't want to leave right now as I was most likely to be forced out of Chekiang and go into some random place that I don't know about.

"It's rude to show up without checking in," I said.

"You know what's at stake, Sam," said Timothy sternly. "The Executive Division has been watching your every move the moment you came back to Alecrast two years ago."

"I already know about the mechanical birds that have been coming here, but they've had some dire consequences on the sly."

"It's time to pack up Reiko and the kids 'cause the asshats that were keeping tabs on you are hot on your trail," said Airi.

"The Executive Division has been blackballed from coming here, so there's no need to get shaken up all of a sudden."

"Your location's been compromised, Sam," said Timothy. "You may think that the blackballing ruling to keep the Executive Division may hold them at bay, but they were recently spotted between the Chugoku-Shilla border not too long ago. We also know about the SIM-Tron chips that were inserted into the mechanical birds that were flying all over and there are more delivering data to their master."

"And you're forcing me into hiding again?"

"Yes; besides, you can't bend the rules into your own favor just to stand firm half-cocked."

"He's right about that one, Sam," said Airi. "Marshal Calvert is no slouch into his bitterness towards General Wetzel and his gang, but you're gonna have to trust us on this one."

"Then we'll do it at dinner in which we're staying in Skyward Temple right now."

"This ain't a request, Sammy; it's an order and a direct one 'cause we saw every simple detail of you from those nasty SIM-Tron chips that were ripped out of those birds. I'm no stranger to looking at your innermost things, but having those birds keep tabs on you while you're taking a piss? That's extremely low, even for your own standards, but this can't be swept under the rug after what we saw in those birds."

I ordered up some chicken to cook as I paid for my cut the moment I saw the butcher place it in wax paper and put it into a cooler so it wouldn't go bad. With Timothy and Airi following me out, we were all going towards the produce market as I later picked up some ginger and other vegetables for tonight's stir-fry. After paying for what I picked up, I was ready to go back to Skyward Temple as I was most likely to be returning under a cloud of pressure coming from those who were desperate enough to hide me. I never wanted anyone to interfere as I was determined to go home after being here in Chekiang and Skyward Temple respectively. It was hell, but I had to deal with it as the threat of the Executive Division locking onto my whereabouts wasn't taken lightly as we speak...

* * *

Dean arrived at the castle as he was seeing it empty once again, but he was optimistic that I would come back before Father's Day. When he went towards the backyard, he saw one of the mechanical birds perched up on the cocoa tree as it was monitoring the every move in and out of the castle. He never saw anything like it before as he saw the camera above its beak filming everything all over the place. Just as it was about to fly away, Dean heard a shot ringing from behind as he saw the mechanical bird be blown to pieces the moment it landed on the grassy ground. Turning around, he saw Cynthia armed with her rifle as he noticed the smoke coming from the front of it. She was there for a reason as she was suspicious about what was going on so far, for there would be no end of it anytime soon.

"You shot Laserbeak from the tree, didn't you?" said Dean.

"At least it didn't catch you stroking the summer sausage in the bathroom," said Cynthia as she put away her rifle. "Those birds _aren't_ for the faint of heart because of the fact that they've got chips that have been banned by the Intergalactic Communications Authority."

"Does Sam know about this? If he does, he's _not_ gonna be happy about this crap hitting the fan."

"He'll know eventually because of the fact that Timothy is on the warpath along with Airi Mitani on the sly."

"I've heard of him before 'cause he's part of the Cross Corps and one of the best 'cause of his guns in his hands. I even heard Shigeru talking about how Airi can shoot on sight anything that comes towards the innocent."

"Leave it to Futaba's consort to talk about that guy, but we've got bigger problems." Cynthia walks towards the mechanical in pieces as she picks up the SIM-Tron chip that was in the grass. "There's no end to it, is there?"

"That's a SIM-Tron chip that Airi talked about."

"And this thing is illegal due to its use in households while documenting other people's privacy against their wishes. When the ICA put their feet down on the SIM-Tron Company on Harkonnen, its stocks tanked and was finished off five years ago."

"And they've been used to monitor Sam's daily life against his wishes, which goes against the very privacy protections that we all cherish over the years..." Dean was ready to punch at something until Cynthia stopped him. "Those sons-of-bitches have got to go! I've had enough of their crap as it is since that asshat, General Wets-His-Pants keeps eavesdropping on Sam just to use him as a weapon for Project Apollo! Oh, the Executive Division is gonna pay big time for this 'cause they've spied on my little brother long enough!"

"Dean, there's no need for you to get pissed off right now. As for what the Executive Division is doing, they'll stop at nothing to back Sam into a corner just to listen to their demands. They're betting on us getting pissed in order to fulfill their goals and that includes stalking Sam. Even if we get mad at our agressors, we're adding more fuel towards them instead of backing them into a corner. It's a moment of cruel irony, but we have to deal with it nonetheless. We all know that Sam will turn the tide against General Wetzel and his cronies because he not only has that raw power and kindness, but a whole lot of support from his friends and family along the way. He's not alone anymore and we'll pressure him to keep going, no matter what gets thrown at him."

Cynthia meant what she said as she had high hopes for me in my hopes for trumping the Executive Division in spades. As for the SIM-Tron chip that was found in the mechanical bird she shot down, she brought it inside as she went towards my office with Dean following her. By the time they went towards a computer projector, the SIM-Tron chip was inserted as it showed several details and such about me in action. Dean noticed me using my raw power to fix some of the buildings after Reinhardt Toller's failed invasion as the images clicked towards a familiar place on Shiganshina. It was in the Dabb Mountains as the images of me hunting game to feed my family was beyond what was perceived to be, but far worse. The Executive Division were spying on me everywhere as Dean and Cynthia saw every detail from the SIM-Tron chip during my absence after the Gale Canyon incident nearly a year ago.

"This isn't on Alecrast," said Cynthia.

"It's in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina 'cause I know that place due to the derelict Draaza ship that's embedded in that set of peaks," said Dean. "And I thought that the invasion of privacy tactic was made towards this planet, but I was wrong on _that_ one."

"So, General Wetzel used his birds to spy on Sam during his exile on Shiganshina, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he never got to see the getaway he pulled the moment I showed up to haul his ass back home here in Kanto Village."

"Does Shion know about this? If so, she'll wanna come here to visit Ginryu for an all-out powwow before any more junk boils over."

"It already _has…_ ," said a familiar face as she entered into the office. "We have work to do when it comes to shutting down the Executive Division."

It was Reina as she was concerned about what was going on so far. Like those in both the Order and the Alecrian Army, the stalwart Rendilian was no stranger to looking into what the Executive Division was doing as their tactics have gone too far. With the mechanical birds flying and keeping tabs on me, the surveillance they had on me was the last straw that broke the camel's back as the time to stop the Executive Division was near and ready to go.

"You're not too happy with what's been going on, are you?" said Dean.

"After seeing the footage of Sam in all his glory, it looked like more of a reality show gimmick than just sampling of home videos," said Reina.

"We saw a glimpse of the footage on Shiganshina, but taking those birds to such a planet is beyond what is put in front of us," said Cynthia. "Surely, Shion's gonna be pissed off when she sees _this_ up in the Dabb Mountains."

"Actually, she has, but she's surely about to round up Ryosuke and Akio to meet here with Ginryu about this matter."

"Well, the more, the merrier 'cause it's war against those asshats that have been prying their noses into his business, including what he endured after Darbus ran him off nearly last year," said Dean as he was brimming with optimism. "We all know that General Wets-His-Pants ain't gonna have the last laugh 'cause his group will be running with their tails between their legs. In a huge sense, _everyone's_ getting fed up with the Executive Division due to their tactics on spying on unsuspecting victims on the sly, including Sam. Those asshats have no right to do that to him all 'cause they want him to become their weapon. Well, I'm not gonna be sticking my head in the dirt forever after seeing this crap going and hitting the fan. If it's war that those asshats from the Executive Division want, then we'll _give_ them their war that they pine for. In the end, Sam will turn the tables on those warhawks 'cause he has more than just that raw power in his noggin, I can tell you that."

Dean made his point clear as he was hell-bent on protecting me at all costs from the Executive Division and their tactics that were now rampant. The battle against the warhawks in question was the last nail in the coffin as the war against them was just the beginning of what was yet to come…

* * *

I returned to Skyward temple with the ingredients in my hands for stir-fry as I was ready to start cooking for everyone. It was at that moment that Reiko appeared with some ingredients of her own as she was also ready to make stir-fry as well. The two of us were ready to make what was in front of us as the presence of Timothy and Airi was about to be more productive due to what we were cooking for dinner. Even Reiko noticed Airi as he was no stranger to visiting her in the past while in the Mitani homestead at the time, for he was a soldier who would protect her till his last breath.

"It's been a while, Sis," he said.

"Airi…," she said as she was stunned to see him here in Skyward Temple.

"I take it that you and Sam are making a feast."

"I was ready to make lamb kebabs after getting some mutton from some of the butchers here along with some ingredients to season it with."

"She's no stranger in the kitchen," I said. "I know for a fact that she will always be a good cook to me."

"She's also got a set of biscuits in the oven," said Airi. "Even though she's in the sprouting stage, she can't do heavy lifting."

"Reiko is highly capable of cooking for many people," said Timothy. "She's also protrayed in the murals as a queen with the kindest heart imaginable."

"We'll deal with that later," I said. "Right now, we've got a dinner to plan."

And so, I followed Reiko into the kitchen as we were ready to cook for those who were staying at Skyward Temple for another night before our departure. As for what would go on next, it was sure to please. By the time we entered into the kitchen with our ingredients, we were busy preparing the meal as we were hard at work getting it done in the first place. With Reiko preparing for the lamb kebabs, I was busy preparing the stir-fry as we were doing with such kindness to go with it. Our timing was good as we were taking our time into preparing our meal with such gusto in mind.

With each minute, we were carefully cooking our dinner as we were finally done at about four in the afternoon. We were finished with what we had as we were ready to serve everyone as we brought the dinner into the dining room. With the children and the others waiting for us, we were dining together as a family as we were eating our fill with guests here. The food was good as I was also tasting what was cooked. I was enjoying my meal until I heard my vidphone ringing once again. Taking it out of my pocket, I saw General Wetzel's name in bold white letters appear on the screen as I was ready to answer it until I saw Timothy take it out of my hands while answering it.

"You cannot hide forever, Sam," said General Wetzel over the phone. "I've been watching you for a while now, only for you to break my toys."

"Sam's busy right now," said Timothy in a much sterner tone. "He's in the kitchen doing the dishes after we all pigged out on dumplings earlier."

"You can't fool me, Timmy. I know every single move that the ultimate prize makes, so I suggest that you fork him over before we reach this capital of Chugoku and ransack Skyward Temple."

"It's the other way around in which the local forces of both Chugoku and Shilla are onto your ass, so I suggest that you back away before anyone gets hurt."

"You can't outrun us because we're always watching you in the shadows. We all know that Sam could never resist such temptation just like his past self when it comes to things happening according to plan."

"You stay the hell away from Sam Winchester and his family, you got that? Everyone knows that he will never come to your side in which he dreads it every single day. I know of your scare tactics very well because _you_ of all people will never stop until you get what you want in this sadistic chess game."

"No, we _won't_ stay away from Sam because he is the ultimate prize and we'll claim him the moment he says yes to us. You can't hold onto him forever because he'll come at our command without knowing his own actions. We know that he is a force that can be utilized to our own goals and we won't stop until we acquire him in order to cement Project Apollo into memory."

"No matter how many times you try to acquire him, he'll turn the tables on you. To you and your band of warhawks, he's just the ultimate prize as if you want to cart him around like a loaf of bread. As for the rest of us, he's a symbol of hope that can lead the entire Ashizoka System into a golden age. It's a goal that will stand firm and no one will ever sway the Destiny of Worlds from reaching it."

At that moment, Timothy hung up on General Wetzel as he made his point clear. As for what was about to occur, I was dreading it as I had my vidphone handed back to me. I was concerned for the safety of my friends and family as I didn't want to see them get hurt or killed, for they were very precious to me. By the time we finished up our dinner without further interruptions, we were ready to put away the leftovers until I noticed Totsuka coming into the dining hall. I sensed concern in him as he was ready to give the worst news that I didn't want to hear, but I had no other choice in this matter at hand.

"The Chieftain in the palace wants to see you immediately, Sam," he said.

"Children, out of the dining room, please," I said as I saw them go with Reiko and Lindsay with the twins in tow. "This isn't something that can be heard by a child's ear, for they're still too young to experience it right now.

"Someone delivered a package on his doorstep a few hours ago, but it's _not_ a stack of Tupperware that you get from Fingerhut."

"Spill it, Totsuka; we don't got all day," said Airi.

"General Arbogast is dead." I gasped in shock as I feared the worst so far. "The Chieftain confirmed it the moment he opened up the box and saw the bastard's head in it with a bullet in it before it got decapitated by someone in General Wets-Himself's ranks due to the big-ass sword to do it to make a clean kill."

"I thought that the lead asshat was fond of that guy…, but did he have to kill him?"

"The Executive Division has a knack of killing off the weaklings in the pack," said Timothy as he was disgusted by the news of General Arbogast's demise. "General Wetzel is known to kill those who aren't up to par with their control over their emotions and our escapee who fled Shark Island wasn't so lucky after stepping out of line."

"General Arbogast was killed because of what he saw that reminded him of the incident in Kabizashi," said Deejatra. "The artificial creations that Darbus Toller may have been hidden, but their presence is unnerving to the extreme."

"And that asshat bit the dust the moment he's now sleeping with the asteroids," said Totsuka. "It's a godsend that he had it coming, but his artificial Barbie Dolls aren't ready to roll over and play dead anytime soon."

"The Executive Division is playing with fire, for the artificial creations that they have from Darbus' collection will do more harm than good to their cause on the sly. It also seems that an emergency meeting is in order at the Chieftain's palace soon."

"And I will be there," I said.

It was agreed that we were ready to hear what was going to be said at the Chieftain's palace as I was most likely to hear a lot more than I have bargained for. As for the situation with what the Executive Division had pulled, it would be more difficult to swallow as the time to react was in full steam so far…

* * *

Dirk was in his room that he shared with Gyatso as he wanted to know what was going on after he was ushered out of the dining hall so soon. Even though I didn't want him to hear too much, he was eager to know about what happened as he was most likely to turn to divine guidance afterwards. After sneaking in some of the leftovers to snack on, he was ready to pray as he wanted someone to appear at the last minute.

"Hey, if any angel around here is listening, show up and listen, alright?" he said.

At that moment, Dirk heard someone eating at the leftovers he took as he turned around and saw Castiel eating at the stir-fry that I made. For an angel, he was no stranger into tasting food as he didn't mind that if it tasted like molecules on the sly. As for Dirk's situation, he never expected the angel to go for the food that was made before, for he was ready to hear some answers soon enough.

"Looks like you enjoy the carrot and ginger stir-fry that Sam made," he said.

"To me, food is food, no matter how many molecules I taste," answered Castiel as he finished off the bowl of stir-fry. "This is also the best thing that can put PB&J to shame."

"Well, earlier, Sam didn't want me and the other kids to hear what was going on among the adults, but I'm old enough to know what's going on so far."

"General Arbogast was killed by his own superior for not agreeing with him. After he killed him, his subordinate, Clegenny Marquand, hacked his body into pieces in which one part is sent to those who are closest to Sam."

"And I thought that horror movies gave you nightmares..."

"Horror movies can do that?"

"It's just an expression, Castiel. I've heard people say this to others about that kind of thing. As for what you told me, I'm gonna have to tell Sam sooner or later about this mess. The guy who came into Kanto Village to oversee the restoration effort was a dickbag, but he didn't have to die like that."

"Perceval Arbogast was a double agent for both the Alecrian Army and the Executive Division, only to be cut down by his superior due to his traumatic experience during the Kabizashi incident. Even though Sam knows about what happened after dinner, he'll know the rest of it the moment the Chieftain of Chugoku welcomes Ginryu and the rest of the Council of Elders to an emergency session here."

"Castiel…, now that I know of what is going on, I can't let Sam cart the burden alone on this. Hell, I even helped out into destroying one of Darbus' factories, but my work's not done yet. As soon as I reach eighteen, I will marry Sachiko someday, despite our age difference, and we will uphold our part in this turn of events just like the rest of us."

"And you will be the most honorable man with Winchester blood flowing in your veins, for you and the other three wards are connected together with what you carry within you."

Just as Dirk was about to talk further, he saw Castiel disappear without a trace as he walked towards the window. He was now aware of the Executive Division's dangerous agenda as he was eager to carry the burden along with me in this fight. It was his duty to be stronger as he was doing this beyond his twelve years of his life. He was on the cusp of manhood as he was also known to be ready for his role of such strange proportions. He was no stranger to dealing with such battles as he had experience along the way, for it would change his life forever…

* * *

I was at the Chieftain's palace as I was being escorted by Deejatra, Timothy, and Airi. All three were behind me as we made it towards the entrance. By the time we got into the courtyard, I noticed Dean and Reina here as they also had Kevin and Irylla in tow. The gang was all here as we were about to hold our emergency meeting the moment Ginryu arrived just in time. We were all most likely to be hearing more about the bird problem we were having as we were most likely to be hearing the worst that was yet to come. By the time we came towards a meeting hall, we sat down as we were ready to hear what was going on the moment I was about to hear more terrible news on the sly.

"It's been ages since I came here," I heard Ginryu say as he sat down at the end of the table.

"I had a feeling that you would come here," I said.

"I heard all about what happened to General Arbogast the moment we got the base of his body with his organs intact. After seeing it dropped on the doorstep of the Order's main headquarters, I knew that it was time to act in this emergency session."

"Well, at least we're not trying to sugarcoat it," said Kevin as he was sitting in one of the chairs on the right side of the table. "We all know that the rest of that blowhard could be shipped to other places without us knowing about it."

"They already have," said Timothy. "According to Kerza Thravin, he got a right leg with a foot shipped there in which Shotaro filed a complaint to the higher-ups earlier. As for the rest of General Arbogast, all we need to do now is to collect what was left of him and burn the remains before he becomes a vengeful spirit."

"The blowhard will have to answer to his crimes sooner or later..."

With a gavel being banged, we saw the Chieftain sitting at the other end of the table as he was dressed in his nightclothes complete with a pair of blue bunny slippers on his feet. Even though he wasn't dressed for this occasion, he was ready to hear more of what the Executive Division was doing on the sidelines, for this meeting wasn't the end of what was yet to come anytime soon.

"Guests from the Order of Letters," we heard him say. "This emergency session is called for the very same reason and it involves a certain group of mechanical birds that fly around for no reason whatsoever. The recent developments of finding and retrieving the SIM-Tron chips in them is vital in our goal in which they contain data about Sam Winchester and his return home here to Alecrast two years ago."

"And the SIM-Tron chips are a plain nuisance," said Irylla. "They were once used and patented by the SIM-Tron Company on Harkonnen until they went out of business after many complaints from those who want their affairs private."

"And it can get much worse," said Reina. "The SIM-Tron chips weren't just to monitor Sam's daily activities on this planet, but everywhere else when the images of the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina were documented against his wishes."

"It's true," said Dean as he was standing up. "We saw the whole thing the moment Cynthia shot one of those birds down with her rifle. By the time we got that SIM-Tron chip and viewed the evidence about Sam's whereabouts on Shiganshina, it was the last straw in which we're ready to choke the Executive Division where they stand. They had no right into spying on my little brother after he came home from Gehenna two years ago, but they're pushing their tactics to a much more dismal low."

"I had a feeling that those sick people would intrude on Sam's privacy other than being on Alecrast," said Kevin. "And I thought that dealing with the crap from General Wetzel was bad..."

"Shion now knows about what has happened in which she's issued a direct action against the Executive Division," said Reina. "So far, she brought on a crackdown to destroy any mechanical bird that carries the SIM-Tron chips in them. As for the agenda about keeping Sam and his family safe, we can't put their lives at risk while-"

"And we'll stop at nothing to bring down the Executive Division," said Shion as she appeared into the room. "I saw the surveillance of the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina and that place isn't the only one that's been documented by General Wetzel and his cronies. Other places have been documented and it doesn't end with _here!_ "

At that moment, we saw Shion fish out a portable projector as she slipped a SIM-Tron chip that she had in her pocket. By the time she turned it on, we saw the images of my past discretions come to light as it featured me on missions outside Alecrast. The images on Gethos where I helped Dean and his squad out documented what I did as the next one veered directly to that incident on Earendil last year in which I went up against Severin and welcomed the birth of the twins as well. Everyone in the room saw the details of me as the images were earmarked for what the Executive Division might do next in their nefarious plans, for we weren't about to let them get their way so far.

"I know those images very well," said Reina as she saw an image of the hospital from Earendil a year ago. "They were following Sam the whole time and it didn't end with the surveillance of him being on Alecrast. This is the worst thing that ever came to pass in which the Executive Division won't stop sticking their noses into Sam's business."

"We're _not_ laying in the dirt forever," said Shion. "General Wetzel and his cronies have become a nuisance that uses banned chips to monitor someone against their wishes. This isn't just an invasion of privacy for Sam, but for all of us because of the fact that we're ready to put an end to the Executive Division and where they stand."

"It's too bad that the blowhard's dead," said Airi.

"Ginryu told me all about it in which General Arbogast's master turned on him the moment he was killed. First of all, we'll deal with the Executive Division after what was there by finding and taking out those mechanical birds that contain the SIM-Tron chips. After that, we'll cut off their access to other things in their arsenal in which this incident with invading Sam's privacy for the last two years is about to come to an end. There won't be a second Galvanic Uprising in the future, not when we are still alive and breathing. The Executive Division won't get their paws on Sam, nor will they profit from their use of him as their weapon, either. We're _not_ taking this lying down and we won't allow anyone else from that deplorable group to cause havoc towards Sam Winchester and his family. He's saved us before and he'll stop at nothing to-"

Without warning, I began to feel my head pounding as I began to sense a vision approaching. The vision itself was a dangerous one as I sensed Clegenny coming closer to the capital at every second. The eerie vision caused me to fall out of my chair as I was clutching at my head the moment I felt blood trickle down my nose. With Dean coming to my aid, he was concerned about my well-being as he came to my aid at the last minute. He was worried about my mental state as he wanted to get me someplace calm before it was too late.

"Sam, talk to me," he said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from my face.

"They're here…," I said as I was panting raggedly.

"We're not in Kanto Village, Sam. The Executive Division are pretty much at the border from this popsicle joint."

"They're coming for me, Dean… They won't stop until they've claimed me..."

The vision I had caused me to faint as I was unconscious from the effects of it. As for what was coming forth, everyone in the room was concerned and on board as they had to protect me at all costs, for I was the ultimate prize in an upcoming war that no one wants in the end…

* * *

I woke up in the bathroom as I was naked in the bathtub while soaking in hot water that was infused with lavender and chamomile. I was even cleaned up as I even noticed my hair being wet from getting washed earlier. The bathroom that I was in was in the palace as I was feeling the mountain air permeating from the Le Guin Mountains outside. I was feeling better, but I felt concerned about what would happen next as I wanted to get back to Skyward Temple as soon as possible. When I heard the door open, I saw Dean coming in here as he was concerned about my health after what happened earlier. He wasn't about to let me scurry off anytime soon as he wanted to know what was going on without the usual drama permeating in the air.

"It's a huge godsend that the Chieftain's servants didn't mess around when they dragged your gargantuan ass here to clean you up and toss you into the bath," he said to me.

"I have to get back to Skyward Temple at once," I said.

"Hey, not without giving me a straight answer first; alright little brother?"

"The vision I had showed the Executive Division approaching Chekiang with Clegenny Marquand commanding a squad of soldiers."

"Colchuvar told me about him one time in which the bastard was accused of disfiguring women while serving in the military. The main kicker was that when he got a short sentence at Angmar Prison on Maugrim, he got what was coming to him when an inmate he bunked with disfigured him with acid by pouring it into his food after hearing the nasty comments that were in there. Clegenny himself always hated women in which he views them to be snakes that should be taken in the talons of eagles to be killed. That was when the inmate doused his food in which his face got so grotesque that he has to breathe through a gas mask and ventilator in order to live."

"Are you telling me that he hates women?" Dean nods as I sense concern within him. "It's vile that he did that, but without women, there would be no children born into this world or any other planet."

"By the way, Ginryu's issued a statement in which you need to go into hiding for a while."

"I had a feeling that I would be hidden once again..."

"Look, I don't like it any more than _you_ do, but know _this:_ your life is in danger, Sam. You can't be out and about while the Executive Division spies on you one slow step at a time. As for where you're going to, it's a place that's familiar in which it also has the Universal Library in it."

"So, I'm going to Essos?"

"Yes, but it's better than being a moving target with a bull's-eye on your back. Besides, you can also pay your respects to Ippei in that library, so there's no need to worry about what's going on. We've got your back, Sam, and we're not about to let you fall victim to General Wets-His-Pants and his cronies 'cause I got the _Kurokage_ to pilot you and your family to Essos and there's a huge plus along the way."

"What kind of huge plus?"

"After the SIM-Tron Company went belly-up, the Essoan Government took precautions to jam any signal of the defunct chips that are used by those asshats that are after you. You'll be safe, Sam, and that's all that matters 'cause we won't let you become the Executive Division's weapon for Project Apollo, no matter what. You've come so far, for you are the most vital hero that ever lived, raw power and all."

I was feeling more confident enough of Dean's words as I was most likely to be put into hiding once again. As for the trip to Essos, it would be an eye opener indeed as it was a huge reprieve for me to steer clear from the crosshairs of the Executive Division and their dangerous motives. It was a great ploy as I was ready to use it to my advantage every step of the way without arousing any suspicion in the open…

 **To be continued...**


	23. The Most Bizarre Getaway

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 23: The Most Bizarre Getaway**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

General Wetzel was overseeing the development of the leftovers that were abandoned after Darbus' downfall a few months back. In such gusto, he was ready to wreak havoc on both the order of Letters and the Alecrian Army as he wanted to steal me for his moment to revive Project Apollo. By the time he saw Julilla emerging into the room of the soulless dolls in stasis, she was dressed in a blue gown that covered her legs as she was ready to conquer the world. Both disgraced generals were staring at the artificial creations that were released from their stasis as they were ready to answer to their orders, for this was their effort into stopping the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army in their tracks.

"It seems that you got some new toys, Tobias," said Julilla.

"Darbus may have had a hand into making those abominable things, but for us, they're extra ammunition for us to silence the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army," he said.

"And when we defeat them, we will pluck Sam from his hiding place and make him do what we want."

"You're still not satisfied with the itch that keeps bothering you, aren't you, Julilla. Oh well; it'll wait until our soldiers are fitted into battle armor and ready to go."

"And we'll be ready, but it's too bad that Clegenny killed Percy on the spot when we needed his further intel on the sly."

"Percy was a weakling the moment he saw our new arsenal here. Clegenny just had to cut him up into pieces sooner or later."

"I don't trust Clegenny after his record of disfiguring women that got him thrown in Angmar Prison on Maugrim. As for your rescue towards him, it'll backfire and he'll end up turning on us if he isn't controlled properly."

"I just sent a handful of soulless dolls with him to Chugoku's capital and they're ready to make some noise. To put it bluntly, my dear Julilla, the Second Galvanic Uprising has already begun. Once I make headlines, the world and others will know of my might in this new war on the horizon and it'll be a glorious one indeed."

Both General Wetzel and Julilla saw the soulless dolls standing in front of them as they were ready for battle. As for what would happen next, their goals remained unchanged as the latest war could last a lot longer than expected so far…

* * *

The sound of gunfire boomed as the border patrol between Chugoku and Shilla was a battlefield with the Executive Division's troops approaching. It was hell since the emergency session four days ago as the intimidating presence of Clegenny became intolerable as he was armed with his large sword. Little did he know was that Sterling was watching on the sidelines as he sensed the disfigured warhawk getting ready to kill some of the soldiers in front of him. At that moment, he saw Clegenny hack down the captain of the border patrol in half as there was no stopping the member of the Executive Division on the sly. Getting his binoculars, Sterling began to observe the battle from a cliff in the mountain as he had a feeling that something wrong would soon occur. By the time he put away his binoculars and stood up, he saw Castiel approaching as he was also concerned about what was going on so far, for this battle was the prelude to a second Galvanic Uprising in the making.

"You're watching the battle in the distance, aren't you?" he said.

"The one who slashed with his sword is someone that can't be taken lightly," said Sterling gravely.

"Clegenny Marquand is the worst of all the grunts in General Wetzel's arsenal, but his hatred of women makes him a much more lethal opponent that one fears."

"He had it coming once when he got tossed into Angmar Prison, but his 'disability' after an inmate spiked his food with acid pegged him an early release. I know so much about him because my mum told me how he disfigured so many women that did nothing wrong to him. He even has disdain for his female comrades in which he deems the to be 'inoperative' at times."

"Clegenny Marquand's attitude and disgust towards women will drag him down in the end. As for the situation with Sam and his family, they're staying in Luminari, which is a coastal town, but there's also a station that welcomes spaceships that come and go towards Essos and back."

"At least that they're out of the picture for now, but there will be repercussions along the way."

Both Sterling and Castiel were seeing the battle from below as they were dreading the worst that was yet to come. As for what was about to occur, a much ugly scenario was brewing as my freedom would soon be short-lived due to the Executive Division's constant meddling on the sly...

* * *

The Chieftain of Chugoku was busy overseeing the hospital as he saw the numerous injured come in from the border near Shilla. He was there for a reason as he had a cart full of soup and bread to sustain the injured as they received it humbly after enduring such toil. With the Medical Corps cooperating with the local doctors and nurses here, it was hell as the Chieftain noticed Minara arriving with some supplies to tend to the wounded. He never saw such danger here since the fall of Darbus Toller almost a year ago as he was doing his best to assess the situation at hand.

"This is far worse so far," he said.

"They came from the border with Shilla in which several eyewitnesses spotted one of the worst from the Executive Division," said the Chieftain. "The survivors came with severed limbs and crushed spirits in which they won't make it to their golden years."

"Post-traumatic stress disorder isn't something to joke about. As for the lost limbs, prosthetic ones will be suitable for them to allow them to walk and lift their fingers again, but the trauma from battle will scar them for the rest of their lives."

"Hey! You can't come in here!"

The sound of Dunya's voice echoed from the hall as Minara and the Chieftain spotted her chasing after a man with reddish-orange hair and green eyes dressed in a military uniform. The man was angry at whoever insisted on me and my family departing for Essos as he was ready to let everyone in the hospital ward have it. The man himself was desperate to snag me and my family back home here as he was getting fed up with what was going on, no thanks to the Executive Division causing trouble.

"Where the hell is he?!" he cried.

"Sam Winchester's not here, so I suggest that you leave this room before you traumatize the patients even worse," said the Chieftain sternly. "If I were you, I suggest that you take your frustrations out in the lobby."

"We all know that Sam Winchester is vital because he is the savior, not some nomad that keeps wandering all over the place like some vagrant that gets scraps all the live long!"

"Sam Winchester is at an undisclosed location, Aelfric," said Dunya. "He didn't have this say to begin with after what General Wetzel and that bitch, Julilla, tried to do to him."

"WELL, BRING HIM BACK!"

The disgruntled man, known as Aelfric, kicked a bedpan as it flew towards the wall. He was seething with anger as he wanted to punch something very badly, but was barred by Minara, who didn't want any further trauma in front of the patients. Even Dunya was appalled by his behavior as she saw him getting ready to throw another bedpan around.

"If you kick another bedpan around, I'll kick your ass!" she yelled.

"I won't stop until you find Sam and get his ass back here!" cried Aelfric. "He's the savior, for God's sake! We can't afford a repeat of Darbus Toller's soulless dolls taking over this galaxy once again! I lost my family because of what that genocidal bastard did by ousting the one with raw power! Hear my plight, Dunya! I won't stop until I find him and haul him back to Kanto Village where he belongs!"

"You're not doing a damn thing to him!" yelled Minara as he put his foot down. "Sam may have returned after a long absence, but the Executive Division is out there and have been monitoring his every movement since he came back from Gehenna two years ago. You may have lost your family, but don't lose your cool, is that clear? We all want Sam to be here, but the Executive Division won't stop pursuing him until he breaks down to their level."

"Like you never faced them in your life..."

"To tell you the truth, I actually _did_ encounter the Executive Division because of what Julilla tried to do to me in which my visits are limited due to what happened to me. The woman in the group may be crafty, but she bends the wills of her unwilling victims to such an extreme. She even sent me chocolates, lubricant, and condoms on the sly so she can bed me against the wishes of my beloved Penelope. In a much broader sense, I was one of the lucky ones, but I paid a price in which I had my hotel room torched all because of that I told her that I was married and was expecting my first child, a baby boy many years ago. As for what happened to me onwards, I stayed on Claudius with my wife and son and will keep it that way until the day I die. I also have a daughter in which she is younger than her brother, but they are what I have with me so far. As for the matter with dealing with the Executive Division, I suggest that you leave Sam alone and respect his wishes, for if he's caught, then he'll be used as a weapon for Project Apollo. Do you want _that_ on your conscience?"

Aelfric stormed out of the hospital ward as he was fuming with anger after getting a stern lecture from Minara. Still, he wasn't about to back down soon as he fished out a scanner from his pocket. With the pinging of possible phone waves blaring, he caught onto my signal in my undisclosed location as he was ready to keep me from going to Essos, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet...

* * *

I was at the inn in Luminari as I returned with some treats for the children while waiting for our flight out of Alecrast. We were going towards our exile as I wore it on my sleeve the moment I saw the older children coming towards me with smiles on their faces. They were expecting their ice cream cones on this hot day as they got them while licking them happily. As for the twins, however, they were given their cones as they were in a much shady part of the station with Reiko watching them. In the long run, I didn't mind if they got a little messy as I saw them get chocolate ice cream all over their clothes. I saw them to be the future we made as I wanted them to be safe the moment we were ready to go towards Essos soon enough. By the time we finished up our ice creams, I was getting ready to clean up the twins until I noticed a ship approaching as it was an Alecrian battle cruiser that landed next to the station. When I noticed Aelfric emerge out of it, he was itching to do his worst the moment he saw me with my family. He wasn't about to let me get away as he vowed to take us all back to Kanto Village soon enough.

"There you are, Sam!" I heard him say as he was coming towards me. "You think you can leave Alecrast again just because of some warhawks raining on our parade to steal you?! I don't think so!"

"It's not my say on this matter, but I am going to Essos whether you like it or not," I said.

"You're _not_ going, you hear me?! Do you know what will happen if you take off again?! We will be suffering from the Master Race all over again in which we saw some that were near the Chugoku-Shilla border not too long ago!"

"I heard all about it, but if I'm here and stalling, then the Executive Division will do their worst into stealing me from your sight. They already recorded every detail with the SIM-Tron chips that they inserted into their birds already. Therefore, it's best that I would be safe from the chaos so far."

"Oh, you'll be safe, alright… in Kanto Village. And right now, you're coming with me, including the wife and kids, so I suggest that you cooperate and get into the ship."

"No..."

"And why not?! If you leave right now, then we'll suffer much worse. You know what happened when Darbus and his Master Race did almost a year ago, didn't you?! They caused widespread havoc and chaos in their wake in which they mowed down innocents that were in their way, only to get trampled to death!"

"Yes, and many innocent people died because of him, but he paid the price the moment he was killed by his own daughter. I also know that the bastard killed a close friend of mine last year and I'm more than likely to be paying my respects to his memory."

At that moment, I saw Aelfric get out a gun as he was pointing it at me and my family. We were at the mercy of this angry man as he was itching to take us back to Kanto Village against our wishes. In the blink of an eye, we were about to be taken back home until we were stopped by Deejatra, who was on bodyguard duty. Armed with her sniper rifle, she was ready to shoot at Aelfric as she was ready to fire on the angry ginger that came forth to foil our plans to go towards Essos.

"Drop your weapon, Order trash!" he yelled.

"Why don't you drop _yours?_ " said Deejatra.

"Sam's making a mistake that can cost the lives of millions dearly if he isn't here on this planet!"

"The Executive Division kept tabs on him ever since he came home two years ago and they won't stop until they acquire him to their own selfish goals."

"I lost my entire family because of Darbus Toller in which he gave Sam an eviction notice! I won't let that calamity happen again, is that clear?!"

"It's clear, but keeping Sam and his family here will put them at risk, including those who are sworn to protect them. We can't afford to pull that blunder while General Wetzel and his cronies are swarming Alecrast and beyond just to keep tabs on our subject and his family. You alone should think of the consequences of what would happen if General Wetzel caught Sam and forced him to become subservient to activate Project Apollo."

"Deejatra's right," I said. "My presence here would bring more harm than good and I suggest that you let me and my family go towards Essos as planned. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a ship to catch."

At that moment, Aelfric fired a shot in the air as I froze in my tracks.

"You're _not_ going anywhere, Sam!" I heard him cry out as he was more angrier than normal. "The higher-ups in both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army thinks that it's best to hide you and your family, but it's _not!_ I won't let you leave, you hear me?! You're coming back to Kanto Village and that's final! There's no sugarcoating it this time because of the fact that if you even _try_ to leave, you'll get tossed back in your cage because of what happened almost a year ago! I lost _everyone_ in my family after your ouster in which Darbus Toller and his group of soulless dolls terrorized my hometown and killed them off: my parents, my older brother, and my sisters! There won't be another threat to terrorize anyone else in which you're staying put, is that clear?!"

And so, we all reluctantly agreed as we had no other choice but to obey Aelfric's orders on the sly against everyone's wishes. We were forced to go back into the lion's den as we had no other choice but to return to Kanto Village and stay there for no reason. Little did we all know was that a mechanical bird was watching in the distance as it was recording our motives so far, for we were about to become simply grounded from going to safer pastures…

* * *

"He did _what?!_ "

Dean was furious as he burst in at the palace gates in Chekiang. The thought of Aelfric disobeying the orders of both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian was the tipping point of disaster as the failed attempt to get me and my family to Essos was scrapped instantly. By the time he got into the courtyard, he saw Timothy standing next to the fountain as he was clenching his gloved fists. He was aware that Aelfric pulled a stunt to keep me and my family from reaching safer ground was the last straw as he had a bone to pick with the hot-blooded ginger so far.

"That ginger jackass had the gall to pluck Sam and his family back towards Kanto Village after all our efforts to keep them from the eyes of the Executive Division!" he yelled.

"Keep it down; your voice carries," said Timothy.

"We all know that the guy who burst in at the hospital was adamant to get my brother and his family away from going to Essos, for it's gone too far this time."

"You're not the only one who is pissed off, Dean. I, for one, am _not_ too thrilled with the disobedient grunt in the Alecrian Army's ranks, but we can't just charge back and pluck Sam and his family from his clutches half-cocked."

"On my 'to-do' list so far is to find the asshat who foiled our plans and wring his neck for it."

"If you did that, you would be committing a D-Class felony. Assault on military personnel will lead one to Magma Island to serve three years with a stain on one's permanent record. Let me deal with Aelfric Gunderson directly because he's in for a surprise when he gets back to the barracks here. As for his own personal motives, he has his reasons to keep Sam and his family grounded here and at risk in the Executive Division's crosshairs."

"What kind of personal motives does he have, pray tell?"

"After Sam's absence when Darbus Toller ousted him, the further latter's rise to power started in the town of Piper Canyon, which is located in the region of Balum which borders the region of the Northern Stride. At that moment Darbus was on a roll by maintaining a control on those who viewed your brother as a savior in his part as the Destiny of Worlds by causing terror. In his thirst for power, Darbus led a group of his artificial dolls into Piper Canyon and began to kill those who mentioned Sam's name on the spot. There were also those who were both members of the Judah Initiative and the Romani Brethren that were living there in which Aelfric was part of both groups. When he got back from his tour of duty across the planet, he saw his people being rounded up and killed, but his family never made it when he saw them dead in their home. At that moment, he swore vengeance on those who caused terror in which he also believed in Sam as being the future savior of this galaxy. As for actions, I won't condone them because he'll be put in detention the moment he faces me."

"That's gonna leave a mark..."

"Aelfric had it rough after seeing his family brutally murdered by Darbus Toller and his Master Race, but he has his reasons to keep Sam pinned here against our wishes. As for his actions, he'll get more than just a slap on the wrist, but a punch in the gut as well. No one in the Alecrian Army disobeys a direct order and gets away with it because we have more than just our duty, but our dignity to serve and obey as well."

"That's oodles of good news to hear, but the guy's hell-bent on keeping Sam and his family on a short leash against the wishes of all of us who loathe the Executive Division. In other words, _everyone_ is getting fed up with that group of asshats in which we're all ready to get the drop on them. It's a slow process, but we're _not_ putting our heads in the sand anytime soon."

Dean made his point clear as he was most likely to dispatch two of his team members to locate me on the sly. He was really putting his foot down as he was concerned about the safety of me and my family as well, for our prolonged wait was putting us at risk so far…

* * *

I was in the cargo hold with the older children as we were trying to calm the twins on this return flight to Kanto Village. With Reiko and Deejatra in the sickbay, I was stuck with the mess of children as I wasn't minding their presence just yet. Even though the ship we were in wasn't ready for takeoff just yet, I was dreading the presence of the Executive Division as I feared them the most. When we noticed Aelfric entering into the cargo hold, he was making sure that I wouldn't try anything as he was hell-bent on bringing us back to Kanto Village with the Executive Division holding sway on such invasion of privacy in mind.

"We'll be going back home and keeping everything as is," I heard him say as he heard the twins crying. "After what happened under the yoke of Darbus Toller, you're _not_ getting away from your responsibility to this planet. Too much has happened and I won't allow this chaos to continue on a daily basis. It can't continue and I won't allow it!" The twins continued to cry loudly as they were getting on his nerves very easily. "Will you shut those little bastards up for once?!"

"That's enough!" I yelled as I came to the twins' defense. "They have their reasons to cry and they're not liking their surroundings in this cargo hold!"

"I'm not like that half-breed who bears a grudge against the Executive Division, but I won't see another repeat of terror coming here to cause havoc ever again!"

Without warning, I noticed Aelfric breaking wind the moment his stomach gurgled in the cusp of emptying as he clutched at the back of his trousers. The children laughed at him as we saw him depart the cargo hold while heading towards the bathroom. Just as we were about to celebrate our victory, we heard some rustling from behind some boxes as we noticed two familiar faces emerge. It was Kevin and Irylla who were there as we were glad to see them on the spot. I was fully elated to see them here as we were ready to collect Reiko and Deejatra and get ready to leave.

"How did you get here?" asked Dirk.

"It's easy, but we kind of spiked Aelfric's drink with a laxative before we hid in the cargo hold," said Kevin as he held a familiar bottle with the words, "Turbo Lax," in bold black letters. "There's a train coming that'll take us towards the clearing you want, so we better go stealthily."

"Aelfric is a lot of things, but he's also a spoiled sport," said Irylla.

"That's good enough to hear," said Dirk. "All we need to do is to bag Reiko and Deejatra and get the hell out of here. That Aelfric guy's a chump and he's adding fuel to the fire by putting all of us at risk under the surveillance of those birds."

"It seems that we're all here," said Deejatra as she had Reiko in tow. "Looks like Aelfric's getting a taste of his own medicine after all."

"We better hurry and catch the train," I said. "After this, we'll be out of Alecrast and onto Essos as planned."

And so, we all left the cargo hold of the ship quietly as we stepped back towards the station. At that moment, we caught the train as all eleven of us stepped into it without any worries. By the time we were sitting in the passenger car, I noticed two familiar Half-Elves manning the train as they were most likely to be taking us towards the nearest spaceport where our ride to Essos is waiting for us.

"You came a long way, Sam," said one of the Half-Elves as he was busy dishing out some cold drinks for the children. "It's a godsend that Mom called us at the last minute."

"You're a lifesaver, Clayton," I said.

"Carter's busy manning the controls, but at least we'll get there without having the drama outside."

"The train's on autopilot," he said as he was busy bringing some cold drinks for everyone. "Besides, this isn't the first time that we had family here on the train with a side order of bodyguards on the sly."

"You're a smooth talker, but you pulled off the means to get us away from Aelfric," said Kevin.

"They both mean well, for they're family after all," said Reiko.

"Isn't Hugh with you?" I asked.

"Hugh is in training at one of the four soldier corps group right now," said Carter. "It's also a godsend that he's doing our part like Dad and _Senpai_. Even though you got away, we can't shake those birds off our trail in which they're watching our every move, for we're being tracked against our wishes."

"There's a bird in the passenger car," said Reiko.

I noticed it as I saw Carly run towards it before it flew out the window. Once again, she pounced on it as she saw the SIM-Tron chip pop out of it the moment it stopped working, for I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. By the time I picked up the SIM-Tron chip that fell onto the floor, I was looking at it as I was most likely to be yet another form of invading my privacy by the Executive Division. As for Carly, however, she was busy kicking the bird around as many gears and cogs spilled out of it, for she didn't like it for being invasive on our private details.

"That's enough, fusspot," I said. "It seems that you bagged a bird on this train."

"That bird's a nuisance," said Carly. "It tried to spy on us, but it's been broken."

"It's a godsend that you stopped it, but there are other birds that will spy on us without warning," said Reiko. "Besides, once we get to Essos, we'll be safe for the time being and will be away from the Executive Division for now."

"That's right! Those meanies who won't leave Mr. Sam alone aren't giving up until they steal him away from us. I wanna protect him just as much as the rest of us and he's the most vital person that we know and love." I see tears streaming down her cheeks as she was worried for my safety. "I don't want those meanies to take you away! I want you here with us and the twins because you helped us thrive when our parents and family are gone. I can't see you be taken away, Mr. Sam. I can't bear that because you helped to take care of me when I was in that shed of melons last year."

At that moment, I hugged Carly warmly as she did the same. Like all of us, she was concerned about my safety as she wanted to do her part into protecting me from the likes of the Executive Division. Still, we had our work cut out for us as we were leaving Alecrast once again, for the trip to Essos would soon change us forever the moment we would stay safe for the time being…

* * *

Dean was outside of the palace in Chekiang as he noticed several more injured soldiers from the border being carted into the hospital. He never saw such toil since the Army of Cain invasion and the Gale Canyon incident as he saw Clegenny and his group of soldiers approaching in front of the square with their weapons in their hands. Armed with his own weapons, he wasn't about to back down yet as he saw the intimidating figure with the gas mask standing firm without any emotional attachments.

"Okay, Bane, go home," he said.

"You must be Dean Winchester of the Hunter Corps," said Clegenny. "We've come here to obey General Wetzel's orders."

"So, General Wets-His-Pants still hasn't learned his lesson, didn't he? I bet that the firing squad method unfazed him after that."

"Where is your brother? We all know that he's here and we won't stop until he is brought to the Executive Division unharmed… or perhaps dead."

"His location is undisclosed, so I suggest that you and your group should get your sorry asses out of Chekiang before it gets worse."

"Surrender your brother!" said the soldiers behind Clegenny in unison. "He is vital for the Executive Division's efforts to revitalize Project Apollo!"

"I say to you again, Dean Winchester; where is your brother?" he said angrily.

"I won't sell my brother out 'cause he's gone into hiding somewhere in which you and those asshats in the Executive Division won't touch him or his family. It's a hard sell, but you're shit out of luck right now."

At that moment, Clegenny began to lunge at Dean as he had his huge sword in his hands. The intimidating figure in the Executive Division was ready to kill him on the spot until the sound of gunshots and arrows filled the air. Turning around, Dean spotted a group of familiar Orcs dressed in battle armor as they had Shotaro and Kerza leading them on the battlefield. It was a godsend that they were there as they were most likely to be dealing with the Executive Division's tactics into bringing terror everywhere they went. Multiple gunshots and arrows fired into the first approaching volley as they shot them down where they stood. More bullets and arrows shot into the battlefield as Dean ran out of the way, only to see several women and children running for safety from the attack.

By the time he got towards the palace, he saw the Chieftain dressed in battle armor as he was ready to defend the capital of Chugoku from the likes of the invaders that were there to cause terror. He wasn't about to surrender to the warhawks as he vowed to protect his region from further harm on the sly. This was his region and he was poised to defend it, even at the cost of his life, as he would stop at nothing to protect his people from harm.

"I had a feeling that the infamous son of Menelaus Marquand would come here to cause havoc to my people," he said. "Still, we're fighting till the bitter end on this one."

"You're not the only ones that are fighting this battle," said Kerza as he emerged from his wolf all dressed in battle armor. "Sam Winchester and his wife saved us in Gale Canyon on that day and now, we're returning the favor to protect this city."

"It's about time that you showed up," said Dean.

"Next time, take some weapons," said Shotaro as he emerged while getting off of Shiro. "The battle here in Chekiang is getting intense in which the Executive Division is the enemy to all of us here."

"They're after Sam and those asshats will stop at nothing until they nab him on the spot."

"The exile to Essos is a good call, for the government on that planet not only answers to Ryosuke, but they also have the technology to block out the receptor signals of the SIM-Tron chips that are banned by everything in the galaxy."

"That's good enough to hear..."

"Also, we heard the news this morning," said Kerza. "General Wetzel and the rest of the Executive Division has declared war against us. I don't like it anymore than _you_ do, but we should prepare for the worst in mind. And what's worse is that the General who faced a firing squad on the Order's doorstep has called it the Second Galvanic Uprising in which he'll stop at nothing to claim more than just power. He wants destruction for the good of his own selfish desires, for it will be a double-edged sword in a clouded future."

"There's no way in hell that he'll get his hands on Sam, mark my words. As for the Second Galvanic Uprising, it's a kick in the teeth, but we're not out of the fight just yet. In this turn of events, this war is already beginning, but we're _not_ about to drop dead anytime soon, is that clear? Those asshats now have their war, but we're not gonna let them win this 'cause their battle is just the beginning of what is yet to come so far."

Dean made his point clear as he was most likely to be getting caught up with what was going on so far. After hearing of the Second Galvanic Uprising beginning, it was time to put down the Executive Division once and for all as they were going too far in the extreme…

* * *

We got off from the train after it stopped at a spaceport near the ocean. With all of us in tow, we were going towards a familiar luxury spaceliner that was taken once before. It was the _Arkenstone_ as I remembered it very well in which it was a liner that I took during my ouster almost a year ago. In such a strange notion, we all noticed one of the crewmembers from the _Arkenstone_ emerge as he was happy to see all of us on the sly. It was a godsend that we were ready to leave as the time to go into hiding was beginning as we speak.

"I had a feeling that you would get here to our liner again," he said.

"We're going into hiding for a while on Essos," I said. "It's only temporary until the Executive Division stops their campaign to steal me away."

"Is that so?"

"It is, but the Executive Division that have been blackballed are now hell-bent on going after me in order to revive Project Apollo."

"I saw it on the news this morning while I got my cup of coffee, but the general that crashed that _Supernatural_ convention in Trainfell issued war on both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army in one fell swoop."

"Are you serious?"

"That general who heads the Executive Division called it the Second Galvanic Uprising and it will get worse if some of us aren't careful. By the way, you're in luck because the captain opted to give you and your family an all-expenses paid trip towards Essos courtesy of being in the _Arkenstone_. You can also bring in your three friends with you if you want."

I briefly stared at Kevin, Irylla, and Deejatra as they were most likely to be reporting back to the Hunter Corps as soon as possible. Still, they had their jobs to do as I couldn't ditch them on the sly too much. In a unanimous decision, I decided to let them come with me and my family as we all boarded the _Arkenstone_ before it took off from Alecrian airspace. The journey and exile to Essos was a complicated one, but I had a feeling that Dean would be thankful that we were all safe for the time being as our adventures on a different planet were beginning as we speak…

* * *

Dean was caught in the crossfire as he was hiding behind a building in Chekiang. With the soulless dolls at the helm of Clegenny causing havoc, he was screwed as he was hiding from the gunfire that was everywhere. Armed with only his gun, he was shooting several of the artificial dolls in the head as they were dropping like flies with what he shot at them with. It was hell in a handbasket as he was also hoping that I got out of Alecrast safely. With little ammo left, he was cornered until he heard the sound of a familiar warg growling in the distance. The soulless dolls advanced until they saw the intruding warg standing in front of them in which he took cover momentarily. It was Barca that came forth as he saved the day the moment Dean came out of his hiding spot. It was also a godsend that the warg that was tamed by my abilities were much needed to save my older brother from a terrible fate indeed, for it was at the behest of a higher power so far.

"I'm so glad to see you right now," he said as he noticed Barca stare at him. "Look, I know that Sam's not here, but at least you helped me take out those asshats for once."

"Wargs have a great sense of smell and they can sniff it out from a far distance," said Sterling as he arrived on the scene with his sword in his hand. "You can thank your wicked stepmother for sending him here, but at least she got assistance just to bring him here from Kanto Village."

"Well, he sure made mincemeat out of those soulless dolls, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he'd better watch out for the son of Menelaus Marquand on the horizon. He's hell-bent on retrieving your brother and once he finds out that he's long gone, he'll cause more than just a stir, but a massive havoc on the sly."

"I saw him earlier and he's got that big-ass sword in his hands that can cut a man in half."

"Clegenny has no use for this town here, for he's long gone," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "When he found that Sam wasn't there, he sent his remainder of his troops to cause bloodshed in which his orders are absolute."

"Ginryu and the rest of the higher-ups are gonna have more than just a field day because of the fact that your brother is the main target in this new war."

"Well, the asshat who leads the Executive Division aren't gonna target him 'cause he's out of line," said Dean. "Even though this war is beginning as we speak, we're not about to bow down to those asshats that are going after Sam all because of Project Apollo on the sly."

"And the ante is raised, for it's gonna be hell all over the place..."

Dean and the others saw several mixed members of the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army arriving on the scene as they carted away the dead bodies that were littered in the streets. With the Second Galvanic Uprising beginning, the battle against the Executive Division was escalating as there would be no end to it anytime soon. By the time Timothy arrived, he assessed the damage of the city as he was ready to stand firm against the Executive Division in their tracks. Even though he was on the warpath, he wasn't ready to bow down just yet as he was most likely to be dealing with what would occur next.

"So, Tobias finally has his war after all," he said as he turned around to see Dean, Castiel, and Sterling standing alongside Barca. "He's pushing it just to crave more power against the wishes of everyone here. As of now, everyone in this city is to be evacuated except for the able men and women soldiers here. The civilians are to leave for the safe haven fortresses as planned, for there will be no exceptions after what has happened here."

"There's Wall Keep to consider," said Dean.

"Wall Keep borders near Kabizashi, Dean. The town near it was also victimized in Darbus' sick campaign almost a year ago. We can't put the civilians at risk in a place that is unsafe."

"Wall Keep is also a stronghold in which a certain member of the Mitani Clan is mistress of that place and a close friend of ours. She once put Darbus and his Master Race in his place after what she saw in Kabizashi, for they fled soon afterwards."

"Let me remind you that Moro is also a mother of a newborn daughter, Dean. She can't do both in keeping the Executive Division at bay and nurse her baby at the same time."

"Moro is _not_ the type that can be helpless, Marshal," said Sterling. "Even though she married into the Kirgar Clan, she has the wits of a hunter that is sharp with her crossbow in her hands. As for the rest of us, we have our work cut out for us in which we can't let General Wetzel and his cronies cause further chaos on the sly. The Second Galvanic Uprising has begun, but we can't ignore it after what we witnessed earlier."

"And we'll fight him off," said Castiel. "General Wetzel has crossed the line and his arrogance will seal his doom in the end. As for Sam and his family, they're not alone on this in which they're safe with protection while going towards Essos. The Essoan government is known to block signals of the infamous SIM-Tron chips and have done it since the fall of the company on Harkonnen five years ago. It will give Sam time to wait it out until his return soon enough."

"And we'll be ready," said Timothy. "This war is out in full force and it shows no prejudice, but we have no other choice but to persevere in this long fight."

At that moment, Dean turned around and saw a placard on the ground as it had the words, "Always Keep Fighting," in gold letters on it. Picking it up, he was ready to soldier the good fight as the new war on the horizon was out and no one was safe from it…

 **To be continued...**


	24. Return to the Universal Library

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 24: Return to the Universal Library**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Cynthia was in the room with the red ball as she used warding spells to cover it up after hearing about me fleeing Alecrast during this war of terror. It was also a godsend to send Barca there with the help of a divine power as she feared the worst so far, for she was hoping that no one in our family dies in this new war brewing. Just as she was about to leave the room with the red rubber ball, she saw the warding spells disappear as she had a feeling that someone sinister would be doing such dirty work afoot. Turning around, she saw Gabriel standing next to the ball as he was playing with it as if he was in a game of basketball. At that moment, she took the ball away as she was determined to put the archangel in his place for his actions. She was truly fuming at him as she was eager to hit him in the crotch for removing the wards that were meant to be sealing the room for a good reason.

"You know that you can't be doing that all the live long," she yelled.

"What? And let no one else go in and out of this room without using a spaceship?" said Gabriel.

"You know that there's a war, don't you? So far, General Wetzel and his cronies in the Executive Division started this the moment they were trying to lure Sam out to become their weapon against his will."

"Yeah, I _know_ there's a war 'cause I saw it on the news. Basically, it was a good call to dispatch Fido over to Chekiang to stop the Executive Division's soldiers, mainly Darbus' leftovers, from nearly trashing the joint."

"I did what I had to because of the fact that with Sam and his family in exile on Essos, they're safe for the time being, but we can't get our hopes up yet. The Executive Division is out there and not stopped since General Wetzel declared war on both the Order and the Alecrian Army. And another thing, this war is _not_ just a power struggle, it's also about the fight over Sam."

Gabriel was stunned to hear Cynthia's words as he never expected to hear something come from her mouth like that. The battle over me was considered to be the worst as the time to keep me safe in the time of this new war was vital in many ways than one put together. It was a war unlike any other as it was about to escalate with gruesome results in mnd. By the time both Cynthia and Gabriel left the room with the red ball, they went upstairs towards the kitchen as they noticed Abiasaph standing in front of them. Like most of us, the staunch villager and fellow archangel was concerned about the war that started as he was fearing the worst so far.

"I see that you caused trouble again, Gabriel, so I suggest that you get your ass downstairs and fix what you erased," he said.

"C'mon, Abiasaph, we can't just be stuck in space during our travels forever," he said.

"The Second Galvanic Uprising has started up and you erase the wards that were put in that room with the red rubber ball, which puts Sam and his family at risk if the Executive Division charges into Essos."

"I've seen those metal Bubo wannabes flying around, only to get smashed up into pieces or shot into nothing."

"Those mechanical birds were made by the Executive Division and the SIM-Tron chips that are in them have been banned in most planets due to their intrusiveness," said Cynthia. "And another thing, the room with the red rubber ball is offically off limits to everyone, including me. So far, General Wetzel and his group have been exacting their grudge to the extreme as it's _not_ a pretty sight. Due to what was going on, we can't afford to put Sam's life at risk in this time of crisis nor can we let our guard down. It's not fun, but we have no choice but to keep Sam and his family safe from all the chaos in the long run. It may be a bitch, but we also have to deal with General Wetzel and his group causing havoc all over the place."

"Well, Clegenny Marquand's been busy, but turned away after seeing Barca over there in Chekiang," said Abiasaph. "The bastard who caused that ruckus over there is strong towards things that are weaker than he is, but he is deathly afraid of wargs. Why is he afraid of them, you say? The truth is that Clegenny once tried to shoot at a warg cub, only to piss off its mother. That is why he stays away from them at all times. It's also a good call that you dispatched Barca over there to help Dean out, but the real battle is just the tip of the iceberg."

"And Sam's the center of that mess, but we can't just toss him out in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves in this war. I know that he never wanted to be the brunt of such terror and trouble, but he'll end up facing off against it without his own consent. So far, he's been through enough and he can't just take it in forever. Even Reuben diagnosed him with clinical depression in which it is a very debilitating nuisance if not treated directly. And do you know what also affected Sam the moment he was tossed towards Gehenna while dealing with Sylvanus? He was isolated in a room that had the necessities in it, including a bathroom, but he had a fireplace that is constantly barren while he huddled in his bed to keep warm from the bitter cold. Dean told me everything about it, but Sam's gonna have to do more than just come out of his shell. He has to make an effort to bring himself out into the open first before anything else. He can't do this alone. He can't just shrug off the fact that the condition that he's strapped with won't leave quietly, but he's struggling to fight every second of his days. In the end, he'll overcome such obstacles in his way, for he's willing to fight what's in front of him."

"And if the Executive Division finds out about his clinical depression, then it's game over," said Gabriel. "They'll use his mental condition just to make him more unworthy of himself, which is pretty toxic."

"The patient records are highly restricted to the public by the Medical Corps. If one steals or gains access to one's records against their wishes, he or she will get arrested and sentenced to prison. As for Sam's case, he's still trying to hold on and he'll do that by using the mantra that was given to him and that's 'always keep fighting.' And another thing, the Executive Division is banking on trying to both catch him and break him down in which they'll use his mental condition to their advantage and against everything that he worked up to as of now. We can't let them break him down to pieces nor let him stoop to their level in which they'll do so just to turn him into their personal puppet."

Cynthia made her point clear as she was both concerned and aware of what I was suffering from. Like all of the people in my circle, she was fiercely determined to soldier on the good fight as she was adamant that I was safe with my family in tow. The malevolent war between the two highest groups and the Executive Division was more than enough to cause widespread panic all over Alecrast as the Second Galvanic Uprising was there to stay…

* * *

The _Arkenstone_ landed into Essoan airspace as it was docking near the coastal town of Kabir, which is the capital of the region of Aramachus. When I first got out of the ship, I saw it very well as I also spotted the Universal Library in the distance. I was grateful that I was safe as I also noticed Reiko emerging out in a beautiful summer gown that made me want her all to myself for a while. She looked stunning as I even noticed the slight baby bump protruding from within. She was at the beginning stage of her second pregnancy as she was filled with optimism and an appetite due to what she ate on board during our trip on the _Arkenstone_. She was also glowing as I noticed her breasts bulging out of the summer gown she wore. I was ready to make my move until I spotted Carly standing from behind while eating an ice cream cone.

"What are you doing, Mr. Sam?" she asked.

"I was staring at Reiko for a little bit."

"But she's gonna have a baby! I see her feel her tummy and tells it how we have fled Alecrast and such. I've seen her even tell Dirk about how what she has in her will be another godsend in the making and it will be beautiful, too. If she has the baby, I wanna have a sister instead of a little brother."

"What I have in me will take a while, little one," said Reiko. "Besides, it's a slow process and it shows."

"Dirk says that babies don't get delivered by storks like most kids believe. He says that they're made when the man and woman get close to one another to make them."

"That's enough vulgar talk," I said. "Dirk can't spill out too many risque details about how babies are created and born on the sly."

"But that's what he says when he tells that the stork theory is a myth."

"You're too young to learn about biology right now. After this talk, I suggest that you stick with the stork theory for now."

Carly never said another word as I watched her to towards the street that led towards a familiar place that was there. She was running towards the Universal Library as she made it towards the doors the moment they were opened. By the time I followed her inside, I was in familiar territory as I found it to be nostalgic in many ways than one. Even Reiko entered as she stepped into a place that was unlike any other library in the galaxy. It was a treasure trove of literature and other stuff that was everywhere as she walked towards the shelf where the popular _Supernatural_ books were stacked up at. She never expected to see many of the books from the Elder Days all in a row in hardback before as she was staring at them with such awe. She was ready to take a look at one of them until she was stopped by Yashamaru, who stood in her way.

"Those books are restricted; you cannot take them from their shelf," he said sternly.

"But I wasn't about to take them out of here," said Reiko. "I wanted to know more about how the adventures in the Elder Days were like."

"If these books wound up in a fool's hands, he or she will use them to their advantage and to abuse their meanings."

"Yashamaru," I said. "The books you have on the shelf won't be taken out of this library, I swear."

"Yukiwa had recently perma-bound the Darkness Incident arc and had placed them onto the bookshelf, but the works themselves are forbidden to be checked out."

"You warned us the last time, didn't you? Still, there's nothing wrong with reading into what the Winchesters of old did before our own time, but-"

"The Executive Division can also come and abuse the works of Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra in which they will even have the dangers to their advantage. They even might abuse the works of Glen Barnett without warning, do you want to have _that_ on your hands?"

"Hey, let him peek into them," said a familiar voice coming from the children's book section. "He's learned his lesson once, Yashamaru."

I turned from the shelf as I walked towards the children's book section in which I saw a familiar face carrying a High Elf baby in his arms while sitting in a red recliner. It was Shigeru as he was on babysitting duty while reading an ancient book with a black and white cat that had a striped hat on its head. Out of curiosity, I wanted to see what was going on as I saw Shigeru reading to the young High Elf baby in his arms. The small infant itself looked a lot like him as it was dressed up in girl's clothing, for it was a female one after all.

"I see that you can't escape Yashamaru in this popsicle stand, can you, Sammy?" I heard him say.

"It's been a while, Shigeru," I said.

"I decided to come here while Futaba was busy resting up after a certain _someone_ kept her up all night."

"Is it the baby in your arms?"

"You finally got to see my little princess after all, for she looks a lot like me with her mother's demanding authority on the sly."

"Your daughter is very beautiful and she looks more like Reiko."

"Her name's Fuyuka and she's a handful in spades. After I finish reading _The Cat in the Hat_ , I'll go and read her _Harry the Dirty Dog_ , but after that, we have to go back home to Alecrast and check in before Futaba worries."

"Have you heard about the new war there? I was forced to go into hiding for a while in which the aggressors are after me to be their weapon for Project Apollo."

"I heard all about it, Sam. I saw the warning signs in which that asshat who's been pegging you ain't the type to mess around like that. Hell, the guy was also a veteran of the Galvanic Uprising that had been consumed by the thirst for power to put Alecrast in turmoil."

"And the general will use me for Project Apollo..."

"It's not just Project Apollo. Around here, it's Project Ra. In Shion's part, it's Project Amaterasu. As for Akio's part, it's Project Helios. If the mad general gets his hands on you and activates any of the four failed projects, then this galaxy is done for. It's no joke _or_ a debate 'cause of the fact that it can't slide after all that has happened with that asshat that's making your life a living hell."

"I had a feeling that General Wetzel would never leave me..."

At that moment, I saw Shigeru gently set down Fuyuka as she was already asleep after getting a reading from _The Cat in the Hat_ earlier. It wasn't long until I saw him fish out a familiar chip from his pocket as he gave it to me. I recognized it to be another SIM-Tron chips as it was something that became a nuisance on the sly. When I went towards the audio/video room, I looked for a suitable projector to insert the chip in as I saw the various tools of viewing on display. By the time I found a projector for the chip to be inserted, I spotted a severed head in a jar filled with a liquid put on display as I noticed it placed on top of a device. Out of curiosity, I took a closer look of the severed head as I saw it to be a disheveled one with a beard. The head itself also had a plaque under it as I saw the word, "Metatron," in black letters plastered all over it. When I took a closer look, I saw the head open its eyes as it scared me briefly. The severed head, known as Metatron, was staring at me as it was ready to talk, but about what, exactly?

"Hey, if you wanna plug in that chip in your hand, I'll decipher it hands down," he said.

"So, you're Metatron, aren't you?" I said.

"I know who _you_ are, Sam Winchester…, or perhaps Dominus of the Suns, perchance?"

"I know who _you_ are because of your crimes in the time of the Elder Days. From the records, you were reborn after the Darkness sent you into a black hole, only to be reborn to cause havoc in the Middle Ground."

"Hey, that four-eyed know-it-all was the one who pulled a cruel irony on me in which he siphoned out my fresh grace, garroted me, and placed my head in this jar with my mojo in there for the rest of my days, alright? As for the factor about General Wetzel stalking you just to make you his weapon, you can't hide away on this planet forever, you know."

"And what about _you_ , exactly? In the Elder Days, you duped Castiel into closing the gates to Heaven and stealing his grace, caused the Angel Expulsion, duped Gadreel into doing your dirty work, caused an angel war, and even killed the Dean Winchester of old, only to be reborn briefly into a demon before he was cured. You even took part in the Witching War in which you were adamant into destroying _El Castillo Blanco_ centuries ago in which you lost your head."

"Look, Yashsmaru may have chopped my head and stuck it in this jar that is made for pickled pig's feet, but I have dignity, too, you know. As for that chip in your hands, I suggest that you take a bigger look at what you have first."

I went towards the projector as I turned it on and inserted the chip into it. At that moment, I saw the image of Project Apollo being built up in a space station as the date on that chip was old indeed. I even noticed General Wetzel in the image bringing out a large case that glowed as he inserted it into an apparatus that was used to enact what had failed in the past. The images of Project Apollo unnerved me as I was hearing audio coming from it.

"We've done it," I heard him say on screen. "We'll put both sides down in a blaze of glory and no one will stop us. Both the Alecrian Army and Menelaus' forces have fought too long for this untapped power in which it's been nothing but a canker that continues to fester. As soon as I activate this fraction of power I have, I'll stop them in their tracks."

It was at that moment that I saw an image in space as I saw a station floating above Alecrast. By the time I saw a beam shoot from the space station, it hit into a vast field in the center as the effects of it were devastating to watch. When I looked at another image on the projector, I saw the aftermath of the blast as black ooze sprang from the ground and claimed the lives of those who were caught in the crossfire. The tragedy that stemmed from the First Galvanic Uprising was too unbearable to watch as I saw many lives lost in that tragic moment. When the images of Project Apollo were nearly over, a different one showed something glowing in the region where Kanto Village was at. A blast of power surged as it was a rallying cry to end the Galvanic Uprising once and for all in which the image veered towards a familiar sight.

I spotted Dad sprinting towards the infirmary wing as he entered into the hospital room to see what has happened. At that moment, I noticed Dean as a rambunctious four-year-old coming in there all dressed in a shirt with the words, "I wuv hugs," emblazoned on it as he saw what was in there. It wasn't long until Dirk entered into the audio/video room as he saw me stare at the image on the projector that piqued his interest. The last entry showed a familiar sight in swaddling clothes as it was none other than me as a baby with the same jeweled sigil on my forehead. I was born on that day that the Galvanic Uprising ended as it was also a reminder that I wasn't safe in the future.

"You're watching home movies?" I heard him say as he noticed me shedding huge tears that streamed down my cheeks. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Those images from the First Galvanic Uprising are what happened all those years ago."

"And the image of the baby…, was that you?"

"It _was_ me because no other child had a jeweled sigil on their forehead the moment the First Galvanic Uprising ended. Mom and Dad were happy to see me out into the world in which Dean was all decked out in his favorite shirt back then… It had the words, 'I wuv hugs' on it in which he outgrew it when he was turning six."

"He dressed up in a shirt like _that?_ Oh, if Magda saw that, she would pester him all day about it."

"Dean…, I hope to God that he's safe on Alecrast fighting for what is put in front of him. The Second Galvanic Uprising was my fault to begin with. If only I were stillborn on that day… If only if this war was prevented at the last minute..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You were born for a reason, Sam! Don't let this burden get to you, alright? It wasn't your fault at all, so don't even think about death on yourself. What would Reiko say about that? She would be sad if she heard you say that, so I suggest that you don't do that to yourself anymore. If you wanna start moving forward, I suggest that you love yourself first, you got that? As for that guy who's been causing trouble, he's got a lot to answer 'cause he has no right to jerk you around like that. I know that you think that you're alone in this fight, but you're not, Sam. We're all with you a hundred and ten percent, including Reiko. We fight the good fight not just because we want to, but we need to in order to solve what's in front of you."

I was moved by Dirk's powerful words as I continued to shed tears after that. I was very important to everyone as I was willing to maintain a healthy sense of self so far. I had my family to worry about as I also had to worry about myself as well. I couldn't let another calamity befall my family like that as I was wary of what General Wetzel was capable of and how he can utilize such tactics at his advantage in spades. As for what was going on so far, I was hoping that everyone on Alecrast was alright as the Second Galvanic Uprising was already there with devastating results in mind…

* * *

Dean was in the Order's main headquarters as he was going towards his latest briefing. After dealing with what was put in front of him since my departure from Alecrast, everything was going bad as news about the Executive Division was piling up fast. By the time Dean reached the briefing room, he was greeted by Timothy as he was holding a dossier on the Executive Division's worst supporters that were also the most hated as well. The Second Galvanic Uprising was an eye opener as news spreading from other planets were broadcasting it beyond the Galactic Internet.

"I bet that you brought the dip, 'cause I've bagged the chips," said Dean as he sat down in a chair in front of the briefing table. "Anyway, this new war is atrocious and it's a hell of a lot worse than the Army of Cain causing widespread slaughter in seven towns."

"I've been on it ever since the Chekiang incident, Dean," said Timothy. "Also, there have been reports of Clegenny Marquand's whereabouts since he fled. It also turns out that he is scared to death of the warg that appeared out of nowhere to pull your ass out of the fire."

"I bet that he's playing possum right now."

"Not quite; according to several bystanders in the town of Mustard Gulch, there were two women killed for no reason and it's _not_ the usual bloodsuckers with retractable teeth above the gumline. There were also reports of a suspicious man who calls himself the steward of Purgatory. He's in a holding cell right now, so I suggest that you use extreme caution while dealing with him. As for Clegenny Marquand, we'll find him and kill him where he stands."

"Yeah, but watch out for that asshat's sword when you see the son-of-a-bitch. He can cleave people in half without a moment's hesitation, so you better watch out."

"I know of Clegenny and I also know of his treacherous father who wanted the core power that appeared on this planet many years ago. I even fought in the First Galvanic Uprising in which the death toll on both sides isn't pretty. For the long haul, we were fighting over that strange power that appeared from the planet's core at the time, only for Tobias Wetzel and his cronies in the Executive Division to harvest a fraction of it to activate Project Apollo."

"But you're a Half-Elf and Half-Elves age like humans."

"That's one of the biggest myths that I've ever heard, but those with Elven blood in their veins get a boost to slow the aging process like the Draaza do. As for our matter into dealing with the Executive Division, we have to be vigilant in order to stop them in their tracks. And another thing, this war _isn't_ just our problem, it's a problem to the rest of the galaxy. Most war veterans from other planets know about the First Galvanic Uprising in which many of them suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder after seeing the effects that Project Apollo wrought. When that blast from _Sol-1_ came from above space, it blasted into a clear field in which a crater stood, but the black ooze that came from it caused widespread death in its wake. When most of us were awaiting a second blast from above, it all came to an abrupt halt on the second day of May."

"Second day of May? That's Sam's birthday!"

"It was also the day that the First Galvanic Uprising came to an end in which Project Apollo was shelved away for good, but old ghosts tend to come back to haunt you if you're not careful."

Dean was now more concerned than ever as the problem with the Second Galvanic Uprising was getting worse than normal. As for what would happen next, he was on thin ice right now as he would soon be briefed with another situation at hand. Just as he was about to say another word, he heard his vidphone ring as he grabbed it out of his hip holster and saw General Wetzel's name in white letters calling him. He had a bone to pick with the man who started this new war as he wasn't ready to hold back the moment he answered his phone.

"It's about time that you called me, Dean, but where is your brother?" said General Wetzel over the phone. "This war I've started is mainly about him anyway in which his raw power will soon be ours for the taking."

"He's not here right now," he said as he was getting testy. "Right now, he and his family are in an undisclosed location in which you'll _never_ be able to send your birds there to record him banging his wife or catching him taking a dump in the bathroom."

"I know where he is, for he is on Essos, which makes it difficult for me to nab him while the government there is causing us more misery to block our interests."

"Look here, asshat, the Essoan Government has every right to block your sorry ass 'cause of those intrusive SIM-Tron chips that were installed in those mechanical birds. In the long run, you and your petty little group ain't gonna do a damn thing to Sam or his family."

"Oh, we have the means to draw him out, alright."

"It's too bad 'cause your birds are useless on Essos."

"No…, I want you to lure your brother out of hiding so he can come to us in order to prepare for Project Apollo."

"You know that I won't help you 'cause I won't betray Sam just to have him captured and used as your puppet."

"Perhaps a little persuasion will change your mind."

Dean pauses as he hears someone gagged with muffled screaming in the background of his vidphone. The sound of a woman being tied up worried him to the bone as he was concerned about what was going on from the other line. He didn't know what to think until he heard General Wetzel resuming his call on the other end.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked angrily.

"I caught a certain _someone_ who lived in Chekiang while she's desperate enough to be with her little boy in this time of crisis," said General Wetzel.

"What are you playing me for? An unwilling puppet?"

"The woman I have chained up and gagged is the one who believes in God when her son suffered from Ashikuro Syndrome until he was healed by your brother. My group was ready to tag the brat until some angels came and took him from my grasp."

"Let the woman go, you son-of-a-bitch! If you wanna use me, then I'll bite your hand that feeds!"

"It seems that you still refuse to snitch on your brother in order to get him out of hiding, but the prisoner I have will die soon." Dean heard the sound of a blade being shoved into the woman in the background as she screamed through the muffle until her last breath. "Therefore, I just killed the bitch you failed to save, but you can't ignore the demands of the Executive Division forever. Take us to Sam and no one else will die in this war."

"Say what you want, but the prisoner you killed didn't die in vain! As for flushing out Sam and his family, I won't do a damn thing just to satisfy your lust for power and greed! You declared war, General! You're like a spoiled brat who keeps acting out until he gets his way, but your main target has been my brother from the beginning ever since he came back from Gehenna two years ago! So far, you've been dogging him for no friggin' reason all to make him bow down to his knees and kiss your puckered ass all the live long! You won't stop until he is put in front of you just to be a weapon for your group! Well, I won't have it 'cause Sam's _not_ gonna be your weapon, but the Destiny of Worlds like what is _truly_ meant to be!"

At that moment, Dean hung up on General Wetzel as he was fuming with anger after hearing an earful from General Wetzel earlier. He was not too happy with what he heard over the phone as he wanted to do away with the leader of the Executive Division directly. He was itching to go up against the very scourge that started up the Second Galactic Uprising to begin with. Just as he was about to get angry even more, he saw a Draaza woman with a teal comb and purple eyes enter as she was dressed in Hunter Corps garb. Like Deejatra, the woman herself was old and never aged as she was there for a reason, for she was transferred to Dean's squad so far.

"You know, Dean, if you wanna release all of your anger, then I suggest that you do it quietly," she said. "In the end, it's like what Eisenhower said once: 'Pessimism never won any battle.'"

"Well, I'm _not_ into pessimism, but action and I wanna go towards General Wets-His-Pants and wring his neck for causing this crap," he said.

"Still, you sent my older sister to aid your brother and his family, along with two of your subordinates: Kevin Tran and Irylla Mirchaias."

"Dvora Trelundar, I presume? It's a lucky guess that you decided to join this battle, but your timing is bad. Look all over; I nearly got cleaved by Clegenny Marquand until Barca decided to show up and drive him out of Chekiang. As for the rest of us, there's no telling when or where the Executive Division might strike next."

"I know that you sense fear all over and I sensed death from General Wetzel after he killed that boy's mother."

"And the kid… Is he safe?"

"He's in Wall Keep in the Tensho Mountains, but the Orc clan who controls it are no strangers to keeping unwanted guests out. They even praised the new lady of the place after she drove them off while using her crossbow and wits, which is related in the Mitani Clan. As for the situation that is rampant, the Executive Division's forces consist only of people that they've captured, along with some of the leftovers that Darbus Toller left behind."

"I could never forget those things after the asshat who ousted Sam brought them all over the place. They were even made in factories that were destroyed on six planets, but the rest of them are unknown by now."

"Darbus Toller's leftovers are still churned out by his family's second branch on the factories that are in other places. As for our current problem, the presence of General Wetzel and his cronies pose a dangerous risk in which we can't ignore the situation so far. We can't allow them to gain the upper hand because of the fact that they want the ultimate prize that is filled with the infinite amount of raw power imaginable."

"Yeah, and that's Sam..."

Dean was concerned about my safety as I was the primal target of those who would do anything to abuse my raw power against my wishes. Still, he wasn't about to throw in the towel in front of the Executive Division just yet as he was more committed into fighting the battle that started in Chekiang: the Second Galvanic Uprising…

* * *

I walked towards Shigeru with Dirk following me as he was holding his young daughter in his arms. In this bittersweet moment, he was eager to keep us safe as he was someone who was family in the time of crisis. By the time we were about to part ways, we saw Reiko coming forward as she had the twins in tow the moment they were walking on their wobbly legs.

"Look what the cat dragged in…," said Shigeru. "The twins from earlier are now walking and a handful."

"I see that you have your hands full yourself," said Reiko.

"Fuyuka is someone that Futaba and I brought into this world and she was born on the twentieth day of April, too."

"She looks beautiful and she is a spitting image of you when you were little."

"Don't rub it in, Sis. Fuyuka is often compared to you because of your looks, but when she gets older, Futaba would fight tooth and nail to keep possible suitors with a stick."

"It seems that you're ready to go," I said.

"Yeah, but I hope to the Terran God that you guys are safe until this war blows over. The Second Galvanic Uprising isn't something that can be ignored 'cause of the fact that it started with the Executive Division craving more than just power. They're craving for an end to both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army on Alecrast altogether."

"And we can't let that happen… The Executive Division is playing with fire due to with what they've started, but they'll soon feel the burn of their folly soon enough."

"The galaxy's fate rests in your hands, Sam. You have that raw power that can turn the tide in which you can even put a dent in those asshats that started up the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place. As for your current situation, you're gonna have to hide it out for now, but you can't stay hidden forever after the last incident with Darbus causing trouble so far. You and Sis are part of a much bigger platform at hand, but there are those who fear your prominence in which they will stop at nothing to stunt you at every turn. It's not pretty and it's not another 'It's just a flesh wound' crap, either. In the end, there will be a golden age and it will shine all over the far reaches of space. Remember, Sam…, you and Sis are the Destiny of Worlds and don't you forget it."

It wasn't long until we saw Shigeru and little Fuyuka disappear without a trace as we were most likely to be put at a crossroad so far. As for what would soon occur, I had a feeling that I would soon be swayed to return to Alecrast where the lion's den would be. By the time we spotted the other children looking into books, they were under the strict watchful eye of Yashamaru as they made sure that what they were reading was not damaged and in good condition before leaving. It was a wonderful sight to see the other three children reading as I was ready to join them until I was about to get a stern warning from the _Shinigami_ who looks after the Universal Library.

"So, are you ready to give me another lecture?" I asked.

"No, but you must be warned of the consequences of your exile on this planet," answered Yashamaru. "Even though the Second Galvanic Uprising had began, it doesn't mean that you are safe from the dangers that lurk in the shadows. Even though the SIM-Tron chips in the mechanical birds that the Executive Division use have been banned from this planet, that doesn't mean that they can't resort to other methods into finding you."

"And I've become a moving target on all sides so far..."

"The only safe haven on Essos is in a coastal town called Lillium, which is in on the southern hemisphere of this planet in the region of Austros. You will be safe here for now, but the climate on this planet is very warm in which it rains in bunches every seven days. It's also an opportunity for you to remain there until for the time being, but you should also watch out for other dangers ahead."

I was reminded of the trouble that I would encounter along the way as I also had to protect my family as well. Even though we were all on Essos, we were still being dogged by the Executive Division and their tactics as this wasn't the end of what would happen next, for this calamity was more than what I bargained for so far…

* * *

Cynthia was busy putting back the wards in the room with the red rubber ball as she was most likely to keep it that way for now. By the time she went upstairs, she heard some footsteps from far away as she left from the kitchen to the main hall. She sensed dread coming as she grabbed her rifle and went towards the main hall to see who was there. By the time she got to the front door, she saw General Wetzel standing in her way as he remained calm and collective while getting ready to deliver his worst towards her.

"There's no need for you to be armed with your pop gun, so I suggest that you put it away," he said in an icy tone. "Now then, you're Cynthia MacVicker, aren't you? It seems that the second wife of John Winchester lives up to her roots in her clan by being fierce to arm themselves in a crisis like that."

"I know who you are, Tobias Wetzel," she said as she had her rifle pointed at him. "You're the bastard who started the Second Galvanic Uprising in which you're still power-hungry to steal Sam just to satisfy your own desires and abuses."

"Your stepson is highly important to our cause, but it seems that he's left the planet in this manner to hide from me since he fled to Shiganshina almost a year ago."

"I want you to leave or else I'll blow your ass into little pieces!"

"If you do that, then my subordinates will avenge my death by putting your head on a stick for onlookers to see in the dirt roads. And I say to you, I know where your stepson is hiding at, but the government over there on that planet is difficult to work with. In the end, I will find him and activate Project Apollo to fulfill what I failed to do in the last Galvanic Uprising. We all know that it was his birth that ended the war, but the raw power that he has with him is key to our purpose. Perhaps he'll be Julilla's brood stallion for possible pure children on the horizon."

"I want you gone immediately! If you even try to budge a little further, you _will_ get shot, is that clear?! You may have caused that new war against the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army, but I won't let you cause havoc from the rest of us, now leave before you get riddled with buckshot on the sly! In the end, there's no way in hell that you're getting your hands on Sam or his family because of the fact that he's safe from you and your group!"

"I take my leave for now…," General turns around as he is going out the door. "But know _this_ very well: there's no place to hide someone with raw power on the sly, so I suggest that you give him to us or else more will suffer."

"Get the hell out of here!"

Cynthia saw General Wetzel leave with a smile on his face as she was ready to shoot him at any time, but stopped before anything else happened. Anger filled her up as she was ready to alert those who were fighting against the Executive Division soon enough. As for the further situation at hand, the Second Galvanic Uprising was not about to go away quietly as Cynthia went outside and walked towards the gates. It wasn't long until she saw a drafting committee from the Alecrian Army arriving as they were ready to draft future soldiers for training in this war that was there, for this was also the beginning of future woes in mind…

 **To be continued...**


	25. The Mentor's Burden

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 25: The Mentor's Burden**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

It had been three days since our arrival on Essos as I was busy at the Universal Library looking into the _Supernatural_ books that were on the shelf. Even though all two hundred and forty-one volumes were there, I saw another set of hardback books on the shelf as I took one out of there, only to see blank pages. By the time I put it back, I was ready to pay my respects to where Ippei lost his life last year as I fished out a daffodil and put it towards the spot where he was killed. I never forgot about how he was killed by Darbus last year as the memory of it still haunted me for the rest of my days. It was also the worst moment of my life as I was left without a mentor who stood at my side, only to get cut down by a eugenical madman at the end.

When I prayed at the spot where Ippei lost his life, I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw the four older children coming into the Universal Library. All four were looking into what was readable material as they were most likely to be going towards the section where the cookbooks were. On a whim, I followed them into the cookbook section as they were looking into the plethora of strange tidbits that were in those morsels of knowledge.

"Tale a look at that," said Carly as she was looking into a cookbook that catered to making pop culture treats. "There's a cake that's shaped like a zombie brain."

"Mine's well-immersed into vegetarian cooking," said Kanna as she was looking into another cookbook. "There's even a vegetarian shepherd's pie that is good to make."

"Well, there's more than one way to eat your vegetables," said Gyatso.

"Don't forget about the spicy stuff," said Dirk as he was reading into a cookbook that was made for Korean cooking. "You can even make kimchi if you wanted to."

"I wonder if Sam or Reiko might cook something in those cookbooks..."

"He's got too much on his plate already after we all got scooped up to be here on Essos. Still, there are those asshats that are hell-bent on nabbing him just to be their weapon."

"I hope that Mr. Sam doesn't get nabbed," said Carly. "He's more important to us more than anything right now. It's not fair that he gets targeted by meanies who don't care about how he really feels. It's not fair that he has to be tossed around. If only he stands taller to those bullies..."

I stood silent as I felt concerned about what was going on with my situation so far. In a strange turn of events, I was remembering the advice of Ippei as I was feeling the pinch of regret in my failure of saving him from his killer last year. It was the worst burden that I would end up keeping over my head as I was most likely to be burying the hatchet later on…

* * *

 **Two years ago on Alecrast…**

I was in my room in the Mitani homestead as I was up on my feet. The tug-of-war from yesterday was an eye opener as I was most likely to be delving into more of my training from Ippei himself. Just as I was about to leave my room, I saw a familiar nuisance standing in front of me as he wasn't about to let me set foot out into further territory. It was Lucifer himself as he was most likely to be putting a damper on my training altogether. In one fell swoop, I walked past him as I was going towards the courtyard where the koi pond was at. I was ready to meet up with Ippei until I was stopped by Lucifer directly, for he wasn't the type that can take no for an answer so far.

"What's the rush, cowboy?" he said as he was in front of me. "It's kind of ironic that you're chilling with Ippei instead of me and that breaks my balls to the fullest. It's also the worst thing since Amara yanked me out of Castiel in the Elder Days and it sucks. Hell, I even had fun with Torune Mitani until he stopped me in my tracks."

I ignored the nuisance directly as I was walking over to the koi pond.

"Damn it, Sam! You're _my_ bitch, you know, so I suggest that you let me into your private little powwow before I unload on your ass!"

"Back off, Lucifer," said Ippei as he came outside towards the courtyard. "You won't be badgering Sam today, so I suggest that you leave him be."

"C'mon, Ippei! I left you alone, didn't I?"

"You left me alone, alright, only to cause further harm to not only Shigeru, but to my student as well. I know how you tormented his past self in which he ended up with insomnia and put into a psychiatric ward. As for now, you won't do anything else."

"Let me remind you that I'm the boss in this whole-"

"Not today, thank you..."

Ippei's mental tricks saved the day as I was thankful that Lucifer wasn't there to bother me for the rest of the day. It was also his unusual method that kept the nuisance at bay as he put his foot down after what was going on with me. With the month of June still going, I was ready to play a game of _go_ with my mentor while we were sitting at a square pillar that had two jars of tiles in it: one with black ones and the other with white. It had been years since I saw a _go_ board as I was ready to play along, but I had to keep my mind on what is put in front of me.

"And so, let the _go_ challenge begin," said Ippei as he placed a white tile on the board.

The quickness of Ippei's abilities into playing _go_ was a farfetched thing as I was trying hard to keep up with him. With a black tile placed onto the square board, I was trying to get ahead, but I was no match for Ippei's thirst for strategy in such a slow game. Tile after tile, we were putting them on the _go_ board until I was ready to beat my mentor at his own game. With Ippei running out of white tiles, I was ready to corner him until he placed his last one in beating my black ones so far. Still, I was no match for him as he won the game over me due to his fixation on all things slow.

"You surely know how to play the game, don't you?" I said.

"The step of targeting your opponent and keeping him pinned is in _both_ ways," said Ippei. "You climb the ladder to net your prey. That is how you keep your opponent from advancing and it can help with what you have. It's also the proper way to keep your opponent guessing until the bitter end."

"You must've had a thing for _go_ , didn't you?"

"It's _not_ just _go_ that I'm good at. There's also _shogi_ , checkers, chess, and plenty of card games like Uno and the usual ones that you use poker cards with."

"I take it that you won every single card game design back in your day, didn't you?"

"I won in such card game as pinochle, crazy eights, go fish, and war, but the one that I got trounced in was King's Corners. I was so good in that game until I was bested by Shigeru. He knew of my tactics very well in which even the deceiver can also be deceived."

"Then I'll train even further just to get to that level you have. I can't just stare at Lucifer all the live long forever. It's just terrible for me after I saw him on the ship two weeks ago."

"Sam, going through such mental sharpness doesn't mean that you have to train harder, but to train smarter to the fullest. Even though there are more things for you on the horizon, there are many obstacles that will get in your way without warning. It's a harsh reality, but in the end, there are plenty of ways to triumph over bad situations that stand in front of you."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"It's the truth in a nutshell because of the fact that you have that raw power that is the most vital of them all. It's something that you were born with, but it can also be utilized with such sharp training on the sly. Even though you have trained fully with sparring and playing slow games, you can't be quick forever in your quest for coming out of your shell. Slow and steady always wins out instead of the quick because of the fact that the more you see things slow, the more they become more perfected with both time and age. It's the most of what I'm telling you so far because you would soon live up to your true potential someday."

Ippei's advice burned into my soul as I was most likely to be using his advice to the fullest in the near future. As for what would happen next, I was ready to endure plenty of rough patches along the way as I couldn't let myself become bogged down forever, for I would soon put my mentor's teachings to good use someday…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was following the children out of the Universal Library as we were on our way towards the hotel by the ocean. The place itself was a feast for the eyes as I saw a huge fountain in the middle of the lobby. I even smelled the scent of the sea air permeating from outside as I was finding it to be enjoyable after being put into hiding for a while. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko with the twins in tow in their stroller as they were dressed in exotic clothing for today. It was also a certain holiday that was dedicated to me and most of the fathers who watched over their children as I was most likely to be immersed with my family's needs a lot more than expected. With Dirk and the three older children surrounding me, they were both happy and concerned about my well-being as they would stop at nothing to keep me from going off the deep end, for it was Father's Day after all.

"Children, you need to wash up before we go out to dinner later," I said.

"Are you kidding me? Today's a special day just for _you_ ," said Dirk.

"I almost forgot about Father's Day, but I can't get away from it forever."

"Sammy, the children are more than likely to keep you on your toes, but the twins are also a handful," said Reiko as she saw Aora climb out of the stroller. "No, little one, you can't get out of there yet. It's too soon right now."

I gathered up my young son as I was ready to put him back into the stroller until Ghimru decided to climb out of there. I had my hands full that time as I couldn't get enough of looking at the twins at their antics so far. It wasn't long until I saw Dirk pick up Ghimru as he was squirming in his arms. The small toddler wasn't ready to be held up until he escaped from Dirk's grasp the moment he took off towards a small playset next to the restrooms. It wasn't long until I caught up to the wayward toddler as I noticed Reiko catching him just in time to put him back in the stroller once again.

"There will be no more antics coming from you for the rest of the day, is that clear, little one?" she said as she strapped him into the seatbelt of his seat. "Daddy has Aora to hold, but you can't just wander off forever."

"He's a runner, but he can also get impatient as well," I said as I placed Aora into the stroller while buckling him up. "Both twins are a handful, but they can just wander off too much."

"He's also an escape artist," said Dirk as he was walking towards us. "I bet that he'll follow in Dean's footsteps as a future member of the Hunter Corps."

"He's too small right now, but he also has to contend with his brother as well," I said. "As for our stay here on Essos, we'll be leaving for Lillium by bullet train, but on this trip, you should all be on your best behavior the moment we get over there. The region of Austros is known for its scorching heat, but Lillium itself is a coastal town that will keep us hidden from sight for the time being."

"I bet that there could be some old ruins over there."

"There might, but maybe not… Who knows? It's how you see things with what you have with you that is more advanced than anything. It's what you make of it in which it can either make you or break you at the same time."

"Sounds cool to me..."

"It's also a reminder that we all have to stick to the advice that is put in front of us in the future. It's also something that can't be ignored in which every single morsel of truth will guide us in the end."

I was addressing what I said as I was also most likely to be remembering the rest of Ippei's advice and status as a mentor that stood with me. Still, his tragic death still haunted me as I wanted to keep what was told to me two years ago a part of my life and family as well. Even though I lost my mentor, I could never forget what he told me as I vowed to honor what I knew from him two years ago…

* * *

Dean was at the main headquarters of the Alecrian Army as it was not as big as the Order's. Stepping into the main lobby, he was ready to get another earful from Timothy as he noticed Aelfric moseying out of the men's room. The sight of the ginger-haired officer nearly made him laugh as he also spotted him holding his hand over his backside. It also brightened his mood as he was most likely to be going towards another joint meeting between the Order and the Alecrian Army so far.

"You decided not to use the broken toilet after all, did you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Screw you, asshat!" yelled Aelfric as he was still holding his backside.

"After your failed attempt at getting Sam to stay in this dangerous time of war, you got what you deserved after your subordinates found you in an outhouse still crapping."

"Tell your right-hand man, or perhaps your little brother's bodyguard, to stay away from the laxatives next time! Do you know how many times the Medical Corps pried into my affairs about the regular aspect?! A few, including your half-brother, Reuben! Hell, there's another one of your half-siblings that is in army training that hasn't went through what-"

"That's enough, Aelfric," said a familiar face as he was dressed in a military cadet uniform. "You got what you deserved because of the fact that you wanted to keep Sam here while the Executive Division is still causing widespread panic all over the planet."

It was the baby of our family, Hugh, as he was fit for duty in his service in the Alecrian Army. It was also a godsend that Dean saw him intervene as he was ready to put Aelfric in his place so far. With the odds stacked against the hapless army soldier, he was screwed as he could never get the infamous toilet jokes from him with mixed results.

"It seems that you messed with _Senpai_ for far too long, Aelfric," said Hugh. "Sooner or later, you will end up losing it while running on empty."

"You don't scare me, cadet," he retorted. "I've had enough bathroom jokes on my head ever since I got stiffed with a laxative four days ago."

"You had it coming after you disobeyed orders, Aelfric. You knew that keeping my half-brother here while the Second Galvanic Uprising kept going would put his life and those with him at risk. You knew that delaying him here would cause disaster, but your attempt failed miserably."

"No, Hugh, it's the combined efforts of both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army that failed miserably in which we're going through hell all over again! Sam Winchester is the catalyst that can protect us and he's better off here than some backwater wasteland that is put on Essos! And I say again, we all _need_ him in which he'll be a cause in his own right, but you political bigwigs won't lift a finger to bring his ass back!"

"You better watch your mouth or else I'll unload on your ass!" yelled Dean. "The Order and the Alecrian Army are doing more than just their part into putting the Executive Division in their place. They're also doing the right thing into keeping Sam and his family safe from the crosshairs of this war that threw us in a loop!"

"That 'loop' is a wrench that is picked into living into the hell invented by Darbus Toller all over again! I can't have that and I swear to you that I'll find your brother and _make_ him come back home to hold up his responsibilities for all of us!"

"Well, I'm _still_ not gonna put Sam's life at risk in times of war. The Executive Division is hell-bent on stealing him in order to relaunch Project Apollo again, only to blast into Alecrast's main core to see some black ooze bubbling up. In the end, bringing back Sam is _not_ gonna happen 'cause the asshats who started that war are literally _banking_ on him to get home and be their personal bitch."

"And what would happen if General Wetzel and his cronies come and do the same things that Darbus and his Master Race did? They will hunt down everyone that you loved and show a public spectacle for onlookers to see such gruesome tragedy on the innocent. It happened to my family and I won't let it happen to another one like mine, is that clear? You don't know what it's like, do you?! You don't know what it feels like to lose your friends and loved ones to widespread slaughter in a lake of blood! All I know is that I want Sam Winchester back! His raw power can protect us from the Executive Division and will help us win this war before it escalates!"

It wasn't long until Dean punched Aelfric in the face as he fell to the floor. The fiery ginger was reeling with a blow to the jaw as he got back on his feet to punch back as he was seething with a burning anger. In his mind's eye, he feared the worst since Darbus Toller and his Master Race killed his family as he was still dead-set on bringing me back from Essos one way or the other. Just as he was about to punch back, he was stopped by Hugh as he was mostly fit for a Half-Elf who went through physical training in his drafting in the Alecrian Army.

"That's enough, Aelfric," he said. "I know that you want my half-brother back here, but doing that will put him and his family at risk and in the crosshairs of the Executive Division. You keep thinking that Sam is much better off here in this time of war, but it's not. Keeping him here would do more harm than good in which General Wetzel and his forces will stop at nothing to steal him away without warning. You can't rush things, nor can you let yourself fly off the handle, either. In the end, you can't just allow misery to run its course or else the future will be placed in the crosshairs if not maintained properly. Do you want _that_ on your conscience or do you want more hope for the future?"

Aelfric began to storm off as his attempt to bring me back fell on deaf ears once again. Still, he wasn't about to give up as he was desperate enough to get me and my family back home to challenge the Executive Division in dangerous circumstances. In a troubling move, his motives were reckless as the Second Galvanic Uprising was getting more dangerous than normal. Just as he was about to leave his situation, he was ready to give out his message as he wasn't ready to give up his fight to get me back to Alecrast as soon as possible.

"Listen and listen well, _all of you!_ " he yelled before departing. "Nothing can keep Sam Winchester from coming back home and I'll make damn sure that I'll get him back to where he truly belongs! You may try to hide him from the battlefield, but _all of us_ are in need of his raw power in order to win this war! If you hinder and keep our savior from doing his job, then we lose this war entirely! We can't stand by and let our friends and loved ones suffer from those who cause misery and we won't let that happen again! A year ago, Darbus Toller made his mark into running off Sam Winchester and his family once to the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina and this time, he's been ran off again to Essos while the current war we have is causing widespread panic everywhere! If you think that you 'higher-ups' can stifle my message, think again! I _won't_ take this lying down anytime soon because we _need_ Sam Winchester to bring us to prominence in this time of need and I will make damn sure that he is steered back to where he needs to be! We can't be dulled down like dogs in this war nor can we all be slaves to those who oppress us to the extreme! In the end, I _will_ fulfill my mission to take back the savior and his family so that no other loved one will suffer at the hands of those who dehumanize us or cause us misery, is that clear to you?!""

And with that, Aelfric left as he was still dead-set on retrieving me and my family from our sanctuary on Essos. With plenty of determination, he was ready to exact his plan to get me out of there as he wasn't about to endure another slaughter in front of him anytime soon…

* * *

I was at Kabir's train station as I saw the children waiting patiently with the rest of us. Even with Reiko going for her second ice cream cone, I couldn't help it as I was staring at her with such gusto due to what she was expecting. By the time I walked towards her, I was feeling at the tiny bump from within as it was growing slowly with one stride at a time. We were expecting another edition as I was also eager to keep the future addition safe from harm in this time of war. It was also a time when we had no other choice but to remain in hiding for a while as fears of the Executive Division making their mark on our whereabouts was nigh on our list of worry so far. By the time we saw our train that was earmarked to go towards Lillium, we all got our tickets and presented them to the conductor the moment we all got on board. We were bidding goodbye to the Universal Library for now as we were on our way to our current destination so far, for it was a haven that would keep us safe for the time being.

"This is a far cry from being in Kanto Village on Alecrast," I said as I sat down in one of the seats while buckling up. "This bullet train will take us to where we need to go and it will be worth it."

"I wonder what Lillium is like," said Reiko as she sat down next to me. "I hope that it's pleasant for us to stay in."

"I'm hoping the same thing… As for our current situation, we'll touch towards the region of Austros in two hours, which can give us the time to enjoy the views of the underwater atmosphere in the secured tunnels below."

"It's strange that we're far away from Alecrast, but we'll soon return the moment that the war comes to an end."

"I'm thinking the same thing, but there's also the factor of those who would want us in the open field against our wishes."

"If that happens, then I'll spike a laxative in their drinks without them noticing," said Kevin as he sat behind us. "As for Aelfric, however, he's _not_ the type of guy that is certain to give up that easily, but there's no telling when or where he'll make his next move."

"It won't be easy the next time when it comes to those who are making a mistake into bringing us back at the wrong time."

"Anyway, we're far away from those asshats that are hell-bent on nabbing you just to make you their weapon. And another thing, we won't have to worry about any more troubles for now because of the fact that I'm here to do my job as your bodyguard. It's also an order from Dean because he has faith in securing you from the war that's already going on so far. In the end, you shouldn't worry too much 'cause Dean will be alright when it comes to facing off against those who covet their own greed and abuse. As for the Second Galvanic Uprising, let's hope that we win against this war so we can get back home to Alecrast in time for most of Reiko's cooking."

It wasn't long until Reiko began to feel at her stomach as the unborn addition in her womb was reacting to the statements from outside. As usual, she comforted it as she was also making sure that no harm would come to both her and what she bore. As for the rest of the train ride, it was smooth sailing towards Lillium as we were about to endure the safety of being away from the war that was on Alecrast. It was the start of our exile again as we were ready to settle into our surroundings with what we had for each other so far…

* * *

Aelfric was at the station in Kanto Village as he got off from his train and was going towards Winchester Castle to unearth what was below. By the time he was in the lobby of it, he saw several recruiters of the Alecrian Army selecting able-minded men and women to be drafted into their ranks as the time for war was nigh and imminent. The situation was getting worse as the fiery ginger-haired soldier noticed posters on the wall that depicted the impact of the Second Galvanic Uprising that was started up by the Executive Division. It was a field day for the recruiters to comb the streets to draft those who were able-minded material in order to train and fight in this war that should've never happened to begin with. By the time Aelfric stopped at Koryo's ramen stand, he was ready to order a bowl of it as he was starting to get hungry. With the bowl of piping hot ramen put in front of him, he was ready to eat it until he noticed Valerie coming forth to do the same thing.

"It's been hectic since the recruiters came to collect the men and women that are worthy to fight in this new war," she said as she ordered up a bowl of ramen. "It's also a godsend that Sam and his family are safe into hiding, but his stepmother is holding down the fort in the castle right now."

"Well, Sam should've stayed put in this time of crisis," said Aelfric as he dipped his chopsticks into his ramen. "Everyone knows that we're in for hell if he's not around."

"Let me remind you that Sam and his family made a swift call to leave instead of becoming targets for those sick people. We all know that they will stop at nothing to nab Sam and use him to be their weapon against his will and that will be dangerous if he's back home."

"You may think that all of you can hold up in this quaint little hamlet, but sooner or later, it _will_ fall if the savior isn't here. Can't _anyone_ here see _that_ or has my warning fell on deaf ears?"

" _I_ heard your plea," said Miriam as she appeared out of nowhere. "You're still obsessed into bringing Sam Winchester home, but to no avail. It's also a mistake to send him towards Essos while the rest of us on this planet are suffering a repeat of widespread terror since Darbus took the reins of power, only to end up dead in space."

"But it takes _days_ to get to Essos..."

"I have a way for you to enter that planet to bring Sam back home, but we must meet in secret after this."

With that, Miriam disappeared without a trace as Aelfric was stunned to see fruition in his plea to bring me back home against my wishes. After finishing his ramen and paying for his meal, he got up as he noticed a pink piece of paper in the origami design of a cat on the counter. Picking it up, he unraveled it as the origami piece revealed a message with the words, "Meet me at the Henhouse," in black Sharpie. He was ready to go over there as he was most likely to be hearing more of Miriam's answer to him. By the time he left the ramen stand, he walked towards a diner that smelled like fried chicken all over as he saw a placard with the words, "The Henhouse" embossed in silver. Entering inside, he saw several of his fellow comrades getting a quick bite to eat as he sat down in a private booth near the restrooms. It wasn't long until he saw Miriam coming towards him as she was decked out in a red cocktail dress instead of her riding attire, for she was ready to give him the answer that he desperately needed.

"You left the note for me to come here, didn't you?" he said.

"This place is packed with soldiers from the Alecrian Army, but they're too busy chowing down on fried chicken and other side dishes at their disposal," said Miriam.

"So, you talk of a simpler way to go towards Essos and get Sam back to where he needs to be, don't you?"

"There's a an underground level in Winchester Castle in which you'll find a room with a red rubber ball in it. Unfortunately, it's been plastered with warding material so that no one can get there to steal Sam and his family from their hiding place."

"A room with a red rubber ball?"

"It's a interplanetary device that is an enigmatic marvel for Sam to use in order to travel to other planets in the Ashizoka System. But first and foremost, you must get past the de facto caretaker in order to go to where you need to be."

"And I'll use it to bring Sam back in order to win this war against the Executive Division on the sly. It's a win-win situation that isn't doomed to fail just yet.

"As soon as we get to the castle, we'll-"

Without warning, Aelfric saw Miriam disappear without a trace in front of him as he turned around to see Timothy standing in the doorway with his hand on the wall where an angel-banishing sigil is put earlier. He was screwed as he didn't want to go back to the Order's main headquarters, but the sight of Timothy standing in the doorway to the Henhouse was the worst highlight of what he went through.

"You think that you can talk to some angels behind my back just to snag Sam and his family out of hiding, but you're wrong," said Timothy as he walked towards Aelfric with a steely look in his face. "I couldn't let you do what you're doing right now because of the fact that it could jeopardize all of us."

"And what about our situation in this war, Marshal?" he said. "What about the lives of others that have prayed for Sam Winchester to return with his raw power at the ready?"

"You were warned by Dean earlier, but not by _me._ You can't fool me because of the fact that you'll do what it takes to steer your ass to Essos and steal Sam and his family back here in the crosshairs of war. You know that you can't do that because of the fact that General Wetzel and his cronies have most of Darbus Toller's leftovers at their disposal, but you can't rush to bring a small dog into a pack of wild wolves."

"I lost my family to Darbus Toller! I saw them be killed in front of me by the time I returned from my tour of duty last year! All I'm doing is to make sure that no one else dies in front of me again! I won't see another repeat of tragedy in front of my eyes after what I've seen and I won't rest until Sam is back home again!"

"I've seen some of my men suffer from that eugenical bastard's nest of leftovers back in Chekiang! We're in the same boat, but we also hope that Sam Winchester and his family are safe from harm somewhere on Essos! Before you try another hairbrained stunt into stealing Sam and his family from their hiding place, you should also think about the consequences before doing so. And another thing, we had no other choice but to keep Sam and his family in hiding, but he's not alone on this. There are three members of the Hunter Corps protecting them with their lives in the balance, so there's no need to get bent out of shape. As for your attempt to procure an angel's guidance, you will be going back towards the barracks in the Alecrian Army's headquarters under house arrest for your behavior, is that understood?"

Aelfric reluctantly nodded as he was screwed after the ill-fated attempt to nab me and my family from our hiding place failed at the hands of Timothy, who was a also a marshal in the Alecrian Army. As for what would happen next, there would be no end to further attempts to get me home as the Second Galvanic Uprising was banking on me to return into the hands of the Executive Division against my wishes. It was hell, but as for my own predicament from far away, I was safe as the war here was not about to let up anytime soon…

* * *

The bullet train from Kabir entered into the region of Austros as we all saw a glimpse of scenery in such a place that is deemed as the Crown Jewel of the Outback. By the time it touched at the seaside town of Lillium, we all got out of the train as we saw several people going about their business from fishing for seafood to selling groceries on the produce stand. I also took a whiff of the sea air that permeated from the ocean as it was a very suitable place to live for the time being. When Reiko and the children stood by my side along with the three bodyguards, we were ready to find lodgings that would be suitable for us as we were ready to find a place to live for the time being.

"This is incredible," said Dirk as he saw the scenery of the fishermen returning with their catch in their boats. "I bet that we're gonna like it here a little more than what is anticipated."

"Don't get your hopes up yet because this place borders towards the pricey when it comes to the tourism that comes here," said Irylla.

"And I thought that it was gonna be cheap..."

"With very little money left, we're gonna have to splurge just to get a place to live in this time of crisis. As for what odd jobs we can do, we'll make it work."

At that moment, we saw a man decked out in outback clothing as he was holding a piece of cardboard with the words, "Winchester Family," written in red marker. He was a strange one as he was there to escort us to where we needed to get to. Even though we were new here, we had no other choice but to follow our guide to the place that was suitable for our temporary lodgings in this time of war.

"Are you Sam Winchester and his kin?" he asked in an Australian accent.

"Yes we are," I said.

"I was sent to escort you to the _Chateau del le Mer_ , which is on the lower tip of this town. I got word that this Ryosuke Ashizoka told me to bring you there to stay after what I heard earlier."

"You've been told about the Second Galvanic Uprising, weren't you?" said Deejatra.

"I've heard it since my days as a member of the Hunter Corps. Now, I'm just a tour guide in tatters."

"You're more than just a tour guide, Thaddeus Merrill. You were once part of a unilateral force in the First Galvanic Uprising once in which you witnessed the same black ooze that leaked from Alecrast's core all those years ago."

"Yeah, but the gods haven't been lenient on me after I discharged myself from the Hunter Corps, only to hear of Johnny getting killed by that Oxalan on his latest hunting mission."

"You can't blame yourself for leaving, Thaddeus," I said. "I know for a fact that you can redeem yourself by doing your part into keeping us safe."

"Alright, then; we'll go to the _Chateau del le Mer_ and we'll settle there in that large establishment that is on the same level as Johnny's castle on Alecrast."

And so, we followed Thaddeus as we all piled in on a commuter train that was heading to our current location. With the children staring out the window of the wildlife and marine life all over the place, they even noticed some kangaroos bouncing all over the grasslands near the beaches. It was a sight to see for all of us as we were going towards the lower tip of Lillium as Thaddeus talked about. Our lodgings consisted of a large mansion that was more like a fortress as it was perched near the beach with the yard covered with grass. To my perspective, I found it to be a much beautiful place as it was something that was suitable for us to stay at for the time being. By the time the commuter train reached towards the backway of _Chateau del le Mer_ , it was going towards an underground tunnel as it stopped at a station terminal. When we all piled out of the commuter train, we were looking at the infrastructure of the train terminal as it was decorated with elaborate Roman and French architecture all over the place. Even Reiko stared at it as she was happy to be here from the chaos on Alecrast, for she was ready to nest here without any delays.

"Sammy, this place is beautiful," she said. "I never expected to see a train terminal underneath this house until now."

"You're in the terminal of _Chateau de le Mer_ , ma'am," said Thaddeus as he fished out a bronze key from his pocket. "Here's the key to this place." He gives it to me as I examined the Aquarian Star emblem etched into it. "It's from the Order of Letters during their own petty civil war between the Old Guard and the Reformers. It's yours to keep, for it's ready to unlock the front doors of this place."

"It's strange that you kept it for a long time, but you had your reasons to give it to me, didn't you?" I said. "After we all get in the front door of _Chateau de le Mer_ , it will get dusty from what it collected over the centuries."

"The place is only locked on the front, but the inside is pretty much clean due to what I did to keep it from collecting dust. The house that you're staying at is a lot of things, but it's not like the Batcave or the Lebanon Bunker from the Elder Days."

"Thank you for showing us the way..."

"We're a tight-knit community here in Lillium, so there's no need to worry. As for some of us, there are people who stay here just to get away from everything like that Elf that's staying at the clinic for many years. And another thing, the Elf's name is Kotori Midorikawa, but she used to serve the Medical Corps until she left without any reason, but she keeps much to herself. As for the rest of us, we're here in this town and that's all that matters the most."

"And we'll stay here until the war is over. It's the least we can do in this time of crisis, but we also have to do our part in what is put in front of us."

"And I hope that you shine through in the end just as Ippei said it would be..."

And so, we saw Thaddeus leave as we were ready to settle into the home that was meant for us to stay in. When we went to the stairs, we walked upward as we saw a door that was locked in front of us. With the key in my hand, I placed it into the lock as I opened it up and went towards a corridor that led to the back area. It wasn't long until we found ourselves in a huge kitchen as it was empty, but clean with all the trimmings. Even Reiko was astonished to see it in full force as she saw four ovens and a cooktop stove in the middle of a counter that was plastered into it. Even I was impressed at the kitchen as I was ready to settle until I saw a note on the floor. Picking it up, I noticed it to be in the familiar handwriting of the mentor I lost last year as it was something that I couldn't ignore so far. With the words, "Well done," in black letters, I began to ponder if the note itself made sense until I saw the back of it clearly.

 _Sam_ (It read) _,_

 _I know that your training we had was short, but there will be a time that you will_

 _go against your wishes to be coerced in what is put in front of you. I know that I_

 _should've taught you a little more, but I see now that you really did good by staying_

 _the course in what you're truly meant to do. The_ Chateau de le Mer _was a place for_

 _those in the Order of Letters in times of crisis in which it will help you in many more_

 _ways than one. Still, you shoulder the burden you have within you, but you can't bear_

 _it alone. You're a good man, Sam Winchester, and I will always watch over you in spirit_

 _for the rest of my days. In the end, you'll even surpass those before you in the time of the_

 _Elder Days, for the Destiny of Worlds will burst through the tunnel of darkness to a better_

 _golden age._

 _From your mentor…,_

 _Ippei Mitani…_

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I had a feeling that Ippei had a hand into guiding me to where I needed to get to in this time of war. As for my new surroundings, I was ready to make due and make my mark in this place as my life in _Chateau de le Mer_ is already beginning…

 **To be continued...**


	26. The Miasmic Vision

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 26: The Miasmic Vision**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Aelfric was dreaming as he was reliving the same dream over and over again. It was all the same as he was on his way home after a tour of duty, only to see death in front of him. The terrible sight of his family being slaughtered by Darbus' Master Race was too much for him as he woke up in his quarters in a cold sweat. It had been two weeks since his house arrest as he wanted out of the main barracks of the Alecrian Army in order to steal me from my sanctuary. With the war reaching a fever pitch with the mixed alliance butting heads with loyalists for the Executive Division, Aelfric was literally screwed as he couldn't take the same recurring nightmare all over again anymore. When he got out of his bed, he was on his way to the bathroom as he was doing his business in there. By the time he finished relieving himself and flushing the toilet, he went to the sink and washed his hands as he was staring in front of the mirror. He was a disheveled mess as he wanted to see this nightmare come to an end, but it wasn't easy. After he finished washing his hands, he turned off the hot water as he left the cold water running in order to splash it on his face. Turning off the cold water and leaving the bathroom, he was on his way back to bed until he noticed Miriam standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I'm here to give you guidance, Aelfric," said Miriam.

"The last time you were here, Timothy used a banishing sigil to disintegrate you with. Why the hell are you here now?"

"I didn't disintegrate, but an angel-banishing sigil won't keep me from offering you a way towards Essos without the use of a spaceship."

"Then I'll snatch up Sam and his group so they won't leave Alecrast again. Too much has occurred already, but every night, I have the same nightmare over and over again and it won't stop."

"You saw your family being murdered in front of you after your tour of duty, didn't you?"

"Yes…, and it still haunts me ever since… I can't get the images of my family's death out of my head and I can't just sugarcoat it, either."

"And you'll soon get your chance when the fall hits on Essos. Even though the higher-ups in both the Order and the Alecrian Army hid Sam and his family for the greater good, they're adding more harm to their blunder in which the widespread carnage of war is everywhere on Alecrast. Sam Winchester _must_ return or else chaos will tear this planet asunder."

"And I will _make_ him stay on this planet the moment I haul him and his family back to where they need to be. Very soon, the nightmares will end and I will be free of the pain that I have endured the moment Sam is put on a pedestal to lead against this war on this planet. No one shall have to endure what I went through and I will bring my plan to fruition soon enough."

Aelfric made his point clear as he was ready to get going after being under house arrest for two weeks. As for his plans to steal me from my sanctuary, it was in full swing as he was ready to make his next move after that. It wasn't long until Miriam grabbed him and whisked him off before a soldier arrived into his room, only to see it empty. Even though it was empty, there was proof that Aelfric flew the coop as his plans were going topside with mixed results…

* * *

I was hard at work in the backyard of _Chateau de le Mer_ as I was busy hanging clothes out to dry on the clothesline. The two weeks of being here was blissful as I was safe from harm in this time of war on Alecrast. The sea air I smelled was a huge relief as I was happy to be here instead of being on Alecrast in the time of the Second Galvanic Uprising, for it was pleasant for me in such a long time so far. By the time I was finished hanging the clothes on the line, I gathered up the laundry basket and remaining clothespins and went back inside where I was seeing Reiko chowing down on some of the fruit that was given to us by neighbors since our stay. The sight of tigerfruit and pink peaches were a feast for the eyes, but they were going quick as I had a feeling that my wife's voracious appetite would take over, but she couldn't help it. She was carrying the new addition to our family as numerous signs of her pregnancy had a great hold over her, for she would soon have a checkup from the local clinic here in the long run.

"It's strange that you go through tigerfruit and pink peaches as if they're water," I said.

"I'm sorry…," said Reiko as she was blushing.

"Don't be… Besides, you're eating for three right now."

"What if this is a single birth?"

"Then we're gonna have to go towards the clinic here next to the shore in which the one known as Kotori Midorikawa is also a doctor here."

"Does she specialize in obstetrics?"

"We'll find out when we walk there."

It wasn't long until Reiko and I were outside as we were going towards the clinic near the beach. It was a homely place, but it was also like a stacked up trailer park as it even had stairs to go upwards on the second story on the sly. When we got to the main entrance of it, we stepped inside as we noticed the interior of the doctor's office to be orderly and clean. It was also a far cry from what is considered to be "trailer trash" on the outside of it. When we sat down on a sofa, we were waiting for the doctor who ran this clinic as she emerged from her office to see us. The doctor herself was an Elf like Thaddeus told us as she had pastel green hair and blue eyes while wearing a pair of silver-rimmed glasses on her face. Dressed in a white labcoat and beige tunic and pants complete with sandals, she even sported a black armband on her right arm as she was more of the serious type when it came to medical advice.

"So, you're the new inhabitants of _Chateau de le Mer_ , aren't you?" she said in an Australian accent.

"We've only been here for two weeks," said Reiko.

"Looks like the baby of the Mitani Clan has finally grown up and netted herself a husband. I bet that Shizuo would be impressed to see you happy."

"She's more than happy, for she's blessed," I said.

"I know so much about you, Sam, but it seems that you're only here temporarily while the new war on Alecrast is going on so far."

"It's the Second Galvanic Uprising… The leader of the Executive Division, General Tobias Wetzel, was the one responsible for starting it in hopes to steal me to become a weapon for Project Apollo."

"Did you say Wetzel?" I nodded sincerely. "After all those years, he still doing his dirty work in which he's doing more than just playing with fire."

"We all know what he did in which he sent his grunts to bend me to their brand of scare tactics."

"General Wetzel did more than just scare tactics. He has used, abused, manipulated, humiliated, killed, and even violated people just to get what he wants." Kotori points at the black armband on her labcoat. "Do you see _this?_ It's an armband of shame in which is worn by those in the Order that have been disgraced in their career, including the Medical Corps, where I once served from. As for what General Wetzel did, the scars won't heal quick."

"Did he do something to you?" asked Reiko.

"General Wetzel was the one who raped me as a teenager back then in which he was after something, but my clan had nothing there. When they told him the truth, he didn't listen, so he violated and took away my virginity, only to be cast out by my own clan after that. It wasn't long until Kazuo Mitani took pity on me and took me into his care in time to heal instead of leaving me to bleed. After that, I enlisted in the Medical Corps and was taught under my mentor's gaze in which I learned from what was taught to me. I loved my work until General Wetzel jeopardized my career by telling a false story to the former Medic General, Yoichi Yano, only to be stripped from my line of duty and forced to live in some backwater dumping ground, but not without wearing this armband. The black armband of shame is to be worn at all times to remind those who weren't towing the line and I paid for it with both my life and my duty as a member of the Medical Corps."

I never expected to hear Kotori be candid about what she endured as I was harboring more angry feelings towards General Wetzel and his cronies in the Executive Division. Still, I would soon see him be put in his place in the near future as I was safe from the warzone on Alecrast for the time being. As for Kotori's predicament, I felt pity and sorrow for her as began to feel a vision take hold into my mind. The image of it was vague as the sight of it caused me to roll out of the sofa unconscious. Reiko was concerned as she felt my forehead burning up after enduring something like that, but why did it have to happen…?

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself to be a rambunctious three-year-old in something unknown to me so far. The place I was in was on Essos, but the terrain in this region was hot and humid the moment I saw an Elf girl running for her life when she hid in the same area I was in. I never saw her before, but when I tried to know more about her, I woke up in a sick room as I found myself resting on a cot with nothing but an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. Whatever vision that I had, I needed to know more about what I experienced in my lost childhood as I got up and grabbed the stick that had the i.v. drip with the bag of saline solution in it. Leaving the sick room, I went into Kotori's lab as it was a vast collection of many medical things, including a sonogram that was used to scan for pregnancies. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko laying on the examination table as she had her dress lifted up with only her bloomers shown while Kotori spread the cold gel on her stomach. It wasn't long until she felt the scanning part touch near the lower part as Kotori saw the screen next to the sonogram appear to show what was inside of her. Even I noticed as I had a gut feeling that Reiko was truly eating for three this time again.

"You were in a bit of a shock, but you'll live," said Kotori. "As for Reiko's predicament, she's carrying a set of twins in her body."

"It's true, Sammy," I heard her say. "I have a gut feeling that they will be a handful the moment that they're born."

"It's not all… The sonogram picks up a balance of both the XY and Double X chromosomes in the two that are in there."

"Looks like we're having a girl after all," I said. "I bet that Carly will be pleased to see it when it's born soon."

"I'm gonna be having a little girl…," said Reiko.

"Don't forget her brother," said Kotori. "Looks like that the genes on both sides are potent again, but the images of the fetuses have a jeweled sigil on both of them."

"Looks like we'll be doing more than just diaper duty," I said. "As for the first set of twins, they'll be on the cusp of both full-fledged toilet training and the terrible twos next year."

"It seems that you have your hands full, Sam. It's also a blessing that you and Reiko are safe here for now. Lillium is a community that will always have your back and we're no stranger to dealing with such otherworldly things that come and go."

"I hope that nothing bad happens because we're not going back home on Alecrast yet due to the war that's been going on over there. It's also a godsend that the government here banned the Executive Division from ever setting foot here, which is a relief for now."

I was grateful that I was here in Lillium on Essos as I was most likely to be safe here from the danger that was close to home. As for what was yet to come, I was ready to make the best of it as I was most likely to be here in such a safer environment than what is there on Alecrast in the long run, for it won't be the end of it in this time of war…

* * *

Dean was in the castle as he was busy overseeing some of the mixed soldiers being ushered into the infirmary wing. Two weeks into the Second Galvanic Uprising took a toll on the combined alliance between the Order and the Alecrian Army as the Medical Corps were there all over the castle tending to the wounded on a daily basis. Still, it was empty here without me or my family as Dean walked into my office to see what was in my mail files. Boredom was the worst for him as he decided to look into my junk box to see the arrival of letters from other high society groups, only to put them back after opening them up. By the time he left my office, he heard footsteps approaching as he noticed Reuben arriving in order to observe the wounded who were carted here in this castle. It was hell, but both of them had no other choice but to make due of their situation on the sly.

"Looks like you've arrived late," said Dean.

"With the local clinics and hospitals piling up in the surrounding areas in the dirt roads, it never ceases to end," said Reuben.

"The Order's main headquarters has a hospital area for them, but I bet that it's full, too."

"The men and women who came here were fighting some of the loyalists to the Executive Division in the upward area of the Winterlands, but the closest that can house the wounded is here in this castle in Kanto Village."

"It's been two weeks since Sam and his family hightailed it, but he's not alone when it comes to Kevin and Irylla watching their backs."

"Don't forget about Deejatra. She's not only part of the Hunter Corps, but she's also an expert sniper when it comes to shooting dangerous threats that pose possible risks."

"As long as she's there to protect Sam and his family, it's smooth sailing from their hiding place on Essos."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Aelfric Gunderson escaped house arrest last night. According to what was found in his quarters, the ginger-haired hothead kept a diary of how he was suffering from the same recurring nightmare over and over." Reuben fishes out a leather journal from his labcoat as he hands it over to Dean. "The guys a head case, but according to his commanding officer, Aelfric must follow tradition to obey his duty as a soldier, regardless of both the physical or mental condition he has, no thanks to his family's religious and cultural beliefs."

"That's some family there by not allowing him the psychiatric care that he needs."

"According to the beliefs in the Gunderson family tree and such, duty to the army is a mandatory job and if one leaves due to the impairing condition one has, he or she will be ostracized and banished from their home if they turned away from their service. As for Aelfric's predicament, he was wanting to be discharged from the Alecrian Army, but his relatives refused to let him out of there in which they feel that it is a form of both desertion and dishonor upon the family."

"Well, the ginger-haired idiot _is_ a loose cannon after all."

"That 'loose cannon' is not to be trifled with in which the tragedy that befell his family caused him to go over the edge by wanting Sam to stay firm here. He is more than just obsessed to pluck him out of hiding, for he'll be driven to isolate our brother in order to keep him like a caged bird. No one knows where he went, but from an eyewitness, he was last seen with an angel that he saw at the Henhouse two weeks ago. After that, their whereabouts are unknown, but that doesn't mean that Sam is safe from harm forever. He'll find his cover blown by Aelfric and his cohort and if they even bring him back here, then he's fair game to the Executive Division and their dangerous scare tactics."

Without warning, Dean heard his vidphone ringing from his hip holster as he took it out of there and saw the familiar words on it. He had a feeling that Julilla would call to find me as he answered it anyway in order to give her a taste of her own medicine. He never forgot about how she destroyed my hotel room in Trainfell as her tactics weren't over just yet.

"Okay, spill it," he said as he answered his vidphone.

"You know that you can't hide your brother forever, Dean," said Julilla over the phone. "Therefore, you're holding classified information from me that can lead me to him. Oh, his presence here make my nethers quiver like you'd not believe because I ache for him to shove his cock into me the moment he is found and brought to the Executive Division. It would also make General Wetzel very happy when he comes to claim his prize here."

"You're not gonna do a frickin' thing to my brother, you conniving bitch! I know all about you and your escape plan from Shark Island, but you won't get your hands on Sam here."

"I know that you opted to keep him hidden from me, Dean, but where is he?"

"You're not finding him because he's beyond your reach. Even your handler can't set foot over there."

"You just blew your brother's cover, for he is on Essos where the Universal Library is."

"And you had to find out, didn't you? Anyway, Sam's in a private location where you won't be able to find him there on Essos, for I won't give away his location there on that planet."

"You'll give it away, for it will be the ultimate betrayal of his trust after all. You see, your past self got gypped so many times in which he landed up in Purgatory of all places. As for your brother's case, he isn't like the usual savior material that he is made out to be. He's still a broken man in which he cares for most of his family, friends, and even the people who live in this galaxy, but the one person he despises the most of all is a secret."

"Don't toy with me, you bitch! Sam doesn't have a hateful bone in his body and you know it! He would never hate anyone in his inner circle."

"No, the person he despises and hates the most is himself. That's the grand reason why he is made to be manipulated by us to be what we desire in this war. His broken psyche will be the ultimate gain into making him one of us against his wishes, for he will be on greater terms with us."

"Sam may be broken, but that doesn't mean that he can't be fixed. He's got flaws, but he's gonna have to figure them out himself in the end. As for what you will do to him, it won't come to pass because he's a lot better than what is anticipated…, end of story!"

With that, Dean hung up on Julilla as he put his vidphone back into his hip holster, As for his _coup de grace_ on saying his say against the ice queen, he was also beginning to make sure that I didn't fall through the cracks in this fight. As for the words that he heard earlier, he was eager to bring me closer into loving myself more as he wasn't about to bow down to the likes of the Executive Division anytime soon.

"Don't worry, little brother, you'll learn to love yourself to the fullest just as much as the rest of us," he said. "In the end, no one actually stays broken forever."

"What's going on here?" asked Reuben suspiciously.

"Julilla gave us a word of insight on how to make Sam more open than what he is now. She spilled the beans on that one, but it gives us an advantage just to turn the tables on the Executive Division altogether."

"What did she say about Sam, exactly, other than her attempts at stalking him?"

"Okay, I'll come clean on this one. Sam may love and care about the people and others around him, but the only person that he hates truly the most… is himself in particular."

"Are you serious?"

"Even though he tries to climb up that ladder of hopefulness, he gets dragged down by the usual depression that yanks him down like a tentacle from an octopus. You _did_ diagnose him with clinical depression, didn't you?"

"I bet that Kazuo's gonna have a field day with this..."

It wasn't long until Dean and Reuben noticed Kazuo arriving as he was surrounded by bodyguards from the Cross Corps. The conversation about my mental state was about to turn into a rude awakening as the Medic General of the Medical Corps wasn't a stranger to dealing with those who had fractured mental states in times of war. It was also the time to discuss my future of what is yet to come as the factor of the Executive Division and their devious scare tactics weren't going away anytime soon.

"I see that you two are up to something under my nose," he said.

"We're not ready to talk right now, Kazuo," said Dean. "Recently, the queen bitch of the Executive Division just butt-dialed me earlier just to pony up some phone sex not too long ago."

"She _didn't_ butt-dial you, Dean. She was telling you about how her handlers can manipulate your brother into caving to their group just to become their weapon."

"She told Dean the bitter truth about Sam's mental state," said Reuben. "And he literally _hates_ himself for it..."

"Self-loathing and self-hatred can damage the body just as much as the mind and it doesn't end there with self-mutilation or doubt. It can nail one with depression and other ailments and that includes causing stress all over the body."

"Are you telling us that Sam's going down that dark path?" asked Dean.

"Getting him to make peace with himself is a difficult task, but we can't just give up on him forever and we can't just throw him into some mental asylum just to rot, either. He needs to feel more gratitude towards himself just as much as he feels it for others around him."

"Well, he _used_ to explore all over the place before our dad got killed until we got shipped all the way to Gehenna for the rest of our years. I was left alone without any further abuse, but Sam got the short end of the stick every time as if he feels ashamed of how he was born and made for a purpose in life. And do you know what Sylvanus kept doing to him? He dogged him all the time just to keep him in line with the rest of the people in the fort on that frozen wasteland, only to retreat to a cold room with a fireplace without firewood in it. Hell, I even put some wood in that thing just to light it off so that Sam wouldn't be huddling in bed all the time."

"There is a way to get him forward, but it's _not_ about to be easy. He must face his innermost feelings that were left behind when he was shipped off to Gehenna all those years ago. As for the missing pieces of the childhood that was lost to him, he will absorb them in order to bring himself to full light once again, for it will help to bolster his efforts into overcoming his worst fears in the end."

"You know that it's _not_ as simple as it gets," said Reuben gravely. "Sam had it rough over the years, but he can't just say that he's fine after what he went through. His clinical depression isn't something that can be overlooked or swept under the rug, either. It sucks that he gets shoved back down in the well of misery, but he'll soon climb back up without heavy chains keeping him from achieving his true goals."

"Let's hope that he pulls through..."

The factor of my mental state was something that will never be swept under the rug as it was also something that would be a huge victory for the Executive Division if all of us weren't careful in this war. As for what was about to occur next, it wouldn't be pretty as the time to heal what was within me was just the beginning of what was yet to come in the near future…

* * *

Reiko and I were home as we were in the courtyard of _Chateau de le Mer_ after the trip to the clinic earlier. The both of us were most likely to see the children wheeling the twins in a wagon as they were enjoying the time and stay here on Essos away from the war on Alecrast. We were happy here as we were also here to enjoy the scenery here in this place near the ocean. The burst of sea air was exhilirating as we were also most likely to be going for the best of what we had so far. By the time we all were ready to go to the beach, I noticed Kevin arriving as he was decked out shirtless, but not without a wagon filled with plenty of strange shellfish that he collected from the ocean earlier. It was a huge catch, but we weren't about to go hungry anytime soon here.

"Looks like that the tide caught our dinner after all," I said.

"Essos is a lot of things, but the selection of its seafood puts the stuff on Atreides to shame," said Kevin. "As for the homefront, I just hope that Dean and the other members of the Hunter Corps are alright on Alecrast."

"Dean is no stranger of being a soldier, for he will be a brave one on the battlefield. As for our dinner, we'll bring some of what you caught to be put up in the freezer for future dinners here in _Chateau de le Mer._ It's the most that we can do for now, but the war that's still going on Alecrast won't end quietly. Even though I should've stayed put back home, but the higher-ups of both the Order and the Alecrian Army made a huge judgment call in order to keep me safe here on this planet."

"Well, I hope to God that he pulls through after what those asshats from the Executive Division pulled and they all want the whole pie."

"As for the catch that you brought up, we'll prepare it for tonight's dinner. This place itself has a huge kitchen that rivals that in the castle on Alecrast. As for what we bring at the table, there's a hint of accompaniment that brings us to some of the local flavors here." I notice Carly trying to get into the wagon of fresh shellfish as I stopped her at the last minute. "Speaking of the catch, we're gonna have to prepare it before a certain fusspot tries to steal it."

I scooped Carly up as I was on my way into the back entrance. With everyone else following me inside, I was most likely to be in the kitchen as my life here in _Chateau de le Mer_ was the most grateful that I've ever had so far. Life here was good as we were also safe from the Executive Division's machinations and off their radar for now, but there would always be a downside that could come here without warning, for this war won't end anytime soon…

* * *

Aelfric and Miriam were in Kabir on Essos as they were on their way towards the Universal Library for further references. When they went inside, they were looking for further information on how to bring me back to Alecrast as they walked towards the shelf where the famous _Supernatural_ books were kept in hardback. For Aelfric, it was the first time that he has been here as he was looking at the many volumes and stories that is considered to be a rarity here. He even noticed some of the _Chronicles of the Order_ stories stacked on the shelf as he wanted to read more about what was going on so far, for he was determined to get me back home against the wishes of my friends and family on the sly.

"So, this is the collection of the _Supernatural_ stories," he said as he grabbed one of them off from the shelf. "It seems that these books are like a fine wine." He looks at the title on the book in his hands as it is embossed in gold lettering. " _Appointment in Samarra…_ This must be one of the Nathan Hofstra ones, isn't it?"

"Our Father, who is known by both his human name, Chuck Shurley, and his pen name, Carver Edlund, was the writer of the ones that ended with _Swan Song_ ," said Miriam. "After He vanished, Nathan Hofstra, the scribe that was chosen by Him, took over and continued his legacy until his untimely death at the age of thirty-eight in the Elder Days."

"I bet that Chuck Shurley or Carver Edlund did a great job into selecting him to continue this trend of _Supernatural_ stories."

"Many centuries had passed and the one who is currently writing about the _Supernatural_ crux is an Elf named Glen Barnett. Unfortunately, he is more like you in a sense in which he had to flee his home in Vanizia on Alecrast after Darbus Toller caused havoc over there."

"Then we should get going and search this place. I know for a fact that Sam and his family are here on this planet, but I won't rest until I bring him back to Alecrast where he belongs. Even though the higher-ups in both the Order and the Alecrian Army disagree about the savior's return, I'm not convinced that Sam Winchester is better off in hiding after all that has happened. We all know that the universe needs him with all his raw power that he has and I won't allow another innocent soul to be butchered at the hands of those who don't value life."

"And the Executive Division will fall underneath our feet for their vanity and scare tactics. Sam may be known as the ultimate prize in the Executive Division's struggle for power, but he'll soon turn the tide in his favor."

"That's all I wanna hear… Besides, enough is enough already after enduring the yoke and tyranny of the Toller scum that made his mark. I can't go through that again after what happened to my family last year. No one else should go through that, either."

"And I will make sure that Sam gets the message that he is needed in this war in order to topple Tobias Wetzel and his cronies who are playing with fire. Everyone else knows that the savior can't be hidden in this time of crisis due to the fact that this war is treading in dangerous waters on the horizon."

"And I'll tread on those waters just to see things my way..."

Aelfric was filled with the brim of optimism as he was happy to get results on the endeavor at the Universal Library. He was more than ready to reach my whereabouts as he wasn't alone on retrieving me from my hiding place. It was his huge chance to bring me into this war against my wishes as he wasn't about to give up on his quest for my whereabouts just yet, for he was adamant into seeing the Second Galvanic Uprising come to an end before it escalated even worse. By the time he was about to leave the Universal Library, he was going towards the audio/video area as he saw Metatron in his machine with only his head in a special liquid. He never saw the disgraced angel with only a head before, but he was curious to see the former Scribe of God until Miriam intervened at the last minute.

"Hello, Miriam," said Metatron. "I take it that you're still mad at me after I decided to start up a little war in the Elder Days."

"You've got some nerve to talk after Yashamaru chopped off your head after your rebirth, only to have your grace put into you while you're stewing in a jar," she said.

"If you're looking for Sam Winchester and his family, then you're in luck."

"Then you'll help us, won't you?" said Aelfric hopefully.

"Metatron can't be trusted after his treachery for causing the Angel Expulsion in the Elder Days. He was even cast into a void of nothingness by the Darkness for his crimes."

"Hey, I've been helpful, haven't I?" he said as he was getting a little testy.

"If you were helpful, then prove it!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I know where Sam and his family are staying at."

"Then tell us!" cried Aelfric. "You used to be whole, didn't you?"

"Sam and his family are staying in the town of Lillium in which they're now taking up residence in a place that the Reformers lived at known as _Chateau de le Mer_. It's by the ocean in Lillium, but as soon as you find them, you guys are _not_ gonna expect a warm welcome."

"That's all I wanted to hear..."

Aelfric and Miriam left the Universal Library as they were now aware of the location that I was staying at. Still, there was no stopping them as they were also being watched by a familiar Irish terrier in the distance. Chuck was not too happy with what was going on as he skittered towards the audio/video area where Metatron was at. The dog himself began to change from his familiar form into that of the human who disappeared after the Apocalypse in the Elder Days, for he had a true identity all to clear, but out of sight.

"Hello…, Dad," said Metatron.

"I'm _not_ too happy with _you_ ," he said.

"What? I wanted to be useful for once instead of stewing in this glass jar all the live long."

"You just gave away Sam's location to Miriam and that ginger-haired firebrand and that will end up jeopardizing what everyone in the Order and the Alecrian Army were trying to do to keep him safe from the Executive Division."

"For starters, _Padre_ , let me make it clear to you. Number one: the Executive Division is a nuisance, number two: the Destiny of Worlds _needs_ to happen, and number three: Sam can't be shirking his duties after the Shiganshina affair last year and we all know how it turned out here after Darbus Toller made his mark to smear his ass all over the place."

"You have _no_ idea what you've done, did you? You're letting in the chance of the Executive Division into getting their hands on Sam and use him as their weapon for their own lust and greed!"

"For starters, old man, I'm not gonna let this entire galaxy go down under the yoke of a group of terrorists who don't give a rat's ass about what You've etched all over. It's a total bitch, but You can't just let it fall and shatter like a wine glass. Hell, You even sat on the sidelines while everything ran amok on Earth like the Apocalypse and the Leviathan attacks from the Elder Days. I know all about it and I was trying my best to become more like You than You ever imagined, only to have my grace removed, get sucked into a black hole, get reborn, and have my head lopped off with my grace stuffed back into it. I had a very messed up life and I'm like those heads in a jar from _Futurama_."

"Well, that setting is a great on for you. As for what's going on so far, it looks like I'm gonna have to tell Sam the bad news..." Chuck reverts back into his dog form as he was ready to leave. "Still, I'm _not_ gonna let Miriam or that ginger ruin Sam's chances into staying safe from the Executive Division anytime soon because he's not a puppet that can be toyed with for one's abuse and amusement. He's his own person and he's _not_ gonna be Tobias Wetzel's weapon for Project Apollo or any other Project that is poised all over the entire Ashizoka System. And another thing, if you tell anyone else about Sam's hiding place, I'll have Yashamaru shatter that jar that keeps your head in, is that clear, Metatron?"

Metatron didn't say another word as he saw Chuck leave from the Universal Library altogether. As for the dire situation that was going on so far, it was going to get a lot worse as my hiding place was exposed in hindsight against the wishes of everyone in particular...

* * *

I was in the bathroom as I was busy relaxing in the tub after enjoying dinner earlier. The night sky from outside showed me a great view as I saw the ocean waves crashing near the shore on a clear night so far. I was humbled to be here as I was safe from the turmoil that was going all over Alecrast. On a whim, I peeked out the window as I noticed Kotori approaching the house as she was most likely to be paying a visit to us after seeing her earlier. Getting out of the tub and draining out the water, I dried off with a towel as I placed it into the hamper while getting on my nightclothes. Rushing out of the bathroom, I went downstairs as I heard a knock on the door the moment I noticed Reiko answering it in my stead. To our surprise, we saw Kotori standing in front of the doorway as she was eager to check up on more than just Reiko's prengancy. She was also concerned for my own health as well in which she sensed that I wasn't doing too well after having a vision at her clinic earlier.

"Hello, there, Kotori," said Reiko.

"I just wanted to check up on how you two are doing," she answered as she stepped inside.

"You can come in if you want because the children are already cleaned up and sent to bed," I said.

"It's _not_ just _that_. I've been thinking about how you guys were staying here until the war on Alecrast is over, but I can't shake the fact that a memory that I've buried over the years is resurfacing after all this time."

"What kind of memory?"

"Many years ago, I was outside my family's homestead in the town of New Ballarat in which I spotted a small child that wasn't from Essos. I never saw him before, but he had a rambunctious stockpile full of energy that was brimming with life. The child himself had a jeweled sigil on his forehead, but he also had a power that saved me from the brink of death once." Kotori unbuttons her tunic as she reveals an imprint of raw power on her chest. "This mark that I have was something that I had after I was thrown into the gorge. It was hell for me after I was branded a pariah in my own clan even after I was sexually assaulted by General Wetzel. I had no one to turn to, but the child that came towards me never saw blood coming down my legs before, but my body was unable to move.

"I was on the brink of death as I heard the child's cries yelling for me to not die until his raw power saved me from the fate of the Reapers who were ready to collect me. By the time I came to, I was saved from death in which I felt something protruding from my chest and it was like the one from the child's forehead. When I was up on my feet, I saw General Wetzel approaching me in which he was hell-bent on finishing what he started on me, but he was interested in something else. He was after the small child, but he was stopped by John Winchester and the Medical Corps, who were there to bring the little boy home. The small boy himself hid in a hiding spot in which I didn't want to give him over to that sick madman who wanted more than just power in his unquenchable lust. I wanted to protect him from the man who had a heart of ice until John Winchester intervened to bring the child out of his hiding place and take him to safety. Even the mentor I studied from had a disdain for General Wetzel in which he fears this current war altogether. He even saw the treachery that the infamous bastard did the moment he read the records on the career that he had. In the end, I left the Medical Corps, but I didn't want to be in the same room with the rapist who ruined my life after that."

I never expected Kotori to tell the matter to me altogether as I was beginning to realize what went on during my wild days of adventure. The image of me as a three-year-old crying out for help made me realize that the memory itself was coming back to me so soon. The vague memory was beginning to be more clearer than normal as I was most likely to be ready to soak in what was taken from me all those years ago. The image of the gorge made me think about what would happen next as I was itching to tell Kotori the truth about how she got that imprint of raw power and how she remembered her misery over the years, for this was the time to do so."

"Kotori…," I said. "I know who saved you from the brink of death all those years ago. I was the one who was in the gorge that day when you were thrown to the bottom. I was the one who saved you in which my raw power awakened while being there. You may not know it, but my father, John Winchester, and your former mentor, Kazuo Mitani, were there to get me away from General Wetzel. I'm beginning to see it now in which it was a memory that I buried, but I can't lose it forever again."

It wasn't long until I felt a glowing aura filling me up as I was soaking up the memory of what happened to me that day. I was the one who saved Kotori's life that day as I was beginning to remember more of the lost memories that I once had before going towards Gehenna all those years ago. Even Reiko was seeing the aura as she wanted me to be more faithful to what I had with me, including myself in the balance. By the time I absorbed the lost memory, I was more at peace with the vision that I had earlier as I had a feeling that there would be more that were lost from me. Still, I had a long way to go, but I was safe for the time being as the safety from the Second Galvanic Uprising was a huge reprieve for me after all…

 **To be continued...**


	27. Two for the Island

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 27: Two for the Island**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dirk was in a boat as he was accompanied by Carly, Gyatso, and Kanna while decked out in swimming attire and life jackets. The adventure of them going out into the ocean to catch some fish was something that they did over the past two weeks as they were ready to bring in the latest meal to our table. Just as they were about to do so, they spotted an island in front of them as they decided to row towards it on such a clear day. When they reached the shore, they found themselves on the island that was there as it was more like what was on Stohess, but different. It wasn't long until they were out of the boat as they were immersing their bare feet in the sand before going to explore even further.

"This beach is like the one from Yock Island on Stohess!" cried Carly as she was itching to make a sand castle. "I can't wait until we tell Mr. Sam about this!"

"It's a strange island, but there are ruins that were built by my people here," said Kanna as she spotted them from up close. "It's strange that we came here, but whoever lived here were there until they died."

"If there are any remains here, then we'll do the obvious," said Dirk. "We salt and burn them so they won't become vengeful spirits after that."

"I wonder if there are any places to look at…," said Gyatso as he was armed with only his Superman toy. "If anything, it'll be our Hall of Justice if we find what is here on this island."

It wasn't long until the four older children were busy walking towards the ruins while treading on grassy ground. With Dirk taking the lead, he was the first one to be in those ruins as he saw a familiar mural of me and Reiko painted on the wall. Like the rest, it was an image of the Destiny of Worlds as it was also a time for us to go there when the moment was right. By the time Dirk made it into a room that was empty, he saw a stone altar in the center as he even noticed an opening up in the ceiling. It was another room for me and Reiko to make love into as it was also foretold by the Draaza long before all of us were born to begin with. In that moment, he stared at the mural of me and Reiko in sexual positions as it was too much for him to handle until he noticed Gyatso standing in front of him.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Um, it's _not_ something that we can go into," said Dirk as he ushered Gyatso out of the room with the stone altar. "This room is _not_ made for kids like us, you know."

"Are you sure about this?"

"The pictures in there are pornographic and it shows Sam and Reiko in the buff having sex on display. I know that they do this crap in private, but-"

"There you are!"

Dirk and Gyatso spotted me coming towards them as I was concerned about their safety. Both boys were in the doghouse as they were most likely to be facing my wrath, but not at this moment. Still, I had a feeling that the ruins on this island would soon become an omen in the making as I saw the Draaza writing on the walls. Even Carly and Kanna were looking around all over as they spotted a patch of quums that were ripe for the taking. When Carly ventured even further, she saw a white creeping anomaly etched from outside the walls as she sprinted towards me with a scared look on her face.

"Mr. Sam, don't go in there!" she cried.

"It seems that you found something," I said as I went towards the creeping anomaly that was sprouting from outside the wall that Carly found. "Looks like you hit pay dirt there, Fusspot."

"But it's scary..."

"Nonsense; what you found here is native to this planet in which it's known as the creeping truffle root, which is considered to be a pricey ingredient in most expensive restaurants all over the galaxy."

"Is it edible?"

"The creeping truffle root is non-toxic, but is more than flavorful in which is used in such dishes as creamed beef and tangled duck. If we get this here back to the mainland, it'll be a breeze to pair it with what we got all over."

"Well, Reiko _did_ get some poultry to cook with from the poulterer earlier today."

It wasn't long until I unsheathed my sword and began to cut at the creeping truffle root that was on the wall. Out of curiosity, I smelled it as it was the most pungent and flavorful that I've ever saw in which I carted it back to where the childrens' boat was decked on shore. With Carly following me, we were ready to bring the rest of the children back to the mainland until I decided to go into the room that Dirk and Gyatso discovered earlier. Still, I had a feeling that I would soon be drawn into yet another interlude of sensual pleasure as I was in there seeing the stone altar and sexual imagery all over. It wasn't long until I saw the Draaza writing on the wall where the sexual image was painted on it as I deciphered it clearly. Once again, the writing said that Reiko and I were fated to make love here in these ruins as I was also looming on our second wedding anniversary, which was belated, but useful so far. Sooner or later, I would go and tell Reiko all about it as I was most likely to be taking her to this place, for it was something that was made for us in the beginning…

* * *

After our trip from the island, I returned with all four children in tow as we even brought some fish for dinner. When we all arrived into the main house, we spotted Reiko sitting there with the twins as they were enjoying the summer air near the ocean. It was a blissful reprieve here on Essos as we were all there, but when Reiko spotted the creeping truffle root that was in the boat, she was ready to bring it into the kitchen to cook with it as the thought of tangled duck came into play after all.

"It's time to cook," I heard her say as she took the creeping truffle root into the kitchen.

"I bet that you won't be adding it to _foie gras_ anytime soon," said Dirk as he followed.

"The creeping truffle root is expensive, but it's a miracle that Sammy found it for us."

"Actually, it was Carly who found it," said Kanna as she brought in the fish into the kitchen. "We all know that she's still small, but at least she's no truffle dog."

Without warning, Dirk and Kanna heard a scream as they ran outside and spotted Carly near the empty shed. It wasn't long until they noticed a creeping black anomaly coming from it as it was more like the truffle root in the island ruins. Even I noticed it as I unsheathed my sword and cut at the black creeping anomaly in which I noticed it to be more pungent than the white substance I plucked earlier.

"Dude, you just had to cut it, didn't you?" said Dirk.

"We've got some black creeping truffle root here," I said.

"And it's edible?"

"The black root here is twice as expensive, but it's also rare to come by."

"I bet that most restauranteurs would pay a high price for it if they came here," said Kanna.

"Black creeping truffle root is almost to the point of extinction, but since we came here, there's been an abundance of what is growing here."

"It's your raw power, isn't it?" said Dirk. "For a while, you _did_ muse about making new things for dinner, didn't you?"

"It seems to me that being here is a godsend after what we all have been through. As for what is meant for us in the ways of future meals, we'll have a feast with this thing the moment we bring it into the kitchen."

I was brimming with optimism as I brought the creeping black truffle root into the kitchen where I noticed Reiko washing her hands in the sink while getting ready to cook some dinner for everyone. I also noticed Irylla on hand to help out with the preparations for making the poultry that was purchased earlier as it was also for tonight's dinner as well. Even though the stay here at _Chateau de le Mer_ was a godsend, it was also a time to be more close as a family as we were all here in this place of safety that would keep us away from the war that was going on all over Alecrast.

"It's been a fun two weeks going on three, but at least we're doing our part like Dean said for us to do," said Irylla as she was putting a roasting pan with a chicken and vegetables into the oven. "So far, we had no interruptions, but from what Dean wrote in one of the letters he posted, there's gonna be trouble on the horizon."

"There hasn't been any trouble since we got here, but at least we'll be safe from the radar of the Executive Division," I said.

"You know that ginger who nearly tried to bring you guys back to the castle in Kanto Village during the midst of the war? Well, he flew the coop with an angel and they've currently made their way here on Essos."

"He's _not_ coming here, but if he does, then he will be hauled out of here in a heartbeat. Aelfric is a loose cannon and he tried once to bring us back into the warzone once. He's _not_ about to do it again, even if it means by barring him from entering."

"Sammy…," said Reiko as she was concerned about the situation at hand. "Please, be reasonable for Aelfric."

"Aelfric will get the cold shoulder instead of a warm welcome after what he tried to do while we waited at that train station in Luminari on Alecrast. He's pushing it, but he'll learn the true meaning of staying away for his own good."

"I sensed something terrible in that man when he tried to take us all back home to Kanto Village. He even told us that he lost his family to Darbus Toller during our absence."

"We may feel pity for him, but we're _not_ going to have our location be given away and that will put all of us at risk. It's not fun, but we can't go back home until the war ends over there on Alecrast."

"Sammy…, you can't be angry with that young man forever, you know."

"I may have forgiven those who rubbed me the wrong way, but I won't forgive Aelfric's behavior towards the twins after they were getting fussy. He called them little bastards and as a father, I won't condone his outburst lightly. Most toddlers get fussy and antsy in dire situations, but venting one's anger out on them isn't a way to go."

"Well, Dean _did_ tell us about how Aelfric became such a loose cannon since the killings of his family," said Irylla. "As a member of the Hunter Corps, I really don't like dealing with that ginger, but his actions will soon cross the line if he ever gets here unannounced. This isn't the first time that he got pissed off at everyone. Even Dunya despises him for his anger after the loss of his family, but she's still itching to beat him up for his behavior in Chekiang since the war started. Still, he's far away, but he won't come here, even if he's got assistance from an angel."

Irylla was optimistic about having everyone safe as it was something that was there for a reason to hide away from the Second Galvanic Uprising. As for what would happen next, it would soon get complicated as the time of uncertainty would soon hit a complete snag if not careful…

* * *

Aelfric was on a train as his ride hit a snag on the sly. Even after taking the bullet train to Austros and making it into the wrong direction, he wasn't giving up as he wanted to see me home as an advantage to win the war with. For a while, he saw the remains of another train blocking the way as he noticed several road workers were on hand into bringing it out of sight before dusk. Even though he soaked up Metatron's advice on looking for me here, he wasn't about to stop until I was taken back home as he would soon see the nightmares ending without further delay in mind. It wasn't long until he got out of the train as he saw a band of marauders on motorcycles approaching with chains and other weapons in their hands. The sight of them unnerved him as he wasn't afraid to pull out his gun and was ready to shoot the moment they came forward.

The band of marauders themselves were not a friendly bunch as they approached the train that Aelfric was in as they attacked it with chains that dented the sides. The other passengers on it were scared for their lives as they wanted to get out of the way before anything else happened, but Aelfric wasn't leaving just yet. When he spotted the leader of the band of marauders, he used his gun to fire at the front tire of the motorcycle as it flipped over on its side before it started to burst from the fuel inside of it. Even though the leader was unscathed, he spotted Aelfric directly as he was armed with a club with spikes onto it, for he was itching to beat the ginger to a pulp after that.

"Okay, carrot boy, come out of the slagging train!" he yelled in an Australian accent.

"Oi, Angus, the ginger bastard in the train's a tough one on the sly," said another member of the marauders in an Australian accent. "I bet that we should make 'Kick a Ginger Day' a much more highlighted reality than much anticipated."

 _BAM! BAM!_

Two shots fired into the subordinate as they hit into his upper left shoulder the moment he fell off of his motorcycle. As for Angus, the leader, he was charging as he used his club to pound at the side of the train. With one strike after another, he was pounding on that train as he wasn't about to lose to Aelfric and his clouded anger anytime soon.

"Okay, carrot boy! You gotta come out of that train sometime!" he snarled as he used his club to tear a hole on the side of the train. "Instead of 'Kick a Ginger Day,' I've decided to make it 'Bludgeon a Ginger Day' instead!"

Without hesitation, Aelfric shot at Angus' hand that carried the club as it fell to the ground. In that moment, he emerged out of the window as he began to attack the marauders leader with all his raw anger. He was punching at the ringleader's face as it was pounded into a bloody pulp after that, but his rage was a lot more than anticipated. He was like an animal as he was ready to finish the ringleader of the marauders off until Miriam intervened at the last minute. She didn't want him to lose his calm demeanor as she didn't want him to fly off the handle just yet.

"That's enough, Aelfric," she said.

"They were asking for it!" he yelled as he fired a shot into the air.

"Look at them and tell me that they asked for it." Aelfric sees the rest of the biker gang shaking in their boots as they dragged Angus out of the way. "You're on Essoan ground right now and you choose to make a scene to attack those who are native to this planet?"

"They were threatening me and the other passengers on the train. I couldn't just sit there and watch them tear the train up. Someone had to do something about it before it escalated."

"This region on Essos is _not_ for the faint of heart due to its lawlessness and the numerous biker gangs that come and go, so I suggest that you _don't_ interfere in their problems."

Miriam's warning didn't faze out Aelfric's goal as he would stop at nothing to find and bring me back to Alecrast as planned. As for the rest of the journey, it was going to be hell for him as his detour in the outback was getting much worse than anticipated on the sidelines…

* * *

Later on in the evening, we were having our dinner as it consisted of the poultry that was given to us by the poulterer earlier. The sight of roast chicken and vegetables along with tangled duck was a sight for the eyes along with some succulent gigas lobster that was caught yesterday and boiled before being seasoned by lemon and butter. We all had our fill as the dinner was something that kept us together as a family. It was also a time when we were here and safe from harm as we relished it to the fullest as well. By the time we all finished up, I noticed Dirk and Gyatso in the kitchen doing the dishes as I saw both boys standing next to the sink. They were hard at work as they didn't complain at all, for they were no stranger to chores like the rest of us.

"It's strange that we have this house to ourselves here," said Gyatso as he was drying the dishes with a towel. "Come to think of it, this place isn't the Hall of Justice so far."

"This place is similar to the castle, but the architecture and structure to this place puts the castle to shame," said Dirk as he was washing the dishes. "I bet that Dean and the others are gonna flip when they see this place. Still, we're safe here on Essos, but the family members on Alecrast are still fighting in the war that should've never happened to begin with. It's a pain in the ass, but I hope that everyone else on Alecrast doesn't fall victim to the scumbag that's after Sam."

"The general won't find me here and he's forbidden to come here," I said.

"I hope that you're right on this one…," said Gyatso. "I don't want General Wets-His-Pants to nab you, Sam."

"It's General Wetzel, not General Wets-His-Pants."

"I heard Dean call him that and does he really wet his pants?"

"No…, but General Wetzel _isn't_ a nice man at all."

"Let's not dwell on that crap right now," said Dirk. "As for what we found on the island, it's about time that you and Reiko went over there right now."

"I can't risk having our cover blown nor-"

"Dude, just go and kiss her, you fool!" cried Gyatso. "You know that you wanna do some private stuff that's not appropriate for us kids!"

It wasn't long until I felt my long hair being tugged and out of the kitchen as I turned around and noticed Reiko pulling me out of there. She was adamant into taking me towards the bathroom as we were in there with the door locked behind us. It was a strange notion for us to be in here as we had our clothes stripped off and ready to get cleaned up. Speaking of the bathroom, it was a huge one as it had a clawfoot tub that was similar to the one in my room at the fort on Gehenna. I simply got into it as I turned on the water and sat in it until I noticed Reiko in the nude getting into it as well. The both of us were busy cleaning ourselves after turning off the water when it was filled up to the brim. We were alone together as we were in the warm comfort of what we had here in our temporary home on Essos. It was the most blissful of all things that we lived for as we finished up from our bath and getting out ouf the tub afterwards.

With the water drained out of it, we dried off with towels as we placed them into the hamper while getting into our nightclothes for the evening. With our teeth brushed and rinsed clean, we were also getting ready for bed until we spotted Kevin standing in front of us. As usual, he was the bodyguard on duty as he was most likely to be escorting us towards the island that the older children found earlier today. Still, we were most likely to be having some time alone as we were made to do so as our duty suggests.

"I see that you're ready to come with us, Kevin," I said.

"If you and Reiko are going to that island for some alone time, then I suggest that you bring some of _these_ along," he said as he gave me a box of condoms with the words " _Casa Erotica,_ " on it. "According to the townsfolk, there's to be a full moon tonight, but there's a downside to what the kids found in the ruins."

"Is something wrong?" asked Reiko.

"One of the fishermen said that if the two chosen by destiny don't share pleasure with one another, then the ocean will turn into blood."

"It's like in Vanizia all over again, but we'll avert this catastrophe soon enough," I said.

"Well, we better get moving..."

It wasn't long until we followed Kevin out the front door as we got into a boat near the beach. With the waves slightly crashing and calm, we were casting off as we rowed into the ocean where the island was located. The journey itself was something that we never went on in a long time as we were spotting the island that the children found earlier. By the time we reached shore, we were going towards the ruins as we saw the full moon gazing above them. The moonlight turned the clear night into day as Reiko and I were most likely to be going towards the room that Dirk and Gyatso discovered earlier, for our duty awaited us before anything else happened.

"So, I guess that I'll be sitting on the sidelines standing guard," said Kevin.

"As long as there aren't any unpleasant invaders here, then we'll be fine," I said. "We _are_ the Destiny of Worlds as long as we are safe for the time being."

"If anything, you better watch out for Aelfric of all people. From what I saw in the papers earlier, he took on one of New Ballarat's notorious biker gangs, only to beat the leader to a pulp."

"He's _not_ coming here, for his folly will soon be his downfall if he isn't careful..."

Kevin gave us the thumbs-up as he left outside of the ruins to stand guard. As for me and Reiko, however, we entered into the room with the stone altar as we were most likely to be getting it on before the night was over. Even though we were a little late on our second anniversary, we weren't discouraged as I noticed Reiko removing her nightclothes to reveal her naked body in front of me. The sight of her made me blush as I noticed the baby bump she had grow a little slightly, but I decided to let her be on top for this night. It wasn't long until I took off my own clothes as I had the box of condoms in my hand while getting out one for protection.

Still, I was most likely to give Reiko my all as I was most likely to allow her to be on top due to the pregnancy that she had. It was also an opportunity for me to have more appreciation for myself as I felt Reiko's gentle hands touch at my member. She was wanting me for herself as I laid down on my back on the stone altar. I was overwhelmed by the sight of her bouncy breasts as I was touching at them with a look of arousal in my eyes. The passion in my member was getting to its peak as I was wanting to have my way with the woman I loved more than anything, for she was someone precious after all. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko grabbing the condom in my hand as she unwrapped it and placed it on my hardening member while diving on top of it. She enjoyed the feel of me inside of her as she was filled with the most arousing sensations that kept her going. I was overwhelmed by the passion of this lovemaking as I couldn't get enough of what I endured.

I wanted more as I was seeing more excitement in Reiko the moment she clasped her hands with mine. Our passion was making us more whole than normal as we were one together for this night. I was happy to have Reiko all to myself here as we were up to the peak of our sensual lovemaking on this night of the full moon. I was up to par as I felt my raw power coarsing within me while receiving more of Reiko's passion in the mix. We were in tune with one another until we were at our climax in which a surge of power shot up out of the ceiling and into the sky. The surge of raw power tired us out as I was fully sated with my wife on the stone altar. By the time Reiko withdrew from me, she removed the spent condom as she threw it away in the wastebasket by the stone altar, for the both of us were happy with one another before going back towards the mainland. Sitting up, I was feeling at the baby bump within Reiko's womb as I felt it pulsing more healthily than normal. I was happy to have the new edition forming as I even kissed at the baby bump that was forming one slow step at a time.

"It is done, but we've got a long way to go," I said.

"You were careful to be on the receiving end, Sammy," said Reiko.

"And our future offspring became more in tune with what is going inside of you." We both stare at the hole in the ceiling as the moon shined from up above. "Still, we fear this war going too far, but at least we'll be safe for the time being."

"Oh, Sammy..."

Just as we were about to kiss before leaving, we heard gunshots as we quickly put back on our nightclothes and ran out of the ruins. When we got towards the front of them, we noticed Kevin putting his hands up as we also spotted Aelfric standing in front of us. He finally caught up to us as our safety here had been compromised due to the invasive occurrence that came here. The ginger-haired firebrand wasn't about to fail as he was ready to take us back into the warzone on Alecrast against our wishes.

"I finally found you!" he yelled as he was armed with his gun.

"You can't bring me back home, Aelfric," I said sternly. "If you did, then you'll put our lives at risk, even yours."

"Shut up! I won't hear any more bullshit from you or your friends and family because of the fact that I've come to take you back anyway!"

"You can't do this!" cried Kevin. "If Marshal Calvert or any other member of one's planetary military finds out that you've disobeyed a direct order to leave us alone, then you'll not only be courtmartialed, but thrown in prison on Magma Island. Do you want _that_ on your conscience?"

"Your laxative plan didn't work, Kevin Tran! I'm still here because I won't rest until the nightmares I have will come to an end!"

"We're staying put and that's it!" I yelled.

"Don't even try to move, Sam Winchester," said Miriam as she appeared out of nowhere. "You may be safe from the Executive Division, but what about your duties? Are you trying to shirk them again like you did when you fled to Shiganshina? The Second Galvanic Uprising is a wake up call that has been going not only on Alecrast, but in other places as well. Even the main leaders of the Order have been fighting off General Wetzel's cronies and Darbus' leftovers without warning. And what about Dean and his squad in the Hunter Corps? They're _not_ doing too well in which they've fled to the castle in Kanto Village after an ambush from the soulless dolls that Darbus churned out! So, Sam, are you willing to return home or are you about to make others suffer from the forces that are under the Executive Division? Make up your mind about it or else your brother and those in your family on Alecrast will meet the same fate as Aelfric's, is that clear to you?!"

"Will you put a sock in it?!"

A familiar face appeared out of the bushes as it was none other than Chuck in his Irish Terrier form while standing in front of all of us together. He was not too happy with what was going on here as he was standing his ground on all fours. The dog himself was ready to spill out the details about what happened as he was also keen on keeping me and my family safe for the time being. It was his turn to tell Aelfric and Miriam off as he changed into his human form of what he once was in the Elder Days.

"I can't believe that you would go and compromise Sam's location," he said. "That's very low for you to consider that one, Miriam."

"Sam is needed on Alecrast, not on this backwater part of Essos to rot!" she yelled.

"If you and your ginger-haired friend brought Sam and his family back to Alecrast, then you're exposing them to the likes of General Wetzel and what he does. I've seen the surveillance birds flying everywhere and they've collected the data of Sam's activities which goes against any forms of privacy imaginable."

"And You go against Your own will? This is like Shiganshina all over again! This is like when Darbus and his soulless dolls caused havoc everywhere! Are You willing to take a risk into hiding Sam again…, Father?!"

It wasn't long until Miriam pulled out her sniper rifle as she pointed it directly at Chuck, who was still there unfazed. Still, he was ready to tell Aelfric and Miriam that they had worn out their welcome as he was most likely to be ready for what would happen next if he wasn't careful. After his search for me and Reiko, he was adamant into watching over us as he didn't want us to be caught in the crosshairs of the Executive Division and their deplorable scare tactics.

"How's it going, Sam?" he said to me as he saw a stunned look on my face.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Actually, I kind of came here and back in which you and Reiko are the Destiny of Worlds after all and your safety is more important than anything."

"I honestly don't give a rat's ass about safety," said Aelfric. "I don't care what you say, you sloppy hobo gutter trash! Sam's going and that's it! No more innocent people will be put to the slaughter in this ongoing war and I'll make damn sure that he stays put on Alecrast even under house arrest! The nightmare will never end! Many more innocents will die from the hands of General Wetzel and others like him! Are you willing to forsake all of us in our time of need…, Sam Winchester?!"

Aelfric's words stunned me to the core as I was starting to feel guilty of being here for my own safety while others suffered under the yoke of the Executive Division. I wanted to go back home very badly as I feared for the safety of Dean and the others on Alecrast, but I was blocked by Chuck as he didn't want me to depart Essos just yet. Like the rest of us, he was concerned about the Second Galvanic Uprising that escalated as he didn't want me to fall victim to Aelfric's folly on the sly, for I was staying put after all.

"I won't let you leave Essos, Sam," he said to me. "Even though you're known as the savior since my late son who got snitched on by one of his own for thirty pieces of silver, I won't let you go home just yet. You're much better off here than in the warzone right now because of the fact that General Wetzel will stop at nothing to steal you away for his own weapon."

"And what about Dean and the others? You heard what Aelfric said earlier about the nightmare not ending, didn't you?" I said as I was worried.

"Sam, your brother and his forces are not harmed, but they're safe by protecting Kanto Village. There's no need to get worried about nothing right now. As for your safety, it's best that you stay here in Lillium for a little longer. And another thing, I heard all about how Metatron told Aelfric and Miriam your location, but they will soon go back to Alecrast in shame." He snaps his fingers as both Aelfric and Miriam disappear without a trace. "They won't do you more harm for now, but as for Metatron's meddling, he will soon have his head on the floor if he tries to tell more details about you again."

"But that woman called you 'Father.' didn't she?" said Reiko.

"Lady Reiko, the truth is…, that I'm not just identified as Chuck Shurley, but a higher one that kept out of sight for centuries."

"Are you telling us that you're the Terran God the whole time?"

"Yeah, but I can't let Aelfric Gunderson go unpunished nor Miriam because of the fact that plucking you and Sam out of this popsicle stand will put you in the crossfire of the Executive Division and they sure know how to use scare tactics on everybody. It's a pain, but I won't let you fall victim to a horrible and hateful man like General Wetzel. He's a venomous snake that even rivals Lucifer of the false promises that he once spewed before I kicked him out of Heaven. And another thing, General Wetzel is dangerous and forcing Sam to be his weapon for Project Apollo will destroy Alecrast in a pit of black ooze if he gets his way, so I suggest that you stay put until the war's over, you got that?"

I reluctantly agreed as I saw Chuck revert back into his dog form. By the time he skittered off, we were ready to go back to the mainland as we were most likely to be staying here on Essos for the time being. As for the situation that was averted, there would soon be repercussions from the encounter with Aelfric and Miriam in which will be put with a side order of shockwaves if one wasn't careful…

* * *

" _You may be safe from the Executive Division, but what about your duties? Are you trying to shirk them again like you did when you fled to Shiganshina?"_

" _The nightmare will never end!_ _Many more innocents will die from the hands of General Wetzel and others like him! Are you willing to forsake all of us in our time of need…, Sam Winchester?!"_

Those words from the island earlier kept me on edge as I was troubled by the words coming from both Aelfric and Miriam at the same time. It was hell for me as I felt worried about Dean and the others back on Alecrast in which I was back home to the mainland in my own room. Even though I stared at Reiko, who was asleep in our bed, I was worried for her safety as I was most likely to be contemplating my return home to help everyone after what I heard. Still, I was also reminded of Chuck's words as I also had my reasons to stay here without any more drama from those who were willing to put me in the crossfire between the Alliance and the Executive Division. No one would've wanted that as my safety was key into winning the war against General Wetzel and his cronies. It was also a curse upon me as I was thinking heavily about what Aelfric and Miriam told me in spades. The nightmare that was in the form of the Second Galvanic Uprising would never end if I stayed away for too long.

When I walked towards the window, I was staring at the sky from outside as the stars were shining brightly, but I was feeling more depressed than normal. I couldn't shake the fact that I was doing more harm than good as I was most likely to be going back home to Alecrast against my wishes. Still, the thought of staying here on Essos from the war weighed heavily on me as I was shirking my responsibilities again like I did on Shiganshina a year ago. In the end, I was also reminded by Chuck's words of wisdom about being safe as I didn't let it get to me too much. When I left my room, I was on my way downstairs as I was going towards the front door. The thought of taking an evening stroll would clear my mind from the drama as I was ready to go out the door. By the time I opened it, I saw Aelfric standing in front of me again as he was still determined to take me back home, for he wasn't about to leave until I agreed to go back home to Alecrast, which went against my wishes already.

"You're not taking me home, Aelfric," I said sternly. "You know that your actions won't work in which they'll fall flat."

"I've been civil to you so far, Sam, but I won't let you stay on Essos for much longer," he said as he pointed his gun at me. "You know that you can't shirk your duties like you did when you left for Shiganshina almost a year ago. You know what happened after the Gale Canyon incident, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business and this town is tight-knit in which you'll be thrown out of here on your ass for your constant meddling and bullying."

"You think that this is a joke to you, Sam?! Look all over the galaxy! Look all over Alecrast and others like it! They are fighting Darbus Toller's leftovers on Drakonus and beyond in which you can't shake the fact that every single one of us needs you there on the battlefield!"

"No matter what you say to me, I'm no soldier and I'll always be a simple Man of Letters."

"A simple Man of Letters, huh?" said a young woman with purple hair and red eyes as she was dressed in military garb with a gun pointed at me from behind. "If you say what you _really_ are, then I suggest that you get off your ass and do something about the situation on Alecrast."

"Taicho, he gets the point," said Aelfric. "Sooner or later, he'll be heavily rewarded for his efforts and the galaxy will honor him with more than just riches and status. He'll become like a _god_ in front of those who have faith in him."

"Now, then, Sammy-Boy, you left us no choice after that angel told Aelfric everything about what went down earlier. They even left without a trace on that island where the one called Chuck appeared out of nowhere just to allow you to stay here for a bit longer, which burns our asses to see more tragedy coming in the form of the Executive Division. It won't stand and we're bringing you and your family back to Alecrast where you belong."

Without warning, I was clocked in the head as I fell to the floor. With Aelfric and Taicho standing there, they were ready to carry me home as their mission to bring me back home was ruling in their favor at last…

* * *

I woke up as I found myself in a familiar room that wasn't on Essos. I was in my room as I was in a futon in which I got up and went towards the window. Looking from below, I saw that I was back home on Alecrast as I noticed Kanto Village from afar. I wasn't supposed to be here as I got up and went towards the door. Opening it up, I saw an armed guard standing outside of it as he wasn't about to let me leave, for I had become a prisoner in my own home against my will. It wasn't long until I saw Aelfric coming as he was more than likely to keep me here against my wishes and those who were willing to keep me safe from the Executive Division's crosshairs. He was stubborn, but his actions would soon bring him towards a courtmartial if he took things too far.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I cried. "Why the hell am I back home on Alecrast?!"

"You gave us no choice, Sam," said Aelfric. "You think that you can just stay put on Essos and sprout leaves over there? Well, I had my fair share of trouble on that planet, but I won't let you _or_ your family leave this castle. As for Kevin and Irylla, they're no longer welcome here, along with that Draaza bitch with the sniper rifle."

"You can't do this! If you keep us prisoner, then you're violating more than just a primal protocol, but an order from your superiors as well!"

"It's sad that you have to keep it that way, but your presence is needed here on Alecrast more than anything! Luckily, Miriam is here and if you try anything to piss her off, she'll smite you than just her sniper rifle, but she'll melt your eyes from your brain!"

Without warning, I saw the whole room crumbling as I noticed a black ooze coming from the walls. It was coming down to engulf me until I woke up again in Kotori's clinic on a cot in one of the sick rooms. It was all a dream as I was back on Essos once again, but for how long? I was dreading the vision of the black ooze on Alecrast coming as I also feared retaliation coming from Aelfric and his subordinate, Taicho, as well. By the time I saw Kotori arriving, she had Deejatra with her as they were concerned about my health, both physically and mentally. It was hell for me as I was feeling the pinch of what would happen next if I wasn't careful, for it wasn't the entire end of it after what I dreamt about earlier.

"It's about time that you came round, Sam," said Kotori as she placed an ice pack on my head, which was swollen from Taicho's meddling. "Those two who tried to nab you were no match for your bodyguard, who sent them running."

"Are they still there in the house?" I asked.

"No, but a certain _someone_ was there to keep you here from harm," said Deejatra. "Aelfric Gunderson and Taicho Tsujimura aren't just loose cannons in the Alecrian Army, but they've lost friends, loved ones, and even those who were in their hometowns."

"Well, I hope to God that they _don't_ come back here or else I'll have no other choice but to cripple them after what they tried to do to me."

"If you did that, then you'll cause the wrath of the Alecrian Army and Marshal Calvert is a staunch devotee of it. Despite his Half-Elven lineage, Timothy comes from a military family who served the Alecrian Army for generations. As for Aelfric Gunderson and Taicho Tsujimura, both of them come from the infantry division, but have served their tours of duty with tragic circumstances in different intervals."

"I already know about how Aelfric's family got killed under the yoke of Darbus Toller, but for Taicho, it was worse, wasn't it?"

"I've known about Taicho since my departure from the Medical Corps," said Kotori. "From what I gathered, she is the hybrid daughter of a Terran and a Crossroads demon. It was hell for her since her parents were killed in the Army of Cain incident, but she's no model soldier due to her anger towards the Executive Division for their meddling and scare tactics. I saw the records on the Alecrian Army's records on the database I hacked into, but it seems that the line of work has been corrupted by a certain _someone's_ influence."

"It was General Wetzel, wasn't it?"

"General Wetzel was someone who even used the same tactics that were similar to Sawney Masbath, who blackmailed his victims. He even forced some of the higher-ups in the Alecrian Army to keep quiet or else have their privacy exposed. It was hell, but it was also a fearmonger's trap to begin with, no thanks to the general who is unscathed."

I got up as I was on my feet from the cot. When I got out of the sick room, I heard an unpleasant sound coming fron outside in which I noticed Aelfric and Taicho tied up by the townsfolk as they were struggling to get free. Sooner or later, I would soon take pity on those two, but there would soon be a time when I would end up crossing the line if I wasn't careful.

"Oi, we got the blighters who tried to take you away, Sammy," said one of the fishermen in a thick Australian accent. "That ginger and his friend were outmatched by that Draaza woman in your arsenal."

"You'll regret this, Sammy-Boy, mark my words!" yelled Taicho as she was struggling to get free.

"You were warned by those around you, including God of all people," said Deejatra as she came out of the clinic. "Your actions for attempted kidnapping will be under your permanent record after what you've tried to do."

"Deejatra Trelundar… I had a feeling that you would butt in on our pland to steal Sam and return him home where he belongs," said Aelfric as he was struggling to get free. "You don't scare me because of the fact that you can't stop us nor our companions that came forth to bring the savior home on Alecrast where he belongs."

"You better keep your mouth shut or else I'll use my weapon to shoot you with. As for the kidnapping charge, we all know that your superiors have been contacted through the Alecrian Embassy and they really don't like it when you attempt to steal Sam back home in a warzone."

It wasn't long until both Aelfric and Taicho were taken away by the townsfolk as they were about to get more than just a slap on the wrist. As for me, however, I was safe once again for the time being, but I wasn't about to hear the last from the ginger-haired firebrand just yet, for he would soon try again, but with the help of those who were getting weary of the battle from the Second Galvanic Uprising so far…

 **To be continued...**


	28. Carly's Roots

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 28: Carly's Roots**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Aelfric was punched in the face as he fell to the floor in the lobby of the Alecrian Embassy, but he wasn't safe from the wrath of Ryosuke, who recently wrapped up an emergency summit earlier. The head honcho of the Order of Letters in the outer part of the Ashizoka System was not too happy with the ginger-haired firebrand as he was ready to tear a new one in him. Still, he had problems with the Executive Division just like the rest of us as the factor of them being all over the place was getting more dangerous than normal. The Second Galvanic Uprising was in its fourth week as hell all over the place was spilling into other parts of the galaxy besides Alecrast, for it was going to be a long war on the horizon.

"You knew that Sam Winchester and his family were off limits, but you and your friend went ahead to nearly abducting them back into a warzone against their wishes!" yelled Ryosuke as he was standing in front of Aelfric with an angry look on his face. "I just got a message from a certain familiar in the form of an Irish terrier not too long ago in which you were ready to steal the main priority from the coastal town of Lillium with the help of that angel, didn't you?!"

"Bite me!" he snarled as he was seething with anger.

"Your superior _isn't_ too happy with you after what you've done and it's going on your permanent record for your conduct. As for Taicho Tsujimura, she's also in the same boat as _you_ in which you ran into her after you scared off a band of biker hooligans on the outskirts of New Ballarat."

"I had my reasons to steal Sam and haul him back to Alecrast where he belongs because of the fact that all of us need him to stop the Executive Division before they cause more havoc than normal."

"Marshal Calvert is extremely pissed off at you for what you're doing and you know that you can't wriggle out of this predicament that you concocted."

"And what would happen if Sam's not there on Alecrast in our time of need?! We would endure another yoke of tyrannical chaos that is Darbus Toller all over again!"

"Darbus Toller is dead! He had it coming when his daughter took him out for his crimes. He even went too far into attacking those who had Jewish or Romani blood in their veins and that includes _you_ of all people. Still, it's best that you and your cronies leave Sam and his family alone or else you will spend the rest of your lives in Angmar Prison where the worst are kept in."

"You don't get it, do you?! I have the same recurring nightmare about my family suffering from the terror of Darbus and his soulless dolls every night! It bothers me that the savior isn't here to do his job while the rest of us suffers from a much more dangerous threat that's on the same level as that eugenical bastard! Sam Winchester _will_ be going home to Alecrast and this time, he's staying there for good, even if it meant by putting his ass under house arrest so that no one will ever suffer from another tragedy again!"

"I saw the report on how Darbus Toller kicked out Sam and his family after the Gale Canyon incident on Alecrast last year and you say that the savior isn't doing his job? This exile on this planet was the right thing to do for now and I won't let Sam suffer from the yoke of those bastards who only want nothing but to use him as their weapon."

"This is Shiganshina all over again! It's the same fucking story! What will happen with the rest of us when Sam's not there with his raw power at the ready?! What about the promise of a golden age when this is all over?! Very soon, you'll find out that I'm right on this one because I won't be put under the foot of a power-hungry tyrant for the rest of my days!"

At that moment, Ryosuke punched Aelfric in the jaw again as he saw the ginger-haired firebrand reeling from such a strong punch like that. Still, he was stubborn, but he wasn't out of the fight yet as he got up onto his feet and was ready to stand up to Ryosuke. Just as he was ready to punch at the man in front of him, he was stopped by an unknown young man as he appeared out of nowhere. The young man himself had matching dark brown hair and eyes as he used his telekinesis to pin Aelfric to the wall in spades. Still, the ginger-haired firebrand was screwed as he was no match for the young man who was also dressed in a grey trenchcoat with a black suit and blue tie underneath while wearing two sets of earrings on both ears. It was getting worse as Aelfric was screwed after getting a lecture from Ryosuke earlier.

"It seems that Carrot Boy was about to snatch up Sam and his family again," he said as he remained calm under pressure. "It's a real shame that Mom and Dad are out on business with the war that's been going too far on Alecrast, but your actions crossed the line so far."

"Release me, you freak!" shrieked Aelfric. "I demand that you let me go in order to-"

"Bring back the savior? Auntie Miriam sure had a reason to tag along with you on this one, but exposing Sam Winchester and his family back home towards their old humble abode will cause more harm than good."

"Elindriel, drop him at once," said Ryosuke. "We'll dispatch your father from the main branch on Alecrast, so that he can haul his ass back home under house arrest."

"We'll have it your way for now..." Elindriel releases Aelfric from his grip as he falls to the marble floor. "Let this be a warning, descendant of the Dean Winchester of old and Anael: if you even try to abduct Sam and his family again, I will have no choice but to haul you towards the loony bin on Efrafa 'cause I know how deeply scarred you truly are. You've suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder after the slaughter of your family and it bugs you constantly now. As for Taicho, she will also be returned home as well, but as for Miriam's involvement, she's staying in a cell for now in which she can't just intervene in the time of a crisis right now ant that's a fact."

And so, Elindriel disappeared without a trace as Aelfric was left at the mercy of Ryosuke on the sidelines. Still, his arrogance and stubborn behavior got the better of him, but he wasn't out of the way just yet, for his chance to steal me away from Essos was still on the table in his frame of mind after all…

* * *

It had been four days since the incident with Aelfric and his attempted kidnapping of me as I was hard at work with a wagon full of harvested sea kelp that was in the nets. I was most likely to be ready for some rice balls until I heard a loud scream coming from the courtyard of _Chateau de le Mer_. Sprinting towards the house with the wagon of sea kelp in tow, I saw Carly standing there as she was scared at something. It wasn't long until I noticed a mixture of black and white truffle root growing beneath the stone walls in which I had a feeling that I would either use it or dinners or sell it, for the creeping pungent rarity was a very pricey one indeed. It wasn't long until we noticed a baboon-like creature emerge out of nowhere in which it was getting ready to eat at some of the truffle root, which it took one root of each and ate them. It wasn't long until we noticed the baboon-like creature change into its human form as it was a flamboyant man with pink hair and blue eyes while wearing a navy kimono and black overrobe. We never saw him before, but the intruder who ate some of the truffle root was satisfied with what he ate earlier.

"Oh, I just had to eat some of the pungent stuff on hand since I got cut off from the Night Parade," he said. "It's also something that is useful so far, but I can't eat the rest of it due to the pricey nature of this delicacy."

"You're a long way from home, but I hope that your folks find you soon," I said.

"Well, you _did_ clear that _akaname_ out of Sir Tamzen's bathhouse on Atreides two years ago, Sam Winchester..."

"Hold on, there!" yelled Carly. "You're not gonna do anything bad to Mr. Sam, are you?!"

"Kid, I shot down rumors that I ate a woman in my monster form, but she lived with me before she got eaten by Dick Roman's cronies in the Elder Days."

"I know who you are now. You're a baboon monster from Japanese folklore in which you feed on wild animals and you also run and catch women in your libidinous heyday."

"Your past self was eager to keep me occupied with that scene from _Dumb and Dumber_ over and over in which I couldn't get enough of Jeff Daniels rushing to the bathroom to just lose it until he realized that the toilet was broken."

"At least he didn't kill you, though."

"The name's Hihi and I'm one of the Night Parade that comes and goes all over the galaxy. We are known as _yokai_ , but for centuries, we haven't killed any humans or others like them on our travel except the ones with ugly teeth just to feed on one's blood. As for the creeping truffle root, I'm gonna make off with it 'cause I'm buying it from you."

It wasn't long until our visitor fished out a large bag from his overrobe as he set it on the ground in front of us. As for the creeping truffle root that Carly found, it was gathered up and taken away as we saw Hihi disappear without a trace. As for the large bag in front of us, I opened it up as I noticed the gold that was there as it was a godsend for us in our exile for the time being. Still, I was happy here, but there was also a downside to my stay here in Lillium on Essos as I began to worry about what was going on in the homefront. Sooner or later, I would end up being coerced into returning home against my wishes again, but not this time as I couldn't allow myself to be put in the crosshairs of the Executive Division and their monotonous scare tactics on the sly…

* * *

Dean was at the ramen stand as he was enjoying his meal back in Kanto Village. Still, he missed me and my family as he wanted me to stay safe from the war that was going on back at the homefront. Even though he had his hands full, he wasn't about to bow down to the Executive Division and their scare tactics as he was most likely to be returning back on the battlefield soon enough. By the time he finished up his meal and paid for it, he was up on his feet as he spotted Reuben coming with a wagon filled with medical supplies to fill in the castle's cabinets. War was troubling, but it was endured as it was also something that couldn't be scratched off so quietly.

"It seems that you're home from the medical warehouse," said Dean.

"After getting an earful from Kazuo earlier, this war has spread into other parts beyond Alecrast's borders," said Reuben with a grave look on his face. "So far we had fifty funerals for those who sacrificed their lives to save others on the battlefield, but the Executive Division is pushing our buttons and our limits as well."

"At least Ryosuke put his foot down when he was ready to take Aelfric back to his superiors here, but the ginger-haired moron's gonna get more than just a slap on the wrist."

"If he ever comes back home, we're gonna have to treat him gingerly because of his post-traumatic stress putting a damper on his mental state."

"Oh, the prick's gonna be treated gingerly alright after what he pulled into luring Sam and his family back home here during this war. He'll get it coming if he ever tries to do that crap again 'cause I'll break his legs if he tries to run off and steal our brother."

"You aren't doing a damn thing to him, Dean," said Kazuo as he was standing behind him. "Aelfric Gunderson may be a loose cannon, but his mental state is _not_ the type that can be trifled with very lightly. Post-traumatic stress disorder _isn't_ for the faint of heart and I looked into Aelfric's medical records on it. After the slaughter of his family, he is still haunted by that painful memory in which he even suffers from panic attacks."

"Well, he's much better off with them..."

"Let's hope that _you_ of all people _don't_ see someone or others close to you get killed or else you would soon end up like our ginger-haired firebrand who is most likely to be returned home for violating the agreement to keep your brother safe from harm. In this fight, the Second Galvanic Uprising is causing widespread panic in the regions of Chugoku, Shilla, Clavell Valley, Temujin, and Kandaris. General Wetzel and his group of fanatical cronies haven't stopped until they found what they've looked for, even if it means by causing widespread havoc on unsuspecting civilians in their wake. So far, there have been reports of possible sightings that concern us in which a certain pain in the ass was caught in the middle of the gunfire since his teahouse was destroyed in Akatsuki a few months back."

"It had to be Crowley again… No doubt about it, but he's tripping on Hell's bells out there in the warzone, but it could've been worse."

"Well, he _was_ the King of Hell until he got ousted…," said Reuben.

It wasn't long until a convoy from the Drakonar Army arrived as they were coming from the direction of the castle. With Ryosuke and Elindriel in the crowd, they had Aelfric and Taicho being escorted in handcuffs as they were most likely to be going back towards the Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast. It was a folly that ended briefly, but sooner or later, it would be short-lived as there were consequences brewing on the horizon. Still, it was a folly nonetheless as Dean was ready to laugh at the failed attempt of my abduction until he was stopped by Kazuo directly.

"Well, well; if it isn't the little ginger that could… or else _failed_ to pull my little brother from his roots back on Essos," he said as he saw an angry look on Aelfric's face. "It's a godsend that you were hauled from the Alecrian Embassy there on that planet, but your attempts to steal Sam proved to be fruitless after all."

"You're really stepping on needles, aren't you, Dean Winchester," said Taicho. "I even got a foot full from that bitch from the Hunter Corps four days ago and it still bugs me."

"Deejatra was only doing her job, Taicho," said Ryosuke with a stern look on his face. "Your attempts to take Sam back home while we were busting our asses against the Executive Division has violated the privacy of not only him, but his family and bodyguards as well."

"I won't be tied down like a dog!" screamed Aelfric as he was struggling to get free. "Sooner or later, I will bolt to Essos again and force Sam and his family to be put under house arrest here so we can have an advantage on winning this war!"

"This isn't the Tet Offensive, Aelfric," said Elindriel. "This is gonna be one hell of a war that's not only here, but elsewhere. Hell, even Ryosuke has seen the damage that General Wetzel has unleashed by buying more expendable dolls from a basic loophole in the Toller Family's hiding places. Still, it's best that we keep Sam and his family safe in which the Executive Division will stop at nothing to-"

It wasn't long until Aelfric broke free and was ready to attack Dean directly. Still, my older brother stood firm until he got clocked by the ginger-haired firebrand that was not too happy with what was going on so far. The punch in the jaw made him seeth as he got back up on his feet and kicked Aelfric down onto the dirt ground. He was ready to tear him a new one as he grabbed him and threw him against a wall that had a dumpster next to it. The ginger-haired firebrand was shaking as he was ready to fight back until he spotted Dean pounding on his face with his fists. Anger flooded my older brother as he was ready to put more bruises on Aelfric directly until he was stopped by Kazuo directly. The Medic General of the Medical Corps was adamant into stopping this petty fight as it was going too far, for he had a feeling that the ginger-haired firebrand was still put under grave circumstances of the mental state that he had.

"That's enough, Dean," he said. "You can't just attack a frail soldier like that."

"That 'frail soldier' is more than just a loose cannon," he said. "He'll try again just to keep Sam and his family under house arrest like caged zoo animals, but I won't let him go back to Essos."

"You can't just attack someone who has post-traumatic stress disorder and it will _not_ look good on your record, either."

"Well, he clocked me, but I haven't lost any teeth just yet."

"And you damn near beat him to a bloody pulp, too, but he's _not_ to be trifled with like that. If Marshal Calvert saw that, he'd put it down as a felony for you. Do you really want _that_ to poison your reputation like that? We all know that we need the Alecrian Army to push back the Executive Division and their cronies or else we'll lose this war that got put in front of us. We can't let this happen again, you got that?"

Dean did nothing but stare at Aelfric as he was being carted away by several members of the Drakonar Army dragged him off without no further incident. As for what was going on so far, the war here was getting more intense in which the battle has spread so far as Drakonus and other places, for there would be no end to it anytime soon…

* * *

I hauled the gold into the kitchen as I set it down near the back door. With Carly following me, she was looking everywhere for more unsettling patches of the creeping truffle root as she was ready to go towards the basement where the jarred fruit was shelved at. By the time she went downstairs to get a jar of it, she turned on the light as she saw the same creeping truffle root in there as it was the size of tree branches. She was scared as she let out a scream so loudly that I came to her aid. It was something that I never expected to see the creeping truffle root to do as I got out a knife and cut into the large part and saw several grey truffles housed inside of it. I never expected to see it become more monotonous like that as I had a feeling that my raw power did more than just keep us afloat for a while.

"We've hit the jackpot in culinary gourmet art, fusspot," I said.

"How could you stand in front of that creeping thingy like that?!" cried Carly as she hid behind me.

"It seems that my raw power did more than just bring on the creeping truffle root surge. It has a potency to allow it to grow with lots of grey truffles into it as well and they don't come cheap when it comes to the gourmet scene."

"Are you saying that you made the truffle roots grow like that?"

"I'm afraid so, fusspot..."

"The roots are restless! I hope that they don't take over the whole house!"

"Truffle root grows in dark places, but it's also in decline here due to its overharvesting over the years. In due time, we have more than enough to make tangled duck or any other-"

"Hey, you can't just come in here like that!"

It wasn't long until Carly and I went back upstairs and noticed Kevin chasing after a gourmand that had a Welsh Corgi on a leash. The gourmand himself was a short man as he was dressed up in exotic merchant garb while sniffing the air around the house. I never saw him before, but he was also interested into going after what was in the basement as well, for this was getting out of hand already.

"I had a feeling that the rise in creeping truffle root came from this place," he said.

"Well, you _did_ do a breaking and entering with your dog," said Kevin.

"Look at the pungent smell of what's been going on so far. Normally, the creeping truffle root keeps going into decline until I saw a power surge on the island four days ago. After that, my dog and I followed the smell here and it's been there ever since."

"For starters, kind sir, if you and your dog are looking for creeping truffle root, then you should look further in the basement," I said.

The merchant stared directly at me as he had a feeling that my presence was bolstering the creeping truffle root into a much robust comeback. He never expected me to be here of all places as I was most likely to be doing my part into offering the merchant some of what was hidden in the basement below. By the time I showed him to where we got to, we saw more roots that appeared near the shelf where the jarred fruit and jams were at as it was similar to what was found earlier. The merchant saw me cut at one of the roots as it was similar to what I noticed not too long ago. It was a large root that was filled with grey truffles as it was also giving off a pungent smell that was suitable for any gourmand to take it at a high price, for it was a huge cash cow after all.

"Allah be praised," said the merchant as he was stunned to see the truffle root with the grey truffles inside of it. "It's a hybrid of koranic proportions when it comes to _these!_ "

"Looks like that the truffle root is getting monotonous for its own good," I said.

"It's more than enough to sell at a high price and I will be the first to bring this treasure trove into fruition to all restaurant gourmands everywhere! Ever since that surge of power on the island a few days ago, there had been a surge of many things and hasn't stopped before the upcoming weekly rainfall. It will be one great blessing that will be in the record books!"

It wasn't long until the merchant got out his machete as he cut into one of the roots that were filled with grey truffles in the basement. Gathering out a large wicker basket, he filled it up to the brim as he was blessed to see the pungent edible fungus fully plucked and harvested. By the time he was done, he went back upstairs as he brought out a bag of money that was used to seal the deal in the purchase that he made, for the plucking of the truffles was a pricey one indeed.

"It's a blessing to do business with you, kind sir," he said as he was on his way out the door.

"Sir, there's no need for you to give away your money," I said.

"And cause an uproar among the creditors who prize this truffle bumper crop? There will be consequences if I don't purchase this, Mr.-"

"My name's Sam Winchester and I'm here for my own safety from the war that's been going on there back on Alecrast."

"I know all about you. You're the one with the raw power, aren't you? Allah Himself had his reasons to bring you here from harm sooner or later."

"Then I assure you that this bumper crop of truffles and its roots will do more than just rake in the money to keep this house afloat. It'll be a much bigger godsend on the horizon."

"And I will hold true to that one, Your Rawness. Your luck is more greater than what is put in the chaos of things."

And with that, I saw the merchant leave with his dog as he left his money with us against my wishes to take the truffles free of charge. Still, my raw power made a mess of things, but I didn't mind it as I was also thankful that Carly herself discovered what was down there in the form of a pungent edible delicacy in mind. Even though I was thankful that I had the bumper crop of truffle root downstairs in the basement, Carly wasn't too thrilled as she was scared to go down there after what she saw earlier. I didn't blame her, but I also had a feeling that she would soon face her fear in the form of the roots that she found in the basement, for they were a cash cow of their own…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was outside in my nightclothes after getting a bath earlier as I was standing near the beach in which I saw the ocean waves crashing near the shore. The night was peaceful as I was grateful that I had a home here instead of being in the castle in time of war. Still, I missed Dean and the others as I was most likely to be worrying about them, but I had a feeling that they would be safe for the time being. As for the latest turn of events, I was happy that I saw the truffle root and grey truffles in the basement growing in there as it was a cash cow of its own. It was also a happy feeling of grateful proportions that kept us here for a reason as we didn't hear any more bad news coming from Aelfric after his failed attempt to take me back home in the warzone, for it fizzled afterwards. Just as I was about to go back inside, I noticed Reiko approaching as she was dressed in a nightgown and robe while walking towards me. I saw her to be beautiful as she even had her hair down when it billowed in the wind. I didn't mind it as I was humbled to have her here with me after all, for she was very precious to me after all.

"It's a calm night so far after Carly made a fuss of things," I said.

"The truffle root with the truffles inside were useful after I made some creamed beef for dinner earlier," said Reiko. "It's strange that your raw power made the truffle root grow in bunches, but it's also a godsend to sell when it comes to a high price."

"It's also something that keeps our minds off of the war that's been going on back home on Alecrast, but I hope that Dean and the others are safe from harm."

"Sammy, they're alive and Brother will never fall down in the face of war. He's there because he will never give up on protecting those in need."

"I just hope that you're right… I have a gut feeling that the Executive Division will stop at nothing to wreak havoc on us if we aren't careful. It's hell, but we can't let our spirits be dampened by such toil and danger ahead."

"Sam!"

I heard the sound of Dirk yelling as I saw him sprint towards us. He was worried as he was most likely to be giving us news that can unsettle us at any time. Still, I had to listen as I was most likely to be ready to hear the further outcome soon enough.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's someone from the Alecrian Army at the front door," said Dirk. "It's a woman, but she's wanting to hear you in person."

"Let's hope that it isn't like that girl who was in cahoots with Aelfric..."

"She's a Marshal, but she's not about to leave until you hear from her demands directly."

I left the beach as I had Reiko and Dirk following me back to the house. By the time we got there, we saw a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway as she was dressed in white military garb. She meant business as she was most likely to be up to no good like the last ones who tried to nab me from my safety net.

"It's late and everyone here has gone to bed," I said.

"Shut up; I know what you're trying to do, Sam Winchester," said the woman in an angry tone. "You've shirked your duties on Alecrast in times of war and it's spread in other parts of the galaxy without your knowledge."

"Ma'am, I know that you're a marshal of the Alecrian Army, but you can't just barge on someone's home like that."

"My name is Meredith Braddock and I am also here on behalf of Aelfric Gunderson and Taicho Tsujimura. They were there for their reasons to bring you back home and you refused to budge, so I'm calling the shots on bringing you and your family home before more innocent lives are put to Clegenny Marquand's large sword."

"But we can't leave here," said Reiko. "Marshal Calvert is adamant on keeping us safe from the Executive Division and if we go home, we'll end up being put at risk."

"I'm _not_ like that Half-Elf who believes in keeping you safe. I'm here to bring you home and it's all I'm doing so that we can have an advantage in this ongoing war. Do you know how many casualties died because of your absence? There isn't enough medical supplies to aid in the war and it's causing us to give up hope on the sly! You and your family have twenty-one days to think about your decision. If you continue to stay in this 'safe haven' on Essos, then I will have no other choice but to take you home by force. Make the choice, Sam! If you continue to stay, then I won't be lenient. If you come home, then I will stay on my good side, is that clear to you?"

I saw Braddock leave as I was left with one of the gravest of all ultimatums that was on my head. I was being thrown back in the jaws of the wolf as I had no other choice but to leave _Chateau de le Mer_ before anything else happened. I didn't want to leave this place, but I had twenty-one days to think about my decision as it weighed heavily above my head like a ton of bricks. Still, I had no other say in this matter as I was most likely to be packing up and going home back to Alecrast against my wishes, for it was something that I didn't want to do right now.

"We can't stay at _Chateau de le Mer_ any longer, Reiko," I said gravely. "Marshal Braddock is not like Timothy and she's more stern to keep us going home, even if it meant by placing all of us under house arrest against our wishes."

"This isn't fair," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "She knows that this is wrong and taking us back home to our castle will cause more harm than good in this war."

"You're not the only one that's worried… ," said Dirk. "I don't want to go back home right now. We have a home here on Essos and I won't let us fall under the crossfire of the Executive Division right now."

"The Marshals in the Alecrian Army or any other are the highest-ranking officers that are put there in the first place," I said. "If we disobey a direct order from one of them, then they will put a class felony on our heads. I can't let that happen to us and I won't disobey a direct order from a Marshal, either."

"I bet that the Half-Elf in charge is gonna be pissed off about this..."

"We have twenty-one days to give our decision. If our twenty-one days are up, then Marshal Braddock will force us out of this home and back into the castle against our wishes and that can put all of us at risk. I don't like this any more than the rest of us do, but we can't have a felony hanging over our heads right now."

"No one is leaving right now," said a familiar face as he appeared out of nowhere.

It was Castiel as he was dressed up in a Hawaiian t-shirt, black tank top, and khaki shorts complete with sandals. He was there for a reason as he was concerned about what was going on so far in which he didn't want us to leave Essos even after the twenty-one day order from Marshal Braddock earlier. Like all of us, Castiel was most likely to keep us here as the Second Galvanic Uprising had reached a month since it was started by General Wetzel not too long ago.

"Meredith Braddock is making a mistake into putting all of you into harm's way," he said.

"It's been a while, Castiel," I said.

"The Marshal in question has the same notion mind into bringing you into the warzone while the Executive Division is causing harm on Alecrast."

"Unfortunately, I can't disobey her orders or else I'll have a felony hanging over my head."

"No one is leaving here and I will make sure that you are kept safe from harm."

"Are you sure of this?" asked Reiko.

"Elindriel told me of the failed attempt that Aelfric and Miriam tried to do on you. Luckily, his mother on Drakonus is adamant like all of us to give everyone the news to keep you safe from harm."

"This Elindriel… Who is he?"

"Elindriel… is my son. His mother and I once got together nine hundred years ago, but he also knows how her old habits caught up to her in the form of bad habits since her resurrection many centuries ago."

"Looks like that you have a package after all," said Dirk. "And you say that most angels are junkless..."

"Not entirely… Meg and I will always remain close and will always remain firm to our superiors if need be. As for the current situation here, I won't let Marshal Braddock pluck you away back into the jaws of the beast. It would be disastrous if she did that against our orders."

"Let's hope that we don't get too much complaints here," I said. "I can't bear being forced to go back towards a warzone, but we'll have our time here until our twenty-one days are up. None of us like this idea of us obeying the Alecrian Army's orders, but we have no say in this matter right now."

"MR. SAM! THERE'S A TENTACLE IN MY CLOSET!"

I heard Carly's loud voice coming from upstairs as I went towards her room. It wasn't long until I entered in there as I saw her staring at a familiar root that was shaped like an octopus' tentacle in which it was a peculiar one indeed. The root was a swirl of black and white as it was a truffle root like no other in the galaxy. Still, Carly hid behind me as I examined the strange root carefully as I smelled the pungent smell of the truffle root that was growing out of control.

"That thing's scary!" I heard her yell as she was shaking with fear.

"Nonsense," I said. "This hybrid of truffle root has the most pungent aroma that can put any form of edible fungi to shame."

"Can't I at least get a gun and shoot at it before it grows out of my closet any worse?!"

"You're too young to be thinking about guns, fusspot. Besides, this fungal root is the most prized in all the culinary forms of food everywhere. In the end of this debacle, we'll be selling some of this prized fungi to the highest bidder and it will keep us afloat for a while."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No, but it's edible because I can sense how pungent it is. As for what's been going on so far, you have a terrible luck for seeing truffle roots growing in dark places here in this house. And another thing, it's way past your bedtime, so I suggest that you get some sleep, alright?"

And so, I left the room as Carly stared at the fungal delicacy that grew out of control from her closet. Still, she was scared of it, but she had to deal with it nonetheless as she crawled into the covers of her bed and stared at it before going to sleep. Her folly with dealing with the truffle roots came to an end for another day as tomorrow would soon be a start of something more different than what happened earlier today…

* * *

Braddock was at a local pub as she was sitting at her table drinking a pint of orange juice while staring at the window. Even though she was on Essos, she was not too thrilled with the alcohol ban here on this planet as it was banned due to what the upper population on it forbade it due to Muslim concerns. As for her situation into bringing me home, it was hitting a complete snag as she was not about to stop anytime soon. Like Aelfric and Taicho, she was also adamant into bringing me and my family back to Alecrast as she would also defy the orders of the alliance that was defending the homefront from the Executive Division. After she finished up her drink, she paid for her cup as she left the pub and saw a familiar demon staring at her. It was Ailnoth as he was out of hiding and ready to strike before daybreak, for he was ready to deliver a warning in his own twisted way.

"Meredith Braddock, I presume?" he said as he smirked.

"Who are you?!" she yelled as she drew out her gun.

"I'm here to help you flush out a certain resident with raw power, but he's refusing to budge, I take it."

"I gave him twenty-one days to leave Essos in which he will comply when he does so. It's the best improvement to bring into this ongoing war between us and the Executive Division."

"General Wetzel will finally get his weapon as promised when those twenty-one days are up. As for the alliance that is defending Alecrast from evil, they will soon be on the losing side when Project Apollo strikes the planet to its core. As for me, I'll soon fight my enemy when he surfaces, but he's far away."

"No… You can't let General Wetzel destroy Alecrast by using Sam as his weapon. It's unethical and it's unjust!"

"No, it's the way things are, Marshal. It's also the factor of keeping chaos from getting out of control. It happened so many times in the Elder Days that the Old Guard of what was once called the original Men of Letters had no choice but to intervene after the Darkness made peace with God. As for keeping Sam and his family here on Essos, he's overstayed his welcome in which he will have no other choice but to return to become General Wetzel's prized weapon for his own desires in mind."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, asshat," said a familiar voice as he appeared in his baboon form before changing back into his human one. "For the record, Sammy's staying and that's it, you got that, dumb-ass?"

Ailnoth spotted Hihi as he was armed with a sword and pistol, but he wasn't alone. The wayward _yokai_ was there with the rest of his group as the Night Parade were ready to pounce on the Knight of Hell before he did further damage. With Braddock fleeing the scene, the Hihi and the rest of the Night Parade were standing firm as they didn't want Ailnoth to entice any more of the planetary military that is keen on keeping me safe from the Executive Division's crosshairs, for they were serious this time.

"You remnants of Eve are pissing me off!" he yelled as he was ready to make his next move.

"For the record, we may have spawned from Eve, but we don't obey her," said Hihi as he fired a shot from his pistol in the air. "We're here to send you a clear warning to back off or else we'll find and take you down. We all know that you're a Knight of Hell and the only way to take you out is with the First Blade that is now in the hands of Hideyono Kuronaga of all people."

"You will regret this night when I kill you where you stand."

"Is that so? You see, my friends pass as human, but we've been hiding in the shadows watching your every move, Ailnoth. As for Cain's movements, he may be far away, but he's not stupid. He'll find your sorry ass and he will kill you for what you've done to him."

It wasn't long until the Night Parade did their worst on Ailnoth as he fled the scene entirely. As for what happened so far, the group of _yokai_ fled the area as the sound of a whistle was heard, only to scatter before more trouble occurred. As for what Braddock heard, she wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet as she was still determined to bring me home against my wishes, but Ailnoth's words were beginning to haunt her. She was no stranger into dealing with General Wetzel and his cronies as they were a bigger threat than what she saw in the form of Ailnoth and his upcoming battle with Cain on the horizon. It was the worst that would happen as she would soon realize that my safety would soon by a top priority in the long run…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about as I noticed Carly pulling on the truffle root that she tore off in the closet of her room. She was there to see this thing be gone as she wanted it to be taken out of there soon enough. Still, I didn't mind her antics as I helped her take the truffle root towards the kitchen in which I noticed a group of buyers in the restaurant business coming up out of the basement with what was left of the truffles that were there. It wasn't long until I noticed piles and piles of denarii on the kitchen counter building up as I was relieved to see most of the truffle root and grey truffles gone from the basement. Even Carly was relieved as she didn't have to deal with what was going on around the house as the truffle root debacle was coming for a close for now until she saw someone taking away the root that she had in her small hands. It was Hihi as he was ready to take the root with him while delivering the bag of gold onto the floor.

"Oh, this is the hybrid that will change everything since the gas-powered car with electric charging," he said as he stuffed the root into his large bag. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, so let's keep this root thing going."

It wasn't long until Hihi disappeared without a trace as Carly was left staring at the gold that he left behind. Still, we had the root problem gone for now, but I was also grateful that the sale of the truffle roots were more than enough to keep us afloat until our departure from Essos in twenty days from now. The words coming from Braddock unnerved me as I was dreading the terror coming from the Executive Division and their allies on the horizon, for it was not my day after all.

"The roots are gone, but if they come back, then I'll pull them out," I heard Carly say to me.

"We may have gotten rid of the ones in the basement, but we might not stay here for much longer," I said gravely. "In the end, we had our fun, but we have twenty days to leave back home before anything else happens."

"What's going on, Mr. Sam? Are we leaving again?"

"A Marshal from the Alecrian Army arrived here last night and we must return home or else we'll face a felony on our heads."

"What's a felony?"

"A felony is a serious offense that will be on your record for life, which will happen unless we comply with Marshal Braddock's orders on-"

Without warning, I felt a stabbing pain in my head as I felt a vision entering into the fray of my mind. The image of an invading army from Darbus' leftovers was too much as I saw them ransacking the town without mercy until I returned to reality. The toll of my vision caused me to faint on the floor in front of Carly as she was scared for my health and safety, for she was screaming at the top of her lungs after what she saw after that…

"MR. SAM!"

* * *

I was in Kotori's clinic as I was in the same cot in the sick room after what I went through. I wasn't in fine fettle after enduring the vision of Lillium in danger as I was most likely to be fending off what was about to occur in the near future. Sitting up, I noticed an i.v. drip that was inserted into my arm as I noticed the same saline solution in a pouch from above. I never expected the vision from the future to take a toll out of me, but I wanted to go home right away until I saw Kotori coming into the sick room to check up on me.

"You gave everyone quite a shock there, Sam," she said to me as she got out her stethoscope from her medical bag. "Luckily, if it wasn't for that little Cat Sidhe girl coming to get me, you would've been toast by now."

"Lillium is in danger," I said as I was trying to get out of the cot. "I saw several soldiers that were from Darbus' leftovers in my vision in which they'll cause a massacre here."

"Your friend in the Hawaiian t-shirt told me the same thing in which if it really _did_ happen, then the Alecrian Embassy will send help in the form of the Hunter Corps' captain from the seventh squad to defend it. He's no stranger into dealing with what happened all over a year ago, but I hope that we don't become fodder for Darbus Toller and his Master Race on the horizon."

"Where is he?" asked a familiar voice as he appeared in the sick room all dress in his usual Hunter Corps garb. "Looks like you've hit the fan, Sammy."

"Dean..." I said as I was glad to see him again. "I thought that you were supposed to be back in the homefront."

"Timothy gave me some orders to bring the _Kurokage_ here and there we are on Essos again."

"It would've been easier if you used the portal with the red rubber ball in it instead..."

"We would've, but Cynthia forbade us to do so after hearing about the Executive Division pulling all their crap. With General Wets-His-Pants causing harm in other parts of the galaxy and Darbus sleeping with the asteroids, we're sitting on pins and needles right now."

"Yesterday, we had a root problem in the form of truffle root growing in the basement and in Carly's closet. Luckily, we had most of it sold to some of the highest bidders in which we are provided for around _Chateau de le Mer_ , but we have only twenty days to leave home."

"Well, it's _not_ happening 'cause we're here for a reason to protect you, Sam. In the end, there's no way in hell that we're letting those asshats from the Executive Division just to pluck you away in a warzone and that ginger-haired idiot's under house arrest right now. Anyway, the twenty day notice for you to leave is a hoax just to allow you to be fodder for General Wets-His-Pants and his cronies to dangle you like a worm on a hook to their own personal abuse. Besides, you're here for a reason 'cause when Magda stepped out of the ship with the girls, she saw the same truffle root growing out of the walls again."

"It never ends, does it..."

I had a feeling that the creeping truffle roots would never go away as they were both a godsend and a curse on the sly. As for what would happen next, the vision in my mind was a warning in which the battle to protect Lillium was only the beginning of my worries so far…

 **To be continued...**


	29. The Wayfarer's Journal

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 29: The Wayfarer's Journal**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in my room as I was not doing too well after that vision three days ago. Still, I was afraid as I couldn't shake the fact that Lillium would be in grave danger if not averted. Getting up, I was out of my bed as I left the room and went downstairs to the main hall. Everyone was busy as I didn't bother them right now in which I was ready to go outside and enjoy the sea air until I felt my hair being tugged back and I was pulled towards the way I came out of. It wasn't long until I noticed Dean pulling me back upstairs as he led me back into my room for the rest of the day, for it wasn't fun for me at all right now.

"I can't be cooped up in this room forever, you know," I said.

"Tough; you can't just go wandering about in your state and say that you're feeling fine," said Dean as he felt my forehead, which was burning hot already. "Looks like you can't be going out there to the beach right now."

"It's hell, but I can't stay cooped up in this room forever."

"That's bull, Sam. You're already about to hit the record and it better not be up to 107 at this moment." I see him get out a thermometer from the nightstand as he was ready to take my temperature against my wishes. "Open up, Sammy. It's time that you got your temp checked once and for all."

"Dean, you can't just shift your burdens on me right now."

"Sorry, little brother, but first thing's first."

"I know..." I sighed heavily as I crawled into the covers of my bed. "It's temperature..."

I had the thermometer shoved into my mouth under my tongue as I waited patiently for it to beep at that moment. Still, I didn't complain even further as I heard the thermometer beep the moment I noticed Dean taking it out of my mouth. He looked at it thoroughly as it was not a good temperature for me due to it being a nasty 103.1. I was in bad shape as I was not doing too well due to the fever that I had. I also became more depressed in my condition as I simply wanted to just get out of bed against Dean's wishes, but I was no match for his stern demeanor right now.

"I can't seem to get around you, can I?" I said as I was staring at the ceiling.

"Reiko and the others are making some seafood chowder and some seafood pie in the oven," said Dean. "Besides, you haven't eaten since you got back from your last examination from Kotori three days ago."

"There won't be her practice here near the beach if Darbus' leftovers have their way here in Lillium..."

"If they come here, then we'll be ready for them. Hell, I've battled some of them that were tougher than the last batch and they all serve General Wets-His-Pants and his cronies."

"And they'll all come to Lillium if we're not fully equipped at this moment..."

"Dude, you need to get on the optimism bandwagon 'cause the pessimism you got ain't helping out that much. Besides, we're having some seafood chowder and pie along with some dim sum, rice balls, and some tangled duck to go with our meal. Ever since that creeping truffle root sprouted all over the house, it's been a cash cow for us in which your raw power had something to do with it. As for what's going on so far, let's hope that no other bad news dampens this scenery even worse."

It wasn't long until I felt some pillows being propped up under my head as I saw Dean doing the work just to add more comfort to me. Even though I wasn't doing too well, I had to make the best of it as I didn't want any more bad luck crawling in my way right now. Still, I was trapped with a fever as I was most likely to be caught in a fevered dream before going off to sleep, but I also had a feeling that I would soon be remembering an old memory that was forgotten long ago. In the moment when I was about to toss and turn, I began to feel at the back crevice of the bed as I felt something hidden behind it. Scooting the pillows back, I dug into the crevice of the bed as I pulled out an old journal with the Aquarian Star etched into it. The book itself was old as I looked into the pages carefully in which I noticed the writing to be in an elegant Arabic due to its style. I began to decipher the language in it as I had a feeling that this journal was a key to what was known all over this place.

"'The Wayfarer's Journal…," I said out loud as I read the front page.

"Looks like you've found something other than either a cookbook or a skin mag," said Dean.

"It's called the Wayfarer's Journal and it's written in Arabic which I taught myself to decipher at a young age. It's also an old one due to its connection with the Order of Letters on the sly as well." I noticed an old picture fall out of the journal as it fell onto the floor until I picked it up to see what it was. "I remember this picture from long ago..."

"What do you got there, Sammy?" I saw Dean snatch the picture out of my hand as he was looking at it briefly. "That's you at age five in that picture and you were a rambunctious one due to what you went through."

"That was a long time ago, Dean..." I began to feel lightheaded as I laid back down without another complaint. "I may not remember the rest of what was in that journal, but I hope that it becomes a clue to what I missed before going to Gehenna for the rest of my years..."

I felt beads of sweat glistening on my burning forehead as I was still swamped with a very high fever in my bed. As for what I discovered, I wanted to read more of what I found, but I was too tired to move after what I went through, for this wasn't the first time that I discovered some nostalgia that came out of nowhere so far…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

I was there on Essos as I was yet on another journey by entering into the room with the red rubber ball in it. By the time I was there, I was in the town of New Ballarat as it was a place that resembled a western mining town with plenty of horse-drawn carriages coming and going. As usual, I was off into unknown territory as I saw plenty of people bringing their goods and supplies for sale in their usual businesses in which I went straight into a saloon. I was seeing the structure of the establishment clearly as I noticed a sign on the wall that said "no alcohol allowed" in both English and Arabic. All they served around Essos was mainly fruit juice, soda, tea, and other things as I dug into my backpack and got out the dinarii that I found on my last journey two years earlier. I was thirsty as the heat from outside was getting dangerous due to the hot weather permeating on a November day, but I mustered the courage to walk towards the counter to order up something to drink right away.

"Excuse me, mister," I said as I climbed up onto one of the stools. "I would like some orange juice, please."

"You're looking at a bar that caters to adults instead of wobblers like you," said the clerk as he spoke with a heavy Australian accent. "I bet that you're far from home upwards on this planet, aren't you, short stuff?"

"The little one would rather take something other than orange juice," said a middle-aged man as he was dressed in nomadic Arab garb. "The guava juice is in full spring and the little one will take it."

I saw the clerk fix me a glass of guava juice instead of orange juice as I took a small sip of it. The taste of it was wonderful as I began to drink it to the last drop before paying with what I had in my hand before leaving. Just before I was about to leave, I saw a stranger entering into the saloon as it was a man dressed entirely in black while sniffing the air for some odd reason. The middle-aged man in nomadic Arab garb recognized the stranger as a vampire as he was smelling the blood in the air despite being in the daytime. To my shock, I saw the stranger's mouth open as I saw retractable teeth coming over the gumline in which he was ready to feed on the unsuspecting customers. It wasn't long until the nomadic Arab next to me fished out a blowgun as he blew a dart into the vampire's neck the moment he saw him fall to his knees.

"You have no right to be coming here to feast on the innocent," I heard him say as he got out a scimitar from beneath his robe. "Normally, scum like you prey on unsuspecting folk on the dirt roads of Alecrast, but you decide to come here after I tracked you down from your nest that fed on the travellers in this region."

"You have no authority on me, you towel-headed prick!" yelled the vampire as he was unable to move. "We vampires may have tripled all over the place, but there will be more of my kind in the making."

"It seems that you cannot move because the dart I shot into your neck is tipped with Dead Man's Blood, which can stun you. As for your snacking on the innocent…," The man usus his scimitar to chop off the vampire's head as it rolled onto the floor. "It ceases immediately before you cause more carnage in your path."

I saw the middle-aged man cart off the headless corpse out of the saloon as he even took the head out of there. I never expected to see someone like him come and take out a vampire like that as I later noticed the custodians coming forward with their cleaning supplies to clean up the mess that was left behind not too long ago. I wanted to know more about the mysterious man who killed that vampire in the saloon as I went outside and began to search for answers until I spotted him going towards a camel that was parked next to the horses. By the time I saw him leaving the town, I turned around and saw Dad standing right behind me as he was most likely to be bringing me home soon.

"I had a feeling that you would be here," he said.

"I saw a guy kill another guy, but he had teeth that retracted like what you told me and Dean," I said.

"What you saw was a vampire and they're _not_ like in the lore from films or television. They hunt for prey day or night, but the only way to kill them is by beheading them plain and simple."

"That's what I saw earlier when I had my juice in the saloon!"

"You can tell us later, but right now, it's almost your bedtime and you better not make your stepmother mad at you this time, alright?"

I nodded as I followed Dad back to where the room with the red rubber ball was at. As for my adventure in New Ballarat on Essos, it was something that was new for me as I was most likely to be seeing what I saw once again…

* * *

The next morning, I was going back towards the room with the red rubber ball as I closed the door behind me and waited patiently. I was wanting to explore a little more as I saw the rubber ball glowing on the incantation that was on the floor. By the time I opened up the door, I was on Essos again as I found myself in a seaside town that would soon bring back memories in my adulthood in the near future. The place itself was a calm one as I never saw anything like it before, for it had a gorgeous beach that everyone went to on picnics and to go swimming at. I was happy to be here as I was most likely to be collecting seashells on my visit. With my bag in my hands, I began to collect a few of them as I stuffed them in there. I was having fun until I noticed a familiar man walking along the beach as he was standing near the shore. I had a feeling that he would be hunting something else as I was steeped in curiosity for a brief moment.

It wasn't long until I followed him towards a cave near the ocean as he was hunting for a monster that I never saw before. I was wanting to see more of what was going on as I spotted the middle-aged man going after a Wendigo that had been stealing and eating the locals here in this town. I had a feeling that the man would tread into further danger as I followed him to unknown territory. Just as I was about to do so, I saw a Wendigo appear out of nowhere as it seized me by the legs. I was about to be eaten by such a monster until I felt my raw power surging without warning. I felt the raw power itself building up as I saw the Wendigo explode into many pieces until the middle-aged man came and noticed what was going on. With what was left of the Wendigo scattered all over the rocky ground, I was left unscathed as I was scared to death of what happened to me just now. The middle-aged man came forth to assess the situation at hand as he was also grateful that I was safe from harm, for I was more than just a wandering boy that explored out of curiosity.

"You destroyed the monster that has been terrorizing the locals that were vanishing in the night," he said to me. "You have a very extraordinary power that will be a godsend to all of us in our darkest hour in the future."

"It's you from the other day…," I said as I was reeling from my near-death experience.

"The Wendigo that I was tracking didn't expect you to destroy it, but if you didn't, then you would've been its morsel by now."

"I was collecting seashells to bring back home, but-"

I spotted a vein of a familiar mineral as it was none other than tradarium itself. The middle-aged man that I stumbled upon never saw anything like it before as he took out a hammer and pounded at it in which a large slab fell to the ground. The mineral itself was a bigger godsend as it was most likely to be worth a lot of money on the sly. For me, I didn't mind it as I saw the middle-aged man take the slab of tradarium and left the cave entirely. By the time I followed him out, I saw several of the townsfolk coming towards us as they never saw tradarium in a long time, for we even had our pictures taken afterwards. I never had my picture taken outside of Alecrast before, but I had a feeling that this adventure of mine would soon become a reality in the near future...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I woke up as I felt a lukewarm washcloth pressed to my burning forehead. I was still not doing too well as I felt the fever pinning me down in such an awful manner like that. Sitting up, I heard the door open as I saw Dean entering into the room with a tray of food in his hands. Even though the smell of it consisted of what was talked about earlier, I felt my stomach growling as I was most likely to be wanting food instead of being sick all the time. Still, I had to eat something as I noticed Dean setting the tray of food in front of me, for he was wanting me to get my strength back after what I went through three days ago.

"There's enough seafood chowder to last us for two days, but with a full house on deck, it's dibs on it," he said to me. "The women in the kitchen were hard at work after seeing the catch from the ocean not too long ago, but it's a lot better than the cooking back in the castle in Kanto Village on Alecrast."

"We're only here temporarily, but after the war is over, then we'll be back home where we need to be," I said as I grabbed a spoon and dug into the bowl of seafood chowder that was piping hot. "The food's good and it has a more marine feel than what we get back home."

"The seafood chowder knocked it out of the ball park, but it's also filling as well."

"Sometimes, I miss being back at the castle on Alecrast, but being here in _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos is something that is known to entrap one with its sea air. Every once in a while, I walk towards the beach and gaze at the ocean, but my presence here is one of the most greater godsends that I ever had so far."

"You can walk to the beach at another time, but you're staying in bed right now, Sammy. So far, you've been cooped up with this fever ever since you had that vision and it's _not_ for the faint of heart, either. Still, you need to appreciate yourself a hell of a lot more than what you give us, you got that?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"You know what I'm talking about… After you and your family hightailed it over here, I got a call from Julilla about your mental state."

"My mental state is none of anyone's business now because of the war going on. She's messing with you and everyone knows it."

"No, she _wasn't_ messing with me 'cause she's banking on you going back home and in the jaws of the Executive Division. I know that those asshats are also banking on you to be as docile and broken just the way they meant it to be. And another thing, you've always protected us time and time again, but you also bear a grudge against a certain _someone_ other than those who cause havoc on the innocent."

"I know that it's General Wetzel and his cronies because of the fact that he's not giving up until I'm caught and used as a weapon against my wishes."

"Wrong… The person you truly hate the most is none other than yourself, Sam." I was stunned to hear that as I began to feel weighed down by such words like that. "You may not wanna admit to it, but you've bore this grudge and resentment towards yourself since you were tossed into Gehenna all those years ago. And you say that we all matter more than you? It's _not_ happening and it's _not_ healthy for you to bring yourself down like that. And another thing, you can't just let yourself get kicked to the ground like that. You may have accomplished a few things, but the rest of what you've buried have been abandoned by you all because you were under the yoke of Sylvanus all those years ago. You can't live like that and it's not very healthy for you, either. It's a sad fact, but you're gonna have to come terms with yourself or else you'll be nothing more than just a doormat to those who are wanting to abuse the raw power that you've got. You may say that you're fine, but it won't kill you to just show yourself some gratitude for once."

I was silent as I laid back down after finishing my food as I saw Dean take the tray and dishes away before leaving the room. Still, I was staring off into space as I continued to look at the ceiling for such a long time. The words that my older brother spoke of began to gnaw at me as I was at a standstill in a cesspool of misery of my own making. I was also looking into the journal that I found as I looked at an inspirational quote in Arabic as I deciphered it carefully, for I would soon grasp at what I had so far.

" _A man is plenty of things, but if he abandons himself, then he is lost in a black hole of his own making."_

I was taking those words to heart as I was ready to fall asleep in my bed. Just as I was about to do so, I felt a knife being pressed to my throat as I was scared to death. What was going on? Why am I hallucinating again? When I saw my assailant clearly, I noticed him to be a familiar nuisance that I thought would go away quietly. It was Soulless Sam as he was not too happy with me trying to grasp some personal gratitude for myself, for he was itching to keep everything as is on the sly.

"Looks like your quest for personal satisfaction and self-love is trying to pan out," he said with an icy smile. "But lately, I'm not gonna let you do that because of the fact that you're the Executive Division's tool and you know it."

"Get the hell away from me," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"Sorry, but I'm here to keep you from having more love for yourself because of the fact that you're better off that way. It's a cruel irony, but you can't escape it."

"You can't do this to me!"

"For starters, have you heard of the tale of Narcissus? I know this because your superior told you all about it during your years on Gehenna. The guy in the tale loved himself so much that he became shallow and arrogant. And when he turned down a nymph to be satisfied in his own vanity, the gods punished him by cursing him to stare at the pond's reflection until he drowned. Are you willing to drown in your own personal vanity, Sammy, or do I have to keep you in your place of self-loathing for the rest of your days? Make the choice or else I'll come back to haunt you!"

I saw Soulless Sam disappear as I heard the door open up. When I sat up, I noticed Kotori arriving here as she was concerned about my health like the rest of us. Armed with her medical bag, she opened it up as she got out a stethoscope, thermometer, and blood pressure cuff to examine me with. In the long run, I didn't tell her about Soulless Sam as I was scared to death of what he would do if I didn't comply to his demands. I didn't want to hear about how I was coping with my hallucinations getting the better of me as I just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of the day.

"You look as if you saw death staring at you," I heard her say as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my right arm. "Whatever it is that you're suffering from, you're gonna have to come clean on that one after what you went through. It's hard for anyone to deal with what ails them, but they can't shelve it aside forever."

"It's not a good day for me," I said.

"I can tell that you're not feeling well even after taking in some food." Kotori begins to pump into the blood pressure cuff that was wrapped around as she placed the diaphragm part of the stethoscope onto my forearm. "Just stay calm, alright? There's nothing to fear right now."

"I just hope that you're right on that one..."

"Your blood pressure is on the medium, but that doesn't mean that you're in the clear just yet. As for the rest of your problems, I'm busy examining your vitals right now."

After my blood pressure was examined, I noticed Kotori using her stethoscope as she pressed the diaphragm part to my chest and began to listen to my heart and lungs. I had no problem with her as I was too tired and scared to give her a hard time right now. All I did was stay put in my bed as I was patient with her me. I was safe from my personal id or so I thought as I saw him appear in front of the bed with an evil smirk on his face. He was ready to pounce as he was most likely to strike me down with nothing more than the quips of terror imaginable in his arsenal.

"You see, I'm more than likely to rain on your parade, Sam," he said as he was glaring at me. "In the end, I'll _never_ leave you because I'm a part of you from the beginning."

I was starting to lose it as I felt my heartbeat quickening without warning. Kotori was aware of it as she never expected me to lose it like that. With Soulless Sam glaring at me like that, I was about to suffer from a seizure until I saw Dean approaching. He was concerned about my health as he wasn't about to let me slide not one bit. I was worried to the extreme as I had a feeling that I would be bogged down by the same personal id that plagued me since my departure from Shiganshina a few months back. I was scared out of my mind as I wanted to bolt out of my bed and go straight to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I was wanting to do that until I was stopped by a much higher power that stilled my distance. At that moment, I noticed a ghost appearing out of nowhere as he was a familiar one indeed, for he was there to give me guidance in order to stay sane in this time of war and uncertainty.

"It seems that you are troubled after the last time I saw you," he said to me as he was none other than the same middle-aged man I saw in my younger days. "You've been neglecting yourself just to make sure others would be happy, but you show little value amongst yourself in the wrong way."

"Keep your mouth shut, you towel-headed scumbag!" yelled Soulless Sam as he pulled out a gun on the ghost. "Sam's my personal plaything and self-love can make him like Narcissus instead of the 'normal' humanoid beings that crawl everywhere."

"Your words will never harm me because I'm dead. As for _you_ in the form of the same soulless id you have, I demand that you be gone from here."

"You have no authority over me! As for Sam there, he's better off the way he is right now."

"Leave the old man alone," I said as I threw a pillow at Soulless Sam as he was going away.

"Have it your way for now, Sammy, but as soon as the backs of your inner circle are turned, I strike and I will win."

I saw Soulless Sam vanish as I was left reeling with the fear that was overwhelming me in such a troubling state. I also noticed the same middle-aged man in his ghostly form standing in front of me as I wasn't afraid of him right now. The middle-aged man himself was a brave soul that was there as he was most likely to give me the guidance that I needed right now, for it was vital that I did so. Even Dean and Kotori noticed the ghost as they realized that he was there for a reason like any other guardian angel to watch over me in this time of crisis.

"It's been years since I saw you, Sam," he said to me. "I know you because of that sigil on your forehead the moment you did away with a Wendigo that stalked this coastal town."

"You did away with a Wendigo over here?" asked Dean as he was stunned to hear something like that. "I thought that you were wandering all over the place in other parts and planets all the live long 'cause there's no telling when or where you would go before Dad caught you and brought you home."

"I was just a little kid back then…," I said.

"You found the journal of Jaheed al-Mazari, didn't you?" asked Kotori as she spotted the it on the bed. "For years, that middle-aged Terran was known as the Wayfarer due to his travels all over this region of Austros on Essos. Unfortunately, the man died from his injuries when he lost his life protecting a family from a werewolf who invaded this town years ago. By the time he was cremated, his remains were scattered into the ocean near the cave he explored in. As for his journal, it was kept by the Order in which they hid it very well until it was found."

"This Jaheed al-Mazari…, is he from the Order of Letters like the rest of us?" I asked.

"He was from the Order, but he was a freelanced hunter that was even revered by Ryosuke of all people before his passing. He also believed in the balance of the soul in which one must show gratitude for oneself just as much as the people one cares about so much. He wrote all about the boy with the raw power in which he was grateful that he was helpful in intervals, for it was you who made this possible."

At that moment, I felt a glowing aura surrounding me as I began to absorb the memory of what I lost over the years. I was feeling the greatness of what I found as I was becoming more complete with every passing tide of regaining what was taken away from me. By the time I was holding the journal, I saw the ghost of the middle-aged man getting ready to take his leave while being surrounded by the ones I had lost so far. I even noticed Ippei and Shizuo standing beside him as they were there to make sure that I stood on the right path. Even Dean and Kotori were stunned to see my mentor and his son appearing as they were there for a reason, for they were most likely to issue out a dire warning of what would happen next.

"Ippei…," I said as I was stunned to see him.

"Jaheed's journal is a key to stop the Executive Division," he said.

"But he was a freelanced hunter, wasn't he?" said Dean.

"Jaheed al-Mazari may have been a freelanced hunter, but he was also a man who refused to back down and turn Sam towards the Executive Division as their weapon. He also made sure that no one would ever enact Project Apollo or any other of what was built in other parts of the Ashizoka System and beyond."

"I had made sure that the small one in question would be safe, but if he is caught, then he will change the future by sabotaging the ones that are after him for their own personal greed and lust for power," he said. "In the end, he will surround himself with all of the kindness that can never be extracted, no matter what anyone can do to stop it."

"We all know that General Wetzel may be stuck on Alecrast, but he is biding his time right now just in time to plan his next move," said Shizuo. "It's not fun, but we have to prepare for what is coming on the horizon. You _did_ remember that vision, didn't you, Sam?"

"This town will be invaded by the Executive Division and most of Darbus Toller's leftovers," I said as I laid back down. "I know of this because they won't stop until everyone here is dead in front of them..."

"Even the deciever can be deceived," said Ippei. "If we time this victory, then we'll do what we can to put General Wetzel and his cronies in their place. We can't let them take you to be their weapon, Sam. If that ever happens, then we'll lose this war that wasn't supposed to happen in the beginning."

"And I'll finish this war..." I said.

"Actually, finishing this war will get more harder than you think," said Shizuo cautiously. Sooner or later, we'll end up messing up and we can't let that happen, regardless of the situation at hand. Jaheed's journal will tell you what to expect because he was one of the Terran God's prophets as well."

At that moment, I saw all three vanish up to the afterlife as I was most likely to be preparing for war to protect Lillium from a malicious assault. As for Dean and Kotori, however, they were concerned for my health as I was most likely to be out of it after having that vision three days ago. I also had a feeling that my vision was coming true in spades as I looked into the journal that I found from behind the bed earlier. I looked into some of the further pages until I noticed a drawing of the cavern that I visited in long ago. It was a detailed map of sorts as I saw something in the middle of it in which it resembled a building embedded into rock. Whatever it was, I was eager to know more about it as I was most likely to be tossed in the middle of the upcoming battle on the horizon.

"I've never saw this before until now," I said.

"I know of that place," said Kotori as she put away her stethoscope. "It was built under the cave near the ocean in which it was also a home for the Draaza."

"Then I'll go there..."

"You're not going anywhere right now, Sam," said Dean sternly. "You're still not doing too well and you need to rest up."

"Dean, there's a war coming here to Lillium and I can't just shy away from it in a split second. We all know that the Executive Division will stop at nothing just to get to me and they aren't pausing in their tracks, either."

"We can handle this, Sam. We're no strangers to dealing with Darbus Toller's plethora of soulless dolls and we'll take them out just like we did in the dirt roads on Alecrast. So far, General Wets-His-Pants started this crap against the Order and the Alecrian Army, but we can't just play possum forever."

"There's no telling when or where they will strike," said Kotori. "As for what is detailed in Jaheed's journal, we'll chance it when we gather up the townsfolk and bring them there."

"And we'll do that…," I said as I was feeling lightheaded from the fever I was suffering from. "If General Wetzel thinks he can do what he wants just to get to me, then he's-"

At that moment, Dean got out the thermometer and shoved it under my tongue. He wasn't about to let me out of his sight yet as he was concerned about my health altogether. By the time that the thermometer beeped, he took it out of my mouth as he saw that I had a much lighter temperature of 102.7 on the sly. Still, I wasn't feeling too well as I saw Dean and Kotori leave the room in which I was alone for the time being. I was resting up after suffering from this fever as I was also most likely to be on the mend soon enough, for the upcoming battle here was only the beginning of my worries…

* * *

Ryosuke was in his office as he was looking into the further files of the spiking activity that was going on here since the Second Galvanic Uprising started. He was also dreading the surging rise of Darbus' leftovers being spotted in random places as he wanted to go there and stop them himself in this time of crisis. It was hell all over as the reports kept piling up until Ryosuke heard the door opening up. In that moment, he saw Minara arriving as he was also busy dealing with the injured all over Alecrast and other planets, for this wasn't going anywhere so far.

"I take it that you've got your hands full," he said as he was busy looking into some files.

"Marshal Calvert and his platoon are on the move towards Essos after going through the travelling portal in Winchester Castle," said Minara. "We got word that a band of Darbus' leftovers have reached Essos and they're on their way towards Lillium."

"That's where Sam and his family are staying at..." Ryosuke had a feeling that my location would soon be compromised after what occurred earlier. "We can't let them fall victim to the Executive Division's tools coming there. It's not right to do so like that."

"Dean's gonna love dealing with those things..."

"It's not all that I'm worried about. There are several allies of the Executive Division that are in league with General Wetzel and his cronies like Cyrus Truax and his slimy son, Virgil, on Westeros and they've got a bounty on their heads right now. There are deserters from the Drakonar Army that have allied themselves with the Executive Division and they'll stop at nothing to dominate the galaxy and it doesn't end with Sam Winchester being the ultimate prize in their conquest."

"It's Jan Thurber, isn't it?"

"Jan Thurber is the twin brother of Olenna Thurber, but he's known for his scare tactics than imposing the usual computer chips on the soulless dolls in his arsenal. He's like his sister, but he's known for causing widespread panic to those who stand against him. He's dangerous, but Sam's gonna have to watch his back on that guy. He's determined to obey one master and that's General Wetzel and his cronies in the Executive Division."

It wasn't long until Ryosuke saw the phone on his desk ringing as he saw the name on the caller identification list. It was General Wetzel as the dangerous man was most likely to be giving his victims a hard time in such a dangerous precedent in mind. By the time Ryosuke picked up the phone, he was expecting the power-hungry general to respond as he was ready to tell him off for causing the Second Galvanic Uprising to begin with.

"I had a feeling that you would call like that," he said.

"Ryosuke Ashizoka, I presume?" said General Wetzel over the phone in an icy voice. "I believe that your friends and subordinates here on Drakonus will soon heed to my demands."

"I already know that Jan Thurber sent a faction of the leftovers from Darbus Toller's collection and they've reached Essos. Whatever you're planning, you won't stand a chance of what we can truly do to stop you in this war."

"I already know where Sam Winchester is because he's in the seaside town of Lillium on Essos in which Jan's contribution to this war will end in my favor in the end."

"Let me remind you that you will _never_ get to Sam, nor will your cronies break his will and spirit in the process. Sooner or later, you will regret starting this war in the first place."

"I have no regrets, but I will not stop until Sam belongs to the Executive Division. Very soon, you will fork him over to us or risk the Essoan town of Lillium change from a thriving fishing community to a horrifying bloodbath."

"This is utter blackmail! You know very well that we won't agree to such demands!"

"You see, my kind Ryosuke, during my time on and off the field in the Alecrian Army, I delved into Sam's medical records until I was caught red-handed by Kazuo Mitani of all people. He knows that Sam was diagnosed with clinical depression and it's the best way to make him docile enough to heed the call to our campaign."

"And you play up on his mental state just for _that?!_ " Anger fumed within Ryosuke as he was ready to throw something. "You arrogant swine! You keep wanting to claim Sam to be your weapon, but using his mental state as a tactic to fuel your own selfish gain?! You're more than low because your reasons to do so have crossed the line already! Sam Winchester is a living humanoid being, not a tool or a bargaining chip or even your so-called 'weapon!' What you've done was cause more havoc in the ranks of those who are willing to shut you down for your rhetoric! In the end, you won't win because of the fact that Sam will _never_ bow down to you _or_ your inflammatory group, is that clear to you?!"

Ryosuke hung up the phone as he was seething with anger. He was not too happy with General Wetzel altogether as he was itching to strangle him when he got the chance. Still, he wasn't about to fork me over as he was also getting ready to tear a new one into those who were seeing me as a weapon in their own selfish gains. It wasn't long until he saw a woman in Drakonar military garb arriving as she was armed with a sword and sniper rifle. The woman herself had green hair and purple eyes as she was also newly promoted in her new position in the rankings, for she was ready to do her duty and fight against the Executive Division like the rest of us.

"Spill it," said Ryosuke. "We don't have all day, you know."

"Ryosuke Ashizoka, I've come here on behalf of the Drakonar Army," said the woman. "My name's Daorani Zurket and I'm a lieutenant in General Korasani's squad. We're all here to serve you in this time of need after we got word that Marshal Calvert and his squad in the Alecrian Army have arrived on Essos."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get because Sam Winchester will _never_ be a tool for the Executive Division of those who ally with their cause."

"My Lord, some of my squadron are ready to go straight to Essos as planned. As for the Second Galvanic Uprising, it's more than enough to put a dent into what the Executive Division has done in order to steal Sam Winchester to activate Project Apollo and others like it."

"Then get to Essos as soon as possible. The war that was started by a power-hungry madman has spread and we can't let him bring us under his thumb in the process. It's time to act and we act immediately."

"I'll be there for the Medical Corps in order to help those in need," said Minara. "We all know that Sam is the main target and General Wetzel and his cronies will stop at nothing to get what they want in the end."

"It _won't_ happen. I won't let Sam get tossed under the bus like that because of the fact that he has all that raw power that can soon turn the tables on the Executive Division if we're lucky enough to see him live to tell the tale. As for this war, it _won't_ end with General Wetzel's demise just yet because there are more in his service that will bow down to him and take his place and I won't let that come to pass, not when I'm living and breathing right now."

Ryosuke was determined to protect me from the Executive Division as he was most likely to be bringing in the noise in this battle. As for what will happen next, the die was cast and the gauntlet was thrown as the future battle in Lillium was just the beginning of our worries at this moment…

* * *

I was up in the middle of the night as I was in the hallway after using the bathroom earlier. Even though I was unwell, I wanted to breathe in the sea air here as I went downstairs and crept to the front door. By the time I was outside, I walked towards the beach as I had a feeling that I would soon find what was once found in my youth. At that moment, I spotted the familiar cavern as ran towards it in order to look for what was found in the journal of the man I once saw. When I made it to where I wanted to get to, I was walking on the shore as I felt the ocean water touch at my bare feet. I was ready to look for it as I entered into the cavern and found a shrine for the dead near a smooth wall where the tradarium once came out of. I noticed it to be of those who were killed by the Wendigo that Jaheed was hunting as I prayed for the fallen before continuing my expedition.

It wasn't long until I noticed some stairs that led downward as I went towards the place that was on the map in Jaheed's journal. It was a place that was more like a stronghold underground as I went towards the main entrance of it. By the time I got there, I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw Dean coming towards me. He wasn't about to let me out of his sight as he was determined to take me back to the house before I ended up getting much sicker than normal.

"There you are," he said. "You know that you can't just wander off like that, Sam."

"I know this place in the journal I found," I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kotori said that this place is a stronghold that was built by the Draaza and it was made centuries ago long before the humans came here."

"Speaking of Draaza..." Dean spots a cemetery filled with obsidian headstones as he had a feeling that the occupants of this place were dead and gone. "This place is a tomb for those who defended it to the last man."

"We found it anyway, but the Draaza made it more complex to keep intruders out in times of war."

"We can look into it in the morning, but first, you need to get back into bed before you get even sicker from the fever."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

It wasn't long until I felt a surge of raw power flowing all over me as I couldn't contain it much longer. At that moment, I began to lose control of it as a surge of it shot through the cavern roof in which a number of bats were rattled by the shock of it. In a strange notion, I was shielded as I was also protecting Dean from the bat swarm the moment we spotted them leaving the cave until there wasn't any more of the chiropteran underdwellers left. By the time I was exhausted, I began to cough up blood as I wasn't feeling too well after that surge of raw power that drained me so far. I wasn't doing too well as I began to faint onto the ground after protecting myself and older brother from the bats that flew out of the cavern. Dean was concerned about my health as he had a feeling that the surge of raw power was never the end of what would happen next.

"C'mon, Sam," he said as he was trying to wake me up. "You gotta work with me, alright?! There's no way in hell that you're going down like that!" He sees me opening my eyes as I let in a sharp breath into my lungs. "Well, that's more like it, but the bats are gone."

"What's going on there?!" yelled a familiar voice as he was spotted with a flashlight in his hands.

"Dude, we survived some of Batman's pals hightailing it, alright? As for Sam, he's not doing too well right now."

"We followed the cave, Dean. Besides, we have work to do in order to get most of the civilians into this stronghold. The Executive Division is coming and we don't have much time left. They are coming and they won't be merciful in their tracks."

Dean spotted Timothy as he was standing in front of us. With the rest of his squadron in the Alecrian Army coming towards us, it was going to be one long battle looming and it wasn't pretty, either. Sooner or later, this battle would soon change the course in the Second Galvanic Uprising as it was not for the faint of heart at this time...

 **To be continued...**


	30. Amid the Ocean Waves

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 30: Amid the Ocean Waves**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

I was dreaming as I found myself trapped in Lucifer's cage while being bound with chains and meathooks. I was a mess as I felt pain ripping into my being until I saw someone standing in front of me that shook me to the core. Basically, I thought that I would be facing Lucifer until I saw the one in the cage stare at me for no apparent reason. It was Soulless Sam in person as he was itching to cause me more misery than normal. I was trapped at his mercy and whim as there was no way out for me in this nightmare. He was expecting me to utter out my servitude towards him as I was struggling to get free from the prison in my own making.

"Keep trying, Sam, but I've got you trapped in the same place that your past self's soul was in," he said. "Still, there's no way you can say no to the Executive Division now 'cause you're very valuable to them."

"I _will_ break free," I said as I was wincing in pain.

"No you won't because you're trapped in this cage for all eternity. You see, Sammy, you never left the cage and you never will because I own you and I will cause hell if you try to make a smidgeon of an effort to get free."

"You can't do this to me..."

"Wrong again, Wussy-Pants! You see here, I've got the upper hand and it's time tu crank up the heat!"

I felt flames burning at my body as I was feeling them tear into me. Soulless Sam was watching on the sidelines as he was smiling while I was burning to nothingness until I woke up screaming from my nightmare. I was scared to death as I found myself in a sterile room that was similar to the infirmary wing in the castle on Alecrast. I was in a hospital bed as I found myself covered in a pastel blue blanket while I had electrodes on my body and an i.v. drip inserted into my left arm. I was a mess as I wanted to get up, only to see that I was handcuffed to the railing of the bed. I hated being confined to bed as I wanted to get up very badly. I was itching to get out of the handcuffs that shackled me to the railing of the bed until I saw Timothy entering into the room. He was stern in his demeanor as he wasn't about to let me go free anytime soon, for I was not doing too well right now.

"You can't get out of those cuffs, Sam," he said as he sat down in a chair.

"I can move freely as much as I want to, not be stuck in here," I said as I was struggling to get free.

"If you're about to get up and go to the bathroom, don't even bother because there's a catheter inserted in what's between your legs."

"I'm _not_ some old person, Timothy!" I sat up as I saw a bag that was attached to a tube that snaked between my legs. "You're pushing it, aren't you?! You can't just keep me in bed with handcuffs stuck to the bed and a catheter inserted into my… wherever, you know!"

"You fainted while a surge of raw power blasted out of the cavern last night. As for what you went through, if you even think of getting out of those handcuffs and that catheter, I will ground your ass before you even call out to your-"

"What's the meaning of this?!"

I heard Kazuo's words clearly as I saw him enter into the room with a sour look on his face. He was not too happy with what was going on as he saw me in such a shocking state. The sight of the tube and bag full of urine that was attached to the catheter was more than enough to take drastic actions to remove it while he approached my bed and got out a lockpick to uncuff me from it. With a single glare, he wasn't happy with Timothy for his efforts to keep me in my bed like a prisoner in a torture device as he was most likely to be going for the full frontal when it came to dealing with patient abuse. At that moment, I noticed Kazuo get out his fancy medical kit as he was taking out a pair of latex gloves while he put them on his hands. Whatever he was doing, I was dreading it until I saw him standing at the end of the bed while stripping off the blanket and sheet to reveal me in a hospital gown with nothing underneath. With my legs spread, I was scared to death as I was dreading the catheter removal, which wasn't as bad as being in Lucifer's cage in my nightmare.

"This goes against all forms of protocol," said Timothy as he wasn't too thrilled to see Kazuo getting ready to remove the catheter from what was between my legs. "Sam must be kept in here for observation or else-"

"He's _not_ like those poor mental patients on Efrafa," he said as he saw me turn pale. "Keeping him like that isn't the way to go and handcuffing him to the railing of the bed can cause bedsores if not careful."

"You'll regret this, Kazuo."

"I regret _nothing_ , but I care about the patients that have been put through the ringer more than once already."

I spotted Kazuo pulling my legs as I was scooted forward in this mockery of a catheter removal. In such a short time, I noticed him gently pulling the catheter out of my member without any damage as he threw it away into the wastebasket. As for the bag of urine, it was collected as it was in a separate container for analysis the moment my ordeal was over. By the time I scooted back up to my bed, I pulled the blanket and sheet over me as I wanted this ordeal to be over with. It was hell for me as I was itching to get up and move around, but I was stopped by the electrodes and i.v. drip that were all over my body. In a broad sense, I removed the electrodes as I was up on my feet until I was ready to remove the i.v. drip out of my arm.

"You can't remove that right now, Sam," said Kazuo.

"I can't just stay in this hospital room forever," I said.

"You're lucky that I was there to remove the catheter or else if Timothy tried it, you would've bled to death."

"I can move freely now..."

"Of course you can move freely, but-"

Without further hesitation, I yanked the needle that was attached to the i.v. drip as I couldn't be in this hospital room for much longer. I was ready to leave my confinement until I saw the door open up again. This time, I spotted Dean arriving as he was not too thrilled with me trying to fly the coop just yet. The sight of me in such disarray nearly made him laugh until I got up and was ready to go out the door. It wasn't long until Timothy caught me as he grabbed me by the long hair and threw me back onto the bed. I wasn't about to give up the fight as I was out of it again, but I was showing the essentials from behind and right in front of Dean while I picked up the blanket and sheet I had.

"Whoa, Sam, easy on the mooning there," he said.

"I'm not trying to moon anyone right now," I said as I wrapped the sheet around me in the form of a toga. "All I want to do is to walk around freely and that's it!"

"You're pushing it, aren't you, Sam," said Timothy. "You may get off scott-free, but there won't be a next time in this predicament that you're in."

"It's better than being confined with only a catheter in between your legs."

I was out the door as I was walking down the hallway in which I was happy to get free from the embarrassment that nailed me not too long ago. I was ready to get towards the main hall until I was stopped by the same familiar nuisance that was in my nightmare. It was Soulless Sam as he was not too thrilled to see me indulging the freedom I had in which he was most likely to punish me for my actions. I was stunned in my tracks as I became scared out of my mind to see my own personal id standing in front of me with an evil smirk on his face.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said to me. "We all know that you're not supposed to love yourself or bring yourself personal freedom to your petty little cause like that. All the same, you're still the Executive Division's personal tool… or perhaps Julilla's own personal sex toy..."

"You have no authority over me!" I yelled. "I won't let you pin me down like that!"

"If you surrender yourself over to General Wetzel, this can all be avoided, Sammy. It's the noble thing to do right now and it's a hell of a lot better than frying in Lucifer's cage."

"Just leave me alone!"

I was running past Soulless Sam until I tripped and fell to the floor. The exhaustion from the raw power surge from last night was taking its toll on me as I was struggling to maintain my balance while getting up to my feet. By the time Timothy rushed out into the hall, he saw Soulless Sam standing in front of me as he had his foot on my chest. No one else had seen my personal id other than Castiel and Yashamaru, but Timothy himself spotted him getting ready to do further harm towards me. I was done for until I mustered the courage to throw my personal id off of me while I was finally on my feet.

"I won't let you hurt me," I said as I saw Soulless Sam getting up on his feet. "I won't let you cause further harm towards me."

"You belong to the Executive Division, Sam, so I suggest that you get over it," he said. "This isn't the first time that a Winchester is out of options and it won't be the last, either. In the end, you'll be in greater company with General Wetzel and his cronies and it'll be the best trip that you'll never forget."

"I belong to the Order of Letters. I belong to my friends and family. I belong to those who need me the most in a time of uncertainty." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I was standing my ground against my personal id. "I care more about them a hell of a lot more than myself because they're precious to me. What the hell do _you_ have?! You weren't saddled with a soul and yet you torment me for having one!"

"I'm a much better archetype than you and I won't stop tormenting you until you surrender to the Executive Division as soon as possible."

"That's enough!" yelled Timothy. "Sam is a lot of things, but he'll _never_ belong to the Executive Division!" He spots me putting pressure on the needle mark on my arm as I was causing myself to endure the pain I had in order to put Soulless Sam in his place. "I don't know who you are, but you're _not_ like Sam due to what he has!" He sees my personal id starting to fade as I was tearing into the needle mark on my arm. "You may bully him, but he is meant to keep fighting till the bitter end, you hear me?!"

"It doesn't mean a damn thing, but I'm a part of the invalid on the floor. I'm his personal imaginary friend and I won't stop until-"

At that moment, I saw Soulless Sam disappear as I felt my knees buckling from the pressure. The pain I endured was more than enough to stop my personal id from doing further damage to my mental health. By the time Kazuo spotted me out into the hall, he saw my left arm bleeding as he got out his medical kit and dug out some moist peroxide wipes and some bandages to clean the wound I had. By the time that the wound was cleaned, it was bandaged up as I was happy to see Soulless Sam gone for the time being, for the mental strain I had made me more exhausted than normal. As for Timothy, however, he was stunned to see my personal id appear and disappear for no apparent reason at all as he was more concerned about what was happening to me on the sly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I've had worse," I said as Kazuo helped me up to my feet.

"We need to get you back to your room," he said. "After what you trued earlier, you can't let this slide right now."

"I know that Soulless Sam was there, but he's egging me on to be a part of the Executive Division against my wishes. I can't let him do that again, no matter what..."

"It's all in your head, Sam. Your mental state is in the red and we can't let it get that way."

"Wait, I know what Soulless Sam is doing and it _isn't_ good," said Timothy.

"Soulless Sam is a figment of Sam's mental breakdown. No one else can see the illusory image that was conjured up by one's mental state for no reason. It's also a part of the clinical depression that is rampant in one's psyche."

"I saw Soulless Sam and he was there to belittle the subject when I saw him place his foot over the patient not too long ago. You may be intellectual in the mental health department, but I know very well that I've seen the personal id that Sam is fighting and it's _not_ a good one right now.

It wasn't long until I fainted onto the floor as I was exhausted from such stress that I had not too long ago. I was out of it after dealing with the chaos that was all over the place as it was all too much for me, but I had to deal with nonetheless…

* * *

I found myself back in Lucifer's cage once again as I was still shackled to the meathooks and chains that bound me to this hell. I was scared of what would come forth as I was shaking to the core at such terror coming. When I felt the flames burning me, I was screaming in pain until I heard the sound of ocean waves crashing the moment they put out the fire. It wasn't long until I woke up and found myself on the beach in a lawn chair as I saw the ocean in all its pristine glory. I was relieved to see the sea air, but I had a feeling that I would soon go back into the torture chamber that was the hospital room I stayed in at the house. I was dreading it as I got up from the lawn chair that I was sitting at and was ready to leave the beach until I spotted Dean and Kazuo approaching. I couldn't be here as I was most likely to be going back to the house soon enough until I was blocked from doing so.

"You're not about to bolt the beach, are you, Sammy?" said Dean as he had a picnic basket full of food. "After what you went through, you deserve to get out a little more."

"I'm only here on the beach briefly, Dean," I said. "After that, I have to go back to my hospital room in the house before Timothy has his tights in a bunch."

"Your hospital room is being cleaned after the shakeup earlier," said Kazuo. "After hearing the Marshal talking about how he faced off with your personal id, it reminded me of Ippei's personal struggles during his mission on Claudius three hundred years prior."

"He told me everything about how he encountered Lucifer, but for me, I can't stay on the beach for long."

"And spend the rest of the day being in a hospital bed shackled in handcuffs and having a catheter put between your legs in such torture? No, a better change of scenery will do instead of being in the makeshift torture device you were put under."

"When I was put in there after last night's surge of raw power, I overheard Timothy saying that I must be kept under strict observation and the hour on the beach is up. After this, I have to go back into that room with the makeshift torture device before I get told off with a felony on my head."

"It can wait, Sam," said Dean as he dug out a lacquer container from the picnic basket. "Still, when was the last time that you _ever_ had comfort in a while? Vanizia? The Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina? Sooner or later, you're gonna have to come to terms of seeing more gratitude for yourself or else you'll be falling into that same black hole that you built up on the negative emotions that you lug around like excess baggage."

"You're telling me that I should be soaking up the happy sun instead of preparing for what's yet to come?" I was getting testy as I was aware of what would occur here if I didn't do something. "We're in the middle of a war, Dean! We can't just let the Executive Division get their way all because of the fact that a faction of them are coming towards Lillium at any moment! Sooner or later, there will be nothing left if we sit around on the beach while some of Darbus Toller's leftovers swoop in and-"

At that moment, Kazuo dug into the lacquer container as he got out a rice ball and shoved it into my mouth. He wasn't having it as he didn't want me to worry too much while he noticed me begin to eat the rice ball that I had. I may have been hungry, but I was also worried for the people in the town as I had a gut feeling that the invading force would appear in broad daylight without warning. By the time I finished my rice ball, I left the beach as I was going back towards the house. I was most likely to be put back into the hospital bed the moment I was about to go to the front door. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Kazuo as he was adamant into bringing me back towards the beach before I lost my sanity completely. At that moment, I didn't want to loom all over the place as I was ready to go back inside the house. I didn't want to deal with Kazuo's lectures right now as I had to obey protocol that was given out by the Alecrian Army on being hospitalized, for this was hell for me in a basket so far.

"You can't just run away from the comfort that was given to you, Sam," he said to me as he was adamant into bringing me back to the beach. "I've seen calmer patients enjoying their time on the beach, but you ignore the calming comfort that we put you in, don't you?"

"There _won't_ be any comfort if the Executive Division has their way. As for me, I have to go back to my hospital room before I get slapped with a felony over my head," I said. "How could you bring me to a serene atmosphere against my wishes? There's a war going on and it's not safe for us or the townsfolk that live here!"

"There's a safe haven in the cavern below and it'll be more ideal to bring the civilians to safety when the invading forces come. As for your own predicament, I suggest that you walk your ass back towards the beach and soak up the comfort that you got or else I'll file a complaint to the Review Board for your behavior. If you think that living with the fear of a felony over your head is bad, then being under the Review Board's microscope is a lot worse than you think. Which is it, Sam? Return to your comfort or face the Review Board in spades? They're not lenient when it comes to your mental assessment and overall health on the sly."

It wasn't long before Timothy came out of the house as he was ready to take me back into the hospital room I was under. Still, I had to obey protocol as I had no other say in the matter that would engulf me in this time of dread right now. In the end of all of this, I would soon return to the doldrums of what I will go through next with a catheter inserted between my legs, for it was considered to be mandatory by the Alecrian Army so far.

"It's time for you to go back to your hospital room, Sam," he told me.

"I had a feeling that you would say that," I said.

"Your hour's up, so I suggest that you get back inside before you get slapped with a felony on your conscience."

"I'll go back inside like you asked."

"No!" yelled Kazuo defiantly. "I won't stand for it and I won't just let someone with a fractured mental state go back to the same makeshift torture device that he went rhrough since last night!" He seizes me by the long hair as he pulled me further from the house and back towards the beach. "There's no way in hell that you're running away from the comfort that was put in front of you in this time of need!"

"You're pushing it, aren't you?!" I was struggling to get free until I was tossed back into the lawn chair that I was sitting in. "You know very well that there's a war going on and we're just sitting there while most of the civilians on other planets are thrown under the bus!"

"What about your mental state, Sam? What about your place of comfort that you've abandoned over the years? Have you given up on yourself completely just to keep all of us safe from harm?"

"Kazuo..." I got up from the lawn chair, only to see him fling me back into it. "You're not helping and keeping me bogged down in a lawn chair just to watch the ocean waves crashing near the beach isn't doing much, either!"

"Dean's over there making sand castles and you ponder on abandoning the fun that you stripped yourself of? How dare you?! You call yourself a member of the Order in this time of crisis?! You're a fractured mess and it needs to be cleaned up. Anyway, you should enjoy the ocean waves and see how they calm a person…, SO KEEP CALM AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

I was stuck in the lawn chair as I was doing nothing but stare at the ocean without no further complaints. I didn't want to be here as I didn't have time to soak up the fun right now. There was a battle coming as I had to prepare for it instead of sitting there doing nothing. I was also dreading the downfall of the felony warning from Timothy as I was most likely to be put under further scrutiny before all of this was over. I was just sitting there just watching the ocean waves crashing until I saw the turquoise water turn into a blood red. The vision frightened me as I got up from the lawn chair and went towards the ocean directly. I was even more horrified when I saw something wash up on the shore in the form of a familiar gentle face. It was Reiko as I saw her body mutilated with her stomach cut open until I heard her voice yelling in the distance.

"Sammy!"

I was pulled back into reality as I turned around and saw her with the twins in their stroller. They were alive as I was grateful that they were safe, but for how long? The terrible hallucination I had was something that scared me since that time in Chekiang last year. I never had such fear coming towards me like a knife's edge as I felt more concerned of what was going on so far. Still, I had to deal with what was going on as I also noticed Magda and the girls coming towards the beach with a picnic blanket and a cooler. I even noticed the older children arriving as they were in their swim clothing. Although I was against this time of comfort, I didn't mind it one bit as I found it to be much better than being shackled to a hospital bed with nothing but a catheter between my legs.

"If this is the last supper, then we'll do this before we go towards the underground stronghold next to this ocean," said Magda as she spread the blanket on the sand. "We can't just sit around and do nothing all day in this darkest moment, so I suggest that you enjoy it while it lasts."

"It's about time that you started enjoying more out of life, Sam," said Dean as he pulled the blanket and sheet I had off from me. "You can't just live under the yoke of Timothy and his actions to put a felony on your head."

"I would, but I don't have any swim trunks to wear," I said. "All I got on is a hospital gown with a sheet for a toga."

"What are you talking about? You've got some on and you didn't know it, do you?"

I was up as I took off the sheet and hospital gown to show what I had on without my knowledge whatsoever. I never expected to be dressed like that as I noticed Reiko walking towards me and slathered some sunblock on my back. I was happy that I wasn't worried so much as I decided to go and take a dip in the warm turquoise water that was beginning to comfort me instead of bogging me down. At that moment, I went into further territory in deeper waters as I changed form to suit me in this kind of predicament. My legs and feet became fins as my hair turned silver the moment I dove underwater and began to see the sand on the bottom with plenty of tropical fish swimming in droves. I was seeing the full wonders of the Essoan ocean as I found myself reliving a memory that was forgotten from long ago. I was caught in a vision of myself at a young age as I was underwater looking for seashells. It was an old memory for me as I was reliving the same thing when I was busy collecting seashells that were on the bottom of the ocean floor. When I was ready to collect more seashells, I noticed an odd trinket that had its black thick string sticking out of it. Pulling it up, I saw the trinket up close as it was an old relic from the Elder Days.

Examining it closely, the trinket resembled a tribal mask with horns as it was also a rare relic that stood out after all those centuries. By the time I collected it along with the seashells, I swam back up as I returned to my human form to show everyone what I discovered, for it was a vital clue to what was about to occur in this ongoing war. Even the older children were getting into the seashells that I found as they were curious like any other child that came along the sand. When I noticed Carly pick up a starfish shell in a plethora of seashells, she was ready to wear it on her head as she wanted to be more mature like the other children here.

"I'm Wonder Woman in all her glory!" I heard her yell out.

"Wonder Woman never wore starfish shells, Fusspot," I said.

"But she has white stars on her outfit and on her tiara, doesn't she?"

"I bet that Wonder Woman would come to defend this beach, but she's a comic book character after all," said Kanna. "As for the fun we have, I hope that we make the best of it. We all chipped in to do all the fishing and harvesting some of the fruits and vegetables here and the soil's got a tropical feel to it when it comes to seeing exotic things at our table."

"And we'll have our fun until we do no more," I said as I set down the rest of the seashells. "I've been here before and I know of what I explored near this place. The view below has plenty of tropical fish that can put the view of-"

"Dude, we can see your junk mail!" yelled Dirk as he noticed me to be in the nude. "You've gotta put on something before Reiko notices or else you'll end up in the doghouse."

I grabbed the sheet I had as I wrapped it around me to cover what I had below. In a twist of fate, I noticed a familiar pair of swim trunks coming to shore as I picked them up and wrung them from the excess water that it had. I was safe from further scrutiny until I noticed Dean approaching with all the trimmings. He was itching to poke at me as I was easily putting my swim trunks back on before I was about to become the butt of further embarrassment on the horizon.

"You went full frontal in front of the kids, didn't you, Sam?" he said as I took off the sheet to reveal the swim trunks I had on. "You're no stranger to bearing all your assets, but in front of everyone, but to the kids?"

"It was an accident that I never saw to happen," I said.

"We saw your ding-ding, Sam!" yelled Gyatso. "We're not afraid to see it because us boys have been in the bathhouse with you."

"That's _nothing_ for you to see right now." I was blushing with embarrassment as I had to stand my ground on this predicament that I was in. "You know that it's all private for us to see in our own privacy..."

"So, what did you find, despite the peep show that you showed briefly?" asked Dean.

"I found lots of seashells and I also found _this._ " I showed Dean the trinket that I found as he was stunned to see it in all its glory. "It was in the ocean floor when I picked it up. Luckily, it's in good condition in which it's a keeper so far."

"Then I'll keep it, but I've got something for you." I notice my older brother dig into his hip holster as he brought out a familiar trinket that I lost long ago. "I found it when you were kidnapped by Sawney Masbath at the time." He gives the trinket to me as he closed my hand to keep it with me. "It's all there, but it's about time that you have it back."

I saw Dean put the trinket that I found around his neck as it proved to be something that was a lot of good luck. As for me, however, I was still concerned about the safety of my friends and family as I went towards the cavern that I found. I was going downstairs to where the underground stronghold was at as I went towards the front gates of it. To my surprise, I saw Draaza writing etched into it as I was drawn to it for some odd reason. By the time I touched at the front gates, I felt my raw power surging as I was changing into my ultimate form. I was different as I was in the same attire I had while defending Yasuchika and Deok-Su from renegade angels at the time. In a broad sense, I used my raw power that I had to open the gates as they revealed a town in itself. After doing so, I was changing back into my old form as I became exhausted from opening the gates to the underground stronghold. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw Dirk coming to my aid. The boy was concerned as he wanted to make sure that I was alright, for I opened up the stronghold to herd the townsfolk to safety in times of war.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked me as he saw me get up on my feet.

"I've opened up the stronghold," I said. "Very soon, I'll make the call to bring the civilians here before the Executive Division's forces reach this town. We can't subject the townsfolk to such violence out there. If the Executive Division makes its mark here and destroys the infrastructure, we will rebuild it for them and we won't let ourselves become puppets for their own amusement."

"I'll fight alongside with you..."

"No, not this time."

"Why not?! I've helped you guys stop those Barbie dolls from encroaching on the rest of the Ashizoka System, didn't I? I'm old enough to help and I'm no stranger to dealing with what goes on every once in a while."

"Dirk, you have a responsibility to protect Kanna and the other children, even the twins. Even Reiko needs protection because of what she carries inside of her as well."

"Is she pregnant?" I nod sincerely. "I had a feeling that Reiko would be high maintenance because of this, but I'll do what I can to keep her safe. She _is_ a mom after all."

And so, Dirk and I went back upstairs as we left the cavern to see most of our friends and family packing up the blanket and leftovers before going back to the house. In a courageous move, I was ready to make a speech as I put on the trinket that I lost once before. I was ready to keep the people here in Lillium safe as I dreaded the arrival of the Executive Division's forces approaching without warning. I had to do my part as I couldn't stomach the outcome that was looming in the distance, for the enemies that I had in a vision wouldn't be lenient to their targets in the crossfire.

"Listen up," I said. "The stronghold that is in the cave near the ocean is opened for all of you to take refuge. The Executive Division are coming and they won't stop until they do damage to this town altogether. The men and able women here will defend this town while the vulnerable civilians and children will be safe in the stronghold below. They will be safe and that's all that matters right now, for this war that the Executive Division started is beginning to take its toll on its unending thirst for violence. We will do what we can to protect Lillium from the carnage and we will make sure that no vulnerable civilians die here, either." I notice Timothy and his platoon coming into the crowd as they were hearing my message clearly. "First and foremost, we must gather up the civilians and take them to the underground stronghold. They must also have adequate supplies and sustenance during this time of war. Their lives matter the most because they've lived and thrived in this town longer than _we_ have because of their connection with not only the fishing industry here, but its ties with the Order of Letters. This is our time and the time is now! There is no going back to what you were bogged down to because we all need our moment to retain what we have! We will defend Lillium till the bitter end, even if we lose our live on the battlefield, for this is our darkest hour that will decide the outcome!"

Everyone was moved by my speech as we were all ready to round up the civilians and get them to the underground stronghold in the cavern by the ocean. We couldn't afford to lose this battle as time was running out the moment that the Executive Division's forces would soon make their mark here in this seaside town soon enough. I was also dreading the outcome that would come to pass as I was ready to change the fate of this town for the better, for this was the darkest hour that will change the course in this ongoing war so far…

* * *

After we gathered up our things from the beach, I was dressed in my usual clothes after getting a shower earlier as I was back at the house. In due time, I rushed outside as I was busy overseeing the efforts of the townsfolk being herded by Timothy's platoon towards the underground stronghold. I was seeing the future of my vision change as I couldn't allow the Executive Division to encroach upon this seaside town without a fight. It was the most I could do as I was ready to defend this town till the end in this upcoming battle. The looming chaos that is coming was imminent as I was making sure that everyone that was vulnerable was accounted for in this time of crisis. Even though I was overseeing the efforts here, I was most likely to be ushered back to more bedrest as I was dreading it every step of the way. By the time I was about to go further, I was stopped by Reiko and Magda as they were concerned about my health after what I went through, for I was still on the mend after what had occurred earlier.

"I have so much to do right now," I said.

"We'll take it from here, Sam," said Magda. "You should get some more rest before Kazuo has his underwear in a bunch."

"So far, I've oversaw most of the townsfolk going into the underground stronghold, but there's a clear chance for us to turn the tables on the Executive Division and their cronies that have invaded Essos for no reason. We can't just stomach it just to see them arriving here in Lillium's infrastructure so they can use civilians as fodder for target practice. We'll be-"

"Sammy," said Reiko. "We'll be fine when we go to the stronghold for safety. I know that you want to help us in any way, but you can't bear this burden alone."

"But you are with child, Reiko. I can't let you fall victim to danger in your condition like that."

"Sam, this isn't the first time that Reiko faced danger," said Magda. "You _did_ manage to save her along with Dean from Severin in that old factory on Earendil, didn't you?"

"I did, but this isn't like our past skirmishes with the Army of Cain or Darbus' soulless dolls all over the place." I was starting to feel dizzy as I fell to my knees. "As soon as we get the townsfolk all accounted for, the better we-"

"You should go lie down," said Reiko. "Your use of your raw power fatigued you since Dirk saw you open the doors to the underground stronghold in the cave by the ocean."

"We'll take it from here, Sam," said Magda. "You've done enough for now, so I suggest that you rest up before Dean comes in here and kicks your ass, you got that?"

I reluctantly agreed as I went upstairs to my room for a brief moment. The exhaustion I suffered from took a lot out of me as I walked towards the window to see the ocean crashing near the beach. The move to bring the townsfolk towards the underground stronghold was a bold move as it was also a dark time to reflect on what we should do now, for this battle wasn't going to be pretty so far…

* * *

The next morning, Dean was up as he was busy tending to the girls when they were out and about while he carted them downstairs. He was eager to have some breakfast as he saw the sun rising from outside. Dawn was coming as he couldn't wait to breathe in the sea air and stare at the sunrise before it was over. When he saw Dahlia walking with her wobbly legs, he saw her bolting towards the door until she crawled through the pet door that was attached to it. Dean went towards the door with Mizuki in tow as he opened it up and went outside to see the older twin sitting there on the porch. He was eager to bring her back in as he saw something in the distance. He saw a bolt of light coming as he was engulfed in the blast until he woke up in a cold sweat. He never had nightmares like that before as the dream he had was an omen that shook him to the core.

Getting up from his bed, he was in it without Magda or the girls as he was grateful that they were taking refuge with the civilians that were in the underground stronghold in the cave near the ocean. Even though he was dressed in his pajamas, he was still wearing the trinket that I found as he was having a good luck charm to keep him safe from harm. By the time he went outside, he was seeing the dawn rising as he walked towards a sidewalk. With his binoculars around him like always, he gazed into them as he saw his worst fear coming to life. He saw a group of enemy soldiers approaching as he remembered them to be a familiar plethora of soulless dolls that he despised the most. They were Darbus Toller's leftovers in that group as they were marching slowly in the distance. He had to alert everyone in the platoon about it as they were coming in strides, for they were coming without remorse or sympathy in their wake. It wasn't long until he noticed Timothy dressed in his battle armor as he was seeing the soldiers in the distance. They were coming and there ws no stopping them this time as the battle to protect Lillium was already beginning.

"They're coming and they're in the same plastic Ken and Barbie doll mode," said Dean as he put away his binoculars. "Those sons-of-bitches out there aren't just for to snatch up Sam, but to kill those who are caught in the middle."

"General Wetzel had the gall to tap into a loophole to obtain what was left of Darbus Toller's Master Race, but this is going too far," said Timothy. "All that the cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch wants more than ever is to dangle Sam like a worm on a hook."

"At least all the townsfolk are safe and accounted for in the underground stronghold for now..."

"What about your brother? He's the main target that has been the butt of what went on so far and those who crave the raw power that he has within him won't stop until they get it for themselves in this deplorable war. We can't subject him to those things that are coming right now and it's a godsend that he's safe with the civilians until the battle is over. It's also a bigger godsend that some of the townsfolk are standing by and taking up arms with the rest of us in this fight."

"Are you nuts?! These people don't know how to handle a rifle or a sword! What the hell do they know about weaponry to defend this town?!"

"Some of the people here are veterans of war and are stopping to protect this town from the Executive Division's faction of the Master Race coming towards it. And for the record, Dean, your squad and my platoon isn't enough to keep Darbus Toller's leftovers at bay right now. We are soldiers, you and I, for we have our reasons to defend what we care about the most. We're not the ones who started this war-,"

"-But we're gonna be the ones who will end it. I've seen my battles that have been intense and this war coming here will be a head-turner. Let's hope that we all stand together to defend this town before we lose any civilians in our wake."

Both Dean and Timothy spotted the soldiers coming nearer in the distance as they were coming for blood. In this battle to protect this town, this was just the beginning of further worries that are occurring without warning…

 **To be continued...**


	31. Assault On Lillium, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 31: Assault On Lillium, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Three days earlier…**

Ryosuke was in the assembly of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as he was holding an emergency session with the Council of Elders that stayed in this part of the Ashizoka System With many delegates all lined up, he was having a field day as the crisis that was springing from the Second Galvanic Uprising was getting more monotonous than normal. They knew of General Wetzel and the rest of the Executive Division very well as their tactics and damage have spread into the outer part of the Ashizoka System without warning, for this was going too far at the seams.

"The Executive Division has gotten more brutal in their nasty scare tactics," said Ryosuke. "So far, there had been reports of an increased uptick of enemy forces that have been spotted in other parts of Megiddo, Britannicus, and now Essos. The planetary governments of them have issued a state of emergency after seeing an influx of enemy forces causing widespread havoc in various locations there and most recently, we got word from the Alecrian government that Marshal Calvert and his platoon have reached an agreement to go towards Essos after a recent unit of General Wetzel's forces touched down in the region of Austros."

"It's a shame that General Wetzel of Alecrast had planned this despicable war from the beginning, all to claim the savior as their weapon," said the Germanican delegate as she was concerned about what was going all over. "The man with the jeweled sigil must be protected at all times and all costs or else he will fall victim to those who crave the raw power for their own selfish desires."

"Sam Winchester is a humanoid being like the rest of us," said Lentulus. "He cannot get shoved under the bus like that after what he went through in the past two years or so."

"I know that your concern is nigh, but there's nothing we can do about it right now," said the Megiddian delegate. "All we need to do is wait before acting and that's what is done before we go in a warzone half-cocked."

"I've heard about the Executive Division the moment my son-in-law told me about how one of them managed to stalk Sam just like she did with him a few years prior. Minara has also told me how Julilla Paxton of all people had manipulated and seduced on her way to the rankings of the Alecrian Army until she was tried and sent to Shark Island until she escaped from it. Now that she's free to be General Wetzel's second-in-command, we should be vigilant into standing our ground in order to stop them in their tracks. We all know that they're after Sam Winchester and he once used his raw power to save my planet from an impending drought once. We can't just do nothing at this moment and I have faith that we will win this war soon enough. The tactics from the Executive Division have been known to brainwash people and I hope that they don't take Sam away for their own amusement. If that ever happened, I would rather die than see the latter become a puppet for those who would abuse the raw power that he has."

"You've made your point, Lentulus," said Ryosuke. "As of now, a Drakonar platoon have been selected to aid Marshal Calvert and his own unit towards the Essoan region of Austros as we speak. The recent sighting of the Executive Division's forces have been intense in which they've already mowed down a group of biker hooligans not too long ago and are heading towards the coastal town of Lillium. We all know that Sam Winchester and his family are there, but we're not taking this hands down right now. And another thing, a unit from the Cross Corps has been dispatched to deal with the situation along with the seventh squad of the Hunter Corps. The captain of the unit has been dispatched there to endure the safety of his brother and family in which he will have assistance from those who are allied in this cause to stunt the Executive Division. As for this meeting, it' has been adjourned for now."

With the gavel banged, everyone in the assembly hall left as Ryosuke was adamant into putting a stop to the Executive Division and their cronies on the sly. As for this war that was still going, there was no end in sight as the danger going towards Lillium was just the beginning of the worries of those who were concerned about what was going on so far…

* * *

 **Present Day**

I was in a room in the underground fortress as it was an elegant one that stood out like the rest of the vast levels in this place. I was also not doing too well since I was brought here for my safety. Getting up, I wandered into the hallway as I noticed the windows that were showing nothing but crags and stalactytes from the ceiling. I was safe here, but I was also worried for the safety of Dean and the other combatants that were battling the enemies from above as I wanted to go out and protect them from harm. Just as I was about to go even further, I was stopped by Kotori as she was concerned for my health altogether. As usual, she didn't want me to go even further as she was on top of things so far when it came to tending to those who were vulnerable.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked.

"This place is vast, but I worry about our fellow men and women fighting alongside the allied forces from outside," I said.

"Does Reiko know that it's okay for you to roam around the halls after you became exhausted from using your raw power yesterday?"

"No, but she's vulnerable due to her condition."

"You care a lot about her, don't you? You also have a tendency to worry about everyone so badly that it'll run ragged."

"My friends and family will always be precious to me. It's what I truly care about the most because I can't bear to see those around me suffer."

"You lost someone close, didn't you?"

"Two close people died in which I showed respect for them more than anything. One of them was the former leader of his Hunter Corps squad that Dean now commands and the other was Kazuo's brother, Ippei."

"Ippei Mitani's dead?" Kotori was shocked to hear about it as she never heard from him in a long time. "Who killed him?"

"Ippei was killed by Darbus Toller a year ago, but his death wasn't in vain after all," said Kazuo as he was coming into the hallway. "It's been a while, Kotori. I also see that you still wear that deplorable armband after your departure from the Medical Corps several years ago."

"That was a long time ago, but why are you here of all people? Aren't you supposed to assist the soldiers on the surface?"

"You may be disgraced for the wrong reasons, but _I_ still believe you to be a part of the Medical Corps. We all have our duties in mind, so I suggest that you reflect on what you have at your disposal"

It wasn't long until Kotori left the hallway as she was going towards the main rotgut room and closed the door behind her. She didn't want to deal with the stigma of Kazuo's presence as it was too much for her to bear after her departure from the Medical Corps. She had respect for her former mentor, but she also bore the scrutiny on her shoulders as she was staring at the black armband that was on her labcoat. She bore the same shame and stain for the rest of her life as she was made to wear it at all times, but sooner or later, all of that would change. For someone like Kotori, it was damaging to endure a sexual assault as it was also taxing on both the body and the mind. It was also her guilt and shame that kept her away from the Medical Corps for far so long as she ws trying to have a steady income in her expertise as a doctor who tended to the injured and ill on a daily basis. As usual, she didn't want to deal with Kazuo's presence until he intruded on her space for no reason.

"Why can't just leave me be for once?!" she yelled. "You know that General Wetzel shamed me and further stained my reputation already for years!"

"And you still wear that deplorable black armband on your arm," said Kazuo. "You know perfectly well that your presence in the Medical Corps is still lingering on _after_ your departure."

"It won't make any difference anyway because once you are slapped with the black armband of shame, you have to keep it on you at all times to remind you of the stain that you have on your conscience."

"Kotori…, I know that you've suffered the worst, but must you reject the teachings of your former mentor before they fade away?"

"I've kept my distance from the Medical Corps after what that bastard, General Wetzel, did to me by planting a false lie to the Medic General,Yano. I couldn't take that power-hungry scum after what he did to me and there's no going back to the Medical Corps now, for that ship has left the atmosphere."

"And you continue to dwell on the past after all I've taught you? You're thinking about how General Wetzel robbed you of your status in your clan by violating you and later caused your ouster from the Medical Corps, aren't you? I kept tabs on the bastard for what he's done in the past and the higher-ups in the Alecrian Army didn't lift a damn finger to get rid of him and his cronies until they staged this war to claim his prize. He's not just a threat to you, Kotori, but to all of us put together with his cronies in which their presence has spread to even further parts of the galaxy. As for your own predicament, I suggest that you bury your burden and rejoin the Medical Corps. It's the very lenient thing you can do because it's also an order."

"But Director Yano makes the decisions, not you!"

"Yoichi Yano was removed after his failure to ensure those who suffered from mental illness after battle or abuse. After witnessing the suicide of a patient who suffered from post-traumatic stress, it was the last straw to act in which the proper care was adequate for those who suffered mentally from such ailments that damaged the body as much as the mind. After Yano's ouster, I was given that position to be the Medic General of the Medical Corps and I vowed to help those who suffered from their trauma both physically _and_ mentally."

Just as Kotori was about to say more, a loud boom rang out from above as it shook the entire stronghold. When they ran out into the hall, they noticed the outer and inner walls to be intact from such a blast as there had been fighting at the surface. It wasn't long until I was there in the halls as I sensed danger from the outside. I was also concerned for the safety of Dean and the others as I was dreading a dreary outcome that was about to occur. I couldn't just sit there in the stronghold forever as I was ready to leave until Kazuo stopped me in my tracks. Like those who were fighting outside, he was concerned for my health and safety as he didn't want me to go out into the open during this battle, for this was hell from above.

"Let me through, Kazuo," I said as I was getting testy.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam," he said to me as he was adamant into his position. "You can't just take off and leave yourself vulnerable to be the Executive Division's target on the battlefield. Also, you've been diagnosed with the exhaustion you were under in which you're not up to par with your recovery just yet."

"Dean's out there. I know that he's in this mess just as much as the rest of us here. I can't just leave him reeling like that."

"The edict still stands, Sam. You're _not_ going out there exposed like that and you'll end up being either cannon fodder or a hostage to the Executive Division and they know how gullible their ultimate prize is in order to go to battle like that."

I walked towards a window as I placed my hand on my chest. I began to feel the pounding of my heart so readily as I felt another pulsation in synch with mine until it began to quicken. It was Dean's heartbeat that I felt as he was caught in the battle of the enemies that were there in Lillium, for they weren't relenting in their thirst for mindless slaughter on the horizon…

"Be careful…, Dean..." I said to myself.

* * *

Dean was armed with his usual sword and weapons as he was facing off against a group of enemy soldiers that were causing havoc in the northern area of Lillium's infrastructure. The damage was intense as he found it to be empty without any casualties, for it was a godsend that most of the civilians were safe underground for now. When he spotted two soldiers that were coming towards him, they drew out their guns as they were ready to fire on him without remorse or reason at all. He remembered the gold armor that they had as they were also part of the leftovers that Darbus Toller left behind after his death. He also remembered how soulless they were as they weren't stopping in their tracks in this battle.

"So, you two mooks came from Darbus Toller's spring collection, didn't you?" he said. "It's too bad that your master's sleeping with the asteroids right now."

"You will show our master respect," said the two soldiers in unison. "You are also keeping General Wetzel's prize from him."

"If you're wanting to take my little brother, then you're gonna have to claim him elsewhere."

At that moment, the two soldiers fired at Dean as he hid behind a wall that was littered with bullets and empty cartridges on the ground. He was firing back as he noticed that the soldiers were still going even after they had bullets fired into their armor. He had a feeling that the latest batch of Darbus' leftovers had been enhanced as he fled into an alleyway. In a much broader sense, he began to have sensing abilities of his own as he saw the two soldiers coming after him. When he noticed something in their right foot of each of them, he saw it to be their weak point as he drew out his gun and shot at the targets at once. Both soldiers were reeling as they lost their endurance in the form of my older brother, who finished them off when he used his sword to cut their heads off. After what he went through, the worst was over until he saw several more soldiers coming with guns in their hands. They were ready to fire until they were all killed by an unknown force, for it was revealed to be a familiar bouncer as she was standing in front of them.

"I take it that you're not with us, are you?" he said.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?" she said as she was standing in front of him.

"I _was_ about to get taken out until they were killed in that mess all over the place."

"I've been tracking General Wetzel's goons ever since they declared war on everything. It's hell out there, but I've had worse since the ouster of the two despots who ruled the Kingdom by the River before Shigeru and Futaba came along."

"You're far away from home right now, but it's not safe here. You don't even have any protection on you right now."

"Hey, I just saved your ass back there, but I'm just one of your renegade demons who aren't thrilled to see the Executive Division rain on your parade like that."

"I guess that you're on our side after all, aren't you?"

"Hey, the name's Lorelei, bucko! I may be a demon, but I'm in this battle whether I like it or not! Even though my revenge against Milverton is put on hold, there's a waer that is shaking everything to its core right now."

"And here comes the welcome wagon..."

It wasn't long until Dean spotted a few more soldiers coming as he was armed with his gun and sword. He was ready to do his part into defending Lillium as he was ready to kill them until he spotted a familiar figure that was hidden in the plethora of soldiers approaching. It was a face that he recognized in Chekiang on Alecrast as it was none other than Clegenny Marquand himself in that group of artificial creations that were encroaching into the town square. He noticed the figure with the large sword and intimidating gas mask in the group as the latter was out for blood in spades. Still, he had to deal with the situation that was going on as it was hell outside with a vengeance. He was aware of Clegenny's presence here as he had a gut feeling that the situation would get even more uglier than normal.

"Looks like there's a bad apple in the barrel," he said.

At that moment, he saw Clegenny emerge from the group of artificial soldiers as the latter unsheathed his large sword and was ready to attack him. This wasn't the first time that he had to deal with such toil on the horizon as he was facing off against the rampaging latter until Lorelei stepped in to stop him. She saw the eerie man in the gas mask clearly as she was ready to pin him where he stood, for this was the worst in the Executive Division's arsenal so far.

"Back away, harlot!" yelled Clegenny as he had his sword at the ready.

"You're _not_ doing a damn thing 'cause I'm not like any other girl you disfigure, dumb-ass," said Lorelei. "As for your petty little invasion force, they're after the civilians that are tucked away, but I won't tell you 'cause you'll slaughter them the moment you go to find them."

"I heard it all before! You women are all the same! They are the most dangerous snakes that have ever existed all over the galaxy and they will be eliminated!"

"You're the worst in the group of General Wets-Himself and his group of cronies in which you were disfigured by an inmate by shoving acid down your throat. As usual, there's always a misogynist in a group of perfect little people on the sly."

Without warning, Lorelei saw Clegenny's sword coming towards her as she used her telekinesis to lift him up and throw him towards a wall. She wasn't having it as she was standing firm against the intruder who came and entrenched onto Lillium without warning. The fight between renegade demon and rabid soldier was intense as Lorelei noticed that Clegenny was strong as he broke through her hold on him and was ready to slash her to bits with his sword. The renegade who showed up out of the blue was concerned as she saw the soldier lunging at her the moment she jumped out of the way from his attack. She never saw anything like it before as she saw him leap towards her and pins her to the ground. She was done for, but not without a fight as she was struggling to break free from Clegenny's strong grip.

"You sure have a strong stance for a misogynist," she said as she was struggling to get out of Clegenny's grasp. "I bet that you do that to some of the people who rub you the wrong way, don't you?"

"Watch your mouth, snake!" yelled Clegenny. "You are talking to the enforcer of the Executive Division and the most powerful of all of General Wetzel's soldiers!"

"I've heard of him before when he killed his own daughter to gain some extra power to control some of his out-of-control subordinates. He even had the gall to lure John Winchester into a trap, only to have the latter killed for no reason and you still follow that guy for what he's done?"

"What General Wetzel did was for the greater good to relaunch Project Apollo that has been abandoned for years."

"I bet that you prefer someone who is a bigger dick than Milverton 'cause I won't be bogged down so easily!"

At that moment, Lorelei threw Clegenny off of her as he was sent flying into somewhere unknown. Getting up on her feet, she began to scan the area as she saw the platoon of Darbus' leftovers fighting it out with the soldiers that were in our alliance. Even Dean noticed the renegade demon holding her own as she was no stranger to the corruption that she saw on a daily basis, for it was rife in those who craved more power on the sidelines.

"Looks like you made short work out of that asshat that was in that group of plastic dolls," he said.

"Don't get your hopes up 'cause he'll retaliate without warning if we aren't careful," said Lorelei.

"You noticed battle with what's there, didn't you?"

"After Ruby's Knife got shut down, I had to find work doing odd jobs, but it wasn't without a catch on the sly. The Domina of the Kingdom by the River instructed me to observe the ringleaders of the Toller Family and their dirty dealings in which their soulless dolls have been hidden through the loopholes that they give out to their highest bidders."

"Are you saying that Futaba gave you the go-ahead on observing what goes on with those artificial dolls of Darbus Toller?"

"When Sam hightailed it last year, Darbus and his cronies continued their reign of nasty control in which they blew up Ruby's Knife before Shigeru drove them out of town. After that, I lost my job as a bouncer, but that didn't mean that I'm out of the loop yet. All I wanna do is to find any sort of soulless doll that the Tollers have manufactured and take them out before they do more damage. They may be grunts in General Wets-Himself and his piss-poor group of flunkies, but I won't let them damage other parts in this galaxy, either."

"I heard all about it when Ruby's Knife bit it in which Shigeru put his foot down to run the creeps in Darbus' arsenal to leave the Kingdom by the River last year. It was hell when we had to put up with that asshat and his floozies, but we still had hope with Sam coming back home and putting them in their place."

"I hope that he's here _and_ safe because General Wetzel and his group won't stop until they claim him for their personal weapon on the sly. Sooner or later, I hope that he turns the tables on those asshats when the time is right..."

At that moment, Dean saw Lorelei disappear without a trace as he was ready to report back to the house. As for his detail into securing Lillium, he was aware of the damage that General Wetzel and his group were doing as they were there for no apparent reason but to cause damage in their wake. By the time he got there, he saw a group of soldiers fending off a volley of artificial dolls coming as they were shooting them where they stood. He decided to join the fight as he shot at a few of them that were advancing towards the house and the beach next to it. He wasn't about to let up as he was there to protect me and the others from harm, for we were safe for the time being until the battle is over. By the time the volley of soldiers were finished, some of them stood their ground as they were ready to fire at the platoon that was near the house. With their guns poised, they were ready to shoot until they were shot down by sniper bullets while dropping like flies on the ground.

Dean was grateful that one of his own was there as he saw Deejatra on the rooftop with her sniper rifle in her hands. With the battle at a standstill, there was an advantage in the defending side's favor as the time to run the invaders off was only the beginning of what was yet to come. Still, war was war as it was also a living hell for those who were caught in the middle of it, for it ended with a double-edged sword sticking it into both sides of the spectrum. By the time Dean was on his way to the house, he was in for a briefing as he noticed Timothy standing in front of him, for the news he was about to tell was a grim one indeed.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"We got word from Ryosuke not too long ago," answered Timothy sternly.

"Is he bringing some of the Drakonar Army's finest or what?"

"The good news is that a platoon from the Drakonar Army has arrived here on Essos and are coming here to aid us in this fight against the faction that was sent in by the Executive Division."

"Well, it works for me..."

"The bad news is that the remaining governments in this part of the Ashizoka are too chicken to come here unless they travel through a travel portal from an Elder's house."

"Everyone has to be on board with this, don't they? We can't just depend on a measly faction of three sides fighting General Wets-His-Pants and his cronies in this game of cat and mouse, you know."

"The real reason why that some of the planetary government refuse to send their troops from space is because there was a sighting of a platoon that was near Essoan aerospace." Timothy fishes out a tablet as he shows an unsettling familiar image to Dean. "There's a flagship up there that bears the same emblem that was emblazoned on some of the battle cruisers that were involved with Abaddon last year. It may not by my thing to know more about, but that ship is a threat in the galaxy and it won't leave very quietly. It's not a friendly ship, but you should consider where you fly and park the _Kurokage_ the next time you get that ship off the ground."

"The Army of Cain…"

Dean remembered their presence very well as he never forgot how a faction of them caused slaughter in seven towns a year ago. He also never forgot about Severin's presence as the deceased double agent for both Abaddon and Milverton caused widespread havoc in his wake, only for me to put an end to him afterwards. The Army of Cain was a scourge in the cosmos as their presence is known throughout the galaxy under the leadership of Abaddon as they were known to cause havoc in other parts in space without warning. Dean remembered the presence of any form of battle cruiser that had the Mark of Cain painted on them as they were an eyesore that caused problems for others who were caught in the crosshairs. It wasn't long until Deejatra entered through the upstairs window as she walked downstairs to see Dean and Timothy at a briefing that was unsettling to hear at present.

"It seems that we have a problem," she said.

"There's an Army of Cain ship near the Essoan border," said Dean.

"I know who they are and what they represent, Dean. From what I gather, that ship with the Mark of Cain painted on it was sold to General Wetzel a week ago in order to destroy any ship that comes into Essoan aerospace."

"And the bastard's doing a good job into isolating us in the form of a ship that bears an unholy Mark from the Elder Days," said Timothy as he looks at the sky from outside. "It's almost dusk and we should get a full belly for tonight before morning."

"Well, it's a shame that the 'vulnerable' women aren't here to lend us a hand into preparing meals for us grunts," said Dean. "I have some experience into cooking meat, but turning it into other dishes are a tricky mess indeed."

"You can cook like the rest of us, can't you? In a broader sense, you're not the only one who can cook for everyone."

Both Dean and Timothy were most likely to be dabbling in the kitchen as they were about to make due with what they had with them for tonight's meal. As for what is happening so far, the grunts were there to defend Lillium till the last man or woman as the enemy soldiers weren't letting up until dawn, for this battle here was getting more hectic than normal…

* * *

Daorani was on the move with her subordinates and commanding officer as they all reached the junction where Lillium was at. The platoon were considered to be the lucky ones as they used Ryosuke's travelling portal to get there while they were there to stop the invading faction that was over there with extreme prejudice. She was no stranger to battle as she even went up against the Black Dragon Guild of all groups, but the Executive Division was getting to be a much more dangerous eyesore that refused to go away quietly. By the time the platoon advanced towards the main entrance to Lillium, they weren't expecting a bad apple in a group of soulless dolls as a man with blond hair and blue eyes emerged in the plethora of enemy soldiers. Daorani recognized him clearly as it was none other than Jan Thurber due to the scars on his face and the beige clothing that bore a familiar and deplorable armband that was heavily despised by most alien and humanoid races.

"So, the new _fuhrer_ never expected a group of Drakonar soldiers coming here to Essos," he said as he wasn't moving where he stood. "Times have changed since my sister got thrown into Belbe Citadel on Gehenna for her crimes, but that doesn't mean that her legacy won't go to waste."

"We know who you are, Jan," said Daorani. "Ryosuke told us about how you cling to your Nazi ideology and you even sold yourself out to General Wetzel from his Executive Division in his ongoing thirst for power."

"It's a shame that someone who isn't full Aryan material isn't worthy of the afterlife, but in the end, you and your group won't get past us when we isolate Lillium and the combatants that are in there."

The soldiers that surrounded Jan got out their guns as they were ready to fire at Daorani and her group. Taking cover, the platoon were hiding behind a wall of rocks as they began to fire back at the soulless dolls that were shooting at them. The determination from the artificial creations became an advantage as they were not stopping at all even after they were shot up with bullet holes. The platoon was screwed until they saw an angelic aura emerging out of nowhere. It wasn't long until they spotted Abiasaph in the middle of the battlefield as he wasn't having it with the eyes of the enemy soldiers melting the moment they fell to the ground. He was no stranger to dealing with Darbus' leftovers as he was there to give Jan a warning not to come here again, for he meant business when the chips were down.

"I see that the chief of Kanto Village is here and far away from his homeworld on Alecrast," said Jan with an evil smirk on his face. "You know that you will end up failing in this war, so I suggest that you pack up and leave before you get killed."

"You won't go too far by sending your cronies here to trash Lillium, so I suggest that you leave before you get your ass kicked," said Abiasaph. "You know that you're not welcome here, but the flagship that's up there in orbit will turn on your benefactor if you're not careful."

"If you thought that the ground volley was bad, this next one is a lot worse..."

Abiasaph stared up at the sky as he saw a blast from space coming towards the Essoan atmosphere without warning. Jan was happy as a clam to see the shot of light coming as it was about to hit Lillium and wipe it off the map. With the light blast in close range, it was deflected as the light faded out in the presence of an invisible shield all over the town. Daorani and her platoon were thankful that the light from above didn't cause harm, but there would soon be more danger as she saw Jan and his soldiers leaving for the time being.

"Looks like Jan Thurber left without a hitch after that failed blast," she said.

"He'll be back because he's got company from up above," said Abiasaph.

"What kind of company?"

"Jan Thurber's benefactor just purchased a battle cruiser that has some of Abaddon's finest up there in space in which no one could dare to go near it in orbit."

"I've heard of the Army of Cain before and the last one to wage war on Alecrast with those things was a man named Severin Thrippe. He was also responsible for the slaughter in the seven towns he went to, only to suffer in his own demise."

"He may send plenty of his grunts at the behest of General Wetzel, but he's no match for a certain divine power that protected us time and time again."

"Then it's a divine providence that God has lent His hand on this day..."

"The power that shielded us and the rest of Lillium from that blast _didn't_ come from God, but a certain _someone_ who had the gall to protect us at the last minute. As for the enemy's stance, they're backing off because it's almost nighttime and there are far more worse things that can kill you on sight if you're not careful. Anyway, let's meet up with Marshal Calvert and the Hunter Corps captain and file the report that is needed because the Executive Division has gone too far this time."

Abiasaph was certain that my raw power came into play as he noticed several more enemy soldiers approaching in the distance. It was a long battle near Lillium as this wasn't the very end of what would go on anytime soon…

* * *

I was in the dining hall as I was suffering from a terrible headache. The pain was getting intense as I began to sense a light from space that was approaching from the outside. The blast I sensed could wipe out Lillium and everyone in it as I felt my raw power building up a little bit more than I had expected in this battle. It wasn't long until I used my raw power to shield everyone in Lillium as the blast was averted the moment I collapsed onto the floor. It wasn't long until Kazuo arrived to help me up as he steered me over to a chair next to a table. His concern for my health and safety was nigh as he noticed blood coming out of my nose after being exhausted from using my raw power to protect everyone in the town. With a box of tissues in his hand, he took one as he wiped the blood from my face in which he noticed me to be feverish after going to great lengths to save everyone from a blast from outside. It was the most I could do as I did my part like everyone else here in this ongoing war.

"You shouldn't have overdone it, Sam," he said to me as he threw away the spent tissue into the wastebasket next to the door. "You may be lucky that you lived, but you shouldn't be overexerting yourself like that."

"I couldn't just let this town get wiped off the Essoan map," I said. "I sensed the blast from above coming in which I had no choice but to use what I had to protect everyone inside and outside the town."

"Dinner consists of what is brought with the civilians in which the poulterer had the gall to get most of his livestock together to feed everyone here. There's also an abundance of geoducks that have been housed underground after a long swim from the ocean in which Reiko spotted them just in time to get them cooked for tonight's meal."

"Well, that's promising, but the surface troops are out there defending the town from the Executive Division and their cronies. As for the groundlings here, we're safe for the time being, but not for long."

"You just made a joke just now..."

"I didn't make anything. All I'm saying is that the Executive Division will end up finding me and that will put all of us at risk, including the civilians here. And no, I _didn't_ make a joke because I'm concerned for the safety of those who are here with their families and businesses in tow."

"You're not the only one here who's worried, Sam. We all have a stake in putting the brakes on General Wetzel and his cronies on the sly after what they've planned under the noses of the higher-ups of both the Order and the Alecrian Army. I saw through the Executive Division more than anyone in which Ginryu gave me a directive to oversee what they were doing. They were even paying into Sawney Masbath's already swollen coffers in which he was told to instruct Sylvanus to belittle you all those years just to force you to be submissive to their own selfish goals. There were also times when Ginryu himself was threatened with going under the microscope due to Sawney Masbath's immunity from prosecution, but he predicted that you would go free from the fort on Gehenna."

"I never expected to see Ginryu back off before, but he was concerned about what was going on over the years, wasn't he?"

"Ginryu was biding his time to put Sawney into prison for literally blackmailing Sylvanus in which he had to tread carefully in dangerous waters. He was also aware that your father was set up by General Wetzel on that fateful day he lost his life while fighting an Oxalan all those years ago. It was despicable of him to lead your father to his death in which I uncovered his plot, but it rang on deaf ears due to Sawney Masbath's trickery. The bastard who caused your father's death has planned this the whole time to force you to become the Executive Division's pet for their own amusement. General Wetzel _wanted_ you to be docile, afraid, and submissive up to your adult years, only to see the rest of your childhood happiness taken away just to spend the rest of your days being a servant in a fort on a frozen wasteland. The general himself planned this in order to make you obedient to him and those who follow him. He still believed that the raw power that you had would be more than enough to bring you down to such a subservient low in which it would be mandatory for you to obey him. In the end, you have your own path to follow, not the path that is perceived in front of you. As for what General Wetzel has done over the years, he'll soon be consumed by the very same lust and ambition that he had, only to drag him down in the fires of Hell for all eternity. It will be his punishment for the rest of his days after all he did, for he won't last much longer in this war."

I was stunned to hear Kazuo's words clearly as I was beginning to despise General Wetzel a little more after all I heard earlier. I couldn't bring myself to forgive the latter after what he had done just to force me into submission against my wishes. I was my own person and nothing more as I was most likely to be beating the mad general at his own game, but I had to bide my time like everyone else in this matter. My grudge against the Executive Division was absolute as I vowed to put them in their place after all that was said by Kazuo. The days of being manipulated by those who lusted after my raw power were over as I couldn't let them break me any longer. I had my own goals and family to focus on as I couldn't allow the Executive Division to get their way in the end, for their lust for power will be their downfall afterwards…

* * *

Lorelei was hiding in the distance as she saw the blast of light being deflected earlier. She had a gut feeling that the Army of Cain would fire from their ship from above as they were most likely to be touching down at any time. She despised the Army of Cain that was created by Abaddon as she viewed them to be only puppets that were meant to carry out widespread slaughter in the name of a certain Father of Murder. Just as she was about to come out of hiding, she noticed a group of soldiers approaching as they used a rocket launcher to blast through the building that she was hiding in. She recognized them to be part of Darbus Toller's leftovers as they were armed with guns and ready to shoot on sight. She remembered them clearly as she was most likely to fight them head on in this battle here in Lillium, for they were invading for no reason at all.

"You will surrender," said the men in unison.

"Yes, yes you will," said the women in unison.

"Oh, bite me!" yelled Lorelei. "I know who you are since you decimated Ruby's Knife last year and now you're about to decimate an entire town?! You got some nerve showing up here and it pisses me off, so I suggest that you leave before you try anything else."

With that, the soldiers in front of her were ready to fire at her as they were relentless in their fight to destroy Lillium in broad daylight. As for what would occur next, she fled into a different hiding spot as gunshots fired everywhere all over. The battle here was getting more monotonous as the Executive Division was wearing out their welcome here in Lillium, for they would soon meet defeat in this battle for the time being…

 **To be continued...**


	32. Assault On Lillium, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 32: Assault On Lillium, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Lorelei continued to hide in further trenches of the empty building as she heard footsteps approaching from above. Her foes from above were looking for her as they began to fire gunshots into the floor that they were standing on. She was a sitting duck until she heard footsteps coming from outside. She also heard the numerous gunshots coming from above as the loud gunfire was slowly coming to an end. By the time the guns stopped firing, she emerged from her hiding place as she saw the corpses of the artificial dolls that were ready to shoot at her were littered all over the floor. Whoever came at them were aware of what they did as Lorelei went outside in the dusking evening to see Daorani and her platoon in the Drakonar Army leaving for camp. Still, she wasn't alone in this fight as she would soon play a part into stopping General Wetzel from causing further harm in the galaxy.

By the time she stepped into further territory, she noticed everyone on the battlefield fighting the same soulless dolls that appeared here in Lillium as there was no rest in sight. When dusk came into the fold, everyone left for another day as tomorrow would be another day in battle for those who were defending this seaside town. Still, Lorelei would never forget about how the soulless dolls of Darbus Toller came into the fold last year as they were nothing but a nuisance in this day and age. She never forgot about how they showed up in the Kingdom by the River after my ouster as the explosion of Ruby's Knife was a reminder of how she was put in this battle against the Master Race that were still going after Darbus' downfall. In the end, she would pray for the soulless dolls to fall as this wasn't over just yet…

* * *

 **One year ago…**

Lorelei was getting dressed as she was about to start another night shift at the bar that she worked at since she came here. After a month of seeing improvement in the Kingdom by the River, she didn't mind the work as she was relieved that the sex workers were doing different things than selling their bodies to their perversive clients on the sly. She was even thankful that the previous rulers were put in jail for corruption and murder as the region here near the Manners River was much better than what was perceived to be. Just as she was about to clock in, she saw a nuisance that became the eyesore of those who opposed him. It was Darbus Toller himself as he had his soulless women and girls surrounding him at all times while parading in the streets. She never expected someone like that to come here as she was eager to keep her distance than make a scene. She bore a grudge like most of those who believed in the Destiny of Worlds as she stared at the man with an icy smile who had just skyrocketed to celebrity status in over a week, for he was a threat to everyone around him so far.

"Oh, the public awaits this spectacle," he said.

"Yes, yes they do," said the women in Darbus' group in unison.

"I have ousted Sam Winchester and his family in which no one can oppose me now."

Lorelei was stunned to hear my ouster as she was itching to throw him around like a ragdoll after what she heard. She was fuming as she was ready to give Darbus a taste of his own medicine as she walked towards him and his entourage of women and girls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She was itching to let him have it in spades as she was not too happy with him for showing up and reveling in my humiliation after that, for there would be trouble in the wind soon enough.

"How dare you?!" she yelled. "How could you force Sam and his family to leave after all he's done to help us in our battle against the Elect?! Have you forgotten about how he threw out the previous rulers in this region after their corruption and conspiracy to kill the former Dominus here?"

"I haven't forgotten about how Sam and his wife ruined my chances to bring the Elect into total fruition and above the human race and others," said Darbus as he smirked. "Therefore, Sam's ouster is a breath of fresh air for me in which I've been rolling in the money that I made off from his misery. As for the Kingdom by the River's new ruler, she's nothing but a total bitch for not allowing the pastimes of the former rulers to continue, even though Ruby's Knife had been modified as a hangout for truckers and merchants instead of the usual prostitutes and johns that hang around it."

"Hey, I had to follow the new protocol, dumb-ass! I'm more than lucky that I still _have_ my job here as a bouncer at the bar I work for."

"I beg to differ from your last statement, but you won't be having a job when I leave." Lorelei sees one of his artificial creations in the form of a young girl walking towards Ruby's Knife as she wasn't stopping. "You see, I'm here to put the new Domina in her place and I'll make it so when I inform her to bring back the sex tourism or else I'll tell the consort about how she danced in scantilly-clad outfits to make money over the past three years."

"You son-of-a-bitch! Shigeru knew all about it when he saw her in intervals before he took her virginity in a Rendilian hotel room on their wedding night! As for the cesspool of sex, gambling dens, and other vices, they've been all but gone in which Ruby's Knife still stands, but without the usual hoes and johns hanging around it. As for the little girl in your group, she knows that Ruby's Knife doesn't allow any minors in there until they are at least twenty-one. Therefore, I suggest that you bring the girl out before you have your reputation get-"

 _BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion rang from behind as Lorelei turned around and saw Ruby's Knife get blown to pieces. She ran towards the establishment as she went inside of the flaming wreckage to see most of the customers dead in a pool of blood, entrails, and bone. It was hell in there as she got out of the bar and noticed several firetrucks on the scene to put the fire out. The tragedy in there was horrible after the firefighters put out the flames of Ruby's Knife in which the customers in there weren't so lucky the moment Shigeru arrived on the scene. He had a feeling that Darbus would be here as he was there to get him out of the region before anything else happened.

"What the hell's going on here?" he said as he saw Darbus smiling at the wreckage. "I can't believe that you of all people would bring your women and girls here just to blackmail Futaba if she didn't agree to let back in the sex tourism that was running rampant before she came back here."

"You have some nerve to show up here of all places, Shigeru Mitani," said Darbus. "Therefore, I'll always be around here to be a breath of fresh air in the end after Sam and his family left this planet."

"They'll be back, Darbus, 'cause there will be a way to get them home and rain on your parade in the end. Still, Sam's influence here isn't done yet because I still have faith that he'll come back with Sis and the kids in tow."

"No, no they won't" said the women in Darbus' group in unison. "Sam Winchester is an enemy to Lord Darbus and the rest of this planet."

"Whatever you guys did here, you've worn out your welcome. Look at what happened to Ruby's Knife? It _used_ to be an establishment until you decided to send in one of your grunts to blow it up. Don't think I didn't notice, but I did and this is your first warning to you and your horde of Barbie dolls here."

"We'll take our leave, but we'll be back to stay put in our celebrity status. As for _me_ , my kind consort of the Domina here, I've got a popular status and I'm clearly untouchable in these dark times of this planet. As for Sam Winchester, he's yesterday's news and I'll be on top in all the galaxy when it comes to my greatness."

It wasn't long until the girls in Darbus' group began to throw their usual tantrum as Shigeru wasn't having it. In a split second, he touched on the forehead of one of artificial girls as he melted her eyes and brain. He was getting fed up with Darbus' presence as the killing of one of the Master Race was a warning that didn't faze the latter, but only caused him to be here more in the later months. Still, Shigeru was standing firm as he wanted the newfound celebrity to leave before more damage was done, for it would continue in other places if one wasn't careful to stand in front of him.

"You killed one of my creations!" yelled Darbus angrily. "I will sue you and your wife for this insolence!"

"You're _not_ doing a damn thing 'cause I want you and your Barbie Dolls to leave before you end up like the girl without the eyes there," said Shigeru.

"I take my leave for now, but I'll be back stronger than ever with a following from my human followers. I will make this planet in the image of my Master Race and I will rule all, is that clear?"

"You don't have a say here, you son-of-a-bitch," said Lorelei. "If Shigeru wants you to go, he'll make you do so instead of having your eyes melted, you got that?"

After that, Darbus and his entourage left as Shigeru made his point clearly. With Lorelei standing firm, she wanted to get back at Darbus for such insolence as she saw Ruby's Knife smoldering after it was destroyed by one of his artificial creations. By the time that the guards from the palace showed up, they surrounded her as she was about to be taken in for questioning, for she always obeyed the laws here in the Kingdom by the River, regardless of the matter at hand…

* * *

Lorelei was in a room after getting a bath earlier. Dressed in pajamas and robe, she was sitting on a bed as she saw the door open up to see Futaba arriving. As usual, she had to deal with the Domina of the Kingdom by the River in all her glory as she was about to be given a job that would change her life forever.

"You look well for a pregnant woman, Futaba," she said.

"Shigeru told me about what happened to Ruby's Knife," she said. "What happened earlier can happen to other places if not careful."

"I didn't blow up the damn thing, alright? That asshat with the women and girls showed up and one of the minor ones went in there after I told her that she wasn't twenty-one yet. After that, she completely ignored me and went inside of the place I worked at. And in a split second, the bar was destroyed and I have no job anymore as a bouncer."

"I have a much better job for you, Lorelei. I want you to keep tabs on Darbus Toller and his artificial creations that have slowly been taking over after Sam's ouster. It's a start, but at least you can bring us information about how they work and where they are being produced. It's the only way to curb them _and_ their creator after what they've done. Just a week ago, they entered into a town and caused havoc on the Jewish and Romani population there in which a soldier from the Alecrian Army saw everything after what happened to his family. He's under suicide watch by the Medical Corps, but Kazuo strongly advised his superiors to discharge him before he becomes more traumatized. As for the rest of us, we're not too thrilled to see Darbus Toller come here and thumb Sam's reputation in the mud like that and it's getting insane."

"Tell me about it… I just lost my job at the bar I worked at… Furthermore, I'll do just that 'cause there's gonna be some payback coming from me after I lost my bar. It's also a way to put those soulless Barbie dolls out to pasture after what has happened earlier. After all this stuff in the matter…, I'm in."

Lorelei made her point as she was ready to do her part into stopping Darbus Toller and his Master Race from causing further damage. As for what would happen next, it was only a matter of time before another threat after that occurred in the long run…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Lorelei was in the distance as she spotted the Drakonar Army platoon making their way towards _Chateau de le Mer_ for the evening. She was aware that they would fall in for the night as she was ready to use it to her advantage in this battle against the Executive Division who cashed in with Darbus' leftovers in the Second Galvanic Uprising. By the time she was ready to take in the night shift, she heard footsteps approaching as she turned around and noticed Yashamaru standing behind her for no apparent reason at all. He never expected her to come here as he was also aware of her presence in this battle against General Wetzel and his cronies in this war.

"You're in dangerous territory here, Lorelei," he said to her.

"And you just arrived to see the soulless Ken and Barbie dolls dropping like flies here," she said.

"The bulk of the soldiers are flawed and they were from the leftovers that were collected from the factory on Trost before it was destroyed. Still, they've been enhanced in which there is no way that manmade weapons can shoot them point range in the head."

"They have a weakness, but it's in the feet. Hey, I've read _The Iliad_ and how Achilles kept going until the Trojan Horse thing when Paris shoots him in the foot before killing him down. I know how the invincible soulless dolls fall 'cause I saw Dean Winchester pop them in the legs before taking them out."

"You also stumbled into Clegenny Marquand, didn't you?"

"Clegenny Marquand is one tough bastard, but it exhausted me when I threw his ass somewhere in this popsicle stand. He even broke free and nearly killed me when I spotted him. And another thing…, do you know what he calls women? He calls the female species snakes and harlots and that pisses me off just to hear that from such a misogynist pig like him."

"We all know what happened to him when he disfigured those women. He spent a brief stint in Angmar Prison before an inmate slipped acid into his food and caused his disfigurement that made him have a ventilator and gas mask to allow him to breathe properly after that attack."

"Well, he had it coming before that happened to him, but I just hope that the soldiers here run both him _and_ those plastic Barbie dolls out of here. In the end, I'll slow those chumps down after what they did to the bar I worked at and as for General Wets-Himself? He can suck it for all I care!"

Lorelei made her point clear as she was ready to put her foot down in order to fight off against the leftovers that Darbus Toller left behind. As for what would happen next, it was hell outside as the Second Galvanic Uprising wasn't letting up just yet…

* * *

I was in one of the bathrooms as I was busy cleaning myself up after dinner. The room itself was a big one as I was busy washing myself in the wash basin with the soap all over me. By the time I rinsed myself off, I was clean as I was ready to go towards the bathtub that was full of piping hot water that smelled of sea flowers and the minerals that went with it. When I approached it, I got into it as I was busy relaxing in the tub that was a reprieve for me after all I had endured not too long ago. Still, life here in the underground stronghold was hectic, but I had to do my part as I had to make sure that my friends and family were safe from harm. In such a brazen move, I was happy to be in here until I heard the door rattling, even though I locked it earlier. Still, I was in private bliss until I spotted a slim screwdriver creeping between the door latch and frame, only to see my privacy interrupted without warning. With the door opened up, I spotted Kazuo coming in here as he wasn't too happy with me for locking it behind me in this matter, for he was on top of things when it came to addressing what I went through for a while now.

"You can't just intrude on my space, Kazuo," I said as I was getting testy. "You know that it's rude to barge on someone who is doing one's business either on the toilet or in the bathtub."

"You know perfectly well that a patient can't leave doors locked behind them," he said sternly as he sat down on the closed seat of the toilet. "It's not suitable for you to do so because of the fact that your condition is still in the red right now."

"You have no right to invade my space for no apparent reason at all, but your timing is bad right now. As for the rest of us, we're in hiding from the Executive Division's troops that are out there combing the streets for someone inferior to cut into pieces, only to see us gone from sight."

"Not while _I'm_ on watch over those in ill health."

"There are others beside me that are as very vulnerable as I am, but I won't be bogged down by prying eyes of the Medical Corps. I can't just be an invalid forever, you know and I won't stand by and sense my friends and family be targeted by those who are after me, either."

"All the same, Sam…," Kazuo stares closer at me as he was more stern than ever. "There _are_ going to be prying eyes and they're _not_ reserved only for the Medical Corps. There are those who are also managing to keep everyone safe from harm, even _you_. As for the predicament that you have, you can't wriggle away from what you're put into because after you finish your soak and get your teeth cleaned, you're going into one of the sick rooms to rest until you heal to the fullest, you got that?"

I saw Kazuo leave the bathroom as he left the door slightly opened. Draining out the water from the tub, I got out of there as I closed the door after I dried myself with a towel before putting it into the hamper. By the time I got dressed into my nightclothes, I went towards the sink as I brushed and rinsed my teeth as I was most likely to be going to bed for the evening. After I did all of that, I left the bathroom as I saw Kazuo standing in front of me in which he was ready to escort me towards the infirmary wing of the underground stronghold. I hated being under heavy guard as I wanted to return to my own room before I went insane from another one of Kazuo's stern lectures on the sly. By the time I was escorted into a hospital room, I found it to be a sterile one, but with a simple catch in mind that was catered to my needs. The room itself was cheery as it had the similar patterns that I saw during my stay in Vanizia last year, for I would soon be in it for the night until I reco ered to the fullest.

"I take it that you didn't mess around in this room," I said.

"It's been like this since the Medical Corps are in charge of tending to the ill and wounded in dark times and that includes this ongoing war outside," said Kazuo.

"I know that this hospital room is great and all, but I have a room of my own right now with Reiko."

"After what happened to you earlier, your condition can't be taken lightly and it's not the first time that you overexerted your raw power to protect everyone in this town."

"I sensed something orbiting Essos when I had that vision earlier. It was a familiar kind of ship that was there in which I know the brand on it very well."

"It was the Army of Cain, wasn't it?" I was shocked to hear Kazuo's words as I became more concerned about the situation from outside. "You're not the only one who heard about them in which the grunts of them have been crafted by the souls of innocents, only to be converted into obedient demon slaves to add to Abaddon's fodder. I never forgot about the short-lived war that we had last year and the calamity after that never stopped in hindsight. It would only be a matter of time before the Executive Division begins to storm the rest of the town looking for you."

"Then I'll go out there and surrender if they even try to put harm towards the soldiers and civilians here. I can't risk them being killed at their hands and I can't let them fall prey to what they do just to get what they want."

"Doing what you are planning will put yourself and others at risk, Sam. For such a very long time, you worry for the health, safety, and welfare for everyone in your family and inner circle along with those who have been caught up in this ongoing war, but you've neglected to look after yourself for a while now and it has to stop. We can hold our own against the Executive Division and we won't let them bring most of Darbus Toller's leftovers as their grunts to cause havoc in General Wetzel's name, either. You're more than enough already, so I suggest that you don't make this harder on you than it already is."

"Even if I _did_ come to terms into focusing on myself more, the people come first when it comes to their safety. I can't just put them under the bus because of what would happen next and the Executive Division will stop at nothing until they get what they want."

"And they _won't_ in this war because you matter the most. I've looked into your medical records about how you end up getting the short end of the stick in which you of all people suffer from abuse, neglect, and/or illness and it hurts you to the extreme. Dean told me everything when you and your family went off on your long soiree in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina and he won't give up until he sees you take more common sense with yourself before you end up like one of those mental patients in that deplorable citadel on Efrafa. I've seen people get committed there after suffering from mental breakdowns in which they're in there for the rest of their lives and that's where you'll end up if you don't come to terms with the state you're in. After that, once one enters into Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa as a committed mental patient, one can never leave. The place is more like a roach motel than an adequate facility to tend to the mentally ill and the supervisors there have even caused the ire from the Efrafan government for it. Now, for your consideration, are you willing to bring more greatness towards yourself or are you about to go straight into that roach motel of misery that I talked about? The place itself has a sterile environment, but the families of those mental patients in there have been barred from going there and it hurts on _both_ sides. If it were you in there and Reiko or any other friend or family member you have is turned away, then you would suffer in further worse torment that what you had on Gehenna. And furthermore, it's about time that you shined a little more instead of being hidden in the dark, is that clear to you?"

Kazuo's words rang true as I was stunned where I stood. The truth within them was more than I could bear as I was also conflicted about what I would do next. It was a farfetched complex that was starting to seep through my inner psyche as I was also starting to have doubts about my own self-worth that was kept under the back burner. Still, I couldn't forget about the health and safety of my family and friends as I viewed them to be more precious than what I had. When I went towards the window, I continued to stare at the crags and stalactytes that were sticking above the cave ceiling as being in this underground stronghold was a far cry from being out in the surface. I couldn't bear to lose those who were closest to me as I was more concerned for them other than myself right now. With the war still going against everyone's wishes, it was getting troubling as I began to hyperventilate after being under the pressure of what I should do next. The stress itself took a toll on me as I fell to the floor from my panic attack, only for Kazuo to help towards the hospital bed with the covers pulled open.

"This isn't a time to panic, Sam," he said as he steered me towards the bed the moment I was laid down. "You need to focus on the balance that you have instead of having your problems fester from the cracks. This isn't about me or any other people that are there in your inner circle, this is mainly about _you_ in particular. You may not have the soldier material to fight, but you're not alone in this because family doesn't end with blood."

"Dean is out there… Timothy and Deejatra are also out there…," I said as I was trying to catch my breath with tears in my eyes. "Everyone wants me to focus on myself while others are suffering and that's nothing more than narcissism in a barrel."

"Your brother is no stranger on the battlefield, Sam. He holds his own when he deals with threats that are dangerous whether it is humanoid or monster. As for your own predicament, self-love is a lot of things, but it _isn't_ narcissism in a barrel. Balance is key to everyone's well-being and they must utilize both physical and mental strengths in order to stay focused, even in tough situations. In the end, they'll be the key to what you haven't tapped into yet. Still, you can't let yourself fall under the cracks or else you'll fail completely, for this crucial time will turn the tide in this ongoing war in the near future."

"I just hope that you're right about this one..." I covered myself up in the blankets of the hospital bed as I was starting to worry a lot more. "The Executive Division aren't just biding their time in this war, but they'll be banking on me to crack if I'm not careful. I can't let them break me. I can't let them bend me to their own selfish desires. All I'm doing is what was meant to be for me on my own terms to bring this galaxy into a golden age before it gets pulled asunder. I can sense the danger coming from outside and the soldiers that came here to destroy this town won't stop until it's been demolished."

"You're burning up with fever, Sam." Kazuo feels at my forehead as his assumptions rang true to the predicament I was in. "You're not going anywhere right now, so I suggest that you get more rest before you worry yourself even sicker than you already are."

It wasn't long until Kazuo got out a thermometer as he shoved it into my mouth while placed under my tongue. The stress and fear took a toll on my health as I just wanted to do more for everyone in this time of crisis, but I was barred from it due to Kazuo's strict orders. By the time I saw him take the thermometer out of my mouth, he was concerned as I had a very high fever that was caused by the stressors that I had. Still, I was under the microscope as I had no other choice but to stay in bed until I was well enough to move around, for I was stuck there for the time being. By the time I saw him leave the room, I stared at the ceiling as I saw the painted seashells that were decorated on there with all its beauty. In the long run, I was put there until I heard a fast fluttering sound coming from the vent on the far side of the room. Sitting up, I saw the grate fall onto the floor as I got up and went towards the vent to see what was in there until I saw the verdict fly directly into my face. The foreign object nearly made me lose my balance as I carefully peeled it off and noticed that a large rare albino bat was the culprit as I began to examine it very carefully. Even though most of them like the one from the vent fled after the surge of raw power I had, the lucky one itself was the rarest of all, but I noticed that its wings were the same color as the jeweled sigil that I had on my forehead. The bat itself was infused with raw power as it stared at me as if I were a god, for I was the one with raw power after all.

"It seems that you didn't leave this place at all, did you?" I said as I saw the bat fly towards the nightstand. "I'm terribly sorry that I scared off the ones who inhabited this cavern, but it's a miracle that you stayed behind."

The bat stood firm as I went back to my bed while covering up in the blankets. I never expected to see such a rare chiropteran refugee stay here in this underground stronghold before as it didn't lash out or bite me due to what it went through. By the time I heard the door open, I noticed Dirk entering as he spotted me with the bat that came from the vent in which it was the most calm of all of its chiropteran brethren. He never expected to see it there before as its wings were glowing with the raw power that it was infused with, for it was a godsend in the making.

"Kazuo's gonna be pissed when he sees that thing in here," I heard him say as he saw the bat fly on top of my head. "We all know that most bats like the one who came in here carry rabies and it's best that we get the visitor to the Medical Corps before we do anything else."

"The bat came out of the vent and flew into my face," I said. "From the looks of it, this chiropteran squatter is an Essoan albino flying fox and from the looks of it, the bat's a male due to its bigger size than the female."

"Well, he's far away from the Batcave, I can tell you that."

"He proves no harm to us, but the wings on him are infused with raw power, which makes him more ready to survive in such dangers both inside and outside."

"I bet that this guy's far from home, isn't he?"

"Essoan albino bats have been on the decline in the past few years in which most of them end up having their wings becoming brittle by the time they reach adulthood. They're also on the Intergalactic Endangered Species List in which poachers prize them for their limbs and wings due to the superstition that they ward off bad luck and all forms of evil."

"Then this little guy here is very lucky because he has the raw power imprint in his wings just like Dean in his chest and Kevin with his eyes." The bat screeches in protest as I sensed him to be grateful that he has what was given to him. "Hey, at least your wings aren't brittle by the time you're an adult right now, so I suggest that you keep calm, alright?"

"He gets your point, but his brethren will return home soon enough because the bats here have no other home to go to but here." I hear the numerous screeching from outside as I looked out the window to see the large mass of bats returning home after my surge of raw power two days ago. "They may be pests, but they're also beneficial to the environment that we have. As for the one in the vent, he's here to stay after all because he's an acolyte in my court of those who serve me and Reiko." The bat on my head screeches joyfully as he was busy stretching out his wings. "It seems that he has the courage that fits him."

"The bat's gotta have a name to fit him, doesn't he?"

"He'll be called Vikram, which means courage and valor, and he's earned it after coming out of the vent not too long ago."

It wasn't long until Kazuo ran back into the hospital room I was in as he saw Vikram standing on my head with his wings spread. Even though the room was supposed to be sterile, he never expected the bat to be here in all his glory as he refused to leave. Even Dirk was ready to defend the intruder from the vent as he didn't want the bat to be killed due to its supposed risk of infecting people with rabies, for it would be pointless to do so in the end.

"It's not what you think," he said.

"Move aside," said Kazuo sternly. "The bat needs to leave or else-"

"The bat proves no threat, Kazuo," I said. "Furthermore, Vikram is on the Intergalactic Endangered Species List because of what he is due to the poaching of those like him for his limbs and wings."

"An Essoan albino flying fox should be in its own habitat, Sam, not in a hospital room. From the looks of your friend here, an Essoan albino flying fox like him is heavily prone to having its wings being brittle by the time it reaches adulthood in which it's fair game to poachers who kill the species for its body parts."

"Vikram is one of the lucky ones because of his wings being infused with the raw power that was leaked into them. As for the rest of his brethren, they've returned because they have no home to go-"

Without warning, an alarm was heard throughout the whole underground stronghold as Kazuo sensed danger coming. He was aware of what was coming from outside as he was ready to face the danger that was coming forward. Sprinting out of the hospital room and into the hallway, he looked at the images coming from outside as the influx of Darbus' leftovers were already approaching _Chateau de le Mer_ and the beach next to it. He had a gut feeling that this battle wasn't over as it was just the tip of the iceberg in this ongoing chaos that was there in a nutshell…

* * *

Lorelei saw the group of soldiers from the Executive Division approaching as they were on the warpath into destroying the soldier factions of the Hunter Corps and the Alecrian Army that were defending the town and the civilians that were hidden below. When she spotted the Drakonar Army platoon approaching, she was relieved that she didn't have to do this alone as she wasn't about ready to throw in the towel just yet. She spotted Daorani and her forces coming towards the enemy soldiers as they were making their way towards the house and beach even in the nighttime when the artificial creations in gold armor were biding their time. Even though everyone was in bed for another day in this fight, Lorelei spotted the Drakonar Army platoon going against the enemy soldiers that were causing damage in their wake as they were in the fight of their lives.

By the time she got closer to the battlefield, she was spotted by the a group of artificial girls that were similar to the one who went into Ruby's Knife last year and never came out after its explosion. She remembered the same childlike faces that were dangerous as they were most likely to be causing widespread havoc all over Lillium. By the time she saw them going towards _Chateau de le Mer_ , she had to warn the allied forces that were staying there as the soulless little girls were most likely to be destroying it the same way that happened with Ruby's Knife. Sprinting towards the house, she had to stop them until she was stopped in a Devil's Trap, which stunned her in her tracks. It wasn't long until she saw Jan standing in front of her as he was grinning with an evil smirk on his face. She never expected him to do this as he was aware of what she was doing in this battle in Lillium, for this would end up in the enemy's favor if not careful.

"It's a blast to see a demon like yourself be trapped in such a crude etching on the ground," he said.

"It's a pain in the ass to see those same little girls coming towards the house to blow it up the same way like Ruby's Knife," said Lorelei. "I know what they are because one of them went into the place I worked at, only to end up blowing to pieces after she went inside while most of the customers in there died in that explosion last year."

"Darbus used all he put into in his perfect little race in which they don't need souls to function on a daily basis. Give them an order and they'll agree with their masters who crave the downfall of the Order of Letters and those who support it. As for what our deceased benefactor put into, I decided to make some enhancements that will make them immune to bullet attacks."

"They're not perfect because they've got _one_ weakness and that's in their heels. I've read _The Iliad_ and I've seen that movie that is based off from in which Achilles got taken out by having an arrow to the foot. As for the soldiers you brought with you, they're screwed 'cause they've underestimated the might of Sam Winchester and his friends."

It wasn't long until the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Jan wasn't convinced about the weather as he was ready to direct his soldiers towards the house and beach. Just as he was about to do so, he saw drops of rain falling as he later noticed more of it falling in bunches. The downpour was a godsend for Lorelei as she was freed from the Devil's Trap that Jan built in which she was ready to attack until she saw gunfire coming from the house. Getting out of the way, she saw part of the allied troops shooting at the soldiers that were not stopping as they were shot in the heels before being taken out by the Drakonar army platoon. With Jan fleeing, he left without delay as he saw the soldiers he had with him be reduced to only dead corpses and armor the moment he saw the forces take them out in the pouring rain. Victory was bittersweet as it was also a reason for Lorelei to relish it in order to prevent further dangers coming from the Executive Division.

By the time she was ready to get out of the way again, she saw Dean standing in front of her as he had a gut feeling that she would do her part into putting a dent into the Executive Division's plans and stop the further spread of the ongoing war that was still there. It was an unlikely fate that both my older brother and the renegade demon who was tossed into this battle were most likely to defend Lillium from further attacks coming.

"The rain's going down, but that doesn't mean that Jan's out of the picture just yet," said Lorelei.

"The Devil's Trap that was there earlier is weaker than cat piss," said Dean as he was looking at the etching on the ground. "That thing is a trigger that only _we_ can use, but having Jan draw it to trap you from going towards the house like that?"

"The guy's insane, but he really hates the rain."

"Speaking of rain, you should find someplace dry before you catch a cold."

"The same goes for _you_ , but your brother needs a lot more improvement than he has at his disposal. As for this rain, it wasn't supposed to come until next week, which is a pattern for the seven days of rain every month on Essos."

"I bet that the underground stronghold is a lot drier than being on the surface. As for our intruders, they won't stop until-"

"Dean Winchester," said Daorani as she was walking towards him with her platoon. "I need to speak with Marshal Calvert at once. It's a matter of urgency that is crucial to push back the Executive Division's forces in this ongoing war."

It was an unexpected surprise to see Daorani and her group come here as Dean was most likely to be escorting them towards the house. As for Lorelei, however, she was surrounded by members of the Hunter Corps as she was also being escorted into the house, but in a different way due to what she was for a renegade demon. Even though the soldiers from the invading forces were killed in the process, everyone in this war had a long way to go as there would soon be repercussions that would occur along the way…

The next morning, Lorelei was up as she was in a room that didn't resemble a prison cell, but there were armed guards at the front door complete with warding sigils from outside. Even though she loathed the presence of the warding sigils, it was a safe haven for her as she was using it to bide her time to help in the battle against both the Executive Division and her grudge against Milverton altogether. Dressed in pajamas and laying in a comfortable bed, she was safe until she saw Daorani coming into the room. Even though Lorelei had feelings for her late lover, Dinah, she was stuck with the soldier from the Drakonar army platoon that came here to defend Lillium and its citizens from the Executive Division's attacks, for this was getting more complicated than normal.

"You have some nerve to come here, demon," she said.

"Hey, just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean that I follow that asshat who parades Hell and brings out his gaming dens," said Lorelei defensively. "I'm here to do my part into stunting the leftovers that Darbus Toller left behind in which they cost me my job as a bouncer last year on Alecrast."

"You _did_ help out into thinning out the herd back there, but Jan Thurber is out there and so is Clegenny Marquand. Both threats serve the Executive Division and they'll stop at nothing to steal the one with raw power for their own selfish desires that are steeped in lust and vanity."

"I hear you there, but the head honcho of the Executive Division won't stop until he gets what he wants and that's _not_ gonna happen. It's a pain in the ass to see those asshats in motion cause havoc and they're on the same level as Darbus Toller himself."

"We all have a stake in this, even _you_. As for the rain that came early, it's a godsend that it scared Jan Thurber off for now, but he's not out of the fight just yet."

Lorelei clenched her fists as she was starting to despise Jan altogether for his efforts into causing damage into Lillium. As for what would happen next, all was ready as the renegade demon got out of her bed and walked towards the window. With the rain pouring in the night, she noticed a familiar figure standing near the front of the house as it was none other than Clegenny Marquand himself who was there to go for another rematch. When she saw him vanish, she had a gut feeling that the worst here wasn't over as this was going to be a long battle indeed until she spotted Kazuo approaching to the house. Whatever bad news was brewing wasn't good as Lorelei spotted a spaceship in the sky. It was the same Army of Cain ship that shot down a blast as it was biding its time to strike a second volley with dangerous results in mind…

 **To be continued...**


	33. Assault On Lillium, Part 3

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 33: Assault On Lillium, Part 3**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kazuo was sprinting towards the house as he spotted the Army of Cain ship from above. He was aware of the group of demons on that ship as they were nothing but trouble in the eyes of those who ventured out into the farthest regions of space. Even though the rain was coming down in droves in the night sky, he spotted it clear as day in which it was getting closer in the distance before it was about to land in a clearing. There was hell coming as he had a feeling that the ones who were in the Army of Cain would do further damage if he didn't warn them in time. Just as he was about to do so, he noticed Abiasaph standing in his way as he was aware of what would happen next, for the Army of Cain was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"Let me through," he said.

"And risk losing another one of Father's chosen prophets? It's _not_ gonna happen," answered Abiasaph. "The Army of Cain are coming and they will tear Lillium apart when they reach the ground."

"I'm not afraid of them after what they've did on Alecrast a year ago and I'm sure as hell that there won't be another repeat offender like what Severin did before he was killed."

"You don't know when to quit, do you, Kazuo?" said Iriniel as he appeared out of nowhere while dressed up in a poncho to cover his clothes. "The Army of Cain faction that blasted on this town are coming and they will cause widespread danger all over Lillium and they're aren't looking for stragglers who are defending it. They're looking for the rest of the vulnerable civilians who went underground here."

"And so it begins..."

"The rest of us Knights of Heaven are on our way with our usual angelic forces from the garrison and we're not alone on this. The weaponmaker who came all the way from Alecrast is also on board into getting rid of that faction before it gets to the civilians, but we should also be on our guard as well."

"We all know that the Executive Division paid good money to Abaddon in order to bring out that faction of the Army of Cain towards Essos and they're now touching down here to cause further danger just to get their ultimate prize in this war."

"The Executive Division may have paid great money to send an Army of Cain ship for backup, but someone else gave that order to them to enact a Plan B here," said Abiasaph. "They're after the townsfolk for their souls to farm in the most deplorable manner imaginable. As for the dealer who carted this Army of Cain faction here towards Essos, he's a crafty one that had his prizefight put on hold, only to steal the souls of the innocent folk who live here in this seaside town."

"Soul farming…, what a deplorable practice to do on those who don't know about the further dangers ahead. It's been used before in the Elder Days and in the central part of Alecrast where it borders the Southern Stride. Abaddon may be desperate enough to do this, but she's made a grave mistake into selling to General Wetzel and his cronies like that. As for the one who sent that ship into Essos' orbit, he's biding his time before he battles it out with the one whose namesake is plastered in such demonic ranks like that."

"Then we better act quickly before anything else strikes without warning," said Iriniel. "Therefore, the Executive Division is playing with fire and they'll get burned really quick. As for the situation into protecting Sam Winchester, on the other hand, he is a much greater key into bringing this whole nest of planets into a golden age in which it's also beneficial to what is there. If the Executive Division gets their hands on him first, then it's all over in which Project Apollo will cause hell if activated once again."

"And it won't! Sam is a humanoid being that is free to live as he wishes, not some puppet or pawn in a chess game. Therefore, his life must be secured before he falls under the clutches of our enemies and they have their reasons to do so. As for the one who aided General Wetzel, he's out there, but waiting for the right moment to make his next move, for we'll be waiting before anything else happens."

Kazuo knew for a fact that Ailnoth was out there as he was in hiding from the war. As for what would happen next, it would only be a matter of time before the Army of Cain touched down on the surface. Staring at the sky, he spotted the Army of Cain ship getting closer as it landed near a clearing that was far away from the beach. The sight of them coming here wasn't good as the presence of an old foe was unsettling for those who dealt with the Executive Division and other problems on the sly…

* * *

A few hours later, I was still in the hospital room as I was hearing the rain pour from above on the outside. Staring at the clock, it reached towards two in the morning as I was in my bed staring at the ceiling in which I dwelled about my upcoming fate in mind. Sitting up, I noticed Vikram curled at the end of the bed I was in as he was used to what was there in this room. The bat with the infused wings of raw power was sleeping until he woke up and flew towards the window the moment he spotted an earwig crawling on the wall. By the time I saw him catch it and eat it, he flew towards the bed as he was ready to catch another nap until the door was opened up. I was getting worried for a split second until I noticed Reiko coming in here as she was there with me for a reason. She was also concerned for my condition as she didn't want me to get even worse due to what was wrong with me, for I was stuck in here under the microscope of the Medical Corps so far.

"I had a feeling that you would be in here," I said.

"Kazuo's been gone for a long time now, but he's with Brother and the others at the house right now," said Reiko. "As for what will occur..." I notice her place her hand on her stomach. "I hope that they're alright when this war is over..."

"You shouldn't be up and about in your condition right now. I know that you worry about me, but I also worry about your health due to what you bear inside you."

"I'm aware of what I have, Sammy, but I worry about your well-being just as much you worry about me and everyone else here. You should also bring yourself more gratitude just like the rest of us as well before you fall under the cracks even further. It's strange that you feel concerned for everyone here, but you are enough already. There's no need to feel ashamed about it because you are a lot more unique than one perceives you to be."

"I hope that you're right about that one..."

It wasn't long until Vikram flew on top of my head as he wasn't about to move from it. Still, I had to deal with the newest member of our motley group as he wasn't about to fly off anytime soon. Even Reiko noticed him to be a bit of a ham at times as she saw his wings to be the most elegant for an Essoan albino flying fox like him. In an awkward way, I was glad that Vikram was there as he was a relief for me while being under the microscope of the Medical Corps.

"He doesn't seem to leave your side, does he?" said Reiko.

"Vikram has his high points and low ones, but he's also a part of the family like everyone else in our inner circle," I said. "He also has a way to dispose his guano in the bathroom while on the toilet."

"Whoever had him last must have trained him to use the potty very well."

"Normally, bats often go outside to use it, but Vikram is also smart for his own good."

It wasn't long until I saw the bat fly off from my head and landed at the end of my bed again. Even Reiko was pleased that I wasn't depressed in my hospital room as she saw me to admire our newest member of the family in spades. Still, we couldn't get enough of Vikram's antics as he was someone that was there for a reason. In the end, I was watching him stare at me until I heard footsteps approaching into the room. Unexpectedly, we saw Deejatra entering as she was concerned about the situation from outside. As a soldier in the Hunter Corps, she was also on hand into coming and going to protect the civilians here in the underground stronghold as she was most likely to be giving us an update on things from the outside.

"The Drakonar government has dispatched a platoon of soldiers here to aid in the effort against the Executive Division," she said.

"The Drakonar Army?" I said.

"Daorani and her troops are already here and the situation outside _isn't_ looking good."

"Is it the Army of Cain coming here?"

"According to some of the able men and women who enlisted in our effort, there has been a sighting of a ship that has the Mark of Cain painted on it in which the forces in it are not humanoid of any kind, but I know how they leave when it comes to a sulphur trail they bring."

"Deejatra," said Reiko. "I've seen those forces before when I was still carrying my first set of twins last year. Severin brought them with him when they abducted me and Brother just to lure Sammy into a trap. The demons that were crafted into what they now go into were once souls that were taken from innocents and transferred to a soul factory that does this deplorable thing."

"This isn't the first time that soul harvesting has happened and it won't end with the obedient demons from the Army of Cain coming here, either. The first soul harvesting incident that was recorded was a week before the slaughter of the Old Guard's remnants in 1958 and that was on the day that the initiation of two new members were to be in their ranks: the Henry Winchester of old and the woman who we know today as Abaddon's vessel, Josie Sands. The dangerous activity occurred again in 2014 in which Sam's past self went on a mission to the same town that did that dirty deed, only to have it stopped with many others along the way."

"The souls that were mutilated into such dangerous forms of war will be put to rest," I said. "No one should go through torture like that, whether it is living _or_ dead. They shouldn't live like that nor shall they be forsaken by fate to be in such demonic snares like that."

Without warning, we heard a blast coming from the surface as I sensed the danger coming nearer. I also feared for the safety of everyone on both sides as the blast that was heard from above was a stark reminder of war and what it does to those who are either fighting it or get caught in the middle of it. Still, war showed no prejudice as it followed along with death, starvation, and illness on the sly. I may have been caught in the middle of it, but I had to do my part like the rest of us as the Second Galvanic uprising was getting more dangerous than anyone ever imagined…

* * *

The ground forces in the house were armed with cannons of their own as they were firing at possible enemy targets coming from both Darbus' leftovers and the Army of Cain respectively. In such a terrible notion, both enemy factions weren't stopping as they were ready to go towards the house and kill everyone, including the allied forces and the civilians that were in hiding from below. With Daorani armed with a sniper weapon of her own, she shot at her targets point blank range as they fell to the ground like flies. She was no stranger to dealing with wars on Drakonus as she and her platoon were busy holding them off and keeping them away from the house. It wasn't long until Lorelei emerged in a coat and rain poncho as she saw the mixed bag of soulless dolls and demons coming towards the house as she even despised the Army of Cain for being a force in the galaxy to be feared like so many other threats on our plates. With the rain pouring down, there was no end to it as the allied forces were soaked to the bone while fending off the enemies that were coming closer to the house.

"There's no end to them, is there," said Daorani as she was reloading her rifle. "Whatever those things are that have been mixed with Darbus Toller's leftovers are not stopping like that."

"It _had_ to be _them_ ," said Lorelei as she clenched her fist. "It's the same damn thing that was once used back in the Elder Days. It sucks that you guys have to do battle with both the Barbie dolls and the Army of Cain, but in the pouring rain? If I were you guys, I suggest that you get a poncho so that you don't catch a cold. As for the combo platter out there, there's no end to them in General Wetzel's power trip anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just because I'm a corporeal renegade demon, doesn't mean that I'm on their side, period! The Army of Cain are nothing more than the souls of innocent people that have been yanked out, only to be puppets for that bitch, Abaddon."

"Ryosuke told me about her before when she once died from the First Blade in the Elder Days, but her puppets are here and haven't succumbed to my bullets yet."

"The only way to stop those turkeys is to take them out with weapons with ethereal metal in them and that includes the bullets for the Colt, a couple of angel blades, and the Demon Killer."

"But we don't have such weapons in the Drakonar Army..."

"Actually, a certain weaponmaker is on his way here with his usual toys on him and one of them was once used to open a Hell gate in the Elder Days. He'll answer the call soon enough 'cause General Wetzel will get more than just his ass kicked. He'll end up in one of Milverton's gaming dens in Hell the moment he falls. It's the price that he'll pay once he goes off the deep end."

"Let's hope that we put a dent in the Executive Division..."

Daorani and her platoon continued to fire at the invading enemy forces as they were inching closer in front of the vehicle with the laser cannon. The battle was getting more intense than normal as the platoon itself saw it firing towards a set of buildings that were far away from it. More and more, the combined forces of both the Master Race and the Army of Cain was building up as the allied forces would be no match for what is out there, for this nightmare wasn't about to end anytime soon unless a miracle occurred…

* * *

Ryosuke was on business as he and his entourage were on Alecrast where the Shironami Temple stood in the town of Heinlein. Basically, he had to enlist the help of Totsuka and his arsenal as the news about the Army of Cain coming towards Essos was putting a damper on all the other planetary governments in his part of the Ashizoka System. By the time he and his entourage entered towards Shironami Temple, they were greeted by a familiar presence as she was carting a set of triplets in tow. It was Charlie herself as she was also known as the White Lady who lived here while overseeing the progress of what went on in this ongoing war. She was no stranger to dealing with threats that were out of the ordinary as her former life saw the presence of monsters in the Elder Days. She was also concerned about the latest incident that came out of the blue as she was most likely to dispatch Totsuka on another mission, for this was a very crucial one indeed.

"You're far away from the Death Star, aren't you, Ryosuke?" she said as she was busy tending to the triplets in their stroller. "It seems that you got trouble on your hands as usual."

"Is Totsuka home?" he asked. "It is a very urgent time to bring him out in this ongoing war that started back in Chekiang a few weeks back."

"He's busy forging new weapons after spotting a fresh vein of ethereal metal during his travels. Luckily, he's ready to forge a new sword for a certain _someone_ who took a sabbatical while Darbus Toller did his usual crap on the sly. But still, even though the guy who caused problems in Kabizashi last year is taking a long permanent star nap, his Republic clones in Barbie doll faces are still being processed by the rest of his family and giving them to the worst in the Alecrian Army."

"General Wetzel has violated many laws in my part of the Ashizoka System and his crimes won't go away quietly. Recently, he has hired the help of Jan Thurber, whose family are nothing but a group of Nazi enthusiasts in sheep's clothing."

"The Thurbers will _always_ be Nazis in sheep's clothing," said Totsuka as he was coming out of the forging room. "Although one of them's serving a prison sentence at Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, the asshat who brought those soulless dolls from Darbus' spring collection are already on Essos, but are in Lillium causing havoc down there. Also, there's the Army of Cain that you need to worry about 'cause that asshat general who became the fly in our ointments hired them to cause havoc in which some of the other planetary governments are playing possum right now."

"The Executive Division and the Army of Cain are after the only prize that became a prime target and that's Sam. General Wetzel has crossed the line just to pursue him against the wishes of everyone all over the galaxy just to use him as a weapon for Project Apollo. I won't let that happen and I can't allow that to happen."

"Then count me in 'cause I'm here to kick ass and take names while making weapons to get popped into the Army of Cain. It's the best we can do 'cause General Wetzel's got some nerve to cause Sam more misery than he already has right now. He started this war he built, but…," Totsuka gets out the Colt from his hip holster as he puts some bullets into it. "...we can sure as hell finish it. Sam's been helpful so far and we can't give up on him yet after he and Reiko saved everyone during the Gale Canyon incident last year. We owe them that much, so I suggest that we all put a damper on the Executive Division and their lackeys just to put them in their place."

Totsuka was ready and able to aid in the effort as he was most likely to be going off to war with his stash of weapons in tow, especially the Colt. Still, he wasn't out of the fight yet as he also had Charlie and the triplets to protect from this onslaught of war on the horizon, for this wasn't over just yet…

* * *

Dean saw a blast from a laser cannon rip a building to pieces in the pouring rain as he spotted a vehicle approaching towards the house from afar. He spotted it carefully with his binoculars as he saw it to be a vehicle that was used by armies who used something like that in military platoons. When he saw the Mark of Cain emblazoned on it, he had a gut feeling that he would lose this battle and fail everyone for not protecting Lillium from danger. He also feared for the safety of the civilians, especially the women and children in the underground stronghold, as he didn't want them to suffer from the danger out here. He also feared for the safety of his comrades and subordinates as they were most likely to be putting their lives on the line to protect the town from the Executive Division's terrible machinations as well, for this wasn't the very end of the terror that came forth. By the time he was about to report in, he saw Timothy approaching as he was concerned about what was going on so far, for the outcome wasn't good at all.

"There's a storm coming and it's _not_ good," he said.

"It's already pouring outside as it is," said Dean.

"I got word that the Drakonar platoon that was dispatched here is not doing too well with our combined forces right now."

"We've been pulling an all-nighter, but there's no end to this crap..."

"There never is," said Daorani as she was dressed up in a rain poncho. "We've never seen anything like it before in which the demons who came here from that ship in the distance are far worse than the soulless dolls that came here."

"I hope to God that those asshats don't find the civilians in the underground stronghold. That's the worst of our worries right now."

"I've read reports about how the Order kept tabs on demons who were modified from what they once were and they were the souls that were stolen from their bodies. I also know how Abaddon does her business mainly on Alecrast, but she lashes out on those who operate soul farming against her orders if she's not careful. As for General Wetzel and his cronies, they've completely lost it due to their obsession over Sam and the raw power that he has, but we can't let him fall under their influence, no matter what's at stake right now."

"General Wets-His-Pants sure has some nerve into causing harm to his enemies, but there's no way in hell that he'll get access to Sam in this ongoing war! I'm here for a damn good reason and there's no way that I'll sell Sam out in this crucial time like this."

It wasn't long until Dean heard his vidphone ringing as he dug it out of his hip holster. Looking at the call on screen, he had a gut feeling that someone from the Executive Division would be calling him as he was expecting one of them to leave a message on the sly. Basically, he chose to ignore it as he was starting to get tired from the watch on the horizon. With a huge yawn, he was about to take a brief nap until something made him have the urge to answer the vibrating vidphone in his hand. Something in particular was forcing him to answer as he was trying hard to fight it until a different kind of thing intervened at the last minute. The callers on the phone were expecting him to answer as Dean was ready to flat-out ignore their machinations until it dropped onto the floor the moment Timothy picked it up and answered it instead.

"We're in the middle of a war right now, you got that?!" he yelled.

"You know who this is because Jan's forces on this backwater planet that you're on needed a little boost," said General Wetzel over the phone. "I just had to buy some hired assistance from a certain thorn in the Order's side from last year in which she accepted my payment to her in exchange for the souls of Lillium's civilians."

"You made a deal with Abaddon?!" Anger flooded Timothy as he was itching to attack for no reason at all. "I heard tales about how that bitch of a demoness was resurrected a hundred years ago since her death from the First Blade in the Elder Days and now you pay her a sum of money just to add to her power trip?! You don't know _anything_ or _everything_ that the cold bitch did, do you?!"

"Abaddon is banking on your downfall in which she was simply reminiscing about the good old days on how she decimated the Mirchaias Clan on Trost and the Bonnefoy Family on Alecrast, but the icing on the cake is when she slaughtered your own father in front of you since you were a teenager."

"Don't start that with me!"

In an instant, Dean yanked the phone away from Timothy's hands as he was itching to give General Wetzel a piece of his mind whatsoever. In a twist of luck in his favor, he was calm as the imprint of raw power that protruded from his chest began to glow brightly beneath the clothes he wore. By getting ready to talk to the thorn in everyone's side, he was ready to let our worst enemy have it as he wasn't getting angry, but wanting to put him in his place over the phone.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy," said General Wetzel over the phone with an icy tone in his voice. "Did I touch a nerve on a sensitive subject that you don't want your comrades or subordinates to know about?"

"Sorry, but you hit the wrong nerve," said Dean. "It's ironic that you dispatched your group of lackeys and followers here just to put your paws on my little brother, but you'll get it coming in the end when we finish your ass in this war that you started."

"Dean Winchester…, I had a feeling that you would answer because I want you to fork over your brother and end this war before you cause more deaths on your hands than _I_ do."

"First and foremost, you arrogant prick, you're _not_ gonna lay a hand on my brother and neither will your cronies in this sadistic chess game. I'm beginning to see through your tactics in which I know that you even bought that Army of Cain ship to pilot towards Essos. You think that I'll lose it, but you've got it wrong here."

"No, Dean, it's _you_ that got it wrong because I will claim Sam as the ultimate prize and I will do so to activate Project Apollo when this is all over. In the end, everyone around will fall and I will win when the war is over."

"You don't scare me, General, 'cause I know that your folly will end up in the record books for grade-a stupidity by bringing those soulless Barbie dolls and demons towards Essoan Soil without any regrets for your actions. As for what you're trying to do to my little brother, it'll fall flat 'cause we'll be the ones who are on the right track in the end. Just watch for the light from within, for it will bring us closer to what we have as a whole purpose."

At that moment, Dean hung up on General Wetzel as he wasn't angry with his reaction with the one who started this war. It was his _coup de grace_ to shut the infamous instigator of the Second Galvanic Uprising as he spotted the large vehicle in the distance still firing at empty buildings and such. He had to do something about it until he noticed me emerging out into the open. He had a gut feeling that I would end up either getting captured or killed as he saw me standing still. In a crucial time to do what was necessary, he was getting ready to haul me out of the way as the situation here in Lillium was getting more complicated than normal…

* * *

Totsuka arrived in Lillium as he emerged from a travelling portal from one of the businesses that were empty. The bleak scenery in the pouring rain was a reminder of what he saw during the battle against the Army of Cain last year as he was looking out for possible dangers lurking in the distance. He also had a gut feeling that the artificial creations from Darbus Toller would also be in the mix as he had to be on his guard in order to aid in our efforts to protect Lillium from further harm. When he spotted _Chateau de le Mer_ in the distance, he was most likely to be reporting there until he spotted a group of unsavory intruders dressed in armor with the Mark of Cain painted on them. He saw them as the same thing that he saw on both Alecrast and Earendil as he never forgot what they looked like.

He knew that they were demons as they were using their tricks to throw debris at him the moment he drew out the Colt in his hand while loading it up with the bullets that he forged from. He had only one solution to stop them as he fired several shots into the closest ones in front of him. So far, he wasn't about to let them stand in his way as he killed the demons that were standing in his way. By the time he was about to reach the house, he was stopped by a group of the artificial creations that Darbus left behind as they had their guns in their hands. He remembered them very well since Darbus Toller once paraded them all over the place last year as they were most likely to be shooting him on sight for his interference.

"Here comes the immaculate squad all over again just to rain on everyone's parade," he said.

"You are an enemy of the Executive Division and all that they've stood for," said the group in unison. "Therefore, you will die for your actions."

"Oh, bite me… All I know is that your handler, Jan Thurber, is doing General Wetzel's dirty work and it's not a good idea to have him go on a power trip for his actions."

"You will surrender! You will surrender! You will surrender!"

"For all I know, you guys sound like a broken record! As for your master's agenda, it's out of sheer arrogance that he's pulling this in order to get what he wants and that's Sam!"

The group in front of Totsuka was about to fire until they suffered from a mysterious ailment from the inside. He never saw anything like it before as he realized that the group of soulless dolls in front of him crumpled to pieces in their tracks. In such a gruesome godsend, he was thankful that he wasn't shot up into Swiss cheese as he spotted the one who caused the group's downfall. It was C'Torrha as she emerged out into the open while dressed up the same garb as the Hunter Corps. With luck on Totsuka's side, he was grateful that help appeared in such an insectoid form as he was ready to stop the rest of the enemy forces from going towards _Chateau de le Mer_ and the cave near the ocean.

"Looks like a Chonoid all the way from Dorne is in this battle," he said. "Normally, those like you spread their deadly spores onto their enemies, but in the rain? That's a little risky there, don't you think?"

"Shion insisted that I come here due to my experience with what I saw on Shiganshina," said C'Torrha. "It also seems that they still function even after the death of their master as well. As for my spores, however, they've become immune in the rain after what happened when I saw Sam and his family staying in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. Still, my spores are deadly, but they're my line of defense in dealing with those who were forged by the late Darbus Toller, who will _never_ be sorely missed."

"Ever since Darbus Toller got iced a few months back, his family in the second branch kept using loopholes into producing those soulless walking sex dolls just to cause havoc at their handlers' expense."

"Whatever the case, there's danger in the form of that ship in orbit above this planet in which it has an unsettling symbol painted on it. I know so little of what that ship is, but from what I know from Shion is that the emblem painted on it came from the time of the Elder Days."

"What we're going up against besides the Barbie dolls in the Executive Division are what is called the Army of Cain and their grunts are created by harvesting the souls of innocent people and turning them into demons at Abaddon's bidding and expense." Totsuka gets out his binoculars as he saw several more of the demonic invaders approaching the house. "Those asshats! They're heading towards _Chateau de le Mer_ and the underground stronghold that's hidden in the cavern near the ocean! That's one hell of a melting pot in this battle there and it's no walk in the park, either." He later notices me emerging from the front door of the house as a bright aura covered me while turning night into a bleak day. "No way… That's Sam!"

"By the gods..." C'Torrha notices me change into my super-charged form as I stood still without any fear whatsoever. "Sam's about to face those things in front of him without any backup..."

"Dude, he's changing form like we've never seen him do before."

"He's not messing around this time…, but he's going up against the worst that are coming over towards that house near the ocean."

"If Sam's facing this crap like the rest of us, then we'll see to it that he succeeds into putting a dent in those asshats before they reach the civilians in the underground stronghold."

Both Totsuka and C'Torrha spotted me facing off against the remainder of the Army of Cain as I wasn't afraid in this battle. There was even the vehicle with the laser cannon attached onto it as it was getting ready to fire at me, but I wasn't about to back down anytime soon. As for what would happen next, the tide will end up shifting in our favor as the Second Galvanic Uprising was about to hit rock bottom soon enough…

* * *

I was in my hospital room as I was trying to go back to sleep after I saw Reiko leaving for our room earlier. Still, I was being monitored as I couldn't shake the watchful eyes of the Medical Corps on the sly. With the clock inching towards three in the morning, I was wanting to get back to sleep until I began to sense a powerful vision in mind. The image of it was more intense than normal as I saw Lillium being decimated to nothingness. It was too much to bear as I got up from my bed and began to leave while I put on my robe and slippers. By the time I left my hospital room, I was going towards an emergency exit as I was in the upper part of the cavern near the beach. More and more, I became entranced by the call to action as I was outside and veiled in a light that was activated by my raw power. Walking onward, I was seeing the vehicle with the laser cannon approaching further as it was on its way to destroy the house with everyone in it.

I couldn't let that happen as I continued to go forward in my stance against the Executive Division and their allies at hand. I wanted to protect everyone as I was walking forward to the warzone in the town square. When the large vehicle stopped, it was getting ready to fire until it I shielded myself with the raw power that I had the moment that the blast hit into the sky. It wasn't long until I changed into my ultimate form as the large vehicle with the laser cannon was no match for me. I also noticed several of the soldiers from the Army of Cain approaching as they were aware of me, but not expecting what I could do. I had a family to protect as I noticed some of the demons that were after me getting ready to do their worst until I destroyed them all with the raw power that I had at my disposal. I was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with as the vehicle with the laser cannon was ready to fire straight towards me and those who were near the house and cavern. With one single blast, I obliterated the vehicle as it was reduced to debris and rubble.

By the time I was finished, I became very exhausted as I reverted back to my normal form, only to fall to my knees after using my raw power too much. Even though I obliterated the incoming Army of Cain soldiers that came here, I saw a group of soulless dolls approaching as they were ready to kill me on sight. I was too weak to move as I was powerless against the group that was coming towards the house just to finish the job into killing everyone in Lillium. It wasn't long until I heard gunshots firing into the heels of the invading soldiers in front of me as I noticed Totsuka armed with only the Colt and his sword. He wasn't ready to go and throw in the towel in front of our enemies as he was there to save the day (or night) with what he had at his disposal. He wasn't about to see me defenseless as he was shooting at his targets where they hit the most. After all of that, I noticed C'Torrha sprinting towards the soldiers as she used her spores on them the moment they dropped like flies. The battle was over as I groggedly turned around and saw Dean sprinting to my aid.

"Sammy!" he yelled as he ran towards me. "What the hell were you thinking by going out here and facing off those things alone?!"

"Dude, he just blew up a Howitzer that had a ginormous laser cannon attached to it just now," said Totsuka as he put away the Colt. "Even though the battle's over, the war's still going like the Energizer Bunny on steroids."

"We need to get him inside before he ends up catching pneumonia." Dean helps me up as I was shivering with cold. "Jeez, Sammy, you're like a wet dog when you're soaked. Let's hope that you pull through after what you pulled. Hell, I'm getting you a friggin' fruit basket for your efforts after you saved our bacon not too long ago."

With the battle over for the time being, we kept the townsfolk safe from harm as the battle to protect Lillium was in the record books. As for what went on next in this ongoing war, we were stuck battling the Executive Division and their allies on the sly as we vowed to keep them at bay, regardless of what could happen next…

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself strapped in an unusual contraption while staring at the black sky in space on some strange station from above. I was struggling to get free as I saw General Wetzel standing in front of me with an icy smile on his face. His determination to nab me was in motion as he pressed a button in front of him. At that moment, I was being used against my will as I saw the planet below the space station being reduced to a black ooze until I woke up in a cold sweat while shaking in my bed. At that moment, I noticed that I was in a different hospital room as I spotted a different setting than that of the underground stronghold. I saw the rain pouring down from outside as I saw the waves in the ocean crashing near the beach. I never expected to be in the house before as was ready to get up and stare at the window until I heard the door open up. I heard footsteps approaching as I saw Dean standing in front of me. He was concerned for my health as he saw me shivering in the hospital bed I slept in, for I wasn't doing too well after dealing with the enemy forces from outside.

"You sure had it easy after what you've been through," I heard him say.

"I had a gut feeling that you would be in here," I said.

"After going out there in the pouring rain, Reiko was worried sick about your sorry ass after you put the hurt on the Executive Division's tools outside."

"How long was I out?"

"When we brought you in the house, you fainted on the floor hitting above the heat limit up to 107 and it's _not_ a joke, either."

"What… happened to me?"

"Kazuo tossed you in the tub with ice cubes in it just to bring your fever down. It's a miracle that you're alive, but you've been comatose for two days straight, for that's well-rested for someone who saved our asses once again."

"I've been incapacitated for two days straight?!" I was itching to get free until I noticed the i.v. drip inserted into my left arm. "I can't shirk my duties right now! I have to look after Reiko and the children! She's carrying another set of twins and all I'm doing is-"

"Sam! There's no need for you to be worrying too much, you got that? All you need to do is to worry about yourself right now. Let us do the leg work for you, alright? You _did_ go out there and take out the Army of Cain that was coming towards the civilians, didn't you?"

"That won't change a thing, Dean. Even though we protected them, we're most likely to be rebuilding Lillium's infrastructure after what the Executive Division did. It's all we can do for now..."

"Hey, there's breakfast if you want it..."

"I'll pass..."

"Hey, _no one_ passes up on a nice breakfast and it's pancakes with fruit filling."

"I'm not hungry right now..."

"C'mon, Sammy! There's no going back on this one!"

"I'm tired, Dean!"

"Look, if you don't get some food into you, I'm getting Kazuo in here and he's not lenient to those who refuse food, you got that? He's no stranger into dealing with difficult patients, but you better mind him or else you'll end up with a feeding tube inserted into your stomach."

"I'll be right with you, alright? Just give me a few minutes to get up..."

With that, Dean left the room as I got up out of bed while holding onto the stand with the saline drip attached to it. When I approached the window, I saw the ocean waves crashing in the storm as it reminded me of an uncertain danger coming without warning…

 **To be continued...**


	34. The Times That Changed Us All, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 34: The Times That Changed Us All…, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in my hospital room as I was still held up in bed while dealing with the exhaustion that I had in such troubling strides. Even though I was in bed, I was not doing too well as I was curling up in the warm blankets I had. Still, I had so much to do as I was ready to leave until I was stopped from doing so. I heard the door open again as I saw Dean approaching in here with a tray of food in his hands. The smell of seafood chowder filled my senses as I felt my stomach growling. I was hungry, even though I protested against food, as I saw my older brother bring out the tray towards me. Still, I was reeling from exhaustion as I began to take a bite of the food that was in front of me. The taste of seafood chowder filled me as I couldn't get enough of what I've eaten so far, for I couldn't put off being hungry forever.

"Looks like you're finally eating after what you've went through," said Dean.

"After what I went through, I know what to do next after this," I said.

"After this, you're still staying in bed. You saved our asses by overexerting your raw power and everyone's thankful that you saved the day, but you can't just shoulder the burden yourself, you know."

"I can't just stay in bed while everything here in Lillium is in shambles right now. I have to help because it's my responsibility to do so."

"And it's up to _us_ in particular to help fix the town after all that has happened in the past three days or so. You may be helping us with the raw power that you have, but we can also help out in our efforts to rebuild the town that we're in. You're not alone on this, Sam. You're not stuck in an empty situation like that 'cause we've got your back for all the right reasons for you. Let me carry the burden with you. Let me carry you to what you were _truly_ meant to be. You can't just have the whole world carted around like an oversized bag full of things that you carry. Besides, you have a lot of backup and it will pay off in spades the moment you realize your true potential."

I never expected Dean to be very committed to my cause as he was vowing to do more to protect me from those who would stop at nothing to abuse the raw power that I had. Still, I was most likely to be doing more as I had my responsibilities for my family and friends to uphold, for this was a crucial time to fight my own battle on the horizon…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

It had been three years in the First Galvanic Uprising as a Hunter Corps squad was on a scouting mission in the Winterlands. With the intel of finding and killing those under the command of Menelaus Marquand and his followers, they were most likely to be aiding the Alecrian Army platoon that was stationed there while at the helm of General Thorndike. It was a troubling time as Menelaus Marquand himself was still hankering for what was discovered in the bowels of Alecrast itself. By the time that the Hunter Corps squad caught up to the enemy soldiers in the neighboring town of Zelazny, they spotted them dragging out the women and children (both human and Orc) as they were shivering from the freezing cold in this time of war. It was hell in icy climes as the leader of the enemy platoon emerged on horseback. Removing his helmet, he was a menacing figure as he was also a mountain Orc that was in the service of the one who caused the First Galvanic Uprising.

The Hunter Corps squad was on the move as they saw a mix of mountain Orcs and wildmen in numbers while getting ready to stop the enemy soldiers from causing havoc to the women and children that were there without any coats on their backs or shoes on their feet. One in particular was disgusted at the mountain Orc's tactics as he was armed with his weapons to stop him in his tracks. The young man, who was John Winchester, was a man of honor as he served the Hunter Corps proudly while being a member of the Order of Letters. He was also a man who wasn't afraid to face off against danger as he was facing off against his aggressor without running away, for he was there to stop the followers of Menelaus Marquand at any costs.

"Out of my way, Terran trash!" snarled the Orc as he drew out his sword.

"You're in clear violation of the treaty between the locals and your kind in the mountains," said our dad. "We all know that you pissed off the Farragut Clan for selling out to Marquand."

"Our days in the mountains will end, Terran! As soon as I execute the women and children here, I'll be heavily rewarded for my service to the man."

"James will be very pissed off at you for coming here for no reason and he knows that using the women and children as pawns will cause him to strike you down."

Without further hesitation, Dad fought against the Orc as they were battling it out. The battle itself was a testy one as he was quicker than the brute strength of his opponent. Both fighters were clashing swords as they were proving their mettle on who was the victor in the outcome. By the time the Orc was about to get the upper hand, Dad quickly knocked the sword out of his hands as it was flung into the dirt. With the skirmish over, it was said and done until the Orc was ready to pull a dirty trick on Dad without warning. Just as he was about to do so, he felt a spear pierce through him as he was kneeling to the ground. It wasn't long until Dad spotted another Orc approaching as he got off his warg and stared at the fallen opponent who tried to pull a dirty trick, for he would soon pay the piper for his crimes.

"James Farragut," said the Orc as he was coughing up blood. "You had some nerve showing up here for no reason."

"And you have no right to attack innocent women and children in your wake all in the name of your master," he said. "I know what Menelaus Marquand is doing and the Executive Division is all over it to stop him from causing havoc."

"Menelaus Marquand has every reason to cause havoc and that is to gain the strange power that has been emanating from the ground up."

"Well, Menelaus can suck it for all I care!"

"Nothing can stop us from achieving the goal of harvesting what is put here…, not even… the future savior..."

"The only savior that we know is the Terran who died for the sins of his brethren who had him betrayed, including the one who was given the thirty pieces of silver."

"The savior will _never_ emerge! Remember that!"

At that moment, the Orc fell to the ground as James stood in front of the one who caused chaos here in Zelazny. With the incident over, everyone saw the Hunter Corps and the Alecrian Army stepping in as they were ushering the women and children back into their homes. With the Medical Corps arriving to assess the situation, they were busy tending to the sick and injured as Dad and James saw everything being restored one slow step at a time. Even though the battle was over, the was was still going as this was the grim reality that sank into Alecrast's infrastructure without warning.

"This war has gone far enough," said Dad as he was observing the activity in the town. "Every time one threat is fought, another one appears without warning."

"Around here, the mountain Orcs and wildmen have become a nuisance like those vamps that come and go along the outskirts near Kanto Village," said James.

"At least you finished the guy who was intent on killing the women and children here."

"The mountain Orc that I had to put down had a bounty on his head in which people like me don't tolerate those who cause trouble for the innocent. You _do_ have a family at home, don't you, John?"

"I have a wife and son that live in my family's castle in Kanto Village. It's also a godsend that Mary was a good choice for me or else we wouldn't have had Dean to complete our family with."

"As soon as General Thorndike gives you the clearance on going back to your home, you'll probably spend time with your son and make love to your wife. Still, before we do anything else, we should look into the further mountains in order to find any stragglers from Menelaus and his cronies hiding here or else we'll be in hot water."

"I was hoping to do the same thing..."

At that point, Dad was busy at his work as he was going towards the mountain tunnels that were near the town. Going inside, he was armed with his weapons as he was exploring into where the mountain Orcs and wildmen keep causing trouble from. When he ventured even further, he stepped onto an old wooden platform as it collapsed underneath him the moment he fell towards a pond that was never frozen. Luckily, he was unharmed, but wet as he noticed that the pond was more like a hot spring instead of a freezing one the moment he walked towards the shore near it. Even though he was soaking wet, he wasn't done with his scouting report as he walked towards a flight of stairs. Going upward, he saw a faint glow at the end of it as he reached to the top of the stairs. The destination that he was in had a large mural on the wall as it depicted a sign of the future.

Dad never expected to see anything like it before as he saw some Enochian writing on the wall in which he knew of it very well. As a member of the Hunter Corps, he was trained to decipher any form of language he comes across as he was most likely to be know the meaning of them in the near future. When he deciphered the language on the wall, he also saw an image of the future as it was none other than what he would bring forth the moment he returned home. Just as he was about to report in, he saw James and General Thorndike standing behind him as they were ready to collect him the moment they were about to go and report to their superiors, for this was an omen in disguise.

"Looks like you took a bath, John," said General Thorndike.

"This mural on the wall is something that I never saw before," said Dad.

"By all the gods," said James as he was stunned to see the image on the wall. "The guy with the jeweled sigil on his forehead looks a lot like you, John, but with brown hair."

"Whoever he is, he must be a sign of many things to come. As for me, I'll always be a part of the Hunter Corps, regardless of what would happen next. As for the mural on the wall, it's just a pipe dream that'll _never_ come true. I deciphered the writing on it in which the chosen savior will come into the world and bring us into a golden age, but it's all a large myth."

"You shouldn't ignore what the gods put in front of you. If so, you'll end up having it on the sly the moment you regret your words."

"He's right, John," said General Thorndike. "According to the locals here, there have been many people believing that the savior will come into the world and none of us can put it off forever. Sooner or later, there will be a time when all is lost and a champion will be needed to protect us in times of danger, for this prophecy on the wall will forever be a godsend to you."

Dad continued to stare at the mural on the wall as he was most likely to be made to do what would be done the moment he returned home. As for what would happen next, it would soon change his life the moment he realizes what the true motive of the mural meant in the end…

* * *

The train ride from the Winterlands to Kanto Village was a soothing one as Dad was ready to go straight home. Even though the weather in the Winterlands was always cold up there, the brisk journey back into Kanto Village welcomed him as the last month of summer was out in full force. By the time he stepped off the train at the station, he spotted Mom and Dean waiting for him as they were happy that he was safe from his mission up there. It was a healthy homecoming as Dad was most likely to spend time with Mom and Dean before he was called back into action once again.

"Welcome home, John," said Mom as she hugged him warmly.

"It's good to see you again, Mary," he said. "After my mission in the Winterlands, I was coaxed by General Thorndike of the Alecrian Army to go home until I was called back into duty."

"Were there any monsters, Daddy?" asked Dean as he was dressed up in his favorite shirt.

"There were a few on the way up there, but I had to help combat against Menelaus' forces on the sly. It's a pain in the rear end, but it's also my duty to uphold the responsibilities in my position in the Hunter Corps."

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! You're a tough guy and it shows!"

"I'm tough, too, Dean," said Mom. "Besides, isn't it time that we had dinner before it gets even later?"

"Then I'll use my stipend to get us some beef to go what's in our garden," said Dad. "The broccoli and brussel sprouts are probably ripe by now."

"Don't forget pie!" yelled Dean. "I wanna have pie after dinner, too!"

It wasn't long until Dad scooped Dean up in his arms as Mom followed them out of the station and into the pathway where the castle stood. By the time they entered into the yard of it, they saw the buzzing of fireflies on the walls as it was a calm summer night that was filled with warmth. As for the time for family, it would soon get more commonplace as Dad would soon make one of the greatest milestones that would soon be in the record books on a permanent basis…, but not yet…

* * *

After a late dinner, Mom and Dad cleaned up the kitchen and dining room as they were most likely to be getting a bath and go straight to bed. By the time they were finished, they spotted Dean asleep in one of the lounge rooms as he was still wearing his "I wuv hugs" t-shirt while he settled on the couch. Dad never expected him to lay there, but he had to put him to bed after all the excitement that went on today, for this night was the one with a full moon after all."

"Come on, Dean," he said. "It's time for bed."

"He looks cute in his favorite shirt," said Mom.

"He looks cute and all, but he has to be in bed like all of us."

And so, Dad scooped him up as Mom followed him upstairs to the floor that they needed to get to. Stepping into the elevator, they reached the seventh floor as they reached Dean's room and placed him into the futon that was unkempt, but warm, the moment they put him in there. By the time they left into the hall, they were on their way towards the bathroom as they were getting ready to take their bath before bedding down for the night. With their clothes stripped off, they went towards the wash basin to clean themselves up as they were also most likely to be running a bath in the bathtub later.

After they rinsed themselves off, they entered into the bathtub as they turned on the hot water as they let it run towards the top. When they later turned off the faucet, they relaxed into the hot water in the bathtub as they were looking at the night sky from outside. It was beautiful as the full moon shined all over the village that night. Both Mom and Dad were looking at it as they would soon be getting ready for bed afterwards.

"August is definitely a time to bring in a harvest," said Dad.

"We'll do it tomorrow, John," said Mom as she was relaxing next to him. "Sooner or later, you'll be called back into soldier duty in which you would be reporting to the nearest post in some of the war-torn areas around this planet."

"It's hell out there, but we have no choice but to defend those in need."

"Dean idolizes you because you're the bravest in all the Hunter Corps. As for the future of this castle, there will be a master of it if any of us ended up dead without warning."

"Actually, I'm out of the running because I became a soldier and soldiers are forbidden to inherit titles or land, even on the soil where my past ancestors lived in. If Dean is allowed to be in the Hunter Corps like me, then there goes his chances into inheriting this place we live in."

It wasn't long until Dad drained out the water in the bathtub as he stepped out of it to dry off with a towel. When Mom did the same, she was most likely to be going to bed like Dad as she had some work to do in the garden tomorrow. By the time that the towels were put into the hamper, both Mom and Dad brushed their teeth in the sink as they were most likely to be going up to their room for the night. After they had finished up, they left the bathroom as they were on their way to their room as they were about to get into the futon until morning. In a split second, Dad was staring at Mom with a lingering gaze that made him want to take her before the night was up as he had a sudden urge to make love to her.

At that moment, he was getting his chance as fate would soon intervene on the behalf of the gods who wanted him to do so. In a whirlwind gaze, he kissed Mom's soft lips as he was touching at her soft and supple breasts. The intensity of that moment became more than just a simple night of lovemaking as fate itself was putting Dad in the driver's seat so far. Laying Mom down on the futon, he was touching at the soft flesh between her legs as he heard her moaning with pleasure. The sight of her on her back was more than enough to bring him all the passion he needed as he felt his member hardening up in such a primal pleasure like that.

He was ready for her as he spread her legs out and thrust his hot member inside of her on such a moonlit night. She never saw him with such erotic pleasure before as it brought him to such joy to be with her for this night. She was wanting him more as she saw him thrusting inward and outward of her while massaging her breasts. She was accepting him a lot more as he clasped her hands in a primal time for breeding, but for what, exactly? She noticed him giving his all as she felt his hot member giving her more pleasure than normal. It was a fateful night indeed as both Mom and Dad were beginning to tire out from their interlude of sexual pleasure. By the time they reached their climax, Mom was fully sated with Dad as she felt his livelihood gushing in bunches in which the future had taken hold on that night. By the time he pulled out of her, he saw her to be exhausted, but happy, as she saw him lay next to her while gazing at the full moon from outside. The future was sealed at last as it was most likely to be both happy and perilous at the same time…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I remained in my hospital room as I slept in my bed after dinner. Still, I was exhausted from overexerting my raw power to protect everyone as I had no choice but to stay there until I recovered up to full. By the time I woke up, I heard the door open as I noticed Kazuo approaching to give me yet another stern lecture that I _didn't_ want right now. As usual, he was steely, but I sensed that he was concerned about both my health and safety after all that I've been through over the years. He had a gut feeling that I would be in mortal danger as he wanted to make sure that I was safe from harm in this ongoing war that was started up by the Executive Division in the first place.

"You just had to come in here, didn't you?" I said as I yawned.

"All I'm doing is to make sure that you're not going anywhere," said Kazuo.

"It's been rough for me, but at least I'm not in a time loop..."

"You know why I'm here, Sam. It's about time that I told you everything about how you were made into a target the moment that the First Galvanic Uprising came to an end."

"I don't feel like it right now because I'm still not doing too well after I saved this town from being destroyed by the Executive Division."

"Well, you _should_ because you're the main catalyst of this mess! I know of this very well because of the fact that I saw right through General Wetzel in which he was the one who was banking on you to be taken away from your parents and your brother as well. Don't think that I didn't know because I saw General Wetzel's true plans, only to be silenced by both him and Sawney Masbath because of what I've been doing during my tenure as the director of the medical wing of Colony 11 on Saluvan."

"What did you do there?"

"I performed the termination of pregnancies on women who are either up to their limits on having children, sexually assaulted, having the fetus being diagnosed by an abnormality, or concerns about the mother's life in danger. I never wanted to do this, but I could never say no to a woman in need. That dirty laundry was fresh fodder for Sawney Masbath to dish out to the masses if I breathed a single word about General Wetzel's treachery. In truth, I suffered dearly for my mistakes in which I also made up for helping women manage their own bodies, including the testing of foreign diseases from other planets and one in particular still haunts me to this day. Tovrati Syndrome was named after a student of mine during my days at Colony 11 on Saluvan, but his legacy is the discovery of that malady that threatened the Terrans who lived there."

"I've never heard of it before until now, but what _is_ Tovrati Syndrome?"

"It's a crystallizing illness that affected both the colonists and the locals on Saluvan in which the planet itself is the second closes to one of the suns in this part of the Ashizoka System. It was also a very deadly one in which over a million people died from it. I kept testing people, including the women, in which several of them tested positive of this deplorable disease. Not even the pregnant women were safe from it in which I had no other choice but to terminate the fetuses inside of them due to the contamination from such a horrendous malady like that."

"And what about the student who discovered this disease? What happened to him, exactly?"

"Antonio Tovrati was a good man and the oldest son of an Alecrian Army general in which he strived to be a member of the Medical Corps like me. During our days in Colony 11, we discovered the same crystallizing disease in which we were ready to develop a cure for it. By the time it was made to dissolve the crystallizing process in some of our patients, we made the cure, but at a deadly price."

"And your student?"

"He was murdered, along with his girlfriend, in which the raid on Colony 11 became disastrous in which the Saluvite Army entered in there and destroyed it without hesitation and without a cure for the people who lived on that planet. With the notes of Antonio's cure with me, I shelved it forever in which the Colony 11 incident was never spoken of again after that tragedy. Over the centuries, I kept to myself in which I even helped the patients in my care, but when I saw Mary being taken into a highly militarized area, I had a gut feeling that she would be in danger from those who wanted to covet what she had inside of her."

I never heard Kazuo speak candidly of what happened during his years before until now as I felt both pity and sorrow for him after his confession about his past discretions. Still, he was humanoid with flaws as he was also a tragic figure that was most likely to be put under the microscope of his own trials and troubles along the way. As for my own predicament, I pondered on how I became more involved in the future that was unfolding as it was also a time of uncertainty for me, for I would be more than just a simple Man of Letters after that…

* * *

 **Many years ago…, again!**

Dad was back home after a hunting mission as he was ready to see Mom and Dean again. When he showed up, he spotted them at the grocer as they were busy picking up some spices to fill the shelves for the upcoming winter. By the time he caught up with them, he was ready to spend time with them again as he was about to hear the most unexpecting news that he never heard before until now. The sight of Mom was a much bolder one as Dad had a feeling that she would soon spill the beans to him, but with Dean watching, it was getting more complicated than normal.

"You're home early, John," she said to him.

"I lived, didn't I?" he said.

"I have some good news for you, but Dean doesn't know about it yet."

"What happened, Mary? Is it Sawney Masbath again trying to take you away from me like he always does?"

"I'm pregnant, John. Kazuo told me that I shouldn't be up in my condition, but I couldn't leave Dean alone by himself right now."

"Are you serious, Mommy?!" he cried as he looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"She is, buddy," answered Dad. "As of right now, you're gonna be a big brother to what your mom has inside of her."

"If it's a girl, I don't mind, but if it's another boy like me, then I'll play with him lots and lots while you hunt monsters with the Hunter Corps! I'm gonna be a big brother to what Mommy has and I wanna protect it!"

"You really _are_ your father's son, alright," said Mom. "Besides, if it really turns out to be another boy like you said, then it's up to you to look after him while your daddy is off on hunting missions."

Dad was floored to hear the news about Mom's pregnancy as he vowed to protect them from further harm. Still, he had a lot to go on as he was seeing the leaves fall from the trees on a tepid October day like today. Fall was here as it had been two months since that moonlit night when he came home to see Mom and Dean after his mission in the Winterlands. What he didn't know was that there would be scrutiny in the making as he spotted Ginryu and Kazuo approaching. They were most likely to see Mom and Dad as they had classified orders to know about what would happen next.

"What's the meaning of this, Ginryu?" asked Dad.

"You know what it is, John," he said.

"I know that you and Kazuo are wanting to congratulate me and all, but you look too serious on this part right now."

"James Farragut told me about how you found a mural in the Winterlands town of Zelazny during your mission over there. It also seems that you and Mary were chosen to create the savior that was predicted on every mural that was on the walls and caves from all over the galaxy."

"John, what is he talking about?" asked Mom.

"You and John are in extreme danger right now, Mary," said Kazuo. "The Rakuen Priesthood, the Elders, and even the local seers have foretold of what you bear inside of you. As for Menelaus' forces, they are banking on you to surrender to them in order to use the future savior as their weapon."

"They're _not_ gonna do a damn thing to Mary!" yelled Dad. "Menelaus has crossed the line for his arrogance all because the of that power in the planet's core!"

"The Medical Corps are already at the castle, John," said Ginryu. "As soon as they're done examining your wife, the better you'll sleep at night."

"I hope that nothing bad happens to what Mary carries within her… It's the worst thing that could happen if we're not careful into protecting her."

Dad remained committed to looking after Mom even more as he saw her cleaning the mess on Dean's face after he ate a piece of pie earlier. Still, the news about Mom with child was a godsend as it was also a sign that Dean would never be the only one in his family anymore, for the future was in full swing after all…

* * *

Mom was in one of the labs of the infirmary wing as she was laying down on an examination table while Kazuo was busy scanning her body. With the image of the fetus on screen, it was developing as it was viable, but with a jeweled sigil on its head. When Dad came into the room, he saw the image of the fetus clearly as it was a clear sign that the future was calling forth without delay. He was happy that he was getting a playmate for Dean, but the outlook was bleak as the news about Menelaus' forces coming to take the unborn child the moment it would emerge unnerved him to the extreme. He was a man of honor that stood by his family as he was also a soldier as well in which he served in the Order of Letters a lot longer than anticipated.

"It's like the mural in that cave in Zelazny," he said.

"What mural?" asked Mom.

"During my mission there, I saw a mural with a man that had the same jeweled sigil as the baby you carry, but it seems that his future is already set into motion after all."

"And you're right this whole time, John," said Kazuo. "The fetus has the Winchester genes and those from the Kai royal family, but there's a huge count of XY chromosomes in which it states that you're getting another son to add to your He-Man household."

"The Emperor is gonna love _that_."

"As for what your wife bears, she must be in constant protection in which there are those who are willing to do away with what she bears due to the signs that were predicted in the walls and cave drawings all over the galaxy. The time of the Elder Days is over, along the time of the Great Migration, but the time of the savior's birth will be at hand and there are those who are willing to give their lives into protecting you and your family at this crucial moment in the near future."

"I bet that Dean's gonna be the big brother to this future savior, but it'll be unsettling for him when I tell him."

"He doesn't know of it yet, but I hope that he does a great job into protecting the new arrival," said Mom. "He always wanted to have a sibling to play with after all those times playing alone. He turns four in January, but he'll get his wish when I tell him that he's gonna get a baby brother after all that talk."

Mom was right on the money as she was happy that she was carrying the future inside of her. As for the further danger, it was going to be rough as there were numerous perils that were unsettling for those who feared for the safety of Dad and his family so far…

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Dean was rambunctious in his quest to entertain the new arrival in Mom's womb as he had a book in his hands. The book itself had a picture of a group of knights sitting at a round table as a king was sitting in the middle of it. He wanted to read it to what was in Mom's womb as he spotted her in the living room knitting near the Christmas tree. With so many gifts under the tree, Dean looked at some of the presents under there as he saw them to be for the future savior. With Mom's stomach protruding out further, she was feeling at it as it wasn't ready to come out yet, but it would soon emerge the moment it was called out for.

"No, Dean," she said as she spotted him trying to peek under the presents. "Some of those gifts are for your baby brother, so I suggest that you be good before Santa arrives."

"But he hasn't came out yet," he said as he backed away from the tree.

"It'll take time before he comes out into the world, but you have to be patient before he does."

"I can't wait until he's out so I can be there for him when Daddy's off on hunting missions with the Hunter Corps. Someday, I'm gonna be a hunter like Daddy and I'll be big enough to look after my baby brother when he's born."

"You'll be a great big brother, sweetie. Besides, you have all that time to prepare before-"

"DAMN IT, MARY! HOW DARE YOU CARRY THE FUTURE SAVIOR IN YOUR WOMB?!"

Mom heard Sawney's voice booming from the main hall as she walked out of the lounge room. She saw him standing in the center of the main hall as anger and rage filled his nostrils. He wanted to do away with her as he was seething with all the wrath he could muster. For a while, he wanted to lash out at Mom for marrying our dad four years prior as he was itching to blackmail her for no apparent reason other than to remind her of his lineage to both her and her family on Kaijirin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sawney?" yelled Mom as she was standing firm while guarding what was beneath her womb. "You were once given a warning to stay away by Chief Tamanori and the rest of the townsfolk whose family members are off fighting in the war here!"

"You know why I'm here, Mary," he said in a low cold voice. "I'm here to take what you bear and kill it!"

"If you do that, then my father will take you and stuff you in that prison on Gehenna!"

"Let me remind you that you and I are related by blood and I'm just a bastard son to your father, the Kai Emperor and don't you forget it!" Sawney seizes Mom by the scruff of her dress as he was touching at her breasts for no reason. "I loved you once, Mary, and I will love you again. Your husband may put food on the table for you and that brat you bore for him, but sooner or later, you'll be wanting my cock in your cunt!"

"Get away from me!" Mom pushes him off as she kicks him in the crotch. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on me while my husband is away, I will get rid of you permanently! You may have your reasons to love me, but know your place here in this castle! As for what I bear inside me, he will be a hell of a lot more greater than _you_ because he'll have Winchester blood instead of the inbred bloodline that you intend to forge! Still, inbreeding is illegal on Kai soil, but I will always be bound to John! He was picked for me by the Rakuen Priesthood because of how mine and his past self met in the Elder Days! As for your meddling to lure me out of this place, it won't work and I will always stand by my husband and my son, along with what I carry within me!"

Sawney was on his feet as he was about to strike at Mom with a knife in his hand. He wanted to gut at her womb for not accepting him as he was ready to attack her without hesitation. Hust as he was about to do so, he was stopped by Dean as he threw one of his toy cars at him by knocking the knife out of his hand. Anger filled Sawney as he was about to go after the small boy as he was ready to kick him out of the way.

"Get out of the way, brat!" he shrieked.

"Leave my mommy alone!" yelled Dean as he was standing in front of her. "You're a bad person and I won't let you hurt her _or_ my baby brother she carries!"

"John should've kept his dick in his pants the moment he stole Mary from me! And for _that_ , you'll pay for what you've done!"

Without warning, Sawney was kicked back onto the ground again as he noticed his attacker standing in front of him. At that moment, he noticed Shizuo standing in front of him as he wasn't about to flinch from danger. The High Elf was on business as he heard of the commotion here in the castle in which he was there to defend Mom and Dean from harm, for he despised Sawney Masbath for a lot of reasons on the sly.

"You were told to stay away from John, Sawney," he said. "Once again, you violate an order from the Kai Emperor to leave Mary alone and you still have the gall to steal your half-sister from what she is used to here."

"Shizuo Mitani…," he said as he was seething with anger. "You have a lot of gall to come here after being a brood stallion to thirteen brats to that Half-Elven niece of Marthonus Vallon!"

"Make it _fourteen_ because Pomelia is pregnant with a baby girl, which will be her last one. As for both your arrogance and stupidity, you will cease and desist your desires to steal Mary Winchester from this place because her husband's on his way home with his squad in the Hunter Corps just in time for Christmas."

"You'll regret this, Shizuo! One day, you'll be caught off guard when a monster or demon literally _kills_ you where you stand!" Sawney gets up as he was staring at Mom and Dean. "As for _you_ , Mary, my fight to have you in my bed will come the moment John's back is turned, but sooner or later, you'll meet death for your constant devotion for a man who is hardly home to bed you and to play with your bratty son!"

 _CH-CH!_

Sawney turned around to see Cletus standing behind him as he had his rifle in his hands. The exiled Elf from his clan wasn't about to let him cause further harm as he was ready to show him the door. It wasn't long until several members of the Garrison Corps were coming as they seized Sawney by the scruff of his arms and threw him out into the billowing snow that was falling on the ground. The anger that the bastard son of the Emperor had in him began to reach the boiling point as he was ready to charge into the castle again, only to be stopped by Cletus, who was adamant into stopping him in his tracks.

"You filthy Elf!" he yelled.

"Well, you're a filthy Terran who does nothing but to blackmail those who refuse to bow down and kiss your ass!" yelled Cletus. "We all know that John will be pissed off if he catches you trying to bring harm to his wife and son, so I suggest that you leave before Chief Tamanori goes ballistic on your ass! You know that you're not allowed here in this castle and my close friends don't like you much since you had dirty dealings all over the galaxy just to squeeze your victim to add to your overflowing moneybags! Ippei Mitani told me all about how you hound your victims and my daughter had the gall to call me out there to protect Mary from harm, even though they fought over John before the Rakuen Priesthood selected a match! As for what will come out of the lady of the house, you can't deny the fate or future of what's put in front of you, so I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and get the hell out of here!"

It wasn't long until Sawney took his leave as he left storming off the moment he fled out of the castle gates. As for the bittersweet victory, Mom was safe for now as she came out of the main house with Dean and Shizuo with her. She was grateful that Sawney was gone, but her greatest surprise came true as she saw Dad coming into the castle gates with a bag of presents with him. Everyone was happy to see him as he set the bag down and began to hug Mom lovingly. She was happy to see him as she was glad that he was safe just in time for Christmas, for this was a crucial time indeed…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present… again!**

I was up in the hall of the house as I saw the rain pouring down from outside. The raindrops that touched the ocean shore was a sight of somber storms as I was on my way towards the bathroom. Even though I was barred from leaving my hospital room, I couldn't take being in there all day as I went to the closest bathroom that was there. Closing the door behind me, I did my business as I later flushed the toilet and later washed my hands. By the time I was out of there, I saw Dean standing in front of me as he was there to bring me back towards my hospital room again.

"There _is_ a bathroom in that hospital room of yours," he said to me.

"It's back to the drawing board, isn't it?" I said.

"Kazuo got a letter from Ryosuke not too long ago and the news isn't good."

"What kind of news?"

"The Executive Division sent one of their generals to Claudius in order to give Lentulus a warning, only to have him taken from his home."

"Julilla…" That name from my lips became a moment of disdain towards her as I had a gut feeling that her wiles would cause harm to one of our closest friends and allies. "Does Minara know about this, Dean?"

"He knows, but that's _not_ all when he reported back to that planet. The Executive Division's forces even snatched up his wife, Penelope, as well, but they left out the kids."

"Damn her!" Anger boiled within me as my voice boomed throughout the halls. "She's pushing us to our limits, Dean! She's pushing it and she knows just to do so in order to get what she wants!" I began to cough up blood as I fell to my knees. "If anything bad happens to either Lentulus or Penelope, Minara will make damn sure that he'll make Julilla pay for her crimes!"

"Hold on there, Sam..." Dean helps me up as he steers me back into my hospital room. "You can't just go out there in your condition, not when it's raining outside. "If either one is killed, then Ryosuke or Minara will unleash hell on the Executive Division. You can't help them nor can you save all of us in the process. All we have to do is to wait until we have the say-so to intervene, you got that?"

I nodded reluctantly as I was steered back into my hospital room. As for the further days in this ongoing war we had, it was hell for us as we had no other choice but to see to a clouded outcome in the process. Still, I was there to be born as Dean was there to protect as I felt a vision of us as children come to light, for our story in the past wasn't over yet…

 **To be continued...**


	35. The Times That Changed Us All, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 35: The Times That Changed Us All…, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was back in my hospital room as Dean never left my side not one bit. After hearing the unsettling news about Lentulus and his daughter being abducted by the Executive Division's forces under the helm of Julilla Paxton herself, I wanted to help them as I felt concerned about the news that I heard about earlier. Still, I was both helpless and powerless as I did nothing but lay in my bed after being carted out of the hall. Basically, I was still a mess as I had no other choice but to stay in bed until I recovered from what I was suffering from. By the time I had the blankets covering me, I simply stared at the ceiling as there was nothing better to do than just do that during my mode of recovery.

"Well, I'm here again," I said as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"C'mon, Sammy, it can't be _that_ bad," said Dean as he was ready to adjust the bed I was in.

"Don't even try to mess with that thing!"

"What? And have a bad back by the time you get up? Not a chance!"

"Why can't you mess with a bed with Magic Fingers on it or something? I'd rather be stuck staring at the ceiling instead of being bombarded by so much noise."

"You're still pissed because you couldn't do anything to help in the situation on Claudius, aren't you?"

"If you were me and still incapacitated in a hospital bed, would _you_ of all people do something? Lentulus and Penelope might be dead by now if we don't do anything about it."

"We're not the only ones that are worried, Sam. Minara just used the travelling portal room in this house in order to get back to Claudius in which he's concerned about the situation over there. As soon as Ryosuke hears word about their whereabouts, we'll head over there as soon as possible. It's a win-win situation that'll rule in our-"

"WHY?!"

The sound of despair filled the room as I got up from my hospital bed and ran out of the room. To my shock, I saw Minara on his knees as he was saddened by failure that stunted him gravely. I sensed that something was wrong as I had to know more about it soon enough. Normally, I always saw him to be calm and collected in the Medical Corps, but this time, he was distraught as I saw tears in his eyes the moment he came back here.

"They're gone, Sam!" he cried. "That evil demented harlot! She took them away from me the moment I saw them there being executed by hanging in front of a public crowd who opposed their deaths!"

"Calm down, Minara," I said. "What happened there back on Claudius?"

"That malignant whore! That wicked, wicked cunt! She took them away from me! She killed my wife! She killed my father-in-law! All I want is vengeance for what she's done! She even killed them in front of her siblings and my own two children that I had!"

"I should've done something… If only-"

"No, don't even try to go to Claudius because if you did, then you'll end up being Julilla's personal sex toy by the time that General Wetzel arrives to collect you!"

"And your two children? Are they safe?"

"Penelope's older brother, Janus, has the children, along with his wife, Philara. They told me about it when they saw that deplorable execution by hanging. I loved my wife and I respected Lentulus, only to have them taken away from me by that bitch!

"Get a hold of yourself, Minara," said Kazuo as he was standing right behind him. "You need to be calm and collective at this time, is that understood? I know that you're distraught about the deaths of Lentulus and your wife, but there will be a reckoning for the one who instigated that public execution on Claudian soil."

"Does Ryosuke know about this matter?"

"He got word of it from Meg earlier and he's more than just pissed off. He wants to find and kill Julilla for her actions. On all member planets in the Order, the taking of an Elder's life is a serious offense that can lead one towards the death penalty for their actions. For the leader of the outer part of the Ashizoka System's chapter in the Order of Letters, he isn't laying down because of the fact that his anger is the worst that can bring one to his or her knees." Kazuo looks at me briefly as he was most likely to be ushering me back to bed soon enough. "You know that you're not supposed to be out of bed, Sam. You still haven't recovered up to full after you stopped the Executive Division's forces from tearing up Lillium, but you should leave the legwork to the rest of us, is that clear? We're all here to protect you from those bastards who are hell-bent on using you as their weapon for their own lust and greed for power. Now, if I were you, I suggest that you get back into bed, you got that?"

I reluctantly agreed as I went back to my hospital room. By the time I covered myself up in the blankets, I continued to stare at the ceiling as the guilt for not being able to save Lentulus and Penelope weighed heavily on me. I even felt pity and concern for Minara as the sight of him breaking down from such tragedy made me feel more depressed than normal. I should've done something in order to prevent this from happening, but I was powerless to do so as I was left with nothing to do other than to stare at the ceiling. Even Dean noticed me feel more depressed as he had a gut feeling that the guilt that I had was setting in hardcore. The sound of Minara's anguish was more than enough for me to bear as I also swore revenge against the Executive Division for what they had done so far, for this wasn't over yet.

"I should've done something, Dean," I said as my voice choked out a sad sob. "I should've went there to prevent it."

"What the hell happened out there?" he asked.

"Lentulus is dead and so is Penelope. Julilla executed them in which Minara vowed revenge against her for her crimes."

"Ryosuke's gonna love that…, but he'll be so pissed off that he'll even have the gall to bust heads 'cause the killing of an Elder of the Order is one hell of a serious offense."

"We should've protected _them_ first instead of me. We could've gotten them out of harm's way first or else-"

"And what about _you_ in particular? You've been a primal target since you came out swinging the moment that the First Galvanic Uprising ended. I looked it up in the record books about it and I even came in there to see you in swaddling clothes while in Mom's arms on that day. Also, you were the cutest baby that everyone laid their eyes on and it shows. Still, we can't let you slip away 'cause you are more than just what you say to be."

I sat up as I was wiping the tears from my face. When I stared at Dean, he was concerned about my mental state as he didn't want me to fall even further. He was eager to protect me from those who would want to abuse my raw power as he would stop at nothing to keep me safe, even if it meant by shielding me from such dangers in this ongoing war. It was our burden to bear as we even lost casualties that were dear to us, including our loved ones. It was also the price we paid for not being on top of things, but we had no other choice but to pull through and figure things out like we always did…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

Mom was busy planting some fresh seeds in the garden as she was soaking in the warm spring air and weather here all over Kanto Village. Even though she was still carrying the future in her womb, she was ready to call it a day as she spotted Dean playing with his toys out in the front yard. Both of them were waiting for Dad to come home as he was most likely to be greeted by them sooner or later. By the time she saw the gate opening up, she saw several members of the Garrison Corps approaching as they were most likely to be taking her to an undisclosed location against Dad's wishes. She never wanted to leave as she had so much to do before the planting season, for she was also wanting the future she carried to thrive here so far.

"Mary Winchester," said one of the members of the Garrison Corps. "We're here to escort you to the underground bunkers near this town."

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yesterday, there had been a blast in an unknown area that just spewed out a black ooze and it has spread like wildfire. The blast itself came from _Sol-1_ in which a fraction of the core power had been used."

"Does John know about this?"

"He's out there with his squad in the Hunter Corps combing through survivors. As for your safety and your toddler son's, I suggest that the two of you should come with us, please."

Without hesitation, Mom and Dean went with the members of the Garrison Corps as they were being escorted to an undisclosed location right now. Even though they were ready to leave, they were leaving the castle as they were on their way towards the station. By the time they noticed the train arriving, they got onto it as they were on their way out of Kanto Village for safety reasons. They never expected to leave the castle like that as they were further away from home and going towards a massive clearing where a huge dome stood. It was a place that they had never been to before as they were on their way over there. Along the way over there, they heard many passengers talking about the black ooze climbing from the crater that the blast came from. It was hell as the presence of the black ooze itself was a deathtrap to those who were caught in its wake.

By the time that the train stopped, Mom and Dean entered into the sterile dome as they were being settled into their rooms until the worst was over. The place itself was a safety net for those who were fleeing the warzones as it was also a place where the future will commence. For Mom, she was aching for Dad to come here with her and Dean as she felt at the swollen baby bump in her womb. Even though yesterday was the first day of May and a time for gardening, she was most likely to be settling here for a while until she began to feel a sharp pain from below. She never expected to feel this before as she had a feeling that the future was coming early on this day. It wasn't long until she felt a wetness dribble down her legs in which her water began to break due to her factor of going into labor. Even Dean noticed that Mom wasn't doing too well until he ran down the hall and was yelling for help.

"Hey!" he yelled. "My mommy's not doing too well! Please, help her! She's in pain and she might not last long!"

It wasn't long until Kazuo stepped in as he had a team from the Medical Corps by his side the moment he spotted Mom squatting on the floor. He wasn't taking any chances as he helped her up and steered her towards a sterile room in which she was getting ready to give birth at any time. With the rest of the Medical Corps team coming into the sterile room, they were on hand into preparing Mom as she was laid down on an operating table due to her labor. It was a daunting task, but she was due to give birth to the future as she was most likely to be pushing with all of her might in this crucial time right now.

"Patient is dilating in which the birth canal is starting to open up," said Kazuo as he looked between Mom's legs. "Very soon, our future will come forth."

"What kind of future?! Tell me!" cried Mom as she was pushing with all her might. "I can feel his head coming!"

"You have to push, Mary. John will be here soon and he's on his way to this dome by now."

At that moment, Mom screamed in pain as a surge of strange energy emerged from between her legs in full force. It was like nothing that the Medical Corps had seen before as it was a sign of a possible future in the making. By the time Kazuo saw a head with brown hair coming from beneath Mom's legs, he gently pulled it out of there as he saw the future in motion while crying with a full set of lungs that were the strongest. The rest of the Medical Corps even spotted a jeweled sigil on the baby's forehead as it was a sign of raw power that changed the galaxy forever. With the baby cleaned up while having its cord cut and tied, it was wrapped in a towel as Kazuo gave him to Mom in which she saw it to be a godsend for the future.

"It's a boy, Mary," he said. "The little one will make John happy that he's out."

"He's beautiful," said Mom as she was staring at the baby in her arms.

"He wouldn't wait, but he's here to stay after all."

It was a miracle that came forth as Mom held the baby close in her arms in solidarity. When she touched at the jeweled sigil on its forehead, it was real as it was also a blessing that the new arrival was there for a reason. The time for a possible future was already in full swing as it was also a time of danger as well, for it was the beginning of what was yet to come so far…

* * *

Dad rushed into the domed bunker as he was searching frantically for Mom and Dean. He was aware that they were here as he also got word that the new arrival was born without warning. By the time he got towards the hospital area, he spotted Dean as he was running towards him with a smile on his face, for he got what he wanted after all in his role of being the big brother in the Winchester family.

"Daddy, Mommy had a baby!" he yelled.

"I know all about it because of the fact that everyone all over the place is standing outside the dome waiting to see him," said Dad.

"Mommy had a baby boy just like I wanted! I have a baby brother now and I wanna protect him just as much as _you_ do!"

When Dad followed Dean into the hospital room where Mom was, she was resting as she was holding the newborn in her arms. They were astonished to see the new arrival as they were alive and safe for the time being. Dad never expected to see a jeweled sigil on the newborn's forehead before as he was getting more than he bargained for, for this was the beginning of a possible fate that was foretold in an ancient prophecy so far.

"He wouldn't wait, John," said Mom.

"He has your eye color, but he's got my facial features and he'll be a hit for the ladies when he grows up."

"He's still a baby, Daddy," said Dean. "Besides, he doesn't have any teeth yet and he isn't even walking or using the potty right now."

"Welcome to the world, Sam…" Dad touches at the newborn's tiny hand as he grasped at his big finger. "You gave us a huge reason to be a family and I will always protect you with my life."

"I wanna protect him first! I'm the big brother now and I wanna look after the baby brother!"

"Dean, he's a newborn and he's also very delicate, but he's also a new addition to our family, so I suggest that you be very careful with him."

Dean continued to stare at the newborn that was in a swaddling blanket as he saw him to be a very odd one indeed. As for his vow to protect it, he was also making sure that no harm would come to it as he was most likely to do so in the future…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Ryosuke was in the Claudian city of Meros as he saw dozens of mourners laying flowers and stuffed animals to where the public execution took place not too long ago. Anger filled him as he vowed to bring Julilla to justice for her actions as he wasn't about to sink to the whim of the Executive Division altogether. When he spotted Minara approaching from a travelling portal room in an alleyway, he was dressed in black as he was ready to pay his last respects to his wife and father-in-law who were wrongly hanged by the one who instigated it. The somber day itself was a reminder of what the Executive Division had done all to get what they wanted as several onlookers paid their final respects to both Lentulus and Penelope respectively. By the time Minara laid a wreath to where his loved ones were killed mercilessly for no reason, he saw two men arriving as they were doing the same. One of them had the same brown hair like Lentulus as he was the older brother of Penelope. As for the other man, he had the same blond hair and blue eyes as he had a similar curly hair that was a godsend to his family, but he and his brother were in mourning right now.

"I see that you've come to pay your final respects to our sister, Minara," said the older brother.

"Are the children safe?" he asked.

"Kunio and Poppea are with Philara and our own two children, but our youngest brother, Nerva, is beside himself with grief right now."

"Julilla did this to what we stood for, Janus. I swear that I'll go and get my revenge for what she's done."

"Julilla Paxton may have done away with our father and Penelope, but you can't just rely on vengeance, but there will be justice for our loved ones," said the other man. "Still, this war is madness and it hurts."

"If only that this war never started up in the first place, Hector… If they weren't pursuing Sam right now..."

"Our father and Old Man Ippei would be cross if they saw you like that. As for the legendary savior that Father talked about, he told us something in which he would rather die than see Sam Winchester become a puppet for the Executive Division."

"He's right, Minara," said Ryosuke as he laid down a wreath to the makeshift memorial. "Even though your father-in-law had his reasons to keep Sam away from all this danger, there will be justice being served to put Julilla in her place after what she had done. Taking a life of an Elder is a serious offense and the former general of the Alecrian Army will pay for her crimes. As for the new Elder of the Order in the running, it will be Hector that will succeed his father's position due to Janus being a soldier for the Garrison Corps. This isn't the first time that an Elder from the Order had been killed and it won't be the last one, either. Sooner or later, Julilla will suffer for her wrongdoing and will be hunted down in this life or the next. In the end of all of this, there _will_ be both vengeance _and_ justice in our hands in which we won't submit to the whim of those who abuse their positions for their personal lust and greed. As for Lentulus' death and Penelope's, this war against the Executive Division has gotten more personal than it seems because I won't hold back nor bow down and kiss their asses, either. If General Wetzel and his cronies wanted their war to spread, then we'll be the ones to literally _end_ it."

Everyone was staring at Ryosuke as he meant what he said. After hearing of the tragic news of the heinous execution of both Lentulus and Penelope, it was the last straw as even Minara vowed to avenge their deaths. The rallying call to stop the Executive Division has reached mainstream as the time to step up to the plate was just the beginning of what was yet to come in this ongoing war…

* * *

I remained in my bed as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I was still feeling depressed about what happened as I couldn't do anything to help Minara at this tragic time. The deaths of Lentulus and Penelope were a stern reminder of the Executive Division's dangerous scare tactics that they used as I felt the weight of the guilt pulling me down like chains linked to hollow bricks. Even though I was still sulking in my hospital room with the rain pouring from outside, I felt a cold spot chilling me to the bone as I was up and on my feet. I had a feeling that a ghost would be in here as I noticed the familiar figure appearing in person. It was Lentulus as he was there to give me a warning in which I had no other choice but to listen to what he had to say, for it was important to do so.

"It's been a long time, Sam," he said to me as he had a glowing aura all over him. "The last time we met, you and Reiko prevented a drought from gripping all over Claudius, but it seems that I can no longer be there due to what happened to me..."

"I heard Minara breaking down when I saw him distraught over your death. Even Penelope never made it after what happened over there," I said. "It's a taste of what the Executive Division has doled out and they won't stop until they get what they want in the end. All they want is the ultimate prize just to be their weapon in order to operate Project Apollo."

"Sam, listen to what I have to tell you. During the assault of Lillium on Essos, my daughter and I were taken by soldiers against our wishes. Hours into the morning, we were taken towards the scaffold in front of outraged bystanders who had nothing but disdain for the Executive Division. My words for that whore, Julilla, were that I would rather die than see you become their puppet. I may be on the verge of being reaped, but Penelope and I will always be looking from above the heavens, I swear of it."

"Julilla will pay for your death and there will be vengeance against her for her actions. I will make sure that she is put through the same way that you and Penelope were. No one should go through losing you, not even Minara, and I will see to it that Julilla will die for her crimes."

"If you did that, then you'll be digging your own grave for your own actions, Sam. Even though the one who causes this crime will pay for her actions, you cannot play judge, jury, and executioner all at once. There are others who will have her head other than us in which she'll pay the piper for what she's done. Sooner or later, you of all people will realize your true potential into something more. Even God Himself is eager to see someone who is even greater than Him. You're slowly becoming a god yourself and you have a much bigger kingdom in the heavens to oversee in the future, for this is the one true purpose for the Destiny of Worlds. You are enough already, for it will forever bring you to what you were truly born to be with that raw power within you."

"I'm no John Lennon, but most people call me what they want to do: a hero, a servant, a family man, and even a savior, but I'm no replacement for God. All I am is just a simple Man of Letters."

"You can't fight your destiny, Sam. You and Lady Reiko have something more in mind because the both of you are becoming the new deities of our galaxy. Even though most foes fear you and want you to be used as a weapon, but you are your own person, for you will surpass what is put in front of you. For centuries when humans inhabited the Ashizoka System, there were those who prophesized your birth and purpose that have been painted on many walls and caves. It is what you were truly made to be, for this is what you were brought into in our darkest hour. In the end of what is truthful, only kindness, compassion, and mercy will prevail and all forms of malice will fall, for it is your true purpose as both a savior and a god in your own right."

I saw Lentulus leave as I was left with a moment of both concern and questioning. Still, my notions about what could happen next unnerved me as I was stuck in a quandary of troubling proportions. I didn't want to become a god. I didn't want to be known by just being a savior. All I wanted was to live a humble life with a family and friends, but I was put into a much bigger position than what I perceived myself to be. In a crucial turn of events, I had to process this notion of information forward as I had no other choice but to fully accept this position that was put in front of me one slow step at a time. This was something that I wasn't useful at as I also had to slowly accept what was put at my feet, for this destiny was more complex than I thought…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

It was a calm October night as Mom was busy putting up decorations for the upcoming Halloween party, which was only a week away. The festivities were a godsend to those who wanted their children to play while getting candy as Dean was dressed up in a homemade Batman costume that was found in the auditorium not too long ago. Mom was joyous to see him happy as she finished up with the decorations and went upstairs to check up on the future that was sleeping in the nursery. The future itself was me the whole time as I opened my eyes to see Mom standing in front of the crib I slept in and picked me up in her arms. Just as she was about to dress me in a Halloween costume that was tailor-made for babies, she heard yelling from downstairs as she left the nursery with me in her arms and onwards to the elevator going down. At that moment, she saw Sawney standing in the main hall once again as he was not about to give up on his lust for her body. More than likely, he hated the fact that she bore Dad's children as she was also the target for his attacks, for he wouldn't stop until he stole her away from the castle here in Kanto Village.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Mom.

"I see that you have the future all decked out in his swaddling clothes by now," said Sawney as he was busy rubbing at his crotch. "In the end, my dear Mary, nothing can keep you from me; not even your husband or those brats you bore for him."

"I want nothing to do with you, Sawney! If John finds you here, he'll press his knuckles to your face, so I suggest that you leave immediately!"

"You can't take no for an answer, Mary! Ever since you married that Winchester scum and took a position in his castle, you've been arrogant towards me for not accepting my advantages! Sooner or later, I _will_ take you away from John and I will make sure that you bear _pure_ children from our union instead of the brats that you keep all over! They have John's blood in their veins! They have John's genes! Very soon, they _won't_ have their daddy around because I'll cause a massive scandal that will tarnish his reputation to the masses! We all know that he doesn't do much when it comes to his 'family' the moment he comes forth briefly and later leaves you again…, alone!"

"John's done a lot more than _you_ have, Sawney! He may come and go briefly, but his position as a member of the Hunter Corps has also kept us safe and put food on the table! As for your passions towards me, they will cease before-"

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Dean as he appeared in his Batman costume.

"Dean, take your little brother and go up to the nursery, alright?" said Mom as she handed me in his arms. "Don't leave the nursery until your father comes home, is that clear? Now, get going, quickly!"

Dean obeyed as he carted me off upstairs. As for Mom's predicament, she was going up against Sawney as she didn't want him to cause any trouble. Even though she was grateful that we were safe from harm, she wasn't safe from Sawney's wrath as he wasn't about to leave quietly. He was itching to attack her as he was ready to cause harm towards her for all the past rejections in the past, for it was going to be hell in the castle without warning.

"I want you to leave!" yelled Mom. "You know that John will kick your ass everywhere if he finds you here!"

"John's long gone, Mary," said Sawney as he punched her in the face the moment she fell to the floor. "And yet, you still cling to him like a courtesan who is waiting for her wayward lover to collect her from her surroundings in a brothel. Well, I'll be the one who will literally _force_ you to beg and I won't be merciful with you the moment you feel my cock inside of you."

"I will _never_ let you take me! The only man that I will love for the rest of my days is John Winchester himself, not _you!_ " Mom was up on her feet as she was standing her ground to protect both us and her honor. "I won't let you tarnish my reputation, nor can I let you do the same to my husband's, either. You know that I'll always love John till the bitter end, for it is what I will yearn for in my golden years. As for my sons, they need me just as much as I need _them_ and that will _never_ change."

"WHORE!"

Without warning, Sawney snapped as he pushed Mom to the ground. Anger flooded him as he was battering her with his fists for rejecting him for too long. He was teaching her a lesson in pain as he was busy punching her all over until she had bruises all over her. His fury and wrath became a terrible fury as he was ready to do more harm towards her for all the times that she rejected him for Dad.

"You putrid whore!" he shrieked as he got up on his feet and threw Mom against the wall. "You malignant, arrogant whore! You've rejected me for the last time and I swear that I _will_ subjugate you to pain for your devotion to your 'husband!' I will make you suffer for having John taking your virginity on that fateful wedding night and I will make damn sure that you accept my seed properly!"

"You will do no such thing!" yelled Dad as he threw Sawney onto the ground. "Is _this_ what a bastard son of Emperor Sarno XII literally _does_ to people besides resorting to blackmail?! How dare you barge in like that and try to beat an innocent woman up, especially the mother of two adorable boys that I love and cherish more than anything?! You're nothing but scum and everyone knows it!"

"I am a man of honor, John! I have high standards than that of the Order of Letters itself!"

"And you beat up on women who did no harm to you?! You're not worthy of being a man of high standards because of your tactics that you pulled earlier! And you call yourself a man of honor?! You make me sick! As for your crap, I want you gone before I send your sorry ass packing in a body cast, is that clear?!"

"You'll regret this, John Winchester! One day, I'll make you pay for stealing what was mine! You'll pay dearly for this, mark my words!"

Sawney left in a venting rage as he was outside of the castle the moment he went towards the gates and fled further away. As for Dad, however, he saw Mom all battered and bruised as he was angry at what the resident pest had done to her. For years, the Order of Letters had upholded a code of conduct as men were forbidden to harm a woman due to the Chivalry Pledge that was put in front of them. Dad respected that clearly as he had his own code of honor to protect his family from harm, along with those who were in the way of monsters that harmed the innocent.

"That son-of-a-bitch…," he said as he carried Mom in his arms. "He had no right to barge in here to terrorize you like this."

"He wouldn't go away, John," she said as she had tears in her eyes. "He even tried to violate me while he insulted you."

"Nothing can break me, Mary. As for what he's done, he'll end up in a body bag if he tries to harm you or the boys again."

"I forgot about them… Dean went into the nursery with Sam because I didn't want them to see me getting hurt, not at that delicate age."

"At least that they are out of harm's way for now. As for Sawney, he's not allowed here anymore because of what he did. No one should _ever_ go through what occurred earlier and those who harm a woman to the point of violence literally turns my stomach thinking about it."

It wasn't long until Kazuo arrived with his team from the Medical Corps in which he stared at Dad briefly, but he had a gut feeling that Sawney caused this towards Mom with all that was all over her body. Like most honorable people in the Order, he loathed the harrowing violence towards women as he followed Dad into the infirmary wing where he went into one of the hospital rooms and placed Mom on a bed. The Medical Corps were shocked to see the bruises all over Mom as Kazuo ripped the gown to expose the damage that was done to her. Even Dad was appalled to see her partially naked body covered in bruises as he was itching to give Sawney a well-reserved beatdown the next time he saw him, for this was the most unforgivable of all grievances that came here in the castle.

"We need bandages and gauze pads," said Kazuo as his staff were on it with their first-aid kits full of what was needed. "This is atrocious to the extreme and no one beats up on a woman like that, especially one who is already a mother."

"Sawney will end up having his pretty face beaten to a pulp for what he pulled," said Dad as he was disgusted by what he saw earlier. "No one does this to Mary and I will go and clean the bastard's clock for what he did to her."

"Sawney Masbath has diplomatic immunity, John. If you attack him in any way, then our ties with the Kai Emperor will end up being strained, is that clear?"

"I hope that he goes home before he ends up with scars on his face. Attacking Mary like that is a new low for someone who blackmails people with unsavory affairs that were swept under the rug. The bastard will get it coming from someone other than me the next time he attacks another woman and he'll even have his nose shoved in his own piss as well."

"And what about the future savior? Is he safe?"

"He's in the nursery, Kazuo," said Mom as she was being bandaged up. "I told Dean to wait in there with him in which I couldn't let them see me get attacked like this..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was in pain from such a brutal attack from Sawney in person. "Oh, John…, he was insulting you for not being here too much..."

"Don't try to talk much," said Dad as he clasped her hand. "I'm here until the Veteran's Day recess is over, so we can have fun with the boys after you recover, alright? I'm always here with you and I'll always keep fighting for what is put in front of me. I'll keep an eye on the boys until you rest up and that's a promise that will hang heavily on my head for as long as I live."

At that moment, Dad saw some of the Medical Corps staff bring Dean and me into the infirmary wing as we were being taken into a lab. When he followed us, he noticed one of the staff gently setting me in a bassinet as I stared at him with a smile on his face. I never knew about the rest of the world in front of me as I was safe for the time being, even with Dad and Dean by my side.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Sam…," he said.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Dean.

"She was attacked by Sawney again, but this time, he hurt her really badly."

"You chased him off, didn't you?"

"I told him not to come back here anymore in which the huge reprieve will give me more time to spend with you and Sam while your mom recovers. In the near future, us men and boys follow a code of chivalry in which we honor and protect women from harm, including your mom.

"And I wanna protect all of you! Mommy shouldn't be hurt from that mean man and I hope that you clean his clock, Daddy!"

Dad smiled at Dean's remark as he was happy that he was there to protect us on the week before Halloween. As for what was about to occur, it would end in tragedy as our lives would soon be changed forever in the near future…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

I was up the next morning as I saw the rain pouring all over Lillium since the fall of the invading troops of the Executive Division. Even though I was still recovering, I was up and alert as I was ready to get up out of bed until I was stopped by Dean once again. As usual, he wasn't about to let me get up as I was incapacitated, only to be put in there just in case I felt unwell from the exhaustion that I went through.

"You can't just keep me in bed forever," I said as I was getting testy. "You know that I don't like being in bed for too long and it shows. Besides, I'm able enough to leave back to my normal quarters at any time now."

"Is that so?" said Dean as he felt my forehead. "If you think that you are able enough to leave your hospital room, then how come you're still burning hot in the triple digits?"

"And what about the relief effort to rebuild Lillium? Have they got clearance into cleaning up the mess that the Executive Division did?"

"As soon as the rain stops, we'll go and clean it up. As for _you_ , on the other hand, you're staying in bed for another day, you got that? I know that you wanna help out in the relief effort into rebuilding the town, but we can handle it just as much as _you_ could."

"For starters, I really hate being in a hospital room for far too long..."

"And I thought Mom was bad in the infirmary wing after Dad gave Sawney the heave-ho… Anyway, both you and Mom hated being confined in hospital rooms for too long, but her predicament was a lot worse. It was a week before Halloween and I was trying out my Batman costume for the first time, only to have that blackmailing asshat come in here and beat up Mom for no reason. Dad told me everything about it before _and_ after Mom died in which if he ever caught either one of us attacking a woman for no reason, he would kick our asses in real time for it."

"Dad also went by the Chivalry Pledge in which he is there to respect all women and not put further harm to those who were vulnerable, including those who were even mothers. In our personal struggles, we had our reasons to show dignity and respect for the opposite gender in which they are not only the most vulnerable, but they are also the mothers of our children as well."

"Yeah, and Sawney Masbath's busy sprouting mold in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna by now. Who knows? He might be sprouting mushrooms out of his ass by now."

I snickered at Dean's words as I couldn't contain myself after that. As for what was going on so far, we all had to reflect on what was put in front of us as I had to tell my older brother about my further destiny at hand, for this was just the beginning of what was yet to come in this ongoing war for no reason at all…

 **To be continued...**


	36. The Times That Changed Us All, Part 3

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 36: The Times That Changed Us All…, Part 3**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up in the middle of the night as I was staring at the rain that poured heavily. Still, it reminded me of dread and sadness as it was also a time to reflect on what was lost. Just as I was about to go back to bed, I heard the door open as I noticed Reiko approaching. She was concerned for my health as she had a sinking feeling that something was wrong so far. Still, bad news was the norm in times of war as we couldn't ignore it, regardless of what we go through in this time of dread.

"You shouldn't be out of bed right now, Sammy," she said to me. "You know that Brother and Uncle Kazuo would put you right back into it if they caught you up."

"Minara was here a few hours ago…," I said. "Sadly, there's some bad news, I'm afraid."

"Is something wrong?"

"Lentulus and Penelope are dead at the hands of the Executive Division..." Reiko gasps in shock as she had tears in her eyes. "Julilla did it to them in which I saw Minara breaking down crying and vowing revenge for their deaths." I heard my wife sobbing as I gently wiped away the tears from her face. "There will be a time when Julilla will pay for her crimes, but it _won't_ be us doing this. Earlier, I saw Lentulus' ghost appearing in front of me in which he told me that I shouldn't be resorting to revenge, but justice."

"And Minara…, he's so sad right now..."

"Minara will soon have a wife again in which the Rakuen Priesthood will intervene in such times of crisis. This isn't the first time it happened and it won't be the last, either."

Both of us were both saddened and concerned about the tragic situation that occurred during the assault on the town as the war that the Executive Division started had hit a very dangerous nerve indeed. With the war itself going into its first month since it was started up in the first place, the deaths of Lentulus Varus and Penelope Mitani were considered to be the last straw as Ryosuke declared vengeance against the aggressors who brought it further. It was hell on the battlefield as the time to put down the Executive Division was the wake-up call that was needed to get the lead out to other planets that were getting fed up with them in their scare tactics as well…

* * *

 **Two days earlier…**

Minara was busy tending to some of the townsfolk that arrived in the infirmary wing in Lentulus' home. He didn't mind being out and about as he was making sure that his patients were well-cared for in this time of crisis. By the time he went towards his office, he saw Penelope arriving as she brought their two children, six-year-old Kunio and four-year-old Poppea, in there for their checkup. He was happy to see them here as they were the spitting image of both High Elf and human traits, but they were also a handful when it came to their exams in order to make sure that they were both healthy.

"Poppea didn't want to get out of bed when I told her that she needed to get a checkup," said Penelope. "She can get a little stubborn at times."

"I don't wanna get a checkup, Papa," she cried. "They're scary as they are!"

"Not entirely," said Minara. "Having a checkup determines how healthy you are and it shows, alright, little one?"

"I'm ready for one," said Kunio. "Besides, when I grow up, I want to be in the Medical Corps like Papa, so I can help people."

"You're definitely your father's son," said Penelope. "You're also a spitting image of him with his hair and silver tips on your ears. Those are what makes you handsome just like your papa."

Minara was blessed to see his wife and two children here as they were together as a family. The children themselves were High Elves that had human traits as both of them had different hair: Kunio had the same hair and eyes like his father as Poppea had pink hair with her mother's blue eyes. Everyone was happy here until they heard the sound of soldiers breaking into the house. Dread filled Minara as he spotted Janus approaching the moment he feared the worst.

"What the hell's going on, here?" he asked.

"There are soldiers with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin approaching with a woman commanding them to ransack our father's house," said Janus. "They're doing it for no reason and it goes against the edicts that both the Order and the Claudian Army stand for."

"Janus, take the children over to the underground tunnels. Get them as far away as you can."

"Be careful, Minara. May the gods watch out for you."

It wasn't long until Janus gathered up Kunio and Poppea as they left the infirmary wing of the house altogether through a passage downstairs. Hiding their tracks, Minara and Penelope were fearing for the worst as they heard several sets of footsteps coming closer. At that moment, Minara saw his worst fear coming to life as several of the invading soldiers burst in and took Penelope away for no reason. Just as he was about to go after them, he was stopped by a familiar nuisance as she was dressed in battle armor that was too risque for anyone to wear. It was Julilla herself as she was more inclined to cause trouble for Minara altogether, for he loathed her presence one slow step at a time. He despised her for all the right reasons as he wanted to get out of her way at once, for he wanted Penelope unharmed before the day was over.

"It's been a long time, Minara," she said to him in an icy voice. "Doesn't it occur that you want me to fulfill your desires when this day was over?"

"Let me through, bitch!" he yelled. "I want my wife back!"

"And miss out on your own fulfillment of your sexual desires towards me? Not a chance!"

"Give Penelope back!"

"If you don't do what I tell you, then she dies and so will her father."

"You've taken Lentulus, too?! You bitch!"

"What'll it be? Your cock inside me or your wife's death?"

"What are you playing at? A fool?! I'm _not_ your puppet, Julilla!"

"You have until morning to think about your decision. If you bed me, then your wife lives. If you refuse, then I'll kill her and that louse of an Elder!"

At that moment, Minara was left with an impossible choice as he saw Julilla leaving the house with her soldiers. Still, he hated the fact that he would be proven unfaithful to Penelope as he also heard of the lore of the white woman killing cheaters who weren't faithful to their significant others. Still, he had no other choice but to answer to Julilla and risk being killed by such a spirit as the one draped in white, for he was stuck with something that he didn't agree upon…

* * *

Minara was up at five in the morning as he was ready to give his decision to cave into Julilla's demands. Getting out of his bed, he did his usual daily thing by grabbing a shower and brushing his teeth before starting the day as he had to think about doing the unthinkable on that fateful day. By the time he was dressed and out the door, he saw a scaffolding in the square as he noticed dozens of angry onlookers protesting for the release of who was taken yesterday. The bleak setting for a public execution became an outcry in the making as Minara saw several of the same soulless dolls coming forth with Lentulus and Penelope dressed in robes and shackles. He wanted to release them as he was concerned for their safety, but he was barred by two members of the Executive Division who held them down to his knees. It wasn't long until he spotted Julilla dressed in a navy blue evening gown as she was ready to give out the order of execution in front of an angry mob.

"Don't be angry with me just yet," she said as she directed the soldiers to bring the two prisoners forward. "It's high time that I got my limelight at last once and for all!"

"Release them!" said one bystander.

"They've done nothing wrong here!" yelled another one.

"Silence!" yelled Julilla. "As we have here, two people who wronged me for no reason in which it grieves me the most!" She sees Lentulus and Penelope being taken towards the stage where a set of nooses were waiting for them. "For far too long, they refused to invite me into their inner circle and they even committed crimes against both the Order and the Claudian Army, but they'll get it coming in the form of death by hanging! Therefore, after this, I'll be on my way towards Essos and claim my prize from that zoo full of circus animals and I will return him to General Wetzel and my other subordinates to activate Project Apollo to destroy Alecrast with!"

"You're a coward, Julilla!" yelled Lentulus. "You think that Sam can bow down to the likes of _you?_ Think again!"

"Well, his past self bowed down to Ruby, didn't he?! It was swell in the Elder Days, but this time, Sam will be goaded into being my brood stallion and sire my children in which he'll never return to that bitch of an Elf wife _ever again!_ It is the will of the Executive Division to bring him to such a path than that of the so-called Destiny of Worlds, for we will rule everything in our wake in this Second Galvanic Uprising!"

"I would rather die than see Sam Winchester become your puppet!"

At that dreadful moment, Minara watched while being pinned down by his captors as he watched Lentulus and Penelope be strung from the gallows. By the time he broke free, he saw Julilla open up the hatch as she used her sword to cut the ropes to bring her prisoners down onto the cobblestone ground. When he got there, it was too late as he saw Penelope dead with her neck broken, along with Lentulus himself. Staring from the hatch above him, he saw Julilla smiling as she was exuberant in her role as the dominant ice queen in this tragedy. Even the onlookers and other townsfolk saw the dead Elder and daughter on the ground as they broke out in protest against the woman who later fled from sight. Distraught from seeing them dead in front of him, Minara let out a scream that pierced the heavens in which he cradled his wife's head in his arms.

"DAMN YOU, JULILLA! ONE DAY, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

It wasn't long until Ryosuke arrived too late as he saw Minara sobbing over his wife and father-in-law who lost their lives in such a mockery of an execution. The damage was already done as Meg also arrived at the scene of such misery that was caused by the Executive Division. It was a time for revenge as the arrival of the Executive Division onto Claudius and executing an Elder was the last straw that became a rallying cry to stop them in their tracks. Every bystander began to push back against the remainder of the Executive Division as it was also a riot that brought everyone together to bring them out of Meros after what was witnessed earlier. With members of the Cross Corps arriving to collect the dead bodies that were wrongly killed for no reason, Ryosuke was ready to lay down the law as he was getting fed up with what he saw in the form of an unruly protest.

"Death to the icy whore!" yelled one bystander.

"Murderer!" yelled another.

"You killed our beloved Lentulus and his daughter, you cold bitch!" cried an elderly woman. "You took them away because they did nothing wrong to you!"

"Enough of your rioting for once!" yelled Ryosuke. "What you saw today was a mockery of both us and your army on this planet! As for the deaths of Lentulus Varus and Penelope Mitani, they will be both avenged and given justice for their honor and memory."

"We demand vengeance against that cold-hearted whore who killed our beloved folk! We demand action against her for what she's done to even Minara of all people by taking his loved ones away from him!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Julilla's not the type that can be reasoned easily," said Meg cautiously. "We all know that her arrogance is a lot worse than a certain ex-King of Hell who hasn't been seen in months, but General Wetzel and his cronies will suffer for what they've done to Lentulus and Penelope."

"There will be vengeance, mark my words…, Julilla…," said Minara as he was filled with both anguish and rage. "When I find her, I _will_ make her suffer and break every bone in her body for her crimes. She killed Lentulus and Penelope and she will suffer dearly for taking them away from me!"

"Easy there, tiger; don't get so worked up about it."

"What do _you_ know about all of this?! In the Elder Days, you possessed an innocent woman to spy on the Winchesters of old and even killing some of their allies in their tracks!"

"Hey, I paid for my mistakes, alright?! As for Julilla, she's gonna get what's coming to her when Ryosuke gives the word to take her down. As for losing Daddy Dearest, there's a hefty mode of consequences coming because taking a life of an Elder is a serious offense tht leads to death. As for your wife, she was close to you, but she will also be avenged in the form of justice by the rest of us, you got that, Minara?"

Minara left without further incident as he was heartbroken after his failure to save Penelope and Lentulus from a gruesome fate. As for what was yet to come, he swore to avenge the closest people he loved dearly as his target was the ice queen who took them away from him without reason or remorse whatsoever. With the time for action in the centerpiece of this ongoing war, it was the last straw as it was also a motive to put an end to the Executive Division and their growing list of cronies and supporters for good, for this war wasn't about to end quietly soon enough...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was in the dining room of the house as I was having breakfast with my family for the first time in a while. I was glad that I was having a meal with my family as I was starting to feel a little bit better after being in bed for too long. After the rain died down, we were happy to have some normalcy in the house as the smell of pancakes with sausage links and eggs filled the entire kitchen. Still, we all ate as a family as we didn't want any unsettling conversation to disturb our meal right now. After being in bed for two days, I was alert as I was most likely to be getting things done in which I spotted Dirk with the other children. He was the first to finish his food as he was also most likely to be helping out with the dishes after breakfast. By the time he was about to do so, he saw Dean in the kitchen as he was busy doing the dishes after getting his fix of food. Still, he wanted to help out, but he was no match for my older brother as he was doing his part into helping out in the kitchen like everyone else here in this house.

"Hey, you can't just take over the sink like that," he said.

"Sorry, but I got dibs on dishes," said Dean.

"At least the rain stopped just in time to repair the damage to the town..."

"Well, it sucks that the Executive Division just rained on Ryosuke's parade by causing death in the streets in Meros on Claudius."

"What actually happened over there?"

"Lentulus is dead." Dirk gasps in shock as he heard the bad news in front of him. "The ice queen of the Executive Division made a mockery of an execution in which she killed him and later fled after that dastardly deed she pulled. And what worse, she even killed Penelope as well in which Minara vows revenge against her."

"No… Does Nerva know about it? Those _are_ his dad and sister, after all..."

"This isn't a time to talk to you about it anyway..."

"Of course it is, Dean! I know how that ice queen works 'cause if she doesn't get her way, she retaliates by violence and even death if we're all not careful about it! This isn't the first time that she was itching to get into Sam's pants and those before him and I've heard of her seducing her victims into getting what she truly wants in which even Deejatra doesn't like her that much. Julilla is nothing more than a toxic poison and she'll stop at nothing just to get into Sam's pants against Reiko's wishes without warning. She's capable of causing dread to her victims and it turns her on so bad that she even destroys their reputation in the end. And the creepy thing about it is that she goes after married men just to screw her way to the top."

"Hey, that's a little risque, even for someone who's on the cusp of puberty there. As for Sam, however, he's gonna have to watch his back towards Julilla if he's not careful. She already did further damage to Minara two days ago. We all know that he'll gut her up for what she did do to his wife and father-in-law and he'll kill her when he gets the chance. It's _not_ fun, but we can't let him fall victim to the Executive Division at all costs, alright?"

"Wait, you can't just barge in here like _that!_ " yelled Magda as she entered into the kitchen in which Ryosuke was here to brief all of us in this latest turn of events. "It's too early to be in here and you can't just charge in here like a bull, you know."

We were caught off guard by the leader of the Order's outer planetary branch as he was most likely to be going up against the Executive Division like the rest of us. He was like all of us at this time as he was determined to put an end to that group once and for all, for his reasons were the same level as all of us at this time. Still, he swore revenge against the group that we were fighting as this latest battle had gotten personal for him, for he would soon find and do away with Julilla for her crimes soon enough.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Your timing is bad, Ryosuke," I said as I came into the kitchen.

"I just got back from attending two funerals not too long ago and the succession of Lentulus' position is getting much worse."

"According to what I looked up, his son, Hector, is poised to take on that position, but his oldest one, Janus, is out of the running due to his status as a soldier in the Cross Corps," said Magda.

"Hector is inexperienced in his duties of becoming an Elder! He knows _nothing_ about being an Elder of the Order after seeing his father and sister hung and later cut down onto the ground with their necks broken afterwards. The only best bet is Minara and he's selected to fill his father-in-law's shoes."

"Minara is still a member of the Medical Corps," I said. "Like most soldiers in the four Corps soldier groups, he is forbidden to inherit titles or land."

"Well, I've made an exception because he's also the grandson of Ippei Mitani. He's come and went all over the place in which he's also committed to his duties in the Order like the rest of us."

"You can't bend the rules, Ryosuke. Minara is out of the running of succeeding Lentulus as an Elder of the Order, for the only one to do so is Hector himself. You may call him inexperienced, but he'll learn what truly matters in the end."

"My edict still stands, Sam. Effective immediately, Minara will resign his post as a member of the Medical Corps as of now. He is more in tune with what is put around him on Claudius more than anything. And do you know why Minara was chosen to succeed Lentulus? It's because of the new status that was revealed in which he's a Nephilim like your wife and the Domina's consort in the Kingdom by the River. Their mother, Pomelia, was a Half-Elf, but her own mother was Elven and also a member of the prominent Vallon family. I have faith in Minara to succeed and so should _you_. He's been handpicked by the members in his family by marriage in which he'll be a much formidable one indeed."

It wasn't long until we saw Minara arriving as he was shocked to hear the news about the succession that stunned him to the core. When he fled the kitchen, he went towards the hall as he heard footsteps coming after him. He may had lost his wife and father-in-law, but succeeding in the Order as the next Elder stunned him as he didn't want it that much. He was still a member of the Medical Corps as he vowed to keep it that way, for soldiers like him will always be forbidden to inherit titles or land to call their own. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't about to surrender to the big leagues as he was still tied down to his duty as a soldier to the Medical Corps, for it would never leave him hanging. Turning around, he saw Ryosuke on his heels as he was serious about the decision that he was making, but he wasn't about to concede defeat just yet. He never wanted to take over Lentulus' job as an Elder of the Order as he was still shackled to the duty that was given to him since birth, for it would end up changing in a much higher favor than much anticipated.

"Minara Mitani," said Ryosuke. "As of now, you are no longer a member of the Medical Corps, starting today."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Is it about the position that you're about to give to me against the rules?"

"Lentulus entrusted you to succeed him the moment he was cut down. It would be a huge godsend to honor his memory that way."

"I'm a member of the Order and I'm still a part of the Medical Corps, Ryosuke! I was bound to my duties the moment I came out of my mother's womb and you're telling me that I must be an Elder of the Order against the rules of the four soldier corps groups? This is madness and you know it!"

"You are heavily qualified for it because a certain _someone_ wanted you to do so."

"I'm not qualified for anything but to follow orders and help the sick and injured. If you want a successor for Lentulus, then you should seek out Hector for it. He's Lentulus' second son and a member of the Order like the rest of us in which he even studied lore from the Elder Days. You said yourself that he is next in line to succeed his father, didn't you? Didn't you say that he was next to fill the late latter's shoes?"

"I did, until he was drafted into the Claudian Army to fight against the Executive Division on his home planet."

"Well, send him back here! He's the true successor, not me! I was married into the Varus family until my beloved Penelope was cut down along with her father. Therefore, you can't bend the rules, Ryosuke! You can't just magically pluck me from the duty I was stuck with and place me into another one that I'm not capable of."

"I say that you're qualified as a _true_ successor, Minara," said Chuck as he appeared in his human form. "You may say that you're _not_ the man as your father-in-law was, but you have plenty of support from your in-laws along the way. Yeah, Hector got drafted into the Claudian Army, but that doesn't mean that Lentulus' seat gets vacated while it collects dust for the next few years or so."

"I stand by one thing alone, fool, for I will always be in the Medical Corps until my final breath."

"Didn't you see _Man of Steel?_ Jor-El wanted to bend the rules on who is put in the same department over and over again, but you sound like General Zod by staying in the status quo all the live long by clinging to your role that was given to you since birth with a side order of giving the council a revolt with a middle finger. If I were you, I'd rather pull a Jor-El and _don't_ be a Zod 'cause bending the rules isn't that bad when it comes to a hopeful solution. Sooner or later, the Rakuen Priesthood will find you another wife to replace Penelope and fill the hole in your heart, but your new position as Elder will bring you much more than you imagined. I'm saying this because it is My will alone to take a stand against the Executive Division for what they've done. They've even mocked Me as being some nitwit who is similar to Jabba the Hutt sitting on his ass, which was a joke that got pinned on Me since I sat on the sidelines in the time of the Apocalypse. I know that you feel like the kid in school that gets picked on because you're perceived to fail in life by a bunch of high school bullies, but I'm telling you _not_ to become that kid on the sidelines. I want you to be the kid who can overcome the typical high school bullies and get to the positon that you were meant to be in."

Minara was stunned to hear Chuck's words as he had a feeling that he was being thrown into Lentulus' shoes against his wishes despite his fierce loyalty and servitude to the Medical Corps. He never wanted to be Elder in the first place as it was meant for those who were related to Lentulus by blood. Just as he was about to storm out again, he spotted some of our allied faction arriving as they were carrying in a young woman who was badly injured as she was fighting for her life. Minara never saw her before until I rushed forward to see what was going on. The woman that was carted in here suffered from burns on her body as I had no other choice but to play matchmaker to bring Minara to further terms in his new position before it was too late. Even though he lost his wife at the hands of the Executive Division, I couldn't let him pass up on seeing someone who beautiful as she had black hair and blue eyes that were the most gorgeous of all beneath the burns and dirt on her body.

"Where's the Medical Corps?" asked one of the soldiers from the Hunter Corps.

"I'm one of them right now," said Minara as he saw the woman laying in a stretcher.

"She was hiding in one of the buildings in which it caught fire after the enemy forces came here to destroy it," said a soldier from the Drakonar Army. "A relief crew found her beneath the rubble, but she's in dire need of medical attention."

"There's an infirmary wing in this house," I said. "We'll have the Medical Corps tend to the patient's wounds as soon as possible." I briefly stared at Minara as I was starting to have a change of heart to accepting his role as an Elder of the Order. "Perhaps bending the rules will bring us good in this ongoing war after all..."

Still, this intervention for Minara to take the reins of power to replace Lentulus was a game changer as the shift from soldier to Elder was something that was far more different than the typical status quo over the years. It was a calling to the recently former member of the Medical Corps to answer, but he had unfinished business to take care of first as he was most likely to tend to the woman who was brought here in the first place, for it was the start of what would be a happy union in the making…

* * *

The woman who was brought here was dreaming as she saw the building she was in catch on fire after a blast from the large vehicle she saw earlier. She was fleeing the flames as she felt them touch at her skin in which she screamed for her life until she woke up in a hospital room. She found herself in a hospital bed as she was covered in bandages while being cleaned and dressed up in fresh nightclothes to wear. She never expected herself to be here as she heard the door open to find Minara coming into the room to check up on her well-being. Still, she was in a new place as she noticed him to be a calm man for someone who was concerned for her overall health, for she could be someone that could also fill the hole in his heart for the rest of his life after all.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel as if I was saved from the flames," said the woman.

"My superior said that you will make a full recovery after what happened to you. If the rain hadn't came, you would've been burned to death on the spot, but I'm happy that you'll live."

"I came to Essos to work at a factory, but it's all gone now when I saw that large vehicle come and destroy part of the town here. Sadly, I have no family since they were killed when I was small, but I managed to work and read on my own while earning my keep to cover my expenses."

"Well, I just lost my position in the Medical Corps, only to fill the vacated position as one of the Elders of the Order after I saw my wife and father-in-law die at the hands of Julilla Paxton, who is the Executive Division's second-in-command and General Wetzel's right-hand woman in this dangerous war. I also have two children from my beloved, who are with their relatives for safety reasons, but I swear that I'll end that ice queen's life for taking my wife and father-in-law away from me."

"My name is Mizuwa Elkins… I lost my family when I was little, but I knew how to manage on my own, thanks to my mother, who was a Draaza that married my father, who was human. They're up there with the Matriarch, but it was said that my ancestors made weapons in the Elder Days. I never made weapons, but only pastries and treats for everyone."

"My own mother taught me how to cook, so there's plenty of reasons to keep everyone happy, but right now, my situation is complicated since I lost my wife and father-in-law. As for my situation with coping with their deaths, I vow to never marry again for as long as I live. It's better this way because it honors the woman I loved dearly. I won't dishonor Penelope that way, for it wouldn't be right on her part."

"You have a kind heart and soul, but don't your children need a mother to look after them?"

"Even if they _did_ need a mother, I can't give it to them, nor could I bring her back, either. It's just the way things are, I suppose..."

Mizuwa stared at Minara as she sat up in her hospital bed in which she sensed all sadness in him after enduring such a devastating loss. Little did they know was that I was watching in the distance as I couldn't allow Minara to suffer the same way, for this memory of loss was a much familiar one indeed…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

The sound of the bell from Kripke Shrine rang loudly as Dad was dressed in a black kimono the moment he had Dean and me with him. It had been four days since Mom was killed as several onlookers paid their last respects to her. It was terrible for our Dad as he had tears running down his cheeks the moment he saw Mom pinned to the ceiling in which the cabin we all stayed at caught fire on that night in the Winterlands. Still, he was distraught as he had me and Dean to comfort us, but someone else was also both sad and angry about what happened on that tragic night. It was Cynthia herself who paid her respects to our Mom as she wanted to wring Sawney Masbath's neck for his involvement into her death. By the time the funeral commenced, everyone went into Kripke Shrine as they saw Mom's casket put on display. For Dad, it was too much to bear as the sight of her charred body made him weep even more, for he felt empty after that.

With several members of the Kai royal family and the Order laying flowers near our Mom's casket, Dad was the last one to lay his red rose as he saw it being put into the furnace. The sight of it being put in there was a stark reminder that he vowed to be true to her until he spotted the Rakuen Priesthood coming into the shrine to intervene against his wishes. With their pot full of names to select a suitor, they were ready to give him the smackdown into remarrying as they weren't about to let him slip away quietly, for they were stirring the pot to select a suitor for him after this.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said as he saw the Rakuen Priesthood taking out a piece of paper from the selection pot. "Can't you blockheads see that you're at a funeral right now?"

"We know what is at stake, John," said one of the members. "Mary didn't die in vain, but her father still covers her death at the expense for his bastard son, Sawney."

"You have no right to be here!"

"We have every single right to be here, John," said another member. "A suitor has been selected for you and it is none other than Cynthia MacVicker of the MacVicker Clan. You know that you can't back down on this selection now because of the fact that she'll be beneficial to both you and your sons in the long run."

"Don't even _try_ to piss me off, you got that?! Mary was killed by demons two days ago and you believe that giving me another wife will fill the hole in my heart?! No! I'm officially _done_ with marrying another spouse after what I saw when my wife was pinned to the ceiling! As of now, I will _never_ marry again, you hear me?!"

"You can't fight the duty of maintaining balance in your family forever, John. Sooner or later, you'll connect with what is given to you in which you'll learn how to have faith again."

"You think it's easy to put me with another spouse after Mary was killed? It's not! It's never gonna be that way because I'm better off without another wife in my life!"

"And what about your sons? What will _they_ say if they see you now without a mother to tend to them? You fear the wicked step-parent syndrome in which what you get can cause harm to your boys, but you're wrong! You feel as if nothing good will come out of it, but we'll see to it that you bring it into fruition."

"I can raise them without a mother, for Mary will always be important to me in the end!"

"It happened with your past self before in the Elder Days and look what it turned out to be when one of those boys wanted to steer clear to have a normal life while the other stuck to hunting," said the first member. "It can't go on forever because of the fact that you need stability for both you and your sons. If you don't comply and marry the woman that is chosen for you, then we have no other choice but to take your sons away from you, is that clear?"

Dad stared at both me and Dean as we were being tended to by others in the funeral procession. After what he witnessed, he stormed outside as he saw the falling snow coming down onto the ground. He didn't want anything to do with the marriage concept after he lost Mom in which he wasn't taking her death too lightly. He wanted her to live again as he was aching to hold her in his arms, but he was barred on doing so due to the Order's strict restrictions on bringing loved ones back to life. When he saw the priests from the shrine bringing out Mom's remains, they were made for burial as he spotted Acamas standing next to the graves of the fallen. As a close friend of his, the Rendilian was no stranger to death as he was also paying his final respects to Mom like everyone here in this funeral at Kripke Shrine.

"I see that you've suffered the worst of Mary's death, didn't you, John?" he said.

"Mary was more important to me than anything, but it's all too much for me…," he answered.

"The Rakuen Priesthood sure has you by the balls, don't they? Still, you cannot go against their decision in which you have no other choice to have a replacement for a wife before your sons end up being put into foster care."

"Dean and Sam will _never_ be taken away from me, I swear of it! They are my flesh and blood…- no!- they also have royal blood from the Kai Emperor and their mother as well, but they'll always be a part of that union, no matter what anyone else says."

"Even though you try to go against what is put in front of you, you can't stray away from it or else you'll fall into a much darker chasm than expected. Ever since Mary died, you fell into this alarming state of depression and it hurts everyone around you, not just yourself. Therefore, even though one spouse dies and the widowed marry another, the familial ties with that deceased loved one will be forever, no matter what is said."

Dad reluctantly agreed as he decided to stick to his guns and seek out the Elven bride that the Rakuen Priesthood had selected for him. When he spotted her standing near Mom's grave, she prayed hard to look after us as she couldn't allow him to sink into his further state of depression than he already had. Before he met Mom, both she and Cynthia mainly vied for his affections as they were also upping the ante to see who got him first, but not this time. It was a somber time to reflect as the lone female of the MacVicker Clan was determined to save Dad from what he suffered from so far.

"I thought you were at your keep in the Southern Stride," he said to her.

"Sorry, but I just had to get away before Clovis got pissed off," answered Cynthia.

"Mary's gone..."

"I heard all about it when the Farragut Clan in the Winterlands saw the cabin catch on fire. By the time I got here, I also got word that Clovis was executed by the Rakuen Priesthood for trying to bar me from coming to you. Well, here I am and I will always be there for both you and your boys."

"I guess that I have no choice here, do I?"

"Those boys may have both yours and Mary's blood, but they can't go without a mother or else they'll end up getting out of control in their youth. Mary and I may have battled for your affections, but her death is on the hands of Sawney Masbath himself. I even tried to tell Emperor Sarno about his involvement into her death, but all he did was to silence me further. And when I saw him at the Kai Embassy returning, he didn't mourn for Mary, but he literally _celebrated_ it by guzzling down Shigan champagne and simply reveling in her death after all those times she brushed him off."

"On the week before Halloween, he attacked her for no reason other than to hurt her for spurning him before she married me. I even threw him out and told him not to come back, but those words of his came true… He said to me, 'You'll regret this, John Winchester… One day, I'll make you pay for stealing what was mine… You'll pay dearly for this, mark my words...'" Dad broke down crying as he couldn't contain himself this time. "This isn't fair for me! Mary didn't deserve to suffer like this and now I'm paying for it! Sawney got his wish when he told me those words on that day, but-"

"That's enough, John! You can't go on like this forever, you know! I want Sawney to get kicked in the balls so badly that he'll be singing soprano for the rest of his life. I also want that son-of-a-bitch to pay as much as _you_ do, but nothing is worth losing you right now. Mary would've wanted you to be happy and she would be sad if she saw you like this. Still, there is hope and I'll look after your boys, even if it means by bringing them some extra siblings to play with. I'm no stranger to looking after things, but it's the last best chance that I'll do for Mary."

Dad stared at Cynthia as he had plenty of reasons to allow her into his life as she was a primal asset to us in the future. In this fresh hope from uncertainty, he was grateful that the Rakuen Priesthood intervened to bring her to him as he had to move forward in life, for a much further destiny was coming in a time of restoration…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present… again!**

I was outside on the beach as I saw the waves crashing near the shore. With the warm weather returning for the rest of the summer, I was most likely to be resuming my duties until I spotted Minara approaching. Even though he was still mourning, he was not ready to take another wife yet as he stared at the ocean while it continued to blow towards the sand. I sensed that he still wanted vengeance against Julilla for killing his wife and father-in-law as he swore to put her down after what he witnessed in front of a crowd of people jeering at the ice queen for her deplorable actions.

"I know what you're going to say, Sam, but I won't marry again," he told me.

"And the woman who was brought to us earlier, is she feeling alright?" I asked.

"Mizuwa is recovering from the burns on her body, but according to Kazuo, the woman herself is none other than a Cetra."

"I know what they are because they are a hybrid species like Half-Elves and Nephilim. It's also said that the Cetra are created in the form of a human father and Draaza mother, but their lifespan is similar to the longevity of Elves, but greater. As for your further lineage, you're like Shigeru and Reiko in which you are considered to be a Nephilim yourself."

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't use any travelling portals whatsoever. My abilities as a Nephilim awakened a lot longer than expected, but I came and went for a reason to be a part of the Medical Corps. It's strange to see it that way, but I don't use my powers to heal all the way due to the scrutiny that I could face."

"Therefore, you do everything by the book, but when you get a chance to succeed Lentulus, you will have more than just medical experience on your side. Still, I was skeptical until I realized something in the end. Even though Ryosuke stuck to his decision to remove you from the Medical Corps, he had good reason to in which God Himself chose to intervene on his behalf."

"The Terran who changes into that Irish terrier may have high hopes for me to take over Lentulus' job as an Elder, but all I want in return is to see Julilla suffer the same way that my loved ones did. If you had loved ones who died from those who killed them, would you avenge them in the end?"

"I would, but there's always karma intervening in slow steps. I was reminded by the ghost of Lentulus in which if I took the path of vengeance, then I would end up digging a grave for myself if I did. As for the Cetra that was found in the rubble, she'll be a true mate for you when it comes to being there for both yourself and your children as well. We're all connected, but with many threads that are in constant stride with what we have and _that_ will never change."

Minara turned around as he saw Reiko and Magda wheeling Mizuwa in a wheelchair towards the beach. Even though he was trying to fight off the factor of marriage, he couldn't get enough of her as she was healing slowly from her injuries. She was more beautiful than what was perceived to be as she also had a gentle soul that made her more humble than the rest of us. Minara couldn't help but stare at her as she was still on the mend, for she would soon become his wife in this time of war. Just as he was about to go towards her, he heard his vidphone ringing as he answered it. What he was about to hear was most likely to be unpleasant as he also had a gut feeling that the caller was there to stalk him for no reason.

"I know what you're trying to do and you won't get what you want," he said.

"It's a sad shame that Penelope fell to her death, but sooner or later, I'll have my way with you like I longed for during your time abroad," said Julilla over the phone in an icy voice. "I also see that you've found someone new and it makes me cross to see you being with her. She's a Cetra, isn't she? Does she spread her legs just to allow you to pour your seed into her just to spite me?"

"She's been injured, but she's on the mend right now. As for what you've done, you have incited a canker that can be alleviated by the soldiers who swore vengeance against you for killing Lentulus and my beloved Penelope. I haven't forgotten about that because of the fact that you will get it coming whether I get to you or not."

"You won't get to me, but I'll surely get to _you_ , my dear Minara Mitani. You were one of the few who resisted me, but it made me angry in which you told me about how you were awaiting the birth of your first child. Now that your wife's dead, there's nothing you can do about it, for I will win this battle from the inside out. You know that you can never resist me and you never will."

"Keep your icy tongue beneath your teeth, you cold bitch! When I saw my wife and father-in-law dead after you hung them and caused them to fall to their deaths, I swore to you that I'll never marry again in which I will have my revenge for what you've done to them!"

"I set you free from your burden and this is the thanks I get? It's shameful to hear you talk of vengeance while you begin to stroke your cock just to think about me."

"You shut your mouth! You took my wife away from me! You took my father-in-law away from me! You also know that taking the life of an Elder is a serious crime, but you keep coming up roses after what you've done! Sooner or later, I'll make your sorry life miserable for you the same way you did mine! In the end, I _will_ have my vengeance whether it's in this life or the next one, mark my words!"

"If you do this, then you put your Cetra patient at risk. As soon as you comply to my actions, then I'll leave you be. If you don't, then the Cetra that is in your care dies in front of you… just… like...Penelope!"

"Go to hell, you icy bitch!"

Minara put away his phone as he wanted to get rid of Julilla once and for all for what she did to him in this ongoing war. When he stared at Mizuwa in her wheelchair, he was concerned for her safety as he didn't want any further harm towards her. Even though he was still distraught over the deaths of his beloved wife and father-in-law, he vowed to stay in this war to fight against the Executive Division, for they had gone too far this time.

"You look pissed," said Magda as she saw Minara not too happy with what he heard.

"It was Julilla…," he said as he clenched his fists. "She now knows about Mizuwa being here, but she wants me to be her sex toy just to get what she wants."

"Minara," I said. "Julilla uses this tactic to cause harm to you in which it refers to stalking altogether."

"She'll come here to hurt Mizuwa just to spite me and she'll stop at nothing to do so. She harrasses me just to be aroused and she's reveling in it."

"You're not the only victim here, Minara. During my stay in Trainfell, Julilla did the same to me in which her desires to steal me from Reiko became the final straw to do something about it until she got free from her cage. She stalked me in which she left some harrassing messages on my phone in which she was wanting to throw acid on Reiko as well. I know what harrassment and stalking do because it brings the victim down to its roots."

"Is this true?" asked Mizuwa.

"That woman said that in which she wanted to hurt me and take Sammy away," said Reiko. "Julilla knows nothing about real love and how it binds us in which this will never be broken."

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's true because Dean told it to me once," said Magda. "We all saw the damage in Sam's hotel room back in Trainfell in which Julilla made a mess in there just like what she did to Minara. We all know that she's dangerous and we all know that she'll use any form of scare tactic on any vulnerable man just to get what she wants. You're not alone on this fight and we'll take this battle against the Executive Division and their cronies, for this is a war that can't be ignored so far."

Minara briefly stared at all of us as he was concerned for those around him. Still, he kept staring at Mizuwa the most as she was more than just a patient that was on the mend. She would soon be his new wife as it was also an obstacle for Julilla to get past. By the time we left the beach, Minara stood behind as he grabbed a stick and wrote a proverb in Latin on the wet sand. With the words, " _Nemo me impune lacessit,_ " scrawled before they were washed away by the ocean waves, he stood by that saying as he vowed to avenge his fallen loved ones and fight for those he cherished dearly. He even swore to protect the remainder of his loved ones in this ongoing fight, for it was his reason to go into battle after all…

 **To be continued...**


	37. Minara's Resolve

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 37: Minara's Resolve**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up as I was in the dining hall in which I had to deal with another meeting with Ryosuke, who was here in this emergency session in the house I stayed in. Even though the allied forces were overseeing the repairs of Lillium after the assault by the Executive Division, I was having a tough time dealing with dissent amongst both Ryosuke and those who stood by with the rules that the Order had over the centuries. Even though I wasn't fit to be a negotiator, I had to do my part into being an arbiter about Minara's fate in the Order's ranks on the sly. Even Kazuo was not too happy with Ryosuke as the head honcho in the outer part of the Ashizoka System ruffled up a few feathers along the way.

"You can't just bend or break the rules in the Order, Ryosuke," he said. "Minara was born to be in the Medical Corps and he stays firm; there are _no_ exceptions on this part."

"I have my reasons to put him there, Kazuo," he fired back. "Minara was chosen to succeed Lentulus after he was killed at the hands of Julilla Paxton, who still evades death and scrutiny while allowing unsuspecting male victims to screw her just to keep her on top."

"Julilla will get her due the moment she lets down her guard, but as for Minara's predicament, he's _not_ fit to succeed Lentulus, only to still be a part of the Medical Corps."

"And you still run a much stricter and tighter ship than your presecessor, don't you, Kazuo," said Meg as she entered into the dining hall. "In the end, you can't fight the head honchos on all four parts in this vast shelf of planets forever."

"For a long time, I've been a devout follower of the Order and a member of the Medical Corps, but I won't allow one of my subordinates to switch positions because of an Elder's death. Soldiers are forbidden to inherit titles or lands, you know that!"

"And what would the Almighty in doggy clothing say if He saw you going against His will like that? Aren't you also one of His prophets after all or are you defying him like His kids when they kicked Him out of Heaven?"

"The Terran God _may_ have His say to bring Minara into further prominence, but the laws of the Order _trump_ those who bend the rules or a higher power than what we have. You've seen the tragedy that was unfolded on both Claudius and on this planet, but the soldiers in both the Order _and_ the planetary armies must do their part or they will end up like the two that were strung up for no apparent reason."

"Don't be vulgar, Kazuo," I said. "Minara is perfectly suitable to be a great successor to Lentulus after he was cut down by the ice queen of the Executive Division. Therefore, if God says that Minara is suitable for the job, then you should support His decision for it instead of demonizing it. What would your brother say to you? He would be disappointed in your decision to bar his grandson from being a part of the Council of Elders, along with the rest of us. And another thing, don't be a Zod."

It wasn't long until several more dignitaries appeared out of the blue as they were most likely to be attending this emergency session. In a unanimous form of unity, most stood in solidarity for Minara like never before as everyone had their reasons to be there in support for him. Still, there was one dissenter among the group as I spotted Kazuo having intentions to tighten his leash on the High Elf who was flung from his soldier duties and into the limelight of being what he never been before. When I spotted him arriving into the dining hall, he was still in his Medical Corps uniform as he sat down in front of the dignitaries who were waiting for him to show up, for they wanted him to succeed in the role that was given to him by surprise.

"Minara Mitani, son of Shizuo and Pomelia, grandson of Ippei and Makina," said Ryosuke. "You are hereby the next Elder of the Order in the outer part's branch of the Ashizoka System. Serve your position well and may your life be lead very well."

"I am honored to have that privilege," he said. "I will also have my reasons to avenge the former Elder and his daughter, whom I once had ties to."

"This is a travesty!" yelled Kazuo as he was singled out as the lone dissenter in the group. "Minara Mitani, you are _still_ part of the Medical Corps and you will remain there for all eternity; no exceptions whatsoever! Transferring from your duties as a soldier is a disservice that is also detrimental to the Order and what it stands for! Therefore, there are others who will replace Lentulus Varus as his successor, but you will always be a part of the Medical Corps, is that clear to you?"

"Mind your words, Kazuo," said Ryosuke. "You can't just step in and bar Minara from obtaining his new position, can you?"

"Minara was foretold from birth that he will serve the Medical Corps for the rest of his life and giving it up for a much bold civilian decision is a stain on the honor of the group he serves! I won't lose any more of those who have been plucked from what we have! I say to Minara, tow the line in the soldier group you serve or else you will receive no further honor in the afterlife!"

"Damn it, Kazuo, you're making it harder than what it is now. Why can't you accept what God has told you or has His words fell on deaf ears to one of His chosen prophets?"

"I'm aware of a lot of things, whether I'm in the Medical Corps or not, but I won't be a rule breaker in the Order. Minara will remain in the Medical Corps in which he follows the same creed like any other soldier that is handpicked to serve in the group he or she serves. It is the way things are and that will _never_ change, you got that?"

The delegation was stunned as Kazuo's words were a set of nails to the coffin when it came down to Minara's fate into becoming an Elder of the Order. I was also disappointed at the Medic General of the Medical Corps as I saw him leave the dining room the moment I followed him out into the hall. He wasn't ready to give up Minara from his position in the Medical Corps as he was keeping the recently widowed High Elf on a much tighter leash than normal. Still, I couldn't let him get away with what he said earlier as he spotted Chuck standing in front of him with a disappointed look on his face, for there was an internal obstacle that was kept in place, even amongst other members of the Order of Letters altogether.

"You're making a mistake, Kazuo," I heard him say. "How could you do that to Minara in which you keep him chained to the Medical Corps?"

"He's a soldier, not a statesman," he answered. "Every soldier in the Order is forbidden to inherit titles or lands in which they serve their designated group with honor, not shame."

"Thanks for ruining that chance for him, Kazuo. That was really messed up with what you did back there. You were given a chance to offer him gratitude and thanks, but you decided to hurl his reputation down the toilet by keeping him on a much shorter leash like a dog with duct tape on its mouth."

"I do this in order to keep everything as is in the Medical Corps, not break the rules. After what I heard, Ryosuke is playing with fire when it comes to plucking Minara out of his designated group and into the shoes of his predecessor and it can't continue."

"You can't do that to Minara," I said cautiously. "Everyone here had high hopes for him to succeed and you believe that this form of optimism is a travesty? I'm disappointed in your decision to keep him on a short leash and you're trying to keep things as they were by using the Order's rulebook as a weapon?"

"And what about your past self in the Elder Days _without_ your soul, Sam? He wanted to keep everything as is in which it became more complicated when he got it back. After that, chaos ensued and I'm here to keep it that way in the Order and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Don't even _try_ to use my past self's guilt as a weapon, do you hear me?!" I was getting much angrier than normal as I was ready to punch at Kazuo for his behavior. "He paid for his mistakes, only to be steeped into more lows than imagined. As for _you_ , you're defeating Minara's purpose to succeed Lentulus, but you believe it to be detrimental to what the Order stands for! And you call yourself the Medic General of the Medical Corps?! You're nothing but a naysayer and a pessimist who thinks that nothing good will come of it and I have faith in what Minara stands for in order to avenge Lentulus and Penelope, who lost their lives to the Executive Division!"

I was ready to punch at Kazuo directly until I was stopped by Castiel, who appeared out of nowhere, as he stood in front of him. Like any other angel, he was determined to protect the Medic General of the Medical Corps. He meant business as he didn't want Kazuo to be harmed due to his status as one of God's prophets after all.

"I won't let you hurt him, Sam," he said. "You overstepped your boundaries into attacking a prophet of the Lord and I won't allow it."

"Back off, Castiel," said Kazuo as he was getting irritated with his presence. "This is between Sam and me, not for a pack of attack dogs from the Terran God's Heavenly Host to intervene."

"A prophet must be protected at all times and if he or she is threatened, an archangel will come forth and strike the attacker down."

"This is a one-on-one battle between Sam and Kazuo, Castiel," said Chuck. "You can't just show up at the last minute to be the punching bag in the middle. And another thing, Kazuo fears the worst in which he doesn't want Minara to end up like Ippei, who died in the Universal Library last year."

"My brother died at the hands of Darbus Toller and Matsuo took over his positon as Elder in which he will soon be put at risk," he said. "I don't want Minara to suffer the same fate in which the Executive Division will be ready to pounce the moment he's caught off guard. I can't let him switch to civilian clothing yet because of what that whore, Julilla, might do to him if he gets the chance to take up Lentulus' former position."

"Then let him be Elder. He is made for it because of the fact that he's got the full potential to not only to stand up against the Executive Division, but to claim the Cetra that was saved from her fate here. It's the least we can all do, can't we?"

Kazuo left the hall as he was in a crisis of his own. I had a feeling that he would be torn between following the rules of the Order and to listen to Ryosuke's decision as there would be one unresolved conflict that wasn't in his favor. Still, he stuck to his guns as he would even defy Chuck of all people, who was heavily concerned about the outcome of this affair. He wasn't about to let Minara get off the hook so readily as there would soon be consequences for his actions, for he wasn't about to let him go that easily right now…

* * *

Minara was in Mizuwa's hospital room as he saw her sitting up in which she had fresh bandages that covered her burn wounds. What he didn't expect was that his sister-in-law, Philara, was there as she was busy bringing in some food that was cooked earlier. The woman, who was Janus' wife, was a plus-sized individual with navy hair and green eyes as she was also a stern one who made sure that everyone got fed for the day.

"It seems that you decided to come here to fatten the patient up after what she went through," said Minara. "It's also a godsend that you and Janus are here to congratulate me on being an Elder, but Kazuo's _not_ too thrilled to see me away from my soldier position."

"Well, let him get pissed," said Philara. "You're a gentle soul that cares about plenty of the patients that come and go in your care and it's not fair that you get yanked back into your old duties as a soldier in the Medical Corps."

"How are the children doing?"

"They've been at the mercy of their uncle, who is the brother of your sister's husband. He even mentioned a certain black car parked in the shed of Winchester Castle on Alecrast."

"Dean means well, but he's also knee-deep in his duties as a member of the Hunter Corps."

"Anyway, Janus and I have gotten a letter from the Rakuen Priesthood when you ventured out of Claudius and onto Essos. They said that you have been chosen to marry the young Cetra whose family have been wiped out at the hands of certain enemies and we all know that their ancestor once housed the Colt once."

"Philara…, I would, but I can't right now and I won't. Remarrying and giving a replacement mother to Kunio and Poppea would dishonor Penelope's memory altogether. I can't do that and it would hurt her feelings if I did."

"Minara…," said Mizuwa. "Please, let me into your family. I have no other ones in mine in which demons and vampires have taken their lives. I'm the only one left and I swear that I'll make a good wife for you and a good mother to your children."

"My answer's final and vow to never marry again. I don't want Penelope to be some sort of vengeful spirit and haunt me for the rest of my life and I can't allow such dishonor to taint my image. I don't like it any more than _you_ do, but there are ghosts who kill those who are unfaithful to their spouses and I won't end up becoming a philanderer because of it."

"But, Minara..."

"How could you?!" yelled Philara as she slapped Minara in the face. "How dare you try to wriggle away from remarrying to the sole survivor of the Elkins Clan like that?! For centuries, that clan was considered to be one of the best families of weaponmakers that ever graced all over the place and you're refusing the hand of one of them?! In the Elder Days, very few of the Elkins Clan have hidden in the shadows, but they stuck to their guns into creating weapons that are equally matched to those from the legendary Samuel Colt. The only time that one of Elkins blood fell was that a group of vampires went in and killed him while taking the same weapon that was named after the legendary namesake that we all know today! Therefore, the House of Varus once had close ties to the ancestors that derived from the one who once secured the Colt and this is what you pull by _not_ marrying the last one of that family that's already put to extinction? If Penelope saw you that way, she'll be angry with you for not considering your happiness right now and it shows. You think that remaining a widower for the rest of your days could resolve anything, but it'll do more harm than good on your honor and reputation altogether. Do you want that permanent stain to be on your record for the rest of your life, Minara Mitani?"

Minara didn't say another word as he stared briefly at Mizuwa altogether. Even though she was the last one in an extinct family of weaponmakers, he still stuck to his guns as he vowed to never marry another person again for as long as he lived. By the time he left the hospital room, he was out in the main hall as he saw Kunio and Poppea playing with Carly in which he couldn't let another mother bring ruin to his reputation. He remembered the story of the weeping woman as it was an urban legend to scare unfaithful spouses to remain faithful to their significant others for the rest of their days. Now that he had been a widower, he was lonely as the hole in his heart had gotten bigger due to what he lost in this ongoing war. He couldn't bring himself to be under the microscope as he wasn't about to commit adultery against the one that he lost.

"No…," he said as he briefly stops. "I may take over Lentulus' position, but I will _never_ marry again for as long as I'm breathing. I can't do that to Penelope… I won't have my reputation tarnished as an adulterer for the rest of my days and I will honor the memory of my fallen beloved..."

Just as he was about to oversee his duties in his new position as Elder, he felt a chill in the air as it began to freeze the hall. He had a feeling that something ghostly would punish him for trying to be unfaithful to Penelope as he didn't want to fall under the cracks. He had a feeling that the weeping woman would come in front of him to tear him to pieces as he didn't want that to happen to him, not with the children here. When he saw the curtains unwrap and cover the windows, he bolted towards a door as he saw it closing tightly shut. He feared the wrath of the weeping woman until he spotted a ghostly presence in front of him. It was Penelope herself as she was concerned about his state of mind that was driving him on pins and needles. He saw a sad look on her face as he had a bad feeling that he would soon meet a much fatal end at the hands of the weeping woman altogether, but he was wrong about everything he perceived to be. She was worried for him as she didn't want him to be sad for the rest of his life, for she would soon meet him again in the afterlife in the end.

"Penelope…," said Minara. "I thought that you would be the weeping woman all this time..."

"Oh, Minara…," she said. "You can't go on like this forever. What about our children and the new ones that we hid from sight? They can't go without a mother to look after them and it hurts. And what about _you_ , my love? You're still wanting to avenge me and Father after what that woman did to us, but your thirst for vengeance will be your undoing if you're not careful."

"Julilla will pay for your death, Penelope. She will know what is like to lose someone dearly to her just the same way as me and I will make it so to avenge what was taken away from me. I swear that I will get justice for what was stolen from me, even if it meant by seeking vengeance."

"And what about the patient that is in your care? She has a good heart and will make you happy for the rest of your days. You of all people should be happy for this in which the girl herself has no other family to call her own other than the one that was killed. I beg of you, don't let our children go without a mother and don't let yourself go without a wife to love and care about you, for you are empty inside if you don't have it before it's too late."

"But _you_ are my wife and the mother of our children! I can _never_ let you go!"

"Please, Minara, be happy… for _my_ sake… I don't want you to go down a dark path that will lead you towards destruction. I want you to move forward and not cave into despair, alright? The woman who is the last of the Elkins Clan needs you just as much as you need _her_ and no one should ever be lonely for the rest of their days. I'll always watch over you, but you must move forward for all our sakes. Please, do this for me, Minara… Promise me that you will never go down in the path of despair or else it will harm you in the end."

"I'll never go down that path of despair, Penelope… All I want is to make Julilla pay for what she's done to you and your father. Both of you were precious to me in many ways than one in which we were compatible for a good reason, for it was a bond that can never be broken."

"Please, don't cry, my love..." Penelope sees tears streaming down Minara's face as she wipes them away. "I love you more than anything, but I'm no longer here in life, only in spirit. You have a huge potential to live for, but the bonds of family will _never_ be broken and neither will the threads that brings us together in this life or the next. Mizuwa will be there for you, for she will make you happy in what you have left for you and our children..."

"And I will do that..."

At that moment, Minara saw Penelope disappear as she was going up towards Heaven where she belonged. It was also at that moment that he vowed to protect Mizuwa with his life just as much as his own children in which they in dire need of a mother altogether, for this was something that became a godsend in the form of a ghostly intervention on the sly…

* * *

I spotted Kazuo in the courtyard as he was still not too happy with Minara for upholding his duties as the new Elder of the Order. Still, the Medic General of the Medical Corps was too stubborn in his own right to admit that Minara himself was capable and qualified to do the job as he viewed this situation to be a travesty that should've never happened in the first place. He wanted him to remain in the Medical Corps as he vowed never to be like his predecessor till the bitter end, for every single member had to be on board to help treat the sick and injured in this time of crisis on the horizon. Clenching his fists, Kazuo wasn't done with retaining those who were the brightest in the field as he had a gut feeling that the Second Galvanic Uprising will take a toll on those who fought in this ongoing war.

"You're still fuming over Minara's decision, aren't you?" I said. "Still, you feel angry about the decision that Ryosuke made for him, but you can't change the outcome, no matter what you try to say, rule follower or not."

"If you're in any of the four corps groups, you have no other choice but to be on board with dealing with what's been put in front of you," said Kazuo as he was looking at the brandings on his arms. "All of us are fighting in this war that the Executive Division started and it's about time that we've finished it… for all our sakes."

"Just because Minara is plucked out of the Medical Corps at the behest of Ryosuke, doesn't mean that he's not capable of his duties as a doctor on the field. I have faith that he'll succeed Lentulus after what happened on Claudius."

"Ryosuke can't just bend the rules like that and there are very few members of the Medical Corps all over the galaxy tending to the sick and injured while the locals are still digging for leftovers just to bandage an injury or use a bedpost for a crutch."

"There are others who will have the chance into joining the Medical Corps, Kazuo. There are other hopefuls that are willing to put their lives on the line to help people in this crucial time of need. As for Minara's decision, he should be respected for it, not become your personal pariah in all of this. You're much better than that and your reasons to help the needy are far more important than keeping one from maintaining a different duty that was put there in the first place."

"Minara is not just a part of the Medical Corps, he's one of the most compassionate of all in which he even consoled the most unconsolable in this time of crisis. There are no other replacements that will fill his shoes at this time."

"There is… All you need to do is to bring her back into the fold in which she can start over again..."

"Kotori told me over and over that she would never return back to the Medical Corps, but it's hard for her to go back right now after being shamed by both my predecessor and General Wetzel himself. And wearing that deplorable black armband of shame is a detrimental thing to do to someone who had been shamed for no reason but to bow down to her rapist in that terrible manner. As for the situation that we have now, we can't afford to lose any more respected doctors, surgeons, and even psychologists in our field. This galaxy _needs_ the Medical Corps right now in this time of crisis, for it will be a godsend for everyone who has a best chance to thrive in this bleak and beautiful veil of space."

It wasn't long until we spotted Kotori entering into the courtyard as she was finished with her duties of tending to the sick and injured for the day. Still, she wore that same black armband of shame on the labcoat she wore as she had a reason to keep it on at all times. Therefore, I couldn't allow her to live in the shame that was heaped upon her for years as she was most likely to be reinstated by fate intervening in the favor of hope. It was a perfect time to do so as I didn't want Kotori to live in further shame that she already had, for she had to do her part like the rest of us in this time of war.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kazuo?" she said as she got testy.

"You're a part of what you truly meant to be, Kotori," he said.

"And what's it all about?"

"You're still one of us, Kotori. As of now, you're being reinstated."

"No! I will _never_ return to the Medical Corps! You're bonkers all because you want me to relive the shame that I went through under your predecessor! I can't go through that again, no matter what you tell me!"

"And what about _you?_ What about what you once stood for? You were willing to learn from my methods in which examining the psychological state of many patients became key to the overall health of all, not just for the sick and injured. And once again, you keep that black armband of shame on you to wear for the rest of your days, but wearing the damn thing does more harm than good in this matter and it must be stopped immediately."

"That armband will _never_ be torn off, Kazuo. It is the burden that I bear and I will always wear it, no matter what you tell me. I've bore it the moment I left the Medical Corps and I will make damn sure that it stays that way. You can't change this and you can't go past the decision of your superiors, either, for this is the way it will be till my candle loses its flame."

Without further hesitation, I walked towards Kotori as I spotted the armband on the labcoat she wore. The stigma of it all was ready to be torn away as I ripped it off from her arm and threw it onto the ground. I couldn't allow Kotori to suffer much further as she was a much vital asset to this ongoing situation that the Medical Corps were put into, for this was a crisis that needed to be put out of commission for good this time.

"Kazuo is right, Kotori," I said. "You can't just wear that deplorable armband of shame like some scarlet letter for the rest of your life forever."

"And you side with him, too?!" she yelled.

"I'm not siding with anyone right now because of the fact that we all have to emerge from our cocoons, whether we like it or not. You're not the only one who bears a stigma that hangs over your head. Kazuo _also_ bears a stigma that is emblazoned on his arms as punishment for not accepting his purpose as one of God's prophets. When he lost his son and daughter-in-law, he lost faith in everything that God stood for the moment he was chosen to be a chosen prophet, but he felt the consequences for not accepting what was put in front of him. Even though he accepted this over time, the scars that the Brandings of God made took a toll on his arms in which he has to cover up the stigma he has while you wear yours on your sleeve. Both of you need to come to terms about change and it must be met before we all get pulled asunder. And another thing, if Minara is made for change, then both you and Kazuo should also do so in which it can do you good in the near future."

At that moment, we all saw Minara as he was about to take another bout of Kazuo's anger until he saw the latter stay his hand while revealing the Brandings of God. Still, he was eager to change the spectrum as he also vowed to get revenge against the Executive Division for the deaths of the loved ones he lost. The battle against those in the Executive Division's ranks wasn't over as the vow to put our enemies in their place was getting much more heated than ever anticipated. This was our current war that would never end as the Second Galvanic Uprising was taking a toll on what we had within us for no good reason. In the end, there would be a path of vengeance coming as I sensed within Minara a fierce desire to avenge Penelope and Lentulus, who died at the hands of Julilla, for this wasn't over just yet.

"You still wear vengeance on your sleeve, don't you?" I said.

"Even though I am being forced to marry the patient that was found by our allies, that won't stop me from finding and killing the one who took Penelope and Lentulus away from me," said Minara.

"The motto on the beach you drew, ' _Nemo me impune lacessit,_ ' is Latin for 'No one cuts me with impunity.' It's also a Scottish proverb that was used in the time of the Middle Days, but that motto was abandoned for centuries until now."

"And it's been used recently in which it's also a rallying cry to bring down the Executive Division before they enact any of the four space stations above any third planet in all four parts of the Ashizoka System," said Kazuo. "In the end, we all have to settle for what's been put here in the first place, but General Wetzel is waiting and biding his time right now. Perhaps breaking the rules to allow soldiers to be Elders of the Order isn't so bad after all, but with one catch with approval from the savior of the Ashizoka System."

"And I approve of Minara to be Lord Varir and master of Varus Hall for his future children and relatives to uphold in times of crisis. You may had children with Penelope, but you were also chosen to protect young Nerva, who is the on the cusp of puberty right now. The boy needs more than just guidance and you've been there to protect him just like his older brothers, who are serving to stop the Executive Division. You have every reason to do so and I support it."

"Wait! That's not all!"

We saw Philara enter into the courtyard as she was carting a stroller filled with a set of twins in it. When I examined them carefully, I noticed them to be High Elves as they had silver hair, but different sets of eyes: the girl had purple and the boy had blue. I never expected them to see them here before as even Minara recognized them on the spot, for they were the twins that were hidden from view of the Executive Division's eyes after all.

"I see that Keisei and Teruko have been let out of the bag," said Minara.

"My Lord," said Philara as she stared at me. "These twins are the flesh and blood of both Minara and Penelope in which they were born three months ago on the second day of May during your absence. These two little mites were hidden from the eyes of the Executive Division and of that from Darbus Toller of all people in which they've joined their bigger siblings so far."

"They're a lot like their parents, but this phenomenon is a rarity," said Kotori. "This is also the first time in a hundred years that High Elves are born with silver hair and it happened with the Mitani Clan, which is a godsend."

"It seems that I have _four_ who share the same birthday as me instead of two," I said. "Looks like that Minara has a lot of reasons to be at Varus Hall after all, but with a good reason to look after everyone due to his medical experience."

"It's a shame that the mites lost their mother, but their presence became so strong that I ended up producing milk for them even after my own children have gone to school," said Philara. "Penelope will never be forgotten, but we need all the resolve we can get. As for what the Executive Division had done, they will get their due the moment they get their balls snipped, but that's not all. From what I heard from the Medical Corps in the house, the woman who was brought in was also a victim from General Wetzel's cruelty in which he did more than just jerk her around. She lost her maidenhead to that bastard and it's high time that he gets his own cock and balls snipped."

Minara was stunned to hear that from Philara as he felt great sorrow for Mizuwa altogether. Even Kotori was angered at what she heard as the onslaught to put General Wetzel in his place was getting more heated than normal. As for me and Kazuo, however, we weren't too happy with what happened to the latest patient who was brought in as the thought of Mizuwa being sexually assaulted at the hands of General Wetzel was the last and final straw. No one should be stigmatized by such trauma as I vowed to make sure that she was treated with the same dignity with all the other patients that were cared for in the infirmary wing. Even Minara was concerned as he wanted to see Mizuwa so badly, for he wanted to know why such an arrogant fool like General Wetzel would violate her for no reason. All the same, he was beginning to care about her even more as he vowed to be at her side for the rest of his life, no matter what was put in his way…

* * *

Mizuwa was in the bathroom as she was taking a hot bath while recovering from the burn wounds she received. After what she went through, she felt an internal pain that stigmatized her since last year in which she never forgot the man who stole her innocence. The thought of him unnerved her so badly as she let out a scream that shook the bathroom. She thought that she could erase that terrible time from her mind, but the image of him was the worst that came from what she experienced in the past year, for it was hell for her. By the time she was ready to get out, she heard the door open as she saw Kotori coming in she was concerned about her well-being, for the memory of it was a tough one to get past. With the water draining out of the tub, she was curled up in a fetal position as she became more ashamed about her ordeal, but Kotori had to get her through it, no matter what obstacle that stood in her way.

"You shouldn't scream like that," she said as she saw Mizuwa crying woefully. "Besides, you're not alone in this stigma that we have."

"I should've told Minara…," she sobbed. "I should've told him about how that madman raped me last year… and he was the one who started that war against the Order on Alecrast..."

"Was it General Wetzel?" Mizuwa nods as she sat up. "You're not the only onw who was sexually assaulted by the mad general. I was also one of his victims in which I tried to get past the stigma of being raped by that bastard."

"You were raped, too?"

"It was hell for me in which his presence also made me leave the Medical Corps, but you can thank a certain tall _someone_ for yanking off the black armband of shame I wore in order to be back again. We all have stigmas, even _you_ , but we can't let them define us nor can we let them weigh us down. And another thing, we can't wear our stigma like some scarlet letter, now can we? As for the pep talk I had, I realized something in which we have to keep fighting for what we live for. Even Minara knows about what you went through in which he vows to protect you from further pain, for no one can put us down in detriment. By the way, there's some supper that consists of what is put in the kitchen by the women of the Order. It's better than just sulking, but we are also flawed for what we've got so far."

It wasn't long until Mizuwa stepped out of the bathtub as she dried herself off with a towel and placed it into a hamper. By the time she dressed in fresh clothing, she followed Kotori out of the bathroom as she saw Minara standing in front of her. He was vowing to protect her even more as the sad fact about her being sexually assaulted by General Wetzel was more than enough to put the rest of the Executive Division out of commission for good. He couldn't let Mizuwa fall victim to the stigma that harmed her as he walked towards her and hugged her warmly. He also wanted to keep her safe as it was the last thing that he could do to keep himself from being torn asunder. It wasn't long until his angelic aura awakened even further as his touch began to heal Mizuwa's wounds on her body.

Kotori never expected him to heal a patient like that before as this was a first for someone who was put out of the Medical Corps and into Lentulus' former position as Elder. It was also a crucial time as Minara had a job to do in order to protect the remainder of his loved ones from further harm. He was putting his foot down as he vowed to do so in order to honor the memories of his wife and father-in-law till the bitter end. By the time he was ready to escort Mizuwa with Kotori following, he spotted Castiel in front of them as he was concerned about what was going on so far, for this was a dangerous battle after all.

"You are needed," he said.

"Now is not the time, Castiel," said Minara.

"The allied forces are focusing their concerns towards Alecrast in which General Wetzel and his troops have laid waste to the Order's main headquarters there."

"What?!"

"Were there any survivors from all this?" asked Kotori.

"Two hundred people were killed in the attack, including Jun Kanzaki, who sacrificed herself to get the rest of the people in it out of there."

"Oh, dear God… I've been there to study under the Medical Corps, but to see it be destroyed?"

"Does Sam know?" asked Minara as Castiel shakes his head. "Does Kazuo?"

"Ginryu managed to bring the rest of the members and delegates of the Order to the underground sanctuaries that connect to Winchester Castle in Kanto Village. What happened there on Alecrast is a primal act of war and it won't stop until the Executive Division pays for their crimes."

Minara let go of Mizuwa as he sprinted into the dining hall in which he spotted Kazuo on his knees with tears in his eyes. He even noticed me stunned in shock as I had the letter of the disaster in my hands, for the fall of the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast was a dangerous and deliberate blow to what was stable in all the Ashizoka System. We were at a loss as the news of the two hundred people who lost their lives in that tragedy became more than just a rallying cry. It was a cry for vengeance as we had no other choice but to assist into the effort of the remaining survivors to stop this merciless carnage once and for all. It wasn't long until we saw Ginryu and Reina coming into the dining hall as they used the travelling portal to get here in which the tragedy had hit too close to home already.

"I take it that you saved the rest of our brethren back home," I said.

"General Wetzel went on a rampage after the loss he suffered from," said Reina.

"And he takes his anger out on our people like that?" said Minara as he had more disdain for the Executive Division. "Destroying an institution that protected everyone from dangerous threats is a far more serious crime than that of killing an Elder!"

"Calm down, Minara," said Ginryu. "This isn't the first time that the main headquarters on Alecrast was destroyed and it won't be the last, either. We've been through war and back since the time of the Orc Wars, only to see the wolves in sheep's clothing cling to their dangerous plan to destroy us."

"And what about Jun?!" cried Kazuo as he was unable to contain his anguish. "Was her sacrifice to save everyone there all in vain?! General Wetzel has crossed the line and he'll pay with his life for the two hundred people who lost their lives!"

"That's enough, Kazuo!" I yelled. "This attack on the Order won't be forgotten, nor will the sacrifices of others go in vain, either! We all carry the stigma of our flaws, but we're not the type that can be broken easily!"

"Sam's right," said Reina. "What General Wetzel and his cronies did became a point to bring us together to protect our further brethren in the Order, for it is our own personal resolve to do so."

" _Nemo me impune lacessit,_ " said Minara. "No one will cut me with impunity."

The resolve to protect the Order of Letters was much stronger than ever as the time to reflect on the latest danger was more than enough to bring us forward against the Executive Division even further. As for the stemming tragedy that we suffered, it was what brought all of us together to crush our aggressors for doing this deed in the first place, for this wasn't over just yet…

 **To be continued...**


	38. A Far-Flung Tragedy

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 38: A Far-Flung Tragedy**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **One day earlier…**

Ginryu was in his office as he was busy looking into the ongoing attacks that stemmed from Alecrast's borders. He was knee-deep into seeing the reports that were filed as the Second Galvanic Uprising was getting more dangerous than he ever imagined. The allies who teamed up with the Executive Division were on the prowl as Ginryu was also aware of the Toller Family's second branch meddling on the sidelines by selling more of Darbus' leftovers to General Wetzel on the sly through various loopholes. It was all too much until he spotted something in the distance. It was a large tank that was standing near the bridge as it began to fire at the Order's main headquarters directly. With the blast hitting towards the window, Ginryu got out of the way just in time as he fled his office to see dozens of members and delegates from other planets fleeing the danger. It wasn't long until he spotted Jun approaching in which she had Gadreel following her, for they were carting the children from the main headquarters out of harm's way in this time of war.

"General Wetzel crossed the line already," said Jun. "Therefore, the blast has also hit at the housing wing in which some of the people here have been either hurt or killed."

"It appears that General Wetzel's pissed off that he didn't crush Lillium like he wanted to," said Ginryu. "Still, if he continues this baby fit with the Howitzer outside our doorstep, then we'll all be at risk if we're not careful."

"We'll get the women and children out of harm's way," said Gadreel. "It's the least we can do to evacuate everyone out of here."

"Get the children to safety. That's your top priority here. As for the four soldier corps groups here, they need to get everyone else out and into the secret underground tunnels to where the river is. We cannot allow the Executive Division to destroy us that easily, for they won't stop their power trip anytime soon."

 _BOOM!_

Without warning, another blast shook the Order's main headquarters as Ginryu, Jun, and Gadreel were bringing the children that were in tow towards the entrance to the secret tunnel where the river meets. By the time they got there, the saw several members of the Garrison Corps ushering the civilians that lived here being put into boats for their own safety. It was the worst attack as everyone was evacuating the scene and onwards to the secret underground tunnels after what occurred earlier. The damage done by the Howitzer unit from outside caused a massive hole in the building's infrastructure as it was beginning to fall apart. Even Jun spotted several members of the Review Board going towards the archives room to get the remaining antiquities of the Elder Days the moment they were carted away in boxes, for this attack was the most brutal of all.

"It seems that we have a way to preserve the artefacts in this time of war," she said.

"Luckily, we made precautions to get out most of the artefacts before another hit from the Howitzer unit from outside," said Ginryu.

"Let's hope that all of us are alive and safe, because we can't just-"

"HELP!"

The loud cry came from a familiar Orianthan prophet as he was caught in the rubble. It was Varlik as he was stuck with his foot caught in the debris in which Jun rushed towards him to boldly get him out of there. Even though she got him out danger, they weren't out of the woods yet as they noticed several more members of the Garrison Corps arriving to bring the remaining members of the Order out of harm's way. It was a warzone from the inside and out as everyone was fleeing the danger that came out of nowhere, for this was hell that came in the form of a tank blast.

"Why are those people doing this?" asked Varlik.

"They're doing this because they don't care about those who are vulnerable," said Jun.

"And what about the savior? Is he safe?"

"Sam and his family are on Essos right now, but I have a gut feeling that their stay over there won't last long. Come on, we have to get out of here before anything else happens..."

And so, Jun escorted Varlik towards one of the emergency exits as it led towards the secret tunnels where most of the evacuees were departing into secret trains in an underground station. In such a short time, all hell broke out in the form of a Howitzer blast as most of everyone was all safe and accounted for in this dark time. Just as everything was going swiftly to get everyone out of harm's way, Jun heard some frantic screaming coming from one of the soldiers in the Cross Corps as she sprinted towards what was going on, for this wasn't good at all.

"Where's Chiaki?!" yelled an Elf woman with blue hair and brown eyes. "Have you seen her?! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Calm down, I'll go back and look for her," said Jun.

"I can't go anywhere without Chiaki! She's out there back in the training area of the Medical Corps studying to be a part of that group! I hope that she isn't dead! She's all I've got since her Terran father was killed!"

"I'll go and find her. It's the least I can do."

At that moment, Jun set off back into the warzone as she was going towards the corridor where the training area of the Medical Corps was. She was searching for the Half-Elf that was missing as she looked all over until she spotted her escorting a group of children who were ill or injured. The Half-Elf herself was young as she had black hair and purple eyes while wearing a pair of glasses, but her timing to be in harm's way was bad until hope intervened at the last minute. Luck was on Jun's side as she was ready to get the rest of the stragglers towards the underground station below.

"Chiaki, I presume?" she said. "Looks like that you've got some patients that need the utmost attention in this crisis."

"Lady Jun…," she said. "These kids need to be taken out of here. I can't leave them behind."

"You're a trainee, aren't you?"

"I haven't been inducted into the ranks yet and I'm stuck in a pickle like everyone else here." The floor begins to shake as the building's infrastructure was starting to get unstable. "We have to get these children out of here. They're vulnerable, but I can't just leave them here."

"There's an emergency exit near the restrooms. We'll take it downward and meet with the rest of the members of the Order, alright? We'll even meet up with your mom as well."

Jun quickly gathered up Chiaki and the children in her care as they were going towards the emergency exit that was near the restrooms. By the time they got towards it, they were busy getting the children to safety as they were met by members of the Garrison Corps, who were ready to take them out towards the secret trains as planned. By the time everyone was secured, the ceiling above the secret passages began to crumble as a crag began to fall towards Chiaki. Just as she was about to meet her demise, she was pushed out of the way by Jun as the crag impaled her by direct impact the moment she fell to the ground. The young trainee of the Medical Corps was saddened as she saw Jun covered in blood in which she wasn't going to make it after doing her duty to help most of the members of the Order flee the warzone altogether.

"No!" screamed Chiaki as she rushed to Jun's side. "Don't leave us behind, Lady Jun! We need you!"

"Don't… try to… grieve too much…," she said as she gingerly removed the hip holster from her right leg. "Give… this… to Ginryu… It's… the blueprints… to the four space stations… He has to have them… or else we'll… be doomed..."

"Lady Jun! We can't lose you right now… It's not fair! I can save you! Just give me more time to help you! I'll even ask those angels to save you so we can all get out of here!"

"Chiaki…, you have to go now..." Jun gingerly gives the hip holster to her as she catches it. "This building is gonna implode at any time… Please…, give my hip holster… to Ginryu… It's… your only chance… to stop… the Executive Division..."

"I'll do it, but your sacrifice will never be in vain..."

"Thank the gods… We… also… live by three… simple words… and they are… none other than… always… keep… fighting..."

Jun closes her eyes forever as Chiaki cried loudly while holding the hip holster that was in her hands. Even Gadreel became saddened as he picked up her lifeless body for both burial and funeral the moment he fled without a trace the moment the infrastructure from above began to crumble even further. It wasn't long until Chiaki sprinted towards the train as it was leaving quickly from the imploding chaos from above. By the time the train left out of the emergency tunnel and onwards to the pathway leading to Kanto Village, Chiaki herself sat at the seat by the window as she noticed Gadreel reappearing out of nowhere in which he felt saddened by Jun's death, for this latest atrocity that the Executive Division would also be something that can never be forgotten.

"Jun's body is safely taken to Kripke Shrine for cremation and burial," he said as he sat down in the seat across from Chiaki. "She cared deeply for her brethren in the Order, but this devastation that the Executive Division had caused will be on their hands for this cold and ruthless crime."

"She saved my life…," she said as she opened up the hip holster in her hands to reveal a set of data thumbdrives in a rectangular box. "These must be the data bits that she was talking about..." She later sees a label with the words, " _Sol_ Station Blueprints," in white letters. "I have to give these to Ginryu right away when we reach Kanto Village. Jun died to get everyone out and I won't let her sacrifice be forsaken, either."

"Chiaki!"

It wasn't long until Chiaki saw her mother running towards her as she had tears in her eyes. The Elf woman was grateful that the Half-Elf was alive and safe in which she was glad to be out of the collapsing warzone within the Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast. With Jun's hip holster in her hands, she was ready to give the information to Ginryu right away as she saw what was left of the Order's main headquarters falling to the ground with most of the debris falling further towards the river. It was hell as the Howitzer tank left in a cloud of dust as this arrogant act of war was felt all over the entire Ashizoka System in spades…

* * *

Ginryu was at the station in Kanto Village as he was there for a far different reason. With no other home to return to, he was left without the Order's main headquarters as he had no other choice but to take up residence in the underground sanctuaries near this town in order to clarify the situation that came at him without warning. By the time he reached the clearing where Winchester Castle stood, he saw the townsfolk stare at him as they were saddened by what happened to the Order's main headquarters earlier. By the time he reached the gates, he saw Reuben arriving with some of the injured patients with his group as they were most likely to be tending to their wounds after that devastating blast that shook the Order to the core, for this was the final straw against the Executive Division altogether.

"Recently, the Order's main headquarters on this planet has been destroyed, but we're not out of the fold yet," he said.

"We know," said Reuben. "We all saw it on the news in which the planetary governments from all over the galaxy have condemned the attack that General Wetzel had done."

"What happened here today was a reminder that we can't take this lying down. What General Wetzel and those who support the Executive Division had done was both an act of terrorism and an act of war. We may have lost our primary home in the Order, but that doesn't mean that we're out of the limelight yet."

"I bet that Kazuo doesn't know about this yet because he's still on Essos aiding the relief effort to repair Lillium."

"Kazuo will know eventually and so will the allied forces there in Lillium on Essos," said Reina as she was standing in front of Ginryu and Reuben. "Jun Kanzaki's death wasn't in vain after, but her brother won't be thrilled in hearing of her passing."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"By the way, a trainee from the Medical Corps asked me to give this to you in person." Reina brings out Jun's hip holster as she gives it to Ginryu. "The Half-Elf, Chiaki Kumotani, had this in her possession in which she asked Gadreel to give it to me in order to bring it here to you." Ginryu opens the hip holster up as he sees the box of thumbdrives all in a row. "The data drives that are in there have blueprints that are essential to dismantling the Sol Project altogether. All we need to do is to go there and stop it."

"According to what Gadreel told me, the four space stations in question are heavily guarded by the Executive Division and those in their service. If we are spotted, then we either become indoctrinated in the league of scare tactics or end up dead. Therefore, if we play our cards right, then we'll have a slim chance to stop the Sol Project once and for all, for it is a better deal to bring the Executive Division to an abrupt end."

Ginryu made his point clear as he wasn't about to back down anytime soon. As for the crisis that nearly crippled the Order, it was mounting up fast as the only option to stop the Executive Division now rested on the shoulders of those who had the Sol Project's blueprints in their hands, for the time was near to stop it once and for all...

* * *

 **Present Day…**

I was dressed in a black kimono as I was ready to attend the funeral of the fallen after using a hidden travelling portal from the house to where I intended to go to. I was back home in the castle on Alecrast as I walked upstairs to see Reuben standing in front of me. Like me, he was saddened by the loss of the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as the time to mourn was already beginning, but I had Kevin right behind me due to his status as a bodyguard. We were all going towards Kripke Shrine to pay our final respects to the two hundred that were lost as it was also a time to both grieve and reflect on what was put in front of us for no reason.

"It's the same thing like before…," said Kevin as he looked around in the room with the red rubber ball. "Dean's gonna be here, but he's also gonna be pissed that this had happened to us as a whole."

"Your timing's bad here, but we can't just play possum while the Executive Division is out there causing havoc around the planet and beyond," said Reuben.

"We're only here to pay our respects, but the repercussions on this attack have been felt by other members of the Order in different branches," I said. "Even Kazuo is distraught after hearing about the death of Jun, but her sacrifice was the most noble of all in which she had information about the infrastructures of the four space stations in question."

"There's no time for the Medic General to be sulking in anguish right now. All we need to do is to pay our final respects to the fallen who gave their lives to protect everyone who fled from the attack on our headquarters here."

"Jun Kanzaki is also Kazuo's sister in which he had close ties to her, along with Ippei. I know that she'll be there in the Grey Havens to watch over us, but the attack on the Order is an attack on all of us in a whole. If you lost either me, Dean, Cynthia, or even some others in our large family, would _you_ be distraught like what Kazuo is going through?"

"Losing a family member isn't cool right now," said Kevin. "This isn't the first time that we lost someone close, but we'll always pull forward, no matter how many times we get bogged down by tragedy."

It wasn't long until we went out of the room with the red rubber ball until we heard a few more footsteps coming forth. Turning around, I saw the rest of our family dressed in black as they were most likely to be attending the funerals of the fallen, for this tragedy was the worst that could ever happen to us on a much larger scale indeed…

* * *

Kazuo was dressed in funeral garb as he was back at the house on Essos in which he still felt the agonizing effects of what happened to Jun yesterday. Even though he was the oldest sibling in his clan, he vowed to do away with the Executive Division like the rest of us as the battle against them wasn't over in a longshot. Still, he hated the fact that losing family that was closest to him became a tragedy that couldn't be avoided as it also made him feel weary of his position as Medic General of the Medical Corps. By the time he stepped out of the house, he saw the allied forces still fixing the buildings in Lillium as they were hard at work to fix the town back to its former glory once again, for it was a relief effort that was more stronger together than apart. When he decided to walk towards the beach, he saw a ghostly image standing near the shore as the ocean crashed onto the wet sand. It was Jun in spirit as she was most likely to give Kazuo the hope that was needed in this time of tragedy and chaos in this ongoing war, for it wasn't over yet.

"You shouldn't be shocked to see me like this, big brother," she said as she smiled.

"But you were killed while protecting our fellow members of the Order," said Kazuo. "Why are you here of all places."

"Kazuo, we're running out of options here, but this isn't the first time that one has to resort into going towards enemy terrain. The thumbdrives that I gave to Chiaki are more than enough to have the data to shut down the Sol Project altogether."

"The Sol Project… Sol is the Spanish word for sun and the four space stations that orbit above the third planet in all four corners of the Ashizoka System all have a destructive purpose in mind."

"You already know of Project Apollo, but the others are Project Ra, Project Amaterasu, and Project Helios. If those are activated to be the weapons for the Executive Division, then we are all doomed in this dark time. I just hope that Ginryu and the other Elders get my data before it was lost forever… And another thing, the data code needed to override the command to the _Sol-1_ and the rest of them is 110283. It's the last thing to give to you because I want the Executive Division to fall like everyone else does…, but it won't be an easy path along the way, alright, big brother?"

It wasn't long until Kazuo heard someone singing the song, "O Death," in the distance as he spotted a reaper coming towards Jun. The reaper passed as human, but she had the appearance of a black woman in a red leather jacket as she was coming to collect the fallen High Elf who was in spirit in order to warn Kazuo of the further impending danger ahead. It was time for Jun to go as her work in spirit was finished until she met Kazuo again in the Grey Havens, for the reaper was ready to bring her forward into the afterlife.

"You just had to give Kazuo the information he needed, didn't you, Jun?" said the reaper as she was ready to take her away. "Looks like your ghostly intervention paid off in which it'll be a vital clue to stop the Executive Division, but your time's up after you saved that girl."

"I know that my sacrifice to help others was never in vain, but there are others who will look after my homestead and dairy cows, for Shisui knows about how the system works, regardless of the situation at hand," she said. "As for the rest of the Order, I hope that they got out safely…, for Sam will stop at nothing to overcome the odds."

"This isn't the first time that his past self had to play dirty in the Elder Days, but from what I heard on the grapevine, Sam's about to become a much bigger god of this galaxy than the ones that have been worshipped from other humanoid species and that includes the one who helped into creating the universe in six days. Hell, the Winchesters of old constantly cheated death time and time again in order to save people, hunt things, and uphold the family business. As for the up and coming new god, he's gonna have to accept his status in front of him or else we all go down the toilet and not even God Himself will come in and stop this crap from hitting the fan."

"For the record, the Terrans who worship Him follow a set of Commandments in which one of them states that they can't worship any other gods before Him. As for Sam, I hope that he puts General Wetzel and his cronies in their place once and for all."

"He will, for he'll live by the motto that was given to him: always keep fighting… Now, shall we go to the Grey Havens to see Ippei and the rest of your fallen family?"

Jun followed the reaper as they disappeared up into the heavens forever. When Kazuo saw them depart, he vowed not to let the tragedy weigh him down as the time for action was met with a time to get justice for the fallen comrades that were killed in the blast of the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast. This act of war was felt all over the place as Kazuo vowed to help those in need in which there was no going back to his decision, for this tragedy was a taste of a much gruesome danger waiting on the horizon…

* * *

We were all gathered at Kripke Shrine as we were paying our final respects to our fallen comrades who died in the blast. The presence of the surviving dignitaries and Elders were present and accounted for as they were laying flowers to the caskets of the fallen in this bleak time to reflect. Several onlookers from the dirt roads came and went as they were seen laying memorial items from flowers to stuffed toys in the form of teddy bears. The rest of the townsfolk from Kanto Village also paid their respects to those who gave their lives into protecting everyone from further danger from that dangerous attack yesterday, for this was an incident that can't be forgotten on the sly. By the time I laid a wreath to one of the coffins, I noticed the Kanzaki seal on it as it was none other than Jun's. I also prayed for her and the remaining one hundred and ninety-nine who sacrificed their lives in this tragedy, for this war wasn't over just yet.

By the time I sat down with Reiko and the others, we saw the caskets being slowly put into the furnace as the remains were being cremated and to be put for further burial in the cemetery. One by one, every single coffin was put into the furnace as we saw our fellow comrades being ushered into the afterlife. It was a heartbreaking moment for all of us as we also had our reasons to move forward after all that has happened. Still, the Executive Division were about to get it coming as I vowed to shut them down one slow step at a time. Even though we all said our last peace and our final goodbyes to our comrades and loved ones as the time of mourning was almost at an end. What we didn't expect was that Kazuo arrived as he saw the last coffin being put towards the furnace, which turned out to be Jun's in which he prayed for her safety up in the Grey Havens, for his inner battle against the Executive Division wasn't over just yet. By the time that the mass funeral was over, we all left Kripke Shrine as we saw the rain coming down in bunches. This wasn't the first time that it rained at a funeral and it wasn't the last as I felt the raindrops falling down everywhere. Even Dean noticed the rain as he was carrying an umbrella in his hands, but he also wanted to nail the Executive Division for what they had done to us in the Order.

"This isn't the first time that it rained at a funeral," I heard him say.

"Even if it rained, the sadness that accompanies it will never go away that quickly," I said.

"Those people who died from that asshat's baby fit gave their lives to save everyone from getting crush under the rubble of the Order's main headquarters, Sam. Even Jun herself gave her life to help her fellow comrades in need in which her sacrifice didn't go down the toilet this time."

"And more to our dismay, General Wetzel shows off his true colors in which he wants to destroy this galaxy by reviving Project Apollo… All he wants is to use me as the weapon to activate it all for his own selfish desires and greed."

"I know how that goes because of the fact that General Wetzel will stop at nothing to get what he truly wants in this matter. He _wants_ you to be his bitch, Sam. He also wants you to become Julilla's personal brood stallion and sex toy, too. The only thing that the bastard is highly capable of is throwing destructive fits because he didn't get his way and that makes our old foes, Severin Thrippe and Darbus Toller, look like _Sesame Street_ characters."

"It may look that way, but there's no going back on ending the Second Galvanic Uprising so far. As for the downside of it all, I have a feeling that I would be put under further scrutiny than what I can stand for."

It wasn't long until we saw Kazuo be the last one out of Kripke Shrine as he was carrying an umbrella in his hands. Like most of us, he also paid his final respects for the dead as he also had a reason to carry something in his hand. It was a piece of paper as he opened it up and revealed the code that Jun revealed to him in which we saw the numbers, "110283," scrawled in black letters. He was determined to shut down the Executive Division like the rest of us as he vowed to remain vigilant into tending to the sick and injured in this devastating war that came at us without warning.

"This is Jun's final request," he said to us. "This is the abort code to stopping the four space stations that orbit the third planet in all four parts of the entire Ashizoka System. Therefore, they must be destroyed before it's too late. _Sol-1_ is floating above Alecrast, _Sol-2_ is floating above Drakonus, _Sol-3_ is floating above Westeros, and _Sol-4_ is floating above Valinor. All four are poised to be weapons in which they must be stopped before we all get pulled asunder."

"Sounds good to me," said Dean.

"There's also a risk if the plan fails," I said.

"There _are_ no risks, but there will be a turnabout in this end," said Kazuo. "There is still hope that boils over from the chasm of chaos in which the newest god will put an end to what General Wetzel is doing."

"There _are_ no new gods other than the ones we worship."

"You're wrong about that, Sam. It appears that the newest god who will rule all of the Ashizoka System will by _you_."

"What?!" I was stunned to hear Kazuo's words as I was concerned about what could happen next if I wasn't careful enough. "No! I'm a lot of things, but I'm no _god!_ All I am is just a simple Man of Letters and that's all. The one who bears that mantle has a set of Commandments in which it states not to worship other gods before Him. I can't just encroach on His turf and take over or else I'll face the wrath of His Heavenly Host on my heels."

"Let me remind you that _I_ was the one who pulled you out of your mother's womb in order for your father and older brother to see you in person, Sam. I saw that blast of light emanating from where you came out of after the First Galvanic Uprising came to an end all those years ago. I remembered your father rushing in there to see you when you were in swaddling clothes while he had Dean in tow, don't you remember? By the time of your birth, everyone who foretold of your coming stood outside of the dome that you and your older brother were escorted into and that included the Draaza themselves. You were also known to become the galaxy's new Messiah in which it will lead us into a golden age for all eternity. They even foretold the birth of your wife in which she also plays a part in this time of uncertainty and revelation. The Terran God knows of what you were made for in which you will go forward in this time of need. He also knows that you can't escape your true destiny in which you have no other choice but to move forward."

"Move forward? I'm never going to become a god, you got that? Yes, I have that raw power mixed with the blood in my veins, but that right still belongs to the one who put the universe into motion that took six days to construct it. Even if everyone who foretold my coming, I could _never_ get past the status to the one who came before me."

It wasn't long until I spotted a group of Draaza as they were dressed in black robes. The group itself were beginning to sing loudly as they were most likely to be urging me to change my mind. Still, I couldn't allow myself to dethrone God Himself as I didn't want to offend anyone in this time of crisis that appeared for no reason. Even though I tried to ignore the singing of the Draaza group in front of me, they sang louder as they were not about to stop until I agreed to accept what was put in front of me on the spot. I also noticed Chuck standing in front of the group of the singing Draaza as He was most likely to be doing the same thing like the rest of those who were yearning for a golden age. Even Dean and Kazuo spotted them as their singing was getting intense, for it was a rallying cry to bring me towards what was put in front of me in the first place.

"Try as you might, I can't replace the one who made everything," I said as I noticed Chuck standing his ground. "Aren't _you_ of all people supposed to be the ruler who is often worshipped above all others or has that fallen on deaf ears?"

"You know that you can't just cut and run, Sam," he said. "We've been waiting for this moment since you were born and enough is enough already."

"He's right," said Kazuo. "It's about time that you stepped up to the plate and bring yourself forward or else we'll be facing a much more darker chaos than what we know now."

"We all know that it's the Executive Division and they'll stop at nothing until they lay waste this planet and others that are weaker than what we have seen before," I said. "As for what God Himself wanted…," My hair turns silver without warning as it was beyond my control. "...I can't accept it in which there are others who worship Him in times of crisis."

"And what about what's been happening now, Sam?" said Dean. "Everyone knew that you were coming, but you refuse to bask in the limelight out of concern for the Almighty's standard? This is Gehenna all over again in which you refuse to take the reins of becoming a much bigger god than what the other deities have branched out over the centuries."

"He's afraid of being judged by those in the shadows in which they paint My image to be this wrathful monster who attacks those who don't bow down to Me," said Chuck as he was staring at me in all His glory. "Yeah, I get pissed from time to time, but seeing ungrateful people cause chaos in My name _isn't_ a way to go 'cause they judge those who are not perfect in My image. They even go so far into saying that I branched out Adam and Eve out of dust, but the rest of the way comes through evolution and humans or humanoid beings have to go through a stage from monkeys to what they are just like a Lego playset from the bottom up. Hell, none of us are perfect, regardless of race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation; but if I'm judging someone, then I'm judging the pessimists who keep putting the kid in the back row down for no reason. As for the complex that's been going on in front of Me, I can't just let the new deity in the making just shy away from one's responsibilities all because I have the simple wrath complex all over. All the same, the truth hurts, Sam, and it's high time that you accept your role as both the savior and one half of the Destiny of Worlds in which you've become a much bigger god than _Me_. You can't just sit on your ass watching from the sidelines like some kid that's always been picked last, Sam. You can't just sit by and watch the galaxy burn while falling to pieces in which there might be no hope left after that. All I'm saying to you is that you need to branch out. You need to pull through. And another thing…, you need to _shine!_ You've got a lot of potential and there are those who will follow you till the bitter end to bring this galaxy into the golden age as it is foretold for a long time now. Therefore, you need to step up to the plate in order to get to first base or perhaps kick the football to score a touchdown, for this is one huge hurdle that you have to overcome or else all that is there will be put into one huge vacuum with a hepa filter that can suck just about everything."

I felt the weight of what was put in front of me as I had a bad feeling until-

"No bad feelings!" yelled Chuck. "You gotta focus, alright?!"

It was all too much for me as I was also feeling the new form of responsibility sinking into what I had at my disposal. Still, I was in for something that I was put into as this crucial time was about to be used for a lot more than just what was stuck there. I had to make the most of it as I had no other choice but to do so in this fight against the Executive Division. By the time I was about to return home to the castle, I saw a mechanical bird perched up in the tree as I threw a rock at it the moment it fell to the ground. When I walked towards it, I yanked the SIM-Tron chip out of it as I was getting to where I couldn't take General Wetzel's tyranny much longer. I wanted to take a stand as I didn't want him to destroy any more of our allies who came with us in this time of crisis. Even though the Order's main headquarters here on this planet had been destroyed, that didn't mean that we weren't finished yet as there was so much to do right now. We all had to pull together as the time to stop the Executive Division was at full steam and ready to go so far…

* * *

Ginryu was in a bunker within the underground network of secret rotgut rooms near Kanto Village as he was in his emergency office sorting out reports. After the funerals of those we have lost, he was hard at work in his office as he looked into the files of the infamous Project Apollo that should have been scrapped a long time ago. He looked into the blueprints and the details of what was read from the data that Jun collected in order to give to him as the images of the Sol Project were very unnerfing at this time. By the time he was about to wrap up the brief look at the Sol Project itself, he saw Bobby walking into the office as he stretched out his hind legs while jumping onto the footstool, for the old housecat had something to say to him.

"Your timing is bad, Bobby," he said.

"What are you talking about? I came and went long before General Wetzel unleashed hell on our headquarters, ya idjit," he answered.

"We may all be without a home, but we're not out of the woods yet. Still, Sam will have no other choice but to go into _Sol-1_ soon enough to raise hell and destroy it before anything else happens."

"General Wetzel obtained something in return after the killing of one his daughters in which he gained it from one of the top fighters in the scrapped prizefight."

"Cain hides in the shadows, but if it's Ailnoth, then Sam's gonna have to watch his back when it comes to facing off against him."

"The truth is, Ginryu, it _was_ Ailnoth who enticed General Wetzel to gain power beyond his wildest dreams while his homestead suffered from the most brutal winters that no one could ever get over."

"And Cain will go after the one who is the real puppeteer in all of this, for he'll end up eliminated for his crimes in this life or the next and most demons have a beef with him."

"During my rebirth as a housecat, I've known about Ailnoth and what the bastard does in which he even plays his enemies like pawns in a chess game. Also, there's the notion of Sam about to reach god status in which he can't back out of it."

"Sam may be poised to become like a god, but there are other humanoids who still worship the one who came from Earth. I've read the Ten Commandments and one of them reads out, 'Thou shalt have no other gods before me.'"

"Those Draaza folk have been praying for Sam to be the savior of this basket full of planets in which it's the only way to put us through the golden age as prominsed. The've been campaigning for it the moment they were watching the women get the right to vote in the Elder Days."

"Then we should be ready in this time of crisis. The Executive Division attacked us in an act of war in which they have riled up the planetary governments that have close ties with us. What they've done was in both cowardice and arrogance for their actions and they will be held accountable for this cold and heinous crime."

"It ain't easy 'cause I'm no stranger to losing one home in the Elder Days. Hell, back when I was still human and living like one, I had my house burned down by a group of Leviathans, but I wasn't out of the fight just yet. I even helped the Winchesters of old in spirit after Dick Roman killed me, but after that, I got tossed into Hell, only to be going to Heaven after that. I'm no stranger to having to move from place to place, but I've been used to what was going on so far."

Without warning, a loud whistle blared from outside as Ginryu rushed out of his office and going upstairs to the entrance where the surface was. When he rushed outside, he saw General Wetzel standing in front of him with a smile on his face as he was most likely to be causing havoc in front of the surviving members of the Order. He despised the general as he saw him smiling with an evil smirk on his face. The man was exuberant as he was ready to gloat at his victory for causing the destruction of the Order's main headquarters for no reason but to claim what he wanted.

"It seems that you and your cronies are homeless, Ginryu," he said. "Perhaps it should be wise to hand over Sam Winchester before you lose your new home after the loss of your previous one."

"We may have lost our home, but not our honor and dignity," he said.

"Perhaps you could reconsider your actions against me."

It wasn't long until Ginryu noticed several armed enemy soldiers as they were dressed up in their usual gold armor, for they were the same soulless dolls that came from Darbus' leftovers. Still, he was in the fray as he had a feeling that he would soon fork over the ultimate prize against the wishes of all, for time was running out fast…

 **To be continued...**


	39. The Fall of Project Apollo, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 39: The Fall of Project Apollo, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Ginryu was facing off against General Wetzel as he was determined to keep him away from setting foot towards Kanto Village. He had a gut feeling that I would soon be taken away as he was also in a much bigger situation than he ever imagined. Even after the destruction of the Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast, the head honcho of the inner part of the Ashizoka System's branch wasn't about to fall victim just yet as he vowed to keep the mad general at bay for the time being.

"You've crossed the line by not giving me what I desire, Ginryu," said General Wetzel.

"And _you've_ crossed the line by destroying our headquarters and caused the deaths of two hundred innocent people, including Jun Kanzaki," he said.

"They were an inconvenience and nothing more. All I truly want is to have Sam Winchester brought to me before more members of the Order and your allies end up like the two hundred that were killed in that onslaught that befell your headquarters."

"And if Sam is caught, he'll soon use the same tricks that Ippei used during his mission in New Capua on Claudius three hundred years ago. He's no stranger to training with his late mentor in which he'll put his teachings to good use."

"You have until nightfall to bring the ultimate prize or else Kanto Village will be wiped off the map, you got that? Project Apollo _will_ commence and I will make it to where my rule matters the most and Sam Winchester will be the weapon that will suit the Executive Division for the rest of its days. We are simply making Alecrast great again and we'll do it by culling the weaklings from your pitiable herd!"

At that moment, General Wetzel and his soldiers left as Ginryu was heavily concerned about what was going on so far. He didn't want me to surrender to the Executive Division directly as he wasn't the type that could go down so easily. In a much broader sense, he also had confidence in what I could pull in the near future as he was getting fed up with General Wetzel's arrogance altogether. It had to come to an end as time was slowly running out to stop the further attempts by the Executive Division and their cronies, for it was a grim time indeed…

* * *

I was back at the castle after going back and forth to and from the room with the red rubber ball in order to check up on things that were piling up. Even though I was most likely to go towards the safe zone back at _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos, I wasn't done with my business here in the castle as I noticed Ginryu arriving at the gates the moment he had Jun's old hip holster in his hands. He was very concerned about the whole situation at hand as he also didn't want me to fall victim to the Executive Division and their malignant scare tactics. I never expected him to show up here, but I had to comply soon enough as the time to put a stop to General Wetzel and his cronies was wearing thin at this moment.

"We need to talk, Sam," I heard him say as I saw him walk into the castle grounds.

"It's about the Executive Division's nasty campaign against us, isn't it?" I said.

"They were the ones who started up this mess in which they destroyed our main headquarters here on Alecrast, but we have the data that can cripple the Sol Project altogether." He opens up the hip holster as he reveals the box of thumbdrives that Jun had. "These data drives that I have have the information that is needed to get into all Sol Project space stations and stop them before they cause havoc all over the entire Ashizoka System."

"We should review them up close before we go up into space half-cocked. Besides, if we're ready to stop the Executive Division, then we need to get inside of it to do it. For instance, I've grown weary of hearing of the Executive Division and how they had mercilessly killed two hundred of our comrades during the main headquarters' fall and we should also do this to cripple their efforts before it's too late."

"For starters, _Sol-1_ isn't like the Death Star, Sam. It may be intimidating like the Death Star, but it's smaller than it. All it has is the same fraction of the planet's core power that was once harvested during the First Galvanic Uprising, but General Wetzel wants the whole enchilada and that is _you_."

I followed Ginryu to my office as we went towards the projector and inserted one of the four thumbdrives into it. At that moment, we saw the blueprints clearly as we saw an inner network of where it was vulnerable to strike it at any time. For my own reasons, I wasn't about to let the Executive Division get their way so far as the time to stop them was about to get more ugly than one ever imagined. Stopping Project Apollo was considered to be a very crucial one indeed as I had to build up the courage that I had in which I had to bring myself forward to put the once needed Sol Project out of commission for good. It was my own reason to stop General Wetzel's ambitions as he had gone too far by destroying the Order's main headquarters in retaliation for our victory over him and his cronies.

I was ready to put my plan into action until I saw myself beginning to disappear for no reason. Ginryu noticed it so readily as he had a feeling that someone was meddling in the defense of General Wetzel himself. By the time Castiel arrived out of nowhere, he sensed that something was wrong as my abduction was tantamount to forced cooperation to our enemies. My abduction became the last straw as the time to act had to be done quickly before it was too late.

"An ally of General Wetzel has done this," he said.

"No one else would pull Sam from us other than what we found," said Ginryu as he found a hex bag near my desk. "Someone put it there, but whoever did this is foolish enough to send Sam over to the Executive Division without his own consent."

Castiel noticed a familiar _Shinigami_ thread sticking out of the hex bag as he saw it to be from a familiar ally that was trusted by all of us. When he left my office, he was searching for the only _Shinigami_ that knew about the hex bag as he spotted Yashamaru standing near the stream. He knew the price of betrayal very well as he did the same in the Elder Days on two occasions: once by helping Crowley and again under Naomi's ruthless concern about the Word of God tablets. He couldn't go through that again as he was most likely to be facing off against Yashamaru for causing this calamity upon me to be a pawn for the Executive Division.

"You should be helping Ginryu with the relief effort for the surviving members of the Order, Castiel," he said as he turned around. "The Executive Division has made its move to destroy the main headquarters here, but they're not heavily broken yet."

"I'm _not_ here for the relief effort," he said as he showed Yashamaru the hex bag in his hand. "I know that you've set Sam up to be abducted by General Wetzel, didn't you?"

"My motives aren't your concern right now, Castiel."

"And what about Sam's life?! He's poised to cement his status as a greater god than my Father, only to be betrayed by the one whom he trusted the most!"

"This motive is for the greater good in this war, so I suggest that you step down before I cut you down..."

Without further hesitation, Castiel ran forward as he punched Yashamaru in the jaw. He was not too happy with the _Shinigami_ for causing my capture as he went at him with his fists. It wasn't long until Yashamaru punched him in the gut as he fell backwards onto the ground. Both angel and _Shinigami_ were duking it out as they weren't too happy with one another, for my abduction was the ultimate blow to what we had into beating the Executive Division at their own game.

"How could you do this to Sam?!" yelled Castiel as he unsheathed his sword. "How could you possibly put a hex bag in his office and send him off towards his captors?!"

"I did it because it was necessary!" yelled Yashamaru as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You don't know the _true_ consequences of betrayal, do you?! You don't know the repercussions that it brings like _I_ have in which my decisions still haunt me for the rest of my days! I have even shattered the wall in Sam's past self in which that consequence ended up causing a breakdown in his own mind, for I transferred all of that unto me for both penance and redemption!"

"And what about the usual saying, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?' Sam's life has a reason to be a pawn to stop General Wetzel from destroying Alecrast even further. It is the will of-"

At that moment, Castiel struck Yashamaru again as his punch hit him in the gut the moment he fell into the stream. They were fighting it out as they were even drawing out their standard weapons that they had. With Castiel holding his sword while Yashamaru got out his _vajra_ , they were ready to duke it out even further as the anger from both was reaching the boiling point. Even though Yashamaru was trying to hold it together under the pressure, he was ready to attack as he noticed Castiel cutting the silver wires from his _vajra_ that he opened up. Even though the angel himself had the upper hand, he wasn't about to let the treacherous _Shinigami_ walk away unscathed as he was ready to put a new one in him until he was stopped by Miriam who appeared out of nowhere.

"That's enough, Castiel!" she yelled as she pointed her sniper rifle at him.

"Get out of my way, Miriam!" he yelled as he wasn't about to let up yet.

"Yashamaru acted out of orders to bring Sam towards _Sol-1_ in which it will give us all an edge to overthrow General Wetzel and the rest of the Executive Division."

"He threw Sam to the wolves and you defend him for it?!"

"You should at least hear us out first, Brother," said Matthias as he appeared out of nowhere with his own sword pointed at Castiel. "Yashamaru had direct orders from Sam himself in which it worked out in our favor. Be thankful that we have an edge or else this would end up in vain."

"He's right, Castiel," he said as he was up on his feet. "Sam gave us me the order to place the hex bag in his office in which he wanted to go and stop General Wetzel on the inside." He fishes out a tablet as he shows an image of the _Sol-1_ up close with part of its infrastructure being disabled. "It's working, but if his plan goes sideways, then we're done for."

"Instead of kicking his ass, you should be thanking him for acting out the plan that rivals that of the late Ippei Mitani. He punched in the code that was picked up in which a code virus has been activated in our favor. As for what the Executive Division is doing next, it won't be good. This crucial time to stop them from tearing Alecrast apart is nigh and we can't afford to lose this battle right now." Matthias stares briefly at Castiel as he stood still. "Well, brother, are you in or are you willing to dash all our hopes up?"

At that moment, Castiel put away his sword as he now had a renewed sense of hope that I would succeed into stopping Project Apollo from the inside. Sooner or later, the turning of tables would soon be met as the time to destroy _Sol-1_ was already put into fruition, for this was an opportunity that wasn't about to fail anytime soon…

* * *

I found myself in the lower levels of _Sol-1_ as I saw only space from a window with Alecrast below it. With the plan to shut down the space station put into motion, I fished out a small piece of paper as I went towards a small computer terminal. At that moment, I turned it on as I saw an image of a sun on screen. I was no stranger to knowing about computers as I typed the same code that Jun gave her dying breath to bring forward. By the time I was finished, I saw the computer screen flash until it began to show a red one with a stop sign that had the words, "Virus detected," in bold white letters. I was successful as I was ready to get back home until I heard footsteps approaching. In a split second, I saw a vent as I crawled into it in which I hid in there to see two enemy soldiers in the same gold armor worn by Darbus' leftovers.

I had to make a hasty exit quickly as I also had to report to Ginryu directly. I couldn't allow General Wetzel and his cronies to destroy Alecrast as my plan to stop Project Apollo was a wake up call to arms in this dark hour. By the time I saw the soldiers leaving, I was ready to leave until I noticed Soulless Sam standing in front of the vent I was in. He was ready to strike as I wasn't about to let him dampen my plans for shutting down Project Apollo, for it was crucial for those who were pining for a golden age on the horizon.

"So, you decided to cave into General Wetzel's demands after all, didn't you, Sam?" he said to me as he smiled with an evil smirk. "Unfortunately, there's no backing out on joining the Executive Division in which there's no chance in getting away from it, now can you?"

"I didn't come here to join the Executive Division, for I've come here to destroy their plans into causing havoc on Alecrast below," I said as I didn't move from the vent.

"You may try as you must, but you're still the same broken, bitter man that was crafted the way that the Executive Division literally _wanted_ you to be."

"I'm a lot much more than that because I'm _not_ going to be the same scared individual that will be docile to your whim."

"Or perhaps I'll literally _make_ you docile enough to listen to the one who yearns for your raw power to use at his disposal!"

At that moment, I saw Soulless Sam draw out his gun as he was about to shoot. Just as he was about to do so, I used my raw power to disintegrate the gun in his hand in which I got out of the vent and punched him in the face. I couldn't let him get to me as I saw him disappear for the time being, but I heard scrambling footsteps coming my way. By the time I sprinted towards another hiding place, I found another vent as I went inside of it in which I saw the inside of the computer network. It was a vast area as I noticed the inner workings that kept this space station afloat since the end of the First Galvanic Uprising. With several cameras working in this area, I went towards the surveillance screens as I saw them showing nothing but static in which my plan was working, but I had a gut feeling that I would end up getting caught without warning. All I did was wait as I couldn't get caught at this crucial moment right now. I had to show a lot more courage than I could muster as I couldn't let everyone down at this crucial time, for I had to prove my worth that I could do this without any difficulty whatsoever.

I also had to watch out for possible trouble as I watched from the sidelines in which there could be danger lurking without warning. The tension became high as I had to watch my back the moment I kept out of sight for a brief while. I was hiding in the shadows until I heard something coming up the vent to where I was. By the time I noticed who was coming, I spotted Lorelei here as she was most likely to be wanting a piece of the action like all of us, for she had a much bigger stake in this battle in front of us.

"This mainframe has its perks, but you should be careful here, Sam," I heard her say.

"I just activated the code virus that can cripple this space station," I said.

"Just because you activated something that can cripple this space station, doesn't mean that you're safe from deeper waters. All I know is that I don't wanna go jobless if General Wetzel decides to destroy Alecrast with this floating bath toy."

"You do more than just live here on this planet, don't you?"

"And what about _you_ in particular? You had the gall to pull the hex bag trick just to get up here, didn't you?"

"I have a family to protect…, that's all that I can show for right now..."

And so, I continued to wait it out with Lorelei in tow as we were trapped inside of the space station's mainframe for the time being. Still, we had a job to do in which it needed to be done as we couldn't let the Executive Division get their way in this fight. Just as we assumed that the coast was clear, we saw a group of soldiers coming into our hiding place as they pointed their guns at us. We were screwed as we saw them firing at us until Lorelei used her telekinesis to lift them up towards a fan until they were diced to pieces. It wasn't long until Lorelei herself got out a plastic cup as she collected the blood that was dripping from the fan. With enough blood, she was able to call from who was really behind this ongoing war as she wasn't too happy with what was out there at this time. She was aware that one of the two prizefighters in the upcoming battle from within was pulling the strings as she bore a grudge against him for causing this calamity in a nutshell.

"I know that it was _you_ who planned the damn thing, didn't you, Ailnoth?" she said as she was staring at the cup of blood as it vibrated in her hands. "You listen here, you son-of-a-bitch! You enticed General Wetzel to kill one of his daughters just to get more power, but if you ever get into the promised fight with Cain, I hope that he mops the floor with you!"

"You know that I'll win this battle and this war, Lorelei," I heard Ailnoth say as his voice from the cup shook me to the core. "Alecrast has been doomed from the start and I'll be the one who will finish what Menelaus Marquand started by bringing Tobias Wetzel into fruition as my puppet."

"You're like a megalomaniac from a comic book! You're always trying to either subjugate everyone to bow down just to kiss your ass or destroy the world if it doesn't work your way."

"This is just the beginning of hope's end, for all of Hell will destroy this galaxy from its very foundations that it began with..."

At that moment, Lorelei poured out the blood in the cup as she was concerned for my safety to the extreme. She couldn't allow me to fall victim to the worst scheme ever cooked up as she bore a grudge against Ailnoth and what he stood for. Just as we were about to make our move, we heard the alarm go off as I decided to hide Lorelei away from what was coming. By the time I saw two more soldiers coming, they were ready to shoot as they were itching to fire at any form of command whatsoever.

"You are an enemy of General Wetzel," they said in unison. "You will die for interfering with his plans to cripple Alecrast."

"Stop! Do _not_ shoot him!" said General Wetzel over the intercom. "If you kill him, then I'll throw you out of the airlock!"

Without further hesitation, I put my hands up as I followed the two soldiers who were escorting me out of the mainframe. With Lorelei hiding in the shadows, she was fearing the worst as both time and hope were running out to the extreme…

* * *

"He did _what?!_ "

Timothy was not too happy with what I pulled as he saw the hex bag on Ginryu's desk while in his temporary office. Still, my departure towards the _Sol-1_ was most likely to be a grim one as the soldier from the Alecrian Army was determined to get me back, regardless of the matter at hand. He couldn't bear to see me suffer from the torture of General Wetzel as he was getting fed up with the latter altogether, for this was the final straw that broke the camel's back. When Dean arrived, he was both concerned and optimistic as he had faith in what I did, for it would never falter, no matter what was thrown at me.

"He was given specific orders not to do it, but he did it anyway!" yelled Timothy.

"It was his choice to make, Timothy," said Ginryu.

"Do you think that General Wetzel can let him get away that easily?! He'll use him as his primal weapon for Project Apollo, which was supposed to be avoided!"

"It's _not_ what you think," said Dean defensively. "Sam _wanted_ to do this 'cause it's the only way to shut down the _Sol-1_ on the inside and it seems to work." He fishes out a tablet as he shows Timothy and Ginryu the results of my handiwork on screen. "The code virus that was put into _Sol-1's_ main computer interface is starting to eat at the defenses in which we'll get an edge to mop the floor with General Wets-His-Pants. Sooner or later, that deranged son-of-a-bitch will get it coming when he gets a kick in the nuts."

"And what will happen when his plans to cripple Project Apollo go sideways, Dean?" said Timothy sternly. "Will Sam survive the onslaught of General Wetzel's torment before someone rescues him from his clutches?"

"Well, I'm no knight in shining armor, but I'm an awesome brother when it comes to looking after Sam. As for General Wets-His-Pants, he's about to have everyone rain on his parade in which he's about to sing soprano when I get done with his ass. The Second Galvanic Uprising has gone too far and there's no way in hell that-"

Without warning, Ginryu and Timothy noticed Dean vanishing without a trace as the tablet in his hands fell onto the carpeted floor. There was a divine form of intervention afoot as my older brother was nowhere to be found without informing anyone, for this was a wake up call to action, no matter what has occurred...

* * *

I was in a dining area of the _Sol-1_ as I was at the mercy of General Wetzel, who was sitting at a table with a plate of fancy food and a glass of wine. Even though I had my hands shackled, I stood firm as I was at the end of the table facing off against the man who started the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place. The mad general was exuberant into seeing me in front of him as he raised his glass to celebrate the victory that he sought for such a long time now.

"At last, I have conquered everything just to claim the ultimate prize," he said as he sipped his wine with glee. "I had a feeling that you would come to me willingly, for the Executive Division is happy to have you at our side."

"I didn't come here to join your petty group, General," I said in defiance. "All I came for is to shut you down before more innocent people suffer."

"You don't get the picture, do you, Sam? All I ache for is to bring the blast from the heavens onto Alecrast and you will help me into destroying it in the name of the Executive Division."

"You're not the real mastermind behind this war, for the _real_ puppet wrangler is the one who Cain bears a grudge for."

"Are you talking about Ailnoth?" I nodded in defiance. "Well, he _is_ a very busy man in which he'll be sitting on the sidelines just to see Alecrast drown in the same black ooze that nearly claimed it in the First Galvanic Uprising. Therefore, was it _you_ who literally _ended_ it when you came out of your mother's womb all those years ago?"

"I saw the images in the Universal Library on Essos in which you were the one who was hell-bent on drowning Alecrast in the same black ooze that sprung from the core power that you fought over. And for what you've done, two hundred innocent people were killed when you brought that Howitzer tank towards the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast and destroyed it with no mercy on your mind."

"Ginryu had it coming in which he refused to give you up when all of us in this merry group beckoned you to join us."

"Say what you want, but no matter how many times you beckon me in my time of dying, you won't get me in your little country club. In the end of this battle in front of me,I will lay my life on the line for my friends and family, but _won't_ spend the rest of my days becoming the Executive Division's bitch."

"Oh, you won't resist the temptation of it all, for it will grip you by the throat. Have you seen the third film in the _Star Wars_ prequel trilogy, you know, the crappy ones with the boy who sounds like he's been reading cue cards instead of putting more passion into his part? In the third film, think of Anakin Skywalker who grew up from the same crappy little bastard that read cue cards into the man who is about to become the next Sith Lord. He kept up to his mentor's advice to focus on the light, but the thrill of temptation took him over in which he embraced the Dark Side all because he had a vision of his wife and unborn litter in danger. It's the same with _you_ , Sam. You can't resist the temptation all because you'll become swayed by our words about what happens to Reiko and those brats in your care. You should also focus about the safety of your brother and the rest of your family and friends because the Executive Division will kill them all… in Kanto Village, that is..."

"You leave them out of this!" Anger flooded within me as I was ready to punch General hard in the face. "If you think that you can use my family and friends as pawns, then you'll get another thing coming! First and foremost, I didn't come here to be in your group, for I will be the one who will end your ambition to use me as your weapon! I also know about how you sacrificed one of your daughters just to obtain more power in order to end the First Galvanic Uprising all those years ago. In the end, your contract with a Knight of Hell has made you lust more than just power, for it is destruction of the entire Ashizoka System."

"HERESY!"

General Wetzel got up from his seat at the end of the table as he drew out his gun and was ready to point it at me. Anger flooded into him as he was ready to shoot me at any time. He saw such defiance within me as I saw him shoot a bullet into my right arm. Blood seeped through my kimono sleeve as I got the bullet out and cover the wound before I had a chance to bleed out. I stared at General Wetzel as he was ready to put another bullet into me until I saw his aiming hand beginning to bulge and inflate the moment he shot at the two guards that escorted me into this hall. Something was wrong as I saw him kill the two guards as the fell to the floor in which he dropped the gun afterwards. What was happening to him, I wonder? Was his arm bulging out a side effect of what he made a deal with? The meltdown that he was having was my escape in which I had a lockpick to unshackle the cuffs on my wrists.

I sprinted away from the dining hall as I noticed several of the same soldiers in gold armor dead on the floor. I had a gut feeling that someone other than me or Lorelei was there as I was running for my life, but not without having difficulty. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw General Wetzel coming after me with his arm slowly bulging from his tunic sleeve. It was like a horror-themed video game as I found his appearance to be revolting after what I saw. It wasn't long until I hid into one of the vents as I saw the mad general skulking around while looking for me, for his anger and lust for using me as Project Apollo's weapon has gotten out of control.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Sam!" I heard him yell in a guttural tone. "You know that you can't just hide away from me in this crucial time to make the Ashizoka System great again!"

I was scared out of my mind as I felt my heart pounding harshly beneath my ribcage. I never expected General Wetzel to mutate as I sensed that his deal with Ailnoth had gone sideways like the plans I had. It was a failure for me as I had a gut feeling that I would let everyone down in this crucial time of need. Just as I was about to lose all hope, I saw a familiar face appearing in front of me as he was not about to let General Wetzel get away with what he pulled. It was Dean as he was here in _Sol-1_ of all places, for it was an awkward situation indeed.

"You've come a long way, haven't you, bitch?" he said to me.

"I never expected to see you here, but your timing is bad, jerk," I said.

"Earlier, I had to deal with Timothy bitching at me, but after that, I ended up here in this junk heap floating above the planet."

"You know that this place isn't safe for the both of us, Dean. It's hard enough that I have to do this alone, but having you tagging along is a risk that I can't afford to bear right now."

"Let me remind you that you can't do this alone." I see my brother dig into his hip holster as he got out a first aid kit. "You sure got nicked there, Sam. It's high time that you have that wound patched up before you end up bleeding to death."

At that moment, I saw Dean tear off the kimono sleeve of my right arm as he dug out some moist alcohol towelettes in which he tore them open and cleaned the bullet wound that I had. The sting of the alcohol made me wince in pain as I noticed some bandaging put over the wound I received from General Wetzel's gun. I was happy that Dean was there as I didn't want him to leave my side in this crucial time to stop Project Apollo from going into fruition. It was also a time to protect our families in this time of need as we had to stop the Executive Division from doing this once and for all.

"Of all the dick moves that you pulled, this one literally takes the cake," said Dean.

"I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't weak," I said.

"Take it easy, Sam; you need to be careful with that arm or else you'll end up suffering from much worse, you got that?"

"General Wetzel's power is slipping in which what he done to obtain what he had is slowly driving him insane. We better wrap this up fast before we're spotted by the mad general or else it'll be too late to save Alecrast from possible destruction."

Without warning, we spotted a group of soldiers shooting at the vent as we got out of there to escape from the sporadic gunfire. At that moment, I saw Dean standing firm as he raised his right hand forward in which the imprint of raw power that was glowing on his chest caused him to be encased in a diamond-hard form that covered his entire body. He was aiming at the soldiers in front of him as he leaped forward and punched one of them so hard in the head that our enemy fell to the ground while bleeding out. I never saw Dean fight in such a hard form before as the imprint of raw power gave him a lot more than just an extra boost to attack. It made his body become encased in a diamond substance as it protected him from projectiles or melee attacks, for he was a force in his own right to be reckoned with.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think of me now?" he asked as he grinned with glee.

"You look more like a Power Ranger," I said.

"Hey, I'm more like the Guyver than one of those pansies in spandex and plastic helmets, but I sure know how to kick some ass here."

"General Wetzel is near..." I heard a familiar loud scream as I sensed the latter coming closer. "We better hurry before-"

Just as I was about to say more, I felt something knock me out as Dean spotted General Wetzel standing from behind. It wasn't long until he was also knocked out as the diamond-hard encasing was shed from his body. It was over for us as the mad general had triumphed, but for how long…?

* * *

I woke up as I found myself being clamped to a machine in which I saw my surroundings to be a weapon room. When I heard the doors opening, I saw General Wetzel coming towards me as his arm returned to normal. He was exuberant in securing me for his weapon as he was walking towards a control panel in which he opened up the window view where space stood firm. He was ready to bring chaos onto Alecrast as he was ready to bring his victory and rub it into the noses of our allies. After all that trouble, he was ready to bring me towards submission as he was ready to activate Project Apollo against my wishes.

"You made me cross, Sam," he said as he pressed a red button. "You see? Your body is completely shackled in which a needle is inserted in the back of your neck so you can behave yourself while I rein in the chaos."

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you, General?" I said as I was struggling to get free.

"Oh, I have every single right to do this because of the fact that I have gotten fed up with the higher-ups in the Order keeping you for themselves all the live long and your exile on Gehenna made you just the way you truly are."

"You had a hand into causing my misery, didn't you?! Did you conspire with Sawney Masbath just to blackmail Sylvanus in order to inflict the cruelty towards me?!

"I planned this the whole time, but I didn't do it alone. You see, John Winchester thought that he could keep the one with raw power away from my grasp, but someone had to teach him a lesson."

"What did you do to him?"

"I was the one who unleashed the Oxalan to attack the group that your father led in his tenure in the Hunter Corps. I also planned the ultimate form of tragedy in which I had a hand into doing away with your father all because he refused to give you up to me and the rest of the Executive Division. He was doing his best to make me look bad in which his ongoing answer was none other than no all the time. In the end, I decided to orchestrate his death when the charging Oxalan impaled him while saving Sylvanus from certain death. It was a win-win situation for me, but the best part was that he was there to steal you away from the protective grasp of your stepmother, who was carrying the baby of John's brood at the time. By the time you and Dean were transported to Gehenna, Sawney Masbath made his move into blackmailing the once proud member of the Thrippe Family and we all know how he turned out when he got with his own sister. It's a sad fact, but you had to deal with it whether you liked it or not."

"You're nothing more than a deranged megalomaniac who cares for nothing but illusions of grandeur that coarse within your own ego! Do you feel any shame for your actions after what you've done?! You caused the assault on Lillium back on Essos, you set your cronies on me just to harrass me, and you destroy the Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast! Do you also know how many allies in our arsenal would want your head? Plenty! We also know that the current Medic General of the Medical Corps is wanting vengeance for your arrogance after hearing of the death of Jun Kanzaki, who was his sister!"

"Kazuo Mitani is a worm just like his superior, Ginryu! Sooner or later, he'll die like the rest of those people there on Alecrast. It happened before in the First Galvanic Uprising and it will happen again, for I will be the future ruler that will be more glorious than those miserable Chieftains! I will have balance in this galaxy and no one will stop me!"

"You're not leading this galaxy into a just future… You're leading all of us into a dictatorship of your own ego!"

"No, there will be no Destiny of Worlds because it will all come to an end, I promise you!"

At that moment, I felt a jolt of energy coarsing all over me as if I was trapped in a bug zapper. When I spotted General Wetzel turning on the other switches, he activated the targeting system as he was viewing Alecrast on a map. He was ready to strike at any time as he finally activated Project Apollo for his own desires.

"You see, Sam? I will always win over everyone in this galaxy!" I heard him say. "You feel the sun's rays flowing into you yet? Well, you will because your raw power is an all-out conduit that will be glorious for the Executive Division!"

"You've gone insane!" I yelled as I was struggling to get free. "You're about to kill a lot more innocent people than what you've done in the First Galvanic Uprising!"

"No, Sam, you would prove yourself worthy in which you will serve us without any form of difficulty! Sooner or later, you will be relieved of your burden because your wife and those brats won't be around anymore. After that, you'll be with Julilla and your children with her will be the greatest of all in the galaxy!"

"I will never get with Julillla because someone else will kill her first!"

"Your resistance of temptation will come to an end, for I will use Project Apollo to destroy Alecrast one way or the other!"

It wasn't long until General Wetzel used the controls from the panel as he targeted an area that was familiar to the coastal areas that were close to the dirt roads. By the time he pressed the blue button, a powerful blast shot from below as it made an impact on its target. With an evil smile on his face, General Wetzel was enjoying his exuberance so gratefully as he was hell-bent on putting Alecrast towards more ruin than normal.

"You see that, Sam? There goes Sgriccia!" he yelled. "It was a hub for having the bullet trains to come and go in that underwater tunnel and back, but it had to go!"

"No…," I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You see? I succeeded where Azazel had failed with your past self in the Elder Days! I succeeded where the Apocalypse ended! And furthermore, I succeeded where the Darkness played nice and saved the Earth's sun from dying out! This is Alecrast's divine judgment and it will suffer in the black ooze that came from its core!"

"Oh, dear God, have mercy on my soul..."

"Sgriccia is wiped from the map, but there are others that will suffer in this planet's wake!"

It wasn't long until I saw General Wetzel punch the blue button on another target as it hit towards the town of New Hanover in which it was also wiped off the map. I couldn't take the destruction that was happening in front of me as I wanted it to all stop at once. I couldn't take the misery that had me on edge as I saw General Wetzel target another familiar place that I knew all too well, for it was the place where I lived.

"Take a good look, Sam!" he yelled. "I've targeted your home and it will be obliterated and in the end, Kanto Village will be no more!"

Those words that General Wetzel spoke shook me to the core as I felt scared to death for the safety for everyone who lived there. I was also worried for the remaining members of the Order who fled the main headquarters' destruction as I wanted all of this to end here and now, for it has gone too far…

"No…," I pleaded as General Wetzel was about to press the infamous blue button to fire. "You can't do this… I beg you..." I was about to let it all out as I couldn't take any more anguish in this ongoing nightmare above this space station. "STOP!"

 **To be continued...**


	40. The Fall of Project Apollo, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 5**

 **Chapter 40: The Fall of Project Apollo, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **The Road So Far…**

"Sgriccia is wiped off the map, but there are others that will suffer in this planet's wake!"

It wasn't long until I saw General Wetzel punch the blue button on another target as it hit towards the town of New Hanover in which it was also wiped off the map. I couldn't take the destruction that was happening in front of me as I wanted it to all stop at once. I couldn't take the misery that had me on edge as I saw General Wetzel target another familiar place that I knew all too well, for it was the place where I lived.

"Take a good look, Sam!" he yelled. "I've targeted your home and it will be obliterated and in the end, Kanto Village will be no more!"

"No…," I pleaded as General Wetzel was about to press the infamous blue button to fire. "You can't do this… I beg you..." I was about to let it all out as I couldn't take any more anguish in this ongoing nightmare above this space station. "STOP!"

* * *

 **Now…**

Braddock was standing near what was left of the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as she saw the damage that was done by the Executive Division. The tragic toll that came down was the worst as the destruction of the building was too much to bear in such a short time. When she crossed the bridge, she went towards what was left of the courtyard and lobby as it was nothing but ruins everywhere. She had a gut feeling that the Executive Division would cause more havoc as she also didn't want me to leave Alecrast ever again, for it was the last straw that caused her to take action. It wasn't long until she turned around and saw Aelfric and Taicho coming as they saw the brutal damage that was done to the Order's main headquarters, for they were concerned about what would happen next if something wasn't done to keep me from leaving.

"It's a sad thing to see this joint get blown to bits," said Aelfric as he kicked a piece of debris from the floor. "General Wetzel really did have a thing with the Howitzer tanks so badly that he blew things up with a powerful blast."

"We cannot let another tragedy like this happen again," said Braddock. "Too much has occurred in which the savior has put his life at risk for far too long."

"And this destruction counts as a war crime after all that happened," said Taicho. "As for Sam Winchester, he's _not_ about to leave Alecrast again after the damage that was done here."

"The Executive Division may be out there, but the savior is the only hope that can quell what is put in front of the ongoing war ahead."

"It's like facing off against Darbus Toller all over again," said Aelfric. "First thing, we go to the place where we aren't welcome and that's Kanto Village."

"Isn't that a little risky?" asked Taicho. "We already got a warning from the higher-ups and General Thorndike, but we can't just go in there for no reason."

"We have every reason to keep Sam where he is," said Braddock. "We can't afford to see any more damage that had been done due to his absence and we're not about to stop now. Sam Winchester must be put under protective detail, even if it means by putting him under house arrest. We can't let another incident like what Darbus Toller concocted up to happen again and it will be better if he's here on this planet instead of somewhere else. Too many lives are at stake and we can't stop right now, you got that?"

Without warning, all three saw a blast of light come from the sky as it hit towards one of the coastal towns due west of their location. The impact it had became more dangerous as it was also the work of Project Apollo all over again. By the time they saw the second blast reach to the north, it became hell on Alecrast as this incident had become more troubling than normal. In an act of defiance, Braddock pulled no punches as she vowed to do the unthinkable by keeping me staying put here against my wishes, for this war wasn't over yet.

"Aelfric, Taicho;" she said. "It's high time that we head out to Kanto Village."

"The last time we went there, we were caught and later sent back here by the Essoan government," said Taicho. "We need to tread carefully before pulling a _kamikaze_ move first. After dealing with the intense house arrest on Essos, we need to be careful about it."

"And what about the deaths of your parents or the slaughter of Aelfric's family? Are they all in vain after all just like the failed attempt to keep Sam shackled here from leaving?" Taicho shakes her head as she was concerned about this attempt to keep me pinned here on Alecrast. "Fine then; we'll take the nearest train towards Kanto Village as planned, for we won't let another incident happen on our watch."

"And we'll do it," said Aelfric. "It's a win-win situation, isn't it?"

"Let's go, for Kanto Village awaits our arrival right now..."

Braddock was committed to keeping me pinned here on Alecrast and no other planet as she vowed not to see another tragedy come towards her again. The stories about the Army of Cain and Darbus Toller's Master Race invading were the last straw as she wasn't about to pull any punches anytime soon, for this was the break that she needed after all…

* * *

Dean woke up as he sat up in which he spotted Lorelei sitting in front of him. After going up against General Wetzel of all people, he was determined to get me out of his clutches as he was not too happy with the latter right now. By the time he was up on his feet, he saw a beam of light touch down on Alecrast as it destroyed the town of Sgriccia. It was too late as Project Apollo was already up and running as another beam touched down at the town of New Hanover in which it made Dean's blood boil to no end. He was itching to get me out of the predicament I was in as he was getting with General Wetzel's parade of egotistic narcissism on the sly.

"The bastard finally did it," he said as he was angry at General Wetzel. "He's gonna destroy towns and cities just to make it into his own dictatorship without any form of freedoms whatsoever."

"Well, he's no Donald Trump, I can tell you that," said Lorelei. "To make a long story short, he thinks he can 'make Alecrast great again,' but he's wrong about it. The guy even had the gall to kill one of his kids just to not only gain the extra boost in his ego, but to appease Ailnoth of all people. He _may_ have all that power at his disposal, but it comes at a price like a desperate so-and-so trying to be the bigger number one by making a contract with a Crossroads demon for a ten-year run until he or she gets dragged down by Fido all the way to Hell."

"Well, General Wets-His-Pants already wiped out two towns down there. What else can that prick do next? Build a statue of himself on display?"

"If he did that, then we'd knock it down." Lorelei looks at a computer screen as she saw the targeting program to Project Apollo beginning to set its sights on destroying a familiar town without warning. "There's no frickin' way… That giant laser's about to blow up Kanto Village!"

"What?!" Dean was furious as he had a bad feeling about what would go on next. "That's pushing it in a nutshell! If General Wets-His-Pants even _tries_ to wipe Kanto Village off the map, then I'll do more than just give that prick a slap on the wrist!"

"I don't think that you'll do that, Dean..." Lorelei sees the code virus already coming into play as it dismantles Project Apollo's targeting system. "It's one huge play for the winning team here 'cause General Wetzel's gonna be pissed off when his toy's all faulty. You got an advantage there when you bust Sam out of that contraption he's in and I swear that he'll succeed into cleaning the mad general's clock."

Dean was optimistic about putting a stop to General Wetzel and his plans for megalomaniacal destruction and egotistic grandeur. It was a win-win situation for my older brother as he wasn't about to let the mad general get his way anytime soon…

* * *

Totsuka made his way back to Shironami Temple as he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. When he returned, he saw Charlie and the triplets in the main hall as they were safe from the danger that was coming from above. When they saw the lights from above strike from two different directions, they feared the worst as the Second Galvanic Uprising got from bad to worse. The destruction of both Sgriccia and New Hanover were the tip of the iceberg as this new form of atrocities conducted by the Executive Division had gotten out of hand already, for this wasn't over yet.

"There goes the neighborhood," said Totsuka.

"It's Project Apollo, isn't it?" said Charlie.

"Well, it's as tame as the Death Star, but it already destroyed two locations on this popsicle stand."

"And the people who lived there..."

"They're already here," said Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere with several civilians in both towns in tow. "Luckily, I got them out before the blast hit in those towns or else they would've never made it out of those places."

"Hey, aren't you from Kanto Village?"

"To the townsfolk there, I'm known as Chief Tamanori, but my true name is Abiasaph to my angelic brothers and sisters. I'm not only a Knight of Heaven, but I got bumped to my next promotion as archangel."

"It's a close call for you to get them out of there, but if Sam's being used as a pawn, then a large pile of shit has definitely hit the fan," said Totsuka.

"I heard Sam's thoughts in which he feared the worst for those who were living in both Sgriccia and New Hanover, so I answered and got them out of there before any innocent person got hurt or killed. So far, he's trying to break free from General Wetzel's shackles in which the latter himself isn't doing too well after achieving the extra boost by sacrificing one of his daughters to get it. He's slipping in which his thirst for power is causing a very abnormal side effect by mutating his body even worse."

"And I thought William Birkin from _Resident Evil 2_ was bad and I've played and beat the damn game many times until I lost my Nintendo 64 and the cartridge attached to it. As for the mad general, he's getting out of control in which Sam himself will end up being scared of him, but I have a gut feeling that he'll pull through and nail that asshat in the end."

Totsuka was optimistic about the outcome of destroying Project Apollo as the time to do so was already put into motion. As for what was yet to come, the Second Galvanic Uprising wasn't over soon as the impact of this war had gotten more dangerous than normal, for the Executive Division wasn't about to fall anytime soon...

* * *

I was still clamped into the machine I was in as I saw General Wetzel getting very angry about the failed attempt at destroying Kanto Village. For a brief moment, I was elated that Kanto Village wasn't destroyed as everyone was safe for the time being. As for my own predicament, I decided to break out of the machine I was in as I used my abilities to remove the needle that was inserted into my neck. I wasn't about to be cooped up in the machine I was in as I had to remain confident in this battle against General Wetzel himself. Just as I was about to break free, I saw the latter staring at me as he was not about to set me free just yet, for he was still obsessed into keeping me here in the _Sol-1_ for his own illusions of lust and grandeur.

"Trying to break free, are you?" he said as he was clutching at his arm. "Well, think again, Sammy, because I'm gonna be the one who will put the entire Ashizoka System into a much bigger age than the so-called 'golden age' that everyone was waiting for all this time! In the end, you can't stop me because I'll have you as my weapon by my side for the rest of your days!"

"You know that you won't succeed, General!" I said as I was struggling to get free. "All I know is that you've overstepped your boundaries in this nasty war that you've concocted up!"

"You think that I can let you go after all this time into coming here to face me, but you're wrong! Sooner or later, you'll learn the true meaning of what it is to feel down in the dumps after you do your duty in the Order."

"We'll see about that..."

"Is that so? Well, your past self had to spend his time in a basement with the Old Guard's elite while getting a cold shower, but you won't even try to break out in this floating shitcan."

"You've gone out of line, General… We all know that you're playing with fire when you lose control here."

"Don't tell me about control, you irritating little fool! You may have all the tricks that you got, but you'll never break free from the trap that you're in."

"I also learned a thing or two from Ippei Mitani in which he told me about being one step ahead of your enemy. In the end, even the deceiver can be deceived..."

At that moment, I used my raw power to finally break myself free as I fled the weapon room I was in. With General Wetzel enraged and out to kill, he felt his right arm bulging out once again as he was ready to strike at any time, for he was out for blood and he wasn't about to be lenient into finding me throughout the infrastructure of the _Sol-1_ anytime soon…

* * *

Reiko was sitting on the porch as she was clutching at the small baby bump within her. She had a gut feeling that I would be in danger as she saw the blast from the sky touching down on different locations. There was dread in the air as the impact of the blasts was intense the moment she was ushered to safety at such a dark time as this. It wasn't long until she saw Cynthia arriving as she was riding on Barca's back the moment he came into the yard. It was an awkward time indeed as it was also a time of panic due to the fact that Project Apollo was active and ready to strike Kanto Village at any time, for fear was raining from above without any form of pity whatsoever.

"It's been hell out there," said Cynthia as she got off of Barca's back. "After what happened to Sgriccia, everything's gone to crap out there."

"I hope that Sammy's okay," said Reiko.

"I'm hoping the same here, too, but if his plans go sideways, then we're screwed. All General Wetzel and his cronies want from him is to bow down to be their bitch, plain and simple."

"Sammy..."

"Out of the way!" yelled Timothy as he had a familiar steward in tow. "I caught him just in time the moment he was going towards what was left of the Order's main headquarters."

Cynthia had a feeling that Benny would be prowling all over the dirt roads as she wasn't too fond of him right now. Still, the vampire who became Purgatory's steward wasn't about to get out of his predicament anytime soon as he was in very hot water right now. He was in the doghouse as he was surrounded by both Timothy and Cynthia who refused to let him leave in this crucial time like what was going on right now.

"You caught me again, didn't you, madame?" he said.

"I know what you are, vampire, for your kind are the worst that ever dwelled all over the outskirts along the dirt roads," said Cynthia as she had her rifle in her hand. "From what I gathered, you're Benny LaFitte, who returned to the earthly plain while getting out of Purgatory, only to get tossed back in there again."

"Come now, madame; I'm in the same boat as you, but General Wetzel and his allies had made it difficult for me to curb my kind along the dirt roads."

"Well, you can suck on _them_ if they even try to come here," said Timothy. "After what General Wetzel has done, he will get it coming sooner or later, for his crimes are mounting up like a landfill."

"The Executive Division keep encroaching their claim towards Sam Winchester, but it'll soon change when we all will end up noticing him a little different than normal."

"Spill it! We don't have all day or night right now!" yelled Cynthia. "You're lucky that you backed away from your next meal, but if you even try to harm a single neck on the townsfolk, I'll up and blow your head off, is that clear?!"

"Madame, I'm not here to suck on the townsfolk. I'm here to suck on anyone who aids and abets from the Executive Division and that includes those demented Tollers. As for what's been going on, it's a form of divine intervention on Sam Winchester's part. From what I heard from both angels and demons, Sammy's about to become more than what he says to be, for he's becoming a god that can turn the tide in our favor. It's the most that can occur, but there are those who fear his existence of being a god to begin with."

"Are you telling us that Sammy's more powerful than the Terran God?" asked Reiko.

"It's the truth, but it's happening on the sly..."

It wasn't long until everyone saw something beginning to shine from above as it was a sign of divine providence in the works. Even Reiko saw it as she feared for my health and safety that were put at risk at this moment. The decisive battle of stopping Project Apollo from destroying Alecrast was a tough one as the time to destroy the _Sol-1_ was already in its second stage already…

* * *

Yashamaru was held in a holding cell as he was tied up from the excursion that he had earlier. After the fight against Castiel in the front yard, he never bore a grudge as he was also partly responsible for my plan to go towards the _Sol-1_ and dismantle it before it caused damage. Just as he was about to expect the rotting stage in his cell, he saw the door opening up as he noticed Castiel arriving in which he used his sword to cut his bonds and get him out in order to get towards the _Sol-1_ afterwards. Both angel and _Shinigami_ were most likely to be put into this fight like any other being as they had a job to do in order to procure me out of the jaws of the mad general before it was too late.

"We have to go," said Castiel.

"You're being lenient on me, Castiel," said Yashamaru. "It's _not_ like you to do so, is it?"

"General Wetzel has destroyed the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover with Project Apollo at his disposal. As for the plan to activate the code virus in the _Sol-1's_ mainframe, it stopped the weapon from destroying this town before it was too late."

"My plan may have worked, but it all went sideways on both sides. Sam is up there on the _Sol-1_ fighting for his life in which I had to use a spell to bring Dean to his aid. Even the demon, Lorelei, is there in which she'll play a part into destroying the _Sol-1_ before General Wetzel gets a chance to restart Project Apollo again."

"I have a much broader idea in mind..." Castiel fishes out Yashamaru's _vajra_ as it was fixed good as new with a new wire built into it. "You're gonna need _this_ if we're going in there to stop the monster from within the _Sol-1_."

"And we'll do it..." Yashamaru takes his _vajra_ as he was ready to go. "The Executive Division may have a leader that has gotten out of control, but there are others that will end up taking his place if we're not careful. We need to move quickly or else General Wetzel will cause more damage towards Sam."

It wasn't long until Castiel grabbed Yashamaru by the arm as he teleported him towards the location that they needed to get to. They were inside the _Sol-1_ as they saw several soldiers running towards an unusual target with Lorelei in tow. The bodies of the artificial soldiers were piling up as they were no match for Dean, who was covered in his diamond-hard form, for he had a burning desire to bust me out of this space station before I was about to be tortured even worse by General Wetzel.

"I make this look really good here!" he yelled.

"The imprint of raw power has awakened a new form of power within you," said Castiel.

"Well, at least he's not a Power Ranger," said Lorelei. "Look at him! He's even got a diamond body in which it's useful in most melee attacks."

"General Wetzel is approaching," said Yashamaru. "From the side effects of his power trip, he's slipping in which it'll be too late for him. It's what he has done in which he was also responsible for setting up the death of John Winchester all those years ago. For what we now know was that he planned to force Sam into submission after John's death in order to make him submit to his cause to bring back Project Apollo once again."

"You better watch out for the William Birkin clone stalking this junk heap 'cause he's after Sam in a nutshell."

Dean and the others looked at a surveillance screen as they spotted me free from my shackles and running all over the space station in a primal panic. They had a gut feeling that I wasn't alone as they saw the mutating General Wetzel coming after me with a unquenchable rage towards me. Dean himself couldn't let me suffer much worse as he wasn't about to let me fall victim to the mad general's folly of his own making. He had to get towards me, but he had to stop a bevy of artificial soldiers first as they were coming towards him and the others.

"Okay, Barbie?! Who wants some?!" he yelled.

* * *

Ginryu was in the assembly hall of the set of slug roe homes and rotgut rooms next door to the castle as he was having an emergency meeting. With most of the delegates all present and accounted for, he wasn't pulling no punches as the time to shut down the Executive Division is just the beginning of what was yet to come in this dark time. With the assembly hall packed, he was ready to address the situation that was going on as this ongoing war wasn't about to end that quickly.

"Everyone in the Order and the Council of Elders," he said as he was standing in the center of the floor. "What we endured was both an act of war and an act of arrogance in which we cannot afford to lose any more of our fellow members in this time of need."

"Ginryu's right," said Matsuo. "The destruction of the Order's main headquarters here was the final straw in which the Executive Division had declared further war on us."

"For what we know so far is that they have caused this war that caused so many casualties in its wake and that includes the two hundred comrades that we lost."

"You shouldn't forget about Jun Kanzaki," said a Zasselian delegate. "Her life was never in vain in which her information about the Sol Project will shed light about how and why it was involved for such a long time."

"Jun's sacrifice will be honored in the further afterlife, but her honor and duty was for those who have been saved by the calamity that befell our main headquarters. As for the recent attacks from the _Sol-1_ , General Wetzel has now used Sam against his will in which he'll soon turn the tables on him, for the losses of both Sgriccia and New Hanover will be avenged on the spot."

"And we'll put the Executive Division in their place," said Matsuo. "They may crave the raw power that Sam Winchester has at his disposal, but there's no further way that they will get him to join them, no matter what is thrown at him. For a while, Sam saved those who were less fortunate and now, we should return the favor in which we can't fail right now."

Optimism flowed all over the assembly hall as the Council of Elders agreed to stop the Executive Division, even at the cost of their lives. As for what was going on so far, all that everyone needed to do was to wait as the time to see the _Sol-1_ blow up was just the beginning of what was yet to come in this ongoing war on the horizon…

* * *

I was running towards the mess hall as I was hiding in the kitchen while shaking with fear. The chase from the weapon room to this area was unnerving for me as I was looking all over the place in such a dangerous predicament that I was in. Just as I thought that the coast was clear, I heard skulking footsteps approaching as I felt my heart twisting into one huge knot in my chest. At that moment, I saw General Wetzel as he was mutating even further in which his right shoulder was bulging out of the tunic that he wore. I sensed anger from him as he was not about to let me go free just yet. He was sensing the fear I had as I was trying to remain calm in the worst situation that I was in, for he wasn't about to let me get free anytime soon.

"I know that you're in here, Sammy!" I heard him say through that guttural tone in his voice as I felt my heartbeat quickening much further. "I can sense the fear that you have and it's unsettling for you to back away from your purpose as Project Apollo's weapon!"

I didn't say a word as I was shaking from the fear I had endured.

"You can't hide for very long, Sammy! I can sense your presence in this mess hall and I know where you are! You may have escaped from the machine I built, but you can't hide from me in this space station!"

I continued to shake from the fear I had as I heard another sound coming from the other end in the kitchen.

"You raw power cannot protect you forever, Sam! In the end _I_ alone can grasp what you have and no one will ever stand in my way!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well, _I_ can, you deranged son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dean as he busted through the back doors. "Take your best shot, asshat, 'cause I'm about to clean your clock!"

I was relieved that my older brother was there as I saw him punch General Wetzel in the jaw the moment he emerged in the form that I saw earlier. I was grateful that he was there as I also had a gut feeling that I would be saved, but it also had a downside. When I saw the mad general mutating even further, he was becoming less human as he was intent on bringing me back to the shackles I had before I escaped. Just as I was about to follow Dean out of the mess hall kitchen, I saw General Wetzel knocking him out again as I felt a tentacle grabbing me by the legs and dragging me out of there in which I dreaded the worst.

"You see, I can't allow you to leave because of the fact that you're more valuable to us than being in the Order," he said as he kept dragging me towards the weapon room. "You won't get away again because you're the ultimate prize that is suitable to bring the Executive Division forward!"

"You've lost it completely, General!" I yelled as I used my raw power to get free.

It wasn't long until I was on my feet as I ran towards the hangar where the airlock was located at. The area itself was a huge advantage as I had to time it right before anything else happened. With the airlock in front of me, I saw a control panel as I was about to press the buttons to open it up until I was stopped by the mad general in all his rage. He was pinning me down as I was pushed up against a guardrail that was above a set of shuttles that came from the Executive Division's personal collection in this time of war. I was blocked from doing anything as I felt the tentacles from the mad general enveloping me from escaping.

"You see, Sam?!" he yelled. "There's no escape, you hear me?! I have won and you've lost everything!" I was being squeezed as I saw General Wetzel brandish a weapon from his hip holster that was a deplorable one indeed. "This weapon in my hand is an extraction gun that can take away any emotion I despise and the one I hate the most is kindness! Kindness makes you weak! Kindness makes you slow! And furthermore, kindness makes you cowering to your knees in which there's no point into continuing onward in your personal journey of self-discovery! I know how much you prefer helping others than yourself in which is the norm for you, for self-love can also make you soft and it can also make you drown as well! Sooner or later, your kindness will end, for it will be taken away from you, only for you to know sadness and aggression in the bitter end!"

I saw General Wetzel inch the extraction gun towards my chest as it was turned on to extract some of the core emotions I had. It was over for me as I was about to know only sadness and misery in my wake until I heard Ippei's voice in my head.

"I won't let you give up that easily, Sam!"

"Ippei..." I said.

"You've come this far to stop General Wetzel and his ambitions to activate Project Apollo. It's about time that you finish it in which we will have a much greater future among the ashes. It's up to _you_ , Sam, for it is time for you to keep fighting till the bitter end."

At that moment, I felt a much brighter glow protecting me as a bolt of power destroyed the extraction gun from General Wetzel's hand. Breaking free, I was in my ultimate form as I was about to lay the smackdown on the mad general for the crimes he committed. Enough was enough already as I was most likely to be putting up with my enemy in this battle in the airlock. It wasn't long until I saw General Wetzel lunging at me as I caught him dead in his tracks. I was stronger as I caught his mutated hand and crushed it with such intensity. I had more of the raw power at my disposal as I was becoming more like a god than just a simple human with a jeweled sigil on my forehead. I was going up against one of the worst foes that I ever encountered as he was not stopping anytime soon.

I was not falling flat as I used my raw power to open up the airlock in which I saw a few boxes flying out into space. I was doing the right thing to stop General Wetzel as I saw him blow towards the airlock opening, but he was still holding on with all his strength. I sensed the anger and lust within him as he was refusing to let me go in this fight so far. By the time Dean and the others got there to see me facing off against the mutating General Wetzel, they noticed him changing into a giant mass as he was screaming with a guttural tone that worried everybody in the _Sol-1_.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

The loud scream of General Wetzel was heard throughout the hangar area as he was still holding onto dear life. I had a gut feeling that he wasn't about to stop as he was slowly trying to get back up into the hangar area. He was fighting with all his might as the tentacles on his body were slowly pulling him up from the brink of death. His obsession over claiming me as the ultimate prize was clouding his entire judgment as he wasn't ready to stop until he got what he wanted in this power struggle of his own making and undoing.

"You'll never succeed into the Destiny of Worlds, for you will always be broken in a time of uncertainty!" he shrieked. "You are nothing but worthless to everyone, only to fall to the bottom of your misery all because you refused to join us in the Executive Division! You will always be broken until the day you die, remember that!"

"No, I may be broken, but I have my friends and family with me!" I said as I was getting more powerful than before. "You say that I'm worthless, but that doesn't mean that I can be fixed, for I have a reason to keep fighting."

"Why keep fighting when you have nothing to fight for other than your friends and family?!"

"Because… I am enough..." I was not about to fall under the scare tactics of the mutating general as I wasn't running away. "I am enough..." I was up to the fullest as I was standing with such godlike proportions in order to stop my opponent from breaking me both physically and mentally. "I… AM… ENOUGH!"

In a brave moment, I didn't flee as I was ready to finish off what was left of General Wetzel altogether. I couldn't let him break me as I had a family to protect and the rest of the galaxy to consider in this ongoing war that he started. I had to stand firm in this fight as I couldn't shirk my duties as the savior again, for the universe needed someone to direct them in a golden age after all. In a single blast, I used my all as I obliterated the mad general who fell to pieces the moment he was blasted into the vastness of space. When I walked away from the airlock, I used my raw power to close it up as it was time to go already.

"Looks like General Wets-His-Pants has already went out with a bang," said Dean.

"General Wetzel was far gone when he changed into something monstrous," I said.

"We need to get out of here," said Yashamaru as he heard a loud alarm blaring all over the space station. "This place is about to blow at any minute."

"Now is the time to blow this popsicle stand before we become nothing more than dust," said Castiel. "Sam's raw power triggered a chain reaction that caused the self-destruct sequence to operate on its own."

"Looks like the mad general's ambitions went up in space already," said Dean.

And so, I led the way as I was ready to go home in one piece. The battle against General Wetzel was over, but the Second Galvanic Uprising was far from being at its end as there were others who would avenge the mad general and cause havoc all over the galaxy. By the time I led Dean and others to the hangar doors, I saw them close automatically as I noticed Lorelei on the other side. I feared the worst as I had a feeling that she would leave us in this airlock, but not without our convictions to flee after all.

"You can't keep us in here," I said. "This place is about to blow up at any time."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to blow this place up, but there's a shuttle that you guys can take," said Lorelei. "Anyway, don't you have a family to protect?"

"Lorelei…, don't do this..."

"Hey, there's a small amount of raw power into that contraption that General Wetzel had you in, but I can operate it fully to teleport it away from the planet once and for all. Besides, all demons leave a sulphur trail, jackass, so I have plenty enough to blow this junk heap up in space."

"You're making a mistake..."

"No…, I'm here to do my duty in which I won't let Alecrast fall into a post-apocalyptic mess like in those _Mad Max_ movies. I'll get it further away so that you can flee after all. Besides, you're becoming more like a god than the one who put the universe on the map in the first place, but you still have a long way to go, Sam. And another thing, you are enough and that's all that matters right now..."

With that, Lorelei left as I directed Dean and the others to the shuttle that she told us about. Getting in, we saw the airlock doors open up again as Dean went towards the controls and started up the shuttle in which it was powered up and ready to go. By the time Lorelei saw us off out of the space station, she went towards the weapons room as she went towards the contraption that I was clamped in earlier as she put herself in the Project Apollo machine as she used her all to teleport the entire space station into a far away place without planets, but many stars and meteorites floating in space. She was sacrificing herself to stop Project Apollo as the entire space station blew up in pieces in which she found herself in a much brighter place than what she was used to. In that moment, she saw Dinah, the waitress that she fell in love with as she ran towards her to such a warming embrace, for she was together with her at last…

* * *

The shuttle we were in landed into a clearing as we were parked near the makeshift headquarters of the Order. Getting out, I was becoming exhausted as I was trying to revert back to my normal form, but it failed due to the fact that I was in my super-charged form for the time being, but for how long, exactly? With Dean, Castiel, and Yashamaru accompanying me, we were greeted by Reiko and the rest of our family as we were celebrating this victory against General Wetzel and shutting down the _Sol-1_ entirely. It was the greatest moment for us as we stopped one of the worst opponents that ever came forth in this time of war. It wasn't long until the townsfolk greeted us as the time to relish in our victory was the greatest of all for the time being.

"We came, we saw, we got the mad general neutered!" yelled Dean as he was grinning gleefully.

"You worried everyone," said Magda as she saw him raising his hands up. "I never expected you to go in there to save Sam, but end up fighting like the Guyver?" She sees the diamond evidence on his hands. "You better be careful about this because there are people who literally _want_ what you have."

"What is that? My charisma?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'diamonds are a girl's best friend,' Dean? You better be careful about this because I might want a chunk of you."

"He's into it already," I said as I sat in a wheelchair that was brought out by the Medical Corps. "As for the war that General Wetzel started, it's not over, but we can end it as long as we stick together in this crucial time of uncertainty. There are others in the Executive Division who will succeed their late general in which they'll stop at nothing to cause havoc to us and those all over the galaxy."

"I thought I lost you…," said Reiko as she put her arms around me. "And your hair hasn't returned to normal yet..."

"It's complicated, but I can manage in this mess."

"We're having dinner of _nikujaga_ and baked bread later. Besides, you need all the strength you can get, alright, Sammy?"

I held Reiko's hand warmly as I was glad to see this victory in my favor. With the battle against General Wetzel over, the war rages on as there are those who support the Executive Division that are willing to sabotage us if we weren't careful in this fight. Just as I was about to celebrate with the townsfolk in this victory, I saw three familiar nuisances standing in front of me as they meant business in the wrong way. It was Braddock and her two subordinates as they weren't about to take no for an answer anytime soon, for they weren't about to let me leave Alecrast after all they had suffered from.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but you're not leaving, Sam," said Aelfric.

"The Executive Division is still out there," I said. "I have to fight in this battle right now."

"You're not going anywhere because it's for the greater good," said Braddock. "We can't afford to lose the savior nor can we lose anyone else to war and slaughter, so from this day forward, you are under house arrest until further notice. Enough is enough already, so I suggest that you do what we say."

I had a feeling that I wasn't about to go quietly as Braddock and her subordinates were not letting me leave this planet for a while as they had plans to keep me put in a dangerous time. They meant business, but there would be a time that what they do for the greater good will end up backfiring on them in the future…

 **The end… or is it?**


End file.
